Can you Believe?
by Michelle Ettienne
Summary: Kurt had Blaine everything was fairytale romantic, Then soon realized that he had a lost friend. He decided to fix it and then saw something different in that person and soon end up falling for it. M FOR STRONG CONTENT AND LANGUAGE Kuinn4ever! If you Klainer or Kudamer or whatever dont be offended. if you are just Backspace yourself from this story :) MichyCrystal
1. ITS BAD!

**AUTHORS NOTE! : OK I KNOW KURT AND QUINN WILL NEVER HAPPEN ,KURT IS TEMPORALLY GAY AND QUINN WOULD NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF... WELL U KNOW WHAT I MEAN . KURT AND QUINN WILL NEVER HAVE FEELINGS OR DESIRES TO ONE AN OTHER BUT JUST THERE FRIENDSHIP IS SO OTP! AND HOW THEY'RE ALWAYS DANCE COUPLES WHEN DOING A NUMBER ITS TO CUTE TO SHIP WHICH IS WHY IM A KUINNER**

**IF U ARE A KLAINER DONT BE OFFENDED ITS MY IMAGINATION PS I DONT OWN GLEE IF I DID KUINN WOULD HAVE HAPPEN!**

Its a thursday at McKinley highschool and Kurt and Mercedes was in the Glee club room alone for so there the first ones then look at the soprano brunette glued to a paper of names in his hand.

'What are you doing?' , she asked breaking him out his phase

'Oh im just checking the list of names of the glee club to see who im not close to.',Kurt answered. Why? Mercedes ask confused.

Knowing the boy for 3 years now known all his traits and one of them is a critic and has to find one flaw on someone,she was lucky she got to be his best friend without going thru about how she dress is not 'chic' or whatever so this is a shocker.

'Because... oh come on. As he turn facing her, Its out senior year and im not friends with everyone in the Glee club and I find it unhealthy. He finished folding his arms as she take the paper out his hand and begin to read it.

'Ok since you are so worried...um the only person your not close to is...Quinn. Mercedes said looking at him.

'Quinn? , I mean we dance and kinda sing together –

'But you never hangout with her , before you transfer 'QUIRTCEDES' was an item and when you came back she tried being to be close to you again but you was always busy because you have Blade, And she just give up and that's not good. She says getting up and sitting on a chair in front of him.

'His name is 'BLAINE' and yes it isn't good its bad, do you have a plan? A worry boy said.

'Oh yea I do' Mercedes smirked brainstorming a plan.


	2. He's doing it good

SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Michy Crystal 3

Kurt and Mercedes is in the hallways a door away from the target,

'Ok so what I have to do ? ' asked Kurt straightening his sweater . Just ask her to hang out at the mall Saturday . Mercedes reply.

'Ok , then how I look ? he asked smiling at her as she rolls her eyes and giggle.

'You are not asking her on a date , now go. Mercedes chuckled pushing him a little towards the target direction.

'Dating wow', he muttered to himself as he stand facing her locker, The sandy blonde then notice someone next to her as she close her locker revealing her confronter's face to see a smiling a brunette next to her as she stares confused.

'Hi Quinn , Kurt greeted to see his lost friend

'Um hi ...what's up ? Quinn replied freaked out to see Kurt in front of her demanding for a conversation.

'I was thinking...do you wanna hang out with me Saturday ? He asked smiling . As she blink dumbly at him.

' Um ... I can't I have plans.' Quinn said walking away as he watch confused and walk up to her catching her hand.

'Come on I know you aren't doing anything so can you plz come with me. Kurt pleaded with begging eyes.

'Ok sure no problem'. She says as his face light up with joy,

'YAY! , well I will pick you at 11 bye love! Kurt says in Glee turning on his heel walking away leaving Quinn in a 'What the hell just happen?' Question mark above her head as she blink dumbly again. Whatever that 'Blaine' guy is doing, he's doing it good.


	3. Quinn's own

While Kurt and Quinn is at the mall walking around with hands full of bags searching for a empty, as they spot one and sit down Kurt who was exploiting the term ' Failure'. He looked at his friend he has neglected for months now and it hurts him deeply, he knows buying her stuff wouldn't do anything because she hasn't smiled at anything today. He tried going to a store that sells babydoll dresses only knowing she likes does types of dresses, but all she do is sighs and look away . He still bought the dresses for her to show her he cares and she doesn't react to it , he tried everything but nothing seems to work.

' Quinn... Kurt called as she look at him, ..' I know after transferred to Dalton I'd break up ' QUIRTCEDES' and when I came back I didn't pay attention to your calls to revive our friendship. I ignored you and I feel terrible about it so... as he take her hand on the table. I ask your hand in friendship do you accept? He asked looking deep in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at his offer shaking her head in yes making him smile back in 'achievement'

' Oh thank god ! Kurt says seeing her pink heart shaped lips in a smile, from there that made his day it really did and it nice. He can see a beautiful future ahead him , her and Mercedes shopping , having sleepovers maybe collage roommates as he sighs squeezing her hand while his next hand rubs it.

She then got kinda flustered clearing her throat loudly snapping him out his future-sighting-phase as he let go of her hand putting it back on his lap as she do the same.

'Wanna go home the mall is kinda dead now. He asked and she agreed in another headshake she's been doing that every time he ask her something , it was adorable and frustrated at the same time because he haven't heard a sweet little voice for day.

Parked outside her house unbuckling her seatbelt she then look at her renewed best friend and smiled again making him bubbly as give him a quick peck on lips making freeze in his position.

'Thanks for today...friend bye. She says as she comes out his car walking up up to her mother with hands full of bags while he watch her go inside and unfreeze himself covered in flushed 'What the F' , Kurt Hummel your gay why are you blushing it was a friendly kiss Mercedes give you does all the time and not once you act this way! He thought as he look at her house door but quinn's own... OH GOD WHATEVER! As he put the gear in drive and drove off with nothing on his mind but Quinn. Blaine didn't even went thru his mind today and its not normal he always think about him.


	4. Friday?

The rest of the weekend Kurt wasn't himself , he didn't touch the computer to shop for clothes, talk to Blaine , even touch or comb his HAIR! All he does is stay in his basement alone with the door locked asking himself why in the world he act and feels this way after Quinn 'Friendly pecked' him. To his surprise Mercedes called him and told him Quinn had fun and couldn't stop talking about it , he thought she was confused like him so that made him happy very happy. It was a new week and friendship blows through halls at McKinley High , and walking looking like a guided missile was Kurt Hummel looking for his flawless friend he just want to see her pretty face in smile but soon realize he can't get that when he spot her leaning against her locker watching the hurried teens pass her with a sad depressed look on her face. Seeing that he thought his heart stop beating completely , he then moved his legs walking up to her as he confront her seeing her state more he couldn't but help by wrapping his arms around her squeezing her against his warm , soft skin. Quinn who was caught off guard look up at the confronter's face seeing a trying brunette , feeling his warmness against her made her melt and get bubbly in his arms she really needed that.

'Kurt? , she called in a soft little voice looking up at him ,

'Yes , a worried boy responds taking in her beautiful scent

'Why are you hugging me ? she asked but soon regret as she feel him let go of her she was really enjoying that it was exactly what she needed, watching the flustered nervous boy playing with his fingers thinking what to say he doesn't know why he hugged her.

'Because... you , you look sad and frustrated at something and I just couldn't stand seeing you like that. Reply Kurt looking directly at her as she smiles and moves closer to him making him hyperventilate.

'Thanks Kurt it really made me forgot about what I was sad about , Quinn says softly as she peck him but this time on the cheek which was kinda a disappointment to him, WAIT WHAT THE HELL IM GAY AND HAVE A BOYFRIEND IM SUPPOSE TO BE GLAD! He thought but he then thought again going with his gut 'he wasn't ' which again is FREAKING WERID!

'Your , your welcome my love Kurt says blushing red crazily looking, deep in her eyes as she get flustered and awkward.

'So...Quinn began in awkwardness , when are we hanging out again ? she finished smiling which is a relief to him he thought he was grossing her out.

'Well um...(as he look up at ceiling thinking).. How 'bout a sleepover yea, you know to put back 'QUIRTCEDES' back into gear officially –and the beds would be free because Finn is staying over at puck playing 'Halo', so what do you think? He asked smiling

'I will come Kurt , Quinn smiled back making his face light up with joy.

'Ok so my place Friday night? He asked

'Friday night she agreed making him hug her again squealing a 'YAY'

'I'm glad to have you as my BFF again , Kurt says still hooked her,

'Me too , Quinn answered as they heard the bell letting her go , we should go'

'Yea we should so Friday night?

'Friday night , as they turned walking in a direction as they stop at corner and look at each other smiling as they waved one another, then finished there journey to there scheduled subject .


	5. Confusion

Friday night came and Kurt was excited, he sat down in the kitchen waiting for his beautiful friends as he hear the doorbell making jump off his seat running to the door as he open it to see Mercedes and Quinn. 'Come in' Kurt said allowing them in with the bags, Mercedes in just her black and gold top and black tights with black and gold pastry sneakers on her foot. Quinn had on a blue babydoll dress and white ballad flats he bought her that day at the mall. 'Goodnight , princesses ' he says bowing to them royally. 'Goodnight , prince' They reply bowing as well. He then look at Quinn going down seeing what she is wearing as he smiles realizing the clothes she's wearing.

'Aww , you are wearing the clothes I bought you, you look so cute' Kurt says walking up to her as she blushes letting out a little 'Thank you' avoiding eye contact with him while Mercedes watch both of them and slowly moves away and head downstairs to his basement.

'No you are practically Glowing right now' He chuckled moving closer to her and her breathing rate get faster as she look up at his 'Glasz' eyes seeing something she never saw before as footsteps came in the room stopping them.

'Oh hey kids', Kurt's dad says heading to the kitchen as Kurt give him look ,

'Hi Mr Hummel , Quinn greeted then look up at Kurt whispering a ' I'm going downstairs ' as she slowly slips away from him heading down to the basement while Kurt watch her disappear into the basement sadly then back at his father as he walk up to him looking with his hands on his hips giving him a Bitch Face as his father notice it.

'What ?' , Burt asked taking out a beer out the fringe ,

'You are interrupting ', Kurt hissed

'Interrupting what ? , Burt respond as he head to the draw underneath the cabinet of wine glasses opening it and taking out a bottle opener.

'We had a deal you and Carol stay upstairs for the night and don't spoil anything ' , Kurt spat

'I know I know all I wanted was a beer' , Burt reply making Kurt growl watching him enter the refrigerator again taking out a six pack and a pack of chips from the cupboard handing him it.

'Now go upstairs and don't come back down till morning ok' , Kurt ordered as his father shakes his head in yes

'Ok dad ' Burt mimicked him as he head back upstairs and Kurt sighs in relief taking out 3 bottled water out the fringe again and head back downstairs .

'Oh come on he's not spoiling me' , Quinn giggled taking off her dress next Mercedes who's sitting on Kurt's bed

'Yes he is you are just denying it' , Mercedes teased as Quinn rolls her eyes at her then turn to brunette coming down stairs. As Kurt made it downstairs then look up at the girls as he froze seeing Quinn in her shorts and bra seeing her pink skin turn red as she realize he's staring at her and Mercedes saw it that romantic tension in both of them as she clears her throat loudly snapping them out of it.

'Um , uh what you guys wanna do listen to music , watch tv... Kurt begins looking at the floor

'You guys go ahead I have to finish up some home-work I will be up in a minute 'kay , Mercedes said.

'Well uh ok' , Quinn said putting on her night gown watching Mercedes dig in her bag for her physics book.

'Ok what you wanna do Quinny? , Kurt asked as she walks up to him

'Anything you want' , reply Quinn looking at him and Mercedes watch in success .

In the kitchen Quinn leaning against the counter innocently watching Kurt dig thru his I-pod while he exploit nervousness in atmosphere. Being her rebellious self she then walk up behind watching him looking at a song.

'What you doing ? , Quinn asked startling him

'Um , I was just going thru the songs on my I-pod hehe , Kurt chuckled nervously as Quinn study him taking the device from him seeing the name of the song he was staring at as she blushes.

'Since when you listen to Drake ? , She asked

' I , I don't I was on Mercedes laptop one day and her options on itunes was on sync all music and that –(as she walks in the living room still looking at him)- ...song um what are doing.

'Nothing' , she simply said placing the I-pod in his I-pod player as she look at him and walk up at him taking his hand pulling him back in the living room , 'Sing a duet with me'

' To this song ? , Kurt asked avoiding eye contact with her.

'Uh huh ' , Quinn reply sweetly

'But , but –

'It's just a song and we are just friends aren't we ? , Quinn asked.

'Well yea Mr Shu don't let us sing duets at all so...ok. He agreed smiling pushing play on the I-pod as it play '** Drake what if I kissed you**' .

**What if I kissed you right now**, Quinn begin as he watch in agape **How would we explain it**,  
><strong>trying to imagine how it might sound if I just yelled out What if I kissed you right now , would it bring as any closer Take the weight of our shoulders-<strong>

**Take me I'm yours, And I don't really cares who knows it, Can we afford to be that open with all these emotions**  
>Kurt singed walking closer to her and see his emotions show he sounds so loving.<p>

**If we were a secret how long would you keep it, Keep it to yourself don't tell nobody else,**

They begin to sing with another while sparks fly

**Nothing but mine, Talking but mine, Now your all mine, And you... you... you**

**And you just be mine,** Kurt sing and Quinn back up** ( Just be mine ) And you just be mine ,all mine ( Just be mine ) And you just be mine , all mine**

**What if I kissed you right now**

Kurt and Quinn was very close now just an inch away from there lips touching and Quinn hesitate moving away, while He watch her state and smile walking slowly behind her.

**Would it bring us any closer, take the weight off our shoulders,**

She just listen to him as she feel him wrap his arms around her from behind singing in ear .

**Tell on me I don't mind , cause if they ask me about it I won't lie... ...admit that I'm yours**

Quinn heart beats faster in her chest she hears his emotions in his voice but he's gay as she break away but he didn't give up.

**If we were a secret how long would you keep it, Keep it to yourself don't tell nobody else, Nothing but mine, Talking but mine, Now your all mine, And you... you... you**

As he trap her against the wall by the stairs look deep in her eyes** Hazel** meeting **Glasz**.

**And you just be mine and you just be mine all mine, And you just be mine, and you just be mine all mine...**

As he moves closer to her he couldn't control his hidden feelings anymore

**What if I kissed you right now** , Kurt finishes

His right hand moves up lifting her chin as he slowly take her lips in kiss slowing down her heart. Right now Kurt wasn't thinking about Blaine or his sexuality he was thinking about Quinn , he was thinking about loving her but she wasn't on the same page like him. She then pulled away both faces dark red as she watch at him confused he didn't freak out.

'What's wrong ?, Kurt asked but she didn't answer she just blink dumbly at him and force herself out his grip walking away heading downstairs.

Kurt watch her disappear downstairs into the basement and then fully soak in what he did he kissed Quinn and she look confused and he think he is as well,he think he's in a love triangle. As he touch his lips feeling a powerful flush rush over his face.

As Quinn reach downstairs in the basement having unlimited questions about Kurt's kiss in her head giving her an headache unaware of Mercedes gaze at her.

'What's wrong Quinny the sandy blonde you look confused ? Mercedes ask startling her

'Dear god are you trying to kill me! Quinn shrieks holding down her chest panting hoarsely

Kurt slowly entered the room as him and Quinn eyes meet in one, he open his mouth to say something but she cut him off by walking away into the bathroom closing it behind her as he sighs sadly and sit next to Mercedes on his bed.

'What's wrong with you now? , Mercedes ask kinda annoyed as Kurt look at her with sad eyes making change her attitude.

Kurt starts to think if to tell her or not but he doesn't know what to do now , as he look at the bathroom door where Quinn is letting out another sadly sigh. If told Mercedes see might get angry at him and Quinn and that would be a first disaster "QUIRTCEDES" renewal so he decide to kept it on the "DL" for now.

"Nothing , nothing's wrong I'm fine. He sniffles wiping away his tears as he take her physics notebook out her hand. Um do you need help with your work he asked looking at her but she didn't answer.

"If there something wrong with you and Quinn I think you should fix it" , Mercedes says softly to him as she gets up walking upstairs while Kurt watch in astonishment.

He take her advice as he head to bathroom door, Quinn inside sitting on his bathroom floor with a tear-stained night gown hearing the word "CONFUSION" pounding over and over in her head as she pull her hair and then a soft knocking on the door.

"Quinn , are you ok can I come in plz" A muffled Kurt said .

As the door slowly opens and he saw a sniffling Quinn and quickly close the door behind dropping to his knees roughly ignoring the pain as wrap his arms around her squeezing her tightly against him feeling her heart beat slows down whispering 'I'm sorry' to her as he hold her face in his hands looking at her.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have force you to sing that song with me' , Quinn says softly to him ,'Please tell me your not doubting yourself..please. She begged as he look at her surprisingly.

As he kiss her again feeling her lips tremble against him " I don't know" he says hoarsely against her lips .

'Kurt stop' , She croaked but he ignored her and continue to kiss her lovingly he doesn't care about his sexuality or that he have a boy friend he knows what he want and he's not resisting it anymore.

'Kurt plz... Quinn begged ... stop . As he let go of her lips and stares at her

'Why... What if I kissed you. Kurt asked hoarsely.

She just lean her forehead on his and continue cry whispering 'Im sorry' over and over.

'Don't cry love' Kurt pleaded as she look up at him with sparkling hazel eyes making him attack her lips again and this time she return which send him crazy she is really a good kisser.

He let go of her lips as they smile at each other.

'Um we should keep this to our self... Deal? , Quinn asked offering her hand as he watch her astonish , I don't want you to put your relationship under risk because of a kiss so...

As he looked at her dumbly,he then smile she really care about him and his rights and he that made him love her more.

'Deal' Kurt agreed taking her hand in an hand shake as they giggle as he lean into her and she hyperventilate 'I hope that kiss might something' he whispers to her making her mores raise and her skin ruby red.

'Now come on lets get something to eat with Mercedes' Kurt says getting up as he offered her hand as she smiles taking his hand and he pull her up arm in arm they walked outside.

Kurt and Quinn might be under CONFUSION but they know what they want and decide to keep it from one another... If they can.


	6. Angst then WOW

**Author note: Ok thanks guys for all the pleasant comments this is my first fanfic and this happen! Well sorry for uploading late I had school and projects the normal shit anyway enjoy! ~~~~~~~ Michy Crystal oh M for language! And don't worry it will get HOTTER! :3 **

Monday has come and everything was great except for Kurt and Quinn , they were actually under angst because the rest of the weekend wasn't so good because Kurt was only thinking about of her sitting in his room on his bed , holding his phone in his hand thinking about calling her or texting her but when he do he doesn't have anything to say. Quinn on the other hand was more depressed than him , she did spend the hold Sunday in her room thinking of him while she watch her phone wishing for him to call her but that wish didn't happen. That made her think that Kurt is confused and don't wanna talk to her , she then remember last night where they sneaked outside away from Mercedes sight , where they make a deal about forgetting that kiss and go back thinking about each other as just best friends. Where they had a last kiss and promise each other to never break the deal , well they might have broken that.

It's the 5th period of the day and heading to biology was Quinn wearing a purple long sleeve fitted top , white miniskirt and purple ballad flats with a depressed look on her face. She then spotted a brunette looking rather weird wearing a blue plaid shirt and a white t-shirt underneath with denim jeans and black and white sneakers and messy boyish hair was Kurt! He looks awfully like a straight guy! She would have never guessed Kurt would have had clothes like that in his closet , But he looks sad while he stares at something in his locker. Her legs begin to move without consent as she head up to him from behind seeing the boy state , she think her heart just broke into little pieces!

"Kurt , are you ok" Quinn said in a soft voice for him only to hear.

The soprano then stop what he's doing and face his confronter as his eyes get wide and his face turn red seeing Quinn in front of him, he haven't seen her for the day.

" Hi love I'm fine... why you ask?" Kurt asked closing his locker with soft eyes.

"Because you look sad and frustrated at something... and you haven't called me over the weekend so I was... worried" She answered looking on the floor with her hands behind her back. He then smiled at her caring about him as his hand slowly lift up her chin for her to look at him as she saw him smiling making her heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you and I was 'sad and frustrated' at something , but not anymore because I finally saw your face after that painful weekend" He whispers to her as her eyes get soft and her face turn ruby red 'God he's so FUCKING cute!'

" that's good to hear" Quinn giggled.

He then let go of her chin and move closer to her making her breathing hitched as she stammers and back a little bit from him. As he frown at her resistance while she think of something to say.

"Um... uh have you talked to Blaine since?" She asked as he look away from her

"No , no I haven't exactly" He said in a low voice , he haven't think about him in a while but he didn't wanted to.

"Oh ... well ok um... As he look up at her with sparkling blue – green eyes making her weak and her eyes soft. They then stared at each other with AGAPE in their eyes as a spark appeared.

"I've missed you" Kurt whispered going closer to her again.

"I've missed you too" Quinn respond seeing how he's looking at her , her eyes look right then to the left realising that the bell rang already and everyone left for their classes and that their are the only ones in the hallways and that their actually breaking class. ( which is not a bad thing... they are both geniuses!)

Her eyes then met with his again and his hands then gently hold her waist pulling her closer to him feeling her body heat up. He then looked at her flustered heart shaped lips as he moves closer to her closing his eyes and trap her lips in a slow kiss, her eyes close and her body loosen allowing him to pleasure her mouth while she wrap her arms around his neck. Right now they didn't care about the deal they had make especially Kurt all he wanted to do was ...Love her. He didn't care about the odds, he didn't care about who will know or what people will think! For the first time Kurt feels this way towards someone towards a GIRL for crying out loud! Quinn then opened her mouth as their tongues begin to explore each other mouths. Surprisingly he was good at it better than her so she was actually getting aroused by it as she let out a high moan while her cheeks burn realising what she just did. Kurt then snickered against her lips making her blush more , his hands squeezed her waist making her moan again but higher which is music to his ear.

Hurrying coming up the halls in a red poker dot dress black church shoes muttering to herself was Rachel for so she wanted to pee but Mr Lazarus wouldn't let her because a fat kid was already using the hall pass , see then heard a moan echoed the hallways alarming her ears as she look up to see Kurt and Quinn making out by his locker as her jaw dropped open and her eyes widen muttering a soft " what the fuck" to herself as she turn on her heel and walked in another direction trying to believe what just happen is real or if she's just imagining things and is wondering if Finn knows. Wait a second she just CURSED!

They then break away from each other gasping for air while they look at each other and laughs seeing each other's state.

"I should go to class" Quinn said breathless as he nod dumbly, "Bye" she said

"Bye... and Quinn" Kurt says as she turn and look at him "I love you" he finishes as she smiled and turn on her heel and walked away in the direction Rachel went while he watch her dreamily walking away she then stop at the biology door at the end of the hall way as she look at him and smile again as he smiled back . She then open the door as she enter closing the door behind her , Kurt then sighed leaning his head back on his locker closing his eyes and slide his body down lockers as he sit on the floor smiling from ear to ear and then whispered a "WOW" to himself as he look down the hall then up at the ceiling as he bite his bottom lip tasting her cherry lips again as pleasure go up his spine 'What a kiss!'


	7. She knows!

**Thanks guys for your help on my decision on uploading Chapter 7 I really loved the comments so seeing as how you guys love my fic so much * DrumRoll * Here's Chapter 7! Oh and Gleek2938 thxz for your beautiful comment 3 ~~MichyCrystal~~**

In glee club everyone was chatting excitingly about valentine's day next week. And sitting in a corner by themselves was Kurt and Quinn , Kurt facing her while she look at the floor worrying about if someone gets suspicious about her and Kurt sudden closeness. And the thing is he doesn't even care about who will know if she didn't warn him or if she allow him , he will be kissing all over her like there's no one around! She then look up at everyone who was talking about clothes, songs and who they are gonna screw with (PUCK), then at Blaine who was talking to Rory like he doesn't know his boyfriend is not spending time or even talking to him HE'S CLUELESS! But on the other hand he have been acting sneaky lately even before herself and Kurt became best friends again, so that maybe why he's was so moody and thanks to Mercedes she used that as an advantage to unleash his friendly , loving , caring , straight side (thank god) for her. And she's in love with Kurt she really is , she loves the way he kisses her, make her laugh when puck and Shelby problems hit her, how he says he loves her its fucking beautiful! But confusing at the same time knowing that he was an uptight openly gay fashionista yesterday and today he is lovable , kissable , extremely hot and is trying his best to be straight enough so she will take him into her arms love him forever. It's really cute but frustrating at the same time , knowing herself when comes to subject DATING she is currently carrying the title HEARTBREAKER or BITCH , she have broken so many hearts and now someone's loving her again and that person is very fragile and she doesn't want to destroy him. He probably had have a bad time with Blaine and breaking his heart might kill him and she doesn't want to that. The soprano blonde then look at the brunette with soft eyes watching his extremely cute profile while he looks at their hands stroking her hand gently while he a hums "Marry me by train" in his head , she then sighed dreamily loosening her body as he look up at her with a changing eye colour flustered cheeks and pink lips making her all fuzzy and warm inside with a rapid pumping heart as she smiles at him. Kurt then smiled back warmly at her pecking her cheek quickly and lean his head on her shoulder and continue stroking her soft hands. Mr shu then got up clapping his hands loudly as everyone pay attention to him

"Ok well everyone know next week is valentine's day so any songs , duets , parties... Mr shu asked as Sugar raise her hand up quickly making 'oh oh me me' sounds as Mr shu allow her to come up.

"I am having a valentine's day party at breadstix called the "Sugar Shack" everyone is invited... Sugar says gleefully as the glee kids kinda get excited... But the only thing is couples only" She finished squinting her face. As puck get infuriated

"Couples only that's inhumane, everyone knows I will be single forever" Puck growls as Santana giggled at his idiot ways. "And I know they will be hot single chicks there"

"Ok you're right for you guys BFF's and Couples are allowed 'kay" Sugar sighed as puck roars in excitement.

"Ok so what time?" Sam asked

"At 7 and Finishes midnight" Sugar answered as whoo's were made.

"Ok everyone don't forget to attend Sugar's party Tuesday night okay" Mr shu says as the bell rang and everyone begin to pack away their things and get saying goodbyes to Mr shu

Kurt then look at Quinn who's putting her bag on her shoulder as he take her hand in his while they walk out the Glee club room.

"So... Kurt begin as she blush knowing what he's going to ask. "Are you going Sugar's party?" He asked her while she looks at the floor.

"Um maybe why?" Quinn responds as she looks at him

"Just asking" , Kurt answered walking out the doors as they reached outside walking up to his car.

Quinn then look at him at his behaviour as she smirks and chuckled making him stop what he's doing and look up at her.

"Why are you looking at me that why?" Kurt asked her as she giggle more , " What? " he says

"Nothing just at your desperation" , Quinn teased making him gasp and back away from.

"That is not true , I am not desperate!" , Kurt says pointing a finger at her as he giggle.

"Oh my god you are so in denial" Quinn sass

"In denial , about what ?" He asked unlocking his car and threw his bag in the backseat.

" Oh I don't know... um about not accepting that you really want me to go with you to Sugar's party" She teased again looking up at the passing clouds as he blush and begin to stutter.

"Where yo-you get that from? " Kurt stammers not making eye contact with her.

"Kurt" she warned as he sighs knowing she caught him right handed.

"Ok" , He said looking up at her. "I will loved if you came with me , be my date if you want to" he finished as Quinn smiled at his adorability.

"I will loved to" Quinn reply with soft eyes making him smile.

"O , Ok" Kurt respond as she move closer to him and peck his cheek making him turn red.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked touching his cheek while she sway her body from right to left slowly looking deep into his eyes as she lean into him.

"For being so freaking adorable" Quinn reply softly pulling away from him smiling as his flush turn crimson red and his eyes get soft.

He then wrapped his arms around her pulling their faces close to each other making her body heat up and love pump in her heart like she just run a mile. Coming out the doors of McKinley hand in hand was Santana and Brittany talking about Sugar's party as they spot Kurt and Quinn arm in arm.

"Hey it's – Brittany begins as Santana cuts her off silencing her as they look on.

Kurt then whisper "I love you" to her and slowly take her into a kiss a passionate one making Santana mouth open wide and Brittany just looked on with a smile on her face like it's not shocking.

"Holy crap" Santana said softly to herself turning to Brittany who's still smiling as Santana frown making Brittany look at her

"What?" Brittany asked as Santana pull her back inside watching her with a confused look on her face.

"Did you just see what happen!" Santana exclaimed as Brittany raise an eyebrow.

"What just happen?" Brittany reply as Santana smacks her own forehead at her cluelessness.

"Kurt and Quinn just kissed!" Santana answered trying not to sound bitter.

"Really" Brittany says with an light up face while Santana muttered a soft 'unbelievably' .

"Ok what were you looking at before I pulled you back inside Brittany?" Santana asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"At the guy who was selling Valentine's day balloons across the street , duh" Brittany answered as Santana sighed and pull her by the hand to look out the window of the door as Brittany saw Kurt and Quinn making out by his car. "Oh my god" she says as Santana pull her back to face her.

"See that's what I was talking about" Santana said with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh , then what should we do ?" Brittany asked as Santana sighed fixing her bag on her back.

"I don't know but I think we should keep this to our self , they look like they on the down low anyway" Santana said with a calm voice as she take Brittany hand , "Come on lets go out the back we'll call her later" She finishes as they walk away heading up the hallway.

Quinn then realized that they are making out in public as she pulled leaving Kurt confused he was really enjoying it.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked moving hair out his face.

"Nothing um , how about we go to my house to keep me company" Quinn says biting her lip as he catch on with her hint realizing what she meant as he get warm all over but blank at the same time.

"Okay then let's go" Kurt said opening the passenger side door for her as she gets and he close the door , he then skips over the next side and gets in starting the car with a jumpy attitude making Quinn giggle.

They then reached at her house coming out the car she then walk up to her door unlocking it as she look at him who's acting all fuddly looking at the floor making her smile again.

"Kurt" Quinn called snapping him out his phase as he look up her.

"Yes love" Kurt answered.

"Come in" Quinn said as he nod dumbly and walk up to her as she let him in.

She then holds him by his belt buckle and pulls him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked her in fear.

"Just to the privacy of my room" answered Quinn as she pull him inside her room , he then look at her who's locking her door as she turn biting her lip seductively at him as he gulp hard.

She then walk up to him slowly watching the shivering brunette in front of her , Kurt who was looking at her in arousal and fright because she looks like she's full of lust . She then reach up to him staring deep in his eyes as she brush her lips against him.

"Kiss me" she ordered as he do so kissing her slowly but she didn't wanted it like that as she attack his lips feverishly and aggressively gnawing on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes letting out a moan which made him get excited and kiss back roughly while his hands slowly trail up her top feeling her warm soft skin. Quinn hand slowly moved between their bodies as she cupped hand against his crotch feeling the steaming hot member of Kurt as he moan again thrusting his member forward in her hand as she smiles.

"Raise your hands" He whispers as she does so allowing him to take of her top and toss it across the room.

He then take of his jersey making her mouth dry seeing the pale shirtless skin of Kurt he's freaking Hot , Kurt who was beginning to want her seeing her topless then begin to attack her lips again. Quinn then let out a moan as he moved from her lips to her collarbone making her moan louder as his jeans got tighter and moaning her name in a muffled voice. Kurt's horny teenage hormones then overwhelm him as he take her by her legs lifting her up on his waist making her croak his name silently wrapping her arms his neck.

"Kurt do you know what ... you're doing?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

Kurt then stop kissing on her collarbone and look at her whose eyes was close and her face pink , he then move his legs backing her body up against a wall next to her bed taking her lips again in a kiss.

"I think" Kurt responded moving his hip in a thrusting gesture grinding his member against hers making her wet and more horny.

Feeling Kurt's clothed hard-on brushing against her something slips out her mouth making her cheeks burn red in embarrassment opening her eyes seeing wide sparkling glasz eyes staring directly at her made her shiver slightly. When Kurt heard her uttered a soft "Fuck me" he thought he just pre-cum in his jeans! Right now it's like they just switch personalities Quinn's the one who's in fear and Kurt's the one who knows everything about the world of sex , he then move her off the wall lying her on her bed as he starts to unbuckle his jeans staring directly at her. He then drop his jeans to the floor straightening back his body as her eyes widen seeing the brunette's huge erection in a pair of black marc Jacobs briefs muttering a "Oh my god" softly to herself he looks like a sex machine!

"Do you have a condom?" Kurt asked breathlessly with a slightly wet heaving chest.

"Uh uh yea I think" Quinn answered coming off the bed and walk up to her dressing table opening her second draw and move a section of folded cardigans as she spot one and close back her draw.

"Um Kurt I found- As she feel soft hands on hips and warm lips on her neck making gasp.

He then unbuttons her skirt dropping it to her ankles and slide his hand her underwear and begin to palm her while he kiss on her neck.

"Ahh" she groaned closing her eyes as he smiles taking out his hand and take her by the hand pulling her back to bed making her sit on the end.

Kurt moves up close to her as she look up at him with pleading eyes holding the elastic waist of his briefs , he then nod as she slowly take it off and her mouth begin to water seeing the thick long boner that his briefs was hiding. Her fingers then slowly wrap around Kurt's as she begin to give him a hand-job while she look into his eyes. Kurt's jaw then hang slack making whimpering noises while pleasure run down his spine it's extremely overwhelming , he then move his hands to her shoulders holding his body steady feeling her go faster he think he have no bones in his body. Her eyes soon leave his looking at his erection she knows this might be her first but she want his first time very hot and want him to never forget it , so she slowly take him into her mouth and begin to bob on his cock.

Kurt fingers dig into her shoulders and shut his eyes realizing Quinn is giving him a blow-job his first ever one!

"Quinn oh oh dear" Kurt croaked as he pre-cum in her mouth a little.

"Mmm" she says going faster she's really getting the hang of it.

"Oh my god... Fuck!" Kurt shrieks feeling himself about to cum alarming Quinn as she feel his cock pulses pulling away with a mouth full of his warmth as she swallows with burning cheeks realising she just give her first blow-job as she look up at him.

Kurt then look at her who's blushing dark red and touching her lips smiling to herself making him want her more , as he spot the condom next to her and pick it up opening it as he put it on while his eyes lock on her. Moving into her taking her lips into another kiss pushing her more up on the bed as he pull away and take of her underwear , slowly kissing from her waist going up to her breast pecking both of them while she watch in astonishment till their eyes met again. As he stop and move back up to her face looking deep into her eyes as he take her legs opening them apart.

"Ku-Kurt , are you sure you want your first time with me?" Quinn asked a beaming Kurt making him smile at her caring.

"Yes I want to" Kurt answered smiling as he kiss her lips

His hand then move and hold his cock placing it in position as he slowly enter her, staring directly in each other eyes whimpering softly. Kurt feeling the slick walls of Quinn for a second he was glad the room wasn't dark because he might not see the extremely HOT pleading look she was giving him , her pretty bambi eyes soft looking in his , red lips quivering slightly against his, her face red as ever and the adorable squeaks she was letting out , she looks so CUTE! As he push all the way as she moan loud.

Quinn feeling Kurt's entire length in her then felt him slowly begin to penetrate, her jaw hanging slack as her breathing hitch while pleasure rolls down her spine. And the thing is which was so beautiful and magical he was completely gentle with her but made it extremely pleasurable at the same time, for a virgin and a former gay he was going great his thrusts was slow and gentle, the little kisses he was planting on her lips while he look deep in her eyes. If she thought about it she would actually call it her first time, when she done it with Puck it wasn't this pleasurable he was rough and he had an orgasm quickly so feeling and seeing Kurt's gentle thrusts and the loving look he gives her while he let out high moans and groans it literally patch up one part of her heart where she keep her first time with puck and she loves him more for that.

Kurt then kisses on her neck moving up to her ear whispering a "How it feels" in her ear while he moves a little faster but not too fast making soft wet slapping sounds as she smiles and answer him saying an "Amazing" in a husky voice. Hearing that made him gnaw feverishly on her neck as she moan a loud "Kurt"

"Uhh" Kurt says in her neck picking up the speed a little more faster and push harder

She then felt that she going to hit her climax from his erratic thrusts and hearing how sexy and cute he sounds moaning her name.

"Kurt ohh right there" said Quinn closing her eyes

He then stop gnawing on her neck and look at her and briefly kiss her lips as his eyes slowly close and jaw hang slack with sadly formed eyebrows ending up on same page with Quinn feeling himself reaching his climax. Both their mouths formed a perfect "O" as he slow down his rate placing his hands on her waist.

"Oh Oh Kurt!" screamed Quinn

"Quinn im – im- croaked Kurt "I'm going cum!"

Hearing that she then keen a note as high as and 'high F' as she cums.

It was Kurt's turn to cum stopping his thrusts completely and throwing back his head as her name comes strangled out of his lips, trying not to hold her too tight as the pleasure burst through his body. He then slid himself out of her hearing her letting out a humming moan as he laid his body next to her, both of them struggling with their breathing. Her eyes slowly open seeing him smiling lazily at her as she smiles back.

"I just had my first time and it was very- enjoyable" Kurt slurred

"I'm glad it was" she reply with cutest of laughs as he turned his body completely facing her and take her in to kiss while his fingers run thru her kinda damped hair and her hands then move to behind him and gently squeeze his ass as he gasp and stopping the kiss with an shock look on his face as she burst into laughter making smile she looks really cute laughing.

"You have a hot ass dude" she teased making him laugh at how husky and boyish she sound .

"Ooh I had no idea" Kurt says coming off the bed and walk up to her body view mirror next to her closet and check out his behind while Quinn looks at him and smile at his cuteness.

She then climb off the bed running towards the bathroom door in her room as she smacks him on the ass startling him as he turn around quickly holding his violated "tushy" and shrieks a "How dare you" watching her by the bathroom door who's giving him a "Come here sexy" gesture with her index finger as he grins and run to her lifting her on his waist closing the bathroom door as muffled squealing and laughing was made.

_ Kurt was sitting laying on her bed in just a in his blue shirt and jeans Quinn quickly washed and dried in her washing machine, reading a latest VOGUE magazine waiting for her while she's in her bathroom. She then came out in just in her vest and shorts she took freshly from her draw as he stop what he's doing resting down the magazine watching his little angel while she look at floor with her phone in her hands in front of her.

"Can I cuddle with Kurtsie?" Quinn asked a smiling brunette as he opens his arms

"I'm all open" Kurt answered as she look up at him and smile walking up to the bed resting her phone on the nightstand and climb on slowly crawling up in his arms as he takes her into his arms.

Flattening her body against his body laying her head on his chest closing her eyes while her his hand begin to stroke her hair lovingly feeling her warmness against him was so relaxing and beautiful at the same time.

"So did you really enjoyed your first time honey?" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh and I wouldn't forget it" reply Kurt still feeling the pleasure pinching him.

Quinn who was blushing and smiling his chest then lift up her head looking at him as she kiss his "Oh so Soft" lips.

"I love you my Kurty" Quinn says smiling against his lips as he giggled at the nicknames she gives him.

"I love you too my Quinny" Kurt says with love in his voice as they continue to make out.

Quinn's phone then ring on the nightstand as she pull away briefly but Kurt just pull her back into the kiss whispering "Don't study it" to her as she obey and kiss back.

Santana and Brittany in Santana's room while Santana calls Quinn phone.

"She's not answering" Santana said

"Try again" Brittany asked sitting on Santana bed with her legs fold watching an frustrated Santana sitting at study table while she redial Quinn's number.

Rolling around in the bed making out was Kurt and Quinn as they heard her phone ringing off again as she pulls away

"I should answer that" Quinn said as he groans and allow her to answer it as she sit on the end of the bed picking up her phone seeing the caller I.D as she raise an eyebrow "Its Santana" she finishes as she answer it

"Hello" she answered while Kurt watches her.

"Hey uh I need to talk to you" Santana said as Brittany signal her to put on loudspeaker as Santana put it one while they listen.

"Uh ok" Quinn said kinda freaked out at how serious she sounds.

"Is Kurt home there with you?" Santana asked as Quinn raised her eyebrows getting up off her bed and walk over to her window while watches her seeing a freaked out look on her face.

"No he isn't, why" Quinn asked with a low voice

"Well ..." Santana begin

Kurt sitting on her bed then saw her sit down by the stool next to her window with her mouth open as she look at him moving the phone away from ear covering it with her hand.

"She knows" Quinn said softly as his eyebrows raise and get up walking up to her

"Knows what?" Kurt asked

"She saw us kissing by your car today" Quinn whispered as his open wide. When Kurt said he doesn't care about who will see well he's kinda scared right now because the person who finds out about Kurt and Quinn little "Secret Love life" is no other than Santana Lopez , and knowing her she will destroy it and he really don't want AT ALL!


	8. I Don't Care!

Quinn who sitting down feeling goosebumps raise on her skin with a blank look on her face until a voice on the phone alarm her again as Kurt stoop down next to her with his hands on her thigh.

"Uh I'm here, so did you really saw me and Kurt...kissing?" Quinn asked as she heard a calm sigh.

"Quinn look I know Kurt's there with you because I can hear his heavy breathing and I know you two have a thing and is keeping it on the 'DL' but you don't have to worry because I have your back on this one" Santana said while Brittany gives her a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"Really ?" Quinn asked with a surprised look on her face making his heart skip a beat.

"I mean yea you helped me and Britt's – well my problems I should say , but on the other hand you were there for us so we decides to keep this a secret just for you" Santana said with a smile on her face

Hearing that Quinn squeezed her tights with a bright smile on her face as Kurt face turn pink eager to hear Santana's answer.

"Oh my god thanks San' it really means a lot to me and Kurt—"

"But Quinn" Santana begin with her serious again as Quinn face slowly get back to normal. " To my opinion whatever kind of relationship you have with Hummel you should take it slow I mean he was Gay and had a boyfriend who probably think him and Kurt is still in a relationship , but just take it slow find how him and Blaine had a fight if he's faithful enough for you okay" Santana finishes. Quinn face then turn to a depressed sad look soaking in Santana words she cannot believe this is Santana Lopez but she's right she just fall quickly in love with him she haven't really get to ask him all about his relationship with Blaine and two she doesn't know if he's just playing her although he doesn't look like a cheating type but she needs to know!

Quinn then look at the concerned boy who's look deep in her eyes with sparkling grey eyes as she let out a sad sigh and look away from him.

"Your right I haven't think that exactly , but thanks for not ruining my love life... again" Quinn said with a low voice.

"You're welcome and just think about what I said I'll call you later bye" replied Santana

"Bye" Quinn responded removing the phone from her ear hangs up looking down at her phone as he frown.

"Quinn , well what she said" Kurt said to the thinking blonde.

"Uh , she says she would keep it a secret" Quinn answered still looking at her phone.

He then take one of her hand into his as she finally look at him with sad eyes making his heart wrench.

"Are you ok" Kurt asked as she nod

He just sighed and get up putting his hand under her thigh and lift her up in his arms walking back to her bed and crawl back on and sit with her in his arms. He looked at her with soft eyes trying to figure out why she looks so depressed.

"Quinn" Kurt called as she look up at him with frustrated eyebrows "What's wrong you look down about something" He finishes as she look away.

She then slide out his grip moving to the end of bed while he watches her trying to get a idea to get her smiling again he really hate it when she's like this he doesn't know why she's like it though, looking at her seeing the room light hitting on the hickey on her neck as he grins and begin to crawl up to her. Sitting on the end of the bed looking at her hands then saw a pair of porcelain hands move to in front of her and feels warm skin on her back while soft lips kiss her neck slowly making her breathing hitch and her skin turn red again.

"Do you know how you make me feel, so seeing you like this its— as he move up to her ear—"Killing me" Kurt whispers in her ear. She then couldn't help herself but smile as she turn and look at him seeing the trying brunette looking in her eyes , Quinn eyes get soft and her face return the normal the pink IN AGAPE look she always have on her face when she's with him. She would never think about him as a cheating type but Santana's words keep running in circles around her brain. Kurt then mouth "I love you" to her as her body loosen out and her temperature got warmer, she slowly turn her body and his hands move to her waist as she kiss him sweetly. Pulling her to sit on his lap while he kiss back, From Kurt's insane kissing technique obviously she then moan against his lips making her cheeks burn red again ,knowing Kurt when he hear her voice in a little sexy moan like that it automatically send him crazy as he begin gnaw on her lips moving to her jaw line making her jaw hang slack and her eyes close with her eyebrows formed sadly. Kurt then begin to get warm quickly below the belt as she felt it.

"Ahh" Kurt groan as her eyes widen feeling the oncoming erection

"Kurt wait" , Quinn said but he didn't hear her.

Santana's words soon came back pounding over and over in her head like a hammer pounding a nail in a wall. Where he's heading she don't know if she can stop him , he's gnawing on her like a dog chewing on his bone it's not bad its extremely arousing her but those words what Santana said its killing her while she's getting turn on. One of his hands then made its way to in front of her as she tensed up feeling him begin to palm her.

"Kurt plz—Ahh" She moans again making him go more crazy as his erection hits underneath her.

"Oh I want you so bad" Kurt groans against her jaw

Quinn then pulled away climbing completely off him sitting down in front of him with a heaving chest and bugged eyes while Kurt watches her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong now?", Kurt asked as she smile sheepishly scratching her hair thinking of something to say.

"Um I – , as her eyes look at the tent in his jeans as she gulp hard- "Uh I'm just not in the mood for 'Round two' sorry" Quinn says as his tent descend slowly and his heart slows down.

"Ok then can I cuddle with you?" He asked as she sighs in relief and shaked her head in yes.

She then move back up to him as he take her back into his arms and lie his head back on the pillow as Quinn flatten her body again against his. His hand rubs up and down her back as both their hearts slow down and closed their eyes.

Kurt who was smiling feeling her against warm against him then wanted to say something to her.

"Quinn?" , He called

"Yes" ,She answered.

"I love you" , Kurt says heartly as angst an Santana's words smack back in her head making her eyes open and her body tensed up

"I love you" reply Quinn.

He then felt her body language change as he ignored it closing back his eyes and sing 'Marry me by train' softly, somehow that song pops into his head whenever he's around. Quinn hearing him sing to her like that to her what else would want its Fucking Cute! She then yawn feeling herself drifting off to sleep, Kurt feels her breathing slows down and then looked at her seeing that she's sleeping as he smiles and kiss her head leaning back his head on the pillow and close back his eyes and smiles till he fall asleep.

Saturday morning reached and sunlight burns into Quinn's room where she's sleeping as an alarm clock goes off, her eyes open and groaned stretching out her hand and slams it down on it taking it off completely. Quinn then rolls and lay on her back looking up at the pale ceiling of her room and groans again. Last night from 8 o'clock till now she didn't sleep well because she didn't have her 'Kurtsie' with her. Quinn's phone then begin to vibrate on her nightstand as she turn her head looking at it and pick it up seeing a text from 'Kurty' as she smiles clicking it open

"_Good morning my lovable Quinny I love you"_

Seeing that made her heart leapt in her chest, it's really cute because he knows the exact time she gets up and sends a 'Morning' text. He will make a absolute good husband one day, as she pushed the end button on her phone then saw a missed call from Santana making her wanna know whats the problem now. She then dial her number.

Sleeping like a baby in room was Santana then heard her phone ring off loudly next to her as her eyebrows knot muttering a "Dammit" as she picks it up seeing its Quinn and sighs answering it.

"Hello", Santana answered in a groggy voice scratching the mat on top her hair.

"Uh hey , um I saw tried calling me what's up?" Quinn asked.

"Oh um yea I called to say that Rachel knows about you and Kurt" Santana says as Quinn eyes widen

"What !" Quinn exclaimed

"She said she saw you two kissing like 2 weeks ago, by Kurt's locker" reply Santana as Quinn slaps her forehead.

"Oh my God Berry knows" Quinn says with a sudden pain in her chest.

"Yea ...well you know what I think you should do, I mean Detective Berry is on your case now and knowing her as a 'Blabbermouth' she will eventually tattletale to Finn. And Finnstein will get furious and destroy it and develop some sort of idiotic grudge on you because everyone still think Kurt and Blaine is dating so what you want to do. Come clean with Kurt asking about how him and Blaine and find how he really feels about you, if he's Faithful enough for you , It's your choice Q" Finished Santana as she hangs up tossing her phone back on the bed and closed her eyes going back to sleep.

Quinn let her phone slips out her hand landing on bed as she closed her eyes. Right now, apparently everyone knows about her and Kurt love affair it's so fucking infuriating! She don't want to lose Kurt at all he everything to her so losing him it's like DIEING itself. But she needs to think this out and fast, so the blonde then climb off her bed and head downstairs. Quinn then saw her mother in the kitchen finishing up her cup of coffee before she goes to work as she spot her by the steps with angst written all over her face making her mother frown.

"What's wrong Quinny are you ok?" Ms Fabray asks watching her make her way up to her and sit on a counter stool.

Quinn then took in a deep breath and look at her, "I'm kinda having some boy troubles" Quinn says as her mother sighs in relief she taught Quinn was going to say she's 'Pregnant' again or something.

"Oh ok with whom I may ask?" Ms Fabray asked as Quinn look down running her fingers thru her hair.

"Ok this might sound hilarious and a little weird" Quinn begins making eye contact with her mother again. "Do you remember Kurt?" Quinn finished

The older blonde then lean against the counter squinting her face trying to remember.

"Wait isn't he the gay one with a good voice in that singing club that you're in" Ms fabray says.

Quinn then blinks twice dumbly at her and sighs again "Yes him well-" Quinn begin as her mother cut her off.

"Okay ok before you finish can you speed up or I'll be late for work" Her mom warn looking at her wristwatch walking over to sink putting down her cup.

"Um... sure well what I was trying to say is that I'm in a kind of relationship with Kurt" - as her mother turn around with an freaked out facial expression making Quinn heart beat faster and so as her words making everything come out - "and I'm having boy troubles with him because Santana said that she saw me and him making out and that to slow things down with him because how he was gay, but it's too late because I had already had se- Quinn immediately covered her mouth with both her hands as her face turn crimson red as her eyes meet eye contact with a red furious face as Quinn gulp hard removing her hands away from her mouth.

"What did you had with him already" Ms Fabray hissed as Quinn end up like a fish out of water but not gasping for water but for words.

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal in a fitted grey jersey (he sleeps in) and shorts ,he then put down his spoon in his bowl looking at the ceiling while he remembers last evening pleasurable moment as he bits down his bottom lip and let go a prolonged (Hmm). Coming into the kitchen yawning and looking messy was Finn as Kurt spotted him.

"Morning" Kurt greeted loudly startling Finn as he squint his eyes at him.

"Morning my human alarm clock jeez" Finn hissed wiping some drool from his mouth.

Kurt just giggled to himself and continued his cereal, Finn went over to the cabinet talking out a bowl and sit down on a chair by the table taking the cereal and pore some in his bowl then milk as he look Kurt who's smiling to himself.

"What you smiling about?" Finn asked as Kurt look up at him.

"Nothing" Kurt simply replied.

"Um ok, well can I just say you have been in a good mood these days" Finn says beginning to eat his cereal as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kurt asked

"Yea you have, I suggest Blaine" Finn teased as Kurt smile disappear and his face turn to an annoyed look.

"Of course not" Kurt reply with his uptight voice as Finn frown.

"Well I just thought, I mean he is your boyfriend right?" Finn says.

"Well you thought horribly wrong" Kurt hissed.

Finn paused for moment taking in his state watching him eat his cereal angrily.

"The only person that makes me happy isn't anything like Blaine" Kurt said.

"Who is it then" Finn asked.

Kurt drops his spoon in the bowl letting it make a soft 'Plink' as he lean back against the chair and look at the floor as his face turn to mellow thinking look. Finn just sits there looking at the silent boy who's sitting across the table wondering what in the world is up with him. Kurt hand then turn into a fist as his eyebrow knot, once again he does not care!

"I don't care about what you will say or what anybody would think but im in love with this person" Kurt begins.

"Whoa what in the world is up with you, I told you I accept you and Blaine-" As Kurt get furious.

"Dammit I'm not fucking dating Blaine Finn!" Kurt shouted silencing Finn as his eyes widen. "Everything about me have to be related to that Fucking Blaine, Blaine this Blaine that I don't give a fuck anymore about him!" "The only person I love and care about and does the exact same thing towards me is Quinn ok, I don't care about what she have done to you but she's different now and she loves me, so please I don't want to hear anything about him 'kay" Kurt finished as he gets up walk out the kitchen heading back upstairs

Finn who was sitting in his chair with bugged eyes and open mouth with an invisible question mark on top his head muttering a "What just happen"

Quinn who was still silent then open her mouth as her mother hand raised her hand to cut her off.

"Look I've got to go, but where not finished" Ms Fabray warn picking up her bag and walked to door while Quinn watch her with an worried look and soon winced at the slam of the door. She then sighed and run her hand thru her hair she has to use those words! She went over to the living room and pick up the phone off the hook and dial his number. Kurt who was lying on his stomach with his face sink in a pillow heard his phone ringing off on the bed alarming him as he scrambled to pick hearing the ringtone which is (obviously) Marry me by Train he knows its her.

"Hello my eternal love" Kurt answered

"Hey Hon can you come over I -

"Okay I'll come, YAY!" He says as he hangs up and skips out his room heading downstairs.

Hearing how he'd sound she know he would be here in a split second so she hurried and to bathroom.

She was already dressed just in a dress like usual; she was sitting on the couch with nervousness exploiting into the house atmosphere as she heard his car pulled up in her driveway she then get up and stand in front the door till he ringed the door bell and she took in a deep breath as she open it to see him leaning against the doorway with the cutest of faces ever making her warm he's so cute!

"Hello my beautiful bound buoy" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey love" She answered as he walked up to her taking her by the waist.

"I've missed you last night you know" He whispers as a flush appeared on her face looking away from him and bit down her bottom lip.

He let go of her waist closing the door behind him and then faced her again as he hold her face in his moving closer to her face.

"Kurt I need to—" . as he placed a finger on her lips cutting her off.

"Can I just kiss my honey I've missed her in my bed next to me last night" Kurt whispered.

She couldn't help but smile as she moved closer to him catching his "Oh so Soft" lips in a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as they engaged deeper in to it.

Quinn pulled a little away from his lips and look in his eyes and all she saw was a guy who probably still has a boyfriend and she couldn't take it she has to know.

"What's wrong love" Kurt asked brushing his lips against hers as she looks down.

Quinn takes him by the hand pulling him upstairs, Kurt's imagination went wild and start to get excited below the belt seeing her pulling him upstairs what more will he think. She then pulled him inside as his hand push the door close watching her walk in the middle of the room as her breathing got heavy with the words right there just for her spill them out. Her eyes look at him seeing the excited jittering boy in front of her biting down on bottom lip while sways his body, she then realise what's happening to him as she open her mouth to stop but he was then walking up to her like an incoming missile as he lift her up on his waist and attack her lips.

"Oh uh" Quinn groan as he put her on the bed hovering his body over her as he kiss her again taking her legs opening them allow him to grind his oncoming erection. "Kurt wait"

"Oh your lips are soft" Kurt moan

"Kurt ... as her shut and her eyebrow knot... STOP!" Quinn shouted as he let go of her mouth raising up his body and look at her with an heaving chest.

Quinn take that as a chance to slip out his grip and climb off the bed standing up by the window looking at him, as he moves and sit at the bed looking deep into her eyes.

"Kurt I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore", Quinn says making him blink dumbly at her.

"Can't do what anymore exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt I think I'm rushing things with you" reply Quinn.

"Rushing what?" Kurt says with a confused look as she takes in a deep breath.

"What am I to you?" Quinn asked

Kurt paused for a minute looking at seeing her state then realising what's going on.

"Wait you think im not faithful to you" Kurt spat but she didn't answer but just look away from him as Kurt get annoyed.

"Wow I can't believe this" Kurt scoffs as Quinn look at him. "The only person I love and care about thinks I don't love her that's so GREAT!" As Kurt get off the bed and walk away from her.

"Kurt I just don't know!" Quinn says as he turned around and looks at her.

"Don't know what?" Kurt asked as she stammers. "HUH!"

"Don't know about you and Blaine; don't know if you broke up with him I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Quinn shouted as he gets angry.

"Oh my god" Kurt says as she gulp hard. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"Well I—

"Ok you so want to know about me and Blaine ok" Kurt begins as he walks over to her study table while her eyes lock on him. "Blaine cheated on me with this gay guy name Sebastian..."

"I didn't accuse him or call him out about it ...I just didn't know what to do so I didn't speak to him in a while now..I..I completely locked him out of my life I didn't want anything to do with him, and now..."

As his voice starts to break and his eyes water making Quinn heart wrench, as he look up at her with knot eyebrows.

"And now I found someone who I love in a way I never loved before thinks I'm...I'm playing her like I'm that Fucking Puckerman!" Kurt screamed with a pain in his voice looking at her thru running tears making her eyes water.

"Kurt I didn't know I'm sorr-

"Oh stop! You know how I feel about you, and who may I ask pop that stupid idea into your head?" Kurt asked as she looks down on the floor.

"Santana" She answered quietly.

"Wow Santana I would have never guess she do something like that" Kurt growled as Quinn look up at him.

"Don't start on her because if she was like how she was before she would have run her mouth to whole school about us!" Quinn says annoyed as he walks up to her.

"I don't care! I would go outside and run around this whole neighbourhood screaming from the top of my lungs 'I'm in love with Quinn Fabray and I screwed with her last night!" Kurt shouted as tears finally run down her red face.

"I don't care I love you Quinn I really do I give you everything I would ever give someone I love" He says lowering his voice. "And why Blaine cheated on me because I didn't give it up to him because I wasn't ready, so he ran off and fuck with this Sebastian who goes Dalton and come back like an angel thinking I wouldn't know he have done that" "I gave you my virginity, I gave you my love, I even tell Finn about us and this is what I get Accuse of cheating and doubt ... Thanks a lot Quinn" Kurt finished as he walk away making break down in tears as she walks after him.

"Kurt I'm sorry" Quinn cried as he stop by the door and look at her with a red sobbing face.

"Goodbye Quinn" Kurt says as he open the door and walked outside closing it behind him.

Leaving Quinn there with and broken heart as she dropped to her knees and continues to cry in her hands, Kurt standing outside her bedroom door hearing her cry then make his heart hurt more as he head downstairs. Quinn then heard the door downstairs slam as he she hear him start his car and reverse out her driveway as she gets up and walk to the window looking out as she saw he didn't drove off, Kurt in his car then look up at her bedroom window as their eyes meet in fours, he just sighed and turn back his head putting the gear in drive and drove off. Quinn then cried more as she climbs on her bed and continued crying right she thinks she the most Heartbreaker in the world.j


	9. Can you Believe

Friday 10th, February, 2012

The day in McKinley high was a Gloomy, blue day for Quinn Fabray. Ever since Tuesday when Kurt get angry at her and possibly had break up with her she has been feeling extremely woeful, she have broken the heart of the most fragile person she has ever met. For the hold week whenever she walks through the halls of the school and she sees Kurt by his locker packing books in his bag for the next subject or fixing his hair and if his eyes meet contact with hers, his face that was looking like if he was grieving would then stop what he's doing closing back his locker and walk away in other direction. Every time she saw him like that would make her feel like she's the devil that have taken way the soul of an innocent being and that made her wanna break down in tears in the middle of the hallway.

It's club period and Quinn was sitting in the Glee club next to Mercedes who's talking to Tina about the outfit she have buy to wear at Sugar's party was dehydrated and sore from crying but managed to cover it up a little so Mercedes wouldn't think something was up. Tina's eyes then look up in the upper right corner of the Glee club as she saw Kurt who look like he have the world of depression sitting alone and way from the others made Tina want to know what's wrong with him.

"Um Mercedes what's wrong with Kurt?" Tina asked as Mercedes follow her eyes and look up at Kurt as her face turn serious once it's Kurt she turns like a Mother who's worried for her kid and would want to kill whoever did him anything.

"I don't know" Mercedes answered as her eyes look down at Quinn who's looking almost the same as she raise an eyebrow.

"Quinn" Mercedes called as she looks at her.

"Yes" Quinn answered.

"What is wrong with you and Kurt?" Mercedes asked taking Kurt's attention as he looks at them.

"Um nothing why asked?" Quinn says as his face turn annoyed rolling his eyes towards her she's still keeping their former love life on the Down low.

"Because you too look like... never mind but if I find out what's really up with too I'll be on both you'll case okay" Mercedes hissed as she turn back and talked to Tina making Quinn gulp hard.

"Mr shu" A voice that wasn't heard for period said.

"Yes Kurt" Mr shu answered as Quinn look up at him Kurt who's hand was up in the air.

"Can I sing something?" Kurt asked taking everyone attention.

"Okay you have the floor" Mr shu says as Kurt get up and walks down the steps and stand in front of everyone.

"This song goes to a certain person in this very room and that person knows who their selves are and I suggest that the person_as Kurt look at Quinn_listen to the lyrics carefully" Kurt says making Quinn feel more bad.

Kurt then nod at Brad as he begin the intro for "_Robin Thicke Can you believe"_

_"Nothing can make you high."_

_"Or put fire in your eyes."_

_"Or give you a chance to fly."_

_"When you need the wings. When all that you've got is Doubt."_

As he look at Quinn who's staring at him with sad eyes.

_"And nothing can stop you from feeling down."_

_"But oh I know, I know exactly how you feel."_

_"But can you believe now__."_

_"when you're on your knees now."_

_"begging and pleading now."_

_"Can you believe?"_

_"When all that you've got is Doubt."_

_"And no one to pull you out."_

_"When your heart is slowing down."_

_"Can you believe?"_

Everyone else in the room soon realise who the person is as all of them look at Quinn while she listen with tears filling up in her eye lids hearing him sing with pain in his voice. Kurt then looks at Blaine who's sitting in the second row next to Sam as he smiles thinking Kurt's singing the song towards him.

_"See the person I love the most..."_

As he look back at Quinn.

_"...Is so far away tonight."_

Making Blaine frown and look at her.

_"And no other medicine or promise is."_

_"Gonna heal me up right."_

_"But I got to believe. The hurry, be, will be together."_

_"Cause that's all I got"_

_" And oh, I know. When your down at the bottom"_

_"Can you believe?"_

Mercedes then look at blonde next to her who's breathing heavy with glisten eyes lock at Kurt, then at him who's staring directly back at Quinn as her face squinted realising what's going on.

_"Can you believe it now."_

_"when all hope seems gone". _

_"When your Mother and Father can't keep you safe from harm."_

As his eyes get soft and his voice pitch more higher.

_"Can you forgive in your heart?"_

_"Can you ask for forgiveness?"_

_"When your down at the bottom Can you be free?"_

_"Can you believe in yourself?"_

Seeing her with a grieving look on her face as his voice get back lower the way it was and his face kinda angry looking. Greg who's playing the guitar then play the solo. Quinn looking at him frozen in her seat then begins to sniffle as Rachel and Finn look at her with concerned faces.

_"Can you believe?"_

_"When all that you've got is Doubt."_

_"And no one to pull you out."_

_"And your heart is slowing down."_

_"Can you believe?"_

Quinn tears then fall as Kurt starts to feel bad but he ignored it and continued to sing.

_"If nobody's watching you will never know"_

_"If somebody's watching you will never know"_

_"If nobody's watching you will never know"_

_"If somebody's watching you will never know"_

_"If nobody's watching you will never know"_

_"if somebody's watching you will never know"_

As he take a step forward towards to her.

_"Can you believe"_

_"When you're on your knees now?"_

_"Begging and pleading now. And your heart is slowing down."_

_"Can you Believe?"_

The song then finished and the room then get silent as Kurt take in deep breath and everyone stare with their mouths open.

"I'm so sorry" Quinn said as Kurt look away from her and step back.

Quinn then couldn't stay there anymore and get up walking out the room sobbing while everyone watch confused except Mercedes who's furious.

"What the hell is wrong with Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"If you wanna know what's wrong, just go and ask her" Kurt says in a low bitter voice and walks back up to his seat and sits down.

Mercedes then got up in front of everyone and look at him.

"I don't know what in world happen between you and Quinn, but there's one thing I Know Hummel and is that you are acting like a complete Dickward!" Mercedes exclaimed as Kurt shrugs and look at the floor making Mercedes scoffs and head outside to find Quinn.

While Kurt look at her storming out the room then feel very bad inside, although he's angry at her he doesn't like to see her like that sobbing and crying it makes his heart wrench although all of it is her fault but he think he have overdo it with that song.

"Quinn!" Mercedes shouts running down the halls but soon stop and think: 'Girl's bathroom' then continued down the halls.

In the bathroom Quinn was blowing her nose into some toilet paper which is not good because of "GERMS" as she shrieks tossing away the paper and start wash her nose in the sink. Mercedes then came bursting thru the door startling Quinn.

"I'm going to ask again what is wrong with you and Kurt!" Mercedes shouts closing the door behind her.

"Okay okay" Quinn plead as she take in a deep breath and run her fingers thru her hair leaning back against the sink and look at Mercedes again.

Quinn then tell Mercedes about her and Kurt from the beginning to the end as she take in a deep breath again look at the shock Diva next to her with her mouth open.

"Oh my god" Mercedes says making Quinn begin to Quiver again, "You and Kurt was dating...And you guys didn't even tell me!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It all happen so fast, I'm sorry" Quinn says looking at floor as her eyes water again making Mercedes calm down. Kurt who was walking down the hallways looking for Mercedes and Quinn then heard familiar voices coming out the Girls bathroom as he stop and listen as he heard Quinn voice.

"What was I thinking, Kurt a cheater he's not Noah he's fucking Kurt Hummel the kindest sweetest lovable person I've ever met..." Kurt then begins to feel bad he didn't know he just let out his hidden Blaine rage at her.

"... I mean I'm not something to love I have broken 2 innocent hearts I got pregnant for a douchebag, make a beautiful baby girl I left her there to get a good home, she did then me being an selfish Bitch that I am I tried to get child protection services on Shelby. I made her so angry I can't even see Beth again! Every time I see that little face all I see is me obviously she even have my Bitch face worked out already" Quinn said as tears fall down her face again as her voice breaks.

Kurt outside then begin to cry leaning his head on the door letting it make a soft thud.

"But hear again someone loves me again, he have done everything just for me to love him back he turn from a uptight fashionista to an mellow lovable extremely hot straight guy" She then chuckle faintly as she turn and look at herself in the mirror. " He even give away his virginity to me"

"Wait you had sex with him already?" Mercedes says with wide eyes.

"Yea I did, I kinda skipped out that part" Quinn says as she starts to sniffle again, Mercedes then walk to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok" Mercedes says in a calming voice

"No its not ok, I let my pathetic insecurities get in between me and Kurt" Quinn sobbed

"Don't worry, just give him some time ok" Mercedes said

Kurt unstuck his head away from the door as he open it slowly taking Quinn and Mercedes notice, Kurt then look at the sobbing Blonde as his eyes get soft and he start to walk up them. Mercedes then put a hand out to stop him.

"Don't come any closer, I can't believe you act like a complete asshole back in Glee club" Mercedes says.

"I know and I'm truly sorry—", Kurt apologized as Mercedes scoffs.

"Oh save it Hummel, you know what Quinn went thru and her insecurities but you couldn't see that because of what happen to you and that 'Blade' guy" Mercedes hissed as Quinn look up at him.

"It isn't his fault, it's mine I should have never even thought about him as a not faithful person" Quinn says softly as Kurt look at her in astonishment.

"Quinn", Kurt said with a warm heart as he move closer to them.

"But Kurt" Quinn begins stopping him from coming any closer to her and Mercedes. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for the way acted to me" Quinn finished as he frown and his heart returned to hurt him again. "Mercedes was right you know I have my insecurities an instead you sing that song and made me like an she devil".

"Quinn I'm sorry..I...I" Kurt stammered.

Quinn and Mercedes then walk pass him heading out the bathroom, while Kurt turn watching them walk away, he walked up the bathroom and look at them as Quinn look up at him giving him a faint smile and then turn back her head and continued to walk out the doors of McKinle

leaving Kurt feeling like an Giant ass as he continue to cry silently.

* * *

><p>Saturday 11th February 2012<p>

Kurt needed to apologize to Quinn after yesterday little "Song fiasco" and the way he acted to her was very pathetic and low of him. And the most important thing is he misses her, he misses her a lot. Because just laying in his bed all that is missing is his Quinny, lying his head on a pillow while he face the empty space for a second he think he was hallucinating because he think she was right next to him. Her face as it always is when she's with him pink, smiling, giggling, and the way her eyes sparkle when he calls her Quinny.

"_I love you my Kurtsie" _Kurt heard her say making him blink and rub his eyes and soon frown seeing nothing next to him.

He then rises up from his bed with tussled hair, messy clothes and jittering attitude.

"I seriously need my Quinny back" Kurt says to himself as he takes his wallet of the dresser and head downstairs. Walking into the living room to get his car keys his eyes then look at wall next to stairs to go down to basement as he start to hallucinate again seeing himself having Quinn backed up against the wall both of them in their sleepwear as he hear himself sing:

"_What if I kissed you right now?" _

He then see him lifting Quinn chin up as he take her into kiss, Kurt eyes then widen as he blink again and starts to sweat a little.

"Kurt?" A familiar heavy voice says "Hey Kurt"

Kurt rub his eyes again as he see a worried father with a beer in his hand standing by the same wall.

"Are you ok son, you look sick?" Burt asked as Kurt blink again.

"Uh yes I'm fine just, going to head out for a while" Kurt says picking up the car keys off the coffee table and head to door leaving his father confused.

Kurt pulled up at Wal-Mart without any remembrance of the drive to there as he came out his car locking it and went inside, he then head to the gift store section; the first person he went by was his brunette friend Regina who helped him every time he comes in to shop for gifts. It wasn't hard to look for her because she was the only who dresses neatly and she's the only one that's around his age everyone else look like hags who's in their 30's.

"Hello Regina" Kurt says standing behind her who's packing some anniversary cards in the "Happy Anniversary" section.

She then turns around facing him as her eyes widen.

"Hey Kurt wow you look different, your Dad finally burned all your clothes and closed your credit card" She teased as Kurt groans.

"No he hasn't I just like dressing like this now" Kurt answered.

"Okay... how I may help you then" Regina asked as Kurt sighs.

"I need cards, balloons, toys, roses everything with "I'm sorry" written all over it." Kurt said as Regina chuckled.

"Wow you finally get fed up of that Berry girl didn't you?" Regina asked as Kurt groaned again.

"No it's for my girlfriend who's probably my ex now" Kurt says looking at the ground sadly.

"Okay wait you... have a girlfriend you probably mean _Boyfriend_" Regina teased again.

Kurt then muttered angrily as he digs into his back pocket taking out his phone and begins digging in it.

"Here" Kurt says handing her it "Click play" He ordered.

She then pressed play as the video play she then see a red laughing Blonde.

"I kinda video tape her while I try to make her say..." Kurt say as he start to blush and then soon hear:

"_I love you _Kurty_" _From the phone making him blush harder, the video then ended as she hand him back the phone.

"Wow she's a very pretty one though...wait oh my god your straight!" Regina shrieks as Kurt try silencing her by covering her mouth.

"Shh" Kurt says as she calm down making him remove his hand.

"Ooh so you tapped it yet" Regina says softly with a devilish grin on her face making him turned crimson red.

"Dammit can't you stop thinking about something sexually for once" Kurt giggled as she frowns. "Don't worry I like that about you" Kurt finished making her blush as she walk away while he followed going into the next aisles.

"Okay choice whatever you want" Regina said as Kurt eyes start to watch them.

"Do they have ones for when you make someone cry and they will never forgive for what you did?" Kurt asked as she blinks dumbly at him.

"Okay... well everything here concerns that very same thing you're talking about" Regina says as she begins to take some things of the shelves.

"I want flowers, a card and that cute little pink teddy bear over there" Kurt says as she looks at him. "And I want all ship to 4423 Dudley road" He finished.

"Sure lover boy, just come with me" she says as he follow her to the cash register.

"Aren't there someone here to cash" Kurt asked

"Yea Carlotta, she was preggers and her water broke so she's in the hospital" Regina says going behind the counter.

"Okayy" Kurt said kinda freaked out.

"Hold on a sec" She says as he walk over to the _employer only door_ and open it. "Jerry you have shipment to make so get up!" She shouts closing back the door and walk back over to counter.

"So... you must be really like this girl" Regina says as Kurt hand her his credit card.

"Quinn, yea I do a lot" Kurt answered as she freeze.

"Oh my god", Regina says as Kurt look at her with a worried look thinking something's wrong with his card.

"You are dating Quinn Fabray?" She asked making him sigh in relief.

"Yes I am, why?" He answered.

"Nothing is just, you're dating Quinn Fabray" She says with surprised still in her voice.

"Yes...I am why that sooo is shocking for you" Kurt says as she chuckle.

"Because she is the most beautiful popular girl at McKinley high, and she fell for an ex uptight homo, she must have really like you." Regina says handing him back his credit card as he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, now when is my shipment is going to make?" Kurt asked as a messy hairy guy came walking up to them as Regina eyes widen

"Hold up Jerry forget the delivery because you might give the girl a scare, so just go back and increase your way of getting fired by sleeping" Regina hissed as he groaned and walk away.

"Just a sec" She said to him

As come out from behind the register and walk up to the guy who's talking to some girl by the Valentine's Day section.

Kurt then looks at the Valentine's Day poster on the wall behind the counter seeing a couple as it remind himself of him and Quinn, obviously because the guy is a brunette and the girl is a sandy blonde. He then sigh sadly as Regina came back with the guy.

"Hey Kurt this is Eric, he will be doing your shipment." Regina said as he groaned, "He will be make the delivery at 1:00" She finished as Kurt sigh in relief.

"Thanks alot Regina and Eric" Kurt said.

"Your welcome, um I should go and deal with another customer when things work out with you and Quinn just visit me here okay, and don't worry I'll sign them" She said

"Okay, see you later" Kurt says as she and Eric walk off.

Kurt then sigh and he starts to make his way out Wal-Mart.

An hour later Quinn and Mercedes is in Quinn's bedroom where they are watching this Lifetime movie a sad one. Quinn who's still gloomy fighting back tears from watching the movie, then something like a doorbell taking her attention.

"Did you hear that?" Quinn asked Mercedes

"No, what you heard" Mercedes says low-ing down the volume on the TV as they heard a doorbell.

Quinn then hurried getting off the bed as head downstairs.

"Coming!" she shouted as she open the door to see a Wal-Mart delivery guy with a bouquet of roses, a card and a teddy in his hands.

"Um are you Quinn Fabray?" He asked

"Yes I am" She answered

He then hand her everything that was in his hand.

"Uh thanks" Quinn says.

"You're welcome" He said walking off.

"Wait who this is from?" Quinn ask

"The name is on the gifts" He called out as he hops back in his truck.

Quinn then head back inside closing the door behind and walks back upstairs, she then enter her room walking over to Mercedes.

"Hmm who's this from?" Mercedes ask teddy bear away from her.

"I don't know everything just have _I'm sorry_ written all over it" Quinn answered.

"Oh here's a note" Mercedes says as read it and soon sighed. "I think you should read this" she said as she hands her it.

Quinn then begin to read seeing "_I'm sorry for what I've done, Love Kurt"_. Her eyes then got soft as she sighs sadly inhaling the flowers scent as she read the card while Mercedes look at her. Quinn face who then turn red as she look at Mercedes with glisten eyes.

"I miss him" Quinn said as Mercedes sigh and move closer to her.

"Then what you wanna do" She asked as a Quinn phone on the bed starts to ring knowing its him and froze herself. "Well aren't you gonna answer that" Mercedes asked

"I don't know" Quinn answered softly as the phone stop ringing.

Kurt in his room trying to call Quinn as he realize she's not answering as his eyes starts to water as he dial her house phone number.

Mercedes and Quinn then heard the phone downstairs as she hurried putting down the flowers and the card on her study and head downstairs. As they heading into the living as they both froze in front phone till it stop.

Kurt then soon heard the voicemail making his tears fall.

Mercedes and Quinn soon heard the beep as they heard the voicemail.

"_Quinn it's Kurt, I'm just calling to ask if you like the flowers and teddy bear I've send you I wanted to send more but..._" as they heard sniffle making Quinn know he's crying as her heart winched and her tears start to fall making Mercedes feel sad for them. _"What I'm trying to say is that...I love you Quinn I really love you I miss you I can't even sleep because everytime I close my eyes all I see is a beautiful sandyblonde who I shouted at and made cry. "I really miss you Quinn I miss you here with me, I miss hearing your voice I just miss you please tell me what I have to do to get my Quinny back please, I would understand if you don't forgive but that wouldn't make me stop loving you" _The message then ended as Quinn look at Mercedes again.

"What should I do?" Quinn asked as Mercedes look back at her.

"You should listen to your heart" Mercedes says tapping her on the shoulder as she walk back upstairs.

Quinn then look back at phone debating with herself if to call or not, while Quinn is debating Kurt was holding his phone watching the videotape of her he showed Regina seeing her smiling and laughing as he sighs with soft eyes as he hear the part he loves the most "_I love you Kurty_" making him smile thru running tears as he plop himself back on the bed closing his eyes as he try to go to sleep but once again he sees Quinn but this time she it's from when he encountered her and Mercedes when she said _"I can't forgive you"_ as he groaned opening back his eyes and just stayed there with his eyes open and continued crying pulling a pillow over his face.


	10. A Thousand Years

Sunday 12th of February 2012

An alarm clock then went off as a groggy groan was made laying on the bed covered up in sheets and pillows then rose up looking messy than ever was Kurt as he wipe drool of his chin and rub his eyes and cheek which had tear stains on it as he turn to his right and take off the alarm clock. He then look down seeing he have on the same clothes from yesterday, he can't even remember the last he have done or remember when he had his "Daily moisturizing" session. The drawn out soprano attention then turn to his phone on the left seeing it lighting up as he quickly pick it up hoping its Quinn, he then saw 4 missed calls from Mercedes as his eyebrows rise in surprised. Mercedes is currently angry at him so her calling it has to be something about Quinn; he looks at his wrist watch seeing 8:30 as he dial Mercedes number.

"Yes Hummel" The diva answered.

"Um hi...uh I saw you tried calling me is everything okay with Quinn?" Kurt asked in a worried tone.

"Yes everything is fine with Quinn, I'd call because... I can't handle seeing Quinn like this again so I wanna help you" Mercedes says making Kurt smile with a warm heart "So what's the plan?"

"Um...uh can you meet me by Wal-Mart for 11:00" Kurt says as he hear her sighed on the other end.

"Whatever" She replied as she hangs up.

Kurt then gets up off his bed as he head down stairs to the bathroom with nothing on his mind but Quinn.

Kurt then came out his car in Wal-Mart wearing a grey jersey, blue long sleeve underneath, denim jeans and just sneakers on his feet. He then spots Mercedes outside waiting on him as he lock his car and walk up to her.

"Hey" He greeted to her.

"Hey yourself" Mercedes says as they walk in.

"Wait a second does Quinn know you're with me?" Kurt asked as she rolls her eyes.

"Of course not" Mercedes hissed as they walk in the gift shop where they saw Regina by the cash register on her phone.

Regina then notices them as she hangs up her phone.

"Um... hi did everything go well with Quinn?" Regina asked as Kurt sighed

"Uh...no" Kurt says sadly as Regina sighed in failure.

"Okay so what now?" Regina asked

"I know does gifts weren't enough gosh I'm so stupid" Kurt says smacking himself in the head.

"Um Kurt I wanted to tell you this before, Kurt you can't get a girl to forgive you by buying her stuff you have to earn it like go face to face with her and show her how you feel" Regina said as Kurt frown slowly turns into a grin.

"Like showing her through... a song!" Kurt responded with glee as Mercedes nod at the idea.

"Yeah that's a good idea, but what song" Mercedes asked as Regina smiled.

"How 'bout Christina Perri ?" Regina said as Kurt squint his face at the idea.

"Christina Perri?" Kurt says in disagree. "That's too slow for me"

"Look Hummel you're gonna sing this song so you'll get back Quinn or I will cut you mister" Mercedes hissed as he gulp hard.

"Okay ok sorry" Kurt plead as he face Regina "So what you have in mind?" he asked

"Oh I know exactly what you're singing" Regina says with an smirk on her face.

Knowing Regina in her thinking mood she's a genius so it have to be good.

* * *

><p>Monday 13th of February 2012<p>

It was almost the end of the school day and Quinn hadn't seen Kurt or Mercedes which is rather off for her. Sitting in Maths being bored then usual then felt a vibration next to her as she dig in her bag front pocket and take out her phone putting it under the desk so Mr Cullen wouldn't see. She then saw a text from Mercedes as she read it:

"_Meet me at the auditorium after school" _She texted.

That had soon made Quinn raise an eyebrow in surprise as she put back her phone in her bag and look up at the clock over the teachers head seeing 8 more minutes as she sigh and tried to pay back attention to her teacher

School was over and Quinn was already in the auditorium as she walks on the stage throwing her bag on the piano while her eyes search for a Diva.

"Mercedes I'm here!" She called out hearing her own voice echo on the walls "Mercedes!"

The center stage light then shines on Quinn as she squinted at the brightness.

She then heard the intro for_ "Christina Perri A thousand years_" as she heard soft footsteps from her right as she saw Kurt slowly walking up to her with soft eyes and the cutest of faces ever making her froze as she stand as she soon then heard him begin to sing.

_"Heart beats fast"_

"_Colours and Promises"_

"_How to be brave"_

"_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall"_

"_But watching you stand alone"_

"_All of my Doubts suddenly goes away somehow..."_

"_One step closer"_

He then reached up to her close as possible as she look in his eyes seeing them sparkle to green making her breathing hitch.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you"_

"_Darling don't be afraid for I have loved you"_

"_For A Thousand Years"_

"_I'll love you for a Thousand more"_

Kurt hand then went into hers as she looks down away from him.

"Time stands still"

As he move his next hand moving away hair from her face and put it behind her ear as lift up her head to look at him.

"_Beauty in all she is"_

"_I will be brave"_

"_I will not let anything"_

"_Take me away"_

"_What's standing in front of me"_

"_Every breath"_

"_Every hour has come to this..."_

"_One step closer"_

Quinn eyes soon begin to glisten as he lean her gently against the piano.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you"_

"_Darlin' don't be afraid for I have loved you"_

"_For a thousand years"_

"_And I love you for a Thousand more"_

"_All along I believed_

"_I would find you"_

"_Time has brought"_

"_Your heart to me"_

"_I will love you for a"_

"_Thousand years"_

"_And I'll love you for a thousand more"_

"_One step closer"_

"_One step closer"_

He then moved closer to her face more as she shakes in his grasp.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you"_

"_Darlin' don't be afraid, for I have loved you"_

"_For a thousand years"_

"_And I love you for a Thousand more"_

"_All along I believed_

"_I would find you"_

"_Time has brought"_

"_Your heart to me"_

"_I will love you for a"_

"_Thousand years"_

"_And I'll love you for a thousand more"_

The song soon ended and there they were face to face, Quinn looking to into soft blue eyes while he looks back at wide bright Hazel eyes making him warm all over.

"Quinn" Kurt begins "I'm very sorry for what I've done to you, I shouldn't have shouted at you... I used my Blaine anger at you, please forgive me" He pleaded.

She just stood there and didn't answer him as she looks down making his eyes full up with tears.

"Quinn..." Kurt says as his voice breaks "Quinn"

One of Quinn hands then move up to his chest over his heart as she cup it, she then felt how it beats rapidly making smile at its rate.

"Quinn I—" He stammers as she look up at him. "Please forgiv—"

She then cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"I Love you my Kurty" Quinn said with a smile making Kurt heart beat faster as he smile.

Quinn then pulls him into a kiss while she wraps her arms around his neck; Kurt feeling her kissing him was so...Magical! Tears then start to fall down Kurt face as he begin to sob against her lips alarming Quinn as she stop and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she saw him smiling from ear to ear while tears fall.

"Nothing I'm just happy" Kurt replied as he take her back into a kiss and lift her up on his waist spin slowly making her smile.

Coming out his car in his driveway as he locks it and look at the smiling blonde on the other side of the car then made him smile warmly at her.

"Come on let's go inside" Kurt said as he feel rain drops fall on his skin and ran over to her taking her hand as they head to door and went inside.

Kurt closes the door behind him and walk up to her from behind and kiss her neck as she giggle and turn looking at him. His father that was in kitchen then saw Kurt and Quinn looking at each other lovingly as he clears his throat loudly startling them as they turn looking at him red than ever. Burt then walk up to them seeing their faces especially Quinn who's looking down on the floor while she holds Kurt hand.

"Hi Mr Hummel" She greeted to him.

"Hello Quinn, um Kurt I didn't know you were bringing in your friends this evening" He said.

"I didn't know you would've been home so early" Kurt replied "But I have something to tell you since your here" Kurt said as Quinn look up at him.

"Um...me and Quinn aren't just friends anymore" Kurt begins "Quinn's my Girlfriend now" He finishes as Burt chuckle.

"Yeah I know you too are friends now—"

"Oh god no Dad she's _my Girlfriend" _Kurt says as his father eyes widen.

"So you're not ..."

"Gay yeah" Kurt said watching the frozen Dad in front of him.

"Your son's my Boyfriend" Quinn says with a smile as Kurt look at her and smile.

His father just looked at both of them with bugged eyes.

"I need a drink" Burt said walking back into the kitchen.

Quinn then frown as Kurt notice and lift her chin to look at him.

"Don't worry, just give him time" He said as she smiles at him. "Let's go upstairs to _my room_"

They then head upstairs hand in hand, they soon reached up to his room and Kurt lock his door as he walk up to her and take her hand once again and guide her to his bed. He then sit on the end of it looking up at her.

"What you want to do, love" Kurt asked her.

"Um I don't know" Quinn answered "What you wanna do?"

Kurt just moves his shoulders up and down in "I don't know". Quinn just sit next to him and rest her chin on his shoulder as Kurt look at her and take her lips into a kiss.

"Mmm" Quinn groaned as they pulled away and look at each other seeing they both want something.

They then begin to attack each other mouths, Kurt then pull her over his lap and begin to gnaw on her neck making her jaw hang slack. Kurt then take her hand and put it by his belt buckle, Quinn soon feel alot of heat from down there as she pull away and look into his eyes and just the way he looks at her she needed no more reassurances.


	11. Show me heaven

**Tuesday 14th February 2012**

It's Valentine's Day at McKinley High and loves blows thru the air, the schools was decorated with everything showing Valentine's Day. Walking up the halls with pride in his step wearing; white fitted jeans, red sneakers and a red and white cardigan with and a white trilby hat on his head is no other than Kurt Hummel. While he walks up the halls having a giant white teddy bear almost bigger than him wrapped round one of his arm and the next hand holding a bouquet of red and white roses the other students watch in surprised while some girls kinda blushes and squeal a little because of how he looks (_Hot_). He then saw a Sandy Blonde by her locker wearing a pink and black sweater dress, white open cardigan over it and obviously pink ballad flats, he then sighed dreamily and walks up behind her seeing her digging in her locker. Kurt then leans into the blonde ear as he whisper:

"What 'cha doing?" Kurt asked in a little sing-song voice.

She then turned seeing a smiling soprano in front of her as she smile back.

"Nothing and how are you this morning sir" Quinn asked teasingly as he sways his body.

"I'm fine, just bringing some gifts for my _Girlfriend_" He answered.

Kurt then hand her the teddy bear as her face light up taking it from him and then took the bouquet of roses as she look at him with a open mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day my Lucy" Kurt said watching her with soft eyes.

"Kurt you shouldn't have brought me all this stuff" Quinn says looking at her gifts and then back up at him. "You..."

She then turned away from him facing her locker as she take out a gift bag out it then face him again and hand him it with a smile.

Kurt eyes then sparkle to blue looking at her as he open it.

"Okay ... oh a stuffed kitten saying _I love you_ aw" Kurt says watching it while Quinn looks on biting down her bottom lip while she squeezed the bear.

"Oh heart shaped chocolates dark chocolate my favourite, a little rose and a card" As he begin to read.

"Just skip that you'll read it afterwards" Quinn hurried

"Okay ok jeez" He giggled as he shove his hand in again

His face soon turned dark red as he blink rapidly he soon take out a small box as he read the title "_Trojan Glow in the dark Condoms and a tube of KY Jelly_".

"You must be really horny for me these days huh?" Kurt asked looking up at her who's looking at him seductively.

"Uh huh" Quinn answered as he put back in the gifts and then look at her and move in to kiss her but then couldn't because of the stuffed bear in her arms.

"That bear is going to be a little problem I think" Kurt says looking at it as she giggles.

"No it isn't" She said putting it down at the side of her as she take him by the hem of his cardigan and pull him into a kiss.

They then close their eyes while Kurt hands move to her waist and passing students stare with wide eyes.

Rachel walking up the hall looking for Quinn then saw her and Kurt making out then walk up to them from behind as she clear her throat loudly taking their attention as they stop and look at her.

"Um sorry for disturbing your little session there, but Kurt I kinda have to speak to Quinn in Private" Rachel says as he let go of Quinn and nod his head in yes.

"Sure" Kurt said as he look back at Quinn and smile as he walk away from them going down the halls while Quinn looks on dazedly as she sighs.

"Uh Quinn" Rachel called taking Quinn attention as turned back facing her. "I owe you and apology" Rachel begins as Quinn sighed and just shoved one of her hand in her locker with her eyes still lock on Rachel.

"I'm so sorry for my behaviour, when I found out about you and Kurt I wasn't myself and I thought—"As Quinn hand her a small stuffed bear holding a heart in his paws saying _Happy Valentine's day_ as Rachel take it away from her watching it with surprised.

"I forgive you I know when you saw me and Kurt making out it freaked you out obviously because you know Kurt was Gay and was taken, but I know so leave it as water under the bridge 'kay" Quinn says with a smile as Rachel blink dumbly at her with an open mouth.

"Okay... are you normal does Kurt have you on drugs or something?" Rachel asked as Quinn chuckle.

"No he doesn't I'm just rather happy these days because I have him, he moves me" Quinn said as Rachel squint her face.

"You talking about Kurt Quinn" She said

"Yes I am" Quinn smiled.

"Kurt Hummel Quinn!" Rachel shrieks.

"Yes Kurt Elizabeth Hummel/Fabray" Quinn says with bright eyes. "Look I'm deeply in love with Kurt, I never feel like this towards a boy... ever especially someone who never had any intentions girls what so ever" Quinn said as she pick her bear at the side of her and hold it in her arms. "I I'm just happy I have him in my life that's all"

The bell then rang as Quinn close her locker and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh I gotta go, see you later Berry girl" The blonde said as she walk away into the school of students rushing to their classes leaving Rachel Freaked out as ever as she shrugs and just walked into the next direction.

It was club time and the Glee kids was in there recommended room waiting for their teacher. Some of the teens were chatting excitingly about Sugars party tonight and the others were just admiring their Gifts. Kurt and Quinn was sitting in their corner away from the others, Kurt was facing Quinn looking at her mesmerizingly while she snuggle with her bear lovingly. And the most shocking thing is just looking at her doing that it was actually turning Kurt on, Quinn then look at him seeing him staring at her motionlessly as she smile at him.

"What's wrong Hon'" Quinn asked as he shake his head in "Nothing" slowly with a red flush covering his face.

She then place the bear on the ground and then turned her body facing him as she hold his face in her hands as she move in and kiss him sweetly and slowly making him melt allowing her to pleasure his mouth.

"Ah" He moan softly against her lips, her eyes widen and pulled away as she see his tent.

"Kurt" She hissed softly, so the others wouldn't hear with knot eyebrows.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You have a boner... in class" Quinn warned softly as he looked down.

"Oh well looky here" Kurt says as Quinn chuckle taking her folder and put it on top his lap.

"You're so adorable" Quinn says as he looks up at her and kisses her again.

Mr shu then walk in the room with papers in hands and he sit next to the piano and rest the papers down on it. He then looks at glee kids as he spot Kurt and Quinn kissing in the corner.

"Quinn Kurt stop making out now" Mr shu warned stopping them automatically as Quinn pay attention to him except Kurt he just stare at her.

"Okay so guys Happy Valentine's to you all" Mr shu greet to the kids

"Happy Valentine's Day" The glee kids reply simultaneously

"Okay um do anyone wanna sing something saying Valentine's" Mr shu asked as Kurt face light up moving his attention to Mr shu.

Rachel then raised her hand as Kurt cut her off by standing up "Mr shu me and Quinn would like to sing something" Kurt said as Quinn look at him as in what he's doing.

"Kurt what are you—,

"Just follow my lead you obviously know this song" Kurt says with a pleasant smile making her nod dumbly, Kurt take her hand pulling her up as they walk down the stairs and face everyone. Quinn then quickly run over to Club's band in right corner of the room and whisper in the lead Violist Edward's ear as he smile and nod his head in yes. She walked back over to Kurt as Edward begins the intro for: The Plain White T's _1234_

Kurt: _1, 2, 1,2,3,4_

The guitar guy then start to play as Kurt and Quinn look at each other then back at everyone.

Quinn:_ "Give me more lovin' than that I've ever had"_

"_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad"_

"_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not"_

Kurt:_ "Make me feel good when I hurt so bad"_

"_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you" _

"_I love bein' around you"_

"_You make it easy"_

As they look at each other and begin to sing together.

Kurt and Quinn: _"It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4"_

"_There's only one thing to do"_

"_Those three words, four you"_

"_I love, I love you"_

While the adolescents watch silently soaking in their adorable chemistry except Rachel who's getting intimidated by how they sound singing together, Mr shu was brainstorming for nationals just listening them singing together it's genius.

Kurt and Quinn:_ "There's only one way to say"_

"_Those three words and that's what I'll do"_

"_I love, I love you"_

Kurt: _"Give me more lovin' from the very start"_

"_Piece me back together when I fall apart"_

"_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends"_

Quinn: _"Make me feel good when I hurt so bad" _

"_Best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you"_

"_I love bein' around you"_

"_You make it easy"_

Kurt and Quinn: _"It's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4"_

"_There's only one thing to do"_

"_Those three words, four you"_

They both look at everyone and form both their hands into hearts

"_I love, I love you"_

They soon hold hands as they voices get high.

Kurt and Quinn: _"1, 2, 3, 4"_

"_I love you"_

As they look back to each other and move closer.

"_I love you"_

The song then finished as everyone get up and applaud them except Blaine who's watching them sadly as he see Kurt peck Quinn on the lips making him even more sadder.

"Wow you too that was amazing!" Mr shu says walking up to them.

"Thanks Mr shu but it's just a little duet" Quinn said as he shake his head in no towards her.

"Nope it isn't" He soon went in the middle of them and put his hands on their shoulders. "Remember when we were talking about watch couple is going sing at nationals" he said as Rachel eyes widen looking up at him.

"Well here they are Kurt and Quinn!" Mr shu says as Kurt and Quinn squeal happily and then heard a loud "WHAT!" from Rachel.

"You said specifically that me and Finn was going to do it" Rachel says standing up as Santana chuckle.

"Wow berry you should have said that in another way because that sounded so—

"Hey, hey!" Mr shu says silencing both Rachel and Santana. "I know Rachel but for the first time I'm saying this they sound better than you and Finn"

"Yeah they do Rachel, they sounded really good" Sam said as Quinn smile at him.

"But, but—

"Rachel stop being so selfish this is for Nationals, and I know you think they sound good together" Mr shu hissed.

"Come on Rach" Finn said to her with a smile as she sigh and sit back down.

"Well ok than that's a yes" Mr shu says looking at Kurt then Quinn then at everyone else. "Here's your couple for Nationals!"

Everyone got up as they head up to Kurt and Quinn except Blaine who's just sitting there in angst. Kurt looked at Quinn who's being hugged by Santana, Brittney and Mercedes as she look at him and grins making him weak.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we got the spotlight for Nationals" Quinn says to Kurt in his car as they pulled up at her house.<p>

"Yea me too" Kurt says pulling up the handbrakes as he look at her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Quinn reply as she kiss him sweetly

His hand move to her face as he go deep into it, gnawing on lips as she pull away.

"Save all of that for later down in the night" Quinn seduced as he smile looking away from her.

Quinn then unbuckle her seat belt as she open the car door and turn back at seeing him blushing and biting down on his bottom lip making her smile again. She then move in and kiss his cheek and hold him by the ear as she whisper:

"But as you should know...I can't wait for tonight"

Quinn then came out the car and soon had to yank her stuffed bear out the door making Kurt giggle. She then close the door and wave him Goodbye and then walk up to her house, Kurt watched her disappear in the house as he turn back straightening his body to face the windscreen. Kurt hand then move to the window button on the car door as he wind up all windows and soon starting to shout and squeal happily

* * *

><p><strong>9:12 pm<strong>

Kurt pulled up at Quinn's house dressed in a; Blue long sleeve Plaid and checker shirt, Black fitted jeans and blue PUMA Clyde sneaker on his foot. He then watch at his hair in the rear view mirror as he begin to fuss over the lock of curly hair down in his face he's been fussing over since he was home while he's coming his hair to be down and wavy that strain of hair keeps going down on his face. His hand then open the car door as came out and close the door behind him as he walk up to her house. He then ring the door bell as a muffled "Coming" was made, the door then open as he saw her mother who's dressed like she's just going to head out of town.

"Hello Kurt, come in" Ms Fabray greet as she allow him inside.

"Goodnight" Kurt reply.

"QUINN YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Ms fabray shouted at the stairs as she look back at him.

"Okay I'll be down in a sec!" Quinn says.

"So you're dating my daughter" Ms Fabray says in a low voice.

"Yes I am" Kurt says kind of in fear.

"Okay so tell me how an openly Gay fall for my Quinny" She asked as he sighs

"Uh I did, I just did seeing what see went thru seeing her sad depress and when I'm with her she's always glowing and then I feel like a thermometer that has reached its limit of exploding." Kurt says with a low voice facing a surprised older blonde. "I'm in love with your daughter Ms Fabray and one day I intend to make her my Wife, and this is a former Gay speaking here"

Her mouth that was open then formed into a smile making Kurt heart slow down for so he was in fear a sec a ago.

"For the first time I hear a boy talk about my Quinny like this, this mean something" She says with bright eyes making him blink again he thought he saw Quinn just now there they kinda look alike when they are overly happy. She then walks up to him and pull him into a hug making him freeze as he stand.

"All I have to say is..." As she let him go still holding is hands and looking at him in his eyes "...Is welcome to our family Kurt Hummel" She finished as Kurt smiles from ear to ear.

"Mom!" Quinn hissed by the stairs as they both turned and look at her.

Kurt face then turned dark red as he gets warm all over seeing pure beauty in front of him. Seeing her wearing a pink skater dress, Pink ballad flats, her hair in curls and a hair band on her head with a bang in front.

"What did I tell you not to freak him out—

"No Quinny she didn't freak me out she just welcome me to your family" Kurt says calming her down as she sighs in relief.

"Oh okay" Quinn says as she look at him completely "You look so cute!" She said as his eyes get soft.

"Not as much as you" Kurt says as she blushes pink and looks at the floor while her mother watches them astonish.

"You too look perfect, well I should leave you too Quinn I will not be home till morning so you know what that means" Ms fabray says as Quinn sighed.

"Yes mom I know" Quinn says annoyed.

"Okay well enjoy yourself you two" She says as she walk away leaving them there.

"Okay" Kurt called out to her while he stares at Quinn till she looks up at him and smiles.

"Why you're looking at me that way?" Quinn asked as he looks away.

"Looking at you like what?", Kurt says as she giggles again and take his hand into hers.

"Oh just stop it...I just love you so much" Quinn says as Kurt look at her as he kiss her.

"I love you too, now come on I told Mercedes we was coming exactly 8 and it's actually minutes to 10 I think" Kurt says as she nod and pulled him to the door getting her coat.

"Mom we're leaving!" Quinn called out opening the door.

"Okay have fun you guys!" Ms Fabray called back.

Kurt and Quinn then head out the door as they walk to his car and gets in and soon begin to head to breadsticks.

**10:15 pm**

Mercedes in Sugar's party was eyeing her wristwatch trying to figure where the hell they are. She then walk over to girls over at the bar pumping to music.

"Did you find them?" Brittney asked

"No" Mercedes replied

"Have you tried calling them?" Tina asked

"...No exactly I haven't" Mercedes says taking out her phone out her purse.

A sudden "Aww" was made from Rachel taking Mercedes attention as she look up at her.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked

"Look who's here" Santana says pointing over at entrance

Mercedes soon looks over there as she saw Kurt and Quinn standing Idling by the doorway looking for them making her a smile at their appearance as she begin to head over to them.

"Do you see them" Quinn asked Kurt who's searching for the Girls as he see Mercedes walking up to them with a smile on her face making him sigh in relief he thought she would be mad.

"Hey Cuties we're over at the bar, come on" Mercedes says walking back to the girls making Kurt and Quinn follow. They then reach up to them as everyone pay attention to them with smiles.

"Hey guys" Kurt and Quinn said simultaneously.

"Hey" They greeted back.

"You too are the cutest couple I've seen for the night" Rachel says looking at them from head to toe.

"Yea you guys look very adorable together" Sugar said as Quinn blush pink and look at the floor taking Kurt's notice as he look at her with soft eyes.

"Oh come on guys we aren't that perfect" Quinn says looking up at them.

"Not as much as you" Kurt says as she looks up at him and turns dark red.

"Aww!" The girls said.

"So who's up for Karaoke?" Sugar said making Quinn look at her once again.

"Right here Sugar" Quinn says raising one of her hand up in the air.

"Okay what you have in mind" Sugar asked

"Uh can you come with me" Quinn says as she look at Kurt "I'll be right back hon" She said as Kurt let her go and allow her to walk away with Sugar while he watch her dreamily and then back girls who's staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You are really into her huh?" Santana said.

"Of course I am why you asked?" Kurt answered.

"Because this is the first time we saw you act this way towards someone" Rachel said

"Well all of that means she's that she is very important to me" Kurt said

"Wow" Mercedes said as Quinn and Sugar came back.

"Okay I think we have to go over to tables because we have a song" Sugar said as the girls grab up their purses and begins to walk over at the tables where the rest of guys are. Quinn then hold Kurt hand and pulled him towards the tables to the first one in front of stage as she make him sit down.

"Stay here" Quinn command

"Okay ok" Kurt smiled

Quinn the walk over to Puck and Sam, who's with the rest of the guys at the last table to the back.

"Hey guys, um can you guys do me a little favour?" Quinn asked them but they just sit there staring at her.

"Well you look rather pretty tonight" Puck seduced.

"Why thank you Puck, but I'm not here for compliments I have Kurt for that" Quinn said trying to sound bitter.

"Okay so what you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"I need you play the guitar to the song I'm going to sing to Kurt" Quinn replied.

"Okay whatever" Puck said nodding at Sam as they get up and walk with her to stage.

"Okay can I have everybody attention here" Sugar says on the stage thru the microphone. "We are having karaoke now and I invite you to the stage my Friend Quinn Fabray!" She says as applause were made.

Quinn and the guys then walk on the stage as Kurt look on with bright eyes and pumping Heart.

"Hey everybody, uh I'm going to sing this song going out to _my boyfriend _Kurt Hummel" Quinn said making his Heart warm when he heard her said that.

Puck and Sam then start the guitar intro to _"Colbie Caillat – I do"_

"_It's always been about me myself and I"_

"_Found relationships was nothing but a waste of time"_

"_I never wanted to be anybody's other half"_

"_I was happily saying I had a love that wouldn't last"_

"_But that was only way I knew till' I met you" _She singed as she look at him seeing him staring at her with love in his eyes.

"_You make me wanna say"_

"_I do, I do, I do do, do, do, do, do, do"_

"_Yea I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do"_

"_Cause every time before"_

"_It's been like maybe yes"_

"_Maybe no"_

"_I can't live without it, I can't let it go"_

"_Oh what did I get myself into"_

Quinn then walks off the stage and walk thru everyone who was rocking to the song.

"_You make wanna say"_

_"I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do"_

Quinn then point at Kurt and walk back up to him.

"_Tell me, is it only me, do feel the same?"_

"_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games"_

"_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down"_

"_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now"_

"_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through"_

She then went in front of him moving as close as possible making Kurt heart beat faster.

"_So can we say?"_

She soon moves away from him and walk back on the stage going in between puck and Sam.

"_I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, doo"_

"_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, doo"_

"_Cause every time before it's been like"_

"_Maybe yes"_

"_Or Maybe no"_

"_I can't live without it, I can't let it go"_

"_Oh what did I get myself into?"_

"_You make wanna say"_

"_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do"_

Kurt gets up and walks to the stage as she walks up to the edge and look down at him straight in his eyes.

"_Me, a family, a house, a family"_

"_Ooh, can we be a family?"_

"_And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you"_

She soon saw his eyes turn blue and face dark red.

"_And we'll remember when we said"_

"_I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do"_

"_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do"_

"_Cause every time before it's been like"_

"_Maybe yes and maybe no"_

"_I won't live without it, I won't let us go"_

"_Just look at what we got ourselves into"_

"_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do"_

Quinn then moves away the microphone away as she put on her puppy dog face.

"_L__ove you" _She singed as the song ended.

Everyone begin to applaud her but she wasn't exactly paying attention to them she was just staring Kurt. Quinn soon get off the stage handing Sugar back the mic as she walks up to Kurt and smile at him. Kurt then holds her face as kiss her chastely and sweetly making her body loosen.

"AWWWW!" The girls say.

Sugar then signal the DJ as everyone begins to hear "_Arms by Christina perri"_ telling everyone to grab somebody and slow dance with them.

Kurt and Quinn soon pulled away as they saw everyone slow dancing, Quinn then look back at Kurt as he offer her a hand and she smiled and put her hand in his as he pull her in the middle of the dance floor and take her against him. Quinn soon wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt's hands made its way to her waist holding her tightly against him. They both look deep in each other eyes both smiling warmly Kurt soon moved closer to her and brush his lips against hers

"I love you Lucy" Kurt said

"I love you too Kurt" Quinn said as she kissed him, "And I wouldn't stop doing that..."

They just continued to make out while they are wrapped up in each and slowing dancing in time with the music.

_**11:38 pm**_

Everyone at the party was completely drunk now except for Finn, two other girls and Kurt and Quinn. The music was louder and the lights were off except for a disco ball in the middle of the room. Some was dancing around drunk-ly on the dance floor while some was laughing uncontrollably and some who was crying for no reason what so ever and then there was the one's who's screwing in the bathroom or making out in the some corner. Kurt and Quinn was sitting on some chairs by the stage next to the dance floor just sitting there watching the others but while they're there, they both was "In the mood" for one another. Kurt then look at her and bit his bottom lip as he move into her and kiss her neck sweetly, Quinn soon giggle and look at him as one of her hand move over to crotch as she rub her hand over him.

"Can I have you?" Quinn asked loudly in his ear so he can hear her.

Kurt smiled at her desperation and kisses her telling her "Yes". She then gets up taking his hand and pull him to his feet as she guide him thru the crowd and head over to Mercedes and Tina who's laughing at the bar.

"Mercedes!" Quinn called her over the music

"Oh hey Quinny what's up" She slurred.

"Nothing um... Kurt and I are leaving!" Quinn shout as Mercedes face got serious

"Oh... well okay I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mercedes answered

"Okay and please don't drive home drunk 'kay!" Quinn says as she walks away pulling Kurt behind as he wave them dazedly.

"They are so funny!" Tina laughed as Mercedes burst into laughter again.

Coming outside going into the parking lot as they head up to Kurt's car, Quinn then pull him to kiss and gnaw all over his mouth feverishly. Kurt soon lean her against the car moaning against her mouth as his jeans got tighter.

"Mine or yours? " Kurt groaned against her mouth as she pulled away a little.

"How 'bout mine's" Quinn replied as his eyes change colour and begins to sparkle.

**Minutes later**

Bursting thru her bedroom door making out wildly, Kurt had the gift bag Quinn gave him earlier that day for Valentine's as he rest it on her study table. Quinn hands then move to his jeans and begin to unbuckle his jeans Kurt who was gnawing on her neck then pulled away as she pull down his jeans. Kurt kicked off both his shoes and jeans as he take her dress and pulled it over her head, He then back away from her and take off his shirt Quinn seeing him shirtless which she loves the most her hands soon begin to itch her because she wants to touch so bad. Quinn take off her balled flats Kurt walked up to her and lift her up on his waist as he kiss her again, he soon backed her up to her bed and place her down on it. Quinn then saw the radio remote next to her as she remember the song she had put on replay for when her and Kurt come over to her house, she then smiled as she pressed play. Kurt soon heard "_Maria Mackie – Show me heaven"_ begin to play softly but loud enough for them to hear, he looked at her and smile.

He then forgot something as he look over to the study table and ran over there picking up the gift bag and then back at her. Opening the gift bag he then take out the box of condoms and begins to open it, while sitting down there looking at him dazedly then saw him take out a condom and open it as they saw bright neon Blue light appear as they both realized it was the condom. Kurt face soon light up as he smiles from ear to ear.

"Wow it's really glowing!" Kurt says in glee making Quinn giggle at him cuteness.

Before Kurt could have put it on Quinn then couldn't take it anymore as she take him by the waist and drag off his briefs roughly.

"Whoa take it easy there, Quinny" Kurt teased as he kicks it off.

She then begin to gnaw on his waist while looking up at him as one of her hands move to his cock and begin to pump it fast and hard as his jaw hang slack and once again his hands moves to her shoulders holding his body steady.

"Quinn!" Kurt shrieks looking at her who's making teeth marks on his thigh and waist. "Oh Fuck it!" he says pre-cuming into her hands

Quinn let go of him and crawl up more on bed and sit down patiently watching him.

Kurt then hurried and put on the condom, Quinn looking at him seeing his glowing throbbing erection made her bit down on her bottom lip. Kurt crawled on the bed and up to her as he take of her underwear pulling it over her ankles, his hand then moved to between her legs and begin to stroke her making her gasp and teased up. A smile came on his face an evil smile as he insert on finger and begins to finger her as her mouth open.

"Oh my" Quinn croaked as Kurt kissed her and begins to finger her faster.

"Kurt! Oh shit!" Quinn moans as she cum against his hand.

He then take out his hand and wrap her legs around his waist as he enter her slowly and begins to thrust in a fast pace.

"Oh" Quinn groan as her breathing rate get faster almost like she's panting for air

Kurt then begins to sweat as pleasure overwhelms him making him go harder and faster banging into her.

"Oh fuck yes!"Kurt growled.

"Ahhhh!"

Quinn then eyes then close and bit down her bottom lip making her clenched against his cock.

Kurt then kissed her sweetly as slow down his pace and takes her by the waist moving his body back on the bed till he's sitting down pulling Quinn over his lap. Quinn feeling motionless like she's his ragdoll then felt him enter her again making her close back her eyes, But before Kurt could go farther his hands slighter over to behind her back and begins to unhook her bra taking it off as he throw it across the room making it hook on the end of her dresser. Quinn then begin to move up and down thrusting slowly, Kurt watching her twins bounce up and down then wanted them as well as he begin to kiss and suck on them. Quinn feeling him gnawing on her breasts made her goes insane as she begins to ride him roughly and faster.

"Oh God!" Kurt moans holding himself back from an orgasm. "Fuck me"

For a guy saying that was rather sexy making Quinn begin to shake wildly slowing down her pace while she listen to the song in the background.

"_**Show me Heaven..."**_

Quinn mouth open as she screams out his name, reaching her climax, coming all over his lap

Kurt then move forward leaning her body back on bed as he slides himself out of her and kneel down in front of her watching her lying on her side with her eyes close while she tries to get back her breath

Kurt then leans into her and kiss her neck making her giggle.

"Can you do and give me something?" Kurt asked as she looks up at him.

"Name it I'll give it to you" Quinn breathes.

He then whisper into her ear as he eyes widen opening completely as she feels him softly caress her ass teasingly

"I ,I never done t, that before" Quinn croaked

"Then this will be your first" Kurt said making her gulp hard with fear

Kurt then hold her by the waist and pulling her ass back against his pelvis roughly turning her head to face as he kiss her sweetly.

"Kurt" Quinn called as he stops "Please be gentle with me"

He then smiled as he digs into the bag taking out the KY Jelly.

"Lie down on her stomach" Kurt command as she do so

He soon open it as he pour some onto his two fingers, Quinn lying down there quivering slightly then felt her cheeks been spend apart as she felt something wet and slimy by her hole making her wench and tensed up. She then felt a finger enter her making her mouth open, he then begin to move in and out slowly while he watch her.

"Oh" Quinn groaned its feeling weird to have something in that hole of her but on the other hand it's really good!

Kurt added a next finger in her and begin to thrust deeper as little gasp escape her mouth, Kurt taken a chance as he add more lube on her hole and added another finger.

"You good?" He asked

"Uh huh just don't stop" Quinn said.

Kurt then taken out his fingers and put more lube on his cock.

"Okay now just go on your hands and knees" He ordered as she get up on went on her hands and knees.

Kurt then move up to her holding cock in position at her ass.

"Okay now im going in okay?" Kurt said

"Okay" She says.

Kurt then slowly moves into her gently, seeing her expanding at his size. Quinn head then went up in the air as her breathing got heavier.

"Oh my, oh my" Quinn croaked.

Kurt then begins to move in and out slowly thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

"Fuck!" Quinn moaned as Kurt smiled at her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No" She says as she begins to want more by thrusting back on him.

"Kurt then went faster, harder making her eyes close as her body shakes wildly.

"Oh yea give it to me harder!" Quinn groaned loudly making Kurt face turn dark red as his cock begins to pulses. "Fuck me please"

Kurt then begins to cum as he squeezes her ass making prints on it, Quinn soon know hes coming making her reach at another orgasm.

"Oh oh ahhh!" Kurt screams reaching his climax

"KURT! FUCK! KURT!" Quinn screams seeing another bright light.

"_**Show me Heaven please..." **_

He soon slide himself out of her as they both fall on bed, Kurt rolled of the condom and roll to the end of bed tossing it into her garbage bin. He then moved back up to her and wrap his arms around her making her cuddle up against.  
>"Did you like your Valentine's night?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Of course" She breathes looking into his eyes "But there's one thing that really excited me"

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I've been fucked in both my holes tonight, and that's really really Hot" She says as Kurt smiled and squeezed her against him making her giggle.

"I Love you" He said

"I love you too" She says seeing him looking deep into hers.

"Oh I love that song we should play it every time were going to make love" Kurt says as she laughed at how he said that.

Kurt then kissed her sweetly and then begins to tickle her making her burst into laughter.

Kurt's in love and that's all he have right now and Quinn she feels like she's the luckiest Girl in world to have someone like Kurt and she doesn't want anything to mess it up...


	12. Secret Admirer

**Hello Fans sorry for late update! Anyway this chap has drama so... brace yourselves. Oh and a Quick note Sebastian never met Kurt so therefore they don't really know each other. One night Kurt called Blaine and heard someone in background which was Sebastian and la dee do he realized Blaine was having an affair so you know now how Kurt know about Blaine and Sebastian ok I don't own Glee! ~MichyCrystal~**

**Wednesday 15 February 2012**

Sitting in Glee Club with a tired expression was Quinn Fabray, since that night before was a long...pleasure...night so she didn't get much sleep. In the room were only her and the girls who are taking about last night party and their adventures to get home.

"Hey ..." Santana begin as she saw Quinn looking tired letting out a long yawn. "...Q" She finished as she smirked.

Quinn looked up at her seeing her and girls who's staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Well you looked like you had a long night" Santana teased as Quinn blushed and looked away.

"Oh no I just feel a little tired I had Gym today" Quinn said as Santana chuckle and get up moving up to her and sit down. Santana then spot a dark hickey mark on her neck as she touched it startling Quinn at the same time.

"Oh yea right and where that little mark came out from?" Santana asked making the rest of girls crowd around her.

"Uh...uh" Quinn stammered as she gives up. "Dammit!"

"So tell us how was your Valentine's night with Hummel?, because the looks of it... it was good" Santana asked Folding her arms.

"Wait a minute why should I tell you, it's obviously none of business" Quinn hissed.

"Yea San just stop asking her" Brittney begin as Quinn sighed "Everyone know that Kurt have no sex sense so therefore he's obviously not good in bed"

Quinn eyes then widen as she stand up in front of them.

"What!" Quinn shout "Not good in bed ar— are you serious, I'll say that Boy with no _sex sense_ had me screaming from the top of my—" Quinn hissed as she begin to think seeing all their faces dark red with a grin.

"Wait a minute you guys did that so could get it out of me well tough luck my lips are seal!" Quinn warns as she walks over to the last seat to the right away from them as the Girls sighed in failure.

* * *

><p>Kurt heading up outside the school with a bright glow on him still having little flashbacks and pleasure pinches from last night then head up to his car unlocking it as he throw his bag in and close it back locking it again. He then turn to head back into the school as he saw a depress Blaine in front of him.<p>

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greeted

Just looking at him kurt can see he's been through alot his hair is messy not a drop of hair gel in it, he's not wearing a bowtie and nobody haven't heard him sing even a word six weeks now. Kurt would have groan in disgust and walked away like he usually do now but seeing his ex like this made his heart slap some sense into him.

"Blaine" Kurt greeted.

"Please hear me out, I'm sorry for everything I've done too you" Blaine begin as Kurt eyes widen and his mouth open "I was an _inconsiderate horny impatient jerk_, I couldn't wait so I went off and cheat on you with Sebastian." "I wasn't myself and I wish if you look in your heart and forgive me I would even go on my knees if you want me too" Blaine Begged as he went on his knees in front of Kurt. "I know your with Quinn now but don't worry I wouldn't destroy that because I can see how you feel for her, you look more in love with her than when you was with me." "I can't stay away from you and I beg to be just your best friend for you to hang out with and whatever, so please"

Kurt then blinked at him seeing the pleading boy in front of him, Kurt then smile taking him by the hand as he pulls him to his feet.

"I forgive you Blaine" Kurt said as Blaine turn red and smile from ear to ear. "But..." Kurt begins as Blaine frown.

"I have some rules" Kurt said as Blaine nod.

"Okay hit me I'll do anything" Blaine says.

"All right: I don't want no lovey dovey faces or blurbs from you, No inappropriate touches and don't EVEN sing a love song to me...Got it?" Kurt warn

"Yes I got it but what makes you think I would sing a song to you?" Blaine asked as Kurt sighed.

"I'm not being disrespectful here but... your kinda a jukebox Blaine" Kurt winched "You sing 'bout everything!"

"As you say it your right, I guess I kinda have to give my golden voice a rest" Blaine chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on my little Jukebox best friend let's go in Glee Club" Kurt says wrapping his arm around his neck as they head inside.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Quinn in the <em>Coffee Bean<em> just have some coffee, Kurt just brought her there just for her to hang out with him and relax herself.

"So... I see you an Blaine are close again" Quinn said as Kurt nod.

"Yea I mean I can't stay mad at him forever and he looked really bad about what he did" Kurt says as she smile.

"Okay uh... just excuse me I gotta go in the restroom because of all the decafs you made me drink" Quinn teased getting up as Kurt laughed at her cuteness and watched her head off to the restroom dreamily and then went back to his drink.

Sitting at a table, one a table away from Kurt was two guys from Dalton. And one individual was with them and that was Sebastian.

"So what do you think Sebastian is that a good song for Nationals?" Thad asked as Sebastian shrugs.

"I don't know I have to think about it" Sebastian said as his eyes caught Kurt sitting at a table away from them.

"Well who's he?" Sebastian slurred as the Thad look over seeing who he's talking 'bout.

"Wait I think I know who he is" Thad said squinting his face trying to remember. "But I can't get his name"

"No need to think Chad" Sebastian said as Thad groaned.

"It's Thad for the 100th time!" He screamed as Sebastian roll his eyes and get up.

"I'm gonna introduce myself" Sebastian says turning away and head up to Kurt.

Kurt then saw a tall guy in front of him wearing a Dalton uniform Kurt looking at him he was giving off a strong Gay vibe.

"Hey" Sebastian greeted.

"Uh hi how may I help you?" Kurt asked.

"You can help me with your phone number" Sebastian seduced as Kurt blink at him. "I have to say you are giving off a strong sexy gay force towards me"

"Uh are you trying to flirt with me?" Kurt asked squinting his face.

"No just trying to know you... I have to say you have a pair of Beautiful eyes there what colour are they?" Sebastian asked as he grabs the chair next to him.

"Glasz" Kurt replies.

"Oh nice so how 'bout that number because I will like to carry you out sometime"

Kurt then blinks again as he clear his throat.

"Im sorry but who are you?" Kurt asked taking a sip out his decaf.

"Sebastian Smythe" he answered as Kurt eyes widen and choked a little making hop off his seat.

"Your Sebastian!" Kurt growled taking some other customers attention .

"Uh huh I guess you know about me" Sebastian grins as Kurt face got angry.

"Wait... do you have any idea who I am?" Kurt asked

"No but I know you can't resist me" Sebastian said.

"I'm back love" Quinn says heading up to the table as she saw a furious Kurt and Guy sitting in front of him.

"What's wrong love" She asked standing beside him.

"This is Sebastian" Kurt hissed as her eyes widen.

"Oh dear" Quinn said as she saw Sebastian smile at her.

"Well who's this beautiful creature here" Sebastian said taking in her beauty although he's Gay she very beautiful.

"Uh Kurt was I suppose to take that as a compliment or an insult?" Quinn whispered to Kurt.

"I don't know" Kurt reply.

"Okay that's enough, do you know this guy by the name of Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked trying to sound calm because he just realized he's drawing a people's attention.

"Uh yeah why you ask though?" Sebastian asked trying not sound uneasy.

"Because that was my boyfriend the guy who you screwed with" Kurt spat as Sebastian eyes widen and slowly get up off his seat.

"Oh so your Kurt, I have to say Blaine has taste in men" he said making Kurt more infuriated as his hand turn into a fist taking Quinn attention.

"Okay you know what Sebastian your really overdoing it now with the inappropriate compliments" Quinn says going in front of Kurt.

"Why I'm just getting to know him" Sebastian respond making Quinn annoyed now.

"Because he's my Boyfriend dumbass" Quinn hissed with knot eyebrows.

"Uh what because I just heard him say something about him having an ex boyfriend" Sebastian hissed back as Quinn end up on the same page as Kurt.

"Okay that's it" Kurt said.

"What I didn't do anything babe" He says walking up to him.

Kurt never use force before in life but this guy just is very infuriating, Kurt then used the fist he formed and hit him in the face making Sebastian fall back on the table and hold his nose realizing he broke it.

"Ow what the Fuck was that for babe?" Sebastian asked.

"WHAT THAT WAS FOR, YOU JUST HEARD ME SAY YOU SCREWED WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU SEE THAT I HAVE A GIRLFIREND NOW AND STILL YOU FILRT WITH ME WITH HER RIGHT HERE ASSHOLE! Kurt shout.

Quinn then takes Kurt hand making him look at her.

"Kurt lets go ok" Quinn says as she pull him to the exit heading outside as everyone looked on and then at Sebastian.

"Well I guess I have a new couple on my list to destroy then" Sebastian says getting up wiping his nose.

Walking outside heading to Kurt's car, Kurt then angrily unlock his car as he get in while Quinn watch in astonishment as she walk over to the next side and get in.

"Kurt" Quinn called but he didn't answer he just try to get the key in the hole to start the car. "Kurt!"

"Yes love" He answered calmly.

Quinn sighed as she holds his hand.

"Please calm down just forget everything that happen there, please" Quinn says but it didn't work as he look away from her.

"Calm down how can I possibly calm down when I just had been confronted by the guy who my ex screwed with?" Kurt begins as Quinn sighed again. "And the thing that is really biting me, he knows he Fuck with Blaine and when he have done that I was with Blaine and yet still he flirts me!"

"Kurt I know... I have to say he reminds me of someone I know but I can't get my finger on it" Quinn says making Kurt start to think. "But just forget, it idiots like that are always here to aggravate people" Quinn plead looking deep in his eyes.

"Quinn you can say that but that wouldn't make me forget it, I broke guy's the nose for pete's sake and you know im not that type of guy!" Kurt shouted as Quinn moved closer to him.

"Okay but I know what will take your mind off of it" She slurred with soft eyes as he look at her.

"And what's that?" He asked as she smiles.

Quinn then caught his lips in a kiss a slow one the one she know makes pleasure rolls up and down his spine. Kurt obviously end up giving into it then kiss back slowly allowing her to bite gently on his lips.

"Forget...now?" Quinn asked.

"No...kiss...me more... and then.. I'll forget" Kurt says as she giggles and went deep into it backing him against the car door making his arm hit the auto lock button.

"Mmm ok" Quinn moan, Kurt hands then move to her waist and hold it.

Seeing that his car is a Navigator there's alot of room inside and they both was getting intimidated with a heat between them

"Wait Kurt.." Quinn begins as she pulled away.

"No don't stop I'll forget it, I promised" Kurt begged pulling her back into the kiss.

"No Kurt wait" Quinn says pulling away again "Whatever you wanna do we can't do it because we are in the car park still"

"Oh sorry... come on let's go because I need those sweet lips" Kurt says as he start the car and reverse out of the parking lot and then drove down the street wildly while Quinn look at him with wide eyes, as she realized she's going to have a long evening.

Kurt pulled up at his house as he comes out the car and hurried over to Quinn side as he open the door for. She then came out shivering slightly, as she looks at him locking the car door.

"Is anyone home?" She asked the brunette, he then shake his head in _no_ as he look at her.

"Of course not, we have the house to ourselves" Kurt says with an evil grin making her gulp hard.

The boy hold her by hand as they head up to the house, Kurt open the door for her to go in and then enter himself as he close it behind him.

Quinn looking around the house then skips over to the living room

"How 'bout a movie or video games or just a relax on the—

Kurt reached up to her and placed a finger on her lips

"You talk too much, come with me" He command taking her hand as they head upstairs.

"Oh let's cuddle" Quinn says kicking off her shoes and jumped on his bed as she lie down.

Kurt looking at her confused at her behaviour then realized what's wrong with her. Quinn soon heard him chuckled as she look at him seeing his eyes close with his arms fold.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong hun" Quinn replied

The boy walked up slowly to the bed as he climbs on crawling up to her. Kurt hover his body over her as he kiss her.

"You don't want me" Kurt whispered as she closed her eyes

"Why you said that?' Quinn asked

"Because you don't take my hints, and you resist me" He said

His body then pressed against hers his hand went into hers putting them up against the bed frame almost like he want to tie her hands on it like a bondage, the dress she wearing which is one of the badydoll dresses Kurt bought her that day at the mall he then push up her dress and begin to kiss and suck on her stomach making her squirm in pleasure.

"What hints you give?" Quinn asked with a red face looking at him as he chews on her skin gently.

"Hints saying that I _want you_" Kurt seduced looking in her eyes as she saw it turn in to grey.

"But, but... I haven't taken a shower yet or prepare for you" Quinn stammered. She then saw him let go of her skin and his face then got disappointed.

"You're right I got carried away" Kurt begins coming off of her and sit down in front of her "I just want you so bad, do you have any idea what you do to me"

Quinn then sit up and un-bond her invisible bondage looking at him sadly.

"God the things you do... just make me want to make you scream my name in pleasure!" Kurt says frustrated as he look at her seeing sad eyes. "Look I'm sorry for forcing you let's do something do something else, watch tv, music, games maybe cuddle"

Quinn then crawl up into his lap making her body small to fit in his arms, her eyes look up at him seeing the pleading boy she's in love with as she sighs.

"Kurt you weren't forcing me, and I do want you but I just don't want you to be an addict" Quinn said softly.

Kurt hearing her say that then made him think about it and she's right she isn't resisting him she's just caring about him.

"Oh okay you really care about me alot and I that makes me love you more" Kurt whispered as she smiles and kiss him lovingly.

His body then rock from side to side holding her tightly against him. She then let go of his lips and snuggle her body against him.

"I love you" Whispered Quinn

"I love you too" Kurt whispered back cuddling his head on hers.

Both their eyes close and a little smile appear on their faces, they both didn't want to let go so they eventually stay that way for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 18th February, 2012<strong>

Coming out the mall from shopping for bowties was Blaine Anderson, just feeling happy because he got back close to the only person he cares about in the world nothing wouldn't put him in a bad mood...well so he thought. Walking up to his car opening it he then gently putting down his bag of bowties soon heard a familiar voice next to him.

"Hey there _Sex on a stick_" The person said sending a chill down Blaine's spine as he turn seeing Sebastian next to him leaning against his car.

"Jesus... what do you want I thought I told you to stay away from me" Blaine hissed angrily.

"Oh come on babe I know you can't resist me after that hot freaky night we had" Sebastian seduced as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No I am resisting you, you got what you wanted you used me to get your sexual goodies and at the same time destroyed one thing I had and loved the most" Blaine said.

Sebastian then groaned in disgust as Blaine looked at him again.

"What that Kurt kid, he's really hot but you can do better than that" Sebastian spat as Blaine eyes widen

"You have met him already?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I have and he wasn't easy to get like you were" Sebastian said as Blaine saw the bruise on his nose.

"Did he did that to you?"

"Uh huh because I complimented his so called _Girlfriend_" Sebastian says "I have to say she's a cutie even my heart had beaten when I saw her...I guess she have a thing for Gay guys huh hmm"

Blaine slammed his door shut and approached him more putting a finger in front of him.

"You better have stay away from them Sebastian!" Blaine warn "Don't even think about getting in between them and destroy them like what you did with me because I swear I will kill you!'

"Why all the threats hun I'm not going to them anything..." Sebastian defended.

"You better have" Blaine says going on the next side of the car and get in, he soon reverse out his parking space and head out the mall whiles Sebastian looked on.

"...Not going to do them anything yet I should say" Sebastian finished as his phone ring and he picked up.

"You got it?" He asked the person on the other line "Uh huh ohh... so she lives on 4423 Dudley road a _rich girl _I see just the ones I like" Sebastian said as hangs up and grins evilly.

"Quinn stop it" Kurt giggled to Quinn who's blowing on his navel.

"Nope" Quinn replied in a childish voice.

"Oh stop" He giggled as tears begin to run down from his eyes

She then stop moving up on him as she sits on his lap and look at him laughing like a 5 year old girl. Kurt was just in his boxers and Quinn in her vest and shorts, she was actually staying the night over at his house. Kurt's laughter then fade away as he look at the sandy blonde who's staring at him with soft eyes and a pleasant smile on her face.

"Why are looking at me that way love" Kurt asked wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Just taking in your adorability" She whispers as he smiled.

"Aww" Kurt says as he begins to tickle her making her burst into laughter falling back on the bed.

"Kurt stop please" Quinn laughed.

"Nope" He says mimicking her.

"Stop it" She begged from red face.

"Tell me you love me and I will stop" he commands.

"I love you, I love you" Pleaded Quinn as he stops tickling her

Seeing her giggling like that was so cute so he just moved in and traps her lips in a kiss, Quinn eyes then open and soon close back as she wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back.

Soon getting intimidated with it they both got turn on as they get feisty with it. Kurt then begin to bite on her lips slowly which he know that drives her insane, her body then got warmer and warmer as a moan was made.

"Oh" Quinn moaned, Kurt's his hips then move as he begin to grinds his groin against hers which eventually made her even more horny.

A phone that was on the night stand then went off as their eyes open slowly.

"You should get that" Quinn breathe but Kurt shake his head in no

"No just ignore it" He said kissing her again.

"Kurt you can't just ignored it" Quinn said as he sighed and climb off her and then picked up the phone.

He then saw the ID which is Blaine as he sighed again and answered.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt answered

"Hey uh I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Blaine said as Kurt look at Quinn who's looking at him biting her bottom lip seductively at him making him Blush dark red.

"Uh no you're not...you're not" Kurt replied sadly.

"Oh well I'm not going to keep you long, why I called is because I wanna warn you about Sebastian" Blaine begin as Kurt sighed.

"Yeah Blaine I know about him you don't have to—

"No just listen, Sebastian is a very screwed up person and seeing that he have tried flirting with you I assume he have done when he met you, and then you must have broke his nose. He will do anything to destroy you and Quinn's relationship so please be careful" Blaine finished

"Oh ok well I will thanks alot Blaine" Kurt says with wide eyes

"You're welcome anything for a best friend" Blaine reply as he hang up

Kurt then rest back down his phone and face Quinn again.

"So what's wrong with Blaine" Quinn asked

"Uh nothing... so where were we" Kurt said

She then smile as he climb back up to her and attack her lips again making her giggle as they fall back on the bed.

8 minutes after Finn then came in the house just came from over at Rachel's house, throwing his car keys on the kitchen counter. He then went over to the fringe and opens it as he takes out the box of orange juice; he soon put the box to his head and begins to drink out of it. An unfamiliar noise then got his ear which is off.

"_**Thump...thump...thump"**_

It sound from upstairs so he rest the box down and grab the rolling pin that was in a draw and slowly head up to there. Walking in the hallways of the bedrooms he soon heard muffled voices, approaching Kurt's bathroom door as it eventually got louder.

"_**THUMP!...THUMP!..THUMP!"**_

Finn hands that were holding the rolling pin in position to attack then move down slowly to his side and his face bugged out. Whiles standing there he soon heard a familiar voice in an unfamiliar tone.

"Yes yes!" The person screams.

Finn's face turn dark red with embarrassment as he realized it was _QUINN!_

"Kurt oh God!" She moaned "Give it to me harder"

"Fuck" Kurt groaned

The noises from the bed then get faster and louder.

"_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! CREEEEK!**_

"Dear God" Finn says as he turn on his heel and slowly move back downstairs like a zombie

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" He groaned entering the kitchen and opens the fringe again taking out a six pack.

He then takes one out and cracks it open as he gulps it down. Finn doesn't drink but what he heard was very disturbing and he thinks he might need massive therapy after today.

In Kurt's bedroom Quinn who was on top of Kurt riding on his member roughly then hit her climax. Her hands then sink into his chest as she shrieks his name out loud.

Finn downstairs hearing that make him even more sick as he throw up in his mouth and rush off his chair as he storm out the kitchen heading to the bathroom.

Quinn rolls of Kurt laying her body besides him. They both giggle seeing each other faces.

"So how much times since my _First time?_" Kurt asked breathing heavy.

"Four times I guess" Quinn responded.

"Wow" Kurt said as she giggles again.

Kurt rolled off the condom and get up off the bed walking up to his waste basket and disposes the condom.

He climbed back on the bed and cuddle up his body against her with his groin against her ass which was spooning exactly. He then move her hair away from her neck and kiss it as she squirm from feeling him doing that and from how his member was against her ass.

"Kurt stop it your tickling me!" Quinn says with a red face as she felt him blow on her neck. "Ahahahaha!"

Kurt love to hear her laugh so he just keeps on doing it to his own pleasure.

_**10:52 pm**_

Kurt and Quinn were in their sleepwear in the living room, Kurt lying down on the chair with Quinn on top of him and with a bowl of popcorn watching a marathon of jersey shore. They both haven't seen Finn, he spend the rest of the afternoon playing _Halo_ on his x-box in his room with the door lock trying to forget what he heard. Kurt dips his hand in the bowl and realized it was empty.

"Hey" Kurt says as Quinn look up at him.

"What's wrong" Quinn asked.

"You ate the last of the popcorn" Kurt teased as she giggles like a 5 year old.

"No I didn't" She lied

"Yeahhhh riiiight" He says sarcastically "I'm going for more and no more for you"

He said as Quinn came off of him letting him get up.

"Awww why?" Quinn asked babyish

"I'm just playing with you love" Kurt chuckled walking away into the kitchen to pop more.

Quinn smiled at him and turn back watching the tv, her phone then ring as it take her attention span making her pick it up. Her eyebrows raised seeing a strange number she then open it as she saw the text:

"_**Hey sexy"**_

Quinn face turn confused as in who the hell texted her that but then thought about it the person maybe send it to the wrong number. As she saw a next text came up from the same number:

"_**What panties your wearing Quinny, I'm sure it's hot wish I was over there with you"**_

Quinn eyes widen realizing that it's not a _wrong number_ situation the person KNOW WHO SHE IS! She then look at Kurt by the kitchen thinking it's him who's playing a joke on her but he's just busy with the popcorn. Quinn then text back:

"_**Who is this exactly?" **_She sends

Another text came back in a flash as she read it.

"_**Your secret admirer"**_

Quinn then want to know who the in the world is this!

"_**Trust me you have met me already babe"**_

"I'm back with the popcorn" Kurt said as Quinn press the end button on her phone and quickly put it down.

"What I missed?"

Quinn then move around letting him go on, Kurt put down the bowl and look at her who looks confused staring at her phone.

"Quinn" Kurt called

"Yes hun" Quinn answered seeing the way he's looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sitting up, Quinn lying to Kurt is painful so decide to tell him.

"No I was but now I'm not" Quinn said

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked again moving close to her.

"Just now there I got an text and... first I thought it was a wrong number but they keep on texting back, Asking me _what I'm are wearing _and... well they was just flirting with me!" Quinn says frustrated as Kurt holds her face to look at him.

"Maybe it's really a wrong number or something that happens to a lot to people—

"No they know who I am! They called me Quinny and when I ask who is this? the person texts back something about _**your secret admirer**_ and that _**I met them already**_" Quinn said as she picks up her phone. "Here look at the texts"

Kurt then went back to the texts and begins to read them.

"Well they are rather inappropriate" Kurt said as he came cross the 4th text

"_**Trust me you have met me already babe"**_

Kurt mind then went back to that day at the _coffee bean_ where he first met Sebastian and whiles speaking to him he was only calling him _Babe_. He then remembers when Blaine called him and warn him about Sebastian.

"Kurt" Quinn called snapping him out of it

"Yeah" He answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just forget that person they wouldn't bother you again 'kay" Kurt responded

"Okay" Quinn said as Kurt move lye back on the conch "Now come on and snuggle back on Kurtsie"

Quinn chuckle and lye back her body on him as he wraps his arms around her. Quinn then grabs the bowl of popcorn making Kurt laugh as he looks at her eating it.

"You really like popcorn do you?" Kurt asked as he kisses her forehead.

"Not as much as you" Quinn seduced looking up at him.

"Aww" He said as she peck him and then went back to the tv, her hand filled with popcorn then went up at Kurt's face as he saw it and ate some of it.

Quinn then put back her hand down and ate the rest. While Kurt's laying there he was thinking about those texts. Blaine warned him about Sebastian about how he will destroy him and Quinn relationship, so if it's him that sends her those texts his target is her! Kurt is not gonna stay there and let anyone destroy what he have. So he thinks he has to pay him and Blaine a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 19<strong>**th**** February 2012**

Kurt was at Blaine's front door wearing just a white T-shirt white a blue shirt over it, denim jeans and just some sneakers. He then ring the doorbell and wait patiently, the door open to see a excited Blaine.

"Hey w—what are you doing here" Blaine said jittering as Kurt squinted his eyes

"Okaay" Kurt said with his hands in front of him. "Take it easy there"

"Sorry just happy to see you hehe" Blaine said moving away from the door "Come in BFF"

Kurt then went in as Blaine close the door behind him.

"Soo what you wanna do watch tv, hangout... video games?" Blaine asked Kurt who is looking around.

"Exactly I'm not here for that, I'm her to talk to you... about Sebastian" Kurt said looking at him.

"Kurt please I really don't wanna talk about him right now" Blaine said uneasy

"I know I know but..." Kurt begin watching Blaine heading into the living as he sit down on the chair and look at back at him. "Last night me and Quinn was watching the marathon of _Jersey shore_ on _MTV_ and well I went away into kitchen for more popcorn and when I came back and I look at her she looked rather freaked out. And so I ask her what's wrong and she said someone had just send her a couple of flirty texts—

"And so what makes you think it's Sebastian?" Blaine asked in a serious tone as Kurt got annoyed

"If you had made me finished I would have told" Kurt hissed thru his teeth as Blaine sighed.

"Sorry" Blaine apologized

"Anyway so she let me read the texts and when I did the sender... sound alot like Sebastian" Kurt says as Blaine got up.

"Did he say _Babe_? Blaine asked.

"Yeah... look I don't know if he's after Quinn but I'm not gonna let him do her anything" Kurt said.

"Okay well if you think it's him and he's after Quinn you should talk to her about him and never let her out sight, he's very screw up Kurt" Blaine warned as his face got blank.

Quinn coming out the bathroom in her bra and panties, she had just washed her hair and was blow drying it. Taking off the blow-dryer standing in front of her body view mirror looking at herself she then spot a hickey mark on his neck then one at her collarbone. She soon saw hand prints on her waist as she blushed, she have say Kurt really love to leave marks on her skin it's so hot! The doorbell then ring as she rest down her blow-dryer and went back to the bathroom grabbing her bath robe

"Coming!" Quinn says heading down the stairs as she open the door.

"Hey—

She then saw no one as she look around.

"Hello" She called

Something then caught her eyes as she saw a kinda big box on the floor in front of her, she then picked it up in her hands and looked around again. She then saw a paper on it saying:

"_**To Lucy"**_

Quinn then smiled at it and went back inside closing the door behind her. Whiles walking inside heading back up the stairs, she then went back in her bedroom and climb on her bed. Sitting down with the box in front of her she then begins to open.

"Oh Kurt" She said to herself.

She was finished unwrapping it and soon open the box as her eyes widen seeing what's inside. Seeing a pink box with a girl on it, and underneath it written "_**Vibrating Dildo"**_. They then was a envelope underneath it as she pick it up and open it, taking out a card as she read it:

"_**To lucy, **_

_**Hope you enjoy your gift babe**_

_**Oh and I really wish I can use it on you...**_

_**From: Your Secret Admirer"**_

A chill then went down her spine, a creepy freak out chill. Quinn right now really wanna know who the fuck is this that is giving her freaky sexual gifts and flirty text messages. She then picked up her phone on the nightstand and dial Kurt's number.

Kurt who is still blank then felt his phone begin to ring as he quickly pick it up as he saw the ID pick which is Quinn as he answer it.

"Hey are you ok?" He answered

"C—can you p—lease come over here" She said with a shaky voice

"Okay I'll be over there" Kurt said as he hangs up and look at Blaine. "I gotta go that was Quinn she sounds freak out"

He then head to the door but then stop by it and looked at Blaine who looked down as he got up and went by the tv putting it on as Kurt felt bad and walked back up to him.

"I'm sorry Blaine I haven't spend alot of time with you but I promise I would hang out with you okay" Kurt said as he kiss his cheek making Blaine red "Bye!"

Kurt then walked away, going to the door as he leaves. Blaine soon plop himself on the conch smiling uncontrollably.

"He's taken Blaine, He's not your boyfriend anymore, He's taken!" He shouted at himself and went back to the tv trying to calm himself.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Kurt called bursting through her house's front door.<p>

"I'm upstairs!" Quinn shouts back

Kurt then ran upstairs franticly as enter her bedroom seeing her sitting in her bed staring into the box in front of her. He then kick of his shoes and jumped on the bed

"What's wrong are you okay?" Kurt asked touching her face franticly searching for injuries which was actually tickling her as she chuckled.

"Kurt I'm fine" Quinn Giggled as he stop.

"But why you called me you sounded scared" Kurt asked as she pushed the box in front of him.

"I got this box in front my door and when I open I found a—

"_**Vibrating Dildo?"**_ Kurt asked "Where you got this?"

"Look who it's from" Quinn said handing him the note as he read it.

Once again he saw the word _**Babe **_and_** Secret Admirer **_as he got frustrated.

"Did you see who gave you this?" Kurt asked trying not to sound angry but it's obvious because the tip of his ear was burning red.

"No I didn't when I went to the door no one was there... are you okay?" She asked watching his state.

"NO!" He shouted as he saw her face got sad "I mean... no I'm just frustrated"

"Look it's just an idiot who's got eyes for me but that's not gonna get in between us...right?" She winched as he got up off the bed and pace the floor.

"Can I see your phone?" he asked as she hand him it.

He then went thru it as he got the messages and take number. He then dials it as he begins to call it.

"Have you tried calling the person?" He asked Quinn as she shakes her head in no.

Sitting in his living room watching the television, his phone rings he then pick it up seeing a familiar number as he grins.

"Right on time" Sebastian said as he answered.

"Hey babe finally wanna talk to me huh" He asked

"Oh Hi Sebastian and how you got my girlfriend's number?" Kurt hissed as Quinn eyes widen.

"Uh uh... I'm sorry but seem to have the wrong num—

"LOOK HERE YOU CUNNING LITTLE BASTARD THAT YOU ARE!" Kurt hissed cutting him off "IF YOU ONLY DEAR TO SEND MY GIRLFRIEND ANY MORE OF YOUR SICK PERVERTED GIFTS EVER AGAIN...OHH I WILL BREAK MORE THAN JUST YOUR NOSE SEBASTIAN!"

Kurt then hangs up the phone panting like a beast as he look at a frozen shocked Quinn with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

"Kurt are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"No I'm furious because of that Sebastian! I know Santana have changed and everything but he reminds me of her... the only thing that is different between them he's more meddling than her!" Kurt hissed as Quinn got up take his hand pulling him towards the bed.

"Kurt calm down okay he's an idiot" Quinn pleaded look into his eyes but he look away "Or I will do the thing"

Kurt face then got back normal as he turn pink.

"Are you calm now?" Quinn asked.

"But but he's—

"Kurt" Quinn called as her hands lift up his shirt.

"I'm okay" Kurt begged as she shake her head in no and push him to lie down "Quinn please"

She then begins to blow on his navel making burst into laughter.

"Quinn please st—op hehe" Kurt giggled as tears run down his face.

Quinn smiled while she's doing it.

"You're not angry anymore?" Quinn asked looking up at him.

"Yes yes" He laughed as she stop and climb off of him coming off the bed

Quinn then picked up her blow dryer that was on the dresser and continued to dry her hair while she looks at Kurt squirming like a worm on the bed giggling.

Kurt giggling fades away as he crawls up like a cub and look at Quinn. She then turn off the blow dryer and take off the bathrobe walking back to bathroom to hang it up as something caught Kurt's eyes.

"Um Quinny" Kurt called as she stop and look at him.

"Yes Kurty" She answered.

"Where all those marks on your skin came from?" He asked clueless as she blinks at him.

"It came from you exactly" She responded.

"Me?" He asked again sitting up.

"Yes think back yesterday evening when we was over at your house... what did we do...?" She asked with a red flush on her face.

Kurt then thinks back and soon remembers yesterday he was kissing and biting on her skin and then they eventually had sex.

"Oh...heheh" He giggled blushing as she roll her eyes and continued to the bathroom.

Kurt then get up walked around watching around her room then spot the box on her bed as he growls and walked over to it and picked up everything that was in it.

"Quinny can I use your kitchen?" Kurt asked.

"Sure love, go ahead" Quinn reply.

"Okay"

Kurt then head downstairs with the box in his hand while he grumbles some words as he enter her kitchen. He then walked over to some draws and begins to open them, he spot a box of matches as he grins evilly.

Seconds after Quinn was done dressing and soon then begin to smell smoke as she head downstairs quickly. Going into the kitchen looking around seeing everything was normal and no Kurt in sight. Following the smoke scent she soon was outside as she spot Kurt in her driveway with a small fire in front of him as she ran up to him.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Quinn asked him who was staring into the fire.

"Burning your gift you got from your _'secret male succubus admirer'" _Kurt said with a pleasant smile as she looks at the fire seeing the dildo burning.

"Where did you got diesel?" She asked

"In your garage" He answered.

"How did you—

"What... sad your _**Vibrating Dildo**_ is burning into nothing?" Kurt teased as her eyebrows knot.

"What of course not!" Quinn shouted as he smile at her.

"I hope so..." Kurt begin as he move closer to her "Because mine works very fine" He whispered

Quinn then turns red as she looks away from him.

"I don't know what I did to you but for some reason since me and you started dating... you've been very pervy lately" She says as he chuckle and kiss her cheek. They both watched it burned down and then Kurt extinguish bits of remaining fire with the extinguisher he found back in the garage, they both look at each other and smiled. Quinn then holds his hand and move close as possible towards him.

"Despite all of the _Sebastian ruskus _we've been having...this week was a very magical, loving...pleasurable week I have ever had" Quinn says as he blushes "And it's all because of you, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Same here" Kurt replied "But there's one thing I wanna ask you?"

She then faces him as he take a deep breath and look at the floor.

"Okay what" She says.

"Um...I'm I...smothering you?" He asked as she blinks at him "Because I can stop if you want me too—

Quinn then smiled at him and holds his face with her next hand.

"Kurt stop you're not smothering me...most girls would fine it annoying but even if you are I love it a lot, but as to think of it mom is not coming home in about 2 hours so..." Quinn begins as she pulls him back to the house.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked walking thru her house door now

"Up to my room for you to smother me more" She said teasingly heading up stairs

"But I don't have any protection" He said.

"We are not going to have sex hun" Quinn replied pulling him into her room.

_**Minutes After**_

They both was in their underwear cuddled up in each other arms kissing one another, Kurt who was thinking about something then holds one of her hands and look at it while she continue to kiss him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her

"Uh huh anything" She answered dazedly

"What si—ze ring do yo—u wear" Kurt asked as she kiss him more chastely.

"Six" She responded "Why you ask?" she said pulling away from him

"Oh just asking" Kurt defended as she shrugs and went back kissing him.

Quinn kissing all over on Kurt face slowly went down to his neck as she sinks her head in and gives him a hickey.

"Why you like to gnaw on my skin?" Kurt asked almost like a moan.

"Because you taste good...and that you enjoy it" Quinn replies as her hand slither down in his briefs and hold him

"Um Quinn...Oh" Kurt begins "Do you think me and you are sexual active lately"

Quinn then stop and pulled away looking at the ruby red boy, making him wonder why she stops.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked in a low voice.

"Nothing is just this week we have had sex almost every day, and I think it isn't—

Kurt then look at her seeing the look she's giving him, her eyes is glisten and her pretty heart shaped trembles slightly.

"Uh uh" he uttered.

"I'm forcing you am I?" Quinn asked softly sitting up. "Because I told you I don't want to make you an addict"

"No you are not, love" Kurt says sitting up as well and face her.

"Kurt stop you just said it" Quinn says moving to climb off the bed but he stop her by pulling back her hand.

"Quinn you are not forcing me at all" Kurt said as he buck her body up against him. "I just asked a question this week was the best week ever"

Quinn staring into sparkling blue eyes then smiles a little as she rubs both their nose together.

"I thought I was forcing because I told myself from since the first time when we did it, I said to myself not to make you uncomfortable in that way" Quinn said as his eyes got soft.

"I know...when did you say your mom was coming home again?" He asked

"Uh in two hours" She answered

"Okay" he said as he lie back down and pull her to lie back down on him. "Let's just cuddle for the time being, I love doing that with you"

"Okay anything you want is good with me" Quinn responded snuggling her body in the position she wanted and close her eyes.

Quinn's phone that was on the pillow next to them then went off as Kurt eyes open.

"Just one second" Kurt whispered to her as he sits up.

"Uh Kurt—

He then cut her off by picking up the phone, and then toss it across the room making it hit the wall hard as it break into pieces.

"K—Kurt?" Quinn said shocked.

He then look at her and smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'll buy you a new phone... a more cooler one 'kay love" Kurt said to a stunned Quinn as he peck her lips and pull her back down to cuddle with him.

She then got back comfortable closing back her eyes as she smiled and listen to nothing else but his heart beat.


	13. Promises and Secrets

**Okay first of all im very sorry for the late update but i promise it wouldnt happen again and WARNING= this chap have a sweet side and a very angry side so brace yourselves...again.**

**_~MichyCrystal_~**

**2 Months Ago**

Everything has got back to normal for Kurt and Quinn which means: _**NO SEBASTIAN RUCKUS!**_ And Kurt was absolutely glad. All he wanted was some quiet time with his Quinny, but he hasn't hang out with his new BFF yet. So Kurt decides to ask Blaine to come along with him to the Mall because he needs help to buy something. Kurt and Blaine was in the Mall walking around just enjoying themselves, Kurt soon look at Blaine who's smiling from ear to ear while he admires his new bowtie Kurt bought him as Kurt giggle taking Blaine's attention.

"What are you giggling about?" Blaine asked

"Just at how childish behaviour" Kurt replied.

"Whatever, you know how I get when I get a new bowtie... But thank you for buying one for me" Blaine said happily.

Kurt then stops from walking and look at him as he take his hand making Blaine begin to hyperventilate.

"Come with me to the jewellery store I need your opinion on something" Kurt said as Blaine nod dumbly and went on with him heading to jewellery store. They then were outside the store and Kurt then turns and looks at Blaine

"Okay let's say I want to buy someone I love a ring, a promise ring exactly... would it be too soon?" Kurt asked looking directly in Blaine's eyes while Blaine looks back at him mesmerizingly he's not even listening to him. "Because I and Quinn have been dating for 2 months and a half and I want to show her that I will be loyal to her and love her forever... so what do you think?" Kurt finished.

But Blaine didn't respond or move to his question.

"Blaine?" Kurt called snapping his fingers at him as he snaps him out of it.

"Huh what was that?" Blaine asked as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Just come on and help me choose a ring for Quinn" Kurt said dragging him into the store.

**6:30**

Quinn in her living room watching a movie with her mother and some of her mother's work friends, Quinn actually wouldn't want to spend her evening like this especially watching a lifetime's 1988 classic movie. But it's her mother and she will just take the torment if she survives it.

"Oh Quinny now she's going to poison her husband's drink" Ms fabray said excitingly making Quinn groan.

"Uh huh she's sooo evil" Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Yes she is" Ms Fabray said.

Quinn's phone then went off as she take it out her pocket and look at it seeing Kurt calling her.

"Excuse me ladies" Quinn said politely as she get up heading to the kitchen and answer the phone. "Hey babe"

"Hi what are you doing?" Kurt asked

"Oh nothing just being tormented slowly, my mom have friends over and she forced me to join them to watch "The time I killed my husband" with her" Quinn respond as Kurt chuckle "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just called because I wanna ask you out tonight" Kurt says.

"Ooh where?" Quinn asked leaning against the counter.

"Uh uh uhh you can't know it's a surprise" Kurt teased as she giggles.

"Okay... so what time to get ready for?" Quinn asked.

"For eight" Kurt replied.

"Okay well see you later" Quinn said

"Okay I'll pick you up at eight, bye" He said

"Bye" Quinn then hangs up as she walks back over to the living room and stand in front of her mother.

"Yes Quinn" the older Blonde said.

"I can't stay to watch the rest of the movie" Quinn said as Ms fabray frown

"What, why?" She asked sadly.

"Because Kurt just called me and he asked me to go out with him" Quinn says wincing.

"Well okay enjoy yourself" Ms fabray said in a calm voice as Quinn sighed in relief.

"Okay" Quinn then walk away and head to the stairs going to her bedroom.

"Busy girl" Ms fabray friend Jane said.

"Yes I know... anyway the movies have started back" Ms fabray said as everyone pay attention to the television again.

Quinn entering her room then went over to her cupboard and open as she begin to look at outfits to where for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>8:05<strong>

Quinn standing in front of a mirror on the wall of her living room making sure her hair is perfectly curled for the 3rd time, while she wear a black mini dress with a black sweater jacket over it , orange tights underneath it and black Marc Jacobs boots. Quinn then smiled at herself and went over to her sofa picking up her purse; she soon heard a call pull up knowing its Kurt. She then went by the stairs and begin to shout.

"MOM I'M LEAVING!" Quinn shouted to her mother

"OK ENJOYS YOUSELFS!" Ms Fabray shouted back.

"Wow your family shouts alot" Kurt teased leaning against the doorway.

Quinn then turns seeing him smiling at her as she blushes.

"Aww thanks KurtyBear" Quinn said walking up to him.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked as she shakes her head in yes and then walked pass him going outside as he close the door

He was wearing a fitted grey V neck jersey with black jacket over it, denim jeans and grey sneakers.

"Did you had like had a vision and saw I was wearing alot of black tonight." Quinn said walking up to his car

"No" Kurt said opening the door for her as she get in.

He went over at the next side and get in as he look at her and peck her lips, and then put the car in drive as they drove off. Whiles driving Quinn then bit her bottom as she faces him completely.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Kurt responds.

"I don't know just...um where are you we going?" Quinn says as they pull up by a red light.

"I can't tell you Lucy" Kurt teased again.

Quinn then moves closer to him and kisses him the way he likes, and then slowly let go of him and look at him seeing him blushing.

"I'm still not telling you hun" Kurt said as she groan and face front making him chuckle. "You are so cute"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Kurt saw green light and then drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

They soon drove into the parking lot, Kurt then pull up the handbrake and look at Quinn who's looking around trying to figure out where they are. She wasn't really paying attention when they were still driving.

"Lucy" Kurt called as she looks at him.

"Yes" She answered.

"I need you to do something for me" He said in a sing song voice.

"And what's that?" Quinn asked.

He then stretch over to the backseat while Quinn looked on and then saw him with a blindfold.

"I need you to put this on, love" Kurt said with a grin as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay we are almost here" Kurt said guiding her to their destination. "Okay you can now take of the blind fold.

Quinn do as she's told and take off the blindfold as she saw a dinner table in front of her with candles light looking all romantic and where they are is on a roof that is decorated with lights and soft music in the background.. The blonde then look at the brunette as she move closer to him.

"Kurt did you do all this?" Quinn asked as he nods in yes.

"Uh huh"

"Which building are we on top of?" She asked as Kurt pull out her seat as she sit down.

"Breadstix's" Kurt respond as he sit down.

"You rented Breadstix's roof" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"Yes why you asked?" Kurt says with a smile.

"No reason let's just eat" Quinn said as he nod and they begin to eat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes later...<strong>_

They both were finished with their meals already and were leaning against the ledge just sightseeing, Quinn was just enjoying the beautiful scenery and Kurt was as well...his scenery was her exactly. She soon looks over at him seeing him looking at her with soft eyes making her blush.

"What you're looking at like that?" She asked.

"You" He said making her giggle. "Quinn for the past months I have been dying to ask you something" Kurt begins going into his jacket pocket as she begin to shiver slightly.

"What you wanna ask me?" she asked as she saw him pull out a small black box.

Kurt then went down on one knee in front of her making her turn dark red as her eyes widen.

"Lucy" Kurt begins as her breathing got faster. "You know I love you right? And I enjoy being your boyfriend...a lot, I get frustrated when we are apart because I want to hold you in my arms all the time and not let you go." "You are my first everything and I promise you I will not hurt you again and I will love you up until that day we are going to get married and from there I will love you more.

Quinn eyes begin to glisten while she listens to him.

"And I want to give you something that symbolize my love for you" Kurt said as he open the box and take out a gold ring with "_Promise_" engraved on it and look at her again. "This is for you to wear everyday and every time you look at it you will remember my love for you is endless." He then sighed and holds it up to her. "Do you except my promise ring?" He asked.

Looking down at him seeing the boy looking at her hoping for her to take it, for a second everything around her stop like someone pause a movie on a DVD player. Her mind went back a year ago in an abandon classroom with Sam seeing him down on one knee in front of her holding a gold ring up to her. She was so caught up with her ego that time she denied it and broke his heart, by just remembering that her tears that were building up in her eyelids then fall. Not again she will break someone heart who loves her truly, everything then fade away and the movie that was on pause then played again and she saw Kurt waiting for her decision. He then saw her smile making his heart beat again because it kinda have stop when he ask her if she want to except the ring.

"Yes" She finally said shaking her head up and down crazily as he smile from ear to ear.

"Yes?" He asked

"YES!" She shrieks as he put it on her middle finger and get up on his feet face to face with her. Looking deep into wet hazel eyes as he pull her into a kiss and then lift her up on his waist and spin her making her laugh out loud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR's<strong>** SIDE NOTE: Ok I know it sounds like Kurt just asked her to marry her. Yea I know its kinda dramatic but it's KUINN everything is dramatic... hehe. Any way back to the story!**_

***CONTINUATION***

* * *

><p>Coming out of Kurt's car he then holds her hand as they walk up to his house.<p>

"Are you sure you want me to spend the—

"Yes love" Kurt said to her "I already spoke to your mom before we leave breadstix, she agreed and you don't have to worry about clothes because I have one of your night gowns and other clothes in between one of my clothes in my dresser."

"Oh okay" Quinn said.

Kurt then open the door and allow her inside first and then walked in behind her and close the door, Quinn walking inside then saw Mr. Hummel sitting on a couch watching football on the television.

"Hi Mr. Hummel" Quinn greeted

"Oh hey kids, enjoyed your date?" Burt asked as Kurt walk up behind Quinn.

"Yeah of course" Kurt said making Quinn smile.

"Oh okay" Burt replied.

"Um Kurty can I go upstairs and change" Quinn said.

"Yes go ahead" Kurt said as she walk away and head to stairs.

He then walked over to car keys rack on the wall by the door as he hangs up his keys.

"So "_Kurty" _huh" Burt begins as he gets up and walked in to the kitchen.

"Yes Dad "_Kurty"_ Kurt said.

"You know you're Mom used to call you that" Burt states as Kurt look up at him.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Uh huh if you're Girlfriend calls you that... that means she is a keeper" His father said as he walk back to living room.

Kurt then blinks stupidly as he heard her voice from upstairs.

"Kurt"

He then walked to the stairs as his head up there.

"Oh my god my son has a girlfriend" Burt said softly to himself as he drink out his beer.

Kurt then came into the bedroom as he saw her standing in front of his cupboard.

"Yes love" Kurt said as she turn and look at him.

"Oh um where is the clothes you have from me?" Quinn asked

"Right over here" Kurt said as he walk over to his dresser by the door and open it as he move aside some of his clothes and take out her pink night gown. He then close back the draw and turn as he hand her it. "Here you go Lucy" Kurt said to making her blush she really loves it when he calls her that.

"Thanks" Quinn replied and then end up moving closer to him, looking at him with _Lust _in her eyes.

"I see the look you are giving me there" Kurt said as he take her by the waist and pull her against him.

"And what look is that?" Quinn asked biting down her bottom lip.

"Oh I don't know like you're—"as he leans into her and whisper in her ear

Quinn then turns dark red and then begins to giggle like a five year old as Kurt faces her again.

"Hehe oh you dirty boy" Quinn seduced as he chuckle and then pull her into a kiss making wrap her arms around his neck and went deeper into it. Kurt then lift her up on his waist and lean against the dresser making it rock wildly while grinds her against him.

Finn walking up the stairs yawning for so he was heading to bed, but before he do so he needed to tell Kurt something as he walked into Kurt's room.

"Hey Kurt I borrowed your lap..." As he spot Quinn and Kurt making out feverishly by the dresser "...top" He finished as he groaned in disgust and didn't bother interrupting them as he walk away and head to his room. "Geez first I overheard them fucking and now I saw them chewing on each other's face, how much torture is their left" Finn said to himself as he enter his bedroom and close the door behind him.

"Mmm Kurt wait" Quinn moaned but he didn't listen he just continued to gnaw on her neck "Kurty wait"

He then heard her and let go of her neck and look at her from a rosey face.

"Did I do something?" He asked breathlessly

"No you didn't, how 'bout we head to the bathroom and finish off their" Quinn said as he grins.

"You mean...shower sex" Kurt said as her nod. "Okay"

Letting her down gently to her feet as he let her go off to the bathroom, he then bit down his bottom lip at her watching her head to bathroom. Kurt then walked over to his nightstand and open as he take out a small black cotton bag and open it as he take out a condom. He then closes it back and then put it back in the nightstand draw and head to bathroom. Quinn who was taking of her dress then heard the door open and then close as she turn around seeing Kurt locking the door. Kurt then walked up to her as he take of his jersey and then unbuckle his jeans, Quinn then take him into kiss while Kurt take her by the waist and then try to take off her tights. Letting go of his lips so he can take off her tights she then kick it off, Kurt went to his jeans and finished drag it off while Quinn unhook her bra. Both being completely naked now Kurt then kisses her again as he lift her up on his waist again and walked in to the shower.

"Wait can we really do this while your Dad, Step-Brother and Step-mother is at home?" Quinn asked as he chuckle

"I know you moan a lot when we are doing it but they wouldn't hear us" Kurt states

"Okay" She breathes looking in his eyes as he grins and slowly put her down on her feet as close the shower door while Quinn turns on the shower. Kurt then went up behind her as warm water hit both of them, Kurt who had the condom in his hand then begin to open it. Tossing the wrapper aside and then putting it on, Quinn felt him touch her as she turn around seeing wet ruby red face of Kurt with wet strands of hair down in his face. Seeing him looking like that was so HOT! Taking her up against is waist again but this time entering her and then lean her against the wall.

"Uhh" She groaned as he kiss her again and then begin to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Oh"

Both of their breathing picked up quickly as high pitch moans are made in sync with Kurt's erotic thrusts.

"HUH!" Quinn moans loudly as he pick up his speed moving faster harder deeper. "Oh GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes after<strong>

They were now in bed in their sleepwear just snuggling with each other, Quinn who was admiring her promise ring which Kurt was smiling about then look at him seeing him smiling at her.

"Do you like your promise ring Lucy" Kurt asked as she smile at him.

"Of course, and it's from my future hubby" Quinn said as he chuckle and peck her lips.

Now kissing each other teasingly, while Quinn giggles softly, a vibration on the bed next to her was made. She then pulled away from him making him groan.

"Just give me a sec I think it is my mom" Quinn says taking up her phone as he loosen his grip on her allowing her to get up off the bed. She then head to door and look back at him and smile sheepishly and then head outside closing the door behind her. Kurt just plops back on the bed and wait on her.

"What is your problem now" Quinn whispered to the person on the other line.

"What don't wanna talk to me babe" Sebastian teased as she scoffs.

"Look we had a deal I go on one date with you and you don't ever, bother me and Kurt again" Quinn hissed softly looking around for if someone is walking up the corridors.

"Oh come on I can't just speak to my new Best Friend" Sebastian said.

"Look just leave me alone" Quinn said as the bedroom door open making her hang up quickly and turn seeing Kurt looking at her raising an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay with your Mom" Kurt asked as she nod quickly in a jittery attitude.

"Yea everything is fine, now come on let's go back to bed" She said pushing him back inside "We have a fun long day with Girls at the water park tomorrow"

"Okay ok" Kurt giggled as he turn head up the bed as Quinn sighed in relief and close back the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 17th of May 2012<strong>

The New Directions was all at Ohio's water park just having some fun together, they kinda have ditch school just to come out and relax with one another. have. Kurt and Quinn were done in their swimwear matching swimwear exactly. Quinn bought Kurt a purple swim trunk to match her purple bikini Saturday at the mall. The girls were on pool chairs sunbathing in the sun while they watch boys trying to drown each other in the pool.

"I can't believe I'm ditching school hehe" Rachel said jittery as the girls giggle.

"You know we need to do this often for Rachel sake, It might make her a normal like us" Santana said as everyone giggle and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"I'm normal, I'm very normal!" Rachel defended making them laugh again.

Mercedes laughing then fade away as soaking wet brunette is coming out the pool.

"Oh..My..God" Mercedes said trance-like taking the girls' attention

They all saw Kurt walking up them a shirtless soaking wet hot Kurt exactly.

"Is that Hummel?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"Yes it is, now stop drooling off my boyfriend!" Quinn teased getting up and head up to him.

"Hey um what's wrong?" Quinn asked as she look back at the girls and then at him.

"Nothing, I just come to ask you if you want to join me in the water?" Kurt said putting back wet strains of hair from in front his face

"Oh yea ok" Quinn said as he smile and take her by the hand and head back to the pool.

The rest who's mouth was still open then close as they look at each other.

"I have to say whatever Quinn has done to Kurt...it's like she transform him into a hunk!" Tina said.

"Mmm Hmm" The girls agreed.

"Transform who into a hunk?" Mike asked behind Tina startling her

"No one" She replied quickly "What makes you think I said that?"

"But I...whatever" mike said walking away as Tina sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later<strong>

Now out of the water Kurt was getting lunch with the guys for the girls, and the girls were at a table waiting for them. Whiles sitting there chatting with one another someone was staring at Quinn and that person is someone she don't want to see right now.

"God what are their doing, I'm starving!" Mercedes said making the rest of girls' chuckle. "I don't know but going down those slides over and over it raised my appetite."

"Don't worry they will be back in a—

A vibration then cut Quinn off as she pick up her phone, once again a freaked out chill went down her spine as she saw "THAT NUMBER" again. Kurt had by her a new phone and SIM card and yet still "HER SECRET ADMIRER" is still bothering her and Kurt relationship. She just decides to ignored it and continued to listen to Rachel, her phone then ringed again taking all the girls attention now.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Sugar asked. As Quinn sighed

"Uh yea" Quinn said as she get up and walk away going somewhere private.

"What do you possibly want now" Quinn hissed to the person on the other line.

Kurt in line with rest of the guys then looked over at the table and saw Quinn wasn't there making him raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Sam can you keep my space for me I will be right back" Kurt said to him as he nod and slip in the line and Kurt head up to the table.

"Um hey where's Quinn" Kurt asked the girls

"What do want from me" Quinn asked

"Nothing...but I would want you to look over to your left at kiddie slides" The person said

Quinn who was by the life guard booth kinda far away from the cafe then look to her left as she saw a waving Sebastian Smythe looking at her as she gulp hard. He's kind of like right next to her and it looks like he's been stalking her the hold time.

"W—What are you doing here" Quinn asked with wide eyes looking at him.

"Just having fun and I have to say you look hot in that purple bikini there" Sebastian slurred.

"Can you just leave me the HELL ALONE!" Quinn hissed as she saw him start to walk in her direction.

"Why we are just getting to know each other" he said

"What the hell is wrong with you, YOU ARE FUCKING GAY WHAT DO WANT WITH ME!" Quinn shrieks angrily tryin not to draw any attention from other people but its working just the noise of kids and splashing of water they wouldn't hear her anyway.

"I know I'm gay but you are just such a hottie, you are even making make dought my sexuality" Sebastian said as he finally face to face with her. "Finally we are close" He said as step back away from him and search around looking out for Kurt.

"Can you please just leave me alone please?" Quinn begged.

"God you sound so hot begging me" Sebastian said as she looks at him in disbelief at his non-resistance.

Kurt who was looking for Quinn then spots her and...SEBASTIAN as his eyes widen wanting to know what's going on.

Quinn then turn to walk away from him but he stop her by taking her hand.

"Let go of me" Quinn said as he saw someone he don't want to see and let her go. Then finally getting to walk away she then saw Kurt in front of her a confused and kinda angry looking Kurt making her gulp hard...again.

"What's going on here?" Kurt asked as Sebastian saw a next guy walk up to Kurt a guy he's familiar with exactly.

"Hey Kurt did you find...Quinn'" Blaine asked as he saw a Sebastian, an angry Kurt and a worried Quinn, making him now want to know what's going on.

"Kurt..Um I see you were looking for me" Quinn said sheepishly.

"Yes I was... wait a minute did he just touch you" Kurt said looking at Sebastian.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them!" Blaine said angrily.

"Oh come on just because I touched her arm!" Sebastian scoffs folding his arms "I don't see his name written all over her"

Kurt then growl angrily as walk up to him like raging bull but Blaine stops him just in time.

"Whoa Kurt stop!" Blaine said holding him back.

"Oh god just leave us alone Sebastian" Quinn begged again.

"What worried your boy toy will get hurt" He said in pity voice as Kurt dark red with rage and try to get him but Blaine keeps stopping him.

"Hey hey what's going on here?' Puck asked with the rest of the New Direction.

"Can you please carry Kurt away from here" Quinn asked Puck.

"Wait a minute is this the Sebastian dude you was telling me about?" Santana asked as she walks up to front of Kurt

"YES!" Kurt shouted.

"Oh so you're the little prick I see" Santana said to Sebastian as he look at her.

"And who are you talking to?" Sebastian hissed.

"Santana please don't spite him more "Quinn asked as she back down.

"Okay but this aint over" Santana said to Sebastian as he rolls his eyes.

"Why can't you just stay out of our LIVES!?" Kurt hissed loudly.

"Why can't you stop being a little over protective asswipe" Sebastian hissed back.

"Oh that's it" Kurt growled again as he try to get out of Blaine's hold again.

"Okay big guy stop and calm down now let's go" Puck said as he takes his hand drag him away back to the cafe with the rest of the guys.

"Just leave us alone okay..Please" Quinn said to Sebastian as she walk away heading to the cafe.

Sebastian just smirks and walks back over to the slides.

Quinn then reach up to them in the cafe and sit next to as Kurt looks at her with angry eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him but he didn't answer her. "Kurt I'm sorry—

"Sorry? What the hell is doing here and why were you talking to him and letting him touch you!" Kurt asked angrily.

"I ...uh" Quinn stammered.

"Huh!" Kurt asked again as water start to fill up in her eyes.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Deal?

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Continuation**_

"I wasn't he just came out of nowhere" Quinn said as he rolls his eyes at her.

"Then how did he know we would be here!?" Kurt said as tears finally broke down her face and she begins to stammer. Kurt then sighed as he run his hand thru his hair. "I don't know, but for some reason I think you're hiding something from me" Kurt said trying to calm down.

Quinn then looked up at everyone telling them that she needs privacy with Kurt. They then take the hint as they all smiled sheepishly.

"Okay we will be over at another table if you need us" Finn said as all of them went away and sit at a table away from Kurt and Quinn.

"Okay you're right I am hiding something from you" Quinn begins as he looks at her. "Remember when we were at my house and we were in my bed cuddling, and then my phone ringed and you takes it and destroyed it and then you did buy me a new one thinking Sebastian wouldn't call me back?"

Kurt didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"Well a week later he started calling me back" Quinn said softly as his face got back angry. "But I would have told you but he threatens to destroy us so I didn't want that to happen."

Quinn voice then break as Kurt slowly gets back calm.

"One day I called him and ask him what do I have to do for him to leave me alone... and he said I have to go on a date with him." Quinn sniffled making Kurt eyes widen.

The rest of the New Directions was looking over at Kurt and Quinn hoping they are okay...well not all of them.

"Oh I hope they are okay" Mercedes said.

"But there's one thing I don't understand where the hell did, this human testicle came from and why is he trying to destroy them so much?" Santana said as she and Mercedes looks over at Blaine.

"Wait a minute didn't you cheat on Kurt with Sebastian?" Mercedes asked Blaine as he begins to stammer.

"Look all I'm saying is that you have brought him into Kurt's and Quinn's life and better do something to get rid of him" Mercedes hissed.

"Or I will...permanently because I already don't like him" Santana warn as everyone else look at Blaine with angry eyes making him gulp hard

"So I went on the date with him, but don't worry he didn't touch me or try to kiss me or anything out of the way" Quinn said thru running tears. "I thought he would have leave us alone but he just lied about it making me go out with him...I'm very sorry Kurt please forgiv—

"Quinn" Kurt called silencing her with a finger on her lips " I forgive you my eternal love I didn't know you went thru all of that just for us" he finished moving his hand away from her mouth.

"Of course I will, I don't want anything happen to us" Quinn said as he wipes her tear stain cheeks.

"And that's why I love you" Kurt said as he move in and kiss her.

He then slowly let go of her lips and look at her again.

"I love you too" Quinn whispered as she gets up taking his hand "Let's go and eat something with the guys I'm kinda hungry"

Kurt just agreed and get up as they head to the rest of the New Directions.

"Hey is everything okay with you guys now?" Finn asked

"Yep" Kurt said happily

"Okay then come and eat something ya'll" Mercedes said as they sit down.

Blaine then look at them seeing Quinn snuggling her body against him making Kurt smile as he peck her nose. Blaine then sighed at their cuteness and then went back to his pizza, he really needs to do something and fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:45 PM<strong>_

Blaine in his bedroom was pacing the floor with his cell phone in his hand debating on if to call or not. But it's his fault anyway he then look at the picture of Kurt on his dresser, he's not obsessed with him he just didn't want to put away that picture of him and Kurt when they was still dating and take a picture in photo booth together he then sighed dreamily and start to dial Sebastian number.

Sebastian who is now coming out the shower in his boxers then saw his phone ringing on his bed as he walk up to it and pick it up. He then saw the caller ID is _Unknown_, he doesn't really answer Unknown calls but it might be someone interesting.

"Hello Unknown" Sebastian answered

"What do I have to do to make you stay away from Kurt and Quinn?" Blaine asked as Sebastian smirks

"Well hey there sexy and what makes you call this fine night" Sebastian slurred.

"Look I'm not here to flirt to with you; you heard what I said what do I have to do?" Blaine hissed as Sebastian bit down on his bottom lip and sit down on his bed.

"Okay well I haven't had some _Fun _lately and I'm starting to feel a little needy..."

Blaine then gulps hard as he takes in a deep breath.

"What do you want exactly?" Blaine asked uneasy.

"You know _exactly_ what I want..._sex on a stick_" Sebastian slurred seductively

Blaine eyes then widen knowing exactly what he want, But it's for Kurt and Quinn so he would do anything he did it the first time maybe the second time wouldn't be so bad...he think.

"Ok but on one condition" Blaine begin as Sebastian roll his eyes impatiently. "You have swear and promise me that you try to get between Quinn and Kurt ever...I MEAN EVER again...got it?"

Sebastian just sighed in annoyance as he lay back down on the bed.

"Ok whatever" Sebastian agreed.

"SEBASTIAN!?" Blaine said again.

"YES YES YOU HAVE MY WORD...jeez!" Sebastian hissed.

"Ok...now how you want this?" Blaine asked feeling uneasy again by just thinking of doing that with him again.

"How about this Friday night, does that sound good?" Ask Sebastian.

"Yeah whatever" Blaine agreed walking over to his dresser.

"Okay goodnight hunk" Sebastian said as he hang up.

Blaine just toss his phone on the bed and gulp hard again, he really doesn't want to do it...as he pick up the picture of him and Kurt and sighs...but it's for Kurt love life so he will DO ANYTHING...even if it hurts...


	15. Heaven in Ohio

_**Sorry guys for once again the late update. i had some computer problems where i had to format the hold computer including chap 16, i have never made back up because i wasn't really thinking of doing one well i learn my lesson and i had to write it over again. and as see its a long chap which has 11,992 words so yeah i written all that for guys. because i want to keep Kuinn alive :) Oh and i have to say this chap will be sweet so don't worry if you think your gonna read about kurt shouting and and trying to kill someone lol**_

_**Any way enjoy! ~MichyCrystal~**_

_**Chapter 16**_

It's Wednesday and sitting in the Cafeteria is: Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt. Just having some lunch and talking about Nationals. Whiles sitting there Kurt was thinking about something, for the past days Kurt realized that every time someone mention or ask Quinn about a certain baby girl, she would lock herself down and go somewhere private and spend the rest of the day there. Kurt whose word is to keep Quinn happy in any way possible is starting to seem like he isn't doing that at all, since that day after all the confusion and chaos that happen at the water park, on the way home he had ask Quinn about how Beth is doing since he hasn't hit that subject with her yet. She had locked herself down for the past days, she hasn't spoken, smile, laugh or even kissed him...and she loves doing that a lot. So Kurt looking at her playing with her salad sadly, he then sighed sadly.

"Hey Quinn, are you okay?" Brittany asked as Quinn look up at her and nod in yes and then look back down.

Kurt soon heard laughter and then looks up and saw: Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck heading up to them Mike kisses his Girlfriend Tina and went on with the rest of guys down to an empty table at the back.

Kurt then remembered something as he gets up.

"Excuse me" Kurt said politely as turn on his heel and head up to them.

Finn who was talking about his new high score on _Halo_ then saw Kurt standing in front of them as all of them look at him.

"Hey bro what's up" Finn greeted.

"Um hi and I'm fine" Kurt answered as he looks at Puck. "Hey Puck, can I speak to you in private?"

Puck then raised an eyebrow and slowly gets up off his seat.

"Okay" Puck said as they both walk away from Finn and the others and walked out the cafeteria. "Okay how can I help you Elton John?" Puck asked snickering at Kurt purple velvet blazer jacket making him roll his eyes.

"I need your help on something rather serious" Kurt said as Puck sighed.

"Hit me" Puck said folding his arms as Kurt take in a deep in breath.

"It's about Quinn and Beth" Kurt begins making Puck now listen carefully.

"What is with them that made want to talk 'Privately'" Puck asked looking directly at him.

"Well I might have asked Quinn about Beth...and she have been like this for the hold week" Kurt said as he pull puck to look back in the cafeteria as he saw Quinn state looking like the world is crashing down around.

"Well she looks really beaten up about it" Puck states as he look back at Kurt closing back the door. "It looks like it finally hit her hard and made her feel how bad this is"

"Exactly and I can't sit there and see her in this condition, so I'm asking you for your help" Kurt says as Puck sighs.

"Okay what do I have to do?" Puck asked as Kurt grins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 hours later<strong>_

Kurt have already dropped Quinn home and was now driving into a apartment parking lot and he had bring along...well he had been forced to bring along Rachel. When she heard where he was going, although before she have said to herself that she don't want that person to be her mother anymore she didn't care, she just wanted to tag along.

Now walking up the stairs of the apartment Kurt was shivering slightly, because if he mess this up it can affect Quinn's life forever. Now standing in front the door of a apartment room Kurt then look at the piece of paper of information Puck had written up for him.

"Room 24B" Kurt said as he looks at Rachel. "Do you really want to do this Rachel, I mean—

"Let's just go in I mean you have a job to do here after all" Rachel said looking rather serious which is off.

Kurt then ringed the doorbell and takes in deep breath and then exhaled. The door soon opens as Kurt saw Shelby. Shelby seeing a boy who she isn't really familiar of, and then Rachel as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Rachel" Shelby greeted to Rachel "And hello whoever you are"

"Um Ms Corcoran, this is Kurt he's in the same Glee Club with me" Rachel states as Shelby nod.

"Oh yeah I now remember you, you're the only one of boys with the high pitch voice" Shelby said as Kurt smiled.

"Yes that's me"

"Okay... so what can I do for you?' Shelby said allowing them inside.

Kurt who's eyes was looking for a baby girl then didn't find her as he look back at Shelby who's waiting patiently.

"I'm here to talk about...Quinn and Beth" Kurt said as Shelby body language change from calm to kind of tensed up. She then walks over to the Kitchen where she can have an eye sight of Beth in bedroom who's in her crib.

"There's nothing to talk about kid, and why would that be any of your business anyway" Shelby said annoyed looking back at him as Kurt sighed because he's kind of getting annoyed as well

"Because Lucy's my Girlfriend now, and she have brought me into her life, so that is a little of my business now" Kurt said as Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Look I don't know what ever Quinn has done to you and you're family here, but I know it isn't as bad as keeping a baby girl away from her biological mother for the rest of her life."

Shelby who's getting angry then look at Rachel who's being rather quiet looking at floor as she listens to what Kurt is saying because he's kinda right.

"He's right I mean it's the same thing that happen to me, but I guess I got lucky because I got see you at a kind of early time" Rachel said not making eye contact with Shelby as Kurt listen. "But you don't know if Beth will get lucky like me and see her mother again."

Shelby then looks down as she clenched her fingers on the counter, hearing her own Daughter say that it's painful to listen to.

"I know Quinn; okay I know what she's capable of. I know once she wants something she would do whatever she can to get that even if it hurts someone" Kurt said as he move up closer to her "But she have change now—

"And how sure are you of that!" Shelby growled.

"Because every time someone mention a baby girl, she would literary shut down herself and cry her eyes out for rest of the freaking day!" Kurt shouted back angrily as Shelby slowly calm back down. "It finally hit her so hard that she finally realized how bad this is, and knowing that is her fault that causes this hold mess!"

Rachel then looks at Shelby as she finally looks at Rachel and gulp hard.

"You might say_ 'who am I to be talking so boldly about this'_. But you don't know I mean my mother died when I was only eight years old... so yeah I kind of know what it feels like a little not getting to see your mother for the rest of your life." Kurt said tying to fight back tears from just saying that "So I'm begging you don't let the same thing happen to Beth, just let Lucy see her spend time with her. For a day, an hour, 30 minutes, 2 seconds I don't care, just please let Lucy see Beth...please"

Shelby looking at Rachel, who then gave a weak smile, then, sighed as she looks up at Kurt.

"Okay she can see her, but only in my eye sight" Shelby said as Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest making him smile brightly with a changing eye colour.

"Oh thank you, you don't how great this is for Quinn" Kurt said as walk into the kitchen and hugs her.

"Okay ok, you're welcome" Shelby said but he didn't let go "That's enough touching there"

"Oh sorry hehe" Kurt said letting her go as Shelby looks at Rachel who's smiling at her. "Um can I ask you something?"

"What?" Shelby said looking back at him.

"Can I see her?" Kurt asked as wince for a "NO" or "How much things do you want already?!"

"Okay just let me see if she's up" Shelby said as she walks off heading up to the bedroom as Kurt sighed in relief.

He then looks at Rachel and smile at her "Thank You" He whispers as she nod in yes.

Shelby then came back as Kurt look at her seeing her with Beth in her arms.

"You're lucky because she have just got up a while ago" Shelby said as Kurt get butterflies in his stomach to see such a beautiful little baby girl before him, she looks like a baby version of Quinn.

"Ohh she's beautiful" Kurt said looking at her as Rachel walk up to them so she can see her as she smile from ear to ear, she never really saw her before.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shelby said as he nods in yes crazily. She then hand him her as he takes her slowly into his arms. Feeling so magical inside from just holding a product of his Lucy, it's AMAZING!

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like Quinn" Rachel said as Kurt nod in agreement while Shelby looks on with a warm heart.

Kurt looking down at Beth while she looks up at him, he knows that Quinn would feel the same thing he's feeling right now but only it would be more powerful than this.

"When can I bring Lucy?" Kurt asked as Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"Friday I'm home hold day, but before we go further." Shelby said as Kurt look up at her. "Whose Lucy, is that Quinn?"

"Yes sorry for confusing you, that's Quinn biological first name...Lucy. Quinn's her middle she just made people call her by that" Kurt said as he tickles Beth making her giggle.

"Okay"

"Hehe you look just your mommy" Kurt said using his baby voice, as Shelby gets awkward as she clears her throat loudly.

"Oh sorry, I overdo it didn't I?" Kurt said as she nods. He then hand her back Beth gently into her arms. And then stand next Rachel.

"So what time?" Kurt asked.

"Um when you two come from school that would be great time" Shelby responds

"Okay well thank you a lot Ms. Corcoran, its means a lot." Kurt said "Well we will get out you and Beth hair, Bye Bye Beth"

Kurt then turn to walk away but Rachel didn't.

"Um Kurt you can go ahead, I'll find my way home" Rachel said with her eyes still on Shelby.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked

"Yeah I will call you when I reach home" Rachel said as Kurt smiled and wave Beth and Shelby goodbye and then open the door as he leaves.

"He's close to you huh?" Shelby as walking over to the living as Rachel follows. Shelby then put beth in her playpen as she look back at Rachel.

"Yes he's my best friend"

"But there's one thing?" Shelby asked.

"What?"

"Wasn't he priding on a rainbow flag and the one who calls himself an 'An Honorary girl'?" She asked as Rachel giggles.

"Uh yes...well as you just saw Quinn changed him a lot" Rachel said

"Yes well she have done that good, once someone says they are gay do don't change" Shelby responds

"Hehe yeah"

They then sit down on conch as the room got silent, they both had words right there just for them to use—

"I've missed you Mom" Rachel said.

"I've missed you too Rachel" Shelby said as they both hugged each other.

They just stayed like that embracing each other they both needed it and it was nice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thursday 24th of May, 2012  8:35 pm_**

Kurt and Quinn were over Quinn's house, and as usual Quinn is a wreck but not as bad like yesterday. Because Kurt had an idea for both of them to stay home and don't go to school, so hold day Kurt was comforting her. Now in bed in each other's arms while they watch MTV, Quinn was feeling a little better.

"Uh Kurty" Quinn said softly as he look at her.

"Yes Lucy" Kurt answered as she turn completely and look up at him.

"I wanted to say thank you, I mean you took the hold day by staying home from school just so you can stay here with me and comfort me, and I just want to say thank you" Quinn says as Kurt blushes.

"Lucy its ok—

"No I mean I don't really do anything for you, and do a lot of things for me and I feel bad sometimes" Quinn said as he giggles.

"Look at me" Kurt command as she look at him in his eyes "Don't think that way, yeah I buy you a lot gifts and clothes—

"You sure do" Quinn said as they look around her room. It's really crowded in her room because there are flowers he bought her all over the room, her closet is stuffed with clothes so as her dresser and don't get her started with how much jewellery and accessories she has now.

Kurt giggled as cuddle her more against him

"Yeah I do, but you give me something that cost more than these things" Kurt said as her eyes sparkle.

"What?"

"You give the most powerful and magical love I have ever gotten before in my life, and that I will treasure forever" Kurt says as she blush dark red and move closer to him to his face.

"That's awesome to hear" Quinn said as she brush her lips against him.

"I'll do anything for you" Kurt whispered as she move in and kiss him.

"I love you" They both said at the same time as they giggle

"I wouldn't get tired of saying that" Kurt slurred against her lips.

"Uh huh me too" Quinn rasped as they continue to make out.

A knock on the door was soon made taking their attention span while they continue to gnaw on each other's mouths.

"Quinny" A muffled voice said outside the door. "Can I come in?"

They both let go of each other's mouths check to see if they have on clothes as they nod at each other.

"Yes you can come in!" Quinn said sitting up as Kurt sit up as well.

Her mother then walked in with a tray in her hands.

"Sorry for disturbing you two" Ms Fabray said because she notice the both look rosey(and the thing is they were just KISSING) "I brought some ice-cream and chocolate cake for you two, seeing that you guys didn't eat any only but just dinner" She says resting it down in front of them.

"Thanks Mom" Quinn said taking up the spoons as she hand Kurt one.

"Thank you Ms Fabray" Kurt said "You're an awesome mom"

"Aww your welcome son-in-law" Ms fabray replied as Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay I will you too...alone, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Quinn said as she leaves closing back the door.

Kurt then looks Quinn who's opening the small container of cookies and cream blue bunny ice-cream.

"Um Quinn, why did your Mom, just call me ... son-in-law?" Kurt asked as she giggles and look at him.

"Because she knows how much you are to me and she accepts you into our family, so she will call you son-in-law" Quinn states as he think about it and then blushes.

"AWW that's Cute!" Kurt said looking back at her who's eating the ice-cream. He then eat piece of cake as they both look at each who's mouths are dirty as they both get an idea.

"Want to make a conclusion of cake and ice – cream?"

They both chuckled as they attack each other mouths.

"Wait Kurt hehe" Quinn laughed as he begin peck all over her face. "Kurt stop, it!"

They both soon end up rolling of bed.

"OW!"

A phone then begins to ring as Kurt rose up quickly.

"Excuse I will be right back and when I'm back...I want to try eating the ice –cream off of you" Kurt slurred as gets up running to phone on nightstand as he answered it. "Hello"

Quinn, who was giggling to herself. then climb back on the bed, and continue to it out of container of ice cream.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said

"Hey...Blaine" Kurt said he really does call on at a bad timing. "What's up?"

"Nothing well I didn't see you and Quinn today in school, so I just called to know if everything's ok" Blaine said as Kurt smiled at his generosity.

"No everything is okay" Kurt says as he begins to lower his voice. "Well you know what happen with the...Beth thing, but I manage to get her smiling"

"Okay" Blaine said.

Quinn who's getting needier, well he kind of start up her mood by the kissing. She then sucks down on her spoon as she looks at shirtless soprano standing by the window while he sways his body. Her eyes trail down to his ass in a pair of blue and black Marc Jacobs's briefs, she then bit down on the spoon. WOW she have a HOT BOYFRIEND!

"Yeah but I have something that would knock her socks off" Kurt said with a smile.

"What is it?" Blaine asked sitting on his bed now

"Well you know the hold thing about Beth well I kind of had asked...well begged Ms Corcoran for Quinn to see her" Kurt said almost like a whisper.

"Oh cool!" Blaine says happy for him.

"Yeah I know I'm carrying her Fri—

Seeing pink arms slowly wrapped around his hips Kurt then smiled as he feel her warm bare skin pressed against him.

"Kurty I need you" Quinn whispered in his free ear.

"Hey Blaine I would call you back okay" Kurt said.

"Uh ok Bye BFF" Blaine says trying not to sound to sad.

"Bye Bye" Kurt said as he hangs up.

Blaine in bedroom then sighed sadly, looking down at his phone "Busy Boy" he said to himself.

Kurt turns around looking at her as she bit down on her lips.

"What shall I do for you Lucy?' Kurt asked as she takes his hand and pulls him towards the bed to sit down on it she then walked up rather closed him. Looking down on at him she then stretch over for the container of ice cream and pick it up, looking at her she then dip her finger in the container and hen take out some of the ice-cream and then put some on his neck making him shiver slightly at the coolness. Quinn then kissed and lick on his neck, Kurt getting warm all over then open his legs and pull her closer to him by the ass.

"You know you stole my idea of this" Kurt says as she let go of neck peck his lips.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said as she climbs onto his lap. "Have at me"

Putting the container in front of him, Kurt takes it away from her but he wasn't ready yet he needs to make her rather horny for him. More than how she is now though.

Taking her lips into a aggressive kiss, their eyes soon close as Quinn begin to grind against his oncoming boner wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers went thru his hair as his hand slightly down her back to her ass as he grabs both her ass cheeks.

"Oh grabby there" Quinn says as he open his mouths allowing their tongues to explore. 'MMM"

Now grinding feverishly against lap, Kurt's boner finally comes, and as usual that made her went on a rollercoaster. Moving to her neck now he bites down hard as she let out loud moan.

"Want me Lucy" Kurt asked

"Uh huh" She answered He then get up with her around his waist and turn facing bed as he drop her on the bed, now straddling her Kurt with the container in his hand then eat out of it.

"Nah you taste better than this" Kurt slurred as she chuckle biting on her index finger nail, while she watch him cover back it back and rest it back on tray and then put the tray on the table right next to her bed. Kurt then look at her again as he starts to kiss on her skin going down from the neck to her collarbone.

His hand then went under her as she buck up her body knowing what he was heading for, Kurt then unhook bra and begin to take it off throwing it on the floor. Kurt then do what he loves to do begin to kiss and suck on one of her breast, getting a new wave of pleasure run thru her body she then moan his name softly. He then went over to the next one as one of his hands play with the one he just sucked, looking up at her with a dirty look in his eyes Quinn soon realized something that she never seen him gave her that look before. Kurt being satisfied with hickeys he placed there his head then went down as he kiss her stomach taking her soft skin in his mouth as he bits down gently on it. Quinn squirm from him doing that making him chuckle at the same time, Kurt moved his head down more till his chin hit the elastic of her underwear. He then raised up his head as he then gets on his knees taking her underwear he then drag it off and once again toss it to the floor. Quinn being naked now she then worried about something, whatever he's about to do to her she knows she would scream loud, and 2 the door is unlocked and her mother can walk in anytime now. Kurt seeing her looking at door then realized what she was thinking.

"BRB" Kurt said as he gets up of the bed and run over to the door and locked it, walking back to her she then put up a universal sign to STOP with her hand making stop in his tracks.

"I moan a lot, Mom can hear"

Kurt then smiled as he walk over to the light dimmer switch and dim the dark enough for them to still see each other. Walking back up to her, he then climbs onto the front of bed.

"Lean a pillow against the head board and to rest your head." Kurt command

She does as she told and then waits on him. Kurt takes the next pillow and hand her it.

"Scream in this...and I suggest you do" Kurt snickered making her gulp hard.

Kurt taking of his briefs now, he flings it across the room, then hover his body over her. He takes her legs opening it as he insert two finger in her and thrust fast and hard.

"Oh god" Quinn groaned loudly

"The Pillow Lucy" Kurt snickered as he twist his fingers up

Shutting her eyes afraid of opening them, she then felt him thrust faster. Moaning again she felt his lips on her and kiss her, feeling herself calming down as he slow down his thrust completely. Quinn then felt his finger pass fast and roughly over her...Spot in there; her eyes tighten back as her mouth open Kurt then giggle sliding his finger out of her and kneel down in front of her and just enjoy the show the show. Her body then bucked up, fingers digging into the sheet, toes curling an extremely loud prolonged moan of his name then escape her lips. A wave of pleasure burst thru her body as felt like her ovaries is exploding.

"KKKKKUUUUUURRRRRTTTTTTTT!" Quinn screamed, just watching in astonishment Kurt was just sitting back on the bed just hoping that she is okay although it is hot at the same time he's worried. "OH FUCK!"

Ms Fabray who was washing up dishes then heard the loud shriek making want to know what is going on.

Now calming down she then curl up small and try to catch back her breath, face beat red and well so the rest of her body. Kurt who then crawl up to her he then kiss her forehead making her looks up at him. Trying to talk a squeak, came out instead making him giggle as he kisses her cheeks.

"Quinny is everything ok"

Kurt hearing that then put back in himself quickly, taking the covers and cover her body because she's naked now jumping off the bed he then grab his pj pants and put it on quickly almost tripping over himself as he walks to the door opening it. Ms Fabray seeing a rather rosey Teenager in front of her, who's sweating slightly, then want to know what exactly is going on.

"Is everything ok?" Ms fabray said.

"Uh Yes what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Oh well I heard Quinn screamed very loud so...

"Oh don't worry she's fine we were just... As he begin to think, Ms Fabray eyes then trail down his body to spot a tent in his pants, now raising eyebrow she then look up at him.

"...Roughhousing just playing the fool hehheh" Kurt said nervously.

"Oh sure you too are...and son" Ms Fabray begin.

"Yes"

"Before you answered the door you should hide that" She said as his eyes widen "You kids have fun...protected fun"

Now walking away going back downstairs Kurt then closed back the door as he look down to see the tent Ms Fabray was talking about as he gulp hard. He then look at Quinn seeing her still motionless as he smile with soft eyes. Quinn lying down on her side feeling her body being numb with pleasure, She then felt a body next to her and soon warm lips on her neck and arms around her.

"You ok?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes" She simply answered in a high pitch voice making her clear her throat as he chuckle in her neck.

"Okay well I was worried a little because after you came, you just laid there and didn't move" Kurt says

Her eyes then close back and smile came across her face.

"Kurt I'm fine it's just you make me have a G-Spot Orgasm and so I'm like a zombie now." Quinn said as he snickered. "I heard you talking before who was it by the door?".

"Uh you're Mom because she kinda heard you screaming" Kurt said enjoying the feel of her naked body against him. She then raised an eyebrow.

"Screaming I never screamed" Quinn said confused

"You did I mean you was ... He then smiled and just sink is head in her neck "...dont bother just relax"

"I Love You" Lucy said smiling

"I Love You too Lucy" Kurt replied as he hum Train Marry Me to her knowing she would calm herself down. Kurt just couldn't wait for tomorrow to reach.

_**Friday 25**__**th**__** May 2012/ 4:30Pm**_

Running out the doors of McKinley High, Kurt then drag Quinn in front his car as he unlocks it.

"Whoa Kurt what is going on" Quinn giggled as he look at her.

The over happy ecstatic brunette then smile from ear to ear.

"You will see" Kurt said as he peck her lips and open the door for her as she gets in, he then went in on the other side and get in as he starts the car. Now looking at her he stretch over to the backseat and take out once again the blindfold.

"Oh no not again" Quinn said as she shake his head in yes.

"Oh yes again" Kurt said as she gulps hard.

Now walking up the stairs Kurt holds Quinn while she walks in case she trips.

"Kurty where are we going?' Quinn asked as he chuckles.

"You will see in a sec" Kurt reply as he place her in front a door and then knock it.

Shelby then walked to door as she opens it to Kurt and a Blindfolded Quinn. She then moves away allowing them inside Kurt then smiled at her, as he place Quinn in front the couch.

"Okay Lucy just sits down here" Kurt said as she sit down

"Kurty if you rent some popular restaurant rooftop again I swear—

"It's nothing like that Lucy"

Shelby then went over to the playpen and take Beth out of it as he hand Kurt her. He then sit down next to Quinn as she look blindly in to space.

"Lucy" Kurt called as she turns to where the sound comes from. "You can take off the blindfold now"

"Oh thank god finally" Quinn said in relief as she begin to untie it.

Now trying to clear her image she soon saw Kurt sit next to her and in his arms was...BETH!

"Beth!?" Quinn shrieks "How you get her—

"Before you begin to thank anyone you should thank Ms Corcoran" Kurt said as she look at her who's standing next to Kurt as she gets up and take her into a tight warm hug.

"Thank you!" Quinn said

"It's ok, who you should be thanking is your boytoy I mean boyfriend" Shelby said as Quinn let her go and look at Kurt who was focus on Beth while she plays with the orange tie he has on.

Quinn then sits back by them as Kurt look at her seeing her staring at him.

"What will I do without you" Quinn said as she smiles.

"I don't know" Kurt reply as she lean in and kiss him. She then pull away and hug him briefly because Beth's in his arms.

"Can I hold her?" Quinn asked Shelby

"Yes go ahead" Shelby said as Kurt hand her Beth.

Quinn holding her own daughter once again in her arms was just beautiful, and it's her Kurty that made it all happen for her.

"I love you!" Quinn said hugging Beth

"Aww you two are cute!" Kurt said looking at them both.

A phone then begins to ring taking Shelby attention.

"Excuse me" She said politely as she head over to the kitchen.

Kurt then looks back at Quinn who's staring at him as he blushes, she then block Beth ears with her hands as she lean into him and whisper into his ears:

"_Whenever we are alone to ourselves again, I will fuck you hard until you beg me to stop"_

Kurt then get red all over as he squeezed his legs together holding down an erection, Gosh she so seducing! Now looking at her she just bit her lip down at him and then focus on Beth again.

_**10 minutes later.**_

Shelby finally came off the phone, as she sighs in frustration and then look back at the little family sitting on living room floor, watching how Beth interact with Quinn and Kurt was just amazing and adorable. Maybe she can trust them but first have to put them to a test and she hopes she wouldn't regret it.

"Um Ku—Kurtis" Shelby called thinking that it's his name as he look at her. "That's your name right?"

"No just scratch off the I and S and its, Kurt" Kurt says as Quinn chuckle.

"Okay sorry, Kurt can you come over her for a sec?" Shelby asked as he looks back at Quinn and Beth.

"Be right back" Kurt said as he gets up leaving Quinn with raised eyebrow. "Yes Ms Corcoran"

"Please just call me Shelby" She said as Kurt nod at her. "Okay can you and Quinn do me favour?"

"Okay anything" Kurt answered.

"Well I'm going to head out of town about 6:30 for the weekend for a business trip and I can't carry Beth—

Kurt who was holding back a bold, YES because he knows what she's going to ask.

"— and I have been looking for a babysitter, so seeing how Beth interacts with you two I want you guys to—

"YES!" Kurt shrieks taking Quinn and Beth attention as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok calm down but just remember this" Shelby said as he calm back down himself and listen. "Just think of this as a test, so I will know if it's to trust you for upcoming babysitters and Beth play dates ok"

"Yes I understand" Kurt said as she sighs.

"Okay well I have to get ready so I will go get Beth stuffs ok" Shelby said as Kurt nod again.

"Okay" he answered as he walks away heading to the bedroom.

Kurt then turn and look at Quinn as he walk back over to them and sit down.

"So is everything with Shelby?" Quinn asked him whose eyes are locked on Beth while he brushes her hair gently for some reason he can't take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah" Kurt answered as he looks at her "Do you still have your crib at home?"

"Yes I do why?" Quinn said as she then thinks and looks back down at Beth. "Wait, are we getting her for the Weekend?"

"Uh huh" Kurt answered as she gasps.

"Oh my god what do you do to me?" Quinn said as he smiles and look back down at Beth.

He then felt warm lips on his forehead, as he look up at her seeing her kissing him as he blushes. Now pulling away, she then look back down at him seeing him blushing as her eyes get soft.

"I Love you so much" Quinn said to him as he look at Beth. "And I love you so much my little cutie"

"I love both of you more" Kurt says as he lean in and kiss her sweetly, he then sit beside her as he wrap his arms around Quinn and kiss her again.

_**Some minutes later**_

Shelby came back with a medium large bag on her shoulder, as she walked into the kitchen and looks at Quinn, Kurt and Beth whose like 3 birds in a nest.

"Um sorry for interrupting" Shelby said as they look at her. "Can you two please come over here and bring Beth"

They then get up as Kurt lift up Beth in his arms and then walked up Shelby in the kitchen.

"We're here" Quinn said.

"Okay this is her bag" Shelby begins handing Quinn it "It has her clothes, diapers, favourite blanky and some of her toys"

Shelby then walked over to the fringe and takes out 6 small bottles, and rests them down on the counter.

"Ok for morning she eats warm Nestle milk only but I think you two might have to run to store for some because I only have a little bit left and I—

"It's ok I will buy some don't worry" Kurt said

"Okay well for lunch she eats: _Gerber apple and cinnamon _and for Dinner is: _Gerber Turkey and Turkey Gravy"_

"Okay" Kurt and Quinn said simultaneously.

"They are in the bag already" Shelby said. "And Kurt, would you be around all the time?"

"Yes I will be the hold time" Kurt said "And Quinn, will your Mom be home"

"Yes of course once she sees Beth she wouldn't want to leave the house hehe" Quinn answered with a warm smile.

"Okay well I have to go get ready it's almost 5:30" Shelby said "Bye bye booboo" Shelby said to Beth but she was just focus on Kurt's tie.

"Okay bye" Kurt and Quinn said as they head for the door.

Now leaving, Shelby then looks up at ceiling, as she spoke to it.

"Oh god please tell me I didn't just made a huge mistake"

She then heard door and then felt someone hug her from behind as she realized it was Quinn.

"Thank You Again Shelby" Quinn said as she let go of her and then run out the door closing it behind her.

Shelby then turn around and had a smile on her face, and from there she doesn't think she had made a mistake anymore.

Now driving down the streets Kurt looks up at the rear view mirror to see Quinn and Beth in each other arms while she talk baby talk to her.

"You two are so cute in the back there" Kurt says as she looks up at him and blow a quick kiss for him as he blush and focus on the road.

He then drive into the grocery parking lot as he park the car in there in there, he then look back at them as he lean in peck Quinn forehead as he whisper:

"Be right back" he whispered as he open the door and come out the car, as he close it behind him.

Walking out the parking lot, he then walked in the doors of the grocery. Now walking down the aisle where the milk he then searched for the milk for Beth. Now finding it he soon walks out the aisle and stands in line and wait to price his item. But standing there with one item in his hand it wasn't enough so he then skips out the line allowing other customers to go in his space, going to the baby aisle he then take a shopping cart that was just there with no one using it as he begin to toss toys into it.

Someone then pass the aisle Kurt was in and that person was Sebastian he then walk out the doors of the grocery being happy with himself.

"Okay got: whipped cream, Trojan condoms, and some strawberries. All I need to do is stop by the sex store and pick up one or two vibrators and I will be ready for one kinky hardcore night with sex on a stick." Sebastian said to himself as he walks into the parking lot.

Quinn in the car waiting for Kurt then realized something; she made him go in the store by himself. With him knowing Beth is coming home for the weekend he will spend a lot of money things she don't need. Quinn then looks at Beth as she brushes her hair.

"Beth" Quinn called her calmly as she looks at her. "Want to go and find Kurt with me?"

Beth didn't answer (Well she can't talk) but just squeezed Quinn's nose making her blush.

"I will take that as a _Yes_" Quinn said as she open the door and come out with Beth in arms.

Closing back the door she then open Kurt's door and take out his keys and then lock the car. Now walking up to the grocery, her eyes then caught someone walking up to them as she saw it's Sebastian. She then keeps her eyes straight and continues walking but pick up the pace.

"Hey hey" Sebastian called catching her by her top gently.

"Let go of me" Quinn said as he let go of her and then begin to walk with her

"Come on, I have to say that's a good looking baby there. What's her name?" Sebastian asked as she sighs.

"It's none of your business" She hissed.

"Is she yours I mean she looks like you" Sebastian said.

"Leave me alone?" She hissed again.

"Come on you and that Kurt treats me like a criminal" He states as she stop and turn around with words right there but she can't say it because Beth is there.

"Listen to me you cunning little simpleton that you are, I don't want anything to do with you...ANYMORE so can you please just leave me alone okay" She said as she calm back down and continue to walk to the grocery as she enter walking inside.

"Why aren't you a sexy feisty one" Sebastian said biting his bottom lip as he turn on heel and head to his car.

Walking inside the first aisle she saw was the baby section as she saw Kurt with shopping cart is almost full with...toys! Quinn then head up to him as she stands behind him. He then turn and saw her with her hand on her hips startling him at the same time.

"Oh Lucy you scared me hehe" Kurt said seeing that something made her angry.

"What is all this?" She asked as he giggles nervously. "Kurt what did I tell you about buying unnecessary things with your money!" She said as she digs into it while Kurt watch with soft eyes, she then pull out a doll as it catch Beth eyes.

"_Baby Alive_ what is this—

They then saw Beth stretch out her hands for it, as Kurt looks at Quinn again.

"You never made that rule for Beth" He said as he moves closer to Beth.

"Beth do you want the toy?" Kurt asked calmly as he take it and show her it as they heard something escape her mouth making both their eyes widen.

"Es" (Yes) Beth tried to say as Kurt and Quinn squealed loudly.

"She just almost says yes!" Kurt shrieks as Lucy smiled brightly at her.

"Oh you cute little baby I'm so proud of you!" Lucy said tossing her up in the air while she giggles.

"Now let's go buy a big girl a doll yay!" Kurt said wincing a little at Quinn but she wasn't paying attention she was just snuggling Beth as his eyes get back soft and sighs dreamily.

They then begin to walk out the aisle leaving the almost full basket behind, it then caught back Kurt's eyes as he walk up to it

"Maybe one more toy" He said as Quinn holds him by his collar tip with her free hand stopping him completely. "Ok ok I'm coming hehe"

They then went in line lucky thing they was only two people in it, it was getting late after all. Kurt then look at Quinn as he remembers before the hold _cute baby talking _that happens in the baby aisle. She looked kind of angry not at him trying to buy all that stuff, it looked like something else.

"Um Lucy" Kurt called as she look at him. "Before the cuteness that happens in baby section just now there, you looked angry at something, did something happen before you came and meet me in here?"

Quinn then sighed she really don't want to tell him about Sebastian but she can't lie to him anymore.

"Okay please don't freak out" Quinn said as he nods in yes making her sigh again. "Sebastian then confronted me in parking lot"

She then heard a squeak came out of him and his eyebrows were kinda furrowed but he keeps trying to straighten it, the tip of his ear was burning red, so as his face while he wear weak smile on.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Quinn asked as he nod quickly and then he looks away from her.

"Did he touch you and Beth?" Kurt asked in a low angriest voice as she gulps hard.

"No he didn't...he just touch my top a little" She states as he look at her making her see he's really angry now as she hyperventilate "But he didn't touch Beth or do anything out the way, I just give him a piece of my mind and he left us alone"

"Lucy if one day I get very first mug shot you will know what it is for" Kurt said calmly "Because I swear to god I will kill— He then hold his tongue because he just remembered that Beth is right there as he sighs again. "— Sorry Beth for talking like that" He states as she smile at him.

"It's okay future hubby" Quinn said as she lean in and kiss him sweetly and then pulled away. Knowing that will calm him down, he just giggled and sway his body like girl making her giggle at him.

They reached to the cashier and priced the doll and then head out the grocery together. Walking into the car park they then stand in front of car as Quinn hand him the car keys as he unlock it. They all get in and Kurt then starts the car as they reverse out the space and drove out the parking lot. Whiles driving now almost reaching their destination, Kurt look up at the rear view mirror too see Quinn and Beth admiring the _Baby Alive_ doll as he blushes now at a red light. He then looks back at them as Quinn look up at him.

"Beth, do you like dolly?" Kurt asked as she looks at him.

"Es" Beth answered once again as they squealed happily hearing her sweet little voice sound so cute.

Kurt then turns in front just in time to the light changes from red to green as he shift the gear and drive off. Ms Fabray who's baking cookies thinking Quinn is bringing one of her friends over because Quinn called her and tell her she's bringing someone to meet her. Now hearing a car drove up to the driveway she then went into the stove and take out the cookies and put all of them on a plate. She then saw the door open slowly and soon saw Quinn walked in with her toddler in her arms.

"Hey mom" Quinn said walking up to her.

"Hello Quinny who's this little baby?" Ms Fabray asked.

"Mom, meet your granddaughter, Beth" Quinn states as her mother froze with her mouth open while she feels her heart beat faster.

"My...granddaughter?" She asked as Quinn nod.

"Yes do you want to hold her?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" Ms Fabray answered as Quinn put Beth in her arms gently, Ms Fabray holding her very own Granddaughter in her arms was beautiful as tears full up in her eyes.

"How you get her?" Ms Fabray asked, as Kurt came in with the Beth's bag and the bag with milk he bought in arms. He then looks up at the 3 three who's looking directly at him in kitchen as he gulps hard thinking he did something.

"What's wrong" he asked walking up them as he rest the things on kitchen counter.

"You made all this happen?" Ms Fabray asked still staring at him.

"Yes I just talked to Shelby and boom here is Beth hehe it's nothing" Kurt said smiling.

"It's nothing is because of you I'm holding my first ever granddaughter in my arms and it's nothing" She said as her voice break.

Quinn then walked up to him and holds him against her, as he looks at her.

"Isn't he something?" Quinn said looking at him dreamily as he blushed.

"Oh shucks" He said goofy.

"Why didn't you find him earlier?" Her mother asked as Quinn sighed.

"Mom!" Quinn said as she giggled.

"I'm just playing with you, Quinn can you hold her?" Ms Fabray asked as Quinn takes Beth away from her.

Ms Fabray then takes Kurt into a warm hug catching him off guard.

"Thank you Mr Hummel for bringing our family together" She said she let him go and kiss his cheek as he blush dark red now "It wouldn't be family without Beth and without you as well"

"Oh I feel so loved!" Kurt said as Quinn join in and hug them both a little.

"You are always loved" Quinn states as they let go of him while he sways like a girl again.

"Oh Lucy it's late she might be hungry" Kurt said as Quinn nod.

"Yes your right" Quinn said as she turns to face her mother "Mom can you organized her dinner for her while I go change her?"

"Yes of course" Ms Fabray answered as Kurt open the Beth's bag and dig in it taking out the Gerber Turkey and Turkey Gravy bottle. "Wait a minute is she staying here?"

"Yes for the hold weekend" Kurt answered as Ms Fabray smiled.

"Okay" She said feeling more happy.

"Kurty, can you bring up her bag?" Quinn asked

"Of course" Kurt said as he pick up her bag and head upstairs with her whiles Ms Fabray watch in astonishment.

"What a wonderful boy" She said to herself.

Now in Quinn's bed room, Quinn then rest her down on the bed and starts to take out her towel and her pink and white onesie with a pig on it, then her diaper and powder. Taking out the soap now, Kurt then holds her towel and soap as he slips things into the towel. While Quinn begins to take off her clothes, Kurt then went outside to the bathroom down the halls where the tub is. He then went in and rest down Beth's things on the little table outside, now opening the pipe a little and then turns the tap on warm as he feels it knowing its okay he let it fill up a little for Beth. Quinn then came in with a naked Beth in her arms as she stands up in front of the tub next to Kurt.

"Oh you fill it already, Kurty" Quinn said as he blush and giggles.

Putting her in the tub, it then fills to the limit for Beth, as Kurt turns it off. Quinn then kneel down in front the tub while she watch Beth play a little in it making her smile.

"Hey she looks cute huh?" Lucy asked.

"Uh huh just like you" Kurt says as she blush and peck him "Oh can you go and see if my phones out there in the bed room.

"Okay be right back" Lucy said as she gets up and head out the door.

Kurt waits till she's gone and then walks over to the table where Beth's towel is as he takes out a Baby Bubble Maker and a baby bath scrub glove that is a duck out of the towel. Now going back over to the tub, he then kneels down in front of it and begins to remove the paper off of it.

"Hey Beth can you keep a secret?" Kurt said as he finally open it and begins put water in it and then places it on the tub. "Don't tell your Mommy about this"

Kurt then turn it on as bubbles then begins to come out, catching Beth eyes already her face then light up.

"Pop the bubbles Beth" Kurt said popping one for her "Pop the pretty bubbles"

She then caught one in her hands and pops it as she begins to giggle.

"Yay good girl!" Kurt says while he listens to her giggle she's so cute!

Quinn then came back as she spots Kurt and Beth interacting with each other, her eyes got soft and as she intake that beautiful moment in front of her. Seeing her boyfriend who's not Beth's biological father interact with her and the way he treats her is like she's his very own daughter, and it's so beautiful and heart warming at the same time.

Beth then begins to splash in the tub wetting Kurt at the same time tie as he giggles. H then saw the tub is a huge one and she looks lonely in there, he would never think of doing that before but she's so cute.

"Want Kurty to keep you company Beth" Kurt asked her.

Quinn then back away from the door so he wouldn't see her, as she peeks in again. Kurt then starts to take of his cardigan and then undo his tie as he takes it off then his vest, he then undo his jeans and then drag it off kicking of his shoes as well and stay in his boxers. Taking up her soap bottle, Quinn then giggled softly as she saw him try to go in. Kurt then sits down in front of her making sure she has room to play, he then take the scrubby duck glove and put it on.

"Hey Beth this is Mr um... Ducky" Kurt said as she looks at it seeing it on his hand. Quinn then chuckle again as she slips out her phone and begin to tape record, she then zoom in so she can tape properly.

"And he's a special duck that cleans you okay" Kurt said as he begins to think "I would have clean you but that's your Mommy's job ok so we will wait until she comes back"

Quinn then walks in while she continues to tape record, as Kurt look up at her.

"Oh look Mommy is back" Kurt said as Beth look up at her.

"Hey my two wet adorable babies" Quinn said as Kurt blushed. "Oh bubbles...and a ducky glove"

Kurt then winced as Quinn kneels down in front of them.

"Oh I wonder where these come from" Quinn said as she look at her Kurt seeing him wincing "It's ok my eternal love"

"Okay let's get you clean up" Quinn said stopping the video. As she rest down her phone she then open the soap bottle and Kurt hand her the ducky glove. Putting on the glove she then poured some on her hand. And then water as it got soapy, she then gently past it on her skin whiles it Beth reacts to it cutely.

"I guess she really like Mr Ducky" Quinn begins passing it in front of her.

"Yeah it looks so" Kurt said as a bubble pop in front of his face making her giggled.

Soaping her hold body now accept her face she then hand Kurt the glove, he then put on it as he begin to play with Beth with it.

"Quack, quack, quack" Kurt said as he playfully made it kissed her cheek. While she laughs.

Quinn looking at how Beth eyes sparkle while Kurt plays with her was so cute she can watch them do that hold day!

It was then time for her to come out, as Kurt come out with her in his arms. Quinn then put the towel on her as she takes her out his arms.

"Come on big girl let's get you dressed." Quinn said heading out the bathroom. As Kurt picked up Beth's stuff and walked behind her

They then walked into her bedroom, as she lay down Beth on the bed. Drying her now, Kurt then walked in as he spot Quinn bend over while he get a full view of her ass making him kinda needy for her.

Quinn finished dry Beth while she watches her chew on the towel with soft eyes giggling to herself, she then felt wet skin behind her as she shivers at the coldness, feelings warm lips on her neck and hands on her hips.

"Kurty?" Lucy called.

"Hi" Kurt responded. Feeling her so warm against him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looks back at Beth seeing she's not looking at her but just at the baby alive doll on the bed.

"Sorry for startling you, I just saw you bending over there and well let's say...a certain person in my pants woke up" he whispers to her only for her to hear as she blushed dark red.

"Oh well he have to go back to sleep for now" Quinn said as she turn around seeing the needy boy as she kiss him and then pulled away. She then turn back as she begins to prepare Beth for her diaper, Kurt just smiled to them and sit down next to them while he looks on.

_**15 minutes later 7:05pm**_

They were all downstairs, Kurt and Quinn have showered and so the three of them was squeaky clean.

Beth was in Quinn's old baby high chair while she feeds her, Quinn was really shocked that see saw the high chair in the kitchen she then guess that her mother was really prepared for a grandkid.

Ms Fabray was sitting at the table with Kurt as they look on watching Quinn feed Beth.

"She looks just like Quinny in that high chair" Ms Fabray says.

"Yeah I know" Kurt said while he eats the cookies that Ms Fabray had baked earlier on.

A phone then ringed in front of them as Ms Fabray picked it up quickly.

"Hello" She answered as Quinn look at her. "Oh hi Jane as I was saying she's so cute she looks just my like Quinny"

She said getting off the stool as she walks over to the living room, Quinn then giggled as she continue to feed Beth. Kurt then gets up as he walks up to Quinn from behind and hugs her from behind making her blush.

"How does babies eat these things?" Kurt asked as she shrugs.

"I don't know but she likes it" Quinn says as she rest down the bowl in front of her as Beth begin to eat of it.

Quinn then turns around looking at him as he moves her and lean her against the counter next to the Beth in the high chair. Her eyes got soft looking into his while they feel each other warm bodies pressed against each other while it make a sexual lightning shock between them.

"How you feel?" Kurt asked

"Good...in a way" Lucy answered as he brush his lips briefly against hers.

"Okay, you know the more you call me "Kurty" is the more you aroused me" He whispers.

"Oh really I didn't know that Kurty" Quinn said as she feel the heat down there between their bodies.

"Oh you seducing girl you" He teased as she giggles and then move in and kiss him.

"I want you" Kurt says softly against her lips as she smile.

"I want you too but not now" Quinn replied as he groans softly and pressed her against him more.

"Aww but that's ok, I just want you so bad" He said as he kissed her again.

"Mmm" Quinn moaned as they heard something fall down, and let go of each other and look to Beth's food bowl on the ground and then back at her whose mouth is messy.

"Oh you finished eat" Quinn said as Kurt loosens his grip on her allowing her to go and assist Beth while he picks up the bowl off the ground.

Quinn then wiped her mouth cleaned and then takes her out the high chair, and pats her back for her to burp. Kurt then rest the bowl in the sink and then walk back to them, as he stood there they then heard Beth burps softly as they both smiled at how cute it sounded.

"She looks tired" Kurt said seeing the heavy eyes of Beth.

"Yeah she does" Quinn agreed as she place Beth in a cradle in her arms. "Let's go tell grandma goodnight"

Now walking into the living room where Ms Fabray is still on the phone, as they stand in front of her.

"Mom" Quinn called as she looks up at them.

"Ooh Jane I will call you back" Ms Fabray said as she hangs up. "Yes Quinny, how's Beth?"

"She's sleepy so I'm going to put her to bed but I need a crib" Quinn states as Ms Fabray gets up.

"Don't worry honey, um Kurt I need your help" Ms Fabray said as he nods.

They have already get the crib out of the basement and then was carry it down the corridors as they enter Quinn's room now placing it at front of Quinn's bed.

"Thanks guys" Quinn whispered for so Beth is sleeping.

"She's sleeping already?" Kurt asked softly as he walk up to her. "Ooh look at how cute she looks"

"Yeah I know" Quinn agreed as she walks up to the crib but then freezes. "Is this clean?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinny what makes you think about me spending so much our down the basement month for?" Ms Fabray said as she giggles silently.

Quinn then gently placed Beth into the crib as the three of them look into the crib.

"Aww" They all said at once as they see Beth twitch making them silence themselves completely.

A distance phone then begins, to ring taking Ms Fabray attention.

"Oh that's Jane again, I'll leave you two" Ms Fabray said softly as she walks out the room closing the door.

Quinn, who was standing in front of the crib, still looking at Beth then, felt Kurt hug her from behind.

"Want to know something?" Kurt whispered in her ear.

"What?" Lucy asked softly turning her head to look at him.

"You are a wonderful and awesome mother to Beth" Kurt replied as she blushed.

"Thank you and you are an awesome, terrific and wonderful, step father to Beth" Lucy says as he smiles from ear to ear.

"Thank you Lucy" Kurt said as she turn and look back at Beth. "You know one day I will like to have a little me"

"What you mean?" She asked turning completely as he squeeze her against him more.

"I mean like to have a son" He states as she smiles at him with soft eyes. "And I want it have him with you...if that's ok"

"Of course it is, and to think of it it's not a bad idea" Quinn begin as he move in closer to her lips "When we are finished college, have a house, get married and just settle down"

"Uh huh that sounds awesome" Kurt slurred as lean in and takes her into a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck they then engaged deeper into the kiss.

Now on someone's porch as they ringed the doorbell was Blaine, dressed in just a t-shirt and denim jeans. He didn't even wanted to wear a bowtie, and he doesn't want to dress up like usual he just have a job to take of care of that's it. The door then open as Blaine saw a rather seducing Sebastian shirtless and just wearing fitted black boxers. He then moved aside as Blaine walked in, he then turn around and look at seeing his skin which he probably oiled down as it glisten in the room light. Blaine then gulped hard as he felt himself slowly getting hard.

"I thought you'd never come over, let me show you to my bedroom." Sebastian slurred taking him by the belt as he pulls him upstairs.

Entering his room, Blaine then had a flash back to when he first saw Sebastian's room but it was kind of blurry because he was kind of drunk that time. Now focusing at the current time, Blaine then saw Sebastian walks up to him, as he take him into a hot kiss. Blaine then moans a little when Sebastian bit down on his lip. Sebastian then pulled of Blaine t-shirt as he begin to kiss all over his chest, Blaine then moan again as he bites down on his nipple.

"Ahh" Quinn moaned softly as Kurt take off her nightgown

Kurt then take off vest and as he go to take off his briefs Quinn then cut him off by holding his hands as he look up at her.

"Not here" Was her remark as he grins and look over at the bathroom.

"Shower?" He asked

"Shower" She agreed.

Sebastian then went on his knees down in front of Blaine as he begins to unbuckle his belt, making Blaine shiver slightly. Taking him out he then saw how hard Blaine is already, making him grins.

"I guess I'm too hot for you huh Killer?" Sebastian teased as Blaine gulped hard again.

Taking him put out as Sebastian dragged down the rest of jeans and boxers, seeing the hard cock of Blaine he then take him into his mouth as he begin to suck on it.

"Oh god" Blaine groaned as he bits down on his lips.

"You like that alpha gay?" Sebastian slurred as Blaine eyes widen as he remembers when Kurt called him that, he then remember everything about Kurt his sparkling pretty eyes, cute nose, red plumb lips, caramel brown hair, sweet porcelain white skin remembering that he then hyperventilate.

"I can't do this" Blaine said in a low harsh voice backing away from Sebastian as he climbs more on the bed. Sebastian just smiled to himself, as he gets up and climb on the bed sitting in front of him.

"What no blowjobs, because I remembered you liked it the first time" Sebastian teased again as Blaine eyebrows got furrowed.

"NO! I'm just not comfortable with this again" Blaine groaned as Sebastian chuckled.

"Aww want to put your feelings before that Kurt again like last time, you want to destroy his new love life do you Blainey." He coyed as Blaine look at him as he felt like crying by just remembering what he done to Kurt before but didn't he just got on knees in front of Sebastian and move rather close to him.

"Fuck me" Was his remark as Sebastian grinned.

"That's my sex on a stick" Sebastian says as he takes him in a kiss again.

Now in the shower under the water making out wildly was Kurt and Quinn, he just moaned against her lips as he pulled away looking deep into her eyes. Her hand went between their bodies as she holds his cock in her hand.

"Fuck me" She says as he grins.

Turning her around now pressing her roughly against shower door, he then begin to open the condom with his teeth tossing the wrapper aside, now rolling on the condom while Quinn waits patiently while she listen to his and hers heavy breathing. Feeling him now entering her as he begin thrusting her mouth then open as moan come out:

"Uhh" Blaine moans as he felt Sebastian begin to thrust in him.

Going faster Sebastian then hold him by the shoulders as he begins banging harder in Blaine hole.

"Oh god!" He groans louder.

"Kurt yes, fuck me harder" Quinn groan loudly while he holds her waist and bang her harder. "Oh fuck"

Kurt then leans into her and move away wet strains of hair away from neck as he begin to give her a hickey sucking the water off her neck whiles more fall on them.

"Like my cock in you Blainey?" Sebastian growled almost reaching his climax since it was a long time since he had sex.

"Uh yeah don't stop" Blaine moan but more huskier as he felt Sebastian hand went in front of him and begin to pump on his cock. "Uh uhhh!"

Quinn feeling his climax coming on then let out shriek of his name.

"Kurt im cumming!" Quinn groan loudly but not for the sleeping princess in crib to hear.

Sebastian then felt himself about to cum as he stops his thrust completely.

"Oh Oh fuck" Sebastian growled as he came, and feeling that Blaine cock then pulses.

"Oh Lucy!" Kurt moan loud as he throws back his head then cum into the condom.

"Uh Sebastian!" Blaine moan as well as he comes onto Sebastian's bed sheets.

Kurt then slide his cock out of Quinn as she turn around and look at him and then kissed him.

Sebastian who's kneeling down in front of him, watching him catch back his breath he then lean into him and kiss his neck.

"Once again having sex with you is so fucking awesome" He coy as Blaine looks up at him.

"Yeah your welcome" Blaine said as he sit up "But you had a promise, and that promise is to stay away from Kurt and Quinn and don't try to get between them"

"Okay you have that promise" Sebastian said as Blaine felt his heart begin to beat again it kinda stop when he first arrived at Sebastian's house. "Although I still have a little craving for the super hot blonde that idiot Kurt is dating, I have more craving for someone else"

Blaine then look up at him again as he gulps hard, Sebastian lean into him more as he brush his lips against his.

"And that craving involves love, and the person I'm craving is you Blainey" Sebastian whispered as Blaine eyes widen and his heart beaten more... but the thing is it beats with love and he really can't believe it!

Kurt and Quinn then came out the shower already clean up and they were kinda tired, climbing onto Quinn's bed Kurt then rest his head down a pillow and lie down on his back till he's comfortable. He then pulled his Lucy against him as he begins to spoon her making her smile.

"I love you wifey" Kurt whispered into her ear

"I love you too hubby" Quinn responds as he stretch over and kiss her lips and then snuggle back against her as he stretch over to night stand light and turn it off.

What more will Blaine want he finally made Sebastian stop his obsession with Kurt and Quinn relationship and that's all he wants... except his heart wants something more and that he DOESN"T WANT!

Quinn have her future husband and her lovable beautiful little princess name Beth under the roof with her, what more would she want! As she said having Kurt and Beth in her life is like heaven ON EARTH!


	16. I'm Your Drug

_**Chapter17**_

As the night have went on Quinn have been getting up over and over, she's been so worried that something have happen to Beth if her diaper is full, or she's been crying and so on. And by the process Kurt have been worried that she wouldn't get enough sleep, lying down on the bed in slumber Kurt realized that he isn't feeling someone next to him. His eyes open as he saw an empty space next to him, he then sighed as he get up to see his Lucy sitting on a stool in front the crib with her head rest uncomfortably on the crib headbroad sleeping. Kurt just smiled as he get up off the bed and head up to her now standing in to front of her, he then shake her gently but she didn't respond.

"Lucy" Kurt called but no respond as he sighed, and put his hand under her thigh and the other wrapped around her back.

Now lifting her up her eyes finally open as she to begin hyperventilate.

"Kurt wait she might need me" Quinn says as he chuckled sleepily and climb back on the bed.

"Quinn, you have to sleep Beth is fine" Kurt said as he rests her down on the bed.

"But but—

"Shh" He silenced placing a finger on her lips. "Go to sleep now ok"

She then obey him as she snuggled her body against him getting back comfortable, he just smiled as he hugged her against him and closed back his eyes, they both then fall asleep in each other arms...again.

_**5:44 am**_

Now yawning into Quinn's neck was Kurt, his eyes flicker open and his senses came back. Looking at his Lucy who he is snuggling, a warm smile then was formed on his face. Moving over to her face he then kissed her cheek, then her forehead while he snuggle her tighter against him. She then smiled as she open her eyes slightly and looks up at him seeing the smiling boy; she just sighed and closed back her eyes. He doesn't need to tell her anything because she already know about his _power walks_ he does sometimes in the morning. Kurt just kissed her again and then sits up on the bed as he stretch his body out. He looked in front of the bed where Beth sleeping, and suddenly a pair of small cute hands appears on top the crib's headboard. And then suddenly Beth pops up, she then turn and look at him as a beautiful morning giggle came out of her as his eyes got soft. _DAMMIT SHE'S SO CUTE! _Well her mother is Lucy anyway so that would be why she's so damn cute!

"Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes" He said softly, now seeing her hopping up and down in the crib. He has to say she is a happy toddler.

Kurt then climbed off the bed as he walked up to the crib and stand in front of her.

"Come with step-daddy, princess" Kurt said as he takes her out the crib and lift her up. "Want to go, wal- mart with me"

"Yes" She answered cutely making him suppressed a shriek of joy.

"Yay good girl" Kurt said as he lifts her up higher as he placed her on his shoulders. "Hold on Beth"

Her soft tiny hands then wrapped, around his forehead as he hold her legs gently.

"Come on let's go" Kurt said as he begin to run out the room while Beth laughed all the way.

_**A long hour an 48 minutes of buying unnecessary stuff later.**_

Quinn who was still asleep, then felt something soft touched her nose, twitching it a little. She just ignored it and went back sleeping. Once again it happen but this time it felt like a rather soft hand that is squeezing gently on her nose. Finally opening her eyes, her image got cleared as she saw Beth on top of her looking down at her. She then blushed at her, as she saw Kurt who was next to her sitting down next to her staring directly at her which making her heart beat faster.

"Morning Mommy" Kurt said in little voice as she blushed again.

"Morning my two human alarm clocks" Quinn giggled, Kurt hold Beth for Quinn sit up. "I thought I have one alone but I realized I have two now"

Looking at them properly now for some reason both of their iris colours changed to green, blinking dumbly at them they both were looking directly at her. Is she imaging things, she knows she have Hazel eyes and that Hazel is a greenish-brownish colour, and sometimes or whenever it changes to green. And then whenever it wants it goes back to light brown. She also knows that Kurt have a beautiful and hypnotizing eyes colour which is Glasz and that it changes to blue, green and gray, but seeing both their eyes shift to a different colour at the same time...it's frightening!

"Are you okay honey?" Kurt asked as she nods quickly.

"Uh huh, yeah I'm fine" Quinn said as she looks over to the door to see 4 or 5 bags and huge box next to it. Her eyes met back with his eyes, as he realized she saw the things he had buy.

"Explain yourself" Was her only remark as he sighs.

"Well today I planned something very fun for us three to do" Kurt begins as he rest down Beth on the bed and then climbed off, heading up the bags and the box "So I went to Wal-Mart with Beth, and I have to say myself and her had gotten up at the same time."

Kurt picked up the things and walked back over to her. He then empties the bags onto the bed as Quinn saw alot of beach items and 2 swimsuits outfits.

"You buy pool toys" Quinn said as he nods in yes

"Yeah today we are at the pool hold day" Kurt said with a smile as she giggles at his cuteness.

"Ok well this time I wouldn't get mad at you for buying expensive things" Quinn said as he sighed in relief.

"Oh look at this cute _hello kitty_ swimsuit for Beth" Kurt said showing her it

"Aww it's really cute" Quinn says taking it from him.

"I know you would say that" Kurt said

"What is in the box?" She now asked making him look at it.

"Um that's something for Beth as well, but it's a surprise" Kurt says softly.

"Okay" Quinn says as she lean into him. "Last night was fun"

Kurt then blushed remember the little session they had in the shower the night before.

"Oh yeah I remember" Kurt coy as he blushed his lips against her.

"Uh huh, wasn't it awesome" Quinn said as she peck him.

"Of course it was" Kurt said as he kissed her.

Quinn then felt someone tugging at her nightgown as she pulled away and look down to see Beth looking up at her.

"Oh sorry, you must be hungry" Quinn begins as she picked her up "But first let's get you cleaned up"

Quinn then looked back at Kurt as she pecked his lips.

"Be right back okay" She says getting up as she walked away.

Kurt turned and looks at her walking away as he sighed dreamily. "What a Girlfriend"

Downstairs in the living room Kurt, Quinn and Beth were having breakfast while they watch _Nick Jr._ with Beth. Beth was in down in front the television drinking her bottle of milk while she watch _Bubble Guppies._ Kurt and Quinn were just having cereal while they too were watching _Bubble Guppies_ with Beth.

"You know these baby shows aren't that bad" Quinn begins as Kurt look at her.

"Yeah well they are"

"You know I never did like that, _Dora_" Quinn said as Kurt suppressed a giggle.

"What did _Dora_ do to you?" Kurt asked

"Nothing she just gives me the creeps" Quinn answered as she looks at him seeing him in disbelief. "Oh come on, don't you think so? I mean she literary stare at you with those big beady eyes, and then ask you a question while she continue to stare into your soul, come one you know that's frightening"

"Oh Lucy it's just a cartoon" Kurt said as he brush his hair on face making her giggle.

"Come on Kurt this is serious" Quinn said as he stops and look at her again.

"Ok if Beth get scared by watching Dora, I will be your slave" Kurt begin as he lean into her an inch away from her lips. "Any...can of slave...you want"

Blood rushed to her face as she takes in a deep breath. _**God what is it with him!**_

"Okay you have a Deal" Quinn said as they heard the announcement on the television of Dora that's going to show next.

"Right on time" Kurt said as they turn to the tv.

After some minutes into the show Dora finally asked a question.

"_What was your favourite part?" _

They were pause and suddenly Beth start to sniffle while she looks at the TV seeing a staring Dora and Boots. Now bursting down in tear Quinn then got up quickly and lift her up into her arms.

"It's ok, the big-eyed demons have gone" Quinn said hugging her as she walks back over to Kurt. He then changed the channel to _Disney_ where they are showing _Jake and the Neverland Pirates, _Quinn then sit down next Kurt while she tries to calm her down.

"I guess I'm someone's slave now" Kurt said as she look at him and grins.

"I guess so" Quinn replied.

Beth then heard the singing on the TV as she look at it, and suddenly her crying stops and her bubbly and happy self came back.

"Look at the pirates Beth" Kurt said a she begins to clap happily "Yo-Ho!"

Now getting ready to head over to the pool, Quinn was dressing Beth in her cute _Hello Kitty_ outfit that Kurt has bought her. Quinn had on her swim suit already one Kurt buy for her to match Beth's swimsuit, she just had on white shorts and a pink tank top because it's hot outside anyway. Her hair was just pulled back in a ponytail, although she had cut her hair it can go in a decent ponytail still, Kurt then came into the room a camera in his hand dressed in a white v-neck and his purple swim shorts he kind of had to run back home for it and his water-proof video camera.

"Hey I'm back I got my camera and everything else" Kurt said standing next her, who's putting Beth's bag on her shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah I just finished dressing Beth, and packing things she would need" Quinn said lifting up Beth. "So yeah we are ready to go"

"Okay just let me take that heavy bag from you" Kurt said taking the bag.

"Okay but don't you have to carry that heavy box over there" Quinn asked as he look over to the door.

"Oh yeah, that's okay the box isn't heavy just meet me by the car" Kurt said as she nods and leaves the room with Beth.

Kurt then went over to the box and lifts it up in his arms, and walk out the room.

"Mom we are leaving!" Quinn shouts to her who was outside in the garden.

"Oh ok" Ms Fabray said as she gets up and walks up to Quinn and Beth. "Look how cute she looks!"

"I know Kurt bought it for her" Quinn says as Ms Fabray raised an eyebrow.

"Um honey, don't you think he spends a lot of money on you?" The older blonder asked.

"Yes! Finally someone who notices" Quinn begin "I know I keep telling to stop wasting his money on me but as usual he never listen"

"Oh ok, but don't he knows that our family is kinda a wealthy family?" Ms Fabray asked as Quinn nods in yes.

"Yes he does but yet still he does it" Quinn says as they heard footsteps approach them and look to see Kurt walking up to them.

"Hey Lucy can you open the back door for me?" Kurt asked.

"Okay" She says resting down Beth to stand on ground as she walks away to the car and open it for him.

Beth then turn to her left as a pretty flower caught her eyes and then start to walk over to it in the garden.

"Okay where are the rest of things?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"It's by the front door there" Quinn said as he nods and walks over to it.

Beth who pulled the bright red flower out of its stem, then gets up on her feet carefully and turns back to Quinn who is behind the car still. Quinn then sees Beth running over to her almost tipping over as Quinn caught her before she falls, Beth then stretch the flower in front her face as she smiles and take it from her.

"Aww this for me" Quinn says sniffing it. "Thank you Beth"

She then hugged her warmly as she kissed her cheek making Beth laugh. Ms Fabray and Kurt who's looking at them with eyes just sighed at the cuteness they are seeing, Ms Fabray then notice the flower and looked back over to her garden as she realized that the flower Beth picked was the flower she just planted but it's okay she have more to plant anyway.

Kurt then walked up them as Quinn look at him.

"You two are so cute, it's overbearing" Kurt whispered as she smiled and peck his lips and then looked back at Beth. Ms Fabray then saw the camera on top the car as she walks up to it and takes it up.

Walking back gaining a distance she then tried to put on the camera.

In a car now about to pass in front of Quinn's house was no other than Mr. Noah Puckerman, he who was driving his little sister over to her friend's house which is in Quinn's street.

"Hey wasn't that your girlfriend?" His little sister teased pointing out the window.

Looking to the direction she's pointing at he then saw Kurt Quinn, Beth in each other arms, looking like they are laughing and giggling while Quinn's mother take pictures of them.

"What the Fuck?" Puck says softly in disbelief staring in that direction not paying attention to the road.

A horn then was honked loudly breaking him from his gaze as he saw that he's approaching another car on the next lane as he swings back into the correct lane.

"Ooh I'm going to tell Mom you cursed!" His sister teased again but he ignored her.

What the hell is that! That _Homo _playing father to my own daughter, who the hell he thinks is he is! One little help I gave him and suddenly he's biological— whatever father to Beth!

Puck then growled as he slowly steps down the gas making the car go faster.

"Oh I'm going to kill that Gay Kid!" He growled to himself.

"Ok I think we should get going the infant part of the pool opens any minute now and it's kinda a long drive so" Kurt begin as Ms Fabray nods and hand them the camera.

"Ok you two can head on over there, and I wanna see pictures okay" Ms Fabray says.

"Okay" Quinn said as Kurt open the back door and she placed Beth in as she put the seat belt on her.

Closing the door Kurt and Quinn then get in front and sit down, Kurt starts the car put the gear in reverse.

"Bye!" Kurt and Quinn said to Ms Fabray waving to her.

"Bye!" She replied as they drove out the driveway and then drove down the street.

Ms Fabray then sighed watching the car disappear to down the street.

"God keep them safe today" She said softly to herself and then turn and went back to her gardening.

_**Minutes Later**_

They then arrived at the pool, pulling up into a space in the parking lot. Pulling up the handbrake and taking out the keys Kurt then look at Quinn and smile at her.

"Ready?" He asked her

"Ready" She answered as they both turn looking back at Beth who's sitting patiently waiting for them to unbuckle her.

"Ready to go have fun at the pool, Beth?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!" She answered happily.

"YAY!"

Walking now heading to the wading pool and spray grounds, they then went over to the booth to put the things that they wouldn't be using. Already putting their things away, all they had was there: towels, Beth's bag with her things, and Beth's toy that Kurt bought her. Now placing down there thing by 2 pool chairs, Quinn then sit down on the chair with Beth in front of her, opening Beth's bag Quinn take out her sun screen. Opening it she then put it on some on Beth's skin, Kurt who had open the box he brought along already was exactly a inflatable blow up _Cinderella _boat float for toddlers. Blowing it up with the free pump that came with it, Quinn then looks up at him seeing him blowing it up she then raised an eyebrow.

"Kurty?" She called as he looks at her.

"Yes" He answered.

"Where do you get those things?" Quinn asked.

"I just went in wal-mart and there it was" Kurt simply answered.

"And how much did you pay for it?" Quinn asked as she finished putting on the sun screen on Beth and closes it back. Kurt then stutters nervously as he realized that boat is blown up to its limit as he remove the pump from it and rest them down on the pool chair.

"Let's just head into the pool" Kurt said as he take off his shirt and rest it on the pool chair and picked back up the boat and the water proof video camera.

Quinn just smiled at him as she gets up off the pool chair; Kurt then takes Beth's hand and wait on Quinn. She just takes off her shorts and then her tank top resting them on the chair. Looking up at him he was just staring at her mesmerizingly with soft eyes, as she blushes at him.

"Kurt" Quinn called snapping her fingers at him.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Aren't we going to the _Spray Grounds _now?" She asked walking up to him.

"Oh yeah we are hehe" Kurt said as Quinn pick up Beth.

"Let's go then" She said as they head to _Spray Grounds, _finally there they then look at Beth as Quinn placed her down on the floor and they both hold her hand having her in the middle of them.

"Ready to go in Beth?" Quinn asked her.

"Yes!" Beth answered once again Kurt and Quinn squirm with joy.

Slowly walking under the _Spray Mushroom, _they all squealed as their bodies get wet.

"YAY!" Kurt and Quinn said while they listen to Beth laughs adorably.

"Want to go in pool now?" Kurt asked Beth as she nods in yes. "Okay you hold her boat thing"

He then hand Quinn it and he then lift up Beth once again on his shoulders, as Quinn look in amazement. Beth then digs her little fingers into the thick hair of Kurt as she tightens her grip on it.

"You know for some reason she likes my hair" Kurt says as he takes Quinn's hand and begins to walks with her heading to the wading pool. "This morning she literary pulls on it like what she's doing now, and in Wal-Mart she was trying to eat it while she was on my shoulders"

"Well, remember I have a thing for your hair so maybe she does too." Quinn replied as he blushes knowing where she heading. "I mean don't I pull on it alot?"

"You sure do...you sure do" Kurt softly as she giggle at him.

Now walking down into the pool, as it reached their waist they both then sink down into the waist as Quinn place the boat on the surface of water. Kurt then takes Beth of his shoulders as he placed her in the boat.

"Yay now you are in" Kurt says as she begins to turn on wheel that's on the boat playfully while Quinn looked on in happiness. She then saw a string in front the boat as she got an idea and then take the string as she gets up and drag Beth in the boat making it look like she's really in a boat sailing it.

Kurt then put on the camera as he put it on video and starts to record them. Quinn then saw him recording them as she smiles at him.

"Kurt are you sure that is, water-proof?" She asked as she walks up to him whiles pulling Beth.

"Yeah of course, its super awesome look" Kurt begins as he sinks down into the water whiles recording as he records Beth tiny legs under the water.

He then came back up to the surface, moving wet strains from his face putting it back.

"See it's perfect"

"Okay whatever you say" Quinn said as she lean into him while he records her "My wet sexy boy"

"Hehe" Kurt giggled while he blushes.

Now in corner of the wading pool where they get eyesight of their things on the pool chairs, Quinn and Kurt were playing with Beth while she is in her boat. Kurt was pouring water on Beth's head while she hop up and down playfully in her boat.

"Beth if you keep doing that you will tip over" Quinn giggled as Beth slow down.

Kurt then sink down into the water going underneath Beth as he play with her tiny legs pinching them gently which was tickling her.

Beth then begins to laugh hysterically while she fights offf Kurt from her legs. Quinn looking at Beth laughing her head while Kurt is below her was just so CUTE! Kurt came back up to the surface as he take in a deep breath and look at Quinn.

"Rawr!" Kurt growled playfully at Beth as she squeals and hop into Quinn coming out of her boat at the same time.

"Oh look it's a shark…dog" Quinn begins as Beth climb up more on her.

Kurt then move closes them as he hugs both of them.

"Rawr!" He growled again as Quinn laughed at his cuteness and kiss him.

Sitting on the pool chairs, Beth was sitting on Quinn's lap holding a small container of diced apples that Quinn prepared for her. Eating of it whiles wrapped up in her towel Quinn and Kurt they self was having an apple, even though Quinn is having one of her own Beth feed her now and then making Quinn blush at her adorablity.

"She really likes you" Kurt begins as Quinn look at him. "I mean she looks connected to you, and I'm sure she isn't like this with Shelby"

Quinn then smiles to herself and look back down at Beth.

"Well, I am her Biological mother so there's a connection." Quinn responds simply still blushing.

"Okay, but are you enjoying yourself with her?" Kurt asked.

"Of course! I wish I had her to myself exactly" Quinn replied looking back at him. "And I thank you for that my love"

Kissing him, Kurt cringed in pleasure at her soft lips.

Pulling away she then faced Beth as she saw Beth with a handful of diced apples in her hand. Beth then shoved it into Quinn's mouth making her try to eat it.

"Ok Beth….I'm not hungry any…more" Quinn murmered still chewing while Kurt looks on with soft eyes.

Beth then shoved a next handful in Quinn's mouth, making it hard for her breathe now.

"Oh god"

Taking the bowl away from Beth to stop her, handing Kurt it she then swallow hard feeling stuffed now.

"Thank you Beth for making me a stuffed turkey" Quinn says kindly as Beth giggled at her. "Oh your so cute!"

Snuggling her face against Beth comforting her she will never get fed up of doing that.

"Oh you two are so cute…just STOP!" Kurt cringed looking away from them as Quinn smiled at him.

"Aww want some of this cuteness too?" Quinn teased turning her body to face him.

"I'm fine, it's ok" He hesitated.

"Oh no you want to join in too" Quinn said getting up as she rest Beth down in his lap and hugged him.

"Quinn, oh god CUTENESS!" He shrieks.

_**3:00 PM**_

After a long and fun day at the pool with Beth, they were all drawn out and tired. Walking out the gates heading to the parking lot towards their car, Beth was already sleeping in Quinn's arms with her head on Quinn's shoulder. Reaching up to the car Kurt then unlock it as he put the bags into the trunk and close it back, turning to Quinn seeing her sleeping on herself he then smiled at her lazily and open the back door for her.

"Come on go in" He said to her as she nod sleepily and went in.

Kurt close back the door gently enough so it wouldn't wake Beth. He then went in front and starts the car and then reverses out the parking out and soon begins to head their way home.

Ms Fabray who is waiting patiently for them to come home then heard a car pull up in the driveway as she rush off the couch and head to door opening it. She then saw Kurt came out the car as he smile at her, he then open the back door. Quinn hand Kurt Beth as he takes her gently in his arms, Quinn then came out as Kurt closed the door. He then had Beth in one hand and lifts Quinn as well up in his arms so he's holding his two babies for some reason she isn't heavy at all. Kurt then stop by Ms Fabray and greeted her good evening.

"I'm just going to put them to bed, I will be down to show you the videos if you want" Kurt says softly

"No darling it's ok, just go on with them" She replied. "I will bring in the things you left behind in car you"

"Thank You" He whispered smiling at her as he walk off heading to the stairs.

Quinn eyes open slightly seeing that she's off the ground and she is moving.

"Kurty?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Lucy" He answered walking up the stairs while Ms Fabray looks with a shocked expression seeing how he's lifting both of them at the same time.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"To Bed"

"Where's Beth?"

"She's right here"

Kurt saw Quinn's door is open, thank god its open he didn't know how he was going to open it while holding Quinn and Beth.

Walking up to the bed he then rest down Quinn on it to sit down, looking up at him seeing him searching the room she then point over to the crib where Beth's sleeping onesie is hanging on it.

Kurt then laid Beth on the bed in front of Quinn as he pick up the onesie and walked back over to them. Quinn who was taking off Beth's clothes without interrupting her slumber too much, having her in her diaper only Kurt then slip on the onesie and lift her up in his arms. Quinn then get up and walked over to them by the crib, she kisses Beth on the cheek while she brushes her head a little, Kurt then smile at her and kisses Beth as well and lay her down on in the crib and then covered her with her blanky. Seeing that she is satisfied in her crib he then looks at Quinn leaning against him with an "IM SO DAMN TIRED" look.

"Now's your turn, come on let me put you to bed" Kurt whispered lifting her up again and placing her down on the bed. Taking her night gown that was on the bed as well he rest it down at the side of her and starts to take off her shorts, she squirm a little bit as he smile pleasantly at her.

"Kurt I can dress myself" She mumbled.

"I know, I am your slave anyway" He slurred dragging it down her legs taking it off. "Raise your hands, and sit up"

Sitting up and raising her arms he takes of her top pulling it over her head. With her hands still up he slipped on her nightgown.

"Can I put you to bed now?" She asked plopping back on the bed as he chuckles silently.

"No go to sleep all I have to do is take of my shorts and vest and put on pj pants and I'm right next to you" he said as she nods.

"Okay well hurry…up" She whispered putting herself in a comfortable position on the bed, as she hugs a pillow.

"Hey don't hug that, wait for me" He pleaded making her giggled.

Kurt strips off his clothes and then put on his pj pants, climbing onto the bed. He then lay next to her opening her eyes she smiled at him lazily.

"Hello" Kurt greeted.

"Hi" Quinn greeted back.

Turning to face her completely he then rub both their noses together making her blush at the process.

"Today was a lot fun, I mean Beth is knocked out cold" Quinn said as he smiled.

"Well yeah"

"Thank you again—

"Don't you dare say _'Thank You' _to me again; I don't want you saying that every time I did something for you ok?" He warns as she blinks dumbly at him.

"Then what can I say?" She asked as he moves in closer inch away from her lips.

"Just say _'I Love You', _I like that more" he whispers.

Smiling from ear to ear, she then kissed him lovingly.

"I Love You" Quinn mumbled against his lips.

"I Love You Too" Kurt responds as he continues to kiss her.

A sudden cry from the crib then caught their attention span, automatically Quinn gotten up as she crawls to crib. Beth seeing a worried blonde looking down at her, she then stretches out her towards her. Quinn then smiled and picked her up out of the crib, turning back to Kurt she then crawled back to him on her knees.

"I guess she was lonely" Quinn said as she lies back down next to him with Beth in between.

"Aww, want to sleep with us hunny?" Kurt says tickling her

You are so cute, my baby" Quinn murmured softly as she snuggle Beth against her.

"I think I understand why she lonely, even in that short space of time" Kurt begins brushing Beth's hair gently.

"What is it then?" Quinn asked.

"She likes the way you snuggle her, I think Shelby don't do that a lot like you do" Kurt states "She likes you so she wants to be in your arms a lot"

"I guess your right" Quinn agreed smiling at her.

Beth then climb back onto Quinn lye back down on her setting her comfortably on her mommy well her second mommy…right now she's confused on who's her mommy.

"Sleep away my princess" She whispered to a yawning Beth. "I Love You"

She then look back at Kurt, and smile at him as he moves closer.

"And I love you to" She whispers to him making him blush once again and kissed her sweetly.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Kurt and Quinn were up from their nap, and were already downstairs with her mother. They had to leave Beth upstairs in her crib because she was still asleep. Kurt in the living room with them on the couch watching the videos they have taken with Beth in the pool was just sighing with cuteness.

"Gosh I have such a cute granddaughter!" Ms Fabray said to Quinn as she blushed.

"I'm just glad we had to spent some time with her, tomorrow Sunday her last day here. And so I want her to spent the day with you, so she can know her grandmother" Quinn said.

"Oh okay that will be swell honey" Ms Fabray said as they heard the oven timer ticked. "Oh my cinnamon buns are finished"

Getting up to head to the kitchen, Kurt then slides across on the couch to sit next to Quinn.

"Are you gonna screw your slave tonight?" He asked.

"Um…hmm I don't know" Quinn replied not making eye contact with him while the red flush on her skin turn darker.

"Ohh really, I thought I was going to be _Dominated_ tonight" Kurt teased.

"What you mean by _Dominated?" _ Quinn asked confused as he take in deep breath and lean into her more.

"I'll explain upstairs in your guest room, because I know where it is" Kurt begins as her eyes widen. "Lucy, you think you know my sexual side but you don't love"

Quinn hearing that gulped hard, she would never think of him like this! But what's ticking in her brain, is that _Dominating_ thing what the hell is that!

Sitting there shivering slightly well she blush hard, Kurt was biting on her neck. Turning her on and then scaring her at the same freaking time!

"Ok dinner's done and desert is done so when you guys are ready just tell me!" Ms Fabray shouts to them in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked Kurt softly.

"Well yeah…hungry for you" He whispered still biting her neck giving her a huge hickey on her neck.

Now looking at him stopping him from gnawing on her neck, she looks him in his eyes seeing the begging look he's giving her.

"What do I do to you?" Quinn asked softly.

"You rock my world" Kurt answered back as he kissed her nose.

Standing up now she looks up at him.

"I will go check on Beth she's rather quiet up there"

Walking away heading to stairs, her eyes trailed down to his ass in a pair of denim fitted jeans as she bits her bottom lip in sexual frustration.

"Fuck it gosh Kurt!" She shrieks in her head

"Quinny?" Ms Fabray said as Quinn look up at her. "Are you ok dear?"

"Uh…yes" Quinn croaked.

Sitting next to her now, Quinn then wanted to open up to her but it might be weird.

"It's Kurt" Quinn begins as her mother begins to listen intensively.

"What did he do something to you—

"No he didn't, it's just…" Quinn then begins to get frustrated as she looks at the floor. "Right now I'm… sexually frustrated"

Her mother then raised an eyebrow in shock at what her daughter just said.

"How are you sexual frustrated exactly?" Ms Fabray asked in awkwardness.

"It's Kurt he's so…gosh! It's frustrating because I want to screw him every time!" Quinn growled as she looks at her awkward mother wearing a weak smile on her face. "Ok I know this weird and awkward for you sorry"

"No no darling, it's just kind of weird to be hearing you say that your boyfriend have you under _'Sexual Frustration' _ it's very awkward" Ms Fabray said as Quinn laughed. "Don't worry, you two will grow out of it…all I'm saying is just to wear a condom okay"

Her mother then gets up of couch and walked away to the bathrooms, finally wearing her freaked out face not for daughter to see.

Quinn then saw Kurt slowly coming down the stairs with Beth in her arms as she gets up walking up to him.

"She just got up, I think she got all her beauty sleep hehe" Kurt said tickling Beth.

Quinn just looks at them smiling but at the same time her eyes was wondering to certain parts on his body. Kurt then notices her gaze at him making him smile evilly.

"Lucy" Kurt called as she quickly looks up at him. "What were you looking at there?"

"Uh nothing, I will just go and prepare Beth's dinner" Quinn croaked walking away heading to the kitchen.

Kurt then bit his bottom lip again, looking at her put her bang to side while her hair is in a short ponytail. Because her hair is still short but it's quickly growing back. Kurt then looks back at Beth and then whisper to her:

"See that pretty girl over there?" He whispers to her pointing at Quinn in the kitchen as Beth looks over at her. "That's your mommy, and she loves you a lot okay"

Beth then nod as Kurt smiled at her and begin to peck her cheek over and over making Beth laugh her head off.

Quinn then look at them seeing her two babies being adorable. Kurt eyes then met hers as he gives her a coy look. Her cheeks burn red as her throat get extremely dry and look away from him "_Jesus he's a tease!"_

Kurt just giggled to himself; he just loves to tease her something then caught her eyes on ground as he spots Beth's _Baby Alive_ toy on the ground and then rest her down for her to play with it. He looks at her seeing her now busy with the toy; he smiles to himself and then looks over at Quinn in the kitchen.

Quinn then felt someone hug her waist and hot breath on her neck making her squirm.

"Hello Submissive" He whispers in her ear making her even more confused.

"Kurt…um what's that?" She croaked.

Kurt then smiled at her curiosity and then whisper to her again.

"The term "female submission" most commonly refers to a woman who derives sexual pleasure from the act of submission, the pleasure arising passively, incidentally, as a side-effect of the practice of submission to her partner." Kurt whispered his voice rather husky. "And the female submissive partner has to be a male Dominant, and I'm your Dominant"

Quinn hearing that a cold chill went down her spine.

"You can be my submissive if you want but if you don't want to its okay I have to understand that"

Turning around facing him, he then opens his eyes and gaze at her.

"Explain more of this Dominant and Submissive thing to me" Quinn said softly.

Kurt just smiled as he lean into her ear again.

"I will explain after Dinner, because I want no interruptions while I _Physically _explain this to you" He whispered.

Quinn then whimpered a little as she bit down on her own bottom lip in frustration. Kurt seeing what she just did with her lip made him tense a little as he looks down.

"Can I just give you a warning?" Kurt asked. "Don't ever do in front of me again."

"What?"

"Biting down on your lip on front of me"

"What, is that an offense?" Quinn asked as he finally looks up at her.

"No it isn't, it irritates me because I should be the only one that bites that" He states with a rough voice.

Quinn then clenched her thighs to together when a sharp pinch of pleasure hit between there. Looking away from him to try and get back her sanity because he's making her go crazy with his words.

"Did I do something?"

"No" Quinn said in a firm voice.

His hands squeezed her hip, and then move strains of hair from her neck and bit down on it as her breath get caught in her throat.

"Kurt, oh god" she murmered

Separating her legs allowing him brush his oncoming missile against her.

"Kurt wait—

Biting her while he sucks her skin in his mouth, she then shut her eyes.

"Oh Fuck" Quinn whispered to herself.

Hearing that he just smiled in victory, that's what he wanted to hear all this time.

"I will stop teasing you, Lucy" Kurt chuckled letting go of her neck as he step away from her.

Quinn eyes that were close then open, and soon gaze at the boy who's smiling evilly at her whiles he's walking back with his eyes still lock on her.

"Why do you do this to me?" Quinn asked still pinned against the counter.

"Because I like to" Kurt answered.

Then breaking the gaze they had Kurt then turn and had up the stairs. Quinn eyes follow him until he disappears behind the wall, trying to breathe again because it must have stop when he was teasing her. She then unpins herself from the counter and turns to Beth's food next to her on the counter and then slowly continues to prepare it.

Jeez why he does that!

Now sitting down at the dinner table having dinner, Ms Fabray has prepared Spaghetti and Meatballs with Tomato Chilli sauce Quinn's favourite. Quinn had Beth by the table in her high chair while she eats her dinner, just so she can have an eye on her. Whiles there playing in her Spaghetti, she have eaten half of eat because she wasn't that hungry. Sitting there listening to Kurt and her mother are engrossed in a conversation about curtains and furniture, she wasn't herself because just sitting there next to him she was in a trance. She was actually thinking about that Dominant Submissive thing, she's dying to know what it is. Knowing Kurt it have to be something very kinky, but it's kind of frightening especially the way he looks at her when he told her about it. Thinking about when he was teasing her earlier on in the kitchen it made her cringed in pleasure. Looking down on her lap, she then saw one of his hand slides across holding one on her legs. Looking up at him he was gazing at her with soft blue eyes, looking to her left she then saw her mother wasn't in her seat and was organizing the cinnamon buns and ice cream in bowls. Looking over at Beth, who's still eating her food in a messy way which made her smile a little. And then back at Kurt who's still gazing at her.

"You okay, you haven't ate all your food" Kurt asked.

"Oh I'm not so hungry, that's all" Quinn replied simply.

"Okay but there's one question?"

"What"

"Why is your thighs tensed so much, is something wrong?" Kurt asked knowing actually what's going on with her.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little cold" Quinn responded taking a sip of her water.

Kurt looking at her with a smile on his face whiles his cheeks burn red. Gosh he just wants it eat her UP!

"Okay guys here are your desserts." Ms Fabray said resting down the bowls in front of them. "Enjoy"

"Thank you" They said simultaneously.

Going over at Beth, taking up her bowl, before she pushes it away, Ms Fabray then rest down a small bowl of ice cream for her and then a spoon.

"Here you go my little darling" Ms Fabray said brushing her hair gently.

Quinn then looks at her mother, who was looking at them. She then let out a sigh of satisfaction and begins to head upstairs.

"Um Mom" Quinn called stopping her.

"Yes dear" She answered looking at her.

"Where are you going aren't having dessert?" Quinn asked hoping that she will stay and wouldn't leave her with Kurt alone.

"Oh no, I'm very tired so I'm heading to bed early tonight" Ms Fabray said as Quinn gulped hard. "Good Night guys"

"Good Night" Kurt says as Ms Fabray continues walking up the stairs heading to her bedroom.

Quinn who wasn't in mood for dessert anymore, then got up and went over to fringe and open it to put away her bowl cinnamon bun and ice cream. Kurt looking at her confused at her behaviour a little now then got up with his bowl. Quinn then closed back the fringe door and turn to see Kurt right in front of her getting frighten at the same time.

"Can you put away mine's too?" Kurt asked as she nods and take it away from him.

Turning and opening the fringe again, her hand trembles while she rests it down in the refrigerator. Closing back the door she stood there facing it not daring to face him.

"Lucy?" Kurt says but she didn't turn. "Go upstairs into the guest room and wait for me, and don't worry I will clean off Beth and put her to Bed with her Doll until she drops asleep again.

Obeying his command she then walked over to Beth and kissed her cheek goodnight. Now walking away heading upstairs her legs felt numb.

Oh gosh what is he going to do me?

After some minutes waiting on Kurt just there waiting, the door open slowly and Kurt walked with a smile on his face.

"Our princess was burped, cleaned off and as soon she hit the crib I looked over her a while and once again she drops asleep" Kurt said locking the door. "And she wouldn't be normal because I gave her, her doll"

Quinn nod at him and looked away while she listen to his footsteps head up to her. Now up to her, his hands hold her face for her to look at him.

"Now let's start tonight's lesson, shall we?" He teased with changing eye colour to a molten sliver grey making her gulp hard.

Backing her up on the bed until he's sitting on her lap while she lay back on bed looking up at him.

"This Dominant/Submissive thing, come from the term…BDSM" Kurt begins with a husky soft voice. "And BDSM means: Bondage, Domination, Submission, and Masochism. But I don't like Masochism at all because that involves blood, so scratch off that. But what we will be doing is Bondage, Domination and Submission."

Quinn looking up at him, who's explaining whatever this is to her, was freaking her out big time!

"1 Bondage: I have done some research on different Bondage styles and I have to say I don't like any of them. So what I will do with you is either: handcuffed you to the bed headboard or tie your hands, feet and if you moan or scream loud tie your mouth as well"

"You're a Sadist?" Quinn asked with an open mouth and wide eyes.

Kurt then smile at her as he lean into her.

"So you know some of this then, and no I'm not a Sadist" Kurt answered as he begins to unbutton her shirt. "Ok 2 Dominating: In BDSM, a dominant is the partner in a BDSM relationship who takes the active or controlling role over that of the Submissive partner. A person who submits control of a large percentage of his or her day-to-day life to a dominant partner, or who submits within a formal set of rules and rituals, is the slave, and the person who assumes power over the slave is the master or mistress. But before everything you have to agree to be my Submissive…...do you accept my offer, Lucy?"

Quinn who's shaking slightly under him, she was rather confused. If it's to accept it or not, but first she want an example of this.

"Yes I agree but I want to know how this works, so can you show me. And if I like it I will agree" Quinn said making his eyes sparkle with excitement and his lips in a wide grin.

"Okay Lucy, so can I finish explaining?" Kurt asked as she nods. "Ok Submission: A submissive is a person who makes a conscious choice to give up some or all control of her life to another person - a Dominant which is me.

Dominance and submission is about a power exchange between two consenting adults or in our situation mid-adults. It is about the control within the dynamics of that relationship, whether it be a full time 24/7 relationship, or a casual meeting, or a part time arrangement."

As he lean into her till their nose touched.

"But I like the 24/7 relationship more" He whispers.

Leaning back up, he took off her shirt leaving her in her bra, and then begins to take off her skirt.

"So are you ready to begin?" Kurt asked coming off her lap so he can take off her skirt.

She then nod in yes, while she looks at him strip her naked.

"Gosh you're so hot!" Kurt growled tossing her skirt across the room.

Looking back at her face, he straddled her lap again and then took off his jersey over.

Her mouth water, as she licks her lips while her eyes scan his chest. Gosh she loves it when he's shirtless

Kurt seeing the look she's giving him, then smiled and begin to unbuckle his belt. Her eyes trailed down there, and so she was itching to bite that LIP!

"K-Kurt" She mumbled as his eyes met hers "Can I touch you?"

Tinting his head to the side, he moved up till he's on his knees still over her. As he slide down jeans slowly, her breathing got heavy as she saw his boner. Moving again to take off the rest of his jeans doing that, he toss it to the floor and sit on her lap again. One of his hands then move to his cock and begins to pump on it slowly while she gaze at him doing. Bitting down on his own lip while pleasure slowly creep up on him, Quinn couldn't take it anymore she NEEDZ TO TOUCH HIM!

"Kurt" She called but he didn't her hear her. "Oh fuck me, Kurt" she whimpered softly

Throwing back his head, he then moan and stop his hand completely. Looking back down at her who dying slowly from sexual frustration, he then smiled at her.

"I don't want to cum now" Kurt murmured. "I want to cum in you"

Taking off her bra, she buck up her body a little, so he can slides it off. Now gazing down at her breast, he then moved to lie on top of her, and then begins to gnaw gently on breasts. Shutting her eyes, her mouth and then begin to moan. Running her hands thru his hair, he open her legs and begins to drag off her underwear.

"Oh yeah" Quinn moan at Kurt sucking on her nipple.

Letting go of her breast to take off her underwear, pulling it over her ankles he just sit back on the bed. Quinn seeing him like that, then take it as a chance and slowly sit up and then begins to crawl up to him. Now up to him looking up at him begging him like a pet. He just smiled at her cuteness and nod at her.

Taking his cock she then strokes him, while she looks up at him. Looking back down she soon take him into her mouth and begin to suck joyously on the soprano's cock. Kurt then raised his eyebrows in excitement as his mouth made a perfect "O" while his cheeks burn red. _Wow she's good at this!_

"Oh Lucy" Kurt moaned running his hands thru her hair and tightens his grip on it. "Fuck"

Quinn then went faster while her free hand lingers down to between her legs, inserting a finger in her she groans into his cock. Rocking her hips making slowly pushing her finger more into her, her eyebrows then formed sadly in pleasure. Kurt who felt himself almost reaching his climax as he yanks on her hair making her stop as she look up at him soft eyes and a drunken smile.

"I said I don't want to cum" Kurt warned.

Nodding at him, Kurt then moved away from her and went up on the bed as he lie down and buck his head up on a pillow. Giving her a "Come Here" gesture with his index finger, she then crawls up to him, as he pulls her over his lap.

"Condom?" Quinn asked.

"No Condom" Kurt replied as her eyes widen.

Moving her down onto his cock, feeling him not the rubber feeling of a condom made her cringed in pleasure. Her jaw hang slack feeling the burning pleasure in Belly, throwing back her head she moaned loud. Kurt then thrust his hips up for her to move and so she did moving up, and then when she comes back down he will thrust his pelvis up bouncing her back. Over and over they went at it and Oh the pleasure was out of this WORLD!

"MMM!" Moaned the blonde.

Wanting more she begins to move faster harder and by the process the bed was creaking loudly.

"Oh yeah come on fuck my cock!" Kurt growled squeezing her hips as she get more horny an take her hair out the ponytail, shaking it out wildly as she gaze down at him sinking her hand in his chest.

Burning sensation in her loins, she then cummed. Almost screaming loudly, Kurt blocked her mouth shushing her.

"Come off me and go in my jeans back pocket and take out the tie, in there" Kurt ordered.

Getting off of him, she then come off the bed and head over to his jeans on the floor taking out the tie she went back over to him. Climbing on he took the tie away form and get up kneeling down in front her, he then took the tie and tied her mouth not putting it too tight.

"Scream in that" Kurt teased. "Now go on your hands and knees like a good girl."

Doing as she's told, she went on her hands and knees and look back at him.

Now going behind her, he then whispered in her ear.

"Want my cock in you?"

"Mmm hmm" Quinn mumbled.

"Goodgirl" Entering her again, he begins to thrust harder and faster banging in Quinn's hole while she scream in pain. "Ohh yeah, you feel so good" He whispers again.

_JEEZ his WORDS!_

Her eyes then shut and her body begins to shake, Kurt feeling her body do that he slips his hand between her legs and begins to stroke her clit. Her eyes open again and the Black ring of iris was formed, clenching against his she moaned in pain again.

"I'm I the drug in your veins Lucy, just fight thru the pain" He whispered.

Throwing back her head as he bite her neck, her eyes roll back and yet again an orgasm came like fire.

"Oh no, not there!" She screamed in her mind with a final thrust it hit her "Spot" in there.

"UHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH !"

Her hands get weak and her body burned red, her hands gave up and she dropped to bed but not from the waist go down because Kurt still is holding her. He felt his orgasm creep up on him again and so he quickly slide himself out of her letting go of her waist letting it dropped to bed. Moving hair out her face, he wanted to her red cute face when he goes thru this. Pumping fast and hard on his cock, his faced formed sadly while he stares down at her.

"I Love You" he murmured as he close his eyes and finally cummed making hit her legs and thighs.

Dropping on the bed next to her, he opens his eyes and look at the motionless blonde next to him. Moving more hair out her face he gazes at the beautiful creature which is his future wife whose mouth is covered with a tie. Breathing heavy he moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Submissive" Kurt whispered positioning his head so he kiss her lips.

He then heard a distance cry from the next room as he rose up quickly. He heard it again, this time knowing it's Beth as he quickly gets up. Pulling back up his boxers quickly, he head out the door and then down closing it back as he lock it with the key Quinn open it with. And then head down the corridors, standing in front of Quinn's room door he open it and went in flicking on the lights. Walking over to the crib to see a crying Beth, he then ran to the bathroom and wash his "Sex hands" and then dried off some sweat off his skin. Running back to the crying toddler, he then took her out of it and holds her in his arms.

"Shh daddy's here" Kurt says softly as he realized what he just said. "I mean step daddy"

Beth then stop crying and look up at him seeing the person who's comforting her and then felt better as she snuggle against him. He then remembered the song his mother used to sing to him as he begins to sing to her.

_**Sleep, baby, sleep **_

_**Your step-father tends the sheep **_

_**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree **_

_**And from it fall sweet dreams for thee **_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep **_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep **_

Beth's eyes then got heavy again, and then closed as she slowly drifts back to sleep listening to Kurt sing to her. Ms Fabray who heard the crying was up as she walks in front the door in time to see Kurt singing to Beth.

_**Sleep, baby, sleep **_

_**Our cottage vale is deep **_

_**The little lamb is on the green **_

_**With snowy fleece so soft and clean **_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep **_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

Then realizing that Beth is sleeping, he then looked at her hugged her more as he kisses her forehead. Putting back in her crib gently he covered her with her blanky again and look at her and smile.

"Love you my darling" he whispered.

He then turn and saw Ms Fabray by the doorway smiling, he then blushed in embarrassment realizing that she heard him.

"That's a very cute lullaby, where you got it from." She asked as he blushes more.

"Oh um my mother used to sung to it me, even though it was so long ago I remembered every word hehe" he said looking Beth.

"That's very beautiful" She says. "You will make a great Father someday Mr Hummel, just keep that mine" Walking away to head back to her bed.

Kurt then smiled at her statement, while he looks at Beth.

He then went back to Guest room he unlocked the door and went in to see his Lucy still in the same position and still motionless. He just smiled at her closing the door and head back over to her, climbing on the bed he snuggle back against her and hugged her as he closes his eyes.

"Is Beth okay?" Quinn croaked with a dry throat.

"Yes dear she's okay" Kurt said kissing her forehead again. "Now go to sleep"

He then begin to the same lullaby he sung to Beth just now there to her.

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

Quinn hearing him sing that then smiled and cuddle back against him and felt herself slowly going to sleep.

_**Sleep, baby, sleep…**_


	17. YES!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay I have some news. As you read on in this chap you will realized that the Months and Dates here is completely mixed up. The months are very mixed up very very mixed and I feel ashamed as a writer that I didn't notice the SHIT I was doing. *SHUDDERS* anyway the month they are in currently is May, just telling you. I hope you forgive my mistakes but this is actually the first story I have ever written. And I try to make it perfect like…well KUINN. So I try very hard. As you read in some chapters…well all chapters you see a lot of SHITY mistakes. And whenever I read over my chap when I post them and I saw mistake I get so angry at myself because I want it to be perfect so Fans of Glee can see that Kuinn/Colfgron is a OTP and should be noticed often. And when it gets notice by a lot of Gleeks the creator of Glee Ryan Murphy might notice it. And hopefully decide to input some Kuinn in Glee so the Kuinn fans can see AND EVERYBODY WILL BE HAPPY LIKE in HAPPYLAND. Hehe I promise I will try to be more professional with this okay so please bear with me. And also as a side note. The reason why this story is so far back like BACK TO THE FUTURE hehe is because I have a very HUGE surprize for Kuinners and I will tell you guys at the end of CAN YOU BELIEVE *sighs*. If your very curious you can message me on my Tumblr blog here is it: okay so enjoy chap 18 it's a sweet and sexual chap so enjoy hehe BYE! Kuinn 4 ever. **_

_**Chapter 18**_

In the living room, lying down on the couch was Kurt and Quinn. Quinn who was comfortably lying on her Kurty while he rubs her back gently, they both was looking at a movie "The Vow" together. The movie was at the end already and soon the credits appear on the screen. Quinn who was smiling to herself having a question in her mind for Kurt she then turn to sit on his lap as she gaze down at him.

"Kurty" She called as he looked up at her.

"Hmm" He answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked as he nods in yes. "What's your dream?"

Kurt then smiled at her, as he bit down on his lip. Gosh she's so cute.

"And don't say you're living it because of me, I want to know your dreamy dream, you know before you met me" Quinn warned as he chuckles.

"Ok okay" Kurt begins, "Well my dream is to attend NYADA and study there, because just thinking of the fact of me in Broadway…it makes me cringed in happiness"

Quinn seeing how Kurt is blushing by just mentioning his Dream was so cute, she would do anything just so he can live it.

"But I'm having second thoughts about now" Kurt finished looking away from her.

"Aw. Why? Is it me please don't let it be me." Quinn begged as he laughs again.

"No Lucy…well kind of" Kurt said as he saw her smile turn upside down. "No, no don't think that way. Is just I'm going to be in NYADA which is in New York and you are going to be in Yale School Of Drama which is in New Haven…that's miles away from each other. And I can't live happily when being away you from that long, just thinking of it makes me sad it's painful."

Quinn then smiled and moves again lying down on him with their faces close while she gazes into his eyes. Rubbing their noses together, just to have him smiling again, she got a win when she heard him chuckle softly.

"Don't worry; we can still see each other. Maybe I will forget Yale and try out for NYADA." Quinn said.

"No, no I don't want you to do that. When are you auditioning for Yale anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Next month"

"Oh okay"

"And you?" Quinn asked.

"Next month as well." Kurt answered.

"Okay" Quinn replied still gazing into his eyes. "I Love You"

"I Love You too" Kurt replied as he moved in an take her lips in a kiss.

Kissing back, she moved again to sit on his lap as his hands move to down her back to squeeze her ass. Biting down his bottom lip he counter it and bit down on hers. They really love to make out, now moaning into the kiss Kurt open his mouth allowing their tongues to explore each other. Quinn soon switches into her Inner Goddess. Grinding against his heated cock, Kurt then groans again.

Quinn ears then detect a sound coming from outside her house and that sound came from her mother.

"Quinn!" Ms Fabray called who's outside in her garden with Beth.

Pulling away, Quinn then groaned in frustration.

"Yes MOM!" Quinn answered as she moans again at Kurt who's gnawing on her neck. "Kurty stop, you're tickling me"

"Beth has something for you too!"

Quinn then raised an eyebrow and soon saw the front door open but no one came in. And soon a toddler came running inside with some roses in her hand and some bluebells in the other catching Kurt and Quinn eyes.

Quinn soon came off of Kurt as he sit up, turning in front allowing Quinn to sit on the other half of the couch and then they looks down at Beth.

"Aww more flowers?" Quinn said lifting her up to sit on her leg. "And you brought some for Kurt"

Beth once again pushes the roses up to Quinn face making her take it away from her.

"Thank you Beth, my little cutie" Quinn said smiling hard it almost hurts.

Beth then hand Kurt the Bluebells making him smile warmly at her.

"Thank you Beth" Kurt says as he kiss her cheek.

Ms Fabray who was looking on by the door was smiling with cuteness.

"Okay Beth there's more sunflowers to be planted' Ms Fabray said as Quinn put down Beth on the floor. And looked at her running away to her grandmother by the door going outside, the door then closed and Kurt and Quinn sighed with cuteness.

"You make the most adorable BABIES!" Kurt shrieks.

Quinn laughed at his statement and pecks his lips.

"Jeez I can imagined having a little Kurt with you, jeez the cuteness well be too much!"

Laughing harder at his future sighting, Kurt then looks at her seeing her laughing at him, his eyes got soft and lean into her kissing her lips again.

"MMM!" Quinn moaned. Her brain then ticks and she remembered that she had something important to tell him.

"Oh I have something to tell you"

Kurt then pulled away, and gazes at her.

"Okay after that little lesson you gave me last night, I've been thinking about it" Quinn begins as Kurt eyes widen. "I want to be your Submissive forever"

Kurt hearing that, he got an instant erection in his jeans catching Quinn's eyes already as, she blushes at him.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Quinn answered still looking down at his tent.

"Oh my god…jeez I need to make love to you every single day" Kurt said softly as she looks up at him

"Everyday?" Quinn asked trance- like as the black ring of her iris is formed again.

"Everyday" Kurt whispered.

Clenching her thighs together, he kissed her again. Pulling away he then get up off the couch as Quinn looks up at him wanting to know why he stop.

"I have to run out awhile" Kurt said making her frown.

"Why?" She asked

"I have a contract to make up in the library, see you in maybe… an hour" Kurt said walking away going upstairs for his car keys.

Quinn then look back at floor and smiled to her self

"Hmm, everyday huh?" She murmured to herself as she got up and head outside to Beth and her Mother.

Quinn seeing Beth interacting with her mother was truly a sight for sore eyes, standing next to them she then stoop down next to Beth seeing her dirty little monster.

"Are you enjoying yourself Beth?" Quinn asked Beth, fixing her hat on her head.

"Yes!" Beth answered

"Is she being good? Oh what the hell of course she is!" Quinn said to her mother.

"Yes she's quite an angel…absolutely not like the little demon you were" Ms Fabray teased.

"Mom!" Quinn groaned.

"Sorry, but it's the truth" Ms Fabray laughed.

"Whatever"

Quinn then heard the door as she looks up at Kurt who's looking at them with soft eyes.

"I'm about to go, do you need anything while I'm out?" Kurt asked.

"Um thank god Kurt you're an angel, I need more Perennial Seeds. Can you bring—

"Of course I will bring for you, anything for a future Mother-in-Law" Kurt said to as she smiles warmly at him.

Looking back Quinn, his eyes flashed to sliver with nothing but lust in it; his lips then formed a flirty smile slowly and continue to gaze at her. Her heart leapt into her mouth and goosebumps formed on her skin while it burns red.

"Je veux te baiser dur, ma soumission", he said softly. "Mais j'ai des devoirs à faire. Quand je suis de retour, je vais te baiser très dur…Lucy"

Quinn eyes widen, understanding what he just said because she have some knowledge in french herself. Kurt knowing that she has understood what he said then smiled evilly.

He pecked her lips, tap on Beth's sun hat playfully and soon walked away heading to his car in the garage.

Quinn looked at him disappear in his Navigator and sighs.

"Hmm, you're dating a man who's fluent in french now?" Her mother teased she didn't understand what he said carefully because he said rather fast.

"Yep. He has so many sides to him I just don't know how to reciprocate with it." Quinn muttered still gazing at Kurt in his SUV making sure he's secure in the vehicle. He glances at her again, and blows a kiss for her. She imaginably caught it and plants it on her lips. Waving him goodbye, she sighed again and face front. "I would never on this earth think of him like this, before we happen. He's very romantic, loving, beautiful…jeez I literary go insane!"

Ms Fabray listening to her daughter who had so much of boy issues was very stress relieving and beautiful at the same.

"He is so good with Beth; I mean he treats her as if she is his own flesh and blood. He literary spoils her, I'm very lucky to have him, he's just a blessing. And I really want to be Mrs Lucy Hummel one day; I even want to be it now at age 18 hehe"

She felt tears build up in her eyes and wipes it with the back of her hand. Looking up at the smiling older blonde, she then giggled in embarrassment.

"I probably look rather ridiculous to you right now" Quinn says as her mother raised an eyebrow.

"What of course not dear, I'm happy I'm hearing this. This means he is very good to you so yes I'm very happy"

A shocked Quinn, looked at her mother quizzically at her statement.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, just make sure and give him back the same love he gives you okay. Because dear you might be the first female in history to make someone who had said with pride that they are 'gay and proud with it', fall desperately in love with you and manage to be your boyfriend. Really dear treat him right…because I'm looking for more grandkids"

Getting up, she then stand in front of her facing the door.

"Excuse me I'm going to fix up something for us and a nice treat for my little granddaughter"

Walking away she head inside, Quinn whose still shocked at her mother's advice. Then looked at Beth playing in the soil, dirtying her hands and clothes, Quinn smiled brightly at her and hugged her rolling on the soft grass. Having her baby on top of her, she kissed her cheek and holds her up to sky hearing her giggle by the process.

"You are so cute, my miracle" Quinn says thrust her up and down gently and slowly up to the sky. "I love you!"

_**An Hour Later.**_

Quinn and Beth who's playing together, with the _Baby Alive _doll were just playing doctor because the type of doll is the _Baby Alive _where they test her temperature and crap. Quinn had given Beth a bath already and now is having fun with her wondering where her future husband is. She then heard a car pull up in her driveway, and turn to the window by her front door to see Kurt unbuckling his seat belt. She then smiled to herself and looks back at Beth, he really will live long, she just spoke about him and there he is!

"Oh Beth, your step-daddy is back" Quinn said

Beth then smiled as she slowly gets up on her feet. The door then opens and Beth runs over to Kurt who has a folder in his hand, and then soon spots the cute toddler making her way towards him. He then smiled and lifts her up in his arms and kisses her cheek.

"Why aren't you happy?" Kurt said kissing her cheek. "I guess you two missed me a lot already"

"Of course we did" Quinn said as he sits down next to her on the floor. He sets Beth on the floor and looked at Quinn and a salacious smile was formed on his lips, his eyes dancing with excitement and lust. He tucks hair from her face, so he can have a full view of it. Quinn blushed red at the sexy gaze he gives her, and looks away, to look down at Beth.

"So what did you do in the library?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I told you I have a contract to make up" Kurt whispered in her neck.

"What is it about?" She asked pulling away her neck from him.

"Here, find out yourself" He said handing her the folder.

Taking it slowly from him, she then opens the folder to see about 5 or 10 papers in it. Her body tensed when her eyes spots the front page.

"_The BDSM Contract"_

She's really turned on and in fear at the same time right now. This is it the contract and she have to sign it.

"Lucy, hunny?" He called.

"Yes"

"You look flushed. Are you okay?" He asked as she nods.

He just smiled at the scared blonde, and lean into her moving her hair as he kissed her neck again. Her body heated and a moan escapes her mouth.

"Kurt oh wait" She groaned at him who's sucking her skin and biting it giving her a hickey.

"I can't wait to have you, to myself." Kurt whispered. "You belong to me, no one else. You Are MINE"

Her insides melt, and between her legs got moist. Looking at him seeing the luscious lips of him, she then kissed him.

"Coming to your senses huh, Lucy?" Kurt asked as she pulled away.

"Baise-moi, s'il vous plait" Quinn breathes in French making Kurt eyes sparkles with lust to hear her say that.

"You're a French girl now huh?" Kurt slurred as she nods.

"Okay what you want me to do?"

Quinn then look at Beth and then to the stairs.

"MOM!" Quinn called while gazes at Kurt.

"Yes dear!" A distance voice said.

"Can you watch Beth for a little while!?" Quinn asked.

"Okay I'll be down in a while!"

Quinn looks at Beth and brushes her hair gently, taking her attention.

"I will be right back ok, love you and be good to grandma alright" Quinn said.

Beth nods in agreement, and Quinn smiled as she kisses her cheek.

Quinn gets up on her feet, and bends down to Kurt and tugs him by the hem of his jersey roughly.

"You are coming with me" Quinn growled pulling him roughly to stand up.

"Okay my mistress" He giggles walking away with her while he waves Beth dazedly.

Now pushing him inside her bedroom, she locks the door. Turning to face him, his eyes were wide with excitement. Resting the folder with contract on her study table she then walks up to him, now up to him she pushed him down on the bed and climb onto him. Talking off her top Kurt licks his lips looking at her red flushed skin. Out of sexual frustration she rips the buttons down his shirt and now attacks his V-neck jersey.

"Oh easy there Lucy, I guess you really want this" Kurt says looking up at her with anticipation.

Finally ripping down his vest revealing his chest, she then move into him and begin to kiss on it. Running her tongue along his skin seeing his abs filters up by her touch. Moving up to his nipples she bits down on it circling her tongue while she does it. Kurt bucks up his chest, and groans her name silently.

Moving down again, she reaching his belt buckles and begins to unbuckles it. Going to the jeans button she unbuttons it and pushes down it down till she sees his white and black _Calvin Kleen's _briefs. His erectile then sprung free from its prison as Quinn looks up at the flushed boy, she then grins evilly at him and look back down. Dragging down the briefs, she finally saw the pulsing pink cock of Kurt, taking him in her hand she pumps on his cock feverishly while her mouth waters seeing his huge cock. _Gosh she just wants play with it all day!_

Kurt then squirms in pleasure by her touch. 'Jeez it's like electricity', "Ah oh Lucy" he moan in sexual frustration by her teasing hand. She strokes fast and hard and when he's about to come she slows down her hand and touch him gently. _Fuck she's a TEASE!_

Quinn who was smiling at his frustration wanted to take it further, now taking him into her mouth she slowly sucks down on his cock in enjoyment. _FUCK he tastes amazing!_

"Oh, Lucy please, don't make me cum" He begged.

Being rebellious she went faster harder, circling her tongue around the shaft of his cock. Kurt then pre-cum in her mouth making her suck harder, Kurt frowns, his expressions forms sadly but in pleasure he thrusts his hip up making his cock go deeper in her mouth.

"Lucy why…are you…teasing…" He can barely make his words, what the FUCK she does to him. It's like a spell she has him under. "Oh I don't want to cum Lucy, please."

He fists both his hands in her hair and tugs on it. His eyes shut tight and his legs tenses, moving up on his cock till her mouth is sucking just the head of it, Kurt explodes into her mouth.

"Fuck LUCY! Fuck oh shit" He shrieks loudly.

Pulling away with a mouth full of warmth she swallows and then wipes away the drop of cum on her chin. Looking at the panting Kurt who looks like he ran a mile, he looks angry. Slowly sitting up, he narrows his eyes at her, his eyebrows furrows angrily, and he bits down on his bottom lip looking at the now scared seducing sandy blonde before him.

"You like to tease huh? You really want to get your dominant angry?" He hissed.

Gasping for words she crawls back away from him.

"What did I do?" She asked as he growls angrily his eyes burning sliver grey.

Climbing off the bed, he storms to her closet where the bags with his clothes are. Digging in them like a mad man he tosses clothes out searching for whatever.

Quinn looking at him in solid fear she has never seen him like this with her. She then makes a mental note to self: _Never teases Kurt when giving him a, Blow-Job._

"Like to tease me—we will see about that—WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!" Kurt growled angrily to himself.

"Kurt I'm—I'm sorry I…I" Quinn stammers. But he ignores her right now he wants to fuck her TILL SHE BLEEDS.

"Ah there it is" He said getting up turning around.

Quinn hearts stops beating abruptly and a haunted look covers her face. He haves three blue shirt ties and black leather belt in one hand. In the other hand there is a condom and tube of KY Jelly.

_Oh fuck I'm doomed. _Quinn said in her mind.

He then approached her, eyes dark in anger while it shines molten sliver.

"Sit on the end of the bed, now" He said darkly.

Quinn who's still frozen with fear and desire, _HE LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT!_ She was paralyzed by him, completely immobile!

Kurt growls again, resting the things at the side of her. He grabs her by legs and dragged her till she's sitting at the end of bed. He shrugs off the reminding of clothes he has on, and picks up one of the shirt ties next to her. He undoes her bra and flings it across the room.

"Stretch out, both your hands"

Still gazing up at him like she's under his spell, she stretched her hands in front of her and allow him to tie it together. When he finished immobilized her hands, pushing her back on the bed. He went to her skirt, and seeing that it's zipped to the back he grins and flipped her over. Unzipping her skirt he drags it off her, having her in her underwear, he grabbed both her ass cheeks making her squirm at his sudden assault. Leaning into her, he whispered into her ear:

"Have you ever been punished before?"

Her body tensed and a chill went down her spine. _PUNISHED! _She gulps.

"N—No, I haven't" Quinn murmured in fear.

"Heh, okay well prepare for your first."

"Please don't hurt me" Quinn whimpered making him smile.

"Don't worry you'll like this punishment"

Taking off her underwear, he smacks her on the ass making her squirm again. But the thing is, it is very pleasurable and hot!

"Again" Quinn breathes making him raise an eyebrow.

He smacks her again but harder, making her moaned and squirms again.

"More! MORE!" She shrieks. Turning her head her eyes caught the belt on the bed next to her. "The

Belt, use the belt!"

Kurt grabs the belt and folds it in two, and hits her with it gently. Moaning louder, she begs for more and he gladly hits her harder and faster.

"Yes, more more!"

Downstairs Ms Fabray was hearing muffled screaming upstairs. And eventually it has gotten so loud she heard Quinn's screaming words more clearly.

"MORE! HIT ME MORE! DON'T STOP! YES YES!"

Ms Fabray twitched uncomfortably, and blocked Beth's ears alittle.

"Beth do you want to go get ice-cream with me?" Ms Fabray said still squirming, uncomfortably by the ruckus that's taking place upstairs.

"YES!" Beth agreed.

Ms Fabray then gets up, with Beth in arms and went thru the front door heading to her car.

"Okay, now I'm making love to you"

Quinn nods while tears streams down her dark red face.

He flips her back over, as she squirms again at the sting of her behind on the bed. _It's painfully GOOD!_

Kurt takes up the condom and opens it; and then rolls it on his cock. Taking her legs up, he opens it, leaning down into her. He kissed her lips and slowly forced himself inside her, both jaws slacks. A struggled moan came out of them. Fully inside her he begins to thrusts slowly inside her, throwing back her head on the bed she bucks up her chest to him. Holding her by her waist he thrusts harder. Her body vibrates with every thrust, and she just listens to the wet slapping sound their body makes.

"Uh yeah, like that Lucy?" He asked bitterly.

"Uh huh, please don't stop" She begged.

"Who said I'm going to stop" He takes her off the bed having her up on his hips. And slowly he fucks her with her up on hips while he stands up.

"We never done it this way before" Quinn breathes.

"I know"

He grabs her waist and fucks her harder.

"Ahh! Yeah! Please don't make me cum like this please!"

"No"

Still going at it, he sinks his face in her necks and sucks feverishly on it.

"Oh please!" She begs again.

"NO!"

A fiery sensation came up on her, and a body shattering orgasm explodes thru her body.

"AHH!"

Her body softens and loosen, feeling like there are no bones in there. He then crawled up on the bed, and places her down on it. He then grabbed another tie and lean into her, he then covered her mouth with it tying the tie on her mouth. Quinn looked to her left to see him picking up the tube of KY Jelly.

_What is going to do with that?_

He angled her body, for her head and arms to be down on the bed so her ass can be up in the air in front of him. His eyes then met the worried blonde's face who's gazing up at him; her face red, pretty hazel gazing into his, while it screams _please don't hurt me. _Gosh he loves that look!

Smacking her on the ass again, his finger then slides between her ass cheeks and pokes her hole. She squirms at the new assault and soon remembered when they had tried this type of sexual act on their first Valentine's night together. _So this again huh….oh dear_

Kurt then opens the tube, and pours some on two of his fingers. He then lubricated her hole by shoving two fingers down in there. Throwing her head back, she groaned incoherently into the tie. Kurt then adds another finger in her and twists it expanding her for his size. Being satisfied, he takes out his and adds some more lubricant on his hand and begins to lubricate his cock. Finished doing that's he grabs her waist, and slowly eases his manhood into her. Shutting her eyes, she groaned again. Kurt then starts thrusting gently in and out of her slowly. He moaned softly at the new sensation, and picks up the pace. Her body rocks by the agonizing pleasurable thrusts, and she groans loudly into the tie trying to be heard clearly.

Slapping her on the ass, he growls in pleasure again and went faster.

Kuurr—

Kurt then smiled at her, and soon frowns as his orgasm finally comes. Letting all his length in her, he then cummed.

"Fuck yes, Lucy! Oh you're such a good girl!" He screamed emptying himself in the condom.

Quinn then cummed again, digging her fingers into the sheets and yanks on it. Her arousal dripping down her legs, Kurt then came out of her and lies down next to her. She dropped her lower half to the bed, and moved up against him. Both their breathing ragged, panting in sync, bodies damp with sweat and covered in each other's wonderful scents. Slowly opening their eyes, they both smiled at each other.

"Lucy"

"Yes…Kurty"

"Don't—Tease—me—Like—That—EVER AGAIN", he growled breathlessly.

"Yes Master"

They both kissed and cuddled a little bit, after they had a shower. And returned downstairs.

As they walked into the living room they saw no Beth or Ms Fabray.

"MOM!" Quinn called out but no answer.

"I wonder where they went" Kurt said as he walked to the window. "Oh they must have went for a drive, her car isn't there"

Quinn then raised an eyebrow and walked up to him.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Maybe because they were too much of noises coming from upstairs" Kurt slurred.

Quinn then soaked in what he said, and just chuckle at him.

"Maybe your right, they were really too much noises" Quinn respond moving closer.

He then bits down on his lip, and rub their noses together.

"I really like this BSDM thing, it's HOT" Quinn says softly.

"Glad you think so" Kurt said.

Slithering his hands down to her thighs, he hoist her up onto his hips. Wrapping her legs around him and her arms around his neck, she gazed down into his eyes while he stares back. Smiling at her, he twirls them around slowly.

"You are so cute" Quinn murmured.

Her pecked her lips, and fit his face into her neck. Sniffing his way up to her hair, he inhales deeply taking in her sweet scent. Running her fingers thru his hair, she twirls one finger with a strand of his hair in it.

"You smile so good, can I have for dessert later?" Kurt whispered.

Closing her eyes she then smiled warmly to herself. Kissing on her neck gently, she angles her neck for him kiss her deeper.

"Hmm, why you do this to me?"

"Because I LOVE to do it"

Standing in the middle of the living room, it's like they are in their own little world. Locking out the outside world completely.

"Can we get married now?" Kurt asked pulling away, as he stares at her

Having them still closed, she then lean her forehead on his.

"I think we are already" She breathes. She just wants to sleep in his arms right there. "Carry me upstairs"

"As you wish Mrs Hummel" Kurt chuckled as they head up to her bedroom.

Entering her bedroom, her hand pushes the door closed.

"Are you sleepy?" Kurt asked.

"No, just hold me please" Quinn murmured again as he sit down on the end of the bed.

"What are you thinking in that beautiful mind of yours?" Kurt asked kicking off his shoes.

"Nothing" She then trailed a finger down his chest, looked up at him. Kissing his chin, she then cuddles back against him. Her breathing then got ragged it almost sounded like a cat purring.

Getting up, he then turn and climbed on the bed. Throwing back himself on the bed, he then wrapped his arms around her. Moving on top of him gaining her comfort on him, she then got it and settles herself. Closing her eyes, she just wanted to take a little nap wrapped up in her human teddy bear arms. He then kissed her head and sinks his nose in her hair, closing his eyes. He too slowly drifts off to sleep.

After some minutes, Kurt was already up. What had waked him was the sound of car pulling up in the driveway, he's very light sleeper and any little noise can wake him. Stroking his Lucy, while she continues her nap it's was so soothing to watch her sleep. Looking out the window he then saw that it's evening, looks like 4:30. Crap Shelby might be here in about two hours or less, looking back at the sleeping blonde who's wearing a smile weak smile on face. Whatever she is dreaming that have her smiling he thinks he doesn't want to wake her up from it, but Beth have to go in while and he knows she wants some again with her. While's debating on if it's to wake her or not, a knocking on the door was soon made.

"Guys, are you clothed?" Ms Fabray asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes we are, come in" Kurt answered.

The door slowly open and Ms Fabray walked in with Beth in her arms.

"She's been trying to go upstairs to meet you too since we came back" Ms Fabray said softly because she noticed that Quinn is sleeping. "We had went and get ice-cream"

"Well rest her down here, since she wants to be next to her mommy" Kurt said signalling her to rest Beth at the side of him.

Ms Fabray then nod and went on the other side of the bed, resting Beth down on it. Beth then saw Quinn who's sleeping and crawled up to her, once again squeezing her nose trying to wake her. Squinting her face trying to knock off what's bothering her, opening one eyes she then saw its Beth that's trying to get her attention span. Opening her eyes completely, she then smile at her little toddler angel.

"Hi Beth" She said groggy but clear enough.

Trying to cuddle against her, Quinn then sit up and hold her. Laying down on the space next to Kurt she holds Beth tightly against her, cuddling her to the fulliest.

Kurt and Ms Fabray smiling at their cuteness, then sighed again. Walking away from them Ms Fabray then head to the door.

"I will leave you guys alone to bask in the cuteness" She said as Kurt smiled at her.

Remember the Shelby disaster, he then get up and walked up to her.

"Hey um Shelby will be coming by for Beth in maybe…" As he looks at his watch seeing the current time. "An hour or two, but I believe an hour, so can you look out for her."

Ms Fabray then nod at him, wearing a quizzical expression on her face because she doesn't know how this Shelby looks like, and well she doesn't know who she is since Quinn never really mentions that name. Kurt seeing the confused look he then realized she doesn't know who Shelby is.

"You don't know who Shelby huh?" Kurt asked as she nods again. "Shelby is Beth adoptive mother, and well…she's tall— okay she looks like Rachel a little. The short Barbra Streisand of the glee club, you know the one with the huge nose."

"Okay yes I understand." Ms Fabray said

"Well she looks a lot like her, just older with black hair. So when she comes to the door she's here for Beth so will just knock on the door to tell me okay" Kurt said.

"Okay" she agreed.

Going out the door she closed it behind her, turning back to mother bird and baby bird who's looking directly at him.

"Shelby is coming any minute now huh?" Quinn asked depression written all over her face.

"Yes" Kurt said wincing.

Sighing in frustration she turns and faces Beth who's on top of her fascinated with a shiny button on the top that Quinn's wearing.

"Oh Beth I don't want you to go" Quinn whispered to her taking Beth's attention as she smiles at Quinn.

Smiling back at her, she hugged her more.

"I want you here forever" She said.

Kurt looking at that he almost felt like crying, it so sad and cute at the same time. Jesus what can he do to stop this cute horror! Walking up to them, he climbed on and cuddle next to them

"I know it hurts to let your princess go away, but you don't know maybe you can see her again" Kurt said looking at her with his puppy eyes making her squirm.

"I know but I want to keep her, _she's my precious_!" Quinn said in a witchy voice making Kurt laugh.

"I know baby, I want her to stay to" Kurt said looking at Beth who's fascinated with the button again.

"Can try something then, you knows make a plan to keep her?" Quinn asked making him chuckle as he kiss her cheek.

"For you I will try anything" He whispered still kiss her cheek heading to her neck, as Beth yanked on his hair. "Okay sorry I will stop kissing your mommy" he laughed making Quinn laughed at him as well.

"But thanks for getting Shelby allow her to spend the weekend with me" Quinn said as he frown a little. "I mean I Love You"

"I Love You Too and your welcome my love" Kurt said. "I would kiss you but Beth will kill me"

Laughing again at him, Beth seeing them laughing then giggled a little.

"Did you have fun with grandma, at the ice cream shop Beth?" Quinn asked.

"Yes mom—my" Beth tried to say, making Kurt and Quinn froze with joy.

"Did she just say—

"Mommy" Kurt finished.

"Beth what did you just say?" Quinn asked her.

"Mommy!" Beth shrieks.

Quinn feeling tears of joy building up in her, she then sobbed.

"Aww I love you!" Quinn says to Beth kissing her cheek over and over. "She called me mommy!"

"I know, how cute!" Kurt said tickling Beth's stomach making her giggle more.

After some time alone with Beth she soon dropped asleep in between Kurt and Quinn. Quinn who's looking at them, seeing Kurt and Beth having a quick nap was too cute. But she was worried about Beth suffocating how she's in between them like that. So she gently got up without waking them, kneeling on the bed looking down at them seeing Beth now cuddling against Kurt gaining more comfort was just indescribable. It's too heart-warming. Smiling at them she then grabs her phone that's on her nightstand and puts on her camera. Now taking a picture of them, Kurt hearing the shutter sound then open one eye slightly and looked at then smiling blonde looking over him. Closing back his eye he smiled warmly and then opens his eyes to look at the sleeping toddler sleeping against him. Brushing her hair, Quinn then lye back down next to them, and continue to look at them.

"Why you too are so cute?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, we were just sleeping" Kurt whispered.

"I love you too very much" Quinn said

Smiling at her, he then closed back his eyes and cuddles back against Beth and went back to his nap.

"I don't want to lose you to at all" She whispered to herself looking at them.

Lying back down next to them but keeping a distance not cause any harm to her angel, she just looked at them until she falls asleep.

_**Some Minutes Later**_

A knock on then was made, and Kurt who is a light sleeper automatically heard it opening his eyes. He slowly rises up, and looked down at Quinn and Beth still sleeping. Sighing sadly he then got up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it he saw a depressed older blonde with a weak smile.

"Shelby's here" She said as Kurt sighed running his finger thru his hair in frustration.

Looking back at them who are still sleeping, he looked back at her and nods.

"Okay tell her we will be down in a while" Kurt said as she nods and walked away.

Turning back at them, he slowly walks back at them. Kneeling down at the bed, he then brushed Quinn's hair. A small smile then came on her face and her eyes open to see a depressed Kurt. Raising up quickly, now hyperventilating wondering what's wrong.

"Um…Shelby's here for Beth" He said softly.

Now frowning looking like she is about to cry, Kurt then felt water appear in his eyes. Looking at the sleeping princess she then wipes tears away to calm herself.

"Just get her bag, I already pack her stuff away already" Quinn said.

Nodding in agreement, he then got up and went for Beth's bag. Quinn lifting Beth up gently in her arms to not wake her, she gets off the bed. Turning to face them, he saw Quinn snuggling for Beth for the last time. Holding back tears of sadness, he then walked up to them and hugged them from behind.

"Don't look sad, you will see her again okay" Kurt whispered as she nods.

"Okay, well let's go" Quinn said as she takes in a deep breath.

Walking out the door, Kurt follows her going down the stairs. Walking in the living room they then saw Shelby sitting on the couch. Taking her attention, she then got up and walked up to them. Seeing a grieving blonde, who's not making eye contact with her, and a brunette who's wearing a weak smile but can sadness in his eyes also. Kurt hands her the bag, and then wait for Quinn to give her Beth.

"How was she for the past days?" Shelby said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um…she was fine she was very good" Quinn said still looking at the toddler.

"Okay well I have to go home I have a lot of things, to do" Shelby said as Quinn nods.

"Oh yeah okay" Quinn said as she hands Beth over to Shelby.

Taking her in her arms, Beth then wakens up and saw Shelby.

"Hello Beth, ready to go home" Shelby said.

Turning her head she then spots Quinn, who Kurt is comforting.

"Mommy!" Beth calls to Quinn stretching her hands out towards her.

Looking at her, she then smiled now looking Shelby she looked rather shocked and confused.

"Who are you calling Beth?" Shelby said blinking stupidly.

"MOMMY!" Beth called louder still facing Quinn.

"Oh" Shelby said in disappointment "I didn't know she could talk"

"Shelby I'm sorry, she just said that out of the blue" Quinn said to the now frustrated adult.

"Really, we didn't force her to say that" Kurt said.

"It's okay, just…okay" Shelby said. "Now say bye to Quinn and Kurt, baby"

Looking at Kurt and Quinn who's smiling at her, Beth then begin sniffle because she doesn't want to leave.

"Oh god, please don't cry. You will see us again okay" Quinn said walking up to her as she begins to tickle her for her to stop crying. "So, go home with your current mommy, this nice lady right here okay. Will you do that for me?"

Looking back Shelby who's kind of smiling now at what Quinn is trying to do. Looking back at Quinn she then smiles.

"YES!" Beth answered making her smile again.

"Okay my little angel, I love you" Quinn said as she kissed Beth's cheek.

"And I love you too okay, and here— Kurt said as he picks up her doll off the ground and hands her it. "Keep her safe okay"

Nodding at him, he smiles and brushed her hair gently.

"Okay now goes home with Shelby and be a good girl okay?" Quinn said.

Looking back at Shelby, she then saw her smiling at her.

"Thanks Quinn, and Kurtis" Shelby said warmly.

"It's Kurt, just Kurt" He corrected.

"Sorry…Kurt hehe" She said "And yes you guys will see her again. Because this month I'm very busy I don't why but I am. And…let's say I need a depended babysitter for Beth on weekends for this month or maybe until two certain teens go off to college. I wonder who can do this huge task?"

Looking at her with bugged eyes, and a hanged jaw was Kurt and Quinn. Quinn who's heart is beating rapidly then screeched.

"We will do it!" She says hopping up and down.

"Okay well, how bout next weekend same time?" Shelby asked.

"YES!" Quinn and Kurt said simultaneously.

"Okay then, Beth you will see your…mommy and Kurt next weekend okay" Shelby says to Beth as the bubbly and giggling Beth came back with huge smile.

"YES!" She shrieks again.

"YAY!" They all said.

"What's all the happy screaming about?" Ms Fabray said walking into the room as they look at her.

"We get to see Beth on weekends until I graduate!" Quinn said.

"Really? I can see my granddaughter again?" Ms Fabray asked.

"Yes!" Quinn said.

"Oh my, why thank you Ms Corcoran this means a lot to my family" Ms Fabray said shaking Shelby's hand.

"You're welcome. Well I have to go finish up some paper work at home so see you all next week. Have a good…night" Shelby said.

With one last hug between Quinn, Her Mother and Kurt, Shelby and Beth made it too the door and left.

Looking at Kurt, Quinn and Ms Fabray then hugged him tightly. Squeezing him tightly with love.

"What did I do to deserve this hugging?" He asked as they look at him.

"For making me get to know my granddaughter" Ms Fabray said.

"And for making me get to know and be close to my daughter" Quinn said.

They both kissed his cheek and continued to hug him.

"Yay I'm being loved MORE!" Kurt said making them laugh at his cuteness.

Upstairs in Quinn's bedroom now, Kurt was packing away clothes into his bag. Sitting on her bed was Quinn looking at the guy who she loves so much walking up and down her bedroom busy with clothes and bags. Thinking about things she could do to him right now, sexual things. Her eyes then caught the folder that's on her study table. Getting up with her eyes still lock at the busy brunette, she then take up the folder and a pen. Walking back to her bed she climbs on and then sits with the folder in front her. Opening it in front her she searched franticly for the signing part and when she saw _**Submissive/Slave signature. **_Signing her name quickly, she then smiled to herself and look up at Kurt.

"Oh Kurty" She calls.

"Yes Lucy, my love" Kurt answered.

"I have a surprize for you" She sings.

Turning around he then saw her holding up the contract, his eyes widen when he saw her signature under submissive/slave.

"You signed it?" He asked walking up to her "Did you even read it?"

"No, I don't care I just want to be your slave. Have your way with me please, do me whatever you want" She begs sitting at the end of the bed. Pulling him closer by his belt, she looks up at him with a pleading look. Kurt looking at his girlfriend, the love of his life, his future wife and now his Submissive. Pleading and begging him like she's his pet, was shocking and very arousing. The bulged in his shorts then got very huge, looking down at her he bits down on his lips. _Oh my, she's so fucking sexy when she's like this!_

"Why you arouse like this? It makes me cringe" Kurt whispered. "But I don't want to start to _Fuck _tonight"

Hearing that she frowns in disappointment. _What no sex tonight!?_

"I want to make love to you first" He said taking her hands away from his belt putting them over her head. Taking her top off resting it at the side of her, taking of her bra resting it down as well. Having her topless he bits down on his lips while he looks at her twins. Taking off his shirt, he starts his belt. Now in his briefs only the one Quinn loves to see him in, the Marc Jacobs black and white _fitted _briefs. Where all his manhood is perfectly on display just for her, he then take her waist and moved her upon the bed more. Taking off her tights together with her underwear, he looks down at her licks his lips. Hovering over her he then kissed her, kissing and sucking her sweet strawberry flavour lips.

"Mmm, your lips are very soft, so soft and sweet. One day… I want to fuck your mouth again" He said.

"Ahh" She moans tensing her legs together. "Fuck my mouth, do what you want to me please"

"Not yet" he said.

Moving down from her lips, he kissed her neck biting his way to her collarbone. Looking up at her with that look again she shivers in fear again, sucking on her breasts. He passed there and hit her stomach biting on it while he sucks her skin in his mouth. Reaching there he looks at her again, and once again his eyes shift colour to molten grey and shivers went down Quinn's spine.

"Kurt, wait not there please. You know how I feel about…that" She croaked.

Grinning at her he then spoke: "This is payback from what you did to me earlier"

A daunted look appear on her face, and when she felt her legs open she throws back her head and wait to be sexually teased whiles getting oral sex from her Dominant boyfriend Kurty. And as he begins she then run her fingers thru his hair and formed a tight fist then getting tensed legs and a fiery sensation came back.

"Kurt—wait please—OH MY GOD! KURT STOP AHHHHH! YEAH—DON'T STOP GIVE IT ME! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH! YES YES!— Oh…..yes whoo!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Side notes from MichyCrystal: Happy NEW YEAR! Lol Thanks for giving me a very beautiful and magical Kuinn year with your support and reviews and crap. I love you guys! I hope u enjoyed Can You Believe and this chap hehe. And I hope you all have a very beautiful YEAR!**_

_**KUINN 4 EVER! ~MichyCrystal~**_


	18. He Marked His Territory Good!

_**Continuation….**_

Lying down next to each other on the bed damped in sweat, covered in each other's scent, listening to each other's ragged breaths while invisible steam from their bodies disappear into the rooms atmosphere. Just soaking in the wild over rough hot sex they just had, they were just smiling from ear to ear. They were both verbose and so Kurt decides to speak.

"How was that?" He asked Quinn looking at her who's now biting down on her bottom lip as she looks at him.

"I'm sorry but…it was too good, that I can't put it into words right now." Quinn breathes making him laugh.

"Really, I guess I rock your world good." He laughed.

"You sure do. I have to say I like it a lot when I'm on top." Quinn states as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really…that's some good piece of information." Kurt slurred processing what she said and now is downloading some freaky things he can do to her in his mind.

Looking at him who looks deep in thought, she then rolled till she's sitting on his lap. Staring straight down at him gaining his attention completely, she slowly moved her hips in a sexual movement making their _areas _create a lightening shock heat. Holding her waist, he thrusts his hips up to her bouncing her up as they giggled playfully. Looking at her naked body that's on top off him, and then up to her face seeing the seductive dirty look she's giving him. Never in 18 years of his life he would think of a female being so attractive, she's a jewel! No wonder guys melt and crumble before her feet. She's a freakin' goddess! And he has her heart, he's her key and he can't believe. It's like she's wrapped around his finger and wouldn't let go at all. Quinn looking down at Kurt who's looking at her in a strange way, from just sitting there on him looking down at him, he looks like a 10 year old boy who's getting his first clear sight at a naked woman. _She has to say it's a turn to see him stare at her like that._

"Kurty, you okay?" Quinn asked making him nod dazed like. _Fuck when well his overwhelming cuteness stops!_

Leaning down at him, Quinn then begins to kiss his neck while her hand lingers down to areas on his body.

"Oh Kurty, what are you thinking in that erotic mind of yours?" She whispered heading to his lips as she kissed him biting hard on it.

"Lucy, oh Lucy…what do you see in me?" Kurt croaked as she let's go of him and sit back up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why you asked?" Quinn asked.

"Because well, how do I put this…you're in love with a former _Gay _guy. Who never had any intentions whatsoever in girls…at all" Kurt said.

Sighing in confusion, she sits back on his lap and look down at him with furrowed eyebrows. _What question to break the mood!_

"Kurt I love you for who you are, I don't care about you're past sexuality and all does other stuff. I will still love you even if you were still a homosexual" Quinn said with a bit of anger. "I have to say, you disappointed me with that question"

"I'm sorry please, I'm sorry. Is just, you are so beautiful, talented and loving I mean if you walk the streets of Ohio, guys always stop and drool off of you and girls… I wouldn't go there. And me, I have pale skin that's smooth as a baby's bottom, I'm not buff I some muscles but I'm not buff. I have a super high pitch voice, when last have you ever heard of a teen boy who can hit the High F in singing without breaking a sweat. That's very rare."

Looking at her, she looks really angry. Coming off of his lap, she gets off his bed and stomps over to her bathroom.

"Lucy, I'm sorry is just…" Kurt trailed off sitting up cover his lower half with sheets.

"Is just what? Kurt!" Quinn growled walking back up to him with a robe on. Standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, he gazes up at the seducing angry blonde before him. _She looks so sexy and fuckable when she's angry! _"Kurt, do you possibly, think I care about all of that crap?! I love you, I really do and I don't care about all that. I-I'm just in love with you, you are everything to me. Without you I'm nothing… But for some unknown reason, you think you're not good enough for me, when I should be feeling this way NOT you"

"Quinn I'm sorry, and I love you too" Kurt taking off her robe he drops it to floor and pulls her over his lap again.

"Leave me alone you really pissed me off there Kurt, I'm such a cruel bitch I have broken so many hearts and now you love me. I should be feeling not good enough for you, because I'm afraid I will hurt you like everyone else that loved me like this" Quinn growled as he smiled at her and kissed her but she pulled away. "Oh don't try to cute your ass out of this—

Taking her lips in a kiss, putting in all his effort he finally won her back when he felt her kiss back.

"Mmm" Quinn moaned, as her body loosens.

"You're so sexy when you're angry" He whispered.

Pulling away, she then slapped him in the face making him blink rapidly in pain and shock.

"Don't ever; think you're not good enough for me again!" Quinn growled angrily as he nods in yes. "Now you just turn me on by what you just said and by the kissing, so make love to me again"

Kurt smiling from ear to ear he shook his head in yes, and kisses her again. Raising off his lap a little he positions his cock at her hole, and pulled her back down entering her. Staring deep in each other's eyes, Kurt then begins to thrust bouncing her up and down as they begin to moan without taking their eyes off each other.

_**Monday Morning—Kurt's house**_

Coming down the stairs putting on his messenger bag, he smoothed his yellow cardigan sweater out, while he wears a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Looking down at his fitted black jeans, and black boots he then sighed in satisfaction and took out his phone that's in his bag and begin to text his Lucy:

"_Are you ready because I am?_

Knowing she would take forever to reply he then walked over to the kitchen and takes out a glass from the cabinet and opens the fringe taking out the milk. Pouring some of it into the glass his phone on the counter then _**Pinged **_as he picked it up and saw she replied:

"_Yes I am just waiting for your arrival :)" _

He just smiled at her text and slips his phone back in his bag. Drinking his milk quickly, at the corner of his eye he then saw his father walked in.

"Oh hey son, you're still here" His father greeted.

"Hey, where were you last night though? I had so much to tell you about my weekend with Lucy and Beth" Kurt said smiling at him as his father walks over to him taking the milk.

"Oh sorry, I was very beaten from work I had a lot of work to do" His father said as Kurt frowns.

It's kind of his fault that his father is working so hard recently; usually he would come home from school take a shower and head down to the garage to help him out. But since him and Quinn happen he never had time for him.

"Do you want me to come by and help after school, I don't have club today" Kurt said as his father frowns.

"No it's okay Kurt and besides work will be slow today—

"Dad I know you're lying you are the second most important auto shop in Ohio, people depend on you when that stuck up Patrick and his crap shop is full. And you have the most customers nowadays because his prices are too high, so every day is a fast day for you not a slow day. I will come over as soon as I leave school and dropped Lucy home okay" Kurt said patting his shoulder as he puts his glass in the sink. "I have to go can't be tardy and also Lucy's waiting"

Walking away, to head to the door his father smiled to himself. _My boy can handle his Girlfriend and family at the same time, I'm a lucky father"_

"Wait son" He said walking out the door, as Kurt stop by his car. "Don't get in trouble okay boy, take care of yourself"

"I will Dad, see you later" Kurt said getting his car as he begins to start it.

Now reversing out the driveway, Kurt the wave his father Goodbye and drove down the streets heading to his Lucy.

Pulling up by her house he came out his car, and then head up to her house. Opening the door he pokes his head in and saw Ms Fabray in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and his Lucy who's waiting patiently on couch for him wearing an orange long sleeve top, and a long black skirt with orange high tops.

"_Hello!"_ Kurt sings into the house as Quinn smiled seeing him by the door.

"Kurty, you're here finally" Quinn said walking up to him opening the door, allowing him in.

"Sorry for taking, so long baby. Goodmorning Ms Fabray" Kurt greeted.

"Goodmorning Kurt, Quinn I'm about to head out so lock before you leave okay" Ms Fabray said resting her cup in the sink, as she picks up her hand putting it on her shoulder and then pick up her briefcase.

"Okay" Quinn answered as they move for her to go out.

"Have a Good Day at work, Mother-In-Law" Kurt said to her while she heads for car.

"And you have a Good Day at school Son-In-Law. Bye Quinn" She said opening her car as she gets in.

"Bye" Quinn said waving her off as she looks back Kurt. "Any other girl would have say that was creepy, but to me it was cute"

Kurt then laughed loudly (He laughs like that whenever she hits him a joke).

"Oh okay heheh, um you look very pretty today and also I haven't get a kiss for the morning" Kurt said making her smile at him, she really loves it when he laughs loudly like that.

"Oh my I'm sorry, now bend down your head because you're rather tall so I can kiss you" Quinn said as he laughs loudly again. Now at her eye level she kissed him, giving him the kiss that makes him cringe in pleasure.

Slowly letting go of his lips, she looks at him seeing dark red with his eyes still closed. Now laughing at him seeing his lips that are really red and glossy because of her lipstick, Kurt then open is eyes seeing her biting down her bottom lip while she laughs and sway her body from left to right. Smiling at her, he pulls her closer again and kisses her again.

"Wait Kurt the bell is going ring every second now we have to go" Quinn said as he pulls her towards the wall that's next to them and pins her against it.

"I don't care, we will go in a while" He whispered with soft eyes as he kisses her again, making her moan as she closed her eyes, wanting more she opens her mouth allowing their tongues to explore once again. "You taste so good"

Going at it again, he lifts one of her legs and kind of grinds against her. "Ohh my god" Quinn moaned. "Kurt we have school…ahh"

"Shh don't worry, come lets go upstairs for a wee sec" Kurt said closing her house door and then pressed the lock button on his car keys. When he heard the beep meaning that it is lock he take her hand and pulled her upstairs.

_**6 Minutes Later**_

Quinn then came down the stairs, smoothing her skirt once again as she fixes her hair once again in a mirror next to the stairs. Kurt then came down fixing his shirt as well as he run his fingers thru his hair smoothing it. He looks at her in mirror and smiles at her as her eyes met his making her turn around and gaze at him.

"How I look?" She asked.

"Like I just gave you a quick hard fuck" Kurt said simply as her cheeks burn red.

Taking her hand they then walked out her house as Quinn locked it, heading to his car Kurt open the door for her and then closed it as he walks over to the other side and gets in. putting his seatbelt he looks at her who's already fully protected by wearing her seatbelt, he smiled at her in satisfaction because she's protected and nothing can harm her, and then lifts the hand brake and then puts the gear in Drive as they drive off. Quinn then look at the car's clock that's by his radio in between them and saw that the time is now _**8:11, **_she then sighed in relief seeing that the second bell having ringed yet and they can make it in time still. Pulling up at a red light, she looks at him and then slighter her hand over to thigh as she squeezed it. Looking at her, seeing her giving him a druken smile, he blushed at her and then kissed her.

"Today I'm going to add some more pictures to my locker." She says as he raised an eyebrow and faced front once again.

"Really what pictures?" He said seeing the light green as he slowly presses on the gas.

"Oh you will see" she teased as she turn and look out the window, glancing over at her he saw a huge very visible hickey mark on neck because her skin is really sensitive like his and then one on her collarbone heading to her breast that's covered by the top she's wearing. And the thing is she doesn't hide it she wears clothes that saw it off to the world and obviously everyone see it because they already stare at her, she's such a fucking tease! Grinning evilly to himself, he then turns into the street where their school is. _He really marked his territory good and she knows that so she shows them it, good now everyone can see that she is his and only HIS._

Walking through McKinley's doors, they then heard the second bell and then sighed in relief. Looking at each other and then kissed each other:

"Just pass by my locker after your Geometry class okay." Quinn said. "You will see the pictures I was talking about, it's really cute"

"Okay, well go ahead and learn my beautiful bound buoy" Kurt says dazed like once again at her beauty.

"Okay Kurty…you're so cute!" She said as she walks away heading to her class.

Looking at her walking away, the hurried school of teens were obviously slowed down just to get a long glance at her. Seeing her that's scowling at some of them and then a second she will look back at him and smile and then will continue her way to her class as she disappears. _"Oh What a Tease!"_

_**3**__**rd**__** period of the day**_

Storming thru the halls of McKinley High was no other than a very angry Noah Puckerman, his eyes searching for fuddly brunette who looks odd (To Him) wearing clothes that's made for males not females. His ears then heard _Aw's _and _So cute _coming from his far left, as he saw Quinn surrounded by: Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Santana and Britney. Trying to calm down himself he slowed down his speed and begins to walk calmly up to them.

"Hello ladies" Puck greeted as they look up at him, and as Quinn saw him her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Oh hey Puck, guess what I did this weekend?" She asked smiling from ear to ear.

"What did you do?" He asked knowing exactly what she did.

"Kurt had got Beth to stay with me for the weekend! She's so cute! And the thing is I get to see every weekend till well I graduate from HighSchool" Quinn said happily, as he gave her a fake smile.

His eyes then saw the new pictures on locker: One that's at the top were she sticks _The Love Of my Life_, on top of it, which is surrounded by hearts was a picture of Kurt. Then below she stuck _My wonderful Family, _his widen with rage as he saw some pictures of Kurt and Beth playing together, sleeping together, bathing together and the one that upset him more. Was seeing a up close pic of Quinn, Kurt and Beth outside standing in front her house door. Seeing Kurt, who was kissing Beth's cheek while she looks like she was laughing her head off while Quinn holds her and was too laughing at them. Growling angrily he storms passed them, and continues his search for Kurt. Quinn then looked up to see that he was gone.

"Where'd he go, I wanted his number so I can call him Saturday and invite him over so he can spend some time with Beth" Quinn said.

"Oh you need his number, I have it if you want" Mercedes said taking out her phone.

"Oh yeah I need it, thanks cedes" Quinn said taking out her phone.

Finding Kurt, he then confronted him with push him shoving him against his locker.

"The hell Puckerman!" Kurt growled in pain, closing his locker.

"You know I was starting to think of you as a good friend, but what you did with Beth really change my mind about you!" Puck hissed as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?!" Kurt asked angrily.

"Besides not even picking up a phone to call and say: _Hey Puck, come over at Quinn's house to hang out Beth. _Is seeing with my own two eyes, that you are trying to steal my daughter from me" Puck says shoving Kurt again making him angrier.

"WHAT!? Are you serious right now? You actually think I was trying to steal Beth away from you?" Kurt scowled as he shoved Puck back away from him.

Now gaining almost all the students attention that was around them they made a circle around them.

"Yes Homo, what you read minds now" Puck chuckled meanly making everyone else laugh a little.

"Ok I took the Name calling before and I'm not taking any more Puck" Kurt says now clenching his hands into a fist.

"Ooh what will you about it, Fag!?" Puck teased irritating him more till Kurt almost bursting with rage skin red as ever especially his face, wide grey eyes with a very small pupil, and oh were they lots of vines by his temple while his eyebrows are furrowed.

"Puck I'm warning you!"

"What it isn't my fault that I'm calling you all of this, is yours and that Quinn! For treating me like I'm a stranger to Beth!"

"You are dumbass! You had two years to fix your relationship with Beth and Quinn and you didn't! Now I'm with Quinn and I decided to fix her relationship with her daughter by begging Shelby, what did you do? All you did was sit there and wait to screw some other girl and ruin her life!" Kurt hissed loudly.

"You don't know Hummel" Puck said walking up to him.

"And tell me, How_ I stole Beth from you_? Really I want to know?" Kurt asked.

"I called Shelby the night before, and she told me how Beth is connected to Quinn now. And how she's oddly connected to you also, but she then said something to me that really pissed me off"

"And what's that?"

"Instead of calling you _Kurt _on the way home, Shelby was asking her how was her time over at her _Mommy. _And between her cute babbling she mentions a…what was it…oh yeah _a StepDaddy"_

Kurt hearing that, calm back down. _She calls me that? How cute but it's also wrong, BUT CUTE! _ Smiling to himself he looked back Puck wearing a small smile.

"That isn't my fault; she chooses to call me that. That's her choice not yours" Kurt spat chuckling at him.

"You're laughing at this!?" Puck growled

"At your cluelessness and failure…yes" Kurt answered.

Getting very angry, Puck swing a punch at Kurt hitting him in the face making him step back almost knocking out.

"Ow!" Kurt said holding by his jaw in pain as he look at him. "The Fuck Puckerman!"

Shoving him back, Puck counter his shove by holding him by his cardigan and letting him have a few punches till they end up on the floor with Puck on top of Kurt giving him more in the face. Countering an attack Kurt holds his fists trying to stop him because well he's getting injured. HE'S BLEEDING!

"Let go of me Faggot!" Puck hissed getting free as he hits him again.

Quinn and the girls, who were hearing all the shouting of students, then saw a huge crowd. Fitting herself thru the school of students she then reached in front as her eyes widen to see Puck on top of her boyfriend beating him to a pulp.

"What the hell! Puck get off of him!" Quinn shouted loudly over the other shouting of students who was cheering on while some record.

Trying to pull Puck off of Kurt, she wasn't getting him to stop.

"Quinn get out of there!" Mercedes and Rachel shouted.

"Puck! STOP IT" Quinn said holding on of his arm as Puck made a huge mistake by resisting whoever's trying to stop him(Because he doesn't know really) by sending back an elbow hitting Quinn in face breaking her nose at the same time.

"OWW!" Quinn cried letting go of him as she falls back.

"Quinn!" The girls called as they get out the crowd and comfort Quinn who's holding her nose in pain.

The crowd then stop their cheering when they saw Quinn was bleeding, Puck who then heard the girls at the corner of his eye he saw Quinn who's now standing her nose with a kind of bloodly rag stopping the blood from flowing.

"Quinn?" Puck called stupefied stopping his attacks on Kurt. _What did he do?_

Kurt who's groaning in pain trying to gain back conscious trying to open his assault eyes he then saw Quinn who face looks like she's…BLEEDING! Opening his eyes completely ignoring the pain he sit up pushing Puck off of him.

"QUINN!?" Kurt called as Quinn looked at him.

"Shit" Quinn said softly knowing Kurt when he sees her like that in pain damaged he will freak out BIG TIME. Seeing him now looking at Puck who's staring worried at her, she then paniced. "Kurt wait don't—

Now growling angrily Kurt went after puck, now on top of him he lets out some attacks on Puck's face.

"DON'T—EVER—PUT—YOUR HANDS—ON LUCY—AGAIN!" Kurt shouted now beating Puck to a pulp with some very powerful fists.

"Kurt, stop!" Quinn pleaded knowing that he would disfigure Puck's face in no time. "Where are the teachers to stop this?"

Rachel then ran pass the crowd and head for Mr Shu.

A few seconds pass and Mr shu and Coach Beaste came to break up the fight.

"Kurt, get off of him" Mr shu shouted at as Coach Beaste drags Kurt off of Puck. "What the hell, is going on here!?"

"Puck's a jealous Asshole!" Kurt growled wiping blood from his mouth

"SHUT UP HOMO!" Puck shouted back as they scowl at each other.

"Okay that's it in the principal's office you two" Coach Beaste shouted at them as she drags Kurt to the direction of the office as they face Quinn and stop.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked with a soft tone and worried face.

"Yeah I'm fine" Quinn said smiling at him.

"Wait Quinn you got hit?" Mr Shu asked.

"Well yeah you can say so" Quinn responded.

" I hit her by mistake" Puck said as Kurt looks at him and growled:

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT PUCKERMAN!" Kurt shouted at him as Puck scowled at him.

"It was a mistake!" Puck shouted back.

"Okay let's go" Mr Shu said to them. "And the rest of you find a class!"

"Can you please take Quinn, to nurse?" Kurt asked Coach Beaste while the walk to office.

"Whatever you say" She replied.

"I will take her just carry them to the office" Mr shu said as Coach beaste nod at him.

Taking Puck she shoves Puck and Kurt to the office.

After a trip to the nurse's office one by one the three of was seated in front of Principal Figgins. Kurt on a chair, Quinn in the middle and Puck on the other chair, Kurt who was staring at Quinn who have a bandage on her nose while she holds a cloth to stop the bleeding. He then sighed sadly seeing her broken because of that asswipe, he slips his hand in hers as she looks at him and smile a little seeing her boyfriend who have a cotton bandage over on eye and some bandages on other cuts on his face. _She's so angry at Puck right now for doing that._

"Can someone explain all of this to me? Wait Kurt you tell what going on?" He asked.

"First of all did you call my Dad?" Kurt asked hoping he didn't.

"Yes I did, actually all of your parents are here they will come in a while." He said as they all groaned in frustration. "Now tell what's going on.

"This is all Puck's fault, he came up to me first and started shoving me against my locker and shouting at me." Kurt said.

"What was he saying?" Principal Figgins asked.

"That's I stole Beth away from him." Kurt answered.

"Who's Beth?" he asked.

"That's me and Quinn 2 year old daughter" Puck answered.

"Oh how surprising you know how old is she, great job Dad" Kurt hissed at Puck making him rolls his eyes.

"Stop you two. Anyway Puck why would think Mr Hummel did try to steal Beth away from you?" The principal asked.

"Because she never saw him before up until the weekend that just past and she already calling him Step Daddy" Puck said as Kurt chuckled.

"You know you're such an idiot, its Step Daddy not Dad or Daddy you idiot, see the difference?" Kurt scowled.

"And two if it wasn't for me, Kurt would have never know where Shelby lives and all of this wouldn't happen—

"As in Shelby you mean Ms Corcoran?" Figgins asked as they all nod. "What is her purpose in all of this?"

"She has adopted Beth, right after she was born" Quinn said.

"Oh so she's the adoptive mother?" Figgins said as they nod again. "So how did you know Beth was calling Mr Hummel Step Daddy?"

"I called her?" Puck answered.

"Okay"

Now picking up his phone he begins to call Shelby.

"Wait, are you calling her?" Quinn asked worried.

"Yes she might be the answer to all this" Mr figgins said as Quinn groaned. _ If Shelby finds out the disaster that just happen she wouldn't let me see Beth again._

Then feeling Kurt squeezing her hand she looks at him seeing him smiling at her.

"You're tensed, don't be nervous" He said as he winced in pain from his bruised eye.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Kurt replied

"Ms Corcoran is on her way, Mr Shu you can bring in their parents now" Principal Figgins ordered as Puck groaned more in frustration and pain by his as well bruised eye and broken nose Kurt make sure he broke his nose.

Ms Fabray, Kurt's Father Burt and Pucks mother walked in and obviously they were worried. Ms Fabray stands behind Quinn's chair looked at her seeing her with bloody cloth and bandage on her nose.

"Oh my god, are you okay dear?" Her mother asked as Quinn groaned by her worries.

"You okay son?" Burt asked Kurt as he nods in yes. Even though he wears a worried expression seeing his son bruised he was actually jumping with joy on the inside to see that his son had his first fight and that he beaten the kid very good also.

"Dammit Noah look at you" His mother growled as he saw that Quinn have a broken nose and that Kurt have a bandage over his eye and on other cuts. "Did you do that, oh god you hit a female NOAH!"

"It was a mistake!" Puck defended.

"Did you do this to him?" She asked Kurt as he nods in yes. "Thank you because he deserved it"

"Hey kid you okay?" Burt asked Quinn as she smiled at him.

"Yes I am Mr Hummel" She answered.

_Oh my god, he protected his girl two!_

After some minutes later Shelby then arrived, walking in as they all look at her.

"Shelby I'm very sorry you have to come here" Quinn said sadly

"It's okay…Quinn are you okay?" Shelby asked as Puck and Kurt look at her. "Oh my God what happen to you guys?"

"First of all, did you tell Noah anything that got him angry in anyway?" Principal Figgins asked.

"No, if I did I don't recall saying something—

"You told me that Beth was calling Kurt Step Daddy" Puck said as she sighs remembering that she said that.

"And he got jealous and violated me and then Quinn" Kurt said as Puck growled again.

"Once again it was a mistake, Hummel" Puck said.

"And what happen to you then?" Shelby asked.

"I kicked his ass for putting his hands on my Lucy" Kurt said.

"Whatever you say Hummel" Puck hissed.

"Um Puck, just because Beth calls Kurt…step daddy doesn't mean she thinks of him as her father. I'm sorry for upsetting you on that but once she gets to know you and she's connected to you like how she's connected Quinn then they wouldn't be any more problems" Shelby said

"They wouldn't have been any problems if Quinn did just call me when Beth was with her" Puck hissed.

"I got a new phone, I didn't have your number Puck, and Kurt didn't either" Quinn said as Puck soon starts to felt bad. "If you didn't help find Shelby we would have never got to see her, I'm sorry we didn't inform you about her arrival I was caught up with her being with me I've forgot to like call one of girls and ask them for your number. Or even come over and visit you but when I'm with her I just don't think about other people I only think about her"

"You can see her when I drop her off at Quinn this weekend" Shelby said as he look at Quinn and Kurt seeing Quinn who's smiling at him and then at Kurt who's frowning at him. But he just wants to aggravate Kurt more.

"Sure, I would be happy to see her" Puck said as Quinn smiled brightly and Kurt frowns deepen.

"Oh wait Ms Fabray is that good with you?" Shelby asked.

She isn't too keen about it, he's the one that impregnated her daughter and ruined a life for a period of time. Looking at Kurt who looks like he doesn't approve and then at Quinn who wants him to see Beth badly, she isn't as ecstatic about it like Quinn, she's kind of on the same page with Kurt. But it will make Quinn happy so she will go with it…

"Yes its good it with me" Ms Fabray said as Kurt groan more loudly.

"Then it's settled Puck you can see Beth anytime you want once Quinn's comfortable with it and also her mother" Shelby said as Puck nod.

"I think that is a good idea, maybe him being around his own daughter might mature him and make him act his age" Ms Puckerman said as puck rolled…well one of his eye.

"MOM!" Puck hissed as she ignored him.

"I promise they wouldn't be any drama…once Kurt and Puck have distance from one another whiles you guys are there. So I have to get back to work so see guys this weekend. Um Principal Figgins may I?"

"Go ahead and thank you for taking time form your work and coming over here to deal with this" He said as she nods.

"Don't worry about it" She replied. "Just want this little family to beccome a wonderful one"

Shelby then waved everyone goodbye and she then left. Now paying attention to the Principal again, they await the incoming consequences.

"Okay since that is settled let's get down to your punishment" Figgins begins as Puck and Kurt groan. "Kurt you get two days of detention, and Noah you get three days"

"That's totally unfair, Figgins!" Puck growled.

"That's it! Kurt two days, Noah a week that's final" Figgins said angrily

"Are you serious—

"Do you want another week and bathroom duty Mr Puckerman?!"

Now silent Puck then grumbles uncensored words incoherently. Kurt was satisfied at the punishment Puck gotten and winced in pain again as he looked at Quinn who's frowning at him.

"What?" He asked

"You're in pain, I don't like it" She whispered as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry" He whispered.

Now outside, Kurt was talking to his father and Quinn's mother was being frantic over her broken nose.

"My son had his first fight" His father said still over happy about it. "And kicked the guy's ass"

"Dad stop, people are staring" Kurt said.

"Um Mr Hummel?" Ms Fabray called as they look at her. "It was very nice to meet you"

"You too, you can call me Burt though" He said as she nods shaking his hand.

"Okay I'm Judy by the way" She said as he nods.

Kurt and Quinn looking at their parents interacting was good thing to see, now is to just get Carol on board.

"Well I have to go back to work, maybe you and Mrs Hummel can have Dinner with us a time. Get to know one another." She said.

"That sounds okay, I will tell Carol" Burt said.

"Okay well it was nice seeing you. Quinn remind me about the doctor's appointed for that nose of yours okay." Ms Fabray said as Quinn groaned. "Take care Kurt"

Now walking away to head back to work, Kurt and Quinn then looked at his father.

"You have a very nice mother Quinn…or is it Lucy? Can I call you that?" He asked as she nods.

"Yes you can" Quinn said.

"Okay, well I'm heading back to the garage now don't get in anymore trouble okay" He said to Kurt as he nods.

"I'm still coming to help you though" Kurt said.

"Okay you can come, you can bring Lucy if you want to" Burt said.

"Wait does this mean I get to see you fix a car?" Quinn asked.

"Yes you will" Kurt answered as she smiles.

"I wanna come, can I?" Quinn asked making him blushed.

"Yes you can Love?" Kurt replied as she smiles brightly.

"Well I I'll leave you too…alone. When are you coming though?" Burt asked.

"In a while Principal figgins said to go home so I will have a shower and be on my way." Kurt said.

Looking at him who's slightly wincing in pain but seeing his girlfriend who's cuddling against him he looks okay so he can come.

"Okay I'm going to head off, see you two later" Burt said as he walked away heading for his car in the parking lot.

Looking at Quinn who's smiling at him he then kissed her. Puck who's coming out from the nurse's room where he got a prescription of medicine to get at the doctor's office he then look down the hallways. His eyebrows furrowed in anger just in time to see Quinn in the arms of Kurt making out in the middle of the hallways. Kurt feeling odd then opens one eye and looked up the hall and met eye contact with Puck. Puck then frowns knotting his eyebrows, Kurt then closed back his eye and continue to kiss Quinn deeper and to make Puck's skin crawl. He then bit down on Quinn's lip making her moan loud, loud enough that it hit Puck's eardrum. Now growling he then walked away, _A Homo get the most beautiful girl I loved and got the Father-Daughter connection from our own Daughter, he's the luckiest guy in the world! Maybe I can put a little crack in that family picture, and just sit back and watch it slowly break into pieces. _Grinning evilly he made his way to his locker.

Pulling away she then cuddles against him hugging him tightly while he runs his fingers thru her hair.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah…let me just see girls before we leave just to tell them that I'm okay." She said softly as he nods and holds her hand as they walk away heading to the Glee Club where the girls are.

After seeing the girls, they decided to freshen up at Quinn's. Kurt has two sets of clothes over at her house still and they save time by doing that. Now on their way to his father's garage Quinn was thinking back on something, remembering when they were at school with the girls before they left. They were all staring at Kurt giving him a type of look: that their shock at how he went _Rambo_ on Puck but on some of them faces they was giving him the look like when a super-hot boy transfer a to school and is head over heels for him type look. She was giving them a bitch glance whenever she catches them, but then the thing is once again Kurt is completely clueless. He doesn't see how everyone around him looks at him all he does is stare at her and give some guys _Screw you she's mine_ looks. And he says that he doesn't deserve her…PLEASE!

"So can I ask why you're so excited to see me fix a car?" Kurt asked as she smiles.

"I don't know…just want to see you get your hands dirty" Quinn replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"What freaky concussion are you making up in that mind of yours?" He asked making her laugh.

"What I'm not making up anything in my mind! I just want to see you fix a car that's all" She says as Kurt bit his lip knowing what he will have her doing while's they are there.

Now entering his father's garage, they then saw some of the work men by cars fixing it and then one which looks like the one his father left for him. He then saw him walking up to them coming from his office.

"Okay you guys are. Is your eye still good though?" Burt asked as Kurt nods. "Lucy, you want anything kid?"

"No I'm fine Mr Hummel, don't worry about me" Quinn replied.

"Well okay"

One of the work hands then came up to them as Kurt smile at him, because he knows him.

"Oh hey kid what's wrong with your eye?" Carl asked while's he wipes his hands with a fresh cloth because he just washed it. He's a very tall man who's probably in his late 40's may be heading to 50's some time now. Pink rough skin, lots of muscles because he always keeps in shape even for his age. Red sort hair and a goatee and deep green eyes.

"I got into a fight back at school" Kurt replied.

"Oh the bastard hit you hard, don't worry you can get him back" Carl said as Burt felt like bursting because he wants to tell him. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"Wrong, he already got him back" Burt said happily as Kurt raised an eyebrow to see him see so happy over that.

"Wow well that's shocking!" Carl said while Burt pats Kurt on shoulder. "Hey Burt's son finally become a man!"

He shouted to the rest of them as they all came and crowd around him. Quinn who's looking at them seeing his father and his father's friends so excited because he finally _Man Up _was funny and kind of … cute. _I guess his father wanted that to happen a long time now._

One them whose name is Nick then saw Quinn standing by herself behind them.

"Hello there, are you with Kurt" He said already dazed by her beauty.

"Yes I am" She replied.

Kurt then notices that Quinn's not with him as he begins to panic. Kurt then turns and saw her with nick as he sighs in relief and excuses himself away from them.

"Lucy? Why you're back here?" He asked as they all look at them.

"Just watching you being praised hehe" She laughed as he pecks her forehead.

"Let me introduced you—

Now looking at them who are all looking directly at him Kurt with confused faces except his father.

"Who's this little beauty?" Carl asked.

"Oh everyone, this is Lucy…my girlfriend and future wife" Kurt said as she waves at them.

"Oh a next little friend" Nick said.

"Uh no… she's my _Girlfriend-Girlfriend" _Kurt says more slowly to make them understand.

"Really? Are you playing with us here kid?' Carl said.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrow looking pissed at their cluelessness and doubts, as Quinn notices.

"No he's not playing, he's my Boyfriend and I'm his Girlfriend" Quinn said as they all look even more confused.

"Dammit" Kurt growled angrily as he winced at his eye.

"They are dating okay, now let's go and do something far from here" Burt said as they left waving Quinn goodbye.

Quinn then look at Kurt who looks pissed at how they don't believe about his relationship with her.

"Kurty?" Quinn called as he looks at her and suddenly the angriness disappeared. "It's okay if they don't believe us, at least your Dad believes but its okay"

"I don't blame them; All of them known me from since so I think when I was an embryo in my mother's stomach" Kurt begins as he takes her hand guiding her to the changing room. "Dad always had her with him in the garage with dust mask and protected goggles to keep her safe from the fumes and dust that have in here."

Now the in changing room Kurt locks the door and went over to his dad locker as he took out his own jumper that he designed for himself.

"Everyone was close to my mother, and so they were all excited about her pregnancy. Dad even said that some of them talked to her stomach hehe" Kurt says while Quinn listens intensively

He then opens out the jumper and walks up to her, "Here put on this to protect your clothes" putting it on he then begins to button it up.

"So when I was born and begin to walk and talk they all saw that I was on the feminine side more since I was my mother's shadow. As I got older they all saw that I was gay even though I didn't even know what the word _Gay_ means and they accepted it. So as I grew up and got to understand sexuality and all does other things and understand what I was, I came out and told my Dad that I was gay and he accepted it. So that's why they are all so confused when I said we are dating"

Now looking at her who looks cute and funny in his own jumper he giggles silently.

"Good you are fully protected, now" He said as he saw that look she have on face knowing that she has a question.

"Can I ask you something?"

_There it is!_

"Yes anything" He replied as he saw her feet aren't protected and went back to his locker to take out his boots and a fresh of socks.

"What happen to your Mother?" She asked as he freezes a little and a sad and depressed look appears but he manages to hide it quickly even though Quinn can still see it.

"She died, when I was 8 years old" He answered as he walk back up to her and ordered her to sit down so he can put on the boots for her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know—

"It's okay, Dad said that she's in a better place I believe that she is. So no worries" Kurt said.

"What was her name?"

"Katherine"

"She must have been beautiful" Quinn said.

"Oh yes she was" Kurt agreed as he stand up.

Quinn then get up as she try to walk in those heavy ass boots making Kurt laugh at her cuteness.

"You are so cute!" Kurt screeched making her blush.

Now outside Kurt just had on a work jersey and jeans, standing under a SUV which is on a car ramp. Quinn was wearing protective goggles that Kurt made her wear while she watches him search for something under it.

"What you have to fix?" She asked as he looks at her

"The car's oil pan, it have a leak" Kurt answered.

"How it got a leak?" Quinn asked.

"Well, as the looks of it they probably have carried it by the some other auto-shop and they didn't reinstall it properly so there's a leak. Come and see"

Now standing next to him, he points at where the leak is coming from.

"See there's it" He says as she nods.

"So how are fixing it?" She asked.

"You can tighten it, but Dad recommended that I remove the pan and replace the gasket that lines the crack…so that's what I will do" Kurt said as he look at her who looks confused. "A gasket is a platelet that has a lot of big and small circles on it"

"Okay" She said impressed at his knowledge at mechanics.

Knowing him all he cares about exactly is fashion but he's a tinker in mechanics also which is kinda hot.

"So you just sit on this chair" As he place it a little away from him making her sit on it. "And watch how I fix it very quickly okay."

Nodding at him he then smile at her and kissed her briefly. Walking away to get the tools she waits patiently for his returned. In his office with Carl and Nick the rest of them have work and Carl and Nick was finished already. Having a clear view of the two and for some reason it reminds him about back in the days when he always had Kurt's mother in the garage with him have her protected in his jumper and boots and other protective wear showing her how he fixes things. It saddens him remembering that and now she's dead but as he said to Kurt she's in a better place now. And now he have someone new that he loves a lot, now is his job is to try and keep her until he dies. Looking at the picture of Carol he has on his desk he smiles and suddenly grief have disappeared from his system.

"Well it looks like they are dating, I guess the kid change his mind about himself" Carl said looking at them out the window: inside they can see everything outside but on the outside the others will see their reflection like a mirror so Kurt and Quinn are completely clueless that they are watching them.

"Finally you see that" Burt said.

"Come on I've watch that kid grow up and said for himself that _He's Gay and Proud of it_ now he has a girlfriend and I have to say…she's a Purdy one" Carl said as they agree with him. "Wait a minute, he must be a bisexual now!"

Burt who was drinking his cup of joe then choked a little.

"WHAT!" Burt said "My son isn't a bisexual Carl!"

"Burt, think about it, he was in a serious relationship with some boy and I don't know what happen but they broke up or something—

"Yes they broke up" Nick said.

"Okay and now he's in a serious relationship with girl well it looks so. Think about it he likes Boys and Girls"

"Oh God no! He isn't Bisexual maybe he was experimenting with this one and realized that she is the one for him and he's not gay. I accept my son on whatever decision that he has to do about his sexuality, he can cut one way or another way but trust me my son isn't a Bisexual. If he is…I will accept it but just the way he looks at that girl I don't think he's going back. And besides they kind of reminds me about me and Katherine" Burt said as they all think about it and agreed.

"Maybe you're right. But still, Burt to make sure ask him, okay" Carl said.

"Yeah you should think about it Boss" Nick said as they walk away heading outside.

Looking back at them seeing Kurt showing his girlfriend how to unscrew something he sighed again.

"My Son is in love with a girl, he isn't cutting two ways" He said to himself but that thought about asking him it's still there and have to do it just to get it out his system.

_**After an hour on fully fixing the car….**_

Quinn was sitting on the chair with a fresh towel so she can wipe sweat off his face to keep his bandage dry, she two was holding his work jersey because he was baking in it so he's just in his vest and jeans. But while looking at him, once again she was in her mood. Seeing him all sweaty and greasy and pumped oh it was a turn on! Oh she needz to see him like this more often! Hair messy and damp with sweat, vest dirty and oh that ass in a pair of jeans…NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!

Kurt then happen to glance at Quinn seeing her looking at him with that _I'm so Horny_ look she's gives him when she wants him. Smiling to himself he finished screwing back the bolt and look at it in achievement. He then sighed and looked back down at her straight into her eyes, making his way up to her.

"From time to time I've been seeing that look you were giving me… Are you aroused by me looking like this? All dirty, car oil stained on vest...I can imagined the things you are thinking in that mind of yours."

Standing in front of her, he then took off her safety goggles and begins to unbutton the jumper. He then stopped as he looked around seeing everyone else busy with cars he then took her hand for her to get up and walk with him. Guiding her back to the lockers, he opens the door and allows her in as he locked it. Turning to face her, he then walked back up to her and continues to take her out that jumper. Finished taking it off, he then kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He starts to remove her clothes.

"I'm sweaty and dirty, do you still want me?" He asked as she nods.

Burt in his office then look out the window to see that the car isn't on the ramp anymore and looks like it's fixed. Raising an eyebrow he searched for the two teenagers and he isn't seeing them. Now deciding to look for them on camera he sees all the rooms and he front desk where the customers pay and orders. Searching the rooms he couldn't find them _Where Are They? _ Something odd then caught his eyes as he zooms in on the locker room. The camera by the door then angled to look at the wall at the end of locker room as he saw something that made his blood crawl in awkwardness. Seeing his son who's holding his girlfriend up on his waist against the wall and looks like they are… SEXING! Turning it off he then holds down his twitching eye for it to stop as he gulp hard. That isn't a good sight.

He then thinks through it, it's nothing. _Hey at least he's enjoying himself and back in the day his Dad was just like that with his Mom so…let him have his fun._

After an evening of helping his Dad at work and well…having a quicky with his girlfriend _**Later…**_

Kurt and Quinn left for his house, in the living room Quinn was doing her home work on his couch while Kurt stare at with his hand over his crotch holding down and erection _JEEZ HE WANTS TO RIP HER OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES! H_is Father who came home a while after they arrived he had to stop by the pharmacy and pick up a few brochures about the big question he has to hit his son. Looking at them upstairs by the wall that continues out to the corridors peeking at them he was examining them. Even though his girlfriend is zone into her homework he now is kissing her head, her neck and everything else that can distract her so he can gain her attention. The boy is behaving like he's obsessed with her!

"Are you done now? I want you in my bed…naked" Kurt said softly.

"Kurty I'm almost done, jeez you are very horny today huh?" Quinn asked as he leans into her. _Gosh he's like a Ragdoll kitten, always want human attention and would do anything to GAIN IT!_

"I'm always turn on for you, sometimes I control it" Kurt whispered as he begins to kiss her neck.

"Kurty…ahh, I need to finish my work…ohh" Quinn moaned.

Looking them Burt shook his head, he really did grew up a sex manic…he's so PROUD. Looking at one of the brochures he bought as he read the title _SO you're Bi…SO WHAT! _As he read: _Seven tips on accepting yourself and how to be comfortable with your social life. _Looking back at them this time Kurt finally won her attention span and was now on top of her, gazing back down on the brochure he rips it up. "My son isn't Bisexual, he's straight now…just 10% Gay."

"Kurty! Oh, okay let's go upstairs" Quinn said at him grinding against her while he gnaws on her neck.

Chuckling to himself he went back up to his room as he threw the brochure away. "Now let's make sure Carol stays inside she doesn't know what they are doing, and well turn the TV up very loud."

_**Author's note!**_

_**Okay as you realized that Today is Can You Believe ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**Last year I said hey let me put up one of my stories see if people like it this was January 23**__**rd**__** 2012 and well you guys like it so I continued it and now we are celebrating it's one year anniversary YAY!**_

_**Thanks guys for liking my story I really appreciated it! Hope you like Chap 19!**_

_**PS: Regi if youre reading I'm very sorry hope you forgive me. **_


	19. Sociopaths Don't Change!

_***Chapter 20***_

_**Thursday Midday 4**__**th**__** period of the day at school.**_

Kurt was sitting in Biology Class, listening to Mr Hattrick explained the topic they are doing for the 3rd time in frustration. Sitting to his right was Blaine who's staring directly at him. Why in the world did he CHEAT ON HIM! LOOK AT HiM! He's so masculine and handsome now; Seeing 1 or 2 healing cuts on his face and the almost disappearing black circle around his eye_ He looks so Rough it's hot!_ Whatever Quinn is doing she's doing it good. He was his and now he isn't, like guys of his generation – he have think with penis instead of his heart. But now he has gotten himself in bit of a pickle. Sebastian Smythe is now sexually in love with him and would do anything to get him. And the weird thing is himself has feelings for him now which is very odd and ABSURD! After all the chaos he had caused for him and Kurt, and then eventually Kurt and Quinn. He should hate him not love him! But besides all the crazy sexual cleverness he has…underneath all that is…a loving caring person and he thinks he's the only one that sees that. For the past days he has been spending a lot of time with Sebastian and eventually he has fallen in love with him. Even though he still has a lot of feelings for Kurt, he has some for Sebastian also. As to think of it he's currently in Love Triangle and he can't tell Kurt about the feelings he still have for him because he don't want to destroy his relationship with Quinn. But as to think of it he maybe can talk to him about Sebastian, it is a very risky idea because Kurt really despise Sebastian to a very Dangerous point and obviously wouldn't agree with it 100% but maybe talking to him about it can help him understand his relationship with Sebastian and two get to know if Sebastian is good enough for him. And well his love obsession with Kurt. So yeah he will take the risky task. The sound of a bell then break him from his gaze of Kurt and looked up at the clock to see that the class if over. _Great I can ask Kurt to hang out after school for little while._

Getting up he packs away his items into his bag and quickly walks up to Kurt who's heading out the class.

"Hey Kurt wait up!" Blaine calls to him as Kurt stops and looks at him.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Kurt said kindly looking at Blaine who's twiddling his thumbs in nervousness.

"Uh, can you meet me on the stands on the football field after school? I want to talk to you about something important" Blaine states as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'll be there" Kurt said as Blaine smiled from ear to ear.

"Great! See you there!" Blaine said as Kurt nods.

He then walked away heading for his next class while Kurt looks on in confusion. _What is so important that he needs to talk to me so bad?_

After school Kurt was talking to Quinn by the Glee club room door.

"Yes he says it's important, I bet he's already there waiting for me" Kurt said as she smiles at him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead me and the girls are hanging out a little while in Glee club so I'll be here when you get back." Quinn said as he smiles at her.

"I Love You" he whispered.

"I Love You Too" She whispered back. "Now give me a kiss and go and meet up with Blaine he's waiting on you."

"Okay Mrs Hummel" he said as he takes her into a kiss and then pulled away.

"Now go on just meet me back here when you're done" Quinn said as he nods and walked away.

Looking on watching him heading to meet up with his _Ex _to have an _Important talk_ with him. "_Should I be worried?" _Thinking thru it she then sighed in relief. "_Oh no I shouldn't he will be fine!" _Turning, she then head up to girls in the glee club room.

Now walking up the stairs on the football stand, he then saw Blaine sitting down on chair looking really nervous. Walking up to him, he then stands at the side of him. Blaine seeing that someone is blocking him from the rays of the sun. He then look up at the person and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey you came, sit down" Blaine said.

Sitting down next to him, hearing his heavy breathing he then break the silence.

"So…what is the important thing we have to talk about?" Kurt asked as Blaine nods and look at him.

"Okay, it's about…Sebastian—

"Dammit Blaine I really don't want to talk about him right now" Kurt growled as Blaine hyperventilated.

"No just listen to me…please" Blaine begged as Kurt sighed and relaxes. "Okay, after all the chaos Sebastian has caused you and Quinn…haven't he stopped all of a sudden and you and Quinn have finally found peace?"

"To think of it…yes. Why?" Kurt asked.

"I've taken the situation into my own hands, I have brought him into your life and eventually Quinn's so I decided to get rid of him. And I had to do anything possible just so that can happen" Blaine said lowering his voice as Kurt sighed.

"Blaine please tell you didn't—

"I asked him what he wanted and well…he wanted sex" Blaine said as Kurt eyes widen.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt said in anger on what he did.

"I know it was stupid to do but it worked didn't it? I just want you to have a good relationship with Quinn" Blaine said as Kurt calmed down and looked at him.

He did all that just for his relationship with Quinn. He really cares about him a lot, and he takes him for granted sometimes. He's being a good bestfriend! "_I'm not a good friend, I should feel ashamed!"_

"Blaine. I didn't know you did all that just for me and Quinn?" Kurt said.

"Of course anything for you…and Quinn" Blaine said feeling his heart pumping by just seeing the sympathetic smile he gives him. Snapping himself out of it he looked away.

"But there's more I need to tell you" Blaine said as Kurt listen intensively.

"After all of that and he have stopped his obsession with Quinn. He told something that really shocked me because I didn't know he was capable of that"

"What did he say?" Kurt asked as Blaine took in a deep breath.

"He told me that he loved me" Blaine said softly as Kurt eyes widen.

"You really think he meant that Blaine? You know what kind of psychopath he is!—

"I know! But…I saw it, that shimmer in his eyes when he said it" Blaine said thinking back to when he said it to him. "He looked almost like you when he said—

As Kurt frowned.

"I'm not saying that… I'm just saying that _I'm in Love with you _look you used to give me, not that you show it anymore you show it to Quinn now. And she gives it back in a powerful way I see it. So when he said that he meant it and he's changing I can see it, it will take time but I can bear with it—

"What do you mean, _You will bear with it_" Kurt asked as he hyperventilated again.

"I'm in love with him also Kurt" Blaine said softly as Kurt frowned at his decision.

"Are you serious, Blaine!?" Kurt said now standing.

"Kurt I know but it's what my heart wants. I'm not thinking with my freaking dick this time!"

"Blaine I'm not saying that I don't agree, I want you to get someone to love you. But him! Knowing what that psycho is capable of! I don't want him to hurt you Blaine, I just don't!"

"He wouldn't I know he wouldn't Kurt, just bear with me on this—

"Blaine, I don't care—

"What you want me to do, be your pathetic ex who's still in love with you!" Blaine shouted angrily as Kurt look at him.

"You still have feelings for me?" Kurt asked as he nods in embarrassment.

"Yeah I do and when I had spent some with him and saw him slowly changing before my eyes. That ridiculous still in love with my ex feeling had disappeared and now I'm in love with him."

"Blaine I didn't know I just don't want you to get your heart broken—

"I don't care I will go on with this one, I came to you for positive advice and all you show me was negative advice I don't want to hear any more of it. I am in love with him and I will go on with this even though the only person I care about in this world don't agree with it!"

Storming past Kurt, he walked down the stairs heading to the nearest exit.

"Blaine I'm sorry!" Kurt said to him as groaned in frustration "Fuck!"

Heading to his car Blaine then open his car door and went in slamming the door closing it. Sitting there he then begins to sniffle, now bursting down into tears he cried in pain. Putting on his car he then drove out the school parking lot heading down the streets of Ohio driving at a very dangerous speed while he sobs. Being blinded by his tears, he then realized that he hasn't pulled up by a traffic light yet. Wiping his tears away his eyes then widen and begin to hyperventilated and soon saw a truck, he swings past the truck in time and releases pressure on the gas feeling his heart beating thru his chest it then pains as he holds it down. _I need to go home fast!_

Now walking into the Glee Club still feeling sad and frustrated with himself for what he said to Blaine then look up to see Quinn in front of him with a worried look.

"Hey you okay, what's wrong? What happen?" Quinn asked guiding him to sit down on a seat.

"Remember when Sebastian stopped stalking you and try to ruin our relationship?" Kurt said as she nods in yes. "It was Blaine, he asked what he needed and he wanted sex"

Quinn hearing that felt terrible inside to know that Blaine went thru all of that just for her relationship with Kurt, and she hasn't' consider him as friend too.

"Really he did all that? For us?" Quinn asked as he nods feeling tears filling in his eyelids.

"Yes. And eventually Sebastian fell in love Blaine" Looking at her who's wearing a _Yeah Right_ expression he then sighed. "He really had fallen in love with him, and Blaine felt the same way for him. So he came just now there to talk to me about it and instead I made him feel bad because I didn't really agree with him going into a relationship with Sebastian. And whiles Arguing he admits to me that he was still in love with me all this time, and when he fell for Sebastian he stopped and he came to tell me the news and I acted like an…like a fucking ignorant asshole to him so he ran out crying."

Quinn hearing that was shocked and sad also, oh the poor guy! He has done everything for them and he's been treated like an idiot.

"Don't worry, you can go and apologize to him I bet he will understand"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, come on let's go find him." Quinn said taking him by the arm as they walk away.

Stumbling thru his house door, Blaine then searched for his mother and he couldn't find her.

"MOM!" He shouted at the stairs as his legs got weak and soon sits down on the stairs holding his chest once again. "MOM!"

"Yes Blainey" Mrs Anderson came hurrying down the stairs. "What's wrong I was on the phone with your Grandmother—

"Whatever! Just help me my chest it's paining me I don't why!" Blaine said as Mrs Anderson felt a struck of fear enter her system.

"Come on where's you're car keys?" She asked franticly.

"Here it is. What's wrong? What's happening?" Blaine asked as she pulls him up and guides him to the door.

"We're going to the hospital now, dear" She said to a very confused Blaine as he close the door shut.

"Why?"

"Just shut up and get into the goddamn car Blaine!" She shouted angrily as he gets in.

Going in the driver's seat she then start the car and head to the hospital.

A little while after Kurt and Quinn arrive at Blaine's house. Hurrying out of the car they then head for his front door. Pressing the doorbell they waited. Pressing it again they waited and again no answer.

"Try calling him instead" Quinn suggested as he agrees and begin to call him.

Blaine feeling his phone vibrating, he then takes it out and answers it.

"Hello" He answered groggy.

"Hey Blaine, we need to talk. Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not home I'm heading to the hospital—

"Why what's wrong is everything okay" Kurt asked worried.

"I have to go" Blaine said as he hangs up.

Removing the phone from his head he looks at it with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"He's on his way to the hospital" Kurt said.

"Really? Oh my God what's wrong with him?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know"

"Then let's go find out" Quinn says as she drags him back to his car.

Now walking about in the hospital, Quinn then saw a nurse and then stopped her.

"Uh hi can you please tell me what room Blaine Anderson is in?" Quinn asked as she turn and point down the Corridors as they spot Blaine, his mother and a Doctor talking.

"They're right there" The Nurse said.

"Okay thank you" Quinn says as they walk away.

Walking up to them, Blaine then turns as he saw Kurt and Quinn walking up to him.

"What are you two doing here?" He said already feeling his heart trying to make suicide by seeing Kurt.

"We came by your house to apologize but you weren't there so, when we called you we got worried and came here" Quinn said as Blaine frown angrily.

"You don't need to apologize to me; it's him and his stuck up attitude that caused all this. At least you have a piece of heart to come and visit me. And let me guess it's you that suggested, to come here and not him?" Blaine hissed as Kurt felt tears fill his eyelids.

"Blaine, don't take it that way—

"Why!? It's his fault all I asked is the comfort of a Best Friend. And what I get is him treating me like a clod and downgrading me because I'm in love with Sebastian. It's him I reprove not you!"

Feeling remorse in her heart for what happen to him she looked at Kurt who's now crying seeing tears running down his face.

"Blaine I did say sorry" Kurt said as Blaine chuckled angrily.

"Sorry? What you're sorry for? You have the perfect relationship with Quinn your life is so awesome. And me…I'm just your pathetic ex-boyfriend, who feels like crying his eyes out everytime someone mention you, because I've broke your heart. I should be alone and have no one to love me. And why is that? Because I cheated on you, and so I should be alone for the rest of my life. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No Blaine is just I don't trust Sebastian, I don't want you to get hurt—

"That's none of your business!" Blaine shouted at Kurt. "If I get hurt that's none of your business. This is my decision not yours!"

"Blaine honey I think we should leave. Your heart can't take another attack" Mrs Anderson said.

Kurt hearing that he thought his heart broke into pieces.

"You had a heart attack?" Quinn asked.

"No, well almost. I've had heart problems since I was a kid, and heading home after meeting this heartless imbecile I almost died. If I didn't see that truck I would be in a hospital bed where they might have pull the plugs on me" Blaine said as Quinn tears then overflow from her eyelids and begin to cry.

"Oh my god." Kurt said as he begins to sob realizing that it's his entire fault. "I didn't know—

"Well now you do"

"Blaine?" A voice that wasn't heard for a while said as they all saw Sebastian with a worried expression.

"Hey what you're doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I was calling you but you didn't answer and I call your dad and he said you're here" Sebastian said as he takes him into a hug. "You okay?"

"I am now" Blaine said happily as Sebastian eyes caught two devastated teenagers.

"What are they doing here?" Sebastian asked letting go of Blaine as he sighed.

"Don't worry about them, they were just leaving. Weren't you?" Blaine said bitterly looking at them.

Kurt who's beginning to get back angry again then groans in anger.

"Why can't you just see that I'm sorry!?" Kurt screeched as Blaine rolled his eyes and look back at his mother and Sebastian.

"Do you have the prescription for the meds at drugstore?" Blaine asked his mother as she nods. "Great then let's go, I think we are finished here"

Walking away from Kurt and Quinn, Quinn then look at the angry-sad teenage boy next to her and sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Not answering her, he just sighed and runs his hand thru his hair in exasperation. Walking away heading for the exit, Quinn looks at him and sighed sadly as she walks behind him slowly.

Now in the car park in Kurt's Navigator, just sitting there looking at her depressed boyfriend she sighed sadly again. She hates to see him like that.

"Kurty?" Quinn called as he looks at her briefly.

"Yeah" He answered leaning back against the seat.

"Are you okay?" She asked calmly as he runs his hand thru his hair in exasperation again.

"No, not really" Kurt said making her feel more bad.

"Don't worry he will come along. Just give him time—

"Time? He will never forgive me!" Kurt shouted angrily making her flinched. "You heard him for yourself, so don't play dumb!"

"Kurt I know but—

"Just forget it okay!"

Now silent she then faced front sadly and looked out the mirror. Kurt then felt bad at how he just shouted at her, she was just trying to cheer him up and once again he acted like an idiot.

"Lucy I'm—I'm sorry is just…I'm so angry I didn't mean to shout at you" He said to her but she didn't answer or move. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have shouted at you, I know you're just trying to cheer me up and I acted stupidly at you. I'm really sorry Lucy"

Finally looking at him, she just smiled at him.

"I forgive you Kurty" She said as she kissed him. "Come on let's go back to my house my mom isn't home so can have some quiet time. To calm yourself okay"

Nodding happily at her he then started the car. _"She always does her best to make him feel special and happy. She's just an angel and he's so lucky to have her."_

Now at her house, they were in her kitchen. Kurt sitting on a stool by the counter was playing with one of her mother's kitchen porcelain tea pots sadly. Quinn looking at him doing that was in despair leaning against the fridge with a glass of water. Seeing that gloomy brunette sitting there looking like the world is crashing down around him. Her heart is beating and is currently beating with pain to just see her love of her life look like that. Slowly walking up to him, she sits down in front of him. Now holding his hand, he looked up at her with teary blue eyes and a red face. Biting her lip trying to not cry, she squeezes his hand.

"Kurt I know, that you're very sad about what happen between you and Blaine but—

Hearing him sniffle she then squirm and begin to tap her foot trying harder to calm herself.

"Seeing you like this is really, really killing me. So please tell what I can do to make you happy again?" Quinn asked.

Kurt looking at his pleading girlfriend then smiled _"Gosh she's cute when trying to get him happy"_

"Lucy you don't need to do anything I'm fine—

"Then why you look like that?" She asked

Getting up he walks over to her and pulls her to stand up. Pulling her waist against his he then holds her face to look at her clearly.

"Yes I'm depressed over what happen with Blaine today but, just seeing you makes me happy." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb making her smile.

"I Love you" Quinn whispered making his heart beat happily again.

"I Love you more" Kurt whispered back.

Leaning into him she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him her best. Kissing back, already getting excited by her kissing him like that, pinning her against the counter roughly he bits down on her lip. Quinn who's now moaning loudly by his sudden attacks she then felt his hands slither up her dress revealing her shorts, shoving his hand in there he squeezes her ass.

"Ah" Quinn moaned as he pulled away.

Taking off his cardigan he toss it aside and begins to unbutton his shirt he took it off leaving him in his tie and jeans. Quinn looking at him bits downs on her lip and unpins herself from the counter. Taking him by his tie she pulls him upstairs.

Laying down on the bed, sweaty, covered in each other scents and enjoying the replay of the sex they just had in their mind. Cuddling in each other's arms whiles covered up in Quinn's fluffy white sheet. Quinn's who's head's on Kurt's chest was making invisible circles on it while she soak in the another magical love making from her Kurty. Kurt who's nose is in her hair sniffing such sweet scents of strawberries, he was calm and tame from just having his Lucy in his arms. But while there enjoying the love of his life company, one part of his mind was on what happen between Blaine and him today it's irritating to see Blaine so daze over Sebastian after what he did to him. He feels very stupid and low of his behaviour today with Blaine. But maybe he's right Sebastian has changed…

or he haven't….

He will do anything to protect his Best Friend...

Even if it destroys his friendship with him…


	20. Temptation Pt 1 Softy Lucy

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Temptation Pt 1**_

It's the weekend and Kurt was over at Quinn helping her, get ready for Beth's arrival. But even though their excited to see her again, they're a little sceptical over Puck's arrival. Quinn's happy that he can be in their Daughter's life but after what happen between him and Kurt. She's a bit in fear. What she can do is make sure they have a distance.

Kurt was currently helping Quinn check for supplies in the kitchen that Beth would need.

"Did you write down that?" Quinn asked him who's writing down a grocery list.

"Yep. _Gerber's Graduates Puffs _and_ Gerber's Graduates Yogurt melts._" Kurt replied smiling at her.

"Great we got everything, do you want me to go and help you with the grocery shopping?" She asked as he lean into her and pecks her.

"No I got it handled just stay here until Beth and… a certain dumbass who's name I'm not going to say arrives okay." Kurt said as she sighs.

"Okay" She groans.

Kurt then smiled at her and kissed her making her giggle.

"I will be right back, my amour" Kurt whispered letting her go as she smiles.

Walking away Quinn sighed with love and lean back against the counter. _He's such a cutie!_

Kurt then reverses out the driveway and head down the streets. In another car heading up to the house was Puck. Parking outside in the street he looked at himself in the mirror and smoothens his Mohawk to his desire smiling at himself, he grins.

"Time to make some damage Puckstar" he said with a chuckle as he came out the car.

In front her door he pressed the doorbell and waited. The door then opens as he saw a smiling Blonde.

In taking her beauty to see her look so amazing smiling like that towards him, he kinda misses it.

"Hey you're here early Beth haven't came yet." Quinn said allowing him in.

Showing him to the couch, they then sit on it as Quinn look at him seeing that looks he's giving her but she ignored it and hands him the can of _Pepsi _that was on the coffee table in front of them_._

"Thanks Babe" Puck said smiling at her as he opens it. "So where is your….boyfriend?"

"He just went out to pick up some things for Beth" Quinn replied twiddling her finger screaming _"Come back Quickly Kurt!" _in her mind.

"You know you could have just ask me to pick some things on the way—

"I didn't want to ask you Kurt usually does that—

"Okay but all I know that it wasn't him in the hospital room with you when Beth was born" He said darkly drinking out of his can as Quinn scoffs.

"Really you want to go there?" Quinn scowled "Because if you want to there's the door"

Sighing because he isn't that smile anymore so quickly because he's being a Jackass he bits his lip calming himself.

"Sorry babe it wouldn't happen, let's just wait for our Daughter's arrival" He said as she sighed picks up a magazine that was on the little side table next to her by the couch.

"So what you planned?" Puck asked.

"We are going to the park for the day until Mom comes home from work so she can see Beth" Quinn said still in her magazine.

"Good idea…is Kurt coming along?"

"Yes is that a problem?" She asked looking at him.

"No"

"Good"

Going back in her magazine he sighed again

"You know it would be nice if I see that beautiful smile you give me when I came by the door again." He said softly looking at ground as she looks at him and sighed sadly.

"Look Puck your Jackass ways is why you're not seeing that smile anymore. You had everything and what you did you destroyed it. Now I have Kurt and somehow you don't like it you went off and attacked him out of stupidity…

Puck then sighed rolling his eyes as she chuckle.

"…Yeah, still pissed off on that. So if you want to see that smile again, come along with me… _and _Kurt to the park with Beth be the best father to her let her connect with you without any of your asswipe dumbass pity slurs and jokes to aggravate Kurt so he can disfigure you face again. And then you can see that smile again" Quinn hissed as she went back to her magazine.

"Whatever you say babe" Puck said.

_Damn she's strict now!_

Then hearing a car pulling up Quinn quickly gets up and head to door. Opening it she smiles as she saw Shelby coming out the car and a little happy toddler in backseat waiting to be unbuckled.

"Hey Quinn, Beth's been screaming this hold drive over here she's really excited for the park visit." Shelby said as Quinn giggled.

"Really, she's such a cutie!" Quinn screeched as Puck walks over to the door and looks on.

"MOMMY!" Beth screeched towards Quinn as Shelby hands her over to Quinn.

"Hi baby" Quinn said smiling at her from ear to ear to see her princess once again.

"Hi Mommy" She replied.

"Oh hey Noah you're here already." Shelby said smiling at him as she hands him Beth's bag.

"Yeah hi" Noah answered smiling at her.

"Well I have to go very busy day ahead of me" Shelby said walking back to Quinn and Beth. "Have to go Boo Boo be good okay"

"Okay" Beth replied.

Kissing Beth's cheek she then went in her car and left waving them.

Heading inside the house, Puck followed them and closed the door behind him. Resting Beth's bag on counter he then looked at Quinn talking baby to Beth while she tickle her making her laugh. Now having soft eyes he walked up to them and stood next to them as Quinn looked at him.

"Beth" Quinn called as she gave her attention. "This is Noah your Daddy"

Looking at him she frowns, and looked back at Quinn.

"Daddy?" Beth said confused since she doesn't really know who that is. She seen him multiple of times but never get to knew him.

"Yes this is your Daddy" Quinn said as she look at Puck and hand him her.

"Hey Beth, um long time no see" He said in awkwardness but it's heart-warming to be holding his own daughter even though she looks at him with confusion.

"Um Beth remember, um Step Daddy?" Quinn asked as Beth nods. "He isn't your Daddy, he's Mommy's very close Friend"

"No Step Daddy" Beth said even more confused.

"No Just Daddy" Quinn replied.

Looking back at Noah Beth then touch his nose holding it making him chuckle. Touching his face to be accustom with it she frowns.

"No Step Daddy" Beth said again still touching his face.

Puck realizing that she still doesn't think of him as her father, then got pissed and kinda sad at the same time.

Quinn looked at him seeing his frown then sighed sadly _**She doesn't gets it!**_

Taking Beth away from him, she went and sits down on the couch and looked up at the angry Puck seeing him with clenched fists and red face with furrowed eyebrows and sad eyes.

"Why am I even here? She would never think of me as her biological father" Puck said

"Puck we just have to keep trying" Quinn pleaded.

"Why try, she thinks Kurt is her father not me!" Puck growled as he saw Beth frowns again because him shouting isn't good in her ears. "I'm sorry for shouting, just give me a sec"

Walking away from them he went to the kitchen and sits on a stool and continues to drink his Pepsi. Quinn looking at him sighed again and looked back at Beth seeing her with her finger in her mouth. Smiling at her she snuggles her princess against her.

"Oh Beth you're so clueless in a very cute way" Quinn whispered.

* * *

><p>After some minutes a car pulled up once again in the driveway. Kurt then came out his car whistling a tune, with the groceries. Something then caught his eyes as he saw a sliver Subaru parked out in street in the house. Knotting his eyebrows realizing that it's Puck's car he groans and relaxes himself and continues inside smiling. Entering he saw no sign of Quinn or Beth, looking to his left he saw Puck sitting a stool in the kitchen. Shouting calm yourself in his mind, he looked at him and smiled as he rests the groceries on the counter.<p>

"Hey you're here already? Where's Quinn and Beth" Kurt asked as Puck sighed.

"There upstairs she's getting Beth ready for the Park" Puck responded.

"Oh…Are you coming along?" Kurt asked avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah Quinn wanted me too so yeah I'm coming" Puck responded. "Is that a problem?"

"No it isn't, any more questions" Kurt said darkly.

"No"

"Okay"

Coming down the stairs with Beth in her arms, Kurt and Puck looking at her she looked shocked to see that there not killing each other…..Yet.

"Hey Babe, your back already?" Quinn asked as he smiles at her and takes off his Kangol hat that he was wearing on his head and walked up to them.

Beth who had her pink princess Binky in her mouth then saw Kurt as her eyes sparkle and stretch her hands out to him. Taking her from Quinn he holds her and tickle her making her laugh as she squeezes his nose making him laugh while she giggles. Puck seeing how she's so bubbly and happy with Kurt made him growl angrily. Quinn eyes then caught the angry jealous Puck in the kitchen as she sighs sadly realizing that he's seeing how Beth is with Kurt.

Then storming out the kitchen he then went outside slamming the door behind him.

Kurt and Beth who flinched at the noise then looked at the sad Blonde next to them.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked nasally since Beth is still hooked onto his nose.

"I need to talk to you" Quinn said as she walks over to the couch and sit down.

Kurt then followed her to the couch and sits down giving Beth her doll that was on the couch as he rests her between them while she's now busy with the doll.

"What's going on baby?" Kurt asked again as she sighs.

"Kurt Beth, thinks you are her father?" Quinn said as his eyes widen.

"She does?" Kurt asked as she nods.

"Yes before you came, me and Puck tried to get everything correct by telling her that he is her father and you is just Mommy's very good friend and well she didn't take it as we wished she would—

"What she say?" Kurt asked as Quinn holds him by the nose and said "No Step Daddy" in her Beth voice as Kurt felt bad understanding what happen. "And Puck heard that and that's why he spazzed out just now there, seeing me and Beth together"

"Yeah. Look Kurt we have to fix this because Beth will grow up thinking you are her Dad when it's really Noah" Quinn said as Kurt sighed running his hand thru his hair as he looks at Beth playing with her doll while she babbles incoherent words happily making him smile.

He really likes her, that's why he treats her as if she's his own but sadly she isn't. She's a Puckerman not a Hummel. But it's wrong to make someone else's daughter think that her father is someone who really isn't her biological father. Maybe if Puck, having his Daughter to be close to him to have her connect to him, he can change be mature about for his age and life. It's the right thing to do.

"I know it's bad, but don't worry. I'll fix it don't worry" Kurt said as Quinn smiled brightly making her eyes sparkle as she kisses him.

"I Love You, Hubby" She says making him smile. "And I know how much you love Beth, but don't worry. I promised you your very own little Kurt didn't I?"

Smiling from ear to ear he kisses her again making her laugh. He really wants a little Kurt in the future that would be great! And he wants one with her only…

* * *

><p>Strapping Beth in her car seat in back of Kurt's SUV she was wearing just a yellow thin sleeve dress, white knickers, a denim jacket and some yellow sandals with her sun hat.<p>

Puck then came in and sat next to her, him who's till pissed was just down in phone trying to block everything around him just so he can get into his happy place. Quinn who's walking up to the car getting ready to go in she glanced at puck and sighed sadly seeing his facial expression. Getting in the car, Kurt soon gets in and buckles the seat belt looking at Quinn who looks very depressed, he sighed sadly and puts the gear in reverse as he backs out the driveway.

* * *

><p>Whiles heading to the park the car was silent only thing was the sound of Beth's playing with her doll. Puck who's looking at her then sighed, as she looked at him and smiles at him. Puck then felt a smile came on his face as he took the doll from her and begin to play with her.<p>

Quinn hearing Beth's laughter then look back to see puck playing with Beth, making her heart warm she then smiled and faced front again. Kurt seeing her smiling then felt good again, as he get back comfortable whiles they make their way to the park.

The ride to there was a good ride and so everyone was in a good mood for the time being. Standing under a huge tree Quinn was placing down the picnic cloth on ground and then Beth's bag and on it.

Kurt who had the picnic basket in his hand then rest that down as well, and look at Noah who's holding Beth hand while she stands on the floor looking at Puck's frustrated look and Beth's as well because she wants to go play on the slides. Kurt can see the serious resemblance of both of them. It's cute in a way.

Quinn then look at the frustrated toddler and then chuckles seeing her looking in the direction of the playground.

"Beth do you want go in playground?" she asked as Beth nods.

Looking back at Kurt, she then kissed him as she gets up.

"Me and Noah will go in the playground with Beth for a while" Quinn said as he nods in agreement.

"Okay go ahead I will look on have fun" Kurt said as she smiles again and pecks his forehead.

Looking at Quinn walking away with puck and Beth seeing the little family walking away he then sighed and leans back against the tree. He which that he was Beth's dad that would be great, but it's just reality so he have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>While's in the playground with Beth Noah was letting her go up and down the slide and watching her laugh over that simple thing was very cute and he was enjoying himself.<p>

Quinn looking at Beth and Noah playing together was very cute, it made her day LITERARY!

"Um Noah?" Quinn called as he looks at her "Let's take a break"

Picking up Beth they went to a chair and sit down going in Beth's bag to take out a juice box. Putting in the straw giving her it, she drinks out it while she sits on Noah's lap. Noah who's looking at her smiling to herself while she looks at floor he then raises an eyebrow.

"What are smiling at?" He asked as she looks at him.

"You two are so cute" Quinn says as he smiles and looks back at Beth. "It's overbearing"

"We should do this often" Noah said as she nods. "Us alone with our girl, It would be very cool…don't you think?"

"Actually yes that's a good idea" Quinn agreed as he grins.

"Take a break from Hummel and little more time with me—

As she looks at him raising an eyebrow,  
>"And Beth" he finishes quickly as she nods smiling at him.<p>

Looking at her smiling at him his heart beat again, he's so dumb he had her for himself and he lost her to that Hummel. Looking down he then singed softly:

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide"_

Quinn who heard him then sighed sadly as she looks at the lonely brun who still sitting by the trees staring into space.

"I'm sorry for hurting you before, I'm just an idiot I had you to myself and I lost you." Noah begins as she looks into his eyes. "But the thing is I want you back Quinn"

Quinn who's shock at what he said then looked away from him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I know you think the same way-

"Actually no I don't Noah, I love Kurt a lot he's everything to me. You had your chance and you did nothing to fix our relationship. Yes I've done some crap before but still you should have tried—

"Quinn I know but—

I don't want to hear it Noah, you finally see that I found someone who I want to grow old with and now you're saying that you want me back. I'm sorry Noah but no I don't agree"

Looking down from her, she then felt bad.

"All I want is for you to be in Beth's life that's all" Quinn finished getting up. "I will be right back"

Walking away heading back to the tree where Kurt is, wearing a frown at what Noah said. **_"Now he wants me back after so long it's now he wants me back!"_**

Noah who's feeling bad sitting there watching Beth still drinking her juice box, he frowns she's sadly right. He who called himself a _Sex Shark_ made her preggers left her there then falls for her again but didn't even tell her about it. Although he wants to ruin her relationship with Kurt for spite just to torment Kurt, he's doing it also because he wants her back. Looking back at the tree seeing her sitting next to Kurt seeing the frustrated look on her face while Kurt looks confused to see her look so. Her eyes then met his and looked away, looking back at Kurt as he hugs her kissing her forehead.

"…But sadly his plan is actually working"

"Lucy?" Kurt called as she looks up at him "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Looking into those eyes seeing love in his eyes, she smiled and kissed him.

"Nothing's wrong hunny" She lied as he frowned.

"Lucy please" Kurt begged making her look down.

Kurt's eyes then looked down in the playground seeing Puck looking in his direction, as their eyes met he quickly looks away and looked down at Beth. Now wearing and angry expression he looks back at Quinn, kissing her forehead again. On the outside he calmed himself but in the inside he's furious!

"What the Hell did you tell Quinn!?" Kurt shouted at Noah in the Parking Lot as he rolls his eyes.

"Nothing now keep your voice down idiot" Noah said looking back at his phone.

"I told her that bringing you along with be a freaking problem! I knew it I fucking knew it—

"Look you can be the best boyfriend to Quinn, but deep down she knows that she wants me back."

Eyes widen Kurt then became mad rage.

"You're trying to break me and Quinn up, don't you?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Clapping his hands he smiled at Kurt.

"Well Well, you're really a bright boy aren't you?" Noah hissed as Kurt trembles with anger.

"I can't believe you, why can't you see Quinn is happy with me—

"I don't see it bro, she may look all happy with you but deep down she's not happy" Noah said as Quinn came back with Beth in her arms.

"Hey you guys ready to go…

Trailing off she looks at the angry Kurt, who's avoiding eye contact with her. Taking keys out his pocket he walks to his car and open the door, getting in he slams the door close and just sit there staring out the windscreen breathing heavy, he really want to kill that Puckerman.

"What did you tell him Noah?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, you know those gays they are a little cuckoo you know" Noah teased as she rolled her eyes and walked over the car. Strapping Beth in seat she kissed her forehead and hands her the doll that was on the seat.

"Mommy will be right back okay?"

Nodding at her she smiled and kissed her forehead again. Closing back the door, she then stand in front Kurt's door as he winds down the window. Sighing sadly she leans into him.

"Come outside" She ordered moving as he open the door and came outside. Moving closer to him, she smiled at him. "Don't listen to Puck, he don't know what he's talking about. Whatever jackass plan he has to destroy us it wouldn't work—

Listening to Quinn talking to Kurt, he frowns and looked down. Listening to her intensively.

"You're the one I want, my heart belongs to you. Only you no one else, okay?"

Now smiling at her, he holds her hand in his looking deep into her eyes he saw that she's really serious with what she just said. Puck seeing Kurt holding her hand, he then saw Quinn whisper _"I Love You" _to him and holds his face taking him into kiss. Groaning angrily, he looks down away from them. Hummel is really a lucky guy.

Smiling at Quinn, she then chuckles against the kiss. Biting on his nose making him laugh.

"Come on let's go home Mom will be home in a while" Quinn says as he nods. Taking her hand he pulls her over to the next side of the car and opens the door for her. Looking up at Puck, she groans and then called him as he looks at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked as he nods and walks up to the car.

* * *

><p>Now home, Kurt and Quinn was upstairs giving Puck alone time with Beth since Quinn is seeing that they are connecting a little.<p>

Kurt sitting next to Quinn on the bed watching television, he then looked at her getting a question to ask.

"Lucy?" He called "What did Puck told you when you were in the playground earlier on?"

"He told me he wanted me back" Quinn said as he breathes in. "Don't think that I will doubt our relationship over what he said to me. I know what I want and what I want is you Kurt. I love you I really do" Holding his face in her hand she feels the little growing hairs on his chin. Looking at him smiling with soft eyes, even though what Noah said really shook up some question about who she's with…but it will never change what she thinks of Kurt as her boyfriend because she loves him not Noah. And oh she will give Noah a piece of her mind on what he's trying to do.

Kurt holding her in his arms kissed her lips slowly. Closing their eyes, he moved from her lips to her jawline kissing it softly he whispers _"I Love You" _in her ear while he continued to kiss her

Quinn who's moaning silently she lifts up his shirt sliding her hand up his shirt she feels soft skin against her hand. Pulling away she kissed his lips again, slowly unbuttoning his shirt she then took it off slowly traces a finger down his abs. gazing into his eyes she then raised her arms making him take off her sweater. Hands moving tensely up her skirt, he lifts it up and gently shoves his hand in her underwear. Looking down she moan softly, feeling him stroking her clit. His next hand holds her face making her look into his eyes seeing soft hazel eyes from a ruby red face. Kissing her again, he bits on her bottom lip.

"Listen to me carefully" He ordered still holding her face. "You Belong To Me, Only Me Not Noah Or Anyone Else…Understand?"

A lightning bolt of pleasure, rips thru her ovaries making her groan in frustration because she wants him now.

In a blink of an eye he's now on top of her both completely naked, Quinn who's still gazing into his eyes whiles being trapped under him. Thrusting gently and slowly into her, while he kissed on her neck, she wraps her arms around her neck and closed her eyes getting high off of pleasure. Making love to his love of his life he thrusts harder as he looks up at her seeing her eyes are closed and her mouth is open while she moans his name softly.

"You Are Mine" Kurt Growled again to her. "Who do you belong to?"

"I Belong To You" She moaned as she felt him go faster. "And You Belong To Me"

"Only you…Mrs Lucy Hummel" Kurt says in a husky voice making her groan again.

Throwing back her head she then moaned his Name in agony while pleasure numbs her body.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, Kurt and Quinn was looking at Noah and Beth playing on the floor with her dolls.<p>

Quinn whose still high on pleasure, while's looking at them with soft eyes, a drunken smile and burning cheeks. She just rubs her left arm while she just bit on her bottom lip. Now looking down her smiles widens just feeling warm all over remembering what Kurt told her:

"_You Belong To Me, Only Me Not Noah Or Anyone Else…Understand?"_

Burning another shade of red she chuckles silently, Kurt who was drinking a glass of water then look at the red blonde as he smiles and walks up to her. Standing right next to her, she didn't even notice him next to her.

"What you smiling at there?" He whispers in her ear startling her.

"God you scared me there!" Quinn says as he smiles at her and holds her from behind.

"I'm sorry I just saw you smiling to yourself, what were you thinking?" Kurt asked making look away.

"Nothing, why you asked?"

"You just stood there blushing and smiling to yourself just now there" Kurt whispered again in her ear.

"I just was remembering what we did just now there in my bedroom" Quinn said making him bit his lip feeling her body heating up.

"Oh so you liked how I touch you, so your enjoying being in my hold right now huh?" He asked

Quinn moaning softly she bits down on her bottom lip while she now feels him kissing on her neck. Hands then went up her skirt he shoves his hand in again, worried that Noah or Beth or worse her mother to see them.

"Kurt—Kurty" Quinn murmured softly "Not here, please not here"

Taking out his hand she turns and looked at him seeing his erection. She gulps and then takes his hands pulling him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh Yeah, Lucy you're so good at this" Kurt moaned with a handful of her hair.

Quinn who's down on her knees giving her boyfriend a blowjob, leaning him against a wall next to the sink. Going hard and fast at it, Her other hand was up her other hand was up her skirt in her underwear fingering herself while she pleasures her boyfriend.

"Like that Kurty? Do you like that?" She asked sucking her bottom lip while she looks up at him.

"Don't stop" He groaned making her grin as she continues giving him the best blowjob ever.

"Oh fuck yes! Don't stop, you're going to make me cum." Kurt pleaded.

Moaning louder she went faster, and soon Kurt explodes into her mouth.

"Fuck yeah!"

Pulling away, she licks her lips and gets back up on her feet, Kurt smiles at her and then takes her and roughly shoves her against the wall he was leaning on. And then drags down her skirt and underwear pulling her waist back against him he enters her.

"Mmm" She moaned as he fucks her hard and slow. " Uhh ohh Kurty"

"Say my name, Lucy" He ordered making her smile.

Wet slapping sounds she pushes back on him making the friction of the thrusts more enticing.

"Fuck me Kurty, give it to me you big,boy." She moaned as he went faster and harder. "That's it right there—OH YEAH Right there—Fuck me! Fuck the life out of me!"

Kurt listening to her screams in desire like that he bangs roughly into her, sinking his fingers in her waist leaving marks holding her tightly while he fucks her hole.

"That's my Lucy beg me"

In the living room Puck's phone then begins to ring as he picks it up.

"Hello?" He answered, hearing the voice he groans. "Mom, I'm at Quinn's with Beth I can't come home now"

Groaning again he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Okay okay I'm coming" he hissed as he hangs up.

Looking down at Beth, he then sighs tickle her sides making her laugh.

"Well daddy have to go "Puck said as Beth frowns. "I will be back tomorrow okay babe"

Smiling at him, Puck sighed in relief and picks her up hugging her. Kissing her forehead he tickles her again. Looking around he saw no sign of Quinn or that Kurt.

Having her orgasm, he slides out of her and pulls up his jeans. Quinn putting back on her underwear and then her skirt, looking at each other they smiled again and kissed one another. Then hearing Puck's voice they pulled away quickly.

"Quinn I'm leaving!" Puck shouted to Quinn as she looks at Kurt and then heads out the bathroom.

Walking into the living room, Quinn then saw him who's getting his coat on the coat rack.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Quinn asked as he nods.

"Yeah I am?" Puck answered as he raised an eyebrow seeing the "Just did it Glow" on her that she's trying to hide. "Are you okay? Where's Kurt?"

"He's somewhere back there; I'm fine uh…are you coming tomorrow to see her again?" She asked.

"Yeah I am, um can I carry her for my mom to see her tomorrow?" Puck asked as she nods quickly.

"Yes of course I mean she's your daughter anyway" Quinn answered smiling at him.

Looking at her, he smiled and then chuckled at her.

"Quinn I know okay" He started as she frowns knowing where he's going. "You and Kurt just had some fun back there; you don't have to hide it. He's what you want I just have to accept it…

Walking up to her, he went close as possible and he then whisper:

"But I still want you back"

Eyes that's wide she then frowns and looked away from him, he then smirks and walked away. Kissing Beth's forehead he tickles her and then waves her goodbye. Heading out the door, Quinn then breathes and looked down at Beth. Waiting till she hear him drives down the street she then breaths again.

"Jesus Beth, tell me why can't I have a decent relationship with someone without any interference to destroy it?" Quinn says sadly.

Beth not understanding what in the world she meant she then saw Kurt walked in the room ended up smiling at him. Looking at him, Kurt then frowns seeing her facial expression.

"Are you okay? Where's Puck?" Kurt asked as she puts on a fake smile.

"Uh he just left, I'm fine jeez you asked that a lot" Quinn chuckled walking away from him heading back to the kitchen to prepare Beth's dinner.

Kurt looking at her, once again is frustrated.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked looking at him again.

"Why you lie to me?" He asked.

"Okay Kurt I'm not lying about anything—

"Come here" Kurt ordered walking up to her as he grabs her hand.

"What are you—

Pulling her outside where Beth or anyone inside the house can't see or hear them.

"Tell me the truth, Lucy."

"Tell you what?!"

"Tell me why every time you're alone with Puck, and when I come into the room your face always look depressed and frustrated at something. What does he say to you, tell me Lucy"

Quinn being slient again, Kurt gets angrier.

"LUCY!?"

"WHAT?"

"Talk to me!"

Her eyes water, as she looks away again.

"Quinn please, I'm begging. Just tell me. We are suppose to talk to each other on how we feel not hide it from one another. Quinn please."

Opening her mouth to speak nothing came out.

Giving up, he then sighed and runs his fingers thru his hair. Being frustrated at her, silence every time, he asked her that question.

"Fine, don't tell me. It's okay really it's okay." He said sadly

Looking up at him, seeing him looking on the ground she felt bad about lying to him. She doesn't want him angry with her, she's right all Puck is trying is to destroy them and the thing is…she's allowing it. She's allowing it to happen, she's hurting her boyfriend. He then turns and walked away going back in the house, leaving her out there by herself making her heart hurt.

* * *

><p>It's minutes to 11 in the night, Beth's in her crib sleeping already her mother's in her room probably asleep also. Laying on the bed in silence Quinn who's facing Kurt's back, looking at him she felt bed inside still. He haven't spoken to her since they went back in the house, he just had a shower and went to bed. She tried talking to him but he just ignored her. All he did was help her put Beth to bed, that's it. Moving closer to him she then reached out to him touching his back.<p>

"Kurty?" She called as Kurt open his eyes for so he wasn't sleeping. "Are you okay"

Not answering, she then felt tears in her eyes again.

"Kurty I'm sorry I lied to you, I just don't want anything to happen to us—

Hearing her sniffle he then starts to feel bad for ignoring her, he hates it when she cries.

"Kurty I'm sorry, please. I will tell you anything you want. I think i have gone soft." She says.

His heart is telling him to respond but he didn't. His silence once again killed her. Turning the next way, she moved away and faced the other way. Hearing her sobbing softly, he then slaps sense into him and turned slowly looking at her.

"Lucy?" He called.

Quickly turning around, she then saw him smiling at her.

"Come here my beautiful bound buoy." Kurt says making her face light up.

Pulling her in a hug, he then holds her face looking deep in her eyes. That look that makes her weak, like if he's staring into her soul. Making her body all puppy warm, he then rubs their noses together making her smile. Biting her bottom lip, at him her eyes got soft and just wants to falls in lap.

Looking at her seeing her state her face is literary red burning red; her body is very warm like her blood is boiling water in kettle. That look she's giving it's…odd…and cute in a way.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…huh" She responded dazedly making him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You look like your…high on something."

"High on you hehe" Quinn says moving closer as she takes his lips in a kiss. Gnawing feverishly on his face making Kurt already hard. Now taking his hand she pulls away and looks in his eyes again seeing that he's on the same page with her.

"Is the key still in the _Guest Room_ door?" She asked as he nods. "Well let's take a trip down memory lane in that room shall we."

Nodding in agreement she giggles and then hops off the bed running to the door. Opening the door, she then looks back at him who's sitting there with a shock quizzical expression. Biting on her lip, she then wiggles her back side at him.

"You didn't—

"Oh yes I did" she said smiling seductively at him. Getting up making his way towards her, he was almost cockblocked when he heard a small cry from the crib. Peeping in, he saw that she's sound asleep. Making him sighs in relief, he then looks at her again and walks back up to her. Lifting her up he then walks down the hall.

"What's odd although you know that I am mom, you know had a kid? But what's odd is that boys of our generation don't even be there for their kids. But you for some reason are still sexually attracted to me and you help me with Beth. That's very odd. I mean you were GAY"

Smiling at her he pecks her lips.

"Because Lucy you have me under your spell literary, and I can't stop loving you."

Biting her lips again, she then kisses him as he tosses her on her bed. Locking the door, he then walks up to the bed and climbs on hovering over her.

"Make love to me" she ordered.

"As you wish my lady" he replied making her giggle as he kisses her.

Currently in his arms, back in his room. Quinn was just thinking back at what puck keeps saying to her made her a bit confused on why he's saying that knowing that she's happy with Kurt. He's like sticking her with a needle with the disease of temptation. But he doesn't know that her cure is Kurt himself. Quinn is really angry on what Puck is doing, she loves KURT not NOAH. She wants to be Mrs Lucy Hummel not Mrs Puckerman. Looking up at him seeing him with a smile on face while he mutters some things she just smiled and kissed his cheek, and closes her eyes to go back in slumber.

Right now she wishes that she never knew Noah…

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Morning at Quinn's house.<strong>_

"Quinn STOP!" Kurt screamed at Quinn.

"No you deserve this" Quinn giggled

Quinn, Beth and Kurt were currently in the living room. Beth was just drinking her bottle of warm milk still in her onesie while she sits on the floor watching Kurt and Quinn roughhousing next to her.

Quinn who was tickling his sides, he then takes her hands making her stop and soon roll them till he's on top of her trapping her. He then raised her top up and blows her navel making her burst into laughter.

"Kurt! Okay"

Kurt smiling at her warmly hearing laugh was so heart-warming. Then hearing a tiny laughter at his side he looks to his left to see Beth laughing her head off while she looks at them. Quinn laughing then looked to her left to see Beth's laughing at them. Blushing to see her laughing then look back Kurt seeing him with soft eyes as he looks at her.

"See she's laughing at you" Quinn chuckled making him laugh as he kisses her.

Wrapping her arms around him, Kurt kisses deeper.

"I Love you so much" He whispers.

Feeling someone yanking on his hair pulled away to see Beth, pulling his hair for him to stop.

"Sorry I will stop kiss your Mommy" He said as Quinn chuckled.

Being satisfied, she then sits back down and continue to drink her milk.

"I wonder why she doesn't like to see me kiss you." Kurt begins sitting up.

"What you mean, is it bothering you?" Quinn asked sitting up also.

"No it isn't, it's cute, very cute. But sometimes it makes me think that she doesn't want me to do that at all."

"Kurt she's a 2 years old baby girl, kids will always refuse to see their parents kiss. It's a natural thing. And don't think she doesn't like you because everyone can see when she's playing with you her eyes always sparkle. Because I'm sure if it was anyone else that's kissing me she would respond the same way. So don't think that way okay" Quinn said leaning into him.

Kissing him again, she then pulls away quickly to not gain Beth's attention.

"I love you so so much" Quinn mumbled softly making him blush.

"I love you more" He whispered kissing her forehead.

Giggling at him, they just smiles at each other.

Then hearing a door bell they looked at the door realizing that Puck has arrived. The Loving cute mood then disappeared and seriousness came into the atmosphere.

"Uh can you give Beth a bath for me, I have something very serious to take care off." Quinn said getting up.

"Okay, if anything happen just called me. " Kurt said lifting up Beth.

Walking away going upstairs, Quinn then take in a deep breath and head for the door. Opening it Puck then smiles at her with two cups of latte.

"Hey babe, here's a latte" Noah said handing her it. As she looks at him again, blocking him from going inside. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No first we need to talk" She said pushing him back outside.

Looking at her very angry Bitch Face he knows he's in trouble…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	21. Temptation Pt 2 Serial Killer Lucy

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Temptation Pt 2**_

**_Continuation…_**

"I know what you are trying to do Noah, and I'm not happy about it" Quinn begins, "Are you serious Noah?"

"Okay look Quinn; I'm doing this for a reason—

"No you're not Noah; you're doing this because you're jealous of Kurt." She hissed.

"No I'm not—

"Yes you are, you've probably sit there in your house and made up some fucked up plan to destroy my relationship." Quinn said angrily. "And you must have saw that I have gone soft since Kurt and I happen so you keep drilling me with lies saying you want me back, when you just want to be a punk and destroy us."

Pushing him back Noah gets guilty as he looks away.

"Quinn, listen to me—

"No you listen to me, you are such a messed up person that only cares about himself and don't think about how others feel. I've loved you at one point Noah but it didn't mean anything to you, I know you tried but you didn't try enough. I know I have a lot of issues and have done a lot shit before…but if Kurt out of anybody Kurt the only homosexual in school the fucking outcast, the one who called himself a Diva for Pete's sake even had a freaking boyfriend made his way into my life and loved the hell out of me, made all my problems just vanished like a magician for Christ's sake! And you, being jealous just because Beth called him Step-daddy…Step Daddy Noah not fucking Dad or Pa or Father Step-daddy! You went and attacked him, and you know how his body is soft and fragile like a damn Porcelain doll—

"Quinn I know but—

"Don't you there cut me off Noah" Quinn growled.

Noah never seeing Quinn this angry he's even seeing a beating vain on her temple, so he's in a little bit of fright.

"So let me tell you something, and listen to me carefully. I don't want you, I don't love you, I'm not sexually attracted to you, I don't have feelings for you and most important. I'm NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! I LOVE KURT! KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL NOT NOAH PUCKERMAN DAMN IT! SO STOP YOUR SHIT OR NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN" Quinn hissed seeing the now sad face of Noah seeing his eyes that's looking like he's about to cry. Quinn ignored it and looked away calming herself. Lowering her voice she looked at him again. "Now that is settled I will go get Beth ready for her to go see your mother, now you can come in and sit down and be a good boy okay?"

Nodding quickly she sighed and walked in the house. Noah that's finally breathing; he blinked dumbly and quickly wipes his tears. Damn she was angry it made him feel to cry. Calming himself, he then saw movement in the corner of his eye as he saw her neighbours watching him. They most have heard her shouting.

"What!? Never see a girl angry at guy before!?" He shouted to them as he sighed and walked in the house closing the door behind him.

Quinn feeling better inside then walked to bathroom, to see Kurt with Beth in the bath tub. Feeling happiness in her heart she smiled brightly leaning against the door way. Then seeing Kurt coming out he then takes her out the bathtub and holds her up.

"YAY your clean now. Who's a clean baby? Who's a clean baby?" Kurt cooed to the giggling toddler.

"I AM!" Beth shrieks

"YAY that's right hehe"

Taking up her towel he wraps her up in it, while he dries her hair. Quinn backing away so he doesn't see her, she hides in the nearest room and waits till he walks into her bedroom. Coming out she saw him lay Beth down and get her diaper and something in a forever 21 bag. _Dear god what did you buy now Mr Hummel?_ Seeing him powdering her wiping her and then putting on her diaper, and during all that she's she squirming happily like if it's her that's doing it, then seeing him taking up the bag she didn't see what he took out of it but just saw him start to unwrap it. Quinn then slowly walks in, then seeing him slipping it on her he stands back and look at Beth.

"You look so cute." Kurt said as he feels a hot breath on his neck.

"What's cute?" Quinn whispered, startling him as he turns looking at her.

Seeing her toddler who's squirming like a worm on the bed seeing her dressed as a fluffy baby penguin that just been hatched, a huge smile was form on her face making her chuckled.

"You dressed my daughter up as a baby penguin?" Quinn asked as he winces.

"Yes" He answered as she looked at him seeing him with "LOVE ME HARD!" written all over him.

Ignoring the urge to rip him out of his boxers because he looks so cute and sexy standing there in wet boxers since he was in the bath tub with Beth, looking away she looked back at Beth.

"Where you bought it?" She asked.

"At a store" He simply replied as she giggles because he doesn't want her to know where it's from.

"Okay" Quinn said as she lifts up Beth holding her cute baby penguin. "You are cute, baby"

Snuggling her penguin, Kurt smiled. Walking away he went to change his clothes in her bathroom.

"Do you like your costume Beth?" Quinn asked

"Yes Mommy" Beth replied.

Quinn then rests Beth back on the bed and went for her camera that's on her study table. Then taking a picture of Beth, she smiled seeing how cute it came.

"This will go in my album" she said to herself.

Lifting up Beth she then continued to snuggle her. _God she loves this baby._

Then hearing Kurt moving thing sin the bathroom she then walks over there seeing him putting on his jeans.

"Um Kurty" Quinn called as he looks at her and smiled. "I and Beth will be leaving to go by Noah in a while; he wants his mother to meet her"

Kurt then frowns and faces the mirror, now putting on his jersey. He then looks at her again.

"Call me if he tries anything out of the way." Kurt said strictly.

"Oh don't worry he wouldn't dear to do that anymore hehe." Quinn replied.

"Good. When will you be back then?" He asked combing his hair.

"Maybe in an hour or less." She answered.

Looking at her with love again, he kisses her forehead.

"Je t'aime" He whispered making her blush.

"Je t'aime trop" She replied as he kisses her. And then Beth's forehead.

_**Minutes later.**_

Quinn came walking downstairs with Beth, and then looked at Noah sitting on the conch watching ESPN on her television.

"We're ready to go" Quinn said as he looked at them.

"Oh okay" Noah says getting up as he faces them.

"How long are we going to be there?" Quinn asked as he looks at his watch.

"Maybe an hour" He replied.

"Okay"

His eyes then saw Kurt standing by the stairs. Ignoring him he looks back at Beth.

Kurt still accepting Noah, he then walks down stairs. Standing next to her, he then holds her waist taking her attention.

"Oh there you are, we are about to go. I will be back in a while okay." Quinn said as he smiles and nods at her.

"Let me walk you out." Kurt suggested as she nods.

Walking out the house, Noah then went to start back the car leaving Kurt holding Quinn by the door. Looking at her holding Beth in her arms, she looked at him and kisses him. Noah then looked back and saw Quinn kissing Kurt. Looking away he walked over to the next side, and opens the door for her and the back seat for Beth. Letting her go, Quinn just smiled at him. Walking her up to Noah's car, she then puts Beth in the back and straps on her seatbelt. Closing the door, she then looks at Kurt and went in front closing the door for her. Noah then went on the other side and gets in. Putting on his seatbelt, he then heard her giggling looking at her he saw Kurt fits his head in and kisses her again. Rolling his eyes he then groans as he pops the horn making them stop. Quinn the looking at Noah with a bitch face he chuckles. Kurt taking his head out car he waves Beth in back seat.

"Be back in while okay?" Quinn said as he nods." Bye bye"

"Bye" Kurt replied.

Noah then steps on the gas and drives off, Kurt looking at them heading down the streets he bit his lip tasting her lips once again. _God he's hooked on that girl!_

_**Minutes Later…..**_

While's heading to his house Noah looked at Quinn for the 3rd time and once again saw her smiling to herself with a red flush while she looks out the window. Sighing again he then thinks up something to start a conversation.

"My mother is really excited to meet Beth."

"Really?" Quinn asked as he nods in yes.

"She's excited to meet you to" Noah said as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well you are the Mother of her Granddaughter. And she never got to know you properly." Noah said as Quinn looked back out the window.

"Okay".

* * *

><p>Kurt in Quinn's bedroom, he was watching television. He was watching a movie, on <em>Lifetime. <em>Watching a very depressing movie since there are no other shows to watch, looking around her room he saw that under her study table there's a little key stick at the sides where two draws are. He never saw what was in there. But maybe going thru her stuff would be very bad and she wouldn't like it at all. Whiles there watching the movie that shiny key keeps catching his eyes, groaning he then picks up her phone. Maybe he should call her and ask what's in it.

Dialling her number he puts the phone to his ear. Almost reaching Noah's house, Quinn's phone then begins to ring. Picking up her phone, she saw its Kurt that is calling her.

"Hey babe" She answered.

"Hey um sorry for interrupting anything, but I'm in your room right now watching some really wacky lifetime movie and I happen to saw that there's a key that belongs to the draws in your study table…um what's in there. If it's private it's okay—

"Honey of course its private, it's freaking locked with a key hehe." Quinn chuckled. "You can go in there I'm not going to hide anything from you."

"Oh okay well, see you later." Kurt says as she giggles.

"Bye I Love You" Quinn says as he blushes.

"I Love you too" Kurt replied as he hangs up.

Looking back at the table, he gets up and walked up to it. Standing in front of it, he then reaches for the key and turns it in the direction to open the draws. Opening the first draw, he saw a huge photo album. Taking it out, he sits down on her chair and opens it. Seeing the front page is a picture of her and him, back at Sugar's Valentine's Day party. Seeing him who's hugging her while they kiss, its probably the picture from the photographer that Sugar hired to take pics, it looked like when they were slow dancing. Smiling at the picture he saw that underneath the Picture she written "My Wonderful Boyfriend" blushing harder, he then turns to the page. Seeing a picture of him, her and Beth standing outside her house, Quinn holding Beth in her arms and him who's kissing Beth's cheek whiles Quinn and Beth laughs. Blushing red his eyes got soft, seeing she written "My Wonderful Family", turning the page he just saw 4 pictures on one page. Pictures of her, him and Noah separated smiling at it. It's so cute! He then saw pictures of His Lucy as a baby. Seeing a pretty Aubrey brown baby, she was so cute! Seeing pictures of her at the age of 4 or 5, seeing her as a cute plus size girl with glasses and braces. His heart gets warm seeing the true Lucy why did she change she was so pretty for Pete's sake! He wished he knew her from before! She didn't need to change she was pretty before! Then hearing her mother's voice behind the bedroom door, he closed the book and put it back in the draw. Getting up he walked to the door and open it, seeing Ms Fabray with a tray in her hands.

"Hey Kurt, since you're up here watching a movie I've bring some snacks for you" She says as he smiles at her. Moving she walked in and rests it on Quinn's study table, looking at Kurt he then walks up to her.

"I need to talk to you about something"

"About what dear?" She asked sitting on Quinn's stool next to her cupboard.

Walking back over to the study time table, he open the draw and takes out the photo album. Walking back to her he then open album and shows her the pictures of Quinn when she was younger.

"Why did Lucy want to change herself? I mean she was beautiful and cute here, she didn't need to change. Why did she?" Kurt asked as Ms Fabray facial expression turns to a serious one.

Looking back at him, she ordered him to sit down and so he sat down on Quinn's bed looking at her.

"When Quinn was younger she was severally bullied because of her weight and her appearance, so she came up to me one day and said she hates herself. She was 12 or 13 I think I'm not sure, she begged me to help her change herself she even made me watched a documentary on how surgery can make you beautiful. I didn't know what to do because I've heard about children committing suicide because of bullying and I didn't want to lose my Quinny so I agreed. We had the money to do it and we did it. And well I still have my Quinny so I'm happy, the bullying stopped and well everything was fine only thing out if the way was the pregnancy and well, we gotten over that" Ms Fabray said.

Kurt hearing that Quinn was severally bullied made his heart hurt, that's why she had so much anger build up in her she had so much of pain in her from bullying made her the way she was. He didn't even know that and he's her boyfriend! Looking down he then twiddles with his fingers feeling so stupid that he didn't knew that.

"I didn't know, I should feel ashamed I'm her boyfriend for Pete's sake and I didn't knew that—

"Darling I think you are the only one other than me and her father that knows about this" Ms Fabray said as he looks at her again. "And knowing Quinn I believe she didn't tell any of her past boyfriends or even her closes friends…where did you get this album anyway?"

He points at her study table as she saw that it is unlocked.

"I saw the key and I didn't want to go thru her things without permission, so I called her and she said go ahead and then I found that." Kurt replied.

"She allowed you to go in there" Ms Fabray asked in awe as he nods. "She never lets anyone go in there even me. Kurt I believe she trusts you enough that she allowed you in there, to see this album. She really loves you Kurt"

Hearing that his heart beats again, he then smiles to himself. _She really loves him!_

"I didn't know that, I guess she really does love me" Kurt says as he looks at the smiling older blonde again. "Thanks for telling me about this, it means a lot."

"You're welcome sweetheart" She replied getting up as she kisses his head. "Enjoy your snacks; I will be downstairs if you need me"

Smiling at her she then leaves, closing the door behind her. Looking at the tray of chips with dip and a glass of lemonade he just sighs. _She's such a good mother._

* * *

><p>Now arriving at Noah's house since he stopped to get gas, getting out Quinn then went into the backseat and takes Beth out. Popping her binky in her mouth to keep her busy, she looked at Noah who's locking his car as he looks at her.<p>

Walking over to the front door he opens it for her, walking in the house. Quinn looked around seeing the house looking like no one's is home, she then looks back at Noah.

"Where is your Mom and sister?"—

"Hello, Noah who's this baby?" Ms Puckerman asked by the stairs.

"Mom this is Beth your granddaughter" Noah said as she smiles.

Quinn seeing the beautiful middle aged red head walking up to them. Seeing her face lighted up, she looks at Beth with a wide smile.

"Um Beth" Quinn called as she looked at her and Quinn takes out her binky. "Remember Grandma?

"Yes" She answered.

"Well this is your next grandma Ms Puckerman, this is your daddy's mommy." Quinn says as she saw the confused look on her face. "You have two grandma's two. Grandma Fabray and Grandma Puckerman."

"Okay" Beth answered.

"This lady right here is Grandma Puckerman"

Looking at Ms Puckerman, she then looks back at Quinn.

"Puc—kerman" Beth tried to pronounced.

"Yes Puckerman, Grandma Puckerman. Good girl" Quinn says kissing her cheek making her smile.

"Hi Beth" Ms Puckerman said.

Quinn then hands Beth over to her as she holds her up.

"Hi Grandma" Beth replied softly as she smiled at Ms Puckerman.

"She looks a lot like both of you, has her mommy's smile and her daddy's eyes. It's very cute to me" She says as Quinn smiled.

"Noah where's your sister?" Quinn asked.

"Over at her friends house" Noah replied.

"Okay"

"Well come on sit down I will go get some ice tea for you two and juice box for my granddaughter." Ms Puckerman says handing her back Beth.

Going to sit down on the couch, Quinn then sits down with Beth on her lap as Noah sits next to them.

"You're Mom seems nice, can't remember her being that way when I was here last time" Quinn said softly as Noah sighed.

"Because you haven't got to know her properly" Noah said as she scoffs.

"Or maybe she's just being that way because her granddaughter is in the same room." Quinn says as he rolls his eyes.

"Look I'm just trying to make this work okay—

"Same here just making a valid point" She replied.

"Okay, here you guys are" Ms Puckerman said walking up them.

Handing Noah and Quinn a glass of iced tea, and then handing Beth a juice box, she then sat down on a chair away from them.

"So how are you Quinn" Ms Puckerman asked.

"I'm fine, living my life to the fullest and you?" Quinn responded

"I'm fine; it's really nice to see you again. And how is Beth, how old is she?" Ms Puckerman asked.

"She's two years old, she's turning three June the 8, and she's been just an angel I started seeing her again last week and well she's such a cutie as I said—

"How did you get to see her again?" Ms Puckerman asked as Quinn paused and glanced at Noah seeing him with kinda pissed expression but he keeps straightening his eyebrows.

"Um my boyfriend Kurt, asked Noah where Shelby lives Beth's adoptive Mother and well he took matters into his own hands and well here we are getting to see Beth again." Quinn said as Noah scoffs.

"Yeah Kurt is her _Clark Kent_ and she's his _Lois Lane _its cute isn't it Mom?" Noah says as Quinn gets angry.

"Noah, stop it" Ms Puckerman hissed because she saw the frown on Quinn's face.

"What it's just truth, I guess they can't handle the truth." Noah said as Quinn scowled at him.

"Really you want to go there again; because we can have a replay on the chat we had this morning" Quinn hissed as he looks away.

"My bad" he said looking back at his phone.

There were a silence and Ms Puckerman gets an idea.

"Um Quinn can you come with me I need some help to organized some snacks for you guys. Noah you can watch Beth put the tv on _Disney Junior _or something" Ms Puckerman said getting up.

Handing him Beth he grabs the remote and puts the TV on _Disney Junior _where _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ are showing, seeing that it already catches Beth's eyes already. Quinn walked away heading to the kitchen with his mother, opening the kitchen door for her, Quinn walks in and then Ms Puckerman closed the door behind them. Quinn walks over the counter and waits for Ms Puckerman command.

"Can you explain what's going on with you and Noah?" Ms Puckerman asked as Quinn looked at her and sighs.

"My Boyfriend Kurt had asked Noah where Shelby lives, Kurt must have seen how bad I felt not getting to see my baby and well he wanted me happy and he took matters into his own hands. He found out where she lives went to her front door, and obviously begged her for me to see Beth again. I was so grateful to see my baby again I forgot about Noah I forgot to call him and invite him over. And well let's say Beth connected to Kurt so fast it's odd, since he's been there to help me with grocery shopping for her visits and helping me give her baths and I guess that's how she connected to him so fast because every time she sees Kurt her face lights up. Beth being connected to him, she started calling him step-daddy, and when Noah find out about it he got angry, he went off and attacked him, huge fight between them, and from there him and Kurt haven't got along good and whenever Noah hears how Kurt helped me he gets jealous." Quinn said as Ms Puckerman sighed.

"Damn I raised a jealous brat" she said softly but Quinn heard her. "Dear Noah is always a jealous type and well, you have to give him a chance I mean let's say if you did call Noah as soon Beth arrived at your house this problem wouldn't be in place—

"I know I mean it's my fault but he's taking it to the extreme now I mean he's even trying to break up Kurt and me" Quinn said as Ms Puckerman sighed.

"Well dear don't worry he will grow out of it okay"

"I hope so" Quinn said helping her take out bowls and snacks.

After an hour and hanging out with his Mother it was time to go home, and Beth was already asleep. She sleeps a lot.

Waving Ms Puckerman again, as they head to the car Noah open the back door for Quinn to strap Beth in the backseat. Beth being snuggled by her grandmother, Quinn was smiling with a warm heart to see her baby girl connect with her real family was amazing! Ms Puckerman then kissed Beth's forehead and hands her back to Quinn.

"Bye my beautiful Princess" Ms Puckerman said to the sleeping Beth

"Actually she looks more like you Quinn, it's very cute" She said making Quinn smiled.

"Well it was nice to meet you again Ms Puckerman, and don't worry maybe next weekend we can do this again maybe at my house you can meet my mom" Quinn said.

"That's a good idea Quinn, I will think about it" Ms Puckerman said as she smiled.

"Good, well enjoy the rest of your day" Quinn said.

"You too"

Looking at Beth seeing her asleep, Quinn decide she will sit in the back seat for drive back over to her house. Entering the back seat she holds Beth in a cradle in her arms. Noah closing the door silently he smiled at his mother saying he "Will be right back" to her as he gets in front. Starting car Quinn then waves Ms Puckerman as Noah slowly steps on the gas. Looking at them heading down the street she sighed and went back inside. Smiling from ear to ear since she got to meet her granddaughter.

Whiles driving, they then reached a stop light, looking back at them, he then saw Quinn looking down at Beth singing a little song softly to her. He then smiled and faced front and wait until the light turned green. Arriving at Quinn's house, Quinn then saw Noah came out and open the door for her and Beth. Getting out, he closes back the door and walks her back to the house. Standing in front the door, he looked at her and smiled and then back at Beth seeing that she's still asleep.

"Did you enjoy yourself back at Mom's?" Noah asked as she nods.

"You pissed me off at one time but it was oddly a great visit." Quinn said as his smiles wider.

"Well goodnight see you in School tomorrow" He said as he took the risk and kissed her head.

Kissing Beth's head also, he walked away going back in his car as Quinn looked at him with soft eyes.

"Later" She says waving him as he waves back.

He then drives off and Quinn sighed facing the door, she really did love him but it was like it wasn't meant for him…instead it was meant for someone else….

Entering the house, she saw her mother crashed on the couch with her garden mittens on and her sun hat. Chuckling softly, she then saw the blanket on the ground and went and covered her with it. Walking up the stairs, she then entered her bedroom to see her future hubby lying there staring out the window. Walking in she locked the door behind her, Kurt then looked at her and smiled seeing his two favourite girls in the world. Walking up to the bed she rests Beth down on it, Kurt seeing that Beth is asleep he helped her take Beth out of her clothes without waking her. Getting her onesie, he slips it on her. Quinn then lifts her up carefully and places her down in her crib. Kissing her head she covered her with her blankie, looking back at Kurt who's looking at her with soft eyes. Walking up to him, she then unbuttons her shirt slowly, Kurt looking up at her seeing his future wife again. Holding her by the waist, he then smiled; helping her get out of those clothes he starts her skirt by unzipping it. Dropping her shirt, and then her skirt having her in her shorts and bra, he then kisses her waist while he looks up at her.

"I Love You" Quinn said softly as he stops kissing her and looks up at her.

"I Love You Too" Kurt said smiling at her now "Lucy Quinn Fabray, my beautiful chubby baby"

Quinn hearing say that raised an eyebrow, chubby?— _oh he saw the photo album…right._

"You saw the pictures didn't you?" She asked as he nods.

"Uh huh and Lucy you were the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen, you were so cute with your little glasses and your brown hair and does braces. You were beautiful, very beautiful…

Quinn looking at him with a shocked expression to hear him say that was MIND BLOWING.

"…When your Mom said you were bullied I felt really bad, and oh my god I wished that I was attending your school and loved you from there because you didn't need to change you beautiful before you may not like what I'm saying but I'm serious. You were very beautiful before and I really wished I knew you and fall in love with you before." Kurt said as he saw her with teary eyes and a huge smile.

"This is very overwhelming you didn't just say that—

She cried as he smiled at her, pulling her over his lap.

"Yes I just did say that, and believe it because I'm not lying" Kurt said seeing her crying tears of joy…tears of joy not sad tears so he's happy. Looking at her, he holds her face for her to look at him.

"Listen to me" Kurt commanded as she looks at him "To show you how I feel about how you looked before and how much I want to love your true self—

Seeing him picking up, a pair of glasses off the nightstand next to them.

"I found this in the second draw of your study table, and I got this idea. Tomorrow after school we will take a trip to the salon and get you back to your original hair colour and you will use this glasses until I say you can stop wear them, understand?" Kurt said as she blinks dumbly. "You don't need to change back completely because, well you can't so dying back your hair and wearing these glasses will be okay."

Looking at him staring deep into his eyes with soft hazel eyes he smiled.

"Do you agree with my idea?" Kurt asked but she's silent. "Lucy? If you don't want to it's okay—

"Give me my glasses" Quinn giggled making him smile as she puts it on, already feeling an erection because she looks hot wearing those glasses. She then smiled as she takes him in a kiss pushing back on the bed.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Quinn screamed against the kiss as he laughed and kisses her back.

"I Love you more" Kurt whispered.

_God I want to be with him forever!_

_**5:00 PM**_

Downstairs Quinn was sitting in the kitchen, looking at Kurt prepare lunch for everybody. Sitting on a stool, she had her hand holding up her head while she looks at her Kurty Prancing around the kitchen listening to music from her Ipod while he cooks. Eyes soft while she bits on her lip watching him, looking at how his ass sways from left to right, how he glances at her from time to time…JESUS HE'S A FUCKING TEASE! God she wants him now, putting a pot on the stove he then looks at her and smiles as he faced her leaning against the counter. Looking at her with those glasses he giggles, gosh is everything she wears a super turn-on!

Kissing her lips, she moaned into it. Slowly pulling away, she then groaned and pulled him back into a kiss making him laugh.

"Lucy, I have to cook" He giggled as she lets him go. "Wow you want to gnaw my face off, don't you?"

Nodding in yes he just smiled at her and faced the stove.

"What's on the menu though?" Lucy asked

"Uh we are eating Italian tonight: Chicken Parmesan with Antipasto salad" Kurt said as Quinn smiled.

"Ooh fancy…well I wanted you for lunch, dinner and dessert…but your menu is okay" Quinn said as he giggles.

"You can still have me if you wanna" Kurt said biting his lip at her.

"Ooh I would like that" Quinn said as he coats a sauté pan with olive oil for the vegetables.

Putting the pan on the stove over the fire, for it to heat up he then walked over to the fridge taking out the chicken. Putting in the onion, garlic and bay leaves, he then looked at her again and then walked over to her again. Standing in front of her, she then holds him by the belt and looks up at him. He then looks to his right seeing that her mother is still asleep and then back at her.

"I will deal with you later" Quinn said as he takes her hand and cups her hand over his crotch.

Making her hand rub up and down over his cock, as he grins at her, feeling below in her underwear being wet she just made her hand pressed harder against it and strokes by clinching her fingers around it. Looking at him whose breathing is getting ragged, she just unbutton his jeans. Looking back at her mother in living room seeing she's still asleep, Kurt now getting antsy because he fears she might get up and see them.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as he nods.

"Yeah is just your Mom might see us" Kurt said as she grinned again.

"Finish you cooking but after you will be mine, okay" Quinn said as he nods again. "Good"

Buttoning back his jeans she then turns him to face the stove and then slaps him on the ass sending him off to stove to finish his cooking.

Then hearing a cry from upstairs, Quinn then gets up and head up the stairs, walking in her bedroom she saw then saw the Beth had wake up. Waking over to the crib she then takes her out, seeing heavy eyes of Beth.

"You woke up baby, did you sleep well?" Quinn asked

"Yes Mommy" Beth answered making her smile as she kisses her cheek making Beth giggles.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked as Beth nods. "Okay well let's go downstairs, I will dice up some apples for you okay"

"Yay!" Beth screeched making her laugh.

"Yay!" Quinn said smiling.

As they head down the stairs, Kurt then notice them as she smiles and stops with he's doing.

"Aw she woke up already?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I guess it was her hunger that woke her up" Quinn said as Kurt frown.

"Oh I know I should have start cooking earlier—

"Don't worry hunny, I will dice up some apples for her. Just to hold her off" Quinn said as he nods and went back cooking.

"Want to help mommy diced the apples?" Quinn asked Beth.

"YES!" Beth agreed as Quinn smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Kurt went in the fridge and took out the apples for them, as he hands Quinn it with the dicer.

Settling Beth on counter right next to her Quinn then took out two apples and gets them ready for dicing.

* * *

><p>Now sitting at the table, Kurt finished cooking and already dished out food for everyone. Quinn's mother woke up already and were sitting at the table looking in awe to see how Kurt prepared food for every one and how he's even cleaning up his messes. It's shocking.<p>

"Okay, is everyone good?" Kurt asked wiping his hands dry in a kitchen towel.

"Yes Chef Hummel" Quinn said who's now placing Beth in her high chair by the table.

"What can the Chef get for preparing this wonderful meal?" Kurt asked walking up to her as she chuckles.

Giving him a quick kiss she then pulled away and saw him blushing and swaying his body like a girl.

Now heading to sit down, Ms Fabray looking down at the mouth watering dish he prepared made her want to consume it all. _He's good at cooking also! Where did Quinn found him!?_

"Mom?" Quinn called as she looked up at her. "Aren't you eating?"

"Yes just was saying a quick prayer in my head" Ms Fabray replied as she begins to eat. "Wow it's tasty, um Kurt where did you learn to cook?"

"Well I was my mother's shadow and she loved cooking so I used to be her little helper. Even though she's dead I still will make her dishes now and then just to remember our time" Kurt said as Quinn smiled at him.

"Oh that's very cute" Ms Fabray said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you" Kurt replied.

Then hearing Beth eating loudly, they looked at her whose mouth is covered with tomato sauce. They all smiled at the cute sight, seeing her enjoying her food.

"Wait a minute isn't Shelby coming for Beth anytime now?" Kurt asked Quinn.

"No she called me when I was at Noah's house, and well she's very busy so she will come over in the morning before I leave for school and pick her up." Quinn said as Kurt nods in agreement.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>After eating Ms Fabray helped them washed the dishes and then head to bed since she have work in the morning.<p>

Being alone, Quinn walked over to Kurt whose wiping Beth mouth's clean.

"Um Kurty" Quinn called as he looked her and then froze seeing how she's looking at him. "Well you know Beth gets very tired after she eats, so clean her up good and put her to bed. When she falls asleep meet me in the guest room okay"

"Okay" Kurt replied as she smiled at him and slaps him on the ass and walked away.

"Oh Beth what your mommy have for plan me?" Kurt asked her as she looked at him.

"I don't know" Beth replied making him smile at her.

"Okay come one let's go clean you up" Kurt said as he begins to walk upstairs.

After giving Beth a bath and putting her to bed, he then went to the bathroom and combs his hair to his liking, using a little bit of mouth wash he then looked at himself in mirror.

"Well Lucy is waiting, waiting to rip me apart…in such a good fucking way" Kurt said to himself.

Heading out the bathroom he then glanced at Beth in the crib and kissing her head again in goodnight and flicks off the light heading out the room.

Walking in the guest room, he then saw the lights were off.

"Lucy?" Kurt called as the door closed behind him.

"Yes Kurty" Lucy answered.

"Where are you and why the lights are off?" Kurt asked.

"Because I want it that way" She answered as he felt her breath on his neck raising the hair on the back of his neck.

Then hearing a beep sound, he then heard the instrumental of _Lana Del Rey – Serial Killer _Play.

"_Wish I may_

_Wish I might_

_Find my one true love tonight_

_Do you think that it could be you?"_

He heard Lucy sing in his ear sweetly, as he turn to touch her but she skipped away.

"_If I pray_

_Really tight_

_Get into a fake bar fight_

_While I'm walking down the avenue"_

Now in his next ear singed, as she gradually takes of his boxers.

"_If I lay_

_Really quiet_

_I know that what I do isn't right_

_I can't stop what I love to do"_

Kurt standing there listening to her seduce him with her voice, eventually he then got an erection.

"_So I murder love in the night_

_Watching them fall one by one_

_They fight_

_Did you think you'll love me too?"_

Pushing back against the wall, she then starts to kiss all over him.

"_Baby I'm a sociopath_

_Sweet serial killer_

_On a warpath_

_Cause I love you just a little too much_

_I love you just a little too much"_

Moaning by her kisses and touches and god by her singing, he wanted her badly very badly.

Kissing his lips, she turns and slides down her body on him.

"_You can see me drinking Cherry Cola_

_Sweet serial killer_

_I left a love note_

_Said you know I love the thrill of the rush_

_You know I love the thrill of the rush"_

Facing him again, she sings in his ear.

"(_You send me right to heaven)_

_Sweet serial killer_

_(I guess I'll see him over)_

_Do it for the thrill of the rush_

_I love you just a little too much"_

"Oh, Lucy I want to see you" Kurt groaned staring in to the darkness.

"_My black fire's burning bright_

_Maybe I'll go out tonight_

_We can paint the town in blue_

_I'm so hot_

_I ignite_

_Dancing in the dark and I shine_

_Like a light I'm luring you"_

Moving away from him, Kurt searches for her again.

"Come Kurty follow my voice, find me…" She trailed off.

Following the direction the voice came from he then trips over a stool landing on the ground, he groaned in pain a little. Getting up, he then feels her breath in his ear.

"_Sneak up on you really quiet_

_Whispering "Am I what your heart desires?"_

_I can be your ingénue" _

Skipping away Kurt gets frustrated and looks harder for her.

"_Keep you safe_

_And inspired_

_Baby let your fantasies unwind_

_We can do what you want to do"_

"_Baby I'm a sociopath_

_Sweet serial killer_

_On a warpath_

_Cause I love you just a little too much_

_I love you just a little too much"_

Feeling her passing right by him she slaps him on the ass, he stretches out to grab her but she slipped away.

_God she's good at this….It's so fucking hot._

"(_You send me right to heaven)_

_Sweet serial killer_

_(I guess I'll see him over)_

_Do it for the thrill of the rush_

_I love you just a little too much"_

"(_You send me right to heaven)_

_Sweet serial killer_

_(I guess I'll see him over)_

_Do it for the thrill of the rush_

_I love you just a little too much"_

Yanking him by the hand she throws him back on the bed. Sitting up quickly she then stands in front of him, as he holds her quickly.

"_Just have fun_

_(Wanna play you like a Gameboy)_

_I don't want one_

_(What's the thrill of the same toy?)_

_La la la la la la la la la la, lie down (Down)"_

Pushing him back to lie down he gets up again as she groaned in frustration.

"_Just have fun_

_(Wanna play you like a Gameboy)_

_I don't want one_

_(What's the thrill of the same toy?)_

_La la la la la la la la la la, lie down (Down)"_

Pushing him back again, she sits on his lap to keep him down. Holding her waist she then raises up little, feeling her do that he thrusts his cock up to her making it enter her a little.

"Ugh!" She moaned in sync with the music.

Kissing his neck, she descends down on his cock, moaning into his neck. She then moves up and down slowly while she sinks her face in his neck making him moaned also.

"Oh baby right there" Kurt moaned.

Having the song on replay, they both moved in time with the beat.

"Fuck this feels amazing" Quinn moaned in his neck.

Sitting up she then grins at him as the moonlight shined in the room hitting her face. Seeing sparkling eyes staring down at him, she then shoved three fingers in his mouth making him suck it. As she grinds harder on his cock, throwing back her head she moaned loudly as his cock brushes now and then on her "SPOT" in there.

Thrusting up slowly while she grinds made everything seems so….UGH!

"Fuck me, just like that right there!" Quinn screamed. "Oh I'm cumming, I'm cumming"

Coming onto his lap, Kurt just smiled at her.

"Is my _Sociopath Serial Killer _tapping out already?" Kurt teased.

Looking at him again, she then kissed him. Rolling them, Kurt then on top of her, taking her legs he wraps them around him. Putting her arms around his neck, he then begins thrusting hard and fast making her and the bed shake wildly.

"AHH!" She screamed as he kissed her.

"Shh" He silenced her sweetly.

"Fuck me Kurty, Fuck me" Quinn groaned against the kiss.

Going harder, and harder he feels her body tensed as he grins.

"Cum for Kurty Lucy, one more time"

Finally, having another orgasm, Kurt feeling it in action again made him too reached his climax.

"Uh Lucy, ah I'm cumming" Kurt moaned.

"Don't cum in me" Quinn groaned as she cummed.

Slipping out of her he then cums in his hand and then collapses next to her.

"Lucy?" Kurt called as she looks at him. "Why did you say 'Don't cum in me' I wouldn't do that"

"It just came out, I know you wouldn't do that" Quinn said.

He then smiled at her, but then remembered something.

"But what about pre-cum?" Kurt asked as Quinn sighed. "I mean every guy pre-cums?"

"Yes I know that is why whenever we go…unprotected, I always take a birth control pill before or after" Quinn said as he nods. "Just in case"

"Okay, baby" Kurt said as he hugs her. "But if you take the pill and well we have sex at least twice a day, if I made the mistake like Noah did and cum in you, you wouldn't get pregnant, right?"

Thinking about it she then raised an eyebrow … _It makes a lot of sense!_

"Actually yes you can say that"

"And even if you took it and I cum in you, you wouldn't get pregnant" Kurt says as she rose up and smiled.

"Actually your right!" Quinn screeched as he laughs. "Once you take the pill correctly, and you cum in me I wouldn't get pregnant"

"Exactly! But do you want to try it?" Kurt asked rising up looking at her.

"Well the truth is Kurt whenever we fuck unprotected it feels so…good inside. And we don't have to worry about STD's because we are both clean I'm very sure about it. And just imagining you emptying yourself inside me makes me cringe in a good way, I will say yes" Quinn said. "But before we should get a doctor appointment and well buy some birth control pills."

"Well okay" Kurt said as he kissed her. "And remember we haven't fucked using the term BDSM, since I have been saving it for a special night and well with me coming in you will be a lot of better."

"Oh yeah I'm your submissive, and yeah that would be very good because I really that BDSM thing. I think I would read the contract info during lunch in the library tomorrow" Quinn said kissing him back.

"Well good then it's settled" Kurt said as they both giggled at the image.

Falling back on the bed they both make out happily.

"And oh I really like that song, I like that little game you pulled there" Kurt said making her giggle.

"Then I would do it again?" Quinn replied.

"Okay I love you" Kurt whispered.

"I love you too baby" Lucy responded…


	22. The New Lucy (Quinn) Fabray

_**Chapter 23**_

_** The New Lucy (Quinn) Fabray**_

After that very teasing game and that very serious talk about condoms and birth control pills, Quinn has been in a different universe. Not in Bad one because she feels she's like on Cloud 9 having Kurt Hummel in her life, but after love making and then that sex talk she feels like they are…Sexing a little too much lately. She doesn't hate it because she really cannot resist the urge to rip him out his clothes every time they are together, cause just the way he looks at her sends a lightening blot between her legs making her bones turned to Jell-O. She wants him as much as he wants her all the time, but it's probably not a good thing at their age to be so sexually active. She needs to talk him about it but first she needs advice.

* * *

><p>"What do you want now?" Santana asked Quinn in her uptight voice since Brittany is on her period and she can't have any lady kisses (Sex) for some days.<p>

Quinn standing next to her is a little sceptical over asking Santana that question because she might hit her for clueless or she might laugh her head off at her.

"Okay is a good to be very sexually active at my age?" Quinn asked softly for only her to hear.

Hearing the Question Santana stopped what she's doing, closing the locker as she looked at her properly. Seeing the occasional hickeys on her neck heading to her collar bone where she tries to hide the rest wearing a lot of clothes than she usually do. Chuckling at her she folds her arms and gazed at her.

"Hmm and why are you asking me this question?" Santana asked.

"Because well um—

Sighing frustration, Quinn took her hand and drags her to the nearest girl's bathroom. As they enter Quinn then checked to see if anyone is in there and then locked the door.

Taking off her sweater, Santana then saw red hand prints on her waist and teeth marks heading up to her breasts which is covered by the bra she's wearing. Raising an eyebrow he skin became warm by seeing her topless and at all those marks on Quinn's skin.

"What are fucking with a Lion?" Santana asked as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Very funny?" Quinn hissed putting back on her sweater.

"Why are you showing me this anyway?" Santana asked in relief that she'd put back on her top.

"Because well I think Kurt and I are a little too sexually active" Quinn said.

"A little? There's an error in that sentence you just said to me" Santana said frustrating Quinn more. "Quinn you have marks on your skin like you've been fighting with a lion. I was wrong for underestimating Kurt's sexual side because he looks like he mauls in bed"

"That's what I'm trying to freaking tell you San!" Quinn hissed at her making Santana chuckle.

"What don't you like it?" Santana asked.

"Like it, I Love it!" Quinn says. "Santana you don't know how that porcelain skinned, high pitched voice, Sparkling Glasz eyes, brown lushious—

Santana hearing how Quinn is going on and on over Kurt made her eye twitch she looks like she's obsessed with him!

"— red lips with a side order of that sexy smile make me feel so good inside. He's so lovable and kind and a sweet guy but in bed he's maniac he just keeps me coming back for more! Do you know I have at least two to three orgasms whilst he fucks me and one of those orgasms is a G-spot orgasm? And besides all that we have sex at least twice a day!" Quinn said to a shocked Santana she can't believe what she's hearing here!

"So Santana can you help me because I think being that sexually active isn't a healthy thing for me and Kurt" Quinn said now clenching her thighs together because just taking about that drives her crazy.

"Quinn I would've laughed so hard at you right now but sadly this is serious so it's not laughable." Santana said as Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You're wrong Quinn, it is okay to be sexually active at this age since the ages 17 to 30 years old have sex 112 times per year you can have sex 6 times a day and it wouldn't do you any harm if it cause problems then you should take it down a notch."

"Really?" Quinn said stupefied.

"Yes you two can have sex as much as you want; obviously you too wear protection—

"Actually we are thinking about getting a doctor's appointment and see if we can use birth control pills instead of condoms." Quinn said softly as Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaay." Santana said freaked out. "You both are clean right, and Kurt is the only guy your fucking with so it isn't that bad just have fun but make sure to take that doctors appointment. And if you still wanna ease up on the fucking… do change it to at least 3 days a week and go ahead…actually go with that 3 times a week and you to are OK" Santana said as Quinn smiled at her and then hugged her.

"THANKS SAN" Quinn screeched in happiness, then realising something she pulled away a little. "How do you know all this exactly?"

"Darling I do my research, and if you're not sure let's go and speak to Ms Pillsbury during lunch okay" Santana said as Quinn nod. "Come on let's go"

Heading out the girl's toilet, Quinn couldn't believe that Santana gave her that valid answer to her question it's SHOCKING!

* * *

><p>Now in the cafeteria sitting at table having lunch was nervous blonde and a lovestruck brun. Quinn who's under frustration trying to figure out how is she going to tell her boyfriend that they should cut back on sex for a while, what if he think she doesn't want him anymore god what if he get angry and break up with her! Kurt looking at her eating her chicken salad with a worried expression wondering what is going on with her.<p>

"Lucy?" Kurt called but she didn't answer. "Lucy?" smiling at her he then look left then right and slides his and under her skirt and palmed her finally getting her attention, her faced turn red making her hyperventilated since there are around people. Rachel who went two her locker to get some tissues for Finn, as she walked her eyes glanced at Kurt and Quinn. Her faced turn red when she saw Kurt's hand up in Quinn's skirt. Seeing the nervous look on her, she then saw Kurt kissing her ear. Groaning with envy as she wished that Finn would be like that with her she hurried past them and walked over to Finn.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" She whispered as he giggled.

Kissing her now, he took out his hand rests it on her thigh. Making her kiss back her eyes closed. Feeling that heat between her legs she then groaned softly. Pulling away from her he looked at her whose eyes are closed. She then sucked down on her bottom lip tasting him again as she open her eyes and gazed at him.

"What was that for?" She asked as he turned back to his carton of milk.

"I was trying to get your attention, you've been very verbose since we got here" Kurt said as she smiled and took another bite of her salad.

"Well you have my attention, how may I help you cutie" Quinn asked.

"You look like you were thinking about something" Kurt said as Quinn gets nervous. "What was it?"

Taking in a deep breath she looked at him deep in eyes seeing him looking at her with love. God she doesn't know what to do if she tells him he might freak and thinks she doesn't want him. _Shit this is a tight spot to be in._

"I wasn't thinking about anything bad just life, there's nothing to worry about hun" Quinn says with a hint of nervousness as she look at him again seeing him staring straight into her eyes, with a serious expression.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Kurt asked again.

"Uhhh— Nothing I'm fine nothing's wrong."

"Lucy, you're lying talk to your boyfriend"

Biting her lip, she scratches her head avoiding eye contact as she thinks of something.

"Oh Lucy you shocked me when you wanted to fuck at this time and place." Kurt said to Quinn who's now unbuttoning his jeans. "I mean we are in the Glee Club's supply closet"

"Just shut up and fuck me" Quinn growled taking him into a kiss as he giggles and lifts her up on his waist.

* * *

><p>"God where the hell is she?" A frustrated Santana Lopez said walking thru halls full of teens, then taking out her phone as she dials Quinn's number.<p>

"Yes right there don't stop I'm almost there" Quinn moaned to Kurt making him pick up the pace whiles he gnaws on her neck. Her phone then starts to ring in her Skirt pocket. Pulling away her neck from him she signals him to put her down. Taking out her phone she gulps hard seeing it is Santana. "Shit"

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked.

"I forgot I had to go to Ms Pillsbury with Santana at lunch and now she's looking for me." Quinn said.

"What? Why are you too going to see the school's therapist?" Kurt asked buttoning back his jeans.

Hyperventilating, she then answered the phone ignoring his question.

"Where the hell are you lunch is almost over and we didn't see Ms Pillsbury yet?" Santana growled at her.

"Just meet me by her office in 5 minutes." Quinn said as Santana sighed.

"Okay" hanging up Santana made her way to the office.

Pulling back up her underwear and shorts she then smoothens her skirt and fixes her sweater and hair.

"Quinn, why are you and Santana going to see Ms Pillsbury, is something wrong?" Kurt asked

"Nothing's wrong damn it can't a girl just go the school's guidance counsellor with a friend Jeez!" Quinn growled nervously at him as she walks out the supply closet heading to the door to the hallway.

Raising an eyebrow, he then walks after and grabs her by the arm.

"Quinn what the hell is wrong with you today!?" Kurt growled back at her as she stummers for words. "Quinn please talk to me we are supposed to talk to each other not hide things from each other!"

"Okay!" Quinn answered. "I think we are too sexually active Kurt"

"What? How can you say that after we just fucked in a freaking school club's supply closet!" Kurt shouted angrily at her.

"God when you were questioning me in café I didn't know how to say it to you so I thought by having sex with you now you will forget about it—

"Quinn you could have just told me about it what you think I will do think you don't want me and break up with you!" Kurt screeched angrily at her.

"YES! That's why I reacted that way I don't want you to think that I don't want you and then you will break up with me!" Quinn cried as he calm down felt the way she's feeling. "If it was anyone else like Finn, Puck or even Sam I would tell them like I don't care and screw them if they felt bad about what I said. But you you're different, you slipped your way into my life and loved all the demons out of me…literary and if I lose you Kurt I will probably be some skank on drugs who's pregnant with some assholes baby or just dead somewhere, that's why every time there's a problem big or small I always reacted worried get all soft which I hate and try and destroy it before you even notice it. I'm sorry for doing that we are supposed to tell each other everything and I hide one or two things. So sorry" Quinn says looking down feeling like a softie again and feeling like one it's very infuriating!

Looking at her, he feels so idiotic to be shouting at her he hates shouting at her and he hates seeing her down also.

"Lucy please I'm sorry okay let's dial down on sex and get back to normal okay anything you want we will do okay" Kurt said making her smile. "I'm sorry I would never want to break up with you"

Holding her face with one hand and the next on her waist he pulls her closer.

"And I'm serious about that; I don't want to live without my Lucy." Kurt said as she hugs him snuggling her face against him.

"I Love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Quinn said to him making his heart beat faster.

"I Love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray" Kurt responded as he lifts up her head and kissed her.

Pulling her closer as possible, feeling her skin heat rapidly against his he then pulled away a little gazing at her as they breathe heavy.

"I would love to continue what we had in the supply closet but we have to cut out sex for a while, don't we?" He teased as she chuckled.

"Yes, yes we do" Quinn replied.

"It would be very hard for since you will be Lucy again after today, I would love to make love to the true you"

Smirking, she then leans in his ear and whispered. "If you be a good boy maybe you can get a little taste of her"

Biting down on his lip he just kissed her again but harder trying to control the urge he's getting.

"Want me to drop you off at Ms Pillsbury office?" Kurt asked as she nods. "Okay let's go then"

* * *

><p>Heading up the office they then saw an infuriated Santana.<p>

"Hey San sorry—

"Shut up I don't want to hear you now let's just go" Santana hissed "Oh hey Simba, how are you on this fine day?"

Seeing Kurt Hummel looking so manly and hot what drug Quinn has him on._ His hair has grown out a lot and the way he has it messy looks like a fricking mane on a lion. And his arms are hairier than usual guess he stopped shaving? And since when Kurt Hummel had abs!_

Her eyes that was wondering on his body seeing what he's wearing: A plain grey ralph Lauren turtle neck sweater, light brown denim skinny jeans and grey Sid Suede Cap-Toe Chukka Boots on his feet. Once again dressing extremely neat in up to date male fashion but looks manly in it, and isn't giving of a strong gay vibe but a strong heterosexual vibe instead. And it just makes him seem so much hotter. She should have pounce on him before Quinn claimed his ass, she really did underestimate Kurt Hummel. Looking into freaked out blue eyes she then saw growing hair on his upper lip and chin. Reaching over to him she then slides her thumb on his chin, making Quinn not infuriated at what she's doing.

"Thinking about going cave man for Quinn Simba?" Santana as Quinn rolled her eyes. Kurt ignored her question and greeted her calmly instead.

"Hey Santana" Kurt said raising an eyebrow seeing how she's looking at him with that coy look.

_Voice is deeper too_, looking at both of them she smiled. _They both changed for each other how cute!_

Quinn seeing how Santana is looking at him then smacks her on the arm telling her to stop.

"See you later honey" Quinn said pecking his lips as she shoves Santana in in the office.

"Okay I will out by the car waiting after school" Kurt said as she nods and went in. Then turning and walking heading for his locker he then remembered about how Santana was looking at him. "Well that's weird"

* * *

><p>"Really, Santana "Oh hey Simba, how are you on this fine day" Quinn hissed while giving her the expression she was giving Kurt.<p>

"Okay one: I don't sound like that. And two your boyfriend's super-hot now and really manly since when Kurt had taught about growing out his hair and a beard and letting his body hair grow and show off to the world! And as you describe a sex maniac I like that a lot so sorry I can't help it" Santana hissed back as Quinn rolled her eyes.

Now walking in were Ms Pillsbury, spotting Quinn and Santana she smiled sheepishly at them.

"Oh hey ladies how may I you, birth control pills, condoms, maxi-pads—

"Actually no I don't need anything of the sort just advice." Quinn said as she nods and sit down.

Grabbing a hand wipe she then wipes her hand cleaning it.

"Okay what is it?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

Sitting down in the two available chairs in front her desk, Quinn then look at Santana who's now in her phone.

"Do you think that it is healthy to very sexually active at my age?" Quinn asked as Ms Pillsbury turn to a section of small thin books as she looks thru it while she mutters some incoherent words.

"Oh poop I forgot to stock up on those brochures, guess I will have to explain it verbally to you." Ms Pillsbury said as she faced Quinn again. "Quinn, some people will say that isn't healthy to have sex at your age. But shockingly their wrong, having sex on a regular basis at your age is totally normal it's only not healthy when you go unprotected and have multiple of sex partners but other that you can have fun as much as you dear. Can I ask how many times you and Kurt has sex?"

"At least twice a day" Quinn said as her cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

"Oh um are you okay with it being that sexual?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

"Well I love it a lot but what if one day I resist him and… he break up with me?" Quinn says as Santana groaned.

"Okay are you kidding me, you think if you resist Kurt he will break up with you are you that paranoid, stupid!?" Santana hissed annoyed at Quinn behaving like a softie. "Kurt's desperately in love with you and with just resisting him he break up with you? God I want hit you right now"

"Santana's right you shouldn't think that way, Kurt doesn't look like the type of guy that would react that way he looks madly in love with you and that he looks more manly.. More masculine than William in my book…"

Looking at them that has a raised eyebrow she then laughed it off distracting them from what she said

"Say what, if you still think that it is not healthy just cut down to at least three a week." Ms Pillsbury said.

"Okay, Santana said that to me to and with you saying it also I will do it. Thanks a lot Ms Pillsbury it means a lot" Quinn said smiling at her.

"You're welcome come back anytime dear" She replied as Santana and Quinn get up and walked out office.

"It was a good idea to go and ask her for advice" Quinn said to Santana.

"Yeah yeah, don't ask me again" Santana said now walking in the different direction.

Looking at her walking away she just smiled to herself and sighed as she walks away going to her locker to prepare for her next class.

* * *

><p>It's after school and Quinn was just heading out the doors of McKinley, making her way to the brun who's leaning against his navigator his eyes then saw a blonde walking up to him as he smiled and fast her.<p>

"Hey Lucy, ready to go to the salon?" Kurt asked as she sighed.

"Actually no" Quinn replied as he frown watching her opening the back door as she toss her bag in the back seat.

"Why? Don't you want to do it?" Kurt asked as she looks back at him.

"Yes I do, I was thinking about doing it Friday so I will start the following week fresh as Lucy Fabray. And well I need some time before I change back." Quinn said as Kurt nods in agreement.

"I understand hun want me to take you home?" Kurt asked her calmly as she nods in yes. "Okay"

Opening the door for her she gets in and straps herself with seatbelt, Kurt then gets in as well and straps himself also. Starting the car, he looks at her who's looking out the window, then holding her hand she looks at him smiled sheepishly.

Whiles heading down the streets almost reaching her house Quinn was thinking about changing back to her true self she really wants to do it but she likes being Quinn, she really do. And well she's kind of nervous about the hold transformation again. Pulling up by her house, she then unbuckles her seatbelt. Looking at him, he was smiling at her with soft eyes.

"Before you go, how was your talk with Ms Pillsbury?" Kurt asked.

"Oh it was good she gave all the advice I need." Quinn replied as her eyes wonder on his changed face. And then at his hair. _That fucking Hair!_

"And…" Kurt said seeing her now distracted by his hair.

Looking back at him breaking her gaze from his hair.

"She said it was okay to be sexually active a lot but to dial it down to at least three times a week." Quinn stated as Kurt soak in what she said and agreed.

"Okay well let's do it." Kurt says as she nods.

"Well as that is settled, I will call you later and we can talk thru it more, I have a BDSM contract to read up I didn't get any time today so you know hehe."

"Okay I love you" Kurt says softly as she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too bye bye" Quinn said letting him go as she grabs her bag in the backseat and opens the back door getting out the car.

"Bye" Kurt groaned as she waves him and walks up to her house and then went inside. Sighing he then puts the gear in drive and drove off.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at his house, he then gets out and locks his car. Heading up to the front door he then gets inside and hangs up his car keys that's, next to him on the wall. Then hearing heavy footsteps running down the stairs he looked to see a pale Finn walking in his direction.<p>

"Hey Finn, you feeling better buddy?" Kurt asked smiling at him as Finn stood in front of him.

Looking at a very pale face with red nose, red circles around his eyes and with those burning ears, he's been very sick lately but he's getting better he looked worse than that this morning.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I need you to give me some advice." Finn stated ad Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of advice? "Kurt asked as he walked over to the kitchen going into the fridge for a glass of milk.

Feeling nervous Finn then sighed feeling ashamed that he's telling his former gay step-brother this.

"I need sex advice" Finn says as Kurt stopped drinking and looked at him shocked.

"Oh um, why me though I mean there's Puck, Sam… PUCK" Kurt says shocked at the question. "And besides you have the flu why are thinking about sex you should be thinking about getting back better, Nationals is right around the corner."

"Okay stop your bullshit and just help me" Finn hissed as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase my question, why me?" Kurt asked as Finn sighed.

"Because you are good at what you do" Finn said as Kurt folds his arm.

"Good at what?" Kurt asked frustrating Finn more.

"Good at giving it to Quinn in bed. I need to know your secret because as people say "When you see a female with a glow on them and their jolly for like the hold day is because they got it good the night before." And you see that glow on Quinn almost every day. I need to know how you do it, because I want to see that glow on Rachel for once so please tell me" Finn begged as Kurt sighed.

"It really isn't some huge science problem Finn, when I had my first time with Quinn it was magical. I believe I was good because she was moaning a lot so I believe I've done well for my first time, the second time we did it I explore her body trying to find all the spots on her that make her go insane when I touch it or fuck it hehe. And I succeeded because I find all and I used it to my advantage to make her cum without even entering her. So if you want to know how to get this "Glow" on Rachel first find out what's her sex fantasy what turns her on the most." Kurt stated looking at Finn who looks confused. "Aren't you going to take notes?"

"Oh sorry be right back." Finn says as he raced upstairs for a book and a pen.

Then sitting on a stool, he then pulled his phone out and begins to dial Quinn's number.

Sitting on the bed reading the contract Kurt made for Quinn to sign and read, hearing her phone ringing she picks it up and answer it.

"Yes Darling." She answered.

"Hey um, whenever we have sex a night and then the next day, do you feel happy in a way like nothing would never let you down… your very jolly—

"The Glow" Quinn finished.

"Yes that"

"Then yes I have that glow, what about it?" Quinn asked as he smiled.

"Oh well as soon as I walked thru the door Finn came down the stairs and then demanded me to give him sex advice because he wants to see that glow on Rachel weird huh" Kurt asked as she giggled.

"Yes as you say it, it is weird but I think you should help him maybe Rachel getting her freak on more often can help her normal meter grow a little." Quinn says as Kurt chuckled.

"Maybe your right then okay let me go give my amazing sex advice to my Step-Brother." Kurt chuckled as she smiled at his cuteness.

"Okay, bye my Dominant" Quinn teased as she hanged up before he could reply and went back to her contract reading all the freakiness her dominant boyfriend wants her to do, it's very exciting and arousing reading it!

Kurt looking at his phone biting his lip at her calling him her Dominant he just chuckled and turn seeing Finn walking down the stairs.

"Okay I got pen and paper give me every thing." Finn says excited but let's out a few coughs along the way.

"Okay first you should find out what's her most precious sex dream and what she love to the most in bed"

"Okay" Finn agrees while he writes.

"Then when you find out what it is pick a good night like a Friday night where you two are free, and make that sex dream come true for her. Knowing Rachel it has to be something dramatic and maybe will involves singing but just do it no matter what. And while you're doing that explore her body touch, kiss, suck spots on her and if she makes a high moan or groan look at her and well you know the face she makes when you do something pleasurable right? Right?"

"Yes I do Kurt"

"Then if she makes that face you find a spot. And as we are on "Spots" did you ever finger her?" Kurt asked as Finn clears his throat as his face turn from pale to red.

"Um yeah" Finn said scratching his head as Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It didn't go good I didn't cut my nails."

"No, Finn is you serious!" Kurt growled in disappointment.

"I didn't know I needed to that"

"Of course you have to Finn, imagine having someone fingering your butthole with machete Finn!" Kurt hissed as Finn squirm uncomfortably at the image and how it would feel.

"Okay god I will cut my nails" Finn says as he starts biting them.

"Okay, well there's a spot in her, that when you touch while you…finger her, when you touch it, it sends her crazy she screams and moan loudly and then get either crazy horny after or just crashes moves slow like a zombie" Kurt said seeing a shocked Finn. "I know it sounds odd, but it's true when you finger just curl your finger up and you will feel it and when you do just slide your fingers against it a little and sit back and see the magic. First time that happen with me and Lucy and I was shocked hehe"

Writing down what Kurt just said, Finn can't believe that his former gay step-brother know all this stuff!

"Okay one more thing." Kurt said as he gets up "Make her cum first before you, do anything to not cum before her you have to get her to scream your name before you scream hers okay"

"But how I mean it feels so good I can't control it Kurt" Finn said as Kurt chuckled.

"Just hold back, that's what I do and Lucy has at least two before I cum. Just take in a deep breath do what you do when you're in a important meeting and can't go and pee, hold it." Kurt said as Finn nods.

"Okay hold it up like when you don't want to pee" Finn says to himself while he writes down.

"Now that's all you need to see that glow and if you wanna know more just ask me." Kurt said as heads to stairs. "Oh I forgot make sure you pee before you fuck okay?"

Finn looking at him with his mouth open then hops off the stool and runs over to him and hugs him.

"Thanks bro, you're the best step-bro ever!" Finn said as Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome bro, now go upstairs and lie down you're still sick big guy" Kurt said pushing him upstairs.

"Okay ok" Finn giggled as they walk up the stairs, Finn standing outside his room then looked at Kurt again. "And keep this between us okay"

"Okay" Kurt said as he taps him on the shoulder and walks down to his room.

Seeing his hair bouncing while he walks, he then sighed in envy that the word out now in school since the beginning of this Month that _Kurt Hummel hair is so super-hot And Kurt got so hunkier!_ _Ugh! It's annoying!_

"And Kurt!" Finn called as Kurt stopped and looked over to him. "Can you cut your hair a little—

"No! Why the hell would I do that?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"I don't know because every girl at school wants to get in your pants!" He teased making Kurt chuckled.

"Oh Finny, no other girl isn't going to get in my pants except Ms Lucy Fabray." Kurt said as Finn rolled his eyes and wipes his running nose in his sleeve. "And besides…I think it's affecting Lucy she's been staring at it recently and yanking on it when I hit that spot in her while I screw hair and playing with. Actually I waked up in the middle of the night a time and felt her finger in my hair playing around with it. So no I'm not cutting it"

Continuing to his room Finn growled.

"Can you—

"I'm not shaving either Finny." Slowing down he looked back at him. "Maybe a cut and a shave every month wouldn't hurt. Don't want to be caveman by the end of month haha"

Heading in his room he closed the door.

Finn smiling to himself, then sighed and looked at the list and walks into his room. _He's so lucky he doesn't even know it._

* * *

><p><strong>6:36 pm<strong>

"Quinn can you hand me the garlic powder?" Ms Fabray asked Quinn as she nods and went into the spice cupboard over her head and takes it out. Handing her it Quinn leans against the counter and sighed.

"Mom, isn't Kurt sweet?" Quinn said as Ms Fabray look at her.

"Yes dear of course, he's good to you, respects our family a good father figure to Beth although she isn't his and more important he's good to you. Of course he's sweet, what's going on with you too?"

"He wants me to connect back to "Lucy" my true self." Quinn said as Ms Fabray raised an eyebrow. "He wants me, to dye back my hair and wear these glasses until he say I can stop."

"Really that's amazing Quinny!" Ms Fabray said happily. "He really loves you, and in "You" I mean both "Quinn" and "Lucy"

"I know but I really like being Quinn" Quinn says.

"But he loves your true self the one you came crying in my arms after school when the boy you liked said "you're ugly and that no one wouldn't like you". He likes that girl you thought no one wouldn't love, isn't that perfect dear. Let him love Lucy too not only Quinn can get some of his love." Her mother said as Quinn sighed.

Kurt then walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen to get some snacks he feels really famish and a bag of chips will full him back up. As he got his chips, he then turns to see Carol now about to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh hey step-mom, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as she looked at him and smile.

"Yes anything dear" Carol replied.

"Well Lucy and I have been thinking that, you, dad, Ms Fabray and Lucy have dinner a night, you know to get thing on track for the future." Kurt said as Carol frown.

"Hmm, a dinner with a girl who tried to stick my son with a baby and her goodie two shoes mother…I don't think that's a good idea I mean I accept your relationship with her dear but I don't think I would want to do that" Carol said.

Kurt who's now furious then sighed, as he walks over to her.

"It's just a dinner what do think she would do hold us at gun point!" Kurt hissed as Carol look at him seeing a very angry Kurt, he looks more like his father when angry.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want to do it." Carol says.

"Oh come on you are sitting having dinner that's all. You know what you still may not accept Lucy but I do; I accept her family, her crazy past everything about. Because one day she will be your daughter-in-law if you like or not" Kurt growled back.

Walking away from her, he storms upstairs. Standing there, in shocked by his behaviour she never saw him this angry since she met her dad. He really does care about that girl.

As he walked to his bedroom door his father just came out the bathroom.

"Wow, son you're actually still home taught you were over at Lucy house. It's like you live there now, since you're always there." Burt teased as Kurt look at him soaking in what he said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked as his father looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"I mean you're always there, your never home only time I see you is when your helping me in the garage" Burt replied. "Does she need you there all the time? If she does, then son she's very clingy"

"And even if she is, is that a problem?" Kurt asked folding his arms.

"No just making sure, you have her check—

"Wow! Finn do you have a problem with Quinn also!?" Kurt shouted to Finn who's in his bedroom.

"No, not at all!" Finn shouted back as Kurt sighed.

"FINN I'M SERIOUS!" Kurt says angrily.

"Okay a little!" Finn shouted back as Kurt growled again.

"Why!?" Kurt asked as the door open.

Peeking out his room, Finn then looks at him.

"Well every time Quinn's over here, you guys are either talking lovey dovey baby talk to each other or you guys are locked in your room and there's a lot of sex sounds coming out of there and since my room is just across the corridors I can hear a lot" Finn said sheepishly.

"See everyone in this house have a problem with my girlfriend! My step mom doesn't like Lucy and her mother, my father thinks she clingy and my step-brother has complains because I make noisy love to her. You know what since you guys have a problem with her, she wouldn't be over here no more. And well dad since you don't get to see me because of Lucy, you literary wouldn't see me anymore" Kurt said as he storms into his room.

"Son, what are saying here?" Burt asked as Carol walked up the stairs and stood next to him.

"I'm saying that, I will be staying at Lucy for a while. Since you guys hate it when we express our love to the world, her "Clingyness", and just don't LIKE HER. I would be over at her house for a while so doing that you guys wouldn't see her over here. Have a good night I will come back in the morning for rest of my clothes and school materials. Have a good night" Kurt said as he walks past them and head down the stairs. Going to the front door he takes his keys.

"Can you cut your damn hair son?" Burt asked as Kurt as Kurt stopped by the door.

"For the fourth time, NO!" Kurt shouted as he heads out the door.

"What just happen?" Finn asked stupefy

"I don't know" Carol replied

* * *

><p>Ms Fabray who's washing up the dishes since her and Quinn had dinner then heard the doorbell.<p>

"Hmm who's coming here it's late" Ms Fabray says as she walks over to the door and opens it to see a smiling Kurt in is pj's.

"Kurt Honey, come in" Ms Fabray said pulling him inside as she close the door. "What's wrong, did Quinn call you?"

"No I call myself over here, I just had a fight with my household members and I need some time away from them. Can I—

"Yes stay here as long as you want, your always welcome here honey. Quinn just went to bed go on up."

"Thank you Ms Fabray really thank you any help you want around the house I'll help okay" Kurt said as he nods smiling at him.

"Okay son, go on have rest. I'll see you in the morning. I'm just going to dry up the remaining of dishes, lock up and head to bed also." She said as he smiled.

"Okay well goodnight"

"Goodnight dear" she reply as he turns and heads up the stairs.

Standing in front Quinn's bedroom door, he slowly opens the door and gets in. Seeing his sleeping angel under bright white sheets that shimmer in the moonlight from the window, he just smiled and closed the door behind him. Slowly walking up to her, he then stood by the bed looking down at her.

Moving hair from her face too look at her clearly, he then sit down on the bed. Putting his feet up lying down next to her he then pulled the other half of sheets over him. And turn facing her.

"No matter what others say about you, I will always love you Lucy. I don't care if they don't accept you I do. And I will always love you no matter what happens to us." He whispers to her as he kisses her head.

Muttering, she then open briefly and saw a dark finger next to her.

"Kurty?" She called as he nods and holds her against him.

"Yes it's Kurty"

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Quinn asked trying to sit up but he stops her pushing her back to lie down.

"I'm fine baby, we will talk in the morning let's just go to sleep." Kurt suggested.

"Okay, well Good night" She said as he pulls her tighter against him cocooning her with his protection of love.

"Good night baby."

Closing her eyes she smiled being in her Kurty arms as she falls back to sleep.

He watched her sleep for 20 minutes and then kissed her head and falls to sleep.

No one wouldn't hurt you when I'm alive….no one

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, she then saw a white ceiling once again, morning light burning thru the window making her room very bright. Turning around looking at her Kurty next to her. Smiling brightly seeing her cutie still asleep she just kissed his face, his nose, chin, cheeks, forehead everything just to wake him up. Opening his eyes, he then saw a smiling blonde looking directly at him.<p>

"Good morning beautiful" He greeted as she moves and sit on his lap.

"Good morning handsome" Quinn replied making him smile.

"Can I get a kiss for being handsome?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you can" Quinn says

Before she can lean into him he take her by the face and pulled her down into a kiss, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. Trying to pull away, since he's gnawing on her now she gets free and looks down at him.

"Well that wasn't a kiss but more like you chewing my mouth off." Quinn says as Kurt chuckles.

"I know I just love tasting you." Kurt says as she smiles wider.

Sitting back on his lap, she looks at her alarm seeing that it's getting late and they have to go to school.

"Wait a minute, how come you snuck into my bed last night." Quinn asked as his charming smile disappears with a serious and kinda angry expression.

"It's just back home I need some distance from them." Kurt says as Quinn frown.

"Why what happen?" She asked.

"Remember when we were planning for a dinner where your mom, my dad and carol talk and connect to each other. I asked carol last night and she said no." Kurt says as Quinn frown realizing why she said no. "When I asked she reacted like she doesn't you and your mom over what happen with you and Finn. Obviously I got very angry at her and we had an argument and then with that happening, my dad made this comment of me being over here a lot and he thinks you're clingy him saying that pissed me off more. And then when I realize that everyone in my house have a problem with you Finn said something about us being to lovey dovey when your over. So I got so angry at them I decided that I needed some time away from them so that's why I'm here."

Quinn hearing that sighed, but tried to cover up the disappointment.

"Oh well stay over here for a while, I will help you pick up your things for school and after school we can pick up the rest of your clothes." Quinn said as Kurt saw that look in her eyes. "I have at least two pair of jeans and some of your T-shirts and shoes here so, you will just dress we will go over at your house get your bags and head for school okay." Quinn says as he nods.

Getting up off of him she then gets off the bed and heads over to her closet taking out her clothes for today and his clothes also.

Kurt looking at her then sighed as he gets up and walks over to her. Gradually holding her hips he then lean his face into the back of her head and sniffs in her scent, pulling her closer to him. A flush appeared and she tried to ignore it and continued what she's doing. Feeling her resistance, he then moved to her neck and begins kissing it. Squirming she bits on her lip trying to calm herself by counting to 10 in her mind.

_1…_

Her night gown rises up slowly.

_2…_

His hand slighter up her gown heading to breast as he cups one.

_Shit why didn't wear bra!_

_3…_

Biting down on her neck, he nibbles his way to her jawline knowing that would increase his chances.

"Kurt stop" She says bitterly but with a yern of desperation as she closed her eyes. _Jesus Christ she can't take him anymore._

Another hand went from her waist making its way to the intentions in her underwear.

"Stop?" He asked her in her ear as she nods.

Hearing the humming moan she's making silently in the back of her throat, she nods in eyes as she moves her hands in front holding his as he smirks.

"Oh yeah only three times a week, then this the first time then." He rasps.

Gulping hard, her brain tells her hands to let go as she did. Continuing its journey, it finally reached its destination and parks on her core.

Pulling away she turns and looks at him, seeing him smiling at her with those eyes she gulps hard again.

"You're so vulnerable when get all soft on me, I love it a lot it drives me crazy" He says holding her waist again. "I just want to fuck you hold day"

Leaning his forehead on hers he then bit down on his lips and giggles.

"But sadly I can't"

Kissing her lips he bits down on it making her gnaw back.

Squeezing her hips, she runs her hands thru his hair hands moving her behind her he squeezes her ass.

"Kurt, we need to stop" She says.

Pulling away from her lips, he gazed into soft hazel eyes. Snuggling his face on hers, he groan in frustration and let her go.

"Okay I've stop, what now?" He asked backing away from her.

"School?"

"No" He says.

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling to go anymore" Kurt replied.

"Kurt we have to go to school." Quinn says turning back to her closet as she took out some clothes and walks over to her bed. Resting her clothes down on the bed, Kurt then sit down on the bed and look at her pleading to her like a puppy. Looking at her cute boyfriend she sighs, and sit next to him.

"What is the matter with you?" Quinn asked as he tints his head raising an eyebrow. "You always, have this look in your eyes, this look you give me it drives me insane. Why do you do that to me, besides the fact that you seduce in an extreme way, why?"

Smiling, he then leans closer and kisses her again. Already gave into it, she holds his face and kisses back.

"You haven't answered my question" She says as she let go of his mouth and just leaned her forehead on his.

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt asked as she giggles.

"Yes"

"Quinn!" Ms Fabray shouted downstairs, as Quinn pulled away looking at the door.

"What!?" She answered.

"It's getting late what you guys are doing!?" Ms Fabray asked as she looked at him again and kisses his forehead and then got up as she head to door leaving him. Smiling to himself, he lay back down and curled up in her sheets feeling so fuzzy inside.

"It's almost 8 why aren't you dress yet?" Ms Fabray asked

"I have got up late Kurt and I will get dress and be there before the first period." Quinn said.

"Okay well I'm off to work don't forget to lock up" Ms Fabray says as she picks up her bag and leaves.

Looking back at the stairs she then walks back to her room, as she walks in hearing the shower on, walking in the bathroom she saw him now about to squeeze some soap on a cloth.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her eyes wonder down to certain parts of his body.

"Getting ready for school?" He answered as he blushes seeing how she's looking at him. "Eyes up here Lucy"

Looking back up, she smiles sheepishly.

"Didn't you just say that you don't want to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yes I did but I changed my mind because if we stay home you would be tied to that bed, and I will make endless love to you more which is way more than 3 three times." Kurt states as she shivers. "And that's against the agreement isn't it?"

Nodding in yes, he then smiled at her, and begins to lather his skin with a cloth.

Hearing her heavy breathing, his eyes then looked at her seeing he skin heating up as her cheeks burns a shade of red. Smiling at her he really loves it when she's the one that is drooling at him. He then moves the cloth to down there as her eyes follow seeing his cock being sensitive to the obviously cold water he has on it almost looked hard. Her mouth begins to water and she think her arousal is dripping from her underwear. That perfect pale body is hers has her name written all over it. Seeing him soaping back up to his chest he then looked back at her and bit his lip.

"Do you like what you see Lucy?" He asked turning to face her as the water hit his hair.

"Yeah I do" She says bitting on her lip also. "Why are you showering with cold water?"

"Because I want to" He says with a grin.

"No because when you bathe with cold water—

"My cock gets hard?" He finishes before her making her gulp as his eyes switch to grey. "And so what if my cock is hard?"

Gasping for words she then looked away. Looking away from her also, he then turns the temperature on the shower to warm.

"Instead of standing there exploiting your arousal at me, how about you join me?"

Hurrying to take of her gown and underwear, she then walked in standing in front that temple of hotness he then grins as his eyes trailed down her body making him close the shower door.

Pulling up at his house, he looked at her seeing her looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"Be right back okay" Kurt says as she looked at him and nods in yes.<p>

Pecking her lips, he then opens the door and getting out the car as he walks up to his house.

Entering his house, he then looks around seeing that no one is around he hurried up the stairs. Entering his bedroom he grabs his backpack and shoves everything that was on his study table and shoves it in. Looking around just to make sure he has everything, then sighing in satisfaction. He then heads out his room and closed the door locking it. Then hurrying back down the stairs he saw Finn in the kitchen, whispering a: _Shit_ to himself he then holds in his breath and continues his way to the front door.

Finn then noticing Kurt he then looks out the window seeing Quinn waiting outside in his car.

"Hey Bro, what's going on—

"I'm only here for my backpack that's it. I'm still angry at you guys." Kurt hissed as Finn sighed.

"I know I'm sorry about that is just I want to be that way with Rachel and well every time I try it doesn't work that's why I ask for advice. I don't hate Quinn she's my friend and fellow glee clubber why would I hate her?" Finn says as Kurt sighed.

"Okay I forgive you but whiles your home again today can you talk to your mother and step-father because I'm still very angry at them, and the only time I will be home again is if they accept Lucy that's it" Kurt states as he opens the door and heads out side.

Walking up to his car, he gets in and throws his bag in the backseat and then puts back on his seatbelt.

"That was fast, is everything okay?" Quinn says as Kurt nods and kissed her.

"Everything is fine baby; let's just go it's getting late" Kurt says as he faced front.

Looking at him, his free hand then moved to her thigh and holds her caressing her while they drove down the streets.

* * *

><p>Sitting in physics class, Kurt was doing his worksheet that the teacher handed out. And from time to time he would hear Blaine letting out some giggles while he sits behind him. Irritating him because he was doing that for the hold period, Kurt then look up at the clock seeing that the class is almost finished he grins time for glee club.<p>

Kurt then hurries up his last questions and then gets up taking everyone attention.

"Mr Clark, I have finished and there's only 5 more minutes left. And since I'm the first to finished I suggest that should leave early because I really can't stay in this class anymore. Do you agree?" Kurt asked.

Looking at him a depressed Mr Clark who has the world of stress just waved him off as he looks back at his papers. Smiling in relief he heads to his desk, Blaine who then realized that he was irritating Kurt. Looking at him rushing just so he can go and be with girlfriend he sighed and looks back at his phone as he saw another message from Sebastian and smiles as he types back. Kurt putting his bag on his shoulder then raced out the classroom and down the halls heading down the halls.

* * *

><p>Now in Glee Club, Kurt was sitting next to his Lucy while they wait for Mr Shu, the glee club was noisy as always and everyone was waiting patiently for their song list for Nationals. Mr Shu then walk in with papers in his hand as everyone pays attention.<p>

"Okay everyone here's your song sheet" Mr Shu says as he hands each of them one. "Kurt and Quinn I will need you two to stay back for at least an hour for a brief rehearsal."

Everyone just hanged out for a while and then Kurt, Quinn and Mr Shu, begin rehearsal.

"So Mr Shu" Kurt begins "What do we have to do?"

"Just let me her your voices again by singing this song for me and then I can know what song best suits you"

Giving them a paper that has a song on it, both knowing the song. Mr shu then begins the intro to BackHouse-Okay on the piano.

Quinn then look at Kurt, and nods at her for her to start.

"_I like your smil__e_

_ but even introductions need to last awhile_

_ Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong_

_ And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone"_

Kurt then joins in with her as they both sung the chorus:

"_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine_

_ It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_ There's things that I could say_

_ But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay"_

Mr Shu looking at them in amazement, wondering why he didn't make them couples all the time. Kurt then sing the next verse, while Quinn reads along following him.

"_So there you are Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar_

_ A hole in your heart_

_ And the same for m__e_

_ Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free"_

Now singing the chorus together Mr Shu face light up with joy

"_There is no upper hand_

_ I'm giving you mine_

_ It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_ There's things that I could say_

_ But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay"_

Still singing together, Kurt and Quinn then smile at each other because they song so good together when they sing.

"_Shelter my eyes from the sun,_

_ And wait for the birds to fly by_

_ Trying to reach everyone_

_ I know what you're feeling inside_

_ Deep in my head now it's like I'm dreaming goodbye_

_There is no upper hand_

_ I'm giving you mine_

_ It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_ There's things that I could say_

_ But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay_

_ Want to let you know that it's all okay_

_ Want to let you know..._

_ That it's all okay"_

The song then finished and Kurt and Quinn look at Mr Shu as he gets up clapping at them.

"Very good guys, I know a perfect song for two, you guys are our secret weapon for Nationals."

"Thanks Mr Shu" Quinn says as he walks over to the piano again and begins going thru his flies.

"And Kurt can you cut your hair?" Mr Shu asked making Kurt annoyed.

"And the word is No" Kurt singed sweetly to him making Quinn giggle as he took her hand and guides her out the room.

Looking at them, he looks back at his papers.

"Jesus what are they feeding those kids?"

* * *

><p>Now in the car heading home, Kurt and Quinn was still excited by how they sang back at school they sound really good together!<p>

Kurt looking at Quinn who's in her phone texting Mercedes, his hand then holds her thigh he normally does when they are driving. Looking up at him she smiled and went back to her phone.

Pulling up at his house, Kurt then begins to unbuckle his sit belt. As Quinn quickly comes off her phone, ad holds his hand as he looks at her.

"Can I come and help? Please?" She asked as Kurt sighed and nods.

"We are just going to get my clothes, back out okay?" Kurt states as she nods quickly.

Coming out the car they walked to his front door, going in they saw Finn and his mother sitting in the living room watching television. Carol then saw them as she gets up and walks over to them.

"Can I speak to you two for a second?" Carol asked as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why to say how much you don't trust her again—

"Kurt wait let her talk" Quinn says holding his hand as he sighs.

"Kurt I'm sorry, for what I said about Quinn. And Quinn, the reason why I don't really like you if because of what happen with Finn and you I mean, you tried to stick him with a baby that wasn't his—

"I know, I'm very sorry I was so stupid before I thought by making Finn think Beth was his he would be a better father than Puck. I was very immature then and I didn't think about how others felt afterwards, but I really want us to connect because one day I want to be Mrs Lucy Hummel and the only way that can happen is if both of our family connects. I wouldn't betray Kurt the way I betrayed Finn, because if you notice for yourself he changed me. I'm not the bitchy head cheerleader blonde like before." Quinn says as Kurt smiled at her while Carol looks at her shocked at she's hearing. "So let's start over: Hi I'm Lucy Fabray and you are?"

Smiling at her she then takes her hand in a handshake.

"Carol Hummel" Carol replies as they smile at each other. "And yes I and Kurt's father would love to have dinner with you and your mom."

Kurt smiling happily he then holds his Lucy next to him.

"Everything is just coming into place, for the future." Kurt says happily as Quinn look at him.

"I know!" She said.

"Well your father had a rough day at work today so he's sleeping and he wanted to know when you're coming back home?" Carol asked.

Looking at his Lucy, she then smiled at him again as he sighed.

"Maybe next week." Kurt says as carol nods in agreement.

"Well okay I will tell your father" Carol says. "It was nice meeting you Lucy"

"You too Mrs Hummel" Quinn replied as they smile at each other.

"Well I'm just going to get some clothes for the rest of the week." Kurt says as he let go of his Lucy as heads upstairs.

"By the time, how about we go over a date for dinner night?" Carol said to Quinn.

Nodding at her they then walked over to the kitchen since there have the nearest calendar.

Coming back downstairs with a dufflebag, he then saw Carol and his Lucy Laughing at something Quinn is showing her on her phone.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as Quinn hid her phone.

"Nothing, nothing funny hehe." Kurt says.

"You too should get on over there; there was a news feed on an expecting blackout in the neighbourhood tonight." Carol says as Kurt nods.

"Well goodnight" Kurt says as he takes Quinn by the hand.

"Bye Mrs Hummel" Quinn says waving at her.

"Bye Ms Fabray"

Heading out the house Kurt then dragged her to his car as they gets in.

* * *

><p>Now walking in Quinn's house, Kurt locked the door behind him.<p>

"When is your Mom coming home?" Kurt asked as Quinn head to the kitchen she did come home already she's just out "Hanging out with friends" Quinn says showing quotation marks on her fingers, Kurt then chuckles as he walks over to her.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"She says she's hanging out with her friends but instead she's out with this guy name Steve" Quinn says organising candles for the blackout.

Smiling he holds her as he whispered:

"Well your Mom should get some fun also, you can't be the only one getting her freak on" Kurt slurred as she chuckles.

"Your right can't be selfish." Quinn says she turns and look at him.

All the lights then cut off and there they are standing in darkness.

"There goes the lights" Kurt giggled.

* * *

><p>After putting candles around the house so they can see, they were now sitting down in the living room. Clothes on the floor since they had to take off some clothes because it's very hot, sitting dear being bored Quinn then looked at him, seeing him shirtless as she bits her lip.<p>

_First time since the agreement Lucy, you can pounce._

Looking around she then spots a couple of red plastic cups in the cupboard that was open, raising an eyebrow she smiled as she gets up and heads down to the basement, Kurt looking at her raising an eyebrow. Seeing her acting busy all of sudden…_Oh Lucy what do are you up to?_

Coming out the basement, she had 2 ping pong balls in her hands and a bottle of _Brewmeister Armageddon_ under her arm.

"Oh Kurty?" Quinn called as she stands next to the dinner table. "Want to play a game?"

Looking at her he gets up and walks over to her, looking at the bottle of beer he looked at it dumbly. Getting the cups she brought 12, watching her clear the dinner he then saw her laying out the cups on table. Realizing what game she's preparing for he smirks.

"Beer pong?" Kurt asked. "I hope that you substitute the beer with juice or something?"

"No tonight is the night where you have your first drink" Quinn says. "And you will have it while you play beer pong with your girlfriend."

"Whoa whoa…whoa" Kurt says trying to slow her down. "Lucy I don't drink, never"

"Please for me it would be so much fun" Quinn says putting on her puppy dog face.

Looking at her for a sec, he groaned as he kissed her.

Squealing happily because he agreed, she went on the other side of the table to layout the other cups. Kurt then looks back the bottle of beer as is eyes widen seeing the name properly.

"Is this _Brewmeister Armageddon_, the world strongest beer? Lucy, are you serious" Kurt asked stupefied as she nods biting her bottom lip. "Lucy I saw Finn and Sam did a dare on drinking one bottle of this and they knocked out almost unconscious!"

Walking back over to him she then kissed him, as he hand cups his crotch.

"I know you, you are strong…stronger than them so I know you can handle it. If I can do it you can" Quinn whispers against his lips.

Seeing that look in her eyes, his imagination went wild and well he did what normal guys would do…he think with his penis.

Nodding in yes, Quinn squealed again as she hopes over to the other end of the table.

"Okay let me explain this to since it's your first time playing it: The object of the game is to get rid of your opponent's cups first by shooting the ping pong balls in them like basketball. All cups that you make are to be drank by the opponent and set off to the side. The loser of the game has to drink all cups left over on the table." Quinn says as Kurt nods getting familiar with it because of seeing it on tv. "You can shoot the ping pong ball by just throwing it or you can bounce it like this—

Bouncing her ping pong ball on the table, it then land in one of his cups as he raised an eyebrow realizing that she's good at this and that he's doomed.

"Understand?" Quinn asked.

Nodding in yes, she walks back over to him as he grabs his vest off the floor and hands him it.

"Put this back on" She commanded as he puts it on.

"Why it's very hot Lucy?" Kurt says as she nods.

"Yes I know but let me explained what happens to the winner and the loser." Quinn says walking to her end of the table.

"The winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser…anything they want" Quinn says with that look in her eyes again as he gulps hard. "And also the reason why I told you to put back on your vest is because if I get rid of your first 3 cups you take off your vest, if you get rid of my first 3 cups since I'm only in my bra and panties I have to take off my bra, then so fort with the rest of the cups you take the reminding of your clothes. Understand?"

"Yeah I do, you're very freaky Lucy. But who did you played this version of beer pong with though?" Kurt asked as she looks at him, raising and eyebrow.

"No one I just made up this version stupid" Quinn teased as he chuckles. "And even if I did it with someone else…is that a problem?"

"Actually yes because you are mine, only mine" Kurt says as he giggles.

"Okay Mr Hummel, so do want to start first?" Quinn asked as he nods and picks up one of his ping pong balls and aim for one of her cups and tosses it. Surprisingly it went into her cups as Quinn smiled in surprise as she picks up her cups taking out the ball as she take it to the head as Kurt watch in shock.

Resting the cup aside, she shakes off the feeling and looks back at him.

"My turn" She says happily.

Bouncing her ball on the table, it landed in one of his cups as he gulps hard looking at it.

"Go on drink up honey" She cheers as he nods and takes it up. Holding his nose Kurt then took it to his head while Quinn looks on I excitement. Emptying the cup he rest it aside as Quinn suppressed a laugh when she saw his face. He then begins to cough deadly making Quinn looks more carefully to see if he's okay.

"Kurty baby, are you okay?" Quinn asked as he looks back at her with a red face and watering eyes.

"Yes I am, I just almost died!" He growled as she laughs at him.

"Oh stop being a baby!" She laughs as the burning sensation in his throat stopped and chuckles at how she's laughing.

"Whatever, now you drink up?" He hissed as he takes up two of his balls and tried a little shot of sending both of them in her cups and surprisingly it landed as Quinn eyes widen so as Kurt. "It landed! Oh yeah drink up Lucy"

Still shocked at how he scored two cups she just chuckled smiling at him.

"You're better than I expected." She says as she begins drinking.

"Uh huh now off with your bra" He says excited as she nods and take it off.

Looking at her twins, his mouth gets dry as he slowly gets hard.

Seeing how he looking, her eyes then spot his tent. Giggling softly she then snaps her fingers making him move his eye from twins to her eyes. Drinking the last loser cup she then rests it aside as she toss her two and It landed in his two cups.

"Drink up and get shirtless Kurty" She says as he groaned and takes off his vest and begins to dink his two loser cups, his eyes lock at her tits his mind getting faded quickly as his eyes got heavy.

"Okay it's my— As he hiccups loudly making her laugh again since she's fading also one more drink and she would be angry drunk and being angry drunk will spoil the moment so she have to make him lose. –Turn" he finishes as he picks up a ball and his eyes lock at her twins again tosses the ball as it failed to land in a cup bouncing off the table. Smirking, she then chuckles silently.

"Dammit!" He growled as he takes the cup to his head.

It's her turn and bouncing her ball again, it went in as she screeched happily.

Groaning he takes his loser cup to head, tossing it aside he just clenched his hands down on the table looking directly at her with heavy drunk eyes.

"I know what you are doing, you sexy seductive girl" he slurred as she smiles giving him an innocent look.

"What am I doing?" She asked.

"You're using your hotness to distract me so I can lose!?" He states as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"No I'm not baby I'm just playing along" Quinn says sweetly.

"LIAR!" He shouted startling her making her suppressed another laugh. "You can try but I'm gonna win!"

Picking up his ball his eyes trailed down to her breasts again as he slaps himself—

"NO DON"T LOOK AT HER!" He shouted at himself as he looks at one of cups now seeing it double he blinks as he throws it in and once again it bounces off. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Looking at him in amazement, he's funny when he's drunk. So she skips her turn and let him try again just for him to lose faster.

"Remember this is your last cup honey" Quinn warned as he rolls his eyes.

Kissing the ball, he then blows on it as he tosses it. Landing in between two cups, they both cross they fingers. The ball then moves almost falling into her cup but instead falls off.

Letting out roar in anger he then begin stomp and jump up and down muttering some incoherent curse words while she laughs loudly at him.

"Come on, take off those boxers sexy and drink up." Quinn teased sliding down her remind cups as she slowly walk over to him. Drinking up his reminding cups quickly while he drags down his boxers, then stopping him from finishing his last glass she takes it and drinks the rest, resting it back down she then holds his face and kissed him as they share the reminding if beer that was in her mouth. Pulling away she cups his crotch and kisses him again as they both moaned. Kurt's hand then went between her legs as he rubs her clit. Groaning again, she just let go of his mouth.

"Go to my room" Quinn says smiling at him.

Walking up the stairs Kurt who was staggering, holding on to the ledge to walk the rest.

Staggering herself she controlled it, and cleans up the table and pick up the clothes on the bed.

"LUCY, GET YOUR SEXY ASS UP HERE!" Kurt shouted who was still staggering by the stairs.

Chuckling Quinn then dumps the cups in the sink and heads up the stairs taking him by the hand she then pulls him upright. Dragging him to her room, she then pulls him inside locking the door behind her.

Kurt staggered over to her bed and sits down smiling at her lazily.

Walking up to him, Kurt then holds her by the hips smiling up at her.

Taking off her underwear Kurt then pulls her even closer, Kissing heading the intentions below the bone Quinn then tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Running her finger thru his hair she bits down her lip and forms a fist in it.

"Right there baby, right there" Quinn whispered

Lifting up one of her legs to get down in there, her moans get higher almost like a pig squealing. Tighting her fingers in his hair, almost cumming she groan his name as he unsticks his face from between her legs and looks up at her. Looking down at him she growls and looks down at him.

"Gosh I want ride you like a horse right now."

Hiccupping at her she then growls again and kisses him. Walking away from him, she walked over to her 'nightstand and takes out a condom. Looking back at him, seeing him looking like he's stoned she giggles and climbs on the bed. Kurt then looks at her and crawled up her as she kneels down on the bed and pulls him into a kiss.

"Do you want me´ She whispered to him.

"Uh-huh" Kurt answered.

"Do you want to shove your cock in me?"

"Yes,"

Hands unwrapping the condom she rolls it on him and looked deep in his eyes.

He pulled her over his lap and looked at her again.

"Shove it in me" She commanded as he grins.

Feeling it once again making its way into her, he then kissed her calming her down. Her eyebrows slighted sadly and her body burned another shade of red.

Biting her lips strangled moaned came out of her and so they both pick up the pace.

Hands moved gradually to her thighs, sinking his fingers in it he pulls her closer making his cock penetrate deeper wrapping her legs around him, she finally sits perfectly on his cock. Holding his face up for her to look deep into his eyes seeing them sparkle before her, lips red quivering a little, rosey cheeks _Jeez he's cute when he's aroused! _Hands on her hips he moved her up and down slow and hard his cock dives into her. Looking at her staring straight down into his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers he kissed her lips briefly and squeezes her hips moving her faster which drove her crazy. A cry of his name came out her lips softly as he smiles and moves his hand down to her ass squeezing there now she bits her lip as her body shudders in pleasure. Kissing her jawline, he then raised an eyebrow when he heard the word "_More" _being repeated in his ear looking at her seeing her eyes closed while she bits her own lips hard.

"More I want more baby please don't stop now please" She begged as he then cringed in arousal so as his penis as he tries to hold himself back from cumming. Gulping hard, he felt her begins to grind while she fucks him harder, hearing wet slapping noises sweat trickled down the side of his face as he gulps hard again. Looking down seeing his cock penetrating her hole…him fucking her hole—HIM making love to her, this fucking sexy ass blonde! How he reached here it's so amazing! _Oh my god this is surreal!_

Her grinding then made his cock hit her _Spot _while she squirms as she holds in a moan. Opening her eyes she then stared straight into his eyes seeing him looking at her with bugged eyes full of lust. _Fuck he looks stoned!_

Seeing her staring at him without blinking he gulps once again, holding his face she smiled at him as she begins to move faster, finally blinking she then lets out another strangled moan as her body vibrates and a whimpering sound came out of her telling him that she's about to cum. Being faded and fucking each other at the same time didn't feel any better inside and Kurt couldn't hold it any longer when he saw her orgasm in a making. Moaning loudly, he closes his as he finally cums.

Feeling him emptying himself in her again she bits her lip silencing herself again she just smiled at him as her bomb went off. Squirming from the aftershocks Kurt moaned her name while he looks in her eyes sparkling hazel eyes he just smiled as he sinks his head in her neck. To her surprized, she then heard him begin to sob. Looking down at him, she realised he hit the last stage of being drunk. The Crying stage.

"I Love You so much!" Kurt sobs as she blushed kissing his head.

"I Love you to Kurty" Quinn whispered to him.

"I can't believe I'm actually boyfriend, the most beautiful girl I have ever met: The former head cheerio, the girl everyone wish they can have… I have you! Me Kurt Elizabeth Hummel a freaking homo. I have you I can't believe it—*_**Hiccups***_—you really do love me"

Listening to him all the alcohol toxins fade away slowly as her wellbeing came back and begins to cry tears of joy softly.

"Of Course I do, your my Kurty" She says still kissing his head.

"I'm so lucky I have you I love you so much baby, I would never leave you!"

Her eyes got soft as she closed it.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Coming out the bathroom in her bra and panties, Quinn eyes caught a knocked out brun sleeping peacefully on her bed. Smiling she walked over to him and looks down at him. Sitting down looking at him moving wet strands of hair from his face since he knocked out in the bathroom first, she giggles remembering when she had to drag him out and put on a fresh pair of briefs on him. Looking at his body glistening from the candle light that's on the nightstand next to them, her eyes got soft. Seeing him, shivering a little she then sighs at his cuteness and gets a blanket and places it on him. Seeing his body reacting to its warmness he then mumbled and turn on his side. Smiling at him, she then looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath calming her self.<p>

_Hey there god, I know it is a long time since we spoke but, I realized that you must have seen all what I've been through for these past months and you send me someone who loves me so much that I have no problems anymore—_

Tears then fills up in her eyes as her voice cracks, Kurt eyes then open as he looks up at her seeing her sitting next him looking up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face.

—_I just wanted to thank you for everything, I know he isn't perfect and well an "Abomination" in your book for his past sexuality but I realized that he's something to love I mean he changed for me. So I just wanted to thank you for everything and it was a long time you and I haven't been in contact but promise that wouldn't happen again…but thank you again._

Kurt who was listening realised that she was actually praying and what he heard her say in that last piece was just beautiful and amazing, she's a devoted Christian and well she loves him even though he don't believe. Feeling warm and fuzzy inside by what he heard her say he then saw her hand as he holds it taking her attention.

"Oh you woke up" she says wiping away her tears with her next hand as she looks at him properly seeing him looking at her with a smile. "How was your nap"

"I don't know I can't remember anything after I came out the shower." Kurt replied as she smiles and olds his face.

"How are you feeling though?" Quinn asked.

"Well my head is still pounding but I'm fine" He said as he sits up. "But there's one thing though"

"What?"

"I happen to hear your little chat with God there" Kurt begins as she blushes in embarrassment "And well it raised a question in brain that I always wanted to ask you."

Holding her hand he pulls her closer to him.

"I know that you and your family is serious, devoted believers of Christ I mean there's like a huge statue of Jesus in your basement which I remembered was in your living room—

Chuckling she then looks away.

"Yeah it was I woke up one night and calm down stairs and I almost caught a heart attack when my Mom had it in the kitchen where she fixing it with glue earlier on that day and left it there. So I told her to put it in the attack instead" Quinn says as Kurt giggled. "I mean he just there staring at me it really scared me but afterwards I felt bad because it was like I shunned him… I hope he forgives me hehe"

"Oh I think he did, but any way I always admired how you and your Mom took me into your family and loved me even when you knew that I'm sadly an Atheist, isn't that bad?"

Looking at him she then holds his hand tighter.

"Actually it is but I love you Kurt and I don't care if you don't believe in the god I love. You came into my life and loved me in a away I was never loved before, I mean Sam is a devoted Christian like me, Finn is a little and Puck…I never really knew I think he's on a different planet sometimes but I think he's Jewish. But all of a sudden you came into my life loved me better than my past Christian and Jewish Boyfriends and you are a a freaking Atheist for crying out loud! But the thing is i dont care you are something to love something special and I don't want to lose you"

Blushing, he then pulls her into a hug, pulling away he then takes her into a kiss giving her everything. Then hearing his stomach growling he then pulled away and looked at her.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Quinn asked as he nods.

Chuckling, she then holds his hand and pulls him to his feet as they head out her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen counter facing each other, they had a huge bowl that was full of brownies in the middle of them and a can of whip cream which is half empty already. Sitting there stomachs full with brownies and whip cream. Quinn then smiled at him seeing him looking down at his lap silently.<p>

Kurt who was thinking about everything, everything including him being an Atheist and his girlfriend a Christian. It's not healthy because when if they are ready to start their family, when they are about to get married and the priest say his prayer which Quinn will want to hear because she would want their marriage to be blessed and he would be awkward since he doesn't believe. It would be wrong because he wants her to happy and with their future kids it would awful knowing that their Mom is a Christian and their Dad is an Atheist its wrong very wrong.

Quinn who's looking at him wondering what he is thinking then remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked as he looks up at her giving her his attention.

"Yes of course what is it?" Kurt says sitting up as he looks at her intensively.

"Um were you always an Athetist, I just want to know. If it's because your parents is that's why you are—

"No Quinn it isn't because of my parents because they are both Christians, my mother was more devoted than my father." Kurt says now drinking his glass of water.

"Oh then why are you one?" Quinn asked again as he sighed.

"Well as I said before I was my mother's shadow, I was closer to her than my father and well since she always wanted a girl she kinda grow me up like one." Kurt begins as Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I mean my dad said when I came out of her and the nurse came and handed her me in my "Blue" sheets she thought I was a freaking girl and the first name came out her mouth was Elizabeth. Until she saw my stick and realised I was a boy, she name me Kurt instead. So since she wanted a daughter well I suppose when she looked at me all she saw as my father said was baby boy who was too cute to be a boy and well she took me under my wing and sadly she forgot I had a penis and grew me like I had a vagina—

Looking at him hearing what he's saying she sighed sadly at him.

"—I was so close to my mother I went everywhere with her even in church every night I prayed hard for my Mom to stay with me forever and when she passed away I couldn't believe it I got so angry because I prayed hard for him to keep my Mom alive and it didn't happen I then suggested that they were no god so I think that is why I am one"

Both silent Quinn who's still looking at him she then looked down at her lap. Just imagining how he felt losing his Mom at that she must have hurt him so much. Feeling bad she then looked at seeing him looking sadly at his hand that was on the counter.

"I was thinking just now there about your religion and my non-god believing and about our future together, when we are getting married and the priest is saying the prayer me an Atheist its wrong it's so wrong I will be a shaming your family. And just the thought of you and our kids going to church without their Dad because he's a Fucking Atheist and he's a shaming his family with his ungodliness…just kills me because I want our family to be happy! And I don't want to lose you"

Quinn then felt like crying by hearing him say that her eyes fills up with water as she wipes them to stop the tears from streaming down her face. _Jesus she doesn't like to see him like this!_

Holding his hand that was on the counter making him look at her seeing her ruby red face, her eyes ready to explode with water, but as usually she's being strong at not exploding.

"Kurt as I said before I…don't…care, I just don't. I don't care about how others will think, I Lucy Fabray is in love with an Atheist I want to marry him and have kids with him and grow old and die with him, and nothing is going to change that, nothing. And you don't believe me I will jack slap you right now Mr Hummel, because I am dead serious. I am in love with you only you"

Looking at her with his mouth open he then begins to sob silently looking away from her as she gets up and walks over to him. Hugging him she kissed his head again closed her eyes her river over flow also.

"I love you!" Kurt sobbed to her making her heart beat harder. "I think I'm a believer again"

Raising an eyebrow she looks at him as he looks up at her with watering blue eyes.

"How?" She asked as he chuckled.

"God really does exist because he blessed me with one of his angels and her name is Lucy Quinn Fabray"

Smiling warmly at him she kisses him passionately, kissing back he holds her face making his thumb stroke her cheek. Getting up off his chair he holds her against him and kisses deeper getting from gaps of the kiss he leans her against the counter and continued to gnaw her face.

Moaning into it, she then pulled away and looked into his eyes seeing watering blue eyes staring back at her. Holding his face she embraced him as he leans his forehead on hears as he continue sobs silently.

"I love you" Kurt says to her making her blush.

"I love you too" Quinn replied

* * *

><p>The following day, Kurt and Mercedes was sitting in the school library where he wanted to talk her in privacy.<p>

Sitting down looking at the nervous brun that's looking at his lap. She heard him take in a deep breath and then looked up at her.

"I think I want to return to my past religion." Kurt says as Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I want to believe in God again. Jesus" Kurt says as Mercedes smiled at him.

"Really this is amazing Kurt! But how come you want to do this though?" She says as he sighed.

"I'm doing this because; he must exist if he had send me this freaking angel by the name of Lucy Fabray." Kurt says as Mercedes chuckled.

"Aww" she teased again.

"I want to change for her you know, because I want to marry her one day" he said as Mercedes sighed.

"Then I will help you through this I'm just glad you want to do this. Quinn really did change you" The diva states as he giggled looking back at his lap.

_She really did indeed…_

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana was standing by Quinn's locker, Santana who was watching her go on and on about Kurt she keeps sighing in boredom as another Blonde caught her eyes at the end of the hallway.<p>

Seeing Brittany talking to Rory by his locker she then paid close attention to them instead of Quinn. Trying to read their mouth, she couldn't because passing teens was blocking her. Then remembering how Brittany was moving "Off" with her for the past three weeks and when she wants to hang out Brittany's always busy. And what's weird, Rory and her are rather close these days. _What the hell is going on with her and Lucky Charms!_

"Should I really let my hair grow out or just keep on cutting it?" Quinn asked Santana but she didn't hear a response. Looking at her she followed her eyes still she saw Brittany talking to Rory at the end of the hall. Sighing because since Rory came to McKinley, him and Brittany has been rather close. Too close actually and looking at Santana seeing her with furrowed eyebrows and that glare in her eyes she knows what she is thinking.

"San?" Quinn called touching her shoulder as Santana looks back at her seeing her with that look in eyes.

"What?" Santana answered annoyed for so she was spying.

"I know what you're thinking okay but I know Brittany and she's not a cheating type-

"How do you know, just today I found out that she isn't on her period. And that she lied to me because she didn't want me to do her. She probably doesn't want me anymore because she's getting the leprechaun stick and prefers that instead of me." Santana hissed angrily as Quinn sighed.

"But still you don't know she probably was not in the mood that night." Quinn suggested.

"Oh come on Brittany's always in the mood and you know it." Santana says as she looks back at Brittany and Rory seeing Brittany whispering in Rory's ear.

Quinn then look back seeing them also making her sighed again as she looks back at Santana seeing that she infuriated.

"San just calm down and I will go and talk to her okay" Quinn says

"You know you don't have to" Santana stated as Quinn smiled at her.

"I want to, both of you are my best friends and I don't want to see you guys fight okay" Quinn said as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay go ahead, you are so soft now Q, I should start calling care bear now" Santana teased making Quinn groaned in annoyance at her.

"I know and I hate it a lot, just wait here I will be right back" Quinn said as she closed her locker and walks away.

Looking at her walking away she then groaned in frustration. _ She really is soft now, it's kinda…hot. _Then remembering that night long time ago with Quinn she felt her cheeks burned and her body getting warm as she slaps herself out of it.

"Hey Brittany, Rory what's going on" Quinn greeted calmly to them as they look at her.

"Hey Q, what's up" Brittany greeted back.

"Oh nothing I just need to speak to you in private for a wee sec" Quinn says as Rory nods and walk away. "Have you spoken to Santana anytime recently?"

Closing her locker she then looks away.

"No I have been busy recently—

"Busy with Rory, look Britt Santana is getting worried and she's even thinking you are cheating on her. And I really hope you aren't" Quinn states while she studies Brittany behaviour.

"Cheating? It's not like we are dating or something" Brittany says as Quinn catch her drift.

"But to San you guys are. And are you saying that you're cheating on her Brittany?" Quinn hissed as her bitchy (Quinn) side starts to show.

"No I'm not Quinn" Brittany hissed back.

"Then why are you acting like this with her?"

"I just need a break okay!" Brittany says Santana came walking up for them.

"Need a break from what? Me?" Santana asked as Brittany begins hyperventilate.

"I need to go" Brittany said softly walking away from them.

Looking at Santana seeing her like she ready to explode, Quinn just placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Wow I was right, she is fucking with the Lucky Charms" Santana said getting angrier because her emotion is starting to play with her.

"San we don't know, yes she and Rory have been together a lot lately and on top of it they are acting shady…okay the signs are there but let's not get too hasty okay" Quinn said as Santana scowls at her.

"You can try and protect her how much you want Q but I know they are doing something and when I find out I will kill that leprechaun!" Santana growled.

Walking away from Quinn, Quinn just sighed as she heard the bell and heads to her next class.

* * *

><p>Now at the Coffee Bean, they were just relaxing having a cup of latte and some donuts. Quinn mind was on Santana, knowing her she would go to the extreme to find out if Brittany is cheating on her. Just that look on her face she seemed hurt when she heard Brittany said that "She wants a break" it must have hurt her a lot.<p>

"Lucy?" Kurt called as she looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about Santana and Brittany" Quinn replied as Kurt sighed.

"She's hurt really bad huh?" Kurt asked as Quinn nods in yes.

"I know you're probably saying that She's getting a taste of her own medicine but Santana, she care about Brittany a lot and just watching her being hurt like that was very shocking to me" Quinn said as she looks up at him.

"I know but what's weird, is Brittany and Rory being very shady. I wonder what is going on with them."

Kurt then holds Quinn hand making her look at him again.

"From school to here you've been going on and on about Brittany and Santana. Can you just relax eat your donuts and stop worrying about both of them. Rory just came to our school like a month ago and still haven't fit in the rest of the school population and Brittany she weird like him what's helping her is her hotness so people wouldn't really study that only until she opens her mouth and then you can see the weirdness. So what I think she's just helping him out and doesn't want Santana to know because she knows Santana doesn't like him. What you guys should do is catch Brittany, corner her like a wild animal and question her ass and eventually she will talk. I know Santana is probably in her evil lair right now working up some fucked up plan to find out about Brittany and Rory. So if you so want to help out Santana and Brittany, invite them over at your house I suggest you calm down Santana first and then talk to Brittany calmly because I realized when you get hostile with her, she then wants to run away and that will make things worse because Santana will turn into the she - devil and cause chaos. So if you want to help them out do that I will stay upstairs while you Dr Lucy fix the couples problem okay" Kurt said

Smiling she then chuckles and looks away from him.

"You are something Kurt Hummel" Quinn said softly making him blush.

"Aww shucks" Kurt says in goofy voice as his body language turns into a shy girl's own.

Couldn't help but laughing at his cuteness, Kurt then looks at her again and smiles at her as he got the urge but ignored it as he looked away again and continue to listen to her, Quinn then stopped laughing as she looked at him again seeing him looking down at his lap smiling with his eyes close.

"What are you smiling at there Mr Hummel?" Quinn asked as he chuckles again.

"Nothing just was listening to the sweet sound of your laughter" He replied as he looked at her under his eyelashes.

"As I said before you are something Kurt Hummel" Quinn repeated making his cheeks burned another shade of red.

"And that is why you love me" Kurt said drinking his cup of latte of a he take a bite of his chocolate donut.

"Actually there's more than just that I love about you, can you name the rest of things?" Quinn asked wiping her mouth.

Leaning back against his chair Kurt then looks up at the ceiling and begins to think.

"Hmm let's see…" He begins as Quinn listens intensively. "Well one I'm a freaking genius top of all my classes, I'm talented can sing my ass off, I have great fashion sense—

"Uh huh go on" She says as he continued.

"— I'm a fucking hottie, I'm lovable, I spoil you, I love kids as you can see with Beth."

Quinn listening to Kurt, she then felt the urge he was getting earlier on as her body language change to tense. Leaning back against her chair she then crossed her legs and start to avoid eye contact with him to hide her growing arousal. Kurt then looked at her again seeing her body language, her cheeks, neck, ears, her fingertips became burning red. Avoiding eye contact with him, her legs are crossed…. He then grins evilly as he realized that he forgot one more thing and decides to tell at that moment.

"I'm amazing in bed and I'm not just tooting my own horn but I have you screaming my name every night for these past months so I think I'm amazing." Kurt said as he looked away. "Aren't I?"

Looking at him seeing him now looking at her under his eyelashes with that grin she ignored it and puts on a straight face to answer his question.

"Yeah you are amazing, you make me feel good without even entering me, you hit the right spots including that "Special Spot" in me which you know drives me crazy, so yeah you are amazing" Quinn said drinking her latte as she looks away again.

"That's all; I think I am more than just _"Amazing"_ actually because. I was just explaining everything about me that you love and here you are exploiting your steaming hot arousal at me…like I was pumping on my cock all this time in front of you and was just getting ready to shove it straight in your mouth. But instead I was just talking…I didn't even hit the part where I was explaining how amazing I am in bed."

Quinn who is frozen in her chair at what he's saying because he put her on the spot and called out her arousal, shocked that he even noticed a little. _That sneaky son of a bitch, how the fuck did he notice I think I was hiding it quite well!_

"Oh and how did I know—

_How the fuck does he knows that was thinking that!? _

"–because when you are aroused your fingertips, the front of your neck, ear tips, cheeks, lips are Burning Red, you cross your legs to hide the fact that your arousal has made between your legs a waterfall in your panties, and most important you avoid eye contact me most of the time."

_He plays clueless now and then but he clearly is not! He knows everything; I can't hide my arousal anymore with him, I can't hide anything because this fucking hunk has been studying me like I'm an upcoming final exam! Jesus Christ it's like he reads my fucking mind! Jesus he's a handful!_

"And I'm right aren't I?" He asked as looking at her staring at him in disbelief making his grin widen.

"I'm going to say it again: You are something Kurt Hummel" She simply said making him laugh.

"See I'm right I know everything about you, that is why you belong to me because I am the one for you. You are a very clever girl Lucy, but not as clever as me" Kurt said as she begins to grind her own teeth in frustration.

_Fuck, I want to ride him like a horse for testing me!_

"And right now you want to rip my head off for testing you, don't you" he says taking another bite of his donut.

"Leave a tip for the waiter, get your ass up and let's go home where I can rip your head off in privacy." Quinn growled as she gets up and heads out the shop leaving him there as he chuckles.

"You really are something Kurt Hummel, you really are something" He said to himself while he chuckles.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on her bed in his boxers, digging in his phone he was actually waiting on her he has no idea what She's doing there in her bathroom She's been in there for and hour already.<p>

Looking at the bath room door he then gets up and walked over to the door as he knocked on it.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he heard the pipe and the hair dryer turn off. The door then open as he walked in and saw that she isnt in there. He then turn back to see her sitting on the bed in her bra and panties. Her hair is curled to perfection red lipstick on with a hint of black eyeliner around her eyes, just sitting there. Kurt looking at this sexy ass blonde. Smiling at him she then gets up putting her hands on her hips. Looking at her going down seeing her black lace bra and panties fitting perfectly on her curves, he bits his lip as his eyes got soft seeing his sexy lover.

"Like what you see Mr Hummel?" Quinn asked as he nods in yes. "When you called out my arousal this afternoon in the Coffee Bean, I was shocked but you were right about everything. Just hearing your voice makes me as you said have a waterfall in my underwear, you teased me, you screw me over with your sexyness I can't function properly I want you all the time, every time you open your mouth you make my knees weak.

Touching his chest, she then kissed his lips. Closing his eyes, he then fell under her spell. Moaning into her kiss he holds her waist holding her squeezing her against him tighter.

She then pulled him closer, making him frown. Seeing his lips now red because of her lipstick she then holds his hand and guides him to the bed.

"You said that I am not as clever as you but you don't know me baby." She whispered making him sit down on the bed. Then sitting on his lap, she flings her hair behind her and kissed him again. Heading to his jaw she gnawed excessively on his jaw line. Moaning loudly, she then felt him get an erection. Grinning at him she then grinds against him.

"Ugh, jeez. You made hard" Kurt groan.

"You like it alot do you baby?" Quinn rasped letting go of his neck as she gazed into soft eyes.

Looking at her properly he then touched from her nose to her lips then down to her cleavage. Staring down at it, he then felt his cock cringe. _ Gosh I love those soft things!_

Moving from there to her waist sliding his hands in motion with her curves. Bitting down on his lips, he then looks down at how she's placed on his lap he groans and looks back up at her, staring straight into curious eyes since she wanted to know what was he thinking in that mind of his.

"Lucy im begging, can I have you?" Kurt said he can't contain his arousal anymore!

Looking at him straight in the face, he then a bold "No". He then groaned in anger.

"No?" He asked in confusion

"No" She simply repiled.

"Lucy you were seducing me and then you will say no. Are you kidding me?" He shrieked making her laugh.

"Is that problem?" Quinn asked.

"Yes it is!" Kurt answered angrilly.

Leaning her forehead on his she then takes him into kiss to calm him down and add more things to his arousal. When she heard him moaned she automatically stopped making him more frustrated. Getting off of him she then walks over to her full body mirror against her wall as she begins to check herself out. She really thinks that she looks hot in this!

"I do look hot in this and fuckable don't you think?" She asked making his eye twitch.

"Are you done ripping my head off?" Kurt asked as she smiled and look at him with her hand on her hips.

"No Im not" Quinn said bitterly, something that ticked in his brain as he growled loudly.

Getting up, he then walks over to her and shoves her against the wall roughly. Pinning her against the wall she then groan in pain by his sudden assault, but she then bits her lip realizing that she got him in his dominating mood.

"A little rough there Kurty, do want to damage your Submissive?" Quinn asked making him groan in anger.

"Really Lucy Fabray, do want your dominant angry?!" Kurt shouted angrily making her squirm by his bold manliness. _It's so fucking Hot!_

"Just because I called out your arousal you want to screw me the fuck over!?"

"Yes, is that problem?" she hissed

Steaming with anger, he cups her neck tightly and smacks her on the ass hard making her cry out. Now smiling at her, he then leans into her ear:

"You are one bad Submissive Ms Fabray" He whispered while she moaned low in the back of her throat. Looking back at him, biting her lip she gives a pleading look which she knows drives him up a wall.

His hand then shoves his hand in her underwear heading to her hole as he shoves a finger in her.

"You like punishment do you Lucy?" He asked as he begin finger slowly

"This isn't punishment more like you are trying to make me cum" Quinn groaned as he bites on her neck hard and adds another finger.

"And is that a problem?" Kurt asked as she holds in a moan while her mind screams _More! _Pressing her harder against the wall picking up the pace of his fingers.

"Y-yes" She groaned.

Taking out his fingers he then stroked her clit.

"So what if I call out your arousal, what are going to do about it hmm?" He asked sweetly in her ear. "Are you tease me with your fucked up hotness, seduce me make me beg you for sex…hmm?"

Groaning softly, Kurt looked at her in shocked seeing that she gave into him so quickly. Seeing the side of her face against the wall, seeing her biting her lips while with her eyes close while she burns a dark shade of red. It just made him feel so powerful to have her under his control like that.

"You can try all you want Mr Hummel but I'm still not you letting in" She rasps making him feel like spanking till she cries.

"You really are still ripping my head off?" Kurt says in her ear. "But you're so wet, is it a turn on with you torture me sexually to?"

"Yes, Yes it is" Quinn said making him smile at her.

Taking his hand out, he smacks her on the ass hard making her cry out again.

"God I love your ass, its so purrrrfect" He purred squeezing it now. "And oh I love to leave my hand print on it"

Dragging her from the wall he shoves her down onto the bed. Turning to face him, he then took off his briefs and begins to pump on his cock.

"Better put that away, my gate is still closed and it's staying closed." Quinn breathes.

Smirking, he then hovers his body over her as he leans in her ear and whispered: _"But Lucy did you forget I have the key…_

His hands hold her underwear as he slowly took it off…

…_so since I have the key I can open your gate, enter your garage and park my limousine in there._

Groaning he then kissed her, nibbling on her mouth like no tomorrow. Quinn then rolled them as she sits on his lap; kissing from his jawline to his collarbone she pulls his skin in her mouth from time to time. Looking up at him, she gave him a look as she heads closer his pole. Leaving traces of her lipstick all over his chest then reached his pole. Looking at him seeing him eager for her give him a blow job she then smiled evilly and kissed back up heading back his chest leaving him begging cock behind. Kurt being highly frustrating, he then sits up and looked at her. Kurt then takes her lips into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then grabs by the ass easing her up more on him having her right over his cock.

"Give it to me Lucy, you know you want to" Kurt whispered.

"No you don't deserve it yet" Quinn whispered back making him groan in pain.

"Fine, I'm done let's take another shower and go to bed will you like that, I will cuddle you to sleep the way you like" Kurt said as she smiled at him making him raised an eyebrow.

"You resisted me…god that make me want you more! Make love to me!" Quinn shrieked as she gnaws on his face again while her hand begins to unhook her bra.

"You are so freakishly weird Lucy, I love it a lot" Kurt chuckled as he looked at her kneeling up to take off her underwear. Kissing her again, they both moaned as she positions herself for his pole.

* * *

><p>It was now the most important day for Lucy Fabray, the day where she has to change back to Lucy.<p>

She's still sceptical about it but her Kurty wants her to connect back to true self and so she will do it just for him. It was now after school and Kurt were waiting for her to come out, the sky was still bright out no dark clouds; the day went smoothly it was actually a perfect day for Kurt and Quinn. Walking outside, Kurt then spot a blonde coming outside with a bitchy dark brun heading over to them.

"Kurty can San come along you know for the big achievement I'm going to achieve today?" Quinn asked as he looked at Santana seeing her rather calm and not sending off attitude like she usually do. Looking at her who looking at Quinn in an odd way, the way she looks at Brittany actually. But looking back the smiling blonde he just shook his head in yes making Quinn squeal in happiness. Looking back at Santana, he then holds her by the shoulder making her give her attention span to him.

"Are you okay San, you look sick?" Kurt asked as Quinn looked at her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Simba" Santana replied as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay how about we all get over there already." Quinn said pushing Kurt to the other side of the car.

"Simba?" Kurt asked her softly.

"I will explain later, just get in the car" Quinn whispered back.

Looking back at Santana she walked back over to her.

"Come on let's go San"

Arriving at Quinn's favourite beauty salon _Hair_ _Chiasso_, Kurt then turns off the car as he comes out seeing Quinn and Santana already outside giggling at something Santana is telling Quinn while she looks at her that way again while she laughing. _What is going on with Santana?_

"Are you guys ready to go inside?" Kurt asked as they look at him.

Walking over to Kurt, she then holds him by her side and kisses his cheek.

"Of course we are" Quinn replied smiling at him brightly.

"And are you ready for this transformation again?" Kurt asked her making bit her lip at him.

"Of course" She said as she pecked his lips.

Pulling away Kurt eyes then caught Santana seeing her looking at them with intimidation. _What is going on with her?_

Walking into the salon Kurt then heads over to the receptionist to check in the appointment he made for Quinn.

Santana and Quinn then sit on an available seat; looking at Quinn again Santana then pokes her getting her attention span.

"Are you ready for you know the dying of your hair again?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Kurt was right I need to connect back with Lucy and by doing that I have to dye my back to its original colour and wear these glasses." Quinn said showing her the glasses.

"Oh okay, you will still look hot with glasses and the hair colour" Santana said with soft eyes and that pleasant smile again which really is surprizing Quinn every time.

For the day Santana and her as been together for the day, everywhere you see Quinn you will see Santana right next to her. Quinn actually was feeling like a mother duck since she had a little duckling (Santana) following her everywhere. It wasn't annoying to her because she knows Santana will need a lot of closure for what going on with her and Brittany. And she really needs it because it would keep her calm and not want to ruin Rory life by torturing him every single day and knowing Santana she will do that. So Quinn is just being a good friend to her since she's all Santana has right now. But she's been giving her these looks, which she gives towards Brittany not her. It freaked her out little but it's freaking her out more as she realized that Kurt is noticing it also.

"Are you okay Santana? You have been acting weirdly to me since yesterday" Quinn stated as Santana raised an eyebrow."

"Really? No I'm fine how am I acting weirdly anyway?" Santana asked with a serious face.

Looking at her raising an eyebrow she then gets distracted when Kurt came back over to her.

"Your next after that lady over there" Kurt said pointing over to a woman who is just finishing up with her hair.

Quinn looking at the hairstyles, she recognised him. His name is Paul Jean, the best hairstylist in Ohio and he's her hairstylist how did Kurt know?

"How did you know that Paul was my hairstylist?" Quinn asked making him smirk as he leans into her ear and whispered.

"_When I said I know everything about you Lucy, I wasn't lying"_

Smiling at him, he then chuckles at her and sits next to her.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as she nods in yes.

"Yeah I am" She said softly with a hint of shyness making smile at her cuteness while an intimated Santana looks on. Leaning his forehead on her he gazed in her eyes. He then slipped his hand in her making her holds it tightly. Kurt then pecked her on lips and rubbed his nose against hers making her giggle. Santana looking at them, she just sighed in annoyance and logs into twitter to ignore them.

The receptionist then calls Quinn by her name, looking at her Kurt then let go of her hand and watched her get up and walked over to Paul.

"Hello Paulie, it's been a while." Quinn greeted to the very handsome blonde that's in front of her.

She's been coming here since she was a little and girl and had some little crushes on him since he is a hottie! But as she got older she then realised that he was sadly gay; it was so obvious because she even saw him making out with a man at the park when her dad carried her, but still she always found him as a very attractive homosexual. The perfect bod, chiselled hunky face, bright grey eyes, silky dirty blonde hair perfect stash…but god his face is so perfect!

"Hello Quinny! How are you darling?" The peppy voice man said with a huge smile showing his bright white teeth.

Hugging her, he then pulled away and looked at properly scanning her from her hair to her feet. He say all her occasional hickeys that never before seen glow on her.

"You look different." He begins as she raised an eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Yes" He answered as he walks around her in a slow circle. "Your hips are way wider, you ass got alittle huge, hickeys on neck and collarbone and that glow…."

He then smiled bright at her as he faced her again and hold her by the shoulder tightly.

"You're having some hot freaking sex aren't you honey" He asked softly with a teasing smirk. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Chuckling, she then looks over at Kurt seeing him looking out the window.

"Kurty!" She called as he quickly looks at her and gets up walking over to her.

"Yes Lucy" He answered as he looked at the man next to her whos staring at him seductive look making him cringed in awkwardness.

"Kurt have you met Paul Jean. Paul, this boyfriend Kurt Hummel." Quinn said as Kurt offers his hand for greeting handshake. Taking his hand in it they shook, while Paul's eyes are fixture on him intensively.

"Paul"

"Kurt"

Looking at both of them properly, they kind of look alike just Paul's older with the alpha gay manliness and the facial hair. Even though Kurt is straight his lifeless gay flower sometimes blossoms when he's overly happy especially when he's shopping with her. But looking at them her jaw dropped seeing that they both look alike badly. Same piggish nose, shape of eyes, mouth, face structure, porcelain soft skin, same shape of ass…There god their twins!

Letting go of each other hand Kurt looking at the older man, himself saw that they both look alike…._It's so fucking weird!_

"You are one handsome young man Mr Hummel, reminds me a lot when I was in your age group" Paul said as Kurt chuckled. "Love you hair fits you well, and you should neaten that growing stash a little.

"Oh I will" Kurt responded with a smile.

Looking at Quinn he then ordered her to sit down.

"You better treat this young lady like Queen okay kiddo" Paul instructed.

"Of course she is already being treated like one, aren't you Lucy?" Kurt asked making her blush as she looks away. "Well you two should get on with your hair dying and styling. And don't forget to use the best serum you got."

As they both smile at each other.

"Oscar Blandi!" They teased each other as they both laughed.

"Touché Mr Hummel" Paul said to him making him laugh again.

"Touché to you to Mr Jean" Kurt said as he kissed Quinn's forehead and walked back over to his seat.

"Sexy man you have there, he seems to have a lot sense in the fashion world. A bookworm and looks like freak in bed if all those love bites on your neck came from him."

"Trust me there are more than just hickeys Paulie, he's such a freak in bed it's so…UGH. He just makes come back for more."

"Wow honey, you better makes him happy a man like that does come once in a lifetime."

"I know I'm really lucky I mean he was gay and now he's this sexy hot straight guy with sexy hair that loves the hell out me."

Raising an eyebrow he smirked.

"He was gay and now he's that straight hunk?" Paul askes, nodding in yes she chuckles.

"Yes its surreal isn't it?"

"Differently as I said before you better keep him happy love"

"Oh I will"

"Okay hun, so what do want again, the regular touch up on the root or hair hairline—

"No remember my hair original colour before you dyed it?" Quinn asked as he nods.

"Yes of course I do you were and Aubrey Brown" He said as she smiled.

"Yes well I want my back to that colour."

Raising an eyebrow he turns the chair for him to look at her in the mirror.

"Really babe, do you really want to you?" He asked, nodding in yes she then looks down.

"Did you hear Kurt call me Lucy?" she asked.

"Yes I did, it's so cute that he calls you by your first name." Paul said as he starts prepare the dyes for her hair.

"I know well, Kurt found some of my baby pictures and he had this idea that I should connect back with my true self which is Lucy, and he said by doing that I have to dye my hair back to its original colour and wear glasses until he tells me to stop." Quinn says as he stops and looks back at him who's now taking to Santana.

"He's really a cutie pie isn't he dear; wow I wish I can have a man that will love me for my true self." Paul said making her smile.

"Oh don't worry Paulie you will find one." Quinn said as he chuckled.

Then starting her hair, Kurt who was looking at them then looks over at Santana who's still in her phone.

"Um San" Kurt called as she looked at him.

"What Simba?" She answered as he rolled his eyes.

"I have heard about your little conclusion with Brittany, are you okay?" Kurt asked as she frown and looks away.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking though" Santana replied.

"And I know Lucy is just trying to help you out I hope you can see it as just help" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow she then smirked when her brain catch on with the little hint he just dropped on her.

"Yes I know, she is my best friend and I'm glad I have her in my life right now" Santana said as her bitchy side becomes in the open. "Is that a problem also?"

"Oh no it isn't, just remember she's only being a friend. She doesn't have the sign "Available after Break up Rebound Hoe, rent her now" Above her head." Kurt hissed making her chuckle.

"You really are jealous of me and Quinn, aren't you Simba?. What are you afraid of, me taking your precious girlfriend away from you? Because I can, with a snap of my finger she is mine again."

Smirking, he then leans back as furious green eyes meet with violent dark brown eyes.

"Yours again? Was she ever yours, Ms Lopez?" Kurt asked.

"Oh shucks, haven't she told you about who broke her hymen. It wasn't dumbass Noah honey. It was me, he just finished off all what I left behind in there" Santana said evilly with a smirk as Kurt eyes widen making him highly confused. "Yes these fingers Christopher Columbus that hole, and then one by one the refugees came on board and the last one was you Kurt Hummel. Welcome to my glorious hole."

Looking away from him to allow it to soak in she then gets up and heads out side. Kurt then looked down at his hands still in shock. He can't believe it— she said she never had any more secrets after she told all of them to him! Looking back up at her who's now getting the dyes in her hair she then looked at him and smiled. Giving her a faint smile he then looked away. Who else has their name engraved on her ovaries?! Jesus!?

An hour has past Kurt who's still disappointed then saw Paul and his Lucy came walking over to him. Looking up at her, seeing a beautiful Aubrey brown goddess with black glasses on, hair curled to perfection. He couldn't help but get all puppy warm at her beauty. _Damn she beautiful!_

Seeing a worried expression on her face, his got soft when it met hers.

"Kurty are you okay, what happen?" She asked as he giggles like an idiot.

"Oh nothing just…wow you look amazing!" He said while he slowly gets up.

"Oh baby, you don't have to say it that way—

"Oh yes I do, Lucy you didn't have to change you look so perfect" He said making her blush.

"You too are so cute, Quinny honey I have a next client. So see you later. Have a good evening you two and say hi to your Mom for me dear" Paul said walking away waving them as they waved back.

"Okay I will, bye Paulie!" Quinn says after him and then turns back to Kurt.

"Let's go…but um, where's Santana?" Quinn asked as he points dazedly outside showing her where Santana was as she saw her leaning against the car outside in her phone.

"Oh okay well want to go drop off Santana and then you can have a sneak peek on what Lucy can do?" Quinn said teasingly bitting on her fingers. Gulping hard, she then chuckles as she tickles his sides making him supressed a laugh. "Come on lets go Mom just texted me saying Shelby just dropped off Beth."

Holding his hand, she dragged him outside the salon. Santana then looked up to see a sexy brun where black framed glasses walking over to her with that clueless idiot in her arms. It's so odd to see her look so hot when she looks like nerd now. Feeling her heard beating a mile a minute when Quinn smiled at her she too ended up on the same page with Kurt as her eyes got soft looking at her from head to toe.

"Hey San, how do I look?" Quinn asked.

"Amazing, very amazing" Santana said making Quinn smile brightly. Moving to hug her, Kurt then looked at them. Seeing Quinn giving her best friend a warm hug and Santana who is enjoying it to the fullest, he then grinds his teeth and looked away.

Letting go of her, Quinn then saw that look in her eyes again and raised an eyebrow. Trying to ignore it she then looks back at Kurt who's looking the way gazing down the street, watching cars flow down the street like a flowing river. The sun was bright out and she can see the intimidated look he's wearing clearly. Frowning she looks back at Santana, leaning into her ear she then hissed a soft _Stop it_ to her.

Frowning Santana looked away and let go of her, looking at Kurt who she believes is being a jealous 6 year old brat she then rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration looking back Quinn she couldn't take it anymore, leaning into her ear Santana hissed back softly _February 12__th__ 09,-_

Quinn eyes then widen remembering that certain date; she got goose bumps on her skin while it turns red and begins to cold sweat.

- I had a dream about that night. That special night where you allowed me to explore your virgin body, and by just remembering that. That silly little crush I had at you that you didn't notice because you were so head over heels over Finn Hudson that you ignored my calling. You thought that, that night was just a mishap, a mistake that the alcohol made and that it shouldn't have happen. But let me tell me you something Lucy Fabray, your "Kurty" wasn't the first one who loved your true self, it was me and you didn't see it because I don't know you weren't interested in girls. But hear me, I'm not like that jackass Puck when I say I want you back…I want you back and I mean it a lot"

Looking back at her who now looks sick, she then steps back. Opening the back door of Kurt's navigator she took out her back pack and closed back the door

"I will call a cab, see you later" Santana finishes as she turns on her heels and begins to walk down the street.

Looking at the frozen brun, Kurt then holds her hand and looked at her seeing the haunted expression she's wearing.

"Are you okay love? What did Santana told you?" Kurt asked

Finally moving she looked back at him and takes in a deep breath touching his chest she smiled at him.

"Nothing, she just said that she will call a cab to go home. Now let us go home already I want to see my little baby" Quinn said. Turning, she then opens the front door and gets in putting on her seat belt she took in another deep breath. Kurt looking at her, he groans in anger and walks over to other side of the Navigator and gets into the driver's seat. Putting on his seatbelt he looked at her seeing her gazing out the window. Now holding her thigh he then starts the car. Looking at the rear view mirror she saw the back of Santana head heading deeper down the street until the side view mirror couldn't view her anymore. Sighing, she then bits on her nail nervously as she got a quick flash back of that night seeing Santana ripping her newly cheerio uniform off of her seeing herself then grabbing Santana by the face and begins to gnaw her lips off. Gulping hard Kurt then steps on the gas lightly moving the car out of its space. Snapping back to herself she looked at Kurt and holds his hand that was holding her thigh. Looking at him seeing that he's pissed off that she's lying to him again, she just groaned and looked back out the window.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her house, the sun was going down and the street lights was coming on outside was becoming cold quickly. Quinn walking over to the front door she then glanced at Kurt who's taking his bag out the car, his eyes then met hers and quickly looked away. She then groaned and walked over to him standing in front of him blocking him from going any further.<p>

"Kurty, you've been acting oddly with me since we got here. There's nothing going on with me and Santana okay I'm not lying" Quinn said as he rolled his eyes.

"Right now I don't know when you're telling me the truth or just plain lying to me" Kurt said putting the bag on his shoulder, she then frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Ask Santana, she did Christopher Columbus your hole, she knows everything about you" Kurt said as a fatal blow hit her heart making her gulp and hard and begin to cold sweat again.

"What are you saying, I don't understand—

"You said you told me all your secrets but like you forgot one, the one where Santana broke your hymen!" Kurt growled angrily. "I told you everything! But you couldn't tell me that Santana fucked you!"

Feeling stupid inside, she looked away.

"You always act so secretive when Santana is around us like you don't want anything bad to come out in the open. But the thing is you aren't pretty good at it I mean I just find out that Santana fucked my girlfriend already with me not even knowing I mean really and the way she said it, she even threaten me about taking you away from me. Why is it only me that she Santana isn't a fucking angel but an evil self- centered bitch. I had to deal with Sebastian, Noah now Santana who else is questioning my relationship with you and wants to destroy it!? Who else? Jesus!?"

Now seeing her crying, Kurt then frowns because he was just being a total cunt to her again.

"Are you done? Are you done telling me how much I'm a fucking whore!? Huh!?" Quinn shouted as her voice begins to crack looking at him with teary eyes from a red sad face. "Are you fucking done?"

"Lucy I'm sorry it just really got me angry when she said that—

"Oh, every time you're being a giant cunt to me is always something I have done. You know my past how reckless I was and like that would never get thru your thick skull because you are being a cunt to me, I try okay I try to be the best girlfriend I can be towards you but you don't notice it you listen to everyone else's fuckery and then shouts at me and make me feel like the world's fucked up girlfriend who had sexual intercourse with the hole of Ohio. Am I such a bad girlfriend Kurt because if I am just break up with me I can handle it, it will just be the fourth time someone broke up with me it wouldn't destroy me."

Kurt who's looking at her seeing her crying while she constantly dries her glasses.

"Look at me, I'm Lucy again and I'm still being downgraded and treated like whore because of Quinn. I will never find peace huh?" Quinn asked softly.

Now holding her against him, she then begins to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy—

Pushing him away from her, with a force she then looks at him again and heads inside crying. Looking at her who's now being comforted by her mother he then sighed and sits on her door step. Sinking his face in his hands he the groaned loudly in anger at himself for his behaviour with Lucy he made her cry AGAIN! He then begins to sob.

"Quinny, what's wrong where Kurt is?" Ms Fabray asked.

"He's outside probably crying his eyes out for what he did" Quinn replied.

"Why what did he do?"

Looking up at her she then pulls away from her.

"Actually I don't want to talk about it I'm sorry. I just want to see my baby where is she?" Quinn asked looking around the living room now.

She's right there in her hair chair I just fed her" Ms Fabray said as Quinn takes off her glasses and wipes her eyes. Putting them back on she then walks over to Beth who's in the kitchen waiting patiently to be released from the high chair. Walking over to her Beth then notices her and begins hope up and down happily.

"Mommy!" Beth squealed making Quinn smiled seeing her overly happy toddler again.

"Hello baby" Quinn greeted taking her out the hair chair holding her in her arms. "Oh you had a big dinner huh?"

Tickling her stomach making her laugh, she then snuggled the toddler lovingly.

"I love you" Quinn whispered to her kissing her head. "Come on let's get you ready for bed"

Making their way towards the stairs Beth then begins to whine.

"No I don't want to go!" Beth cried out making her laugh.

"I know you don't but you have to get up early since we will have a long fun day tomorrow. And you don't want to be a sleepy baby don't you?" Quinn asked as Beth whine again. "Good now let's go to bed"

Heading up the stairs, Beth's eyes then searches for someone.

"Where's step daddy?" Beth asked as Quinn slow down and begins to think.

"He's outside; do you want to see him?"

"Yes" Beth replied making her blush.

_It's so amazing how she's connected Kurt._

"Don't worry you will see him baby" Quinn said kissing her forehead. "Don't worry"

Ms Fabray who was looking on then, turned to the door.

Kurt, who was outside then, heard the door as he quickly turns to see if it's Lucy but instead saw an older blonde.

"Hello Mr Hummel" Ms Fabray greeted.

"Ms Fabray, is Lucy okay?" Kurt asked in a worried tone.

"It doesn't look that way"

Sitting down next to him she then looks up in the sky seeing the stars getting ready to show itself.

'What happen?" Ms Fabray asked as he sighed and runs his fingers thru his hair.

"Do you know her friend Santana?" Kurt asked making her nod in yes. "Well I just found out today that Santana was—

"Technically Quinn's first, I know, it was from there Quinn started to change she became distant from me a little because I got really angry at her when I found out, because well Santana is the same sex as her and well you know, Roman Catholic woman who just heard her daughter had sex with a girl is something that will really loosen a screw in you. I got very angry at her, we had a huge fight her dad was more disappointed and he grounded her badly. So that lovingness she had started to disappear and we became distant and it's all because of that girl Santana. She introduced my baby girl into alcohol, and sex she was fifteen at the time. But Quinn always had this Santana as one of her closest friends no matter what she did to her. But I can't change her mind, It's her choice not mine. So after the years I just haven't been so hard at her except for the pregnancy where her father kicked her out and then after I found out he was having an affair I kicked him out and let my baby back into her home. And that was a blessing. But then she brought you into our world. I was sceptical about it since you were a past homosexual—

Looking at her, he then looks down and started to think.

"—But even though you were an homosexual I saw something in you that I liked a lot for her, you looked at her this way was so amazing I cannot describe it. You made her happy whenever you're around you change her you loved her for who she is! You made my baby like her old self again!" Ms Fabray looking back at him as he looked at her seeing that she looks overly happy and when she's like that is like he's seeing his Lucy right next to him.

"But I act like an ass with her whenever I hear something about her past relationships, it isn't okay I made her cry I hate seeing her cry and she's trying to change for me! I haven't done anything for her—

"You thought her how to love herself, you did your best on getting her to see her baby every weekend. And most important you thought her how to love herself, and by doing that the other 10% that was left off is continuing until it reached 100% calm Lucy Fabray again. You changed your sexuality for her! You changed your lifestyle for her…and I saw last night my bible in the living room was missing and then I saw it upstairs on in your hands while you sleep"

Kurt then blushed in embarrassment that she saw he was reading the bible.

"You are thinking about believing in god again for her, aren't you?" Ms Fabray asked making him nod in yes. "When last have you heard about a homosexual changing his sexuality and god beliefs for just some female it's very odd of them and downright crazy. So don't think you didn't change for her because you did Mr Hummel, you did."

Getting up she then turns and looks inside.

"And I think you should get out the cold and go upstairs to your girlfriend and make her happy again"

Walking away she heads inside making her way towards her bedroom. Kurt smiling then pressed the lock on his car keys locking his car completely. Getting up he walks inside closing the door behind him locking it, he then makes his up the stairs. Quinn who just put on Beth's diaper she then saw Kurt, bursting thru her bedroom. Beth seeing Kurt she then stretched her hands out to him. Looking at Beth he then hops over to her, and lifts her up in his arms snuggling her to the fullest.

"Hello, cutiepie!" Kurt said making her smile.

"Hi" Beth replied as Kurt looked at Quinn who's just staring down at the bed with a frown.

"Your Mommy is mad at me" he whispered.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"I've been mean to her, I said some terrible things to her and I really hope she forgives me. Do you think she will forgive me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Beth replied making him kiss her cheek lovingly.

Quinn now looking at him, his eyes met with her making her looked away.

Resting Beth back on the bed, he then takes her by the hands and pulls her up off the bed to her feet. Pulling away her hands from him she then folds them and looked away. Looking at the love of his life with soft eyes he then holds her waist gradually make her eyebrows nut as she push him away.

"Don't touch me" She hissed but oh was he going for more. He really loves it when she is bitter with him in a way.

"But I want to touch you" He said holding her waist again.

"Kurt I'm warning you" She hissed as he kissed her but instead she pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Let go of me and don't kiss me, Kurt Hummel I'm very upset at you"

Letting go of her, she walked over to her window and looks outside. Kurt then sighed as he runs his hand thru his hair.

"I'm very sorry baby, I didn't mean what I said I was just so angry at what Santana said—

"Santana, Santana that's all I'm hearing!" She hissed looking at him thru the reflection on the window glass. "You know how Santana is okay when she's being bitch she's being fucking bitch!"

Then remembering Beth is in the room she turned to see that she's looking at them with a frown because she was shouting.

"Baby, Mommy is very sorry for shouting. Do you forgive me?" Quinn asked making Beth smile at her nodding in yes. "Great thank you Beth, do you want to watch cartoons?"

"Yes!" Beth answered.

"Okay"

Walking pass him she scolded at him a little and then picks up Beth's sleeping onesie and slips it on her. Then picking her up and resting her playpen Quinn mother bought. Putting the TV on Spongebob she then saw that it gain Beth's attention span already. Looking at Kurt she then signals him to go outside the room. Nodding he then walks over to door and heads outside.

"Beth I'm going to talk with stepdaddy outside for a second, okay baby" Quinn said softly.

"Okay" Beth replied eyes still locked at the TV.

Heading out the room, she then closed the door and looked at Kurt who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How much times do I have to tell to leave me alone Kurt" She whispered angrily at him.

"Lucy listen to me please I'm sorry—

"Kurt it's all right there I'm a whore, how many times do I have to explain this you. Why are you still here loving me, huh? What do you like the fact that your girlfriend fucked with a girl, does that get you excited Mr Hummel?—

"Will you shut up and listen to me. For Fuck's Sake I don't care okay. What had gotten me angry was Santana how she said she "Christopher Columbus your hole" and it made me feel pathetic! She even said that she loved Lucy first not me. Do you know how that made me feel knowing that my girlfriend fucked her bitchy ass so called best friend! And I used that anger out on you I'm sorry I said it I'm sorry what do you want me to say huh WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Kurt shouted angrily making her eyes water again.

"LEAVE, GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. DAMN IT. YOU MADE FEEL SO FUCKED UP INSIDE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPEN WITH ME AND SANTANA ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. YOU GOT ANGRY BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU. I DIDN'T REMEMBER UNTIL TODAY I REMEMBERED ABOUT IT BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME ABOUT IT IF I DID I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT IT KURT!—

"I KNOW YOU WOULD BUT I'M TRYING TO APOLIGIZE FOR MY ASSHOLE BEHAVOIR AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ME!" Kurt shouted back as she begins to cry again.

"Just go Kurt Hummel, I really don't want to hear you tonight just go." She said as she walked back inside the room. Picking up Beth out the playpen she put her in her crib.

"Time for bed hunnypie "Quinn said wiping away tears.

"Okay" Beth replied allow Quinn to put the blankets on her.

Sitting on the bed she then looks at him who is looking sadly at her scratching his head messing up his hair. Walking over to her he then sits next to her. Looking away from him, he the groaned and leans into her ear kissing it softly but still she shuns him. Not giving up he wrapped her arms around her waist holding her against him. Blushing she still shunned him by pushing him. His grip on her became tighter.

"I don't want to leave I belong here with you and Beth" He said softly making her look at him. Seeing those wet hazel eyes in a pair of glasses his eyes got soft while it gazes in hers.

"Why don't you want to leave?" Quinn asked while he still gazed into her eyes. Looking away because she's getting flustered, she tried to slip herself out of his hold but he kept her trapped there.

"Because I'm in love with you" Kurt says softly in her ear. "Lucy I'm sorry for my behaviour I just got so angry and I snapped at you"

"You're always sorry"

"I know it's so pathetic and I know you hate my ass but Lucy I really love you. And I'm sorry…

Seeing her looking away still he then leans into her ear again.

"Do you want me to sing that song again? That special song you love to hear me sing." Kurt teased making her cheeks burned in red.

"_We're talking away_

_I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway_

_Today's another day to find you shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay?"_

Blushing, she then heard him begin to sing the chorus.

"_Take on me"_

Singing sweetly into her ear he felt her got very warm against him.

"_Take me on"_

"_I'll be gone, in a day or two…"_

Looking into his eyes again now being swoon by his sweet voice she really love to hear him sing that song. She smiled as he slipped his hand in hers squeezing them. Beth looking at them in crib looking at each other with lovey dovey looks she just giggled and looks on.

"_So needless to say, I'm odds and ends_

_But I'll be stumbling away_

_Slowly learning that life is okay_

_Say after me, it's no better to be safe than sorry"_

Seeing her giving into his singing, she leans her forehead on his.

"_Take on me"_

"_Take me on"_

"_I'll be gone, in a day or two…"_

Now kissing on her jaw line her eyes closed as she felt her eyes rolls to the back of her head.

"Do you want me to go in a day or two Lucy?" Kurt asked making her feel like crying.

"No…" She groaned.

"_Oh, the things that you say_

_Is it life or just to play my worries away?_

_You're all the things I've got to remember_

_You're shying away, I'll be coming for you anyway"_

She then felt her eyes begin to water making her sniffles while he sings. She really likes to hear him sing in that tone of voice it's so sweet it's making her feel like crying.

"_Take on me_

Quinn then backs up for him softly.

_(Take on me) _she sings.

_Take me on_

_(Take on me)_

_I'll be gone"_

Hearing her favourite part now she then hears him hit that note giving her goosebumps.

"_In a day….."_

_(Take on me, take on me)_

_(Take me on, take on me)_

"_I'll be gone_

_(Take on me)_

_In a day…."_

_(Take me on)_

"_Take on me_

_(Take on me)_

_Take on me_

_(Take me on)_

_Take on me"_

They then stop sing as they hear Beth clapping at them still in the crib looking at them making Quinn smile and open back her eyes seeing him looking at her.

"Do you want me to leave in a day or two?" He repeated again making her sob happily.

"NO!" She says happily.

Kissing him sweetly, she wrapped her arms around his neck going deeper into it.

"I'm very sorry Lucy, I promise I will never be an ass to you again I promise" Kurt said letting go of her lips.

"Just kiss me you cutie"

Kissing her with all his mouth he then heard that whimper came out her mouth which drives him crazy!

"I Love you Lucy" He mumbled against her mouth.

"I Love you too my own Morten Harket" She says as she pulled away and bits her lip at him. Moving to sit on his lap, she took off her glasses and gazed into his eyes with lust and love. Hands moving to his shirt she then unbuttons but then froze when she remembered Beth is watching them. Looking at the baby girl she then gets off of him and heads over to her. "Beth um, isn't you tired?"

"No" Beth replied making her smile. _She really reminds her of when she was little._

"Oh okay um, do you want to cuddle with me and Kurt until you falls asleep?" Quinn asked.

"YES!" Beth shrieked as Quinn take her out the crib and rests her on the bed Kurt then look at Quinn seeing her snuggling with her baby girl. She then looked over at him seeing his ruby red face and his unbutton shirt gazing at her with those eyes. She then blushed and mouths "I'm not finished with you yet" to him making him burned another shade of red. Looking back at Beth she kissed her head. Kurt then gets and idea seeing her brown shiny hair shining in the room light he bits his lips and gets up off the bed taking Quinn attention.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Um I forgot something in car, be right back." He said picking up his duffle bag that was by her cupboard and then walks backwards towards her study table where she had her guest room key and picks it up without her seeing. Heading out the room, Quinn who had a raised eyebrow then shook off his sudden weirdness and gave her attention back to Beth.

* * *

><p>Now lying down next to each other with Beth in the centre of them, both laying there their breath were ragged as they were currently frustratingly in heat for one another. Looking over Quinn seeing who's singing to Beth softly, he looked down at Beth seeing her eyes are now closed. Looking up at Quinn she then looks at him. Signalling to the crib with her eyes he then gets up gently off the bed and takes Beth up out of Quinn's hands holding her gently to not wake her.<p>

Walking over to the crib, he then placed her down in there, and pulls the blanket on her. Quinn who's now by the door he then walks over to her as she open the door. Taking off the light, they walked out the room. Leaving the door open a little, she peered in seeing Beth is still fast asleep. Looking back at Kurt who's now directly in front of her. Kurt holds her chin lifting it so she can look directly at him.

"Tonight is the night where I finally Dominate Ms Lucy Fabray" Kurt rasps making her clench her thighs together. "Why are you so fucking seductive Lucy hmm?"

Leaning his forehead on her he holds her ass, Kurt squeezing his favourite ass in world. Letting go of it he then walks down the corridor and stands in front the guest room and opens it with a key. Pushing the door open, with his index finger he orders her to come over to him. Walking over to him as he ordered he pushed her inside and locks the door behind him, seeing that he lit candles in the room he did all that. Walking over to her, making her back away from him he took off his shirt and then his vest he flings it to the floor. Unbuttoning his jeans, he took it off staying in his briefs and socks. Lucy not Quinn but Lucy who's looking at him staring at her like a vampire when it sees its prey because they are in the dark he didn't put on the lights and the only light in there is moon light from outside glowing thru her curtain and the candle lights she gulps hard when she now cornered like an animal against the wall. Standing there is seeing her quivering he smiled as he touched his lips caressing it.

"Why did you look like that when you realized that I'm officially going to dominate Lucy, can't she handle pain or it's only Quinn that can take pain?" Kurt asked softly.

"I think she can handle pain like Quinn that's what they have in common actually" Quinn says breathlessly while she stares in grey eyes that is illumined by the moonlight from the window next to them.

"Really she can, I was looking forward to hear her crying out my name in pain."

Unzipping her black and purple Chiffon Dot Tank Dress he takes it off of her. Gazing at her in her underwear, he bits his lips when his eyes hit her underwear. Heading back up it stops at her breasts. His hands then cup them, squeezing them he felt his cock twitch by its softness. Unhooking her bra, he kissed them, gently pecking them one by one. Feeling him sink his face in her rack, a loud plea of sexual distress came out her mouth when she felt her underwear being damp. He knows she doesn't have a big rack like others because hers is average size. But hers it's so soft, perky and sensitive there always have marks from him sinking his face in them. Finally letting go of them getting a nice time with them, it's time to love and appreciate the rest of her. Looking into her eyes again he lifts her up on his waist and walks over to the bed. Resting her down on it, he takes off her panties and spreads her legs. Hearing a whimper coming out her mouth again, made him cringe just because it makes her seem so soft instead of the head bitch in charge he was familiar with.

Kissing her stomach, kissed it with love that she carried that cute little baby for 9 months in there. Looking at him for at least 3minutes just kissing, sucking biting her stomach. _She really loves it when he appreciates her body like that_.

His head moved lower as he hit down there sinking his face in there now he nibbles on there like there is no tomorrow. Trying to keep her eyes open her body tenses as a loud squeal came strangled out her mouth.

"Oh yeah" Quinn moaned loudly.

Biting her bottom lip she felt her eyes roll back in her head as she bucked up her body.

That heat in her stomach builds up, making her feel like she is on a jet targeting as it shoots her off to cloud 9. Pulling hard on his hair, her eyebrows knot when she felt him shove a finger in her. His next hand then reached up and squeezed her breast adding more pleasure to her, he wants her to explode and he haven't started fucking her yet.

"AHH!" She screams as she felt herself then falling off of cloud 9 and descending down into earth slowly and gently. "Oh my god, baby please don't stop I'm begging!"

Stopping, he then unsticks his face from between her legs keeping his fingers in her, he looked at her seeing her ready for the missile launch and so he gave her it when he curled his fingers up and made his finger do the moonwalk on her _Special _spot. Talking out his fingers, he then kneels down and watched on in Glee. Hands digging into bed, toes curling in the sheets, face red as ever with wet strands of hair down on it, her eyebrows furrowed and constantly biting on her lips, her body erupts and out cum her orgasm like an open hose that is set on hard and wide. Spraying out of her, making in front of wet with her fluids, she soon land on the ground in earth gently in field of flowers. Looking at that show she just putted on for him he squeals in glee again.

"Lucy, I'm not done baby" Kurt states as he heard her muttered something.

Her eyes are still closed her body relaxes.

"What do you do to me?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"What?"

"You…made me feel like I was…going…to explode. What do you do to me, I can't move" Quinn breathes hoarsely from her screaming.

"Nothing, I appreciated your body for these past months and I have learn how to touch and make it feel good in the best fucked up way possible."

Hearing that her eyes rolled back and open slightly and gazed at him.

"You are not normal Mr Hummel" She says softly as he giggled like a 5 year old girl.

"Now let's play a new game a new toy I have bought just in time for tonight." Kurt said getting up off the bed.

He then walks over to her cupboard where his duffle bag is. Her eyes that are looked on him she then tried to move her numb legs and back as she sit up a little to see what he's doing?

Seeing a flat long black box he then grins as he took it out. Turning back to her on his heel happily by just seeing that excited looking in his eyes she gulped hard in fear.

"Have Lucy every felt physical pain before?" Kurt asked making her begin to stammer.

"No she hasn't….why?" Quinn answered as she clears her throat.

"Well, I want to play this game with her with our new toy and it will be a painful and pleasurable game." Kurt says as he open the box. Take out what looks like a…RIDIING CROP. A Black one looks like a 12" inch gulping hard she remembered seeing it when she was reading her contract and while reading she was searching on items used in the sex they will have. Feeling her heart beating a mile a minute her eyes widens as the goosebumps came back out on her skin. Seeing the expression on her face, he realized that she's familiar with his new toy.

"I see you're familiar with our new toy hmm?" Kurt teased. "Let me explain what I'm going to do to you tonight I'm going to teach you the thin line between pleasure and pain—

Walking over to her on the bed, he slides the riding crop on her stomach making her shiver by its creepy coldness.

— Please understand that you have to come to me when I call you, kneel if I tell you to kneel, succumb to any request, no matter how dirty or degrading. When I tell you to take off your clothes, you have to remove them however I tell you to do so: slowly, one button at a time, or quickly, just ripping them off. I make the choice, and you obey. This is where the riding crop comes in. Imagine me stroking your breasts with the tongue of the crop in a slow, up and down motion, then in circles, just lightly enough to make your skin tingle. Then, when I see how you respond to the light touch of the leather, I slap your nipples with the crop tongue.—

Seeing her wincing he smiled.

—Oh, yes, I slap them, again and again, and alternately stroke them tenderly, until your nipples are rock hard; You cry out, and I tell you to be silent. But I am not finished with your nipples. While they are still swollen and erect I lick them, and suck them, and bite them, oh, so hard, until you want to scream."

Moving the riding crop in the way he just explain it she gulps hard when he signal her with his eyes to lie back down. Continuing teasing her nipples with the riding crop, she bits her lips when he begins to stroke her nipples with the riding crop.

"Stay still or I you will be punish" He hissed when he saw he begin to move her hands.

Kneeling on the bed now, he continues to stroke her nipples.

"Do you like this baby, tell me" He rasps

"Yes" She breathes with her eyes look on riding crop.

Looking at her nipples already rock hard, he then stopped and leans into them and begins to suck hard on her nipples. Hearing her breath get faster, he then begins to bit them gently.

"Mmm"

Looking up at her, he then let's go of them and kneels back on the bed moving riding crop to between her legs slapping her clit with it. Her body squirmed.

"Ahh" Quinn moaned lovingly.

Taking the riding crop away, from her hole he then shows her how soaking she is.

"You see that, that's how wet you are for me"

Entering the black box again he took out a blindfold. Moving into her, holding her face he gazed straight into her eyes. Seeing lust and fear in them he chuckled.

"Look at me, stare at me" He ordered still gazing into her eyes.

Eyes staring into his, Kurt then kissed her lips. Still staring into each other's she then felt him lie on top of her, his pelvis fitting in between her legs. Hearing her moaning his name silently her eye brows furrowed when she felt only the head of his cock enter her. Keeping it there not giving her the full package he took it back out and shoved it back in her.

"Oh Kurty more, give me more please" She begged.

"No, not yet" Kurt said. "I want to be in you so bad. But I want to finish our teasing riding crop lesson first"

Gulping hard, he then puts on the blindfold over her eyes.

"Why the blindfold I want to see you" She whimpered.

"You will see me in a little while" He said as he kissed her lips and then gets up off the bed again. "Now I want you to get on your hands and knees."

Moving, she then starts to form the position for him while his eyes lock and fixture on her. Being very curious about what he's going to do since she can't see him anymore.

Seeing her ass up the air, his hand that was itching to hit her with riding crop then spanks her hard with it. Feeling the sudden sharp pain she then cries out loudly feeling her ass stinging from the riding crop.

Leaning into her, he then silenced her.

"Shh, you're just beginning to play our little game with our new toy. You feel pain, pleasurable pain but you have to keep quiet no matter what I do if you make any noise you will punish understand?" He said as she nods in yes.

Now tracing the tongue of the riding crop along her back tracing her spine with it, her body shivers.

Spanking her with it again, she then squirms in pain again but holds it in. Smiling at her, he then kissed her cheek.

"You're playing very good at this game Lucy." Kurt whispered to her.

Angling the crop, he hits her clit again. Seeing her holding in a scream.

He then sits on the bed next to her making her know that he's next to her.

"How do you feel Lucy, the pain you are feeling in your body right now? How do you feel?"

Hitting her clit again, she then groaned softly.

"It feels...good" She says softly.

Biting on his lips he then kissed her lips briefly.

Moving, he kneels behind her and runs his hand along her spine. Pushing her head into the bed, making her ass raise high enough for his cock. He then whips it with the riding making her jet to cloud 9 begins to launch again, holding in numerous of loud moans and groans. Kurt then groaned feeling like he's high on drugs high on a Drug name Lucy Fabray. Seeing her body burning red and the marks that is appearing on her ass by his riding crop he bits his lips as his grey eyes and iris widen and his pupil became small. Quinn who couldn't take it anymore because her jet couldn't wait anymore. She bits the pillow in front of her and soon screams in it. Moving wet strands of hair in his face he then stops and drop the riding crop on the bed. Feeling the front of his briefs now sticky with pre-cum he smiled and took it off as he leans into her kissing her neck.

"You have played very good in that game, now for your present for such good behaviour." Kurt said "And you can scream now"

Taking up the condom that on the bed, he opens it and slips it on. Slowly entering her once again he sees her hole expanding by his size. Seeing her sweat glistening in the candle light while her damp hair is being down in front her face. The jet then dropped her off on cloud 9, as she felt him begin to move back and forth in her. Plunging into her at a hard and steady pace. Her month open, hearing a loud groaned of his name escaping her lips. She then felt him pulling on her hair pulling her head back. Feeling her ass stinging by the frictions their bodies is making tears of pleasure come out her eyes making the blind fold now wet with her tears. Kurt's body moved in a rhythm tic pace, giving her body everything of his making him feel like it's going to explode again. Leaning into her, he then kissed her ear.

"Remember when you said that you're a whore, well you my whore now, do you understand!" He hissed in her ear which sends her off completely

"Yes! I'm your whore! And I will always be your whore!" She screamed to him which made his body erupt holding his orgasm he picks up the pace and moved his hand to her clit and begins to stroke it. He wants her to come first. "I'm your dirty whore!"

Couldn't hold it anymore, he then stops and takes his cock out of her. She who's now in question at why he stopped. She then heard whimpered making her raise an eyebrow.

"Kurty…are you okay"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt hissed at her.

Kneeling behind her looking at her ruby red ass and her hole that is begging his cock he then bits on his bottom lip and runs his hand thru his hair.

"What do you do to me? Hmm?" What is it, what's your secret why you make my cock want to explode in your hole every time I fuck you? It's weird"

Looking at her breathing heavy with the blind fold over her eyes he then growled in frustration and took off her blindfold. Kurt then smiled at her when he saw her look back at him with teary begging hazel eyes. Seeing that look he realized it was a bad idea to take off the blindfold because it just made him want to shove his cock in her again. Doing that, it made her breath his name.

"Oh god don't stop I'm right there" she said.

Pounding her hard roughly, she then moved hair from her face as he shoved two of his fingers in her mouth for to stop making noise. Moaning into it, the fiery feeling in stomach came back. Kurt looking at her being fucked rapidly by seeing her body lifeless like a ragdoll just been beaten and fucked out however he slams his cock into her, seeing her wet hair down in her face while she screams into his fingers and to the bed. Just experiencing the sweet powerful feeling of being in control, he feels like he's the king of the world. He doesn't feel soft or weak like before, he doesn't feel like the normal smooth like a baby's bottom porcelain skin guy with a high pitched voice and a strong feminine side. He feels manly, rough skinned, his voice sounds like a Viking when he moans and grunts her name….he feels like a king who rules everything! A salacious smile then was slowly formed on his face as his eyes closed and his head thrown back. His hands hold her waist tightly as he felt his orgasm. Hearing the high pitched whimpers she's letting out his eyes rolled back in his head making him give her one shots.

"OH YEAH! FUCK YOU MAKE FEEL GOOD! YOU DIRTY WHORE!" He growled his voiced boomed like thunder. Looking back at him weakly she saw his eyes wide, his pupil large and his iris huge can't see the white in it anymore just grey lustful eyes that looks like he just consumed 40 pounds of crack. His nose then drips blood on her back making her worried when she saw that creepy smile on his face. _What the hell is going on with him?_

He then licked away blood that was on his upper lip as the back of his hand wipes it. Her eyes widen like his and the creepy smile was formed on her lips, when she felt that powerful orgasm that she's getting and it's cumming fast, down her back down to her hole, she squealed loudly.

"Kurt!" She screamed digging her fingers into the sheets again. "Cum in me baby, I want you to spray yourself in me NOW!"

He then dropped his torso on her back, his thrust slow down. Both now falling gently off of cloud 9, they both screamed each other's name loudly as they both cummed at the same time. Getting out of her they both dropped their bodies to the bed. Quinn's faced sink into the pillow and Kurt is just sink in the sheets. Moving he looked at her runs his fingers thru her hair. Both their eyes turned back normal, as they both listen to each other panting like dogs that just chased a cat around the neighbourhood! Looking down at the bed sheet in front of him, he saw that the blood from his nose was staining it. Quinn who's frozen defrosts her head and turned facing her sex manic hubby.

"Hi" She greeted hoarsely.

"Hey" he greeted back.

Her hand weakly moved over to his nose and wipes blood away from it.

"I love you" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Back in her bedroom, Kurt was laying on her bed. Smiling at the ceiling with stoned eyes, he felt his cock cringed by how her hole was wrapped around his cock and fucked him like no tomorrow how he felt manly…and once again the way it felt when he was fucking her—god she rocks him good.<p>

Now seeing her walking out the bedroom in her gown, she walked like penguin since she feels like she just fucked a T Rex. Walking over to him with her legs spread apart and that innocent look on her face while she avoid eye contact with him. He who had a bag of ice in hand was waiting for her to climb on. As she gets on gently not to harm her beaten sore ass, she then looked at him as he signal her to lie on her stomach. Turning over she then holds a pillow under her head as she waits on him. Then raising up her gown and pulling down her underwear, he then rest the bag of ice on her rubs red ass that had the riding crop marks on it he saw her winced at its coldness but then relaxes with a sigh when it starts to soothe her. Looking at her, seeing her with her eyes closed he kissed her forehead as he looked back at Beth in crib seeing her knocked out cold. The lights was off just the gloomy moonlight shining thru her window giving them a little bit of light that can make them see each other a little.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked her with a calm smooth soft voice.

"Sore, beaten" Quinn replied softly still not looking at him.

"But did you like it?" Kurt asked.

Sighing she then says "Yes" making him smile.

"Don't worry baby, I will take care of you. Because tonight you made me feel alive like a man and god that made me want to marry you right there with my cock in your hole." Kurt said making her blush. "When I spank your ass doesn't mean I'm angry and punishing you, it's mostly because well I love your ass and I love more when my hand print is on it, to me is just a sign saying property of Kurt Hummel I love it a lot and you know I really love your ass"

"Well it is yours you can do whatever with it" She says making him smile as he lean into her.

"That made me love you more, god you drive me crazy baby" He whispered in her ear as he begin to kiss her neck. "Now just relax and let me soothe your beaten ass."

After rubbing her ass soothing it until it is numb by the ice and when finally melted he removed it from her ass.

Turning over she then felt better it is still stinging her but not so bad anymore. Looking up at soft blue eyes she then smiled shyly.

"First time someone rubbed your ass with a bag of ice huh?" He asked making her blush again.

"Yes it is" She responded.

"I'm very sorry, but Lucy your body is a serious temple." He begins tracing a finger down her body between her breasts and stopped at her navel. "You take pain so well, and then turn it and convert it into pleasure…such a freaky baby"

Looking up at the ceiling she then gulped hard.

"You made me feel so fucking good." He grunts sinking his face in her neck.

Moving he then went on top of her, holding her neck he kissed her neck again. Her breathing picks up making her close her eyes. She loves it when he sits on top of her like she does when she fucking him it brings out his feminine side so much. Grinding on her, her breathing hitched. Letting go of her neck he then looks at her as her eyes open back. Staring at each other, her hand then slides down his vest feeling those little abs god if he work out she will die out of arousal! For the past months since they started dated Kurt changed a lot he stopped cutting his hair and started growing it out. He has a full head of thick silky hair and it has got so long compare to how it was before it's so hot in that short period of time he even has stumbles of hair on his upper lip and chin ( She can now see why he visits the salon every two weeks before). But god she loves to run her fingers thru that hair. Looking at her he then kissed her lips and as usual she then runs her hand thru his hair. Pulling away briefly, her hand that was still in hair pulled him back down into a kiss.

"Kiss me hard" She grumbled.

Taking up her legs he wrapped it around his waist making him rock into her teasingly.

Pulling away again he then moved her hand to his chest making her feel his heart beating wildly.

"Jesus, do you know what you do to me baby. I feel so weak I…god I love you"

Smiling with a warm heart she really feels his love he loves her so much. Jesus he looks like lumberjack now with that hair. _That's probably why Santana was calling him Simba because of the hair that looks like a mane and that he mauls me in bed and marks his territory like fucking lion. And to think of it girls in school has been drooling off of him more recently because of that hair and growing stash…and once again he doesn't notice._

Seeing that faint look in his eyes, she then mouth I love you to him making him his eyes now start to close as he dropped on her suddenly making her worried. He just fainted on top of her!

"Kurty? Are you okay. Kurty!" She called to his unconscious body.

Getting up under him she shakes him rapidly calling his name over and over.

_God not again!_

After 30 minutes Kurt then woke up confused next to Quinn who was looking down at him worried.

"Are you okay—

"Yes I am what happen?" He asked sitting up.

"You had fainted on top of me when I said I love you" She growled making him laugh.

"Really, I'm sorry baby I just love to hear you say you love me." Kurt said sitting up "And I was actually feeling weak"

Seeing him now, looking at her with some of that messy hair down over an eye, Jesus he needs to cut that hair or she will die. HE LOOKS SO HOT!

"Can you cut your hair?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow taking up the glass of water Quinn placed in the bed for him when he wakes up.

"Why?" He asked drinking the water now.

"I don't know probably you look so fucking hot with it I can't function properly when I look at you" She answered making him smile evilly.

"Oh!" Kurt resting back down the glass of water. "I'm sorry but I'm not cutting it and if I do by a week it will grow back and you know it"

"I know but you have it messy and which is so hot and then you are growing a stash. What the hell, your Mom must have been a fucking hottie."

"Well yes she is was since I look more like her." Kurt said as he moved closer to her. "Sorry I'm not ever going to cut my hair I will cut it yes to keep it at this length and will shave now and then but I'm not going to cut my hair. I'm a hairy guy as you can see—

He really is his legs is like a forest his arms is a little but it's lied down on his skin, it wasn't like that before but since he stopped shaving, cutting his hair and doing his daily moisturizing sessions. He's a serious caveman now his skin isn't smooth anymore and well he's hairy now…it's hot!

"Let's go downstairs I'm feeling for dinner…unless you want to crave my hunger" He said as she saw his eyes switch to grey again making her gulp hard.

"Let's go downstairs and make dinner I'm still sore so…" Quinn said making him laugh.

Taking his hand they got off the bed and head downstairs

* * *

><p>"Mom made Fish Chowder, do you want?" Quinn asked<p>

"Of course" Kurt answered as she took out two bowls and enters the fridge for a bottle of wine her mother just bought. Getting the bottle opener she then begins to open it "About your hair, I hope you're not just having it that way because of me?"

"No, well kinda yeah but I like it, it isn't two long or two short and well I just like it and I see it affects you in arousing way which I like so I like and I will keep it." Kurt said who's eyes was scanning her body language seeing it now tensed making him smile at how he has her under spell by just talking.

"Okay well you like it I like it" Quinn said as she turns back around with two wine glasses fill of wine.

Handing him a glass, he then takes a sip out of while his eyes are now locked intensively at her facial expression.

"Do you like the wine?" She asked looking at him briefly.

"Yes I do" Kurt responded as he took another sip.

"Guess what it is?" She insisted as she begins as turns back to the stove removing the pot cover over the pot of chowder as she gets a spoon and begins to take out some chowder into his bowl..

Drinking out of it again, he then savours the taste and begins to think.

"Is it…" Kurt begins "1985 Richebourg Grand Cru"

"Yep" Quinn replied as he chuckled, turning back to him as she hands him his bowl of chowder with a spoon.

"You do know your wine" She said

"Well of course" He says as his mouth began to water when he got the smell of that tasty fish chowder and it looks so good!

Walking over to the dining table he rests it down and walks over to her again whose pouring chowder into her bowl. Holding her hips he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Kurt I can't do anything with your cock against my beaten ass" Quinn says softly making him blush.

"How, I mean it feels good, doesn't it feel good" Kurt said making her chuckle.

"Kurt, I know what you're doing an again I'm sore, you fucked me very hard in such a good fucking way tonight and now I'm sore and I feel like a doll that has nothing between there." Quinn said as he kissed her neck.

"And so what, do you think I care about if your sore. I will make love to you until you beg me to stop" He whispered in her ear as he begin to bit her ear lobe.

"Okay okay stop" Quinn said getting out of his grip as she saw that look on his face making her cringed. "That what we did a while ago was the third time we have fucked this week and the deal clearly states that we fuck three times a week only and we had fuck three times this week so no more of you fucking me like a caveman now discovering 5 hour energy. You go on and on and on and I scream and scream and scream until my voice is gone and my sanity is gone also. So no more"

Smiling at her he then backs away from her, grabbing his glass of wine on the table he then turn and sits down on at the dinner table in front of his bowl of fish chowder.

Sighing in relief that she just made sex beast that was waking up take another nap, covering back the pot she then picks up her bowl of chowder and her glass of wine and walks over to the dinner table. Sitting down in front of him, Kurt looked at her who's now taking a spoon of chowder in mouth. His eyes watch how she savours the taste of it and the way she chews. He just loves watching her; everything about her is just fascinating to him. Looking away he then begins to eat as he to begin to cringed at its deliciousness. Looking up at him, she then sips her wine and rests it back on the table.

"Your Mom is an amazing cook since I've been having meals over here each one is just exquisite…reminds me of my mother's cooking actually" He said as he took another spoon of chowder in his mouth.

"Well before she was CEO at "GE Capital Bank_" _Ohio branch, she was actually a top student at the _Institute of Culinary Education _in New York and wanted to have her own restaurant before she even met my...Dad, and well she always used that knowledge and skill when she's cooking for her family or baking competitions." Quinn said as she looked at Kurt who had a raised eyebrow at little pause when she going to mention her Dad.

"Oh okay well why she abandoned that goal and become a CEO at a Bank in Ohio?" Kurt asked as he saw a beating vain on her temple while she avoids eye contact with him.

"Because when she met that creature who's my father she had become his own personal slave." Quinn said with a bit of anger. "She had abandoned her goals and pursued another one for his liking because he thought that her goal was stupid and that it would shame his family if he asked them to marry a girl from a middle classed family who wanted to own her restaurant."

Now silent, Kurt saw her trying to tame her anger while she now drinking her glass of wine heavily. Seeing her doing that he then remembered that, in the morning around 5am he came into the kitchen for a glass of water. He saw a light at the dinner table where he saw her mother sitting at the dinner table in a deep slumber with papers of work in front and her and shockingly (To Him) bottles alcohol in front of the papers. He didn't want to wake her because she probably didn't want him to see her like that so he left her there and head back to bed. Seeing Quinn now pouring more wine into her glass she looked at him and smile since she succeeded at calming herself down.

"Your father was an Ignorant heartless control freak to your Mother wasn't he?" Kurt asked making Quinn nod in yes. "And over the years with keeping up with his ways she got very stressed out at one point and begins to drink."

Quinn who's now raising an eyebrow at what he said she suddenly got a blank expression on her face at his sentence.

"And when she began to drink, she suddenly turns into a secretive alcoholic to relief her stress/anger. She had turns to alcohol to tame her anger because she's ordered to obey your father. And you are you just doing that anger taming technique that she does. Drink alcohol to calm you down, Lucy that isn't okay baby"

"How did you know my Mom is an Alcoholic?" She asked.

"I just knew, by you mentioning your fucked up father, just imagining the stress she's gone thru by giving up her goal to suit his needs and become his trophy wife is very stressful and anyone will turn to drinking because of that" Kurt said.

"Well your right, once again your intelligent mind bewildered me." She said with a smile but he was frowning still.

"Quinn if you continue this technique you will be an alcoholic just like your Mother—

"I'm not going to be one; I have you, Beth and my Mom in life why would I be an alcoholic! I don't any stress Kurt!"

"But if someone or something gets you angry and insecure to a point you begin to drink! Like you just had drunk a hold glass of red wine just because you mention what a beast your father was and how much pain he caused your mother!" Kurt shouted back silencing her. "You got so insecure that you turn to a glass of red wine with has 15% of alcohol in it! Lucy, I saw your mother deep in slumber at this dining table with papers of work and bottles of alcohol around her. I don't want to see you end up like that! That's why I said that you are following her technique!"

Listening to her boyfriend saying that to her, she then looks away and slowly pushing the glass of wine and bottle aside to ignore it she continues to eat her chowder. Seeing her doing that he calms back down but still with a frown how she obeyed him in a nick of time. Just imagining his Lucy with a control freak like Father it's like seeing her Mother's life story being played over again but instead with her Daughter playing her Mother. Not to bring up how she obeyed him almost like slave like that he continues to eat his chowder. Quinn who's still shock at him solving for himself that her Mother is an alcoholic and how he cares for her deeply and doesn't want her to be in pain like that she looked back up at him who's still wearing a frown making her know that she's not off the hook.

* * *

><p>After they had dinner, Kurt ordered her to go to bed while he cleans up and puts away. After he did that he then locked up the house and took off the lights and made his way to Quinn's bedroom. Now there he then took off his vest and slippers, Quinn who's looking at him by the bed she then gets up and walks over to him. Standing next to him, she then hugs him making him look down at her.<p>

"You've been very quiet since we had that talk downstairs." Quinn states as he looked away.

"What there's nothing to talk about again" Kurt said making her frown as she let's go of him.

"Kurty I'm not going to be an alcoholic I promise" Kurt said making him sigh as he turned facing her.

"I know you wouldn't be I'm just worried because I don't want you to go thru the same thing your mother had been thru, I just said that you can't drink alcohol when something sensitive or bad get you angry if you keep doing that you will do it for everything and then eventually you've become an alcoholic. I know you wouldn't allow that to happen I'm just being a caring a boyfriend and you know how I get when there's something that can threaten your life comes in place I get super protective and you know that" Kurt said making her smile as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"And that's what I love about you; you care about me a lot. You're not like my father you're different you have a heart…I actually wished my Mom had a husband as caring as you" Quinn said making him blush.

Kissing him, she kisses him with passion and love while she feels her heart rate pace quickens. Feeling his body temperature increasing he kisses her back with passion as well as he lowers his hand he bends his legs a little making him get a hold of her ass properly as he hoists her up on his hips. Feeling her fingers digging into his hair, he snickered pulling away as he gazed into her soft eyes.

"You really do love my hair huh?" He asked making her smile.

"Of course I do" She responded.

Moving he then climbs onto the bed, resting her down it he kisses her again.

Quinn who was worried he would faint on her again she then pulled away when she felt his hands lingering to her underwear.

"Let's not go any further, don't want you fainting on top of me again" She chuckled as he sighed and gets off of her. But ignoring her order he then pulls her over his lap as he lie back down on the bed. Having her on top of him he then smiled at her.

"Now I wouldn't faint on top of you." He said making her smile shyly.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

Her then _**Ping**_ making her look at it as he frowned seeing that her attention isn't on him.

"I wonder who's that?" She said as he sighed.

"Look you will deal with that later. You have to deal with me first" Kurt said taking her face in his hands as he pulled her down into a kiss.

"Mm" Quinn moaned as she kissed back.

Holding her waist the kiss got rough making her groaned loudly. Feeling his cock right on her core she then felt him jerk it up to her, making her squirm.

"Kurt I know what you're trying to do" She said as he let go of her lips.

"What am I doing?" He asked letting go of her lips.

"You're trying to arouse me, I'm still sore Kurt Hummel" Quinn says softly making him smile.

"I don't care, Ms Fabray"

Dodging his hold she then sits back on him and slides her up and down his chest.

"We have reached our fucking limit darling no more sex hand sorry" She said making him groaned.

"Okay baby I will obey" Kurt said making her smile as she kissed her hand.

"Thank you"

Getting off of him, she then remembered her phone and picked it up off the nightstand. Sitting on the end of the bed she then opens the message seeing it's from Santana.

"_I need to talk to you" _

Sighing, she then looked back at Kurt who's staring at her bedroom ceiling. Taking in a deep breath she looked back at her phone and begins to text her back.

"_I will be over in 20 minutes"_

Looking back at Kurt she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest he looked back at her.

"I'm going to head out for a while okay, I will be right back." She says as he sits up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked making her sit up as well.

"I'm going to straighten things out with Santana." Quinn said making Kurt expression turn to a serious one.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I just need to okay."

Getting up she then walked over to her coat rack by her cupboard, putting on she then walked back over to her and kissed him.

"I will be back okay I promise." She said as she let go of him seeing the frown on his face.

"Just call me when I arrive" Kurt said making her smile.

"I love you" She says making him smile a little.

"I love you too" He replied.

Walking away from him, she then kissed Beth forehead in the crib and head to the door leaving him in there by himself worrying about what can happen while she's over there.

Santana who's sitting on her bed waiting on Quinn all she had on was a vest and shorts as her PJ's. Looking down at her phone, going thru pics of her and Brittany whiles doing that she was actually feeling guilty about telling Kurt that she kinda took Quinn's virginity in that way and for threatening to take Quinn away from him. She didn't really mean to, she just got jealous of how Quinn is so all over the guy. She shouldn't be because her and Quinn never had a thing. She's probably just feeling vulnerable because she's kinda lonely since Brittany is shunning her and needs a "Break from her". She feels like a softie which is so odd. Then hearing a sudden knocking on her window she then gets up and looked out seeing Quinn standing out her window she then hurried and open the window. Backing away Quinn then crawled in. Quinn who's finally inside, she then looked up at a puzzled Santana.

"How did you got to my window?" Santana asked.

"By using your grounded can't go to party but still is going escape ladder in the garage." Quinn said.

"Oh okay, well about today—

"Okay first of all you need to listen to me okay" Quinn cutted her off. "That what you did this afternoon was very fucked up Santana. Why, why did you tell Kurt about your breaking my hymen? Do you know how pathetic and fucked up he felt after you told him that."

"I know I'm very sorry for that is—

"Is just what Santana?"

"Is just you always praise Kurt for being the first person to ever love the real you but the thing is he wasn't it was me and you never saw that!" Santana hissed making Quinn roll her eyes in annoyance.

"The reason why because I'm not a lesbian Santana I'm straight I like boys not girls! That night was a huge mistake we were drunk and I was kinda needy because Finn was being a sissy and didn't want to take things further that night because I just got to be head cheerleader and well…I was horny and I wanted to fuck and not getting that I was disappointed then you told me to come over we got drunk and well things happen. I don't know that you thought we would have happen Santana" Quinn said as Santana sighed and walked away heading back to her bed as she sits down at the end of it.

Looking at her disappointed expression she never really saw Santana like that, it's shocking seeing her soft side it's like only Brittany and herself saw this side of Santana.

"I'm sorry San, but you really hurt me and Kurt back there you didn't had to tell him like that."

"For fuck sake I said I'm sorry how much more you want me to do damn it!"

Sitting down next to her, she then holds Santana hand.

"I'm sorry, but you should have told me we would have solve everything all those years ago and we wouldn't be having this now—

"Oh I think it will happen. I don't know if it's because Simba have you on some drug to have you all soft like this. But since Brittany said she wanted a break from me which I don't know why she wants it. When you were comforting me being the friend you are I don't know I kind of come to loving your soft side. Come to love Lucy again. And well seeing how you always praise Kurt and treat him like god because he loves the true you made me jealous and I'm sorry." She says as Quinn smiled at her and lean her head on her shoulder.

"I forgive you San, but I'm in love with Kurt I really am he change me he has done so much for me and I just don't want to hurt him or lose him. And Brittany I'm clueless just like you on how she's behaving with you all of a sudden but I promise you I will fix it you and Brittany belong to each other San. Maybe she's just going thru a phase and you know she goes thru a lot of phases. So I will try my best and fix this ok." Quinn said as Santana looked at her with soft eyes staring into warm hazel eyes. She then felt an urge and pulled away from her. Getting up she then walked over to her window.

"Well thanks for accepting my apology. But I have to hit the bed covers now." Santana said as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Okay but are you sure I'm not really doing anything and Kurt will understand if I took a while over here." Quinn said as she took her phone out a coat and begins to dial Kurt's number.

"No I don't think it's a good idea, I'm sorry" she said not looking at the newly brunette. "You are only in your night gown and underwear that's not a good thing for a lesbian that wanted you for 3 years."

Smiling at her she caught why she's being that way and gets up walking over to window.

"I understand San don't worry about it." Looking out her window not feeling too keen about going back out there she looked back at Santana. "Can I sneak out the front door?"

"Okay let's go" She said taking her hand guiding her to the door.

Sneaking down the stairs, she then pulled her towards the living room and then to front door. Opening it gently they then head outside. Standing on Santana pouch Quinn then looked at her and smile hugging her, she then pulled away leaving a depressed Santana.

"Can you come over Sunday, I'm inviting the rest of girls so they can meet Beth and I want you to come. And don't worry I will talk to Simba hehe. Just show up okay. Goodnight" Quinn says turning to walk away. Seeing her walking away, she then couldn't help herself.

Running after her, she then stops her before she can cross the street. Turning around Quinn looked her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked seeing the tensed Santana who was clenching a fist she raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay San?"

"I'm sorry but I really can't control myself." She says before Quinn can react, Santana grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. Santana feeling her heart beating a mile a minute kissed her deeper. Quinn who's freaking out she then allowed her knowing that she's just hurting. Kissing back, she then heard Santana groaned making her pull away.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, see you Sunday I hope" Quinn said making Santana smile. "Goodnight"

Crossing the street Quinn then unlocks her car and gets in. Looking back at lonely girl across the street she then sighed and faced front. Driving off Santana then sighed and walked back over to her house.

_That dumbass Kurt don't know how lucky he is to her…._

Kurt sitting on his bed with his phone in his and waiting for his Lucy to call, he then heard a car pulled up in the driveway. Kurt then sighed in relief knowing that it's her. After waiting for her to come up to the bedroom, he then saw the door open and then saw a brun walking in. Taking off her coat she then slips off her shoes and looks at him and smile.

"You came back quickly did everything went smoothly—

"Shh" She silenced walking over to him as she placed a finger on his lips. "Everything is fine okay, let's just relax and go to bed I would explain everything to you in the morning.

"Okay baby" Kurt replied as she climbed on the bed.

Taking her in his arms, making her lie down on him as he cocooned her with his love again. He then kissed her forehead.

"I Love You" She says to him.

"I Love you too, Lucy" He replied kissing her head. "Now go to sleep"

She then closed her eyes as she felt him pulled the covers over them. Smiling warmly she then breaths calmly that she sort things out with Santana, she then remembered that kiss and remembered the way she looked at her. She needs to fix Santana and Brittany relationship fast….

Hearing Kurt humming that lullaby to her again, she then blushed and then yawns. She's puzzled by what's going on with her and Santana but she's completely happy that she's Lucy again and it's all thanks to her Kurty. She loves him so much and she thinks that she doesn't want to change back to Quinn completely anymore…..

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Hi everyone after two months here is chap 23 it took me a while cause I had exams and homework and on top of it, it's a pretty long chap so….you know. I wanted this chap to be long in a way but the other chaps will be intense…..can't spoil everything but there's a intense suprize in chap 24.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy chap 23 I know you will…ENJOY! **_

_**~MichyCrystal~**_


	23. Nymphomanic

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Continuation…..**_

* * *

><p>It's now morning and Kurt and Quinn were still in bed, Quinn who's awake already was still in the arms of Kurt. Lying on top of him in his arms, she feels so comfortable in his hold like that. But for the past hour she's been staring at him who's still in slumber, and whiles he's still asleep his heart rate was a little too fast. Lying there listening to it attack his chest, was actually freaking her out big time. It's not new to her but this time it scared her a lot. Besides his heart beating his chest like a punching bag he's actually breathing very heavy. Kurt's been scaring her for these past weeks from the fainting when she tells him she loves him and now the sudden nose bleeds. She's worried something is wrong with him. And he keeps saying that he feels weak when he's around her it's cute and scary at the same time. Wanting to know what exactly is going on with him she decides to do a little searching on the internet. Slowly sitting up, trying to not disturb him she then slowly gets off of him and slowly and gently gets off the bed. Looking at him who's still knocked out in the same position she left him in, she then sighs and sneaks over to her study table where her laptop is. Peeping in the crib to see Beth is still asleep she then continues her way over to the chair by the table. Sitting down she then opens up the laptop and puts it on. The laptop made a noise making her wince as she look back at the bed seeing that he is still out cold. Turning back the computer boots up seeing the picture of Kurt and Beth seeing Kurt sitting in the living room while Beth combs his hair and put bows and bans in it and does his make up in cute messy way as her wallpaper she smiled at it seeing both her babies happy. She then clicked that apple sign and quickly opens up safari. She then started searching on boyfriend fainting occasionally; boyfriend has been breathing heavily when he sleeps and the new effect to add on her list NOSE BLEEDS. After searching and searching she hasn't found anything that she wanted to see. But there was one thing and it made her worried straight down to the core. Reading on a sentence on the screen where it says—"<em>Fainting are symptoms of Heart Arrhythmia or Heart valve problems or Low blood pressure."<em>

Looking at the screen in horror, she the glanced back at the boy in her bed, seeing his hands searching for her on the bed seeing the frown on his face she closed down her laptop quickly and rush over to him. Climbing on the bed, she then cuddled back against him. Seeing his body now relaxing, his eyes then opens slightly and looks at her. Seeing the obvious worried look on her face it made him sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am, just was watching you sleep." She said making him smile.

She then sits up and smiles at him slipping her hand in his.

Pulling her over his lap, he then looked in her eyes again. Looking deep into his bed eyes with love she then moved in to kiss him making his heart beat faster but instead she rubs her nose against him leaving him begging for her soft lips. Seeing the beautiful smile on her face, he then leans his forehead on hers.

"I love you" He whispered.

Moving her hand to his chest she felt his heart beating his chest again. Frowning she then looks down, seeing the frown on her face made him frown as well.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked looking down at her.

Looking up at him with worried eyes, she just sighed and rubs her nose against his again.

"Something is going on with you and you're not telling me" She said under her breath.

"Nothing wrong with me baby" Kurt says making her frown deepen.

Pulling away, she gets off of him.

"You're lying to me" She says standing in front a confused brun.

"Lying? Lucy you are confusing me—

"Something isn't right with you, you have been fainting very often these days, last night your nose was bleeding, and you say that you feel weak around me and when I ask what's wrong you lie to me. But I see that there is something wrong going on."

Kurt then looks away, getting up he pulled her back to the bed and onto his lap again. Holding her in his arms, he hugged her simply just hugged. Being in his hold she then heard his breathing picked up again and so as his heartbeat.

"I know you are worried Lucy but I am completely fine, is just—"He trailed off closing his eyes as he holds her tighter. "When I'm thinking about you, I feel weak and my heart beats fast because it's excited that you are in it, when I'm around you in the same room with you it's worse, when you look at me I feel like you're looking into my soul and telling it that you love it, you make me feel so alive but weak at the same time—

Hearing what he's saying, her eyes closed making her relax in his hold.

"—I can't go a day without thinking about you, picturing your perfect face smiling at me or hearing your voice in my head. I barely concentrate in my classes because I just want the class to over so I can leave and go see you. And then when I do I just want to fall in your arms. All those fainting and heavy breathing and nose bleeds is all because for some reason I love you so much that it makes me feel like I'm high on drugs. I'm sorry if I have you worried but Lucy I'm totally fine, your boyfriend just is so in love with you and he has side effects from your love now and then."

Pulling away a little he looked at her whose eyes are closed with a small pleasant smile on her face.

Opening her eyes she looked into his eyes again, aqua blue eyes filled with love. Holding his face, she then hugged him back pulling their faces closer making her lean her forehead on his again.

"I didn't know my love does that to you" she said softly. "It's new to me, hearing someone I love say that to me— I love you so much dammit Kurt Hummel."

Her eyebrows knotted and her eyes closed again, holding her face he saw her skin burned as he touched it.

"You are a drug Lucy and I'm hooked on you badly." He said as he briefly kissed her lips brushing it against her, making her try to kiss back but don't want to so his heart wouldn't pop. Yearning in desperation, her eyes open a little seeing soft eyes staring at her. He then kissed her but she didn't respond. Frowning he pulled away, seeing her now looking down with her eyes closed.

"I'm fine baby—look at me" He ordered as she looked at him lazily. "I'm fine"

Kissing her again, she finally kissed back.

"I love you" He whispered.

Pulling away again, she looked at him seeing the begging look he's giving her. Moving into her again she pulled away dodging his kiss.

Frowning again, she then kissed his forehead and gets off of him. Kurt looking at her, who's still worried about him, she then walked to the bathroom. Kurt who was just sitting there, he then sighed making him fit his face in hands.

"What is wrong with me?" He growled to himself.

Maybe there's something wrong but I feel completely normal I love her so much that I feel like I'm heaven and have no worries.

Hearing the shower turning on, he then looks at the door.

Quinn whose now in the shower was thinking about Kurt if it's really how he loves her so much having him that way or something really isn't right with him. She's worried remembering all those things that fainting leads to. Heart attacks, low blood pressure, HEART DIESESE! Leaning her head against the tile wall while she feels lukewarm water fall down her back, she then heard the bathroom door. Looking at the brun who's standing there looking at her thru the glass shower door. His eyes were fixtured on her seeing her standing there, she soon looked away from him.

_Jesus why is he here? _

Walking towards the bathroom door, Kurt then opens it making her look at him again.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he walked into the shower.

* * *

><p>Now sitting on the shower floor under the shower in front of her, he looks up at her. Seeing him sitting on the floor in front of her in his briefs seeing him getting wet from the shower she raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"You aren't leaving this shower without hearing me out." Kurt said as she sighed and looked away.

"Kurt I understand ok—

"Then why aren't you touching me" Kurt says.

"Because I don't want to harm you" Quinn says.

"Harm me? Lucy you are only harming me when you resist me" Kurt states making her groan as she turn looking at him.

She then went down on her knees in front of him.

"If I say I love you promise me you wouldn't faint on me anymore" She says as he nods in yes.

Moving into him she then finally kissed him, kissing back his hands move to her waist. Climbing onto his lap again, she then went hard with the kiss giving him everything. Biting on his bottom lip, she heard his breathing pick up again. Pulling away, he soon frowns looking at her seeing her rosy cheeks, lips burning red and those eyes piercing thru his.

"Give me everything Lucy I, want you to give me everything... please." He begged.

Kissing him again, he gnaws on her mouth as his hands move to her ass holding it in his hands he moved her rubbing her against his cock making an unbelievably amazing friction making him hard underneath.

"You're Hard" She whispered to him looking into his soft eyes

Sucking and licking her neck tasting her sweet skin, she bits her lip.

"You sure know how to arouse a girl." Quinn groaned.

"I want to be inside you" He said softly

Getting off of him, she then took off his wet briefs moving back on his lap she kissed him again. His hands move his cock to her hole telling her that he's ready. She then moves up and then down taking his cock into her slowly. Shutting her eyes her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw hung slack.

"Fuck you're huge baby!" She cried out as she finally got him inside her. Looking into his eyes again, they both move slowly. Moving wet hair from her face, he sinks his teeth into her neck. Groaning loudly from his cock fucking her and then from him gnawing on her neck like a dog on a bone, a shriek comes out her mouth.

"Ohh Lucy Ohh fuck me" Kurt groaned into her neck, which triggers her orgasm.

"Baby I'm cumming, don't stop I'm cumming" She moaned making him tighten his grip on her waist as he moved her faster.

She finally cums, feeling his climax he signals her to get off of him. Kneeling in front him, she kissed him again while he pumps feverishly on his cock.

"Oh ohh" He groaned while she moves from his lips to his chest. She then moves down to his cock that is ready to explode as she moves his hand and took him into her mouth. Feeling her sucking him off he leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. "Damn it Lucy, faster."

Giving him what he want she fingered herself at the same time. Looking back at her seeing her fingering herself, he then holds himself back.

"Stop" He ordered as she let go of him.

Getting up he then went into the rack that was hanging on the wall in the shower where her shampoos are and where he had a small box of condoms in between it for these moments. Taking out a condom, he opens it and rolls it on till it is on properly. Quinn whose on her knees looking at him put on the condom in front of her, she was actually feeling self being soaking and so her hand was actually slowly rubbing her clit while waits on him. Looking back down at her, he then kneels down in front of her.

"We are going to be in here for a little while baby" He said looking down at her whose hand is still rubbing her clit he bits his lip realizing that she's soaking and wants him badly.

"Do you ever pre cum?" She asked.

"No I don't" He said as she raised an eyebrow. "I know it's weird but one night I was home in my room. That was one of the nights where you were on your period. And well I was on my bed and I was going thru pictures on my phone and I came across on one of the pictures where I took of you in your _Victoria Secrets_ lingerie. And Well—

As a red flush cover his face making her stroke harder knowing where this little story is going.

"That was actually the first time I masturbated. And while's staring at your picture and then down on my cock only time something came out my cock is when I cummed. So I guess I don't have a pre-cum. Unless it's you jacking me off"

Seeing him blushing shyly by him telling her that he masturbated to her picture made her crazy horny for him.

"I want you in me now Mr Hummel" She ordered as he looked at her.

"Let me help you out there" He says.

Taking her into a kiss she then moaned when he helped her stroke her clit by feverishly stroking hard on it. Her body became numb and weak.

"Ohh my god Kurt! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Groaned the Auburn brun.

Staring into her eyes, she then moaned loudly when she finally exploded into his hand.

"Ohhh!"

Taking his hand away, he pulled her over his lap and shoves his cock into her again.

Moving her hard and fast he wasn't ready to tap out yet he want to make her come again and then he's satisfied. Quinn whose feeling like she's in her own sex fanstasy fucking her hot boyfriend underneath shower, water dripping off their steamy hot bodies was the best thing ever.

Kissing her again, the pleasure was fighting with him so he can cum but he wasn't ready. Steam from their bodies made a mist in the shower making the glass now cloudy and unclear. Kissing her collarbone they moved faster, harder water bounce off of them and loud slapping sounds was made.

"Give it to me again baby" He says as she looks at him again.

Seeing soft heavy grey eyes staring into hers, she then kissed him again and finally gave it to him again. Feeling another orgasm, made him smile as his eyes closed. Seeing that creepy wide smile on his face she then begins to worry. His hand slows down stopping them completely that smile widens as he leans back his head back against the wall. Looking at him in horror, he then whimpers as his grip on her waist tightens. Knowing he's again to cum, her eyes widen when she saw streak of blood came out of one of his nose hole.

"Kurt?" She called.

"Oh baby do you know what you do to me—oh uhhhh!" He cries out as he came. Clenching against his cock she then had another quick one. "I love you so much, I want to marry you and have kids with you. I want you."

Taking his cock out of her, she then get off his lap and sits next to him.

"I Love you too Kurt and I want to marry you as well and have kids with you baby" She says as he look at her and smile.

Feeling dizzy his eyes then closed and his body then collapsed right next to her. Looking at him in horror she then slaps him on the face trying to wake him up. Seeing his eyes opening again he looked up at her with his head on her lap.

"I love you so much Lucy" Kurt whispered.

Looking down at him she felt tears came out her eyes. For the first time someone is like this with her, faints when she tells him she loves him. Love her so much even though he knows how much of a bitch she was. It's like a freaking Disney movie!

"You promise you wouldn't faint on me." She says as his eyes closed.

"But I didn't" Kurt says as she hugged him.

"I love you"

They both stayed there with each other for a while, after Quinn helped him take a bath since he's still weak and then they head out to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>On her bed Beth was in her arms while she drinks her bottle of warm milk, Kurt next to her was looking at them weakly. Looking at the two most important women in his life he was smiling at them. He still feels weak and his heart is still beating like crazy. Looking over at him, she smiled seeing that look he's giving them.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Weak as always but fine" he says.

"Did your nose always used to bleed like this?" she said fixing the cotton she had in his nose.

"No, only time is when Karfosky used to torment me. But now it's only with you" Kurt says

"Mommy" Beth called as Quinn look at her.

"Yes Beth" Quinn replied as Beth point at the tv. "You want to watch cartoons?"

"Yes!" Beth answered.

"Okay" She says getting up as she placed Beth in her playpen. Kurt then hands her the remote making her put the TV on Disney junior. "If you need me just call ok"

"Okay" Beth replied making Quinn smile as she kissed her head and walked back to the bed.

Climbing back on the bed, she then looks over at him.

"You bewilder me a lot Kurt Hummel" She says softly.

"Really?" He asked looking up at the ceiling

"Yea, you really do."

Seeing him now taking out the cotton out his nose he moved closer to her.

Resting his head down on her lap, he gazed up at her. Touching her face he holds it in his hand.

"You're so beautiful, Lucy" He says as she snuggled her face against his hand. Kissing it she looked down at him again. "A very pretty girl, I love you so"

"I love you too" She replied. "What do you want to do today?"

Looking away he gazed at Beth in the playpen.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Kurt asked while she plays with the growing hair on his upper lip.

"Anything you want to do" She replied.

"Then can we stay like this for the day? Please?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, but can you promise me something?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can we make an appointment with a doctor to check you out?" She asked as he frown and sits up.

"Why?" He asked bitterly.

"Because…what if there's something going on and you don't know about it?" She says seeing that he's clearly pissed now.

"Lucy I said I'm fine!" Kurt hissed at her angrily.

"Kurty I'm just worried—

"Worried about what!?" He asked looking at her again. "There's nothing going on damn it, I'm totally fine just because I faint when you say you love me and have nose bleeds when I'm going to have a fucking orgasm or breathe heavy and feel weak sometimes doesn't mean there's something wrong with me! Understand?"

Seeing her frowning at him again, he then calms down.

"I'm sorry" He said as she gets up off the bed. "Lucy, I'm sorry please don't go"

Looking back at him by the door, she then opens it.

"Lucy, please" He begged.

She slowly closed back the door and looked at him again folding her arms.

"Just because your girlfriend is worried about you doesn't mean you have to act like a total…

Looking down at Beth seeing her locked on the TV she then looked back at him. She wanted to say something else but her 2 year old ears can hear.

You don't have act like an…idiot about it" She hissed as a smile was formed on his lips irritating her more. "Why are you smiling?"

"You are so sexy and cute when you're angry" He said as he begins to giggle.

A smile was forced on her face as she looked away.

"Very funny Kurt Hummel." She says.

"Come here baby" He ordered as she walked back over to him.

Sitting on the end of the bed, he holds her by the waist and look up at her.

"Listen to me" Kurt said. "I'm fine baby. I promise I'm fine"

"Can you just visit a doctor for me please" She begged.

"Okay baby, I will okay" Kurt responded.

"Thank you so much I love you"

"I Love you too" He replied as she kissed him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"For you or breakfast?" Kurt asked making her blush.

"For breakfast" She said making him chuckle.

"I knew you would say that" He said as she let go of his face. Biting his lip watching her walk away he then groaned as he felt weak again. _What in the world she does to him._

Taking in a deep breath he closes his eyes to try to calm himself. Opening it back, he saw her standing by the door holding the door knob.

"Bring Beth if you are coming to help me." She said as she opens the door and heads outside.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Beth was playing with her toys on the floor in the living room and Kurt and Quinn were in the kitchen. Kurt who had an eye on the Beth for the past minutes, he then looked at Quinn who was making pancakes for them. Slithering over to her he holds her waist from behind and sinks his nose into the curve of her neck. She then smile and continues to monitor the pancake in the frying pan. His hands went up her gown feeling her soft skin heat up rapidly in his touch. Continuing to sniff her lovely scent, she then cringed feeling him do that.<p>

"Kurty?" She called trying to shrug him off but he just held her tighter pulling back her behind against his crotch. Feeling his heated cock against her ass she cringed again. "Kurty, again I can't do anything with you teasing me like that. I asked you to help your girlfriend make breakfast not sexually tease her and turn her on."

He then smiles, as he kissed her neck nibbling on it.

"So that means I turn you on then, huh baby?" Kurt asked as he begins to grind against her. "Jeez everything about you makes me feel so good inside."

"Kurt please, not now okay. I'm making breakfast for us. Do you want a burn pancake?" She asked now biting on her lip since he really turns her on.

"No of course not, you boyfriend is just still horny for you." Kurt states as he kissed her ear.

"I guess what I gave you in the shower wasn't enough." She said with a grin as she took off the stove since she's finished making breakfast for them.

"Yep, I'm still not satisfied" He whispered in her ear.

Moving away from him, she then looked at the ruby-red boy looking at her with soft blue eyes and that creepy smile again.

"Come on your pancakes, eggs and bacon are finished." She said placing his plate on the counter.

Walking over to it, she then hands him the maple syrup.

"Eat up big boy" She said turning back to the stove to place her pancake from frying pan in her plate with eggs and bacon. Kurt taking a bite of the bacon he then takes a sip of orange juice and looked at his Lucy who's not sitting on a stool next to him. Seeing her pouring syrup on her pancake she then begins to cut it with her knife and soon takes a piece in her mouth. Drinking her orange juice as well he then walks over to her as she swallows and looks up at him. Taking a fist full of her hair he pulls it down making her look up directly at him as he gazed down at her. He then kissed her lips giving her everything in such a passionate way she then closed her eyes and her body becomes weak. Pulling away from her, she looked into his eyes again.

"Thank you for this making me breakfast, Lucy" He said as she smiled at him. "And I'm still not satisfied I want more of you after breakfast."

"Okay anything for you" She replied as he sat down on his stool and continues to eat while she looks at him with love her eyes. Seeing him eating like a horse again, she never saw him eat like that before they happen. He changed a lot. Her eyes then met his messy bed hair seeing it all messy and still so hot! Shoving half of his pancake into his mouth he then drinks some orange juice again and soon looks over at her who's staring at him and not eating.

"What?" He asked incoherently with a full mouth.

"You bewilder me Kurt Hummel" She said again.

He then blushes, every time she says that to him he always gives her a cute blush.

"Were you ever like this with Blaine?" She asked as he finally swallowed licking his lips cleaned.

"Instead of asking me all these question how about you eat your breakfast" He said as she tints her head to the side.

"Why don't you answer my questions and then I'll eat." She said as he sighed and bit his lip looking away from her.

"No I wasn't like this with Blaine, I was completely different. We never did the things I do with you" He begins. "We would go out, watch fashion shows on tv you know, normal things your everyday gay couple would do."

Seeing that look on his face she saw he was uncomfortable, but she wanted to know one thing.

"Were you ever, horny for him as much as you are for me?" She asked as he looked at her again.

"No when I said we never touched below the belt I wasn't lying. I wanted him at a point in time but when it was to do it I always used to flop out on him. It's probably I was more of a top and he wanted me to be the bottom, which isn't me I want to fuck someone not be fucked." He said as she clenched her thighs together hearing him using the word _fuck _like that. "I guess my feminine side had sent him the wrong message. I wasn't the fan of being a bottom and we kinda argued over that. And well Blaine wanted me more than I wanted him and I guess he couldn't take it anymore and that's when he cheated on me with Sebastian."

Drinking more of his orange juice he continues to eat.

"Did that satisfied your curiosity?" He asked.

"Yes it does. So that means no one never touched you the way I do huh?" She asked as he blushes shyly again.

"Yes that's what it means." As he looked at her again, leaning forward staring straight into her eyes seeing it being filled with burning hot lust. "And knowing what you going to say next, yes your name is written all over my body, you own every limb I have since you took away my virginity. You can fuck me as much as you want to and I can't say no, because I'm always aroused for you. And I'm really happy that is you that own me as I own you"

Hearing him say that she looked away from him as she begins to breathe heavy.

"Thanks for answering my question" She said as she continues to eat her breakfast.

"I love it when you get all shy on me, makes me so hard for you" He said now squeezing his now erect cock trying to keep it from making a tent in his briefs.

Hearing him say that she then groaned feeling between her legs soaking.

* * *

><p>After having breakfast they were all in the living room watching television. Quinn was sitting on the couch watching TV with Kurt. Looking at him who's playing with Beth while she was sitting on one of his legs they were laughing and being cute while he tickles her. She loves seeing her two babies play together is just a sweet sight. Her phone then pinged as she takes it up from side table next to the couch. Seeing a text from Santana she sighed and opens it:<p>

"_**Did you ask him?"**_

Looking back at Kurt, she then rests back down her phone and turns facing him completely.

"Kurty?" She called as he looked at her.

"Yes love" He answered.

"Um I'm inviting the girls over tomorrow to see Beth, and well can Santana be one of the girls?" She asked as she saw a faint frown on his face as he narrows his eyes at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because well— Last night she said she felt bad telling you about our experiment back in 09 and well she seemed really apologetic she really apologized for her behaviour and we made up and she hopes you forgive her" Quinn said as he sighed.

"Lucy she really pissed me off yesterday with what she did, do you want me to actually forgive her?" He hissed.

"Kurt please, just do it for me please if she cross the line some point tomorrow I will put her in in her place ok. Just please do it for me" She begged as he looked away from her. "Please"

Groaning, he then looked back at her.

_Jesus why can't I resist her?_

"Okay I will allow her to come okay, just put on some kind of mouth guard over her mouth so she wouldn't piss me off" Kurt said making Quinn smile as she hugs him.

"Thank you baby" She said kissing his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" He said as he kissed her lips.

Kissing back, she holds his face going deeper into it. Kurt loving the feeling of her lips against his he then felt Beth pulling on his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kurt pleads to Beth letting go of Quinn's lips as Beth let go of his hair.

Seeing that she's satisfied she looked back at the tv.

"I'm sorry, you know she doesn't like that" Quinn said as he smiled.

"I know she doesn't want anyone kissing her Mommy. I accept that" Kurt said as he rests her down on the ground. Looking back at his Lucy he then lies back on the couch and pulls her over him so he can cuddle her. Kissing her ear now he then begins to whisper in her ear:

"You are so cute and kissable" He said nibbling his way to her jawline making her blush and tensed up at him. "You're so soft and squeezable I just want to hold you in my arms forever."

His hands then slides to behind her rubbing her back going down to her ass, she then looked at him again looking at him with soft eyes she then groaned as she moves his hands away from her ass. Holding his face seeing him frowning again she kissed him now making out with him both of their breathing rates picked up.

"I can't stop kissing you" Kurt begins "You're lips are so soft and sweet."

Letting go of him, she smiled .

"Later, you can have me again, even though I want you now" Quinn says softly making him blush as he bit on his lips lip moving his hands to her hips as he squeezed it.

"But I would love to have you now" He whispered now moving her making between her legs rub against his heating cock.

Pecking his lips, she then moved his hands away from her hips as she gets up off of him.

"Later, I promise" She whispers.

"Fine" He says making her smile at him and sit at the end of the couch.

Looking at her who's now paying attention to Beth, he just sighed as he placed a cushion on top of his lap. Quinn's mother then came down the stairs, wearing just her normal casual house dress; she then walks into the living taking Kurt and Quinn attention.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood." Quinn teased.

"Well I am, I'm having dinner with Steve tonight" She said with happiness making Quinn chuckle.

"Oh okay, um are you hungry I made breakfast there's pancakes and eggs on the counter for you" Quinn said as her mother looks over there.

"Oh no I'm not hungry, but thank you dear I might have it later." Her mother said. "I'm going to head out to the flower shop in a while, do you guys need anything?"

"Um no we don't there's snacks and everything so we're good" Quinn said.

"Okay"

Seeing her now looking at Beth playing with her toys, she then sighed.

"Do you want to carry her?" Quinn asked as her mother nods excitedly. "And you want to because Jane works there isn't it and you want to show off"

"Yes…you really know me" She said walking over to Beth as she picks her up.

"Well duh you're my mother" Quinn said as Kurt chuckled at them.

"Hello granddaughter, do you want to do buy some pretty flowers with grandma?" Ms Fabray asked as Beth nods in yes.

"Mommy can I go?" Beth asked as Quinn gets up

"Of course, go have fun with grandma." Quinn seeing the now excited Beth making her blush at her cuteness.

"Okay well I'll go get her ready." Ms Fabray said.

"Her bag is next to my closet, with her towel, soap, powders and diapers" Quinn said as Ms Fabray nods and heads up the stairs.

Looking back at Kurt who's now looking at her she then whispered: _Later_ to him as he groaned like a spoiled baby made her chuckle.

"Do you have to be a baby?" She asked as he looked at her again.

"Yes, because this baby wants his bottle and you're his bottle" he said making her blush shyly as she looks away. "Once again you're shyness is so fucking arousing"

Looking back at him who's smiling at her, she then groaned and looks away again.

"Damn you're a fucking tease Hummel" She hissed at him as he sits up and pulls her back down on him.

"A tease that loves you a lot" Kurt said kissing her head over and over making her giggle. "A tease that wants to marry you and have kids with you and live in whatever house you want in whatever country or state"

Looking into her eyes, he then pecks her nose making her giggle again.

"I love you a lot babe"

"I love you more my wonderful Lucy" He replied running his fingers thru her hair.

"I know you do" She replied

* * *

><p>After her mother left with Beth to the store, Quinn was upstairs making up her bed and cleaning little messes existed.<p>

Kurt who heading upstairs since she left him on the couch for a while, he wanted to know what she was doing. As he walked into the room he saw her with a vacuum in her hand getting ready the vacuum the carpet in her room since her entire room floor is carpeted. She then looked up at him seeing him looking at her with soft eyes and a grin.

"This is what you left me to do, clean your room?" He asked.

"Yes is that a problem?" She said continuing to unknot the cord of the vacuum.

Walking over to her he holds the cord stopping her, as she looked at him in annoyance.

"Yes it is a problem, why didn't you tell me that you were going to clean I would have helped you" He said but she pulled the cord away.

"Because I didn't want your help silly" She said as he pulled the cord away from her again dropping it to the floor he then took her up in his arms and walked over to the bed. Dropping her on it she then gets up. "I'm not finished cleaning!"

"You are now" He said climbing on as he kissed her.

Pulling away she frowned at him.

"I'm not finished cleaning" She hissed again.

Taking off her vest, he kissed her again holding her hips as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Kurt I'm not finished"

"Shh"

Opening her eyes, she looks deep in grey eyes piercing thru hers. Seeing what's in there, she then stopped trying to resist him. Seeing that she's obeying, he then kissed her again.

"I'm kissing you that's all. Can't I kiss you?" He asked pulling away from her.

Looking at him, she bits her lips.

"Yes you can but—

"But what?"

Now speechless, she looked away again. Seeing that the bra she's wearing hook is in the front he unhooks it making her breasts sprung free. Gasping when she saw him do that, he then took off her shorts together with her underwear. Backing away from her he kneels in front of her and looked at her seeing her naked in front of him.

"I love seeing you like this" He said making her smile shyly taking the covers to cover herself. "Don't hide your beauty from me"

Still looking away from him, he then lays next her. His hand then touched her face and then to the covers as he pulled it away from her seeing her body shying again. Kissing her again, his hand holds her bare waist heading to her ass as he holds and squeezed it like he normal does. Giving into his kissing she kissed back loving him, her hand enters his boxers and begins to stroke him up and down.

"I love feeling you naked against me" Kurt muttered against her lips

Kissing her neck, she closed her eyes and moaned his name softly.

"We aren't going to have sex still, Kurt" Quinn breathes against his lips.

"Then why is your hand in my boxers stroking my cock?" He asked in her ear.

"Because you are sexually teasing me" Quinn begins "And I'm just returning the feeling"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he pulled away and looked at her.

"Yes I am" She said as he bits on his lip.

Getting up, he then walked over to his dufflebag by her closet and opens it. Sitting up, she looked over at him seeing him digging into his duffle bag. Usually when he's digging in there is usually for a condom. Her eyes widen as she covers herself with her fluffy white cover, hoping it isn't a condom he's searching for….or his new toy the riding crop. Glancing over at her, he then looked at her and smile seeing the way she's looking at him. Covering herself with the covers and the worried curious expression he grins as he straightens back his body resting the duffle bag to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked folding his arms as she folds his arms.

"I'm fine" Quinn replied

"Are you sure? Why we're looking at me that way when I was in my duffle bag?" Kurt asked making her hesitates.

"No reason I was just looking at you, can't I look at you?" She asked as he walked over to her and sits at the end of the bed.

"You thought I was looking for a condom weren't you?"

"No I wasn't I was just looking to see what you were doing" Quinn simply replied but Kurt can see that she's lying to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Trying to find words she looked away again. "You can just tell me"

Sighing she tightens her hold on covers still not wanting to be naked in front of him, Studying her firmly he loves seeing her like that.

"Yes I thought you were going for a condom…or your new toy to whip me with it! Yes I was thinking about that I mean you just stopped me from cleaning my fucking room, threw me on the bed and stripped me naked. And then made out with me trying to get in between my legs I suppose and all of a sudden you got up and head over to your fucking duffle bag. Only time you go into your duffle bag is when you want to take a shower or get your phone charger or a condom and oh let me remember you're your new toy the fucking riding crop. And to my calculations you weren't going in the bag for clothes because you just had a bath, your phone is charging by my laptop and so you were probably going for a condom to fuck me or the fucking riding crop!" She growled in frustration.

There was a silence after, and whiles studying her, a grin was form on his lips as he looks away from her. Knowing that she's just simply frustrated, he gets up and walked over to the vacuum that was on the floor. Her eyes locked at him, she then saw him turn and look at her with the vacuum in his hand. Walking back over to her, he yanks the sheet away from her leaving her naked sitting on the bed as he hands her the vacuum cord.

"You wanted to clean your room; you have my permission to do so." Kurt begins as he pulls her up to get up on her feet while his eyes trail her naked body. "Only problem there, you aren't going to get back your clothes so you are going to have to do it in the nude. And if you disobey me you WILL be punished. Understand?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she scoffs at him.

"And your just gonna watch me walk about my room naked while you get your goods huh?" Quinn asked as he nods in yes. "Then let me tell you this Dominant, your eyes are just going to get pleasure whiles I'm doing this.—

Looking down she cups his cock making his body weakens and his cock twitch.

"—your cock isn't going to enter me, neither your fingers nor your mouth—

Cringing she tightens her grip on his pole and looks back up at him staring into his eyes.

"And yes your submissive is commanding you to do that. I'm going to be calling shots today not you understand?" She asked making him smile. As he removes her hand and climbs onto the bed and sits on it folding his legs he looked at her.

"Carry on." He simply said making her smile

Walking away from him, she continues to unknot the cord. While she continues to sweep the carpet with the _Bissell's Natural Sweep _vacuum that look like a broom and silent like one more slowly and seductively, seducing him more than actually cleaning the carpet. Looking at her, he then grins knowing what she's doing. After looking at her sweep the whole carpet naked he was already hard. She then glanced back at him giving him a seducing look with her eyes and cute smirk standing in front of him she then bends over slowly picks up Beth's hat that fell while she was vacuuming. Kurt who's feeling his cock cringing by just watching her seeing her perfect round ass and nevertheless her perfect _**Pink Paradise **_(What he calls her vagina) on display, he really felt like he's going insane.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Kurt asked as she straightens back her body and faced him again seeing the tent in his briefs.

"Enjoying what?" She asked walking away she then puts the hat in Beth's crib. He takes in a deep breath when he saw her bends over again. Looking at him again she bits her lip at him and walks over to the bed.

"Can you sit on the stool for a while as I make up the bed?" Quinn asked moving the stool from the cupboard to right next to the bed just a little way from it so she can move around the bed. Moving he gets off the bed and sits on the stool. Looking at her naked body right next to him he looks up at her face seeing her looking at him with soft hazel eyes and seductive smirk on her lips. Her hand holds his face. Her index finger touched his lips and then up to his nose again. Moving her hand into his hair she then looks down at his erection and grins. Looking into his eyes, that's begging her she let go of his head and moves away from him. Turning her back to him standing by the bed she again bends over and gets the cover and begins to folds it. Kurt who's really in pain he looks groans and looks away. _Damn does she have to be that fucking seducing and at the same time cute and beautiful and so fucking hot!? _Kurt screamed in his head.

Quinn who heard his groaned she looks back at him seeing his face that's burning red together with rest of his body. Turning back she smiled to herself and continues to make up the bed with her ass in front of him. His hands clenched into a fist as he groaned angrily again.

"Are you done?" He asked, turning she looks at him and moves closer to him.

"Done with what?" She asked staring at him. "I'm doing what you told me to do. Is what I'm doing bad?"

"Do you have to be that seducing!?" He hissed staring back at her with angry eyes but with burning lust in it while it begs her.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said as she moves back and sits on the bed and looks at him. Crossing her legs she flings her hair away from her face but it still didn't stay the way she wanted it and instead just hanged over and eye while she stares at him. A wide smile was formed on her face and the dark black ring around her iris was formed. "I've stopped being seducing, what now? I'm naked and very vulnerable right now."

Seeing his hand now in his briefs slowly rubbing his cock trying to tame it, she bits her lips and cringed at him.

Getting up she then sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she continues to stare into his eyes.

"Do you want me Kurt Hummel?" She asked but he didn't answer but just looked away again. "Are you angry at me baby? Are you angry that I seduced you?"

Her lips briefly touched his as his hands hold her hips.

"No I'm not angry that you seduced me just bewildered at how everything you do gives me an erection." Kurt said looking at those pink heart shaped lips in a warm smile. He then pecks them as she pecks him back.

Her hand holds his hair and pulls it down hard so she can stare into his eyes properly.

"I know you want to fuck me so hard right now, don't you?" She asked as her eyes soften.

"Yes I do" Kurt said making her smile.

Planting kisses on his neck she moves to his ear and bits his earlobe she then whispered.

"Remember that night where you had your hands in mine, pinning them above my head as you fucked me hard, the concentration on your face as you grit your teeth and lose yourself to desire.—

He gulped hard as his eyes soften at what she saying to him in a low seductive raspy voice. Remembering that night she's talking about, he groans sadly at her again in pain.

"—you fucked me harder than I expected that night and oh did I love it; that vigorous pounding that made me explode into and orgasm. My pussy clenching against your cock didn't made you stop… because you then started fucking me for your own pleasure, your hard cock stretching me wide open, slamming against my cervix…Jeez Kurty you rocked my world that night so good. MMM"

Hearing that ragged breathing and way her _Pink Paradise _felt wet against his clothed erectile he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her and she's just toying with him.

Taking a hand from her waist she positions it under her telling him what she wants him to do. Shoving his fingers into her wet pussy he kisses her.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she leans her head against his as her body softens letting pleasure take over. A grin was on her lips when he twists his finger in her.

Looking down, he kisses her neck while he joyfully fingers his extremely seducing and scorching hot girlfriend. Moaning softly her eyes then caught the mirror that's on her far left seeing both of their aroused red bodies against each other while one of his hand's finger fuck her hole while she moves with it trying to get it to go where she wants it. Looking at them in awe she then smiles as he hit a spot she loves and oh did she groaned loudly as he fingers her faster. Kurt then let go of her neck and looked up at her.

Getting up he rests her on the bed, keeping his hand between her legs he kisses her again. Fingering her pussy harder she cries out against his lips.

"Fuck!" She hissed as she cums against his hand taking it out. He groaned looking at her bitting on her bottom lip while she looks deep into his eyes. Kurt then shoves his hand into his briefs and begins to rub his pulsing cock feeling it sticky with pre-cum. Sitting up she then takes his briefs by the elastic waist and drags it down to his ankles. Taking his cock into her hand she then shoves it into her mouth as she locks eyes with him. Sucking that perfect cock tasting it she rolls her tongue around the shaft of his cock making him whimper her name as she bears teeth again.

"Damn it baby use my body for your pleasure it's all yours"

Shoving his cock deep into her mouth his eyes widens as his mouth opens in shock.

"Don't you have gag reflexes!?" He asked, she took his cock out her mouth as she rubs her hand up and down on his cock_. __"Gosh she loves tasting his cock"_

Pulling away from her, he pushed her back violently on bed, hands pinning down her hands he zoomed in close to her face until their noses touch glaring sliver grey eyes staring into now innocent and scared shiny hazel eyes, he saw that he has her where he wants her.

Taking her by the waist he moves her up on the bed and straddles her. Taking off his briefs completely from his legs. He kisses the curve that attaches her neck with her shoulder; he lifts her legs up fitting his pelvis between her legs. Her eyes widens when she felt the head of his cock enter her.

"No Kurty not yet, you can't have me yet baby"

"Please let me baby I want to be in you now please baby" Kurt begs as she smiled at how he sounded. "Please"

Looking at her with pleading blue eyes, Kurt saw her signal him to his duffle bag with her eyes as he got up and walks over to it.

Looking at him she snickered realising that it's the second time for the morning they are going to fuck. But she doesn't care; right now she wants him to pound her pussy until it's sore.

Walking back over to her with a condom, she signals him to lock the door. Doing that he walks back over to her grabbing him by the face she kisses him gnawing on his mouth as he opens his mouth allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Cringing whenever she's tasting him like that she pulled away but keeping his lips against her.

"I want you to play with me before you fuck me" She muttered against his lips.

Gazing into her eyes he stopped kissing her and pulled away. Pinning him down on the bed she then straddles his lap seeing his cock on her core. Sliding his hands along her curves he then bit his lip as he looks up at her seeing her staring down at him with that look in her eyes.

"You are so hot baby" Kurt groaned making her smile.

"Thank you"

"I'm so glad that you are mine"

His hands then cups her breasts, squeezing them knowing she loves it when he does it. Soft perky things that's in his hands. She moves her hips rolling them making her pussy rubs against his cock; staring at him she runs her hands thru her hair. Kurt who now in fear of getting blue balls looking at his girlfriend who's looking at him like that he whimpers as he squeezes her breasts harder. She then holds his hands and moves it away from her rack and by his side.

"No touchy unless I say so hehe" She giggles still giving him sexy look as she bits on her index finger nail her other hand went between her legs and begins to stroke her clit. Moving her finger from her mouth she slides it down from her mouth to her breasts as she squeezes one of them. Throwing her head back she moans loudly when she picks up the pace of her rubbing. From his cock brushing against her hole while she grinds on him to her finger rubbing her clit she felt a little orgasm coming quickly. Looking down at him seeing his bugged eyes wet looking like it's ready to burst into tears, before she begins to worry he looks down seeing what she's doing, seeing that he almost reached his limit she then stopped.

"Like that Kurty, see how you make me so wet for you" Quinn asked seeing his trembling lips.

"Let me make love to you please. Oh baby I'm hurting so much please let me have you I want you. I will make endless love to you—

Stopping her grinding she pays attention to him more as her heart beaten more when she hearing her boyfriend begging her for him to make love to her. It's so ODD.

"Please Lucy I'm begging, I don't think I can keep my arousal in tack anymore. My cock feels like its ready explode." Kurt says as his voice cracks and his eyes finally over flow with tears.

"Fuck I want you I really do love you!"

Slowly getting off his lap she sits in front of him and hands him the condom. Seeing that she's telling him he's allowed to have her now. He hurries to put it on while he locks eyes with her. Looking down at his cock seeing the now stress free cock she looks back up at him seeing that he finished get the condom. Moving into her he kisses her lifting her onto his lap as he sits back on the bed. His cock then enters her, when she felt it her eyebrows furrowed again and loud whimper escapes her mouth. Looking at him seeing his tears still flowing he holds her tightly against him and fucks her harder.

"Ahh, uhh yeah just like that" Quinn moaned at him kissing him again.

She then pushes him back to lie down as she puts her hands on his chest to keep her steady as she moves up and down on his cock by herself feeling it ripping thru her poking spots that drives her absolutely insane every time his cock pokes them. Moving her faster she then throws her head back when he begins to thrust his cock up to her doing his best to make her scream her lungs out.

"Fuck me" She rasps, his hands cup her breasts again squeezing them while she rides him roughly. Moving from her breasts to her ass he squeezes there now and looks up at her seeing her eyes are closed. Shockingly not screaming out his name. Quinn then opens her eyes and moves bending down to kiss him as he slows their movement. Her hands holds his face and moves wet hair from his face seeing his ruby face properly as she smiles at him. Leaning her forehead on his, they both smiled lovingly at each other.

Moaning her name, she kisses his lips again.

"Fuck me till I'm sore" She whispered.

Wanting to be in charge again he moves forward having her below him he holds her hips and slams his cock into her roughly.

Her body arched up to him and she felt her orgasm and cums. That not stopping him, he sinks his head into her neck biting and sucking it he fucked her banging her hole wildly. Hugging her tightly, he sobs into her neck as pleasure overwhelms his entire body making it numb. _I can't take it anymore this fucking brun is too much!_

Sweat from their pores making loud slapping sounds hearing her moan his name was intoxicating to him as he felt his orgasm of his cock and the bloody one from his nose.

Hearing him groaning loudly into her neck she also heard sobs of her name.

Clenching against his cock she comes in time with him. Their bodies stopped moving and Kurt froze in place while he continues to cry.

"I love you! I really love you. Ugh, I feel so good inside" He muttered incoherently into her neck still.

Smiling at him she kisses his head.

"I love you too and you make me, feel so good also baby."

Playing with his hair her other hand rubs his back as she squirmed still feeling stuffed by his huge cock.

"I Love you" She whispered.

* * *

><p>After Quinn finished soothe Kurt to stop crying, they both had a shower…again. Finally in bed cuddling in the nude, because Kurt wanted to cuddle while they both are naked. Wrapped up his arms, being held tightly against him, feeling his strong arms that is slowly getting more muscular against her and his warm chest against hers was really satisfying and she loves it. Seeing him staring straight into her with soft innocent blue eyes made her heart beat wildly.<p>

"Your verbose" He said softly as she smiled at him.

"So are you" She replied.

Seeing him chuckling softly, she pecks his nose. Looking deep in her eyes again, he pecks her nose as well making her chuckle. Sighing, his hand holding her bare waist again watching as his hand slides along her curves. He bits his lip and looks at her again, seeing she's looking at him with a grin.

"Very sexy Ms Fabray" He whispered. "You are very sexy"

Squeezing her ass, she giggles at him.

"Thank you, and so are you" She replied.

Looking back at where his hand is, seeing his hand kneading her soft round, firm ass. He groans in desire and look into her eyes again.

"Oh and I'm sorry about the hold sobbing thing, you really hit me hard with your teasing ways Lucy" Kurt says softly as he sits up. Flipping her to lie on her stomach, she took a pillow and rests her head on it as she looks back at him.

He then moved behind her straddling her back a little but not sitting on her instead he kneels as he moved into her and moves hair away from her neck. He blows warm air on it as he kisses her ear.

"You know you make me wonder by your actions around me and the way you teased me a while ago, that I have turned you into a nymphomaniac" Kurt whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widen understanding what he meant and just made her warm all over.

He soon plants kisses from her neck to down her back along her spine as he pulled her skin in his mouth leaving marks. A groan came out as he looks up at her and lets go of her skin.

"Too much?" He asked softly as he looks back at her skin and kisses going back up.

"No" Quinn replied as he kisses her neck again.

His hands then rubbed her shoulder blades in a circular motion adding a little pleasure to it he heard her breathing pick up.

"You okay?"

Her eyes closed feeling him massaging her back at great spot she kinda then heard a purr came out of her and Kurt heard it.

"Do you like my hands massaging you?" Kurt asked making her smile.

"Yes just don't stop" Quinn ordered almost as a moaned which excites Kurt a lot.

His hands went lower to the curve of her spine is. He also rubbed there but slowly moves to her ass.

"Tell me how you feel, and be honest." Kurt says.

BItting her lip, she then moves making him stop. Turning she sit up and gazed at him kneels in front of her with questions in his eyes.

"I feel, relaxed but lustful at the same time. I am baffled at how you move me, how you touch me, how you talk to me…how you fuck me…how you make me feel like a Queen when I'm most certainly not one. I just feel loved and I'm glad I feel that way…does that answer your question?" Quinn replied to a speechless Kurt puzzled at her sudden behaviour. She's sitting in front of him naked again, with that look on her face, that salacious smile she wearing.

He then looks away and chuckles to himself.

"You are the one that baffles me love" He said as he moved closer to her and hugs her looking into her eyes he kissed her. Lovingly.

Feeling something she chuckled and pulled away alittle and looked down.

Her breathing picks up as she pecks his lips over and over.

"Calm down Kurty, no round 3 today baby"

He stopped her pecking and kissed deeper and so feverishly at her and so she returned the favour.

"I wonder when Mom and Beth are coming back home? Maybe I should call them" Quinn said sitting by the window looking outside in another chiffon dress but a yellow and black one with black tights underneath. Kurt who's looking at her by the bed, he walked over to her and stands in front of her. Feeling his presence she then looks up at him who's gazing down at her. Seeing her hubby dressed odd but very hot at the same time: wearing a white tank top with camo sweatpants, white socks and oddly a grey and white Ohio state Buckeyes snapback on his head turned backwards. Looking at him with desire she smiled at him lovingly and touched his hand holding it.

"Well hello hottie" She whispered but all he did was smile a little.

That thick hair with a snapback turned backwards on it looked splendid on him.

He then touched her face with then hand she was holding staring straight at her with love as always.

"They will be back, she's with your mother so she's safe." He said softly.

Letting go of her face, he then lean into her and took her arms and wraps her arms around his neck and holds her by hips as he lifts her up on his waist holding her tightly against him. Looking into her eyes seeing them soft, he pecked her lips and sat down on the stool she was sitting on. Having her on his lap, she then bit down on her bottom lip and take his hat from his head and place it on hers turning it to the back just the way he had it on his. She placed her hand on his neck heading up to his chin; her index finger touched his lips as she stared deeply at him.

"You amaze me Kurt Hummel." She whispered

Taking her hand where her finger was on his mouth he kisses it keeping his eyes looked at her.

"Really you would kiss my hand, when my lips are begging for yours." Quinn sass as a warm wide smile was formed on his face.

"I'm sorry, is just when I kiss you I get excited…and you don't want me excited" Kurt says.

Grin was then formed on her lips as she snuggled her face against his. Their breathing picked up as she tried to kiss him but he pulled away. Groaning she tried again but dodges her lips as he chuckled seeing her frustrated.

"You like to toy with me huh?" Quinn asked.

Moving his shoulders in "I don't know", she moved her arms away from around his neck. Giving him begging look she puts her hands behind her as she puts her puppy eyes on and small frown as she tints her head to the side a little.

"I'm sad now"

"Why are you sad?" Kurt asked

"Because my boyfriend doesn't want to kiss me"

"Maybe your wrong about that" Kurt said holding her by her face. Moving into her he kisses her lips.

Now hearing her giggling against his lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

Quinn's phone begins to ring on the bed, taking her notice she pulled away letting go of Kurt's lips and as usual he frowns in annoyance at her ringing phone. Looking over at the phone on the bed, she looks back at Kurt and before she can ask he nods in yes allowing her to get off his lap and out of his hold. Walking over to her bed she picks up the phone not noticing the number and answer it as she sits on bed.

"Hello" Quinn answered.

"Hey Q"

"Oh Hey San, what's up" Quinn replied looking at Kurt in the corner of her eye seeing him narrowing his eyes at her with a dark expression.

"Nothing really, I'm home alone my parents are out and well I'm bored. I tried calling Brittany and she has ignored me like always so I decide calling my second best friend which is you so do you wanna…hang out for a while?" Santana asked who's standing in her bedroom looking out the window while she plays music in the back ground.

"Um well, right now I'm home alone with Kurt because my Mom took Beth out to the flower shop and I don't know when there're returning so…I'm not sure if I can come at this point—

"It's okay I understand, because if you leave Kurt alone he might die so it's okay I understand." Hanging up abruptly on Quinn she then walks over to the bed and falls face first on it as she groans in agony.

"Hello, hello San?" Quinn then removed the phone from her ear and look at Kurt who has a calm expression when he saw her frown.

"Santana wants to hang out but I told her that I can't because well, because I can't leave you home."

Kurt looks away from her and let out a sigh as he got up and walked over her and sits next to her.

"Go ahead, I will just stay here until your Mom comes back with Beth and I will watch her until you get back" Kurt says.

"Really?"

"Yeah go ahead, I trust you"

Smiling at him she kissed him.

"Thank you, but are you sure because I know you still don't trust Santana after knowing my little experiment with her back in 09."

"Yeah I know, but when was the last time you hanged out with other people. Every day you stay in my sight like your my sack of gold and I'm afraid that someone would steal you away from me…that person might be Noah, Sebastian or now Santana but I trust you and so you can do what you do want."

"Oh ok then" Quinn says as she got up and head to her study table where her car keys are. "When it's a good time to come back?"

"Ok really Quinn, you're a big girl come back whenever you want. Just make sure nothing out of the way happens ok."

"Okay…I love you" She whispered walking back over to him.

Kissing his lips again, she pulled leaving him yearning for her.

"I love you too" He replied as she let go of him and walked away to the door heading out the room and down the stairs.

Kurt listening to her footsteps fading, he sighed running his hand thru his hair. He then heard the door downstairs as he saw her walking outside the house heading to the garage. She then looks up and blows a kiss for him. As he imaginary caught and put it over his heart. She smiled at him as she realized that she's still wearing his snapback. Chuckling She fixes it on her head and opens the garage.

Then seeing her reversing out the garage and into the street. She waves him again and put the gear in drive and troops down the street heading to her _First Time_ house.

Whiles Quinn is driving head to Santana's house she reaches a red light. Then thinking back at how Kurt allowed her go to Santana's house she then thinks it's a test by him, to see if he can trust her. And if she slip up it's over.

"Shit this is bad!" She shouted to herself. "I can't mess this up, just hang out with her for two hours and get the hell outta there"

Kurt still sitting at the window looking outside then realized what he did the huge mistake he did.

"Dear god, what did I do?" He said stupefied. Shocked at himself that he allowed her to go to Santana's house!

He trusts her completely, but Santana has this power that makes people do what she wants which is very bad since Quinn can be manipulated quickly by her.

Jeez I hope they just hang out and that's it!

* * *

><p>Arriving at Santana's house Quinn parked outside and came out her car. She locks it and took in a deep breath. Heading to Santana's front door she rang the doorbell. Waiting for at least 2 minutes patiently on Santana, Quinn then saw the door open and saw a smiling Santana with a remote in her hand.<p>

"Hi" She greeted as Quinn smiled.

"Hi" Quinn replied.

"I guess you got permission from your Husband" Santana teased.

"Very funny" I said.

Trying to not look at what she's wearing. Quinn eyes was just directly at her face not at what she's wearing.

Santana is LUST in human form, stare at her entire body for a while and you will get sucked in with nowhere out.

"Are you okay? You look sick" She says as her hand holds mines. "Come inside"

Pulling me inside her house, it was empty of other human beings. Just us and soft music coming from upstairs.

"Sorry for interrupting whatever you and Kurt were doing, I got really bored and needed a close friend" Santana said as she locked the front door.

"Okay well what do you want to do?" Quinn asked.

"Um…I don't know actually" Santana says now scratching her head.

Her eyes looked at Quinn again as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nice hat" She teased as Quinn smiled at her.

"Thanks, it isn't mine's anyway, its Kurt's own" Quinn said.

Hearing a faint chuckle Quinn soon saw her disappear behind a door. Following her Quinn then saw that they are in her kitchen.

She was currently in her fridge shifting around things. Then seeing her with a bottle of Bud light beer, she stretches it towards Quinn demanding her to take it as she took it away from her. She then hands Quinn a bottle opener as she open the bottle. Santana took it away from Quinn again and open her bottle of beer. She signals Quinn to follow her as they both head out her kitchen.

Following Santana as they begin to head up the stairs to the bedrooms. Quinn hearing the music much more clearly. Sound like R&B music. Santana type of music. It sounds like Usher but Quinn isn't really sure. Santana open her bedroom door and allow Quinn in. Seeing the once again grey walls of Santana's room and the sort of messy bed. Quinn sat down on the bed as she drank some of her beer.

"Who's singing?" Quinn asked Santana who's just leaning against the door.

"_The Weeknd_" Santana replied softly.

Quinn who's getting awkward by Santana's behaviour and the sexually explicit music she's playing Quinn took out her phone to see that the battery is low. Groaning she puts it back in her pocket.

"So…"Quinn begins in frustration.

Santana walked over to her and sat down next to here.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana asks Quinn.

"Yeah sure buddy" Quinn replied.

Santana took a sip of her beer again and took in a deep breath.

"Last night…before you left. I kissed you. Why did you kiss me back?"

Quinn who already knew that question would have pop up in the room. She breathes in.

"Um because your my friend and I know your just hurting and needed comfort and I guess. You enjoy the comfort I give you and you kissed me. It freaked me out but then I think again and realized something that you're just hurting so resisting you would hurt you more. And then that will be world war 4 so yeah that's why I kissed back. Just a friendly kiss no problem." Quinn says as she made the huge mistake to look at Santana.

"You still did resist me." Santana said as Quinn chuckled.

"Well yes I did pull away because I realized that if I continued things would have gone into something I really didn't want happen." Quinn replied as she got up and pressed the pause button on Santana's radio. Stopping the music she felt her Santana gain 20% back. That music was making things worse. "Sorry, just it's a little too sexual for me"

"It's _The Weeknd_, everything is sexual in his music." Santana said as Quinn groaned again and turn looking at her at the corner of her eye.

"Yeah I know that but right now isn't a good time for all that"

"Okay then" Santana said. "I mean it's just music."

Turning right around, Quinn who's pissed a little she folded her arms and stared darkly at Santana.

"Yes it music but music for when your fucking someone not when your hanging out with your friend." Quinn hissed bitterly.

"And so what if it's music for fucking."

"Now isn't the good time for it." Quinn says a bit louder now. "Okay what is the real reason you call me over here?"

Santana then gets up and rest the bottle on the ground keeping her eyes on Quinn who's clearly pissed at her. And a pissed off Quinn is what she wanted all the time. She then made her way over to Quinn. She leans into her making Quinn hyperventilating as Santana plays the music again stopping at the end of Quinn's lips she grins and pulls away.

"Why am I here Santana?" Quinn repeated.

"Because I'm bored and I needed a friend"

"To fuck or just to hang out with"

"To be honest, I want both." Santana says softly.

Quinn gulped hard but didn't show that she's now worried.

"You haven't heard anything I said to you about this. I'm not single Santana Lopez I'm taken so don't do that"

"Apparently not."

Santana drew closer to Quinn as her hand touches Quinn's face for a moment. Quinn shivered and pulled away.

"Stop, if this is what you want. I'm not allowing it sorry San"

Walking away heading to her bedroom door Santana then calls Quinn back demanding her stop. Stopping Santana walked over to her grabs and face and kissed her deeply.

"Santana please no….I can't" Quinn muttered as she pulled away.

"Don't resist me, Q" Santana whispered kissing her deeper.

Quinn gave in quickly shocking herself as she kissed both kissed each other hard. Both making soft groans. Almost removing each other clothes. Groaning Kurt's name. Quinn pushed Santana with all her might, leaving each other breathless.

"NO! FOR FUCK'S SAKE NO! THIS FUCKERY CAN'T HAPPEN! NOT AGAIN."

"Q, come on" Santana said with a smile.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT KURT, NOT LIKE THIS!"

Looking at each other still breathing heavily. Quinn is extremely angry at herself and pissed at Santana and Santana is just trying to get another idea on how to get again this time out of her clothes.

Kurt looking directly at his phone still not seeing a text or a phone call he begins to worry. As something tells him that letting Quinn hang out with Santana alone was the biggest mistake he has ever made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…..<strong>_

_***Sorry it's a continuation, It's really long and I had to split it into two. I wanted to post the full chap but after an Anon on my Tumblr blog send me a message stating that they miss CYB and when do chap 24 is coming out I don't want you guys to wait anymore so I split it. Sorry again for the really fucking wait but I'm a very busy teen girl these days since I'm graduating High school in June. And I have a really huge EXAM to do to get into UTT (University of Trinidad and Tobago) and there I want to study Animation and Video Game Design since I'm a freak and I love to draw and I love video games (Assassins Creed series) so that's why im busy and so fucking late in CYB forgive again for being a tardy lol.**_

_**Enjoy another very Erotic and Drama filled chapter of Can You Believe!**_

_**Kuinn 4 Ever…..**_


	24. Jealous

**Chapter 25**

**Jealous**

Staring at each other, Quinn couldn't believe she had allowed herself to let her kiss her for that long. Santana who then saw the horrific look Quinn is giving her she then realized that she has really crossed the line this time.

"You don't respect me at all don't you?" Quinn asked. "I've told you already that what we did back in 09 would NEVER happen again, I've finally found someone who accepts me and treats me with respect and loves me. Now you and Noah are trying to spoil my Happiness. You have ruined every good thing I have got since I've known you and yet still I kept you as my best friend. But now I see that Mom was right you're not my friend you're an enemy. And I think we should just end this friendship San. For good"

Hearing that Santana then felt her heart wrenched.

"No wait Quinn, come on I can't lose you I have already lost Brittany now YOU!" Santana says making Quinn feel a little bad now. "Please I'm sorry but I can't lose you not you forget Brittany but you no. Give me one more chance if I cross the line that's it. Please"

Quinn then sighs and looked at her properly.

"Fine, you have to apologize to Kurt because he really hates you right now. And I can't stay here I'm going home" Quinn says as she walked away from her and left her alone in the bedroom. Feeling really dumb right now, Santana then sat back on the bed and just stared out the window. She really has crossed the line but that silly little crush has come back and now Quinn hates her guts for making a move on her. She needs to put aside her feelings; otherwise she will lose her friend…

Quinn then gets into her car and drove off heading back to her house. She then took in a deep breath to calm herself so Kurt wouldn't see anything wrong since he will ask why she came back so early. She then hit the gas harder since she really wants to go home faster.

Kurt who was in the kitchen, with Beth since Quinn's mother had arrived after Quinn had left. She's taking a shower so Kurt's watching Beth as he is currently feeding her before she goes to sleep. Looking at the cute baby who's now messy he then smiles, seeing his Lucy in her every time she smiles. He who's sorta under a lot of stress because he thinks something bad might happen while Quinn is over at Santana's house, seeing his phone next to him he then dials her number. Hearing her ringtone rather close he then saw her enter in the house from the front door. Looking at him she then smiles and walks over to him.

"You're here early, was everything ok?" Kurt asks as she then sighs.

Leaning on the counter she then took off the hat and places it back on his head.

"It was okay, her parents came home and they had something important to talk to her about so I left, it's probably about college." Quinn lied.

"Oh ok, well our little toddler has come back, you Mom is taking a shower." Kurt says as she nods. "So what do you want to do now, Netflix some popcorn after I put Beth in her crib."

"Actually that sounds okay." Quinn replied as she walked over to him and pecked his lips.

"Let me go change into my gown."

Walking away she heads upstairs, looking at her with love he looks back to Beth who was finished eating.

"Oh you're done" He says as he took her out her highchair. Wiping her mouth she giggles since it was tickling her.

"You're so cute, just like your mommy."

"Are you my daddy?" Beth asked as Kurt got silent.

**_God he wants to say yes._**

"No, no I'm not baby." Settling her on the counter he then sits down in front of her. "I'm only mommy's friend, remember the man who took you on the slides the other day?"

Nodding her then sighs, Quinn who was coming back down the stairs with question for Kurt on if he saw her phone charger since she remember where it is. She then froze seeing Kurt sitting in front Beth, seeing his expression sad.

"He's your Daddy, I'm mommy's best friend who loves her deeply." He says as Beth nods again. "But you call me Step Daddy if you want to. Which one you want, Kurt or Step Daddy?"

"Step daddy!" Beth says as he smiled and lifts her up.

"Ok Step daddy it is."

Sighing sadly at him, seeing him tickling her and snuggling her as if she's his. He feels like Dad being around her an apparently loves it, but he's there for her even though she isn't his..it's amazing.  
>Turning she head back the stairs.<p>

"Let's get you to bed baby" He says as he heads up the stairs and then to Quinn's bedroom. He already had bathe her so it's just to make sure she's digested her food and then its beddy bye for her.

He rests her on the bed and then turn to a note on the bed. Picking it up he begins to read it.

**_Meet me in the guest room when you put Beth to sleep._**

Grinning he smiles as he rests the note on the bed,

I guess no Netflix then…

He then looks back at Beth as she then burps, seeing she tired already. He then lifts her up and begins to sing her a lullaby.

After he kisses her head and then places her into the crib, he then watched her seeing she's comfortable. He walked over to the dresser and takes out a condom. He leaves the door slightly open and flicks off the lights. Making his way to the guest room, he then opens the door and saw her sitting on the bed.

"So no Netflix?" He says as she smiled.

"Uh no"

Getting up, she walked over to him and then kissed him. He then holds her hips and pulled her closer. He soon tugs on her chiffon dress as she pulled away and allows him to take it off. He then kisses her neck, as he lifts her on to his waist. He then rests her on the bed and continues to gnaw on her neck while his hands proceeds in taking off his vest. Taking it off he pulls her underwear off. Seeing a condom next to them she then takes it and crumpled it in her hands and then toss it away with out him seeing her.  
>Looking back at him, he then pulls away and begins to take off his pants and then his briefs, she unhooks her bra as she sits up and flings it away. Making him lie down next to her she climbs onto his lap. Proceeding to position herself, she then takes him into her.<p>

"Wait baby I have a con—

Shushing him she took his entire cock into her and then begins to move up and down. His hands hold her hips as they both lets out a moan in pleasure as she picks up the pace. Leaning into him she kisses him, her face burning red from the unbelievable pleasure. He looks into her eyes moves his hips up and down rapidly making her moans begins to vibrate.

"Fuck" She says.

Kurt smiled hearing her sound like that.

Moaning, biting, heavy breathing were as usually part of their love making except for this one thing Quinn is about to do.

"Oh baby, fuck I'm cumming. Come off now." He says as Quinn took in a deep breath and then says no.

"What?" He says shocked at what he heard.

"No, just give it to me. its okay" She says she kissed him.

He then knots his eyebrows and rolls till she is lying down and then pulls out of her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asks as she sits up.

"Nothing!"

"Why in the world you want me to cum in you?" Kurt asks really confused and frustrated.

She then got silent, making him even more confused.

"You want me to cum in you?"

She nods as he sighs and runs his hand thru his hair.

"Lucy you can get pregnant," He says.

"I know but I will be giving you, your very own baby boy or girl." She says. "I know how much you want to be a dad since you have got this unbelievable attachment to Beth and I see how you are hurt whenever you have to tell her 'No I'm not your Dad'. So I thought I will give you your little baby"

He then sighs as he calms down, he then sits next to her.

"I'm not going to ruin your life for 9 months because I'm jealous of Noah being Beth's Dad, I can wait baby." Kurt says as she smiles at him.

"You're not ruining my life because I want to give you this." Quinn says as she looks into his eyes. He holds her hand in his and kisses it.

"No I will wait, baby don't worry. We will have a beautiful house in a beautiful city already married and then we will have beautiful children. Ok" He says.

She then sighs and smiles at him.

"Okay."

He then kisses her lovingly, as she kisses back.

"Want to continue, but with a condom" He says as she smiles an nods.

"Sure."

After they continued their love making but with a condom this time and then took a shower.  
>Quinn was then coming out the bathroom in her bathrobe leaving Kurt back in there since he takes long ass baths she doesn't even know why. Walking over to the crib seeing her baby sleeping, She leans in and kisses her head, then whispering 'I love you' to the sleeping toddler she then walks to the dresser for a panty to put on.<p>

Getting one she puts it on and then went for her night gown, she would have put on a bra but Kurt doesn't want her sleeping in a bra since he says that it can harm her twins that way. And probably he likes to feel more of her body when he's cuddling her while they sleep.

Putting it on, she then sits on the bed and waits on him. Her hand then on her belly, she starts to imagine how it would feel to carry one of Kurt's baby in there, she bits her lip as she starts to rub her stomach. She actually wants to carry Kurt's baby in there very badly. Kurt then finally gets out the shower and then wraps his towel around his waist and as he then uses another towel he had bring along to dry his hair, walking out the bathroom he then spots Quinn on the bed with her hand on her stomach. Getting worried he then sits next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asks as she looks at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, um I guess you're finished with your shower finally."

She moves away her hand and gives him her full attention.

"I know you want to give me a baby badly, but baby we are still very young we have college and all these things now would be a very bad time for a baby." He says as she smiles at him.

"I know, but if one day we have sex and you got me pregnant by mistake—

"Then I would put college aside and we will prepare for this baby." Kurt says as he leans in and then kisses her stomach.

Feeling him do that was just a magical thing for her as her entire face burns red and body gets all warm.

He then pulls away as he saw her bubbly, he smiles and kisses her lips.

"But I want a baby badly also, I just wished we weren't still in highschool but already married and own our very own house that WASN'T in OHIO."

Laughing at him, she then quiets down remembering Beth is sleeping.

He then gets up and then went to his duffle bag for one of his boxers. Looking at him with love her eyes got soft as she just gazed at him.

She's such a lucky bitch to get this man…

Both actually watching Netfilx on the couch downstairs. Quinn who was lying down on top of Kurt, wasn't actually paying attention to the movie but actually just in her own little world while she feels Kurt brushing her hair gently with his fingers. The credits now on the screen, Kurt then looks down at her.

"You're quiet" He said as she looks up at him.

"Sorry I just dazed off" Quinn says as she sits up and settles on his lap.

Sliding her hands gently down his chest seeing his muscles filtering up as she touched it. His hands on her hips, he pulls her down till her nose is on his.

"I love you, so much"

She kisses him as he kisses her back, making out passionately. Quinn's mother who was coming downstairs for a glass of water then saw the two teenagers making on the couch.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Ms Fabray hissed as they both stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry" Kurt giggled.

Quinn then shifts and then gets off her lap but he pulled her back.

"Where you think you're going?" He says pulling her back as he kisses her lips and begins to tickle her.

Ms Fabray then looking at the cute teen couple in her living room she just shook her head and heads back up the stairs.

"Stop!" Quinn squealed.

He then stops and leans in for a kiss, catching her lips he kisses her deeply. Bother falling off the couch he then went over here seeing her wincing because she had hit her head on the floor, he then hovers over her fitting his pelvis between her legs he kisses her again. Closing their eyes her hands held his back as he playfully rocked into her.

"Ohh, don't do that baby your turning me on" She says as he pulled away and gazed down at her.

"Sorry" He says

She then smiles as he closes his eyes and leans his forehead on hers.

"I'm so lucky to have you" He whispers.

"I love you" She says.

His eyes open hitting hers as he stared in it.

"I'm tired" He says softly. "Can I have my teddybear to help me sleep."

"Ok" She says.

Getting off of her, he then switches off the TV, the house already on locked down both in darkness since he turned off the TV. He then sweeps her in a cradle in his arms and then carried her up the stairs.  
>Entering their bedroom, Kurt then creeps over to the bed and rests her down on it. He pokes his head in the crib seeing Beth is sound asleep, he then gently closes the door and walked over to the bed. Climbing on he then lies down as Quinn looked at him. She then climbs over to him and lies down next to him as he grabs her hips pulling her back against hims tightly spooning her to the fullest. Her body not feeling right his hand then went to her underwear and slips it off. Quinn being naked underneath gown her face burns. He then pulls the covers over them, kissing her cheek he gives her all his warmness as she does the same.<p>

"Satisfied?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah" He says as she chuckled and then closes her eyes.

"Gnight Kurty" She says.

"Gnight my lovely Lucy" He replied as he kissed her neck again.

They both drifts off to sleep, with sweet dreams.

Eyes opening then squints back because of the sunlight in her room, rest of her body waking up she then inhale her hubby's scent as it gives her sexy feeling throughout her body. Feeling and incredible heat on her thigh, she looks under to his morning wood. She the sighs as her face burns.

He took my pantys off which gave him an erection in his sleep, it's a good thing he wasn't naked he would have slip into me!

Slowly turning around his cock then land on her naked ass, squirming she then heard him mumbled as one of his hands went under her gown and then gently squeezes her boobs.

WHAT THE HELL!

Caressing and playing around with it which was very pleasurable for her, that same hand then went to her vagina. His fingers parting her lips then began to stroke her clit in a circular motion. Freaking out but can't help but enjoy the feeling, she looks at the crib and sees Beth is still asleep and then saw that the covers are blocking his hand fondling her.  
>She held back moans but then couldn't help it when he started fingering her.<p>

"Kurty what are you dreaming?" She says under her breath.

His face sunk into her neck as he fingers her faster.

Breathing heavily she really tried to not moan. But it felt so good! Weird but Good!

She then felt him stop as he mumbles again. His fingers slipping out of her and then resting on her core. Quinn breathing heavily, she then tries to slip away from him. But his grip became tighter as he hung onto her, her gown that is revealing her ass now from the fingering. He started moving his hips back and forth, actually HUMPING.

What the fuck, are you dreaming!?

Moving slowly back and forth, she then thinks he's satisfying his morning erection in his sleep. Allowing him to hump her, her eyes were glancing at the crib every chance she gets. Then feeling the steaming hot cock on her ass she then realized from the humping his erection finally escaped his briefs. It would have been better is he wore his boxers. Turning around again, she then decides to help him out. Her hand then went to his cock and begins to jack him off while she keeps an eye on the crib.

"Kurty, time to wake up" She says in his ear

Kissing his neck, she jacks him off faster.

"Kurty, get up baby" She says again.

He then groans as she saw his eyes opens a little as she let go of his cock. He then squints it from the sunlight in her room and then looked at the rosey blonde looking at him.

"You look aroused." He murmured.

"I'm not the only one aroused" She says as he looks down.

"Oh, were you giving me a hand-job in my sleep?" He asks.

"Were you fondling my breasts, fingering me and then humping me in your sleep?"

Looking at her confused she then nods as in 'Yes you did that'

"What were you dreaming?" Quinn asks.

"I cant remember" He says now covering his face since he's a little embarrassed. "I woke up with an erection, only time that happens is when I…have a wet dream about you"

"Oh" Quinn says now understanding.

"But I didn't know I was acting out what I was dreaming to you" He says still covering his face since he doesn't want to look at her. "I hope I didn't violated you, and make you feel weird or anything."

"No you didn't" Quinn says as she removed his hands. "It was pleasurable anyway, and I helped you in returned by giving you a hand job."

"It's still weird Lucy" He says sitting up as he fixes his boxers putting away his boner.

"I know" She says as she kisses his shoulder. "It was weird yes but I know what was going on so it didn't bother me."

Kurt feeling really embarrassed he continued to avoid eye contact.

Seeing him not looking at her again, her hand then went under the covers again and into his boxers. Holding his erection she slowly and gently strokes him.

"Look at me" She ordered.

Still not looking at her, she can still see his face burning as his eyebrows furrowed from her teasing hand.

"Don't be embarrassed, you sexually touched your GIRLFRIEND in your sleep that isn't bad. It just weird me out a bit because it was the first time it ever happen but then I realized that it had to be a very sexy dream about me to have you acting out in real life." Quinn says as her eyes softens since from his groping shes currently aroused. "Come on baby"

Kissing his neck, she heard his breathing picks up.

"Like that Kurty?"

Not answering her, she lets go.

Getting off the bed, she glances in the crib seeing Beth is still asleep (long day yesterday). She then walks over to him. Taking his hands, she then pulls him up as she looks at his boner in his boxers.

"Let's take a shower." She says pulling him to the bathroom.

Pushing him in, she closes the door and locks it. Pulling the gown over her head standing naked in front of him, Kurt in pain now he looks away. Pulling him into the shower. She closes the shower door turning on the shower she then went down on her knees and pulls his boxers down.

She locks eyes with him and begins to suck him off.

Biting his lips he holds back his moans.

Damn it Lucy, how can I resist you?

Sucking him off to her own pleasure, she gives me it as slow and long as possible. Herself soaking down below, her hand obviously went down there as she fingers herself.

Kurt shocking himself again by almost having an orgasm, he leans his head back on the wall.

"Stop Lucy" He says as she lets him go.

She then stands up as she hugs him making his cock lands on her stomach looking up at him. He leans his forehead on hers.

"Why am I feeling like this, everything you do gets me aroused. I groped you in my sleep!" He says as she frowns. "This isn't okay."

Letting go of him to backs away and leans against the wall on the other side of the shower.

Finally looking at her, he bits his lip as he kicks off his boxers.

"I am disappointed in myself, but you can't suck me off and leave it as that." Kurt says as he then stretches to the shower rack and takes out a condom.

Putting it on he then uses his index finger and tells her to come over to him.

Walking over to him, he the pins her on the wall behind him. Lifting her left leg he wraps it around his waist using his right hand he holds under her thigh as he gently slides into her.

"Soaking as always huh baby, you were ready for me all this time." Kurt says.

Gently thrusting into her he decides to take it slow. Quinn feeling his cock penetrating her in this new position he have in in his cock reached places that she loves the most. Kissing her deeply they made out passionately as they felt warm water fall on them.

"Mmph!" Quinn moaned to him.

Lost by the sensation, he then groans into the kiss also.

Then clenching onto him, her moaning were getting louder since she's almost there.

Kurt then stops the kiss as he looks at her seeing her eyes are shut and her face burning red. She then lets out a squeal as she looks down seeing her orgasm happening.  
>Kurt slows down as he finally lets himself have his own. They then both look at each other and smiles.<p>

"I'm still disappointed in myself though." He says as he slips out of her.

"Kurty, you don't have to be" She says.

He took off the condom and then opens the shower door the waste basket next to the sink he then put it in there to get rid of it.

"Something isn't right with me, Lucy" Kurt says as he puts wet hair strands away from his face. "Look at me, I'm like a caveman now, I haven't even shaved—

"After we happen?" Quinn says as he sighs.

"Please don't turn it, into that."

"Well it kinda is sounding that way to me, because you just don't realize that you finally hit puberty." Quinn hissed. "If you want to go back to the soft skin, uptight fashionista daily moisturizing Kurt Hummel, be my guess."

"Really, are you serious? Why you take everything and put on you, I'm just still upset because I groped you in my sleep! Don't you find that very disturbing!?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Kurt think about it, since we have been together you are a totally different person, put a picture with you before us and picture now its two different persons you're seeing. Sometimes I think that you did this drastic change to yourself to suit my needs and probably my ego, if you did that you didn't need to because I fell in the love the old Kurt Hummel."

Staring at her in silence, he then blinked stupefy at what she's saying.

"Are you telling me, that you liked me when I was Gay?" He asked.

"Yes I did and I like you now also, but what I'm saying is since we happen you… changed and I don't know I've heard of a lot of females being groped by their husbands and boyfriends while they sleep, I just thought it wouldn't have happen to me. Yes you groped me while you were dreaming about doing whatever to me, get over it. I'm not offended or disgusted; I found it cute it's just saying that you are very…very attracted to your girlfriend. But you're acting like you raped me!"

Kurt understanding what she's saying on his behavior, he then sighs and looked away.

"It's just new to me, in less than a month I've suddenly changed into…someone else…maybe I've finally hit puberty." He says as he felt and oncoming headache. "Before all I cared about was buying all the latest fashion from Marc Jacobs and the others and Glee Club, singing and NYADA. And now, I'm thinking about you, college, Beth, glee club, being away from you in college, graduation what state should we live in after we're married…maybe you have helped me grow up from only caring about what I'm wearing tomorrow to thinking about things that can help me in my life."

He closes his eyes and inhale deeply.

"Thank you" He says as she smiles and walks over to him and hugs him.

"You're welcome" She replied.

He kissed her forehead, and held her tightly.

Feeling loved, she then heard a soft little voice.

"Mommy"

Kurt hearing Beth also then let go of Quinn as she walks away.

Putting on her bathrobe, she then walks over to Beth. Beth finally seeing her mommy then reached out to her.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asks taking her out the crib.

She nods in yes as Quinn smiled.

"Okay"

Kurt came out with his towel wrapped around his waist, he then made his way over to them as he pecks Beth's head.

"Want me to feed her?" He asked.

"Yeah if you want" She says as he nods.

"Let me get some boxers first." He says as she nods and looked at him heading to her closet.

He quickly gets into a pair of boxers and walked back over to Lucy. She hands Beth over as he turns and head downstairs.

Quinn then sighs and turn to her closet for some clothes.

Downstairs in the kitchen Kurt then hand Beth her bottle of milk, looking at her drinking it.

He then saw Quinn heading down the stairs as she made her way over to them.

"I just got a text from the Noah and then a text from the girls" She begins as he rolled his eyes when he heard the name Noah. "Um you need to get out of this sexy little boxers before the girls come over."

"I know" He says as she saw the frown on his face

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby" He replied as he kissed her.

Pulling away he then sighs.

"Let me go get dressed" He says as he walked away.

Looking at him, she then realized he isn't liking the idea of Noah being here. He has to get over it somehow.

Sitting on the couch in just some black shorts and black and white tripped v neck sweater with a pair of black Converse slip ons. His hair pulled back in a short ponytail with the help of Quinn brushing it for since he asked to help him knowing how much she loves combing his hair. Sitting next to him was Quinn, who was looking at both him and Beth since he is holding Beth having her on his lap. Smiling at her little family, she then looks at him who was a little too silent. Looking at his growing stache her fingers smoothens the growing hair that's on his top lip and his chin. Looking over at her, seeing her looking at him with soft eyes, he smiles at her.

"I'm going to have a very handsome husband in the future." She says as he went red.

"Oh stop" He says. "You will make a beautiful wife as well."

"Oh stop" Quinn says as he laughs at her. "I love you."

"I love you too" He replied.

Looking down at Beth had her doll in her hand, she then pecks Beth's cheek as she looks up at her and smiles.

"You're so cute" Quinn says softly.

Hearing a doorbell she then looked to the door and then out the window as she saw Noah's car looking back at Kurt was frowning again she sighs and then gets up.

Opening the door, she saw Puck standing on her pouch. He turns and look at her and smiles.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey" She responds as she moved aside. "Come in you're here before the girls."

"Oh, well I knew I would have arrive before them, they take forever to do anything." He says as she closed the door.

"Hummel" He greeted Kurt.

"Puckerman" Kurt replied bitterly.

"Can I hold my kid?" He asked as Kurt gets up and hands Beth over to him. "Hey cutie."

Beth looks at Pucks and smiles as usual.

"Hi Daddy." She replied as both Quinn and Kurt saw his face gets red as he smiles brightly.

"You called me daddy…yes I'm daddy, angel." He says as Quinn smiles.

Kurt couldn't help but wear a small smile at the cute moment Puck is having with Beth…

Lucky bastard!

"You two are just adorable." Quinn says standing next to him.

Kurt looking at them snuggling Beth, he then decides to slip away from the room and heads upstairs. Just to give them space and for him to be alone also.

"She looks more like you when she smiles." Puck said as she agrees with a nod. "I like this, us being a family."

"I know you do, which is great." She says.

"Sorry for taking long." He says as she raised an eyebrow.

"Taking what long?"

"This, us being a family, I'm just an idiot I lost everything."

Quinn then sighs as moves away.

"It's okay really, I mean we are here aren't we water under the bridge." She says as she sits on the couch.

"Still, I was too late." He says as she begins to get uncomfortable. "This morning I actually remember how funny it was when you was repeating to me 'I suck' over and over when you were in labor it was funny remembering that."

She then smiles, as he sat next to her.

"I was angry, terrified, in pain, a lot of the things was going on at that moment."

"I know." He says looking into her eyes as she looks away.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine." He says. "Why you shunned me so much?"

"I don't shun you Noah, really?"

"You cant even sit close to me."

"How much close do you want me to be to you?" She asked.

"I don't know, you act like you're afraid that Kurt will flip out if we are close." Puck says as she gets annoyed. " He's not even here."

"Puck not now okay." She says"

He then kisses her cheek as she looks at him.

"Stop being cute" Quinn says as he chuckles.

He scoots across, and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Now that wasn't so hard Quinny."

He pecked her head, as she looked up at him.

"I'm very dumb, that I lost you to Kurt."

Not saying a word she looks away from him. Kurt coming down the stairs, then saw them on the couch. Seeing this little family, he then feels like a huge wedge in between them. He then saw Puck pecked Quinn's cheek as she smiled at him.

Noah was an asshole, that's a fact but now he's trying very hard. And Kurt feels like he's a giant wall in between this family.  
>Looking to his left he saw, his car keys. Looking back at them, he takes up the keys without making any noise and then slowly skips across over to the back door. As he then looked back at them and then sighed getting out of the house. He closed the door silently, walking over to the garage and then into his car. He then reversed out of the driveway, thinking about where to go, he then thinks he will stop by his dad's garage and help out for the day. Then making his way down the street. He then saw two cars making their way to the house.<p>

"Dammit!" He says as he saw hands flagging him down as he slows down and winds down the glass.

"Hey where you going?" Rachel asked.

Santana was driving the first car filled with Rachel in the front seat, Mercedes in the back with Tina. Second car Sugar was driving Brittney in the front. Apparently Brittney join her in the second car so she wouldn't be driving alone.

"Uh nowhere, just heading out for a sec." He says wearing a fake smile.

"Oh okay, well we will see you in Quinn's house then." Rachel said as he nods.

Waving him, he then speeds down the street.

"Kurt's always there with Quinn, I wonder why he left." Mercedes said.

"I think I know why." Santana said as she points at Puck's car.

"Oh!" Rachel said now understanding. "Poor Kurt."

They then parked up behind Puck's car and Sugar parked behind them. Coming out the car they all made their way to Quinn's front door.

Ringing the doorbell, Quinn hearing it she then gets up and head to the door.

"Don't say you saw Kurt, okay everyone." Santana said as they all nod.

Quinn open the door, and smiled seeing her friends once again.

"Hey guys come in." Quinn says as they all walked in.

Seeing Puck holding Beth they then 'Aw' at the cute baby.

"Quinn she's so cute, cuter in real." Sugar said.

"Thank you." Quinn says. "Beth say hi."

"Hi" Beth greeted.

They all melt by her cuteness.

"We brought gifts for her though." Rachel said handing Quinn a pink paper bag.

"Thank you, you didn't really have to. Kurt showers her with Gifts like every weekend she's here…but thanks a lot." Quinn said as she hugs them.

Hugging Santana she got a little awkward but Santana ended the hug quickly by pulling away.

Then remembering Kurt she then looks around and saw no sign of him. Then excusing herself from them she heads upstairs. Entering her bedroom, she saw no sign of Kurt. Raising an eyebrow, she heads downstairs again. Eyes scanning for Kurt she saw no sign of him.

Did you run away?

Opening the door, she saw his car was gone.

He did run away, damn it KURT

Santana and Noah looking at her who's starting to look worried, Noah rolled his eyes and Santana just shook her head and sighed.

Quinn closing the door, she took then gets her phone off the coffee table. Dialing his number she stands by the window.

Kurt who's almost at his Dad's garage heard his phone as he ignored it knowing its Quinn.

Quinn hearing his voice box, she sighed and tries again.

Hearing it again, he picks up and ends the incoming call.

Quinn removing phone from her ear, she puts on a straight face and turns back to them.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Nothing wrong." She says as she sat back down next to Noah.

He then plays with a lock of her hair, getting her attention she gives him a small smile as she looks back at the window with her phone in her hand.

Damn it Kurt.

Kurt coming out of his car, he walks in the garage. Then being greeted by the guys, apparently finished work early for the day and was hanging out playing cards.

"Where's Dad?" He asked.

"In his office he just went in there for some cards to play black jack." Nick says. "And still not cutting that hair kid?"

"Yeah not cutting it." Kurt says as they all laughed.

Walking into the office, he saw his dad is in the desk draws looking for cards. Noticing his son he then smiles but raised an eyebrow.

"As I look at you, you don't look like my 18 year old son a few months back." Burt says Kurt groaned.

"Yeah I know, the beard and the hair and change in clothing, I get it." Kurt says as he sat down on a chair.

"Why you are here by the way aren't you supposed to be over at your girlfriend's house for the weekend?"

"Yeah but um, I kind of want to ask you something." Kurt says as his dad sat down on his chair.

"Ok"

"Remember I mention Quinn having a baby with another guy like when she was 16?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well recently, Beth's biological dad Noah, the idiot I had fight with a time, well he's back in the picture and sometimes I happen to feel like I'm a wall between them. Because for some reason he wants Quinn back when he already saw she's with me now and he's confusing her because she can't kick him out her life since he's her child's father and it would be wrong and when he's around they would cuddle their kid and I would just be there like I'm a wall it is sad a bit. Do you think I'm you know over thinking this? Because right now they are like a huge happy family over there." Kurt says.

"I think you're over thinking it." Burt says.

"Really, because I think he is just making use of the moment to try and change her mind on if she should be in a relationship with me but be in a relationship with him since he's Beth's dad and it would be better that way." Kurt says.

"It's not either you decision it's hers, if she feels like being in a relationship with you is bad for her family. Which I don't think it is, he can still be around to see his kid, he shouldn't make a fuss of you being around Quinn and Beth more than him. You shouldn't fuss over it either because by the way it sounds like you have win her first and he's jealous of your relationship with her."

"Exactly! He must of think that she would have been there waiting for when he's good and damn ready to get back with her. And she has proved him wrong because she's happy with me and I'm not exaggerating but I see that it boils his blood everytime he thinks about it." Kurt says getting even more angrier thinking about it. "It isn't my fault that you knocked her up and left her there and now not even giving you the time of day except when she wants him to visit Beth. It's his fault not mine."

"Right, so I don't know why you're worrying about this kid. If she gives into his crap then I don't know what to tell you kid. Because she can be in a happy relationship with you and still have him in her child's life. She has to let him know that his time has went already, and she's moving on with you and if he doesn't accept that, then he cant be around her at all." Burt says.

Kurt then knots his eyebrows as he plays with his chin beard.

"Sometimes I think he is slowly pulling her in and away from me, I can't blame her he was her first and make it worst father of her child." Kurt said with bit of anger in his voice. "If she can't talk to him about it, I will have to myself and I know it wouldn't be calm chat."

Quinn in the kitchen, getting Beth a juice box from the fridge. Then looks at Beth playing with her new toys with the girls and Puck. She sighs as she looks at her phone on the counter hoping to see it light up with an incoming call from Kurt. And once again nothing. Sighing, she then felt a presence next her.

"You ok Q?" Santana said as she looks at her.

"God damnit you walk quietly." Quinn says as Santana chuckle. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't look that way, for the afternoon you have been staring out the window hoping to see Kurt driving into your garage." Santana said.

"How did you know I'm thinking about Kurt?" Quinn asked not looking at her.

"We actually saw him driving away from your house when we were heading to here. Rachel stopped and question him of course and by his face he wasn't happy." Santana said softly for not Noah to hear.

"God damnit Kurt." Quinn groans. "He's being paranoid again."

"Paranoid about what?" Santana asked.

"What do you think, about Noah thank god not you but Noah. He thinks Noah is using Beth as a way to pull me away from him. But that's not gonna happen and yet still he doesn't see that" Quinn says angrily.

"Kurt is a smothering mother sometimes I see that but he's not dumb like Noah." Santana begins. "But I don't think he would be having those thoughts if he isn't seeing it in the making."

"I'm not going to leave Kurt to be with Noah Santana."

"Quinn stop being naïve, everyone can see that he's using Beth to get back with you. And you are allowing him to."

"I am not" Quinn says as her eyes water by the painful truth. "God damnit I'm such a soft bitch now"

"Show him you're not letting Noah screw you over with his crap and he wouldn't be having those thoughts." Santana says. "It's simple as that"

Walking away, Quinn then groans.

Fuck there's always something to ruin any sort of happiness I have for fucks sake.

It was 6 in the evening already, the girls had left and alone in the house was now Quinn Noah and Beth. Quinn standing by the window looking out of it.  
>They were currently awaiting for Shelby to come for Beth.<p>

"You're 'Boyfriend' hasn't come back yet, Will he always run away when I'm here because don't tell him to stop, that a terrific thing to do." Puck said as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Not now Noah, just stop it" Quinn says who's still angry, sad, annoyed all kind of feeling she's getting she can't describe.

"Mommy?" Beth called.

"Yes Beth" Quinn answered looking back at her.

"Where's step daddy?" She asked.

"I don't know baby."

Hearing a car she quickly looks back at the window thinking it Kurt but it was just Shelby.

Fucking great Beth's asking for Kurt and he isn't here, now she has to leave.

"Time to go baby." Quinn says as she picks up her bag that was on the floor next to Noah.

Noah gets up and heads to door with Beth in his hand as he opens the door.

"Hey goodnight guys." Shelby greeted. "Hello booboo"

Taking Beth away from Noah she snuggles her.

"I've missed you whole weekend."

Looking at the depressed blonde and the annoyed brun. She raised and eyebrow.

"Uh where's Kurt?" She asked.

"He left, I don't know where he is." Quinn says softly.

"Did you try calling him?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah but he isn't answering." Quinn says.

"That's weird of him." Shelby said. "Okay well I'm off, wave them goodbye Beth."

"Bye" Beth says.

"Bye baby see you next weekend." Quinn says.

"Bye angel"

"See you guys later." Shelby said as she walked away carrying Beth out to the car.

"Bye" Quinn says.

Sighing she then starts to miss her toddler already. Shelby drives away as Quinn closes back the door.

"Well, that's that" Noah said as Quinn sighed.

He walked over to her as he holds her by the chin making her look up at him.

"Do you gotta look that way babe?" Noah asked. "You're acting like this because Kurt ran away?"

"Noah not now." Quinn says.

"Look at me." Noah says as she looks into his eyes. "Don't look like this babe, smile ok"

Being rather close and not paying attention to surrounding, they then heard a door opening. Looking at the door they saw its Kurt.

Looking at the both of them his blood boils.

Quinn seeing that he looks pissed she pulled away.

"Kurt where were you I was worried—

"Why is he still here?" Kurt asked.

"Look Hummel, I was just leaving calm down." Noah said.

"Yeah goodbye." Kurt says bitterly.

"Later Q" Pucks says getting his keys off the coffee table.

Heading out the house, he then looks down at Quinn who was looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Why did you leave?" She asked as her hand went to his chest.

Pulling away, she frowns.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Not answering her, she starts to get emotional…already.

"I was calling you and you were ignoring me. Is this about Noah because I have told you many times there's nothing going on."

Looking down at the love of his life, he cant help but melt in her eyes.

Holding his face, she looked into the blue wormhole of his eyes.

"Please talk to me." She says softly. "Kurty?"

He then leans his forehead on hers.

"Don't let anyone ruin our happiness please" Kurt says. "Promise me"

"I promise baby." Quinn says.

Then hugging her, she gave herself to him feeling filled with love to be in Kurt's arms once again.

Sitting in the car outside looking at them, Noah then groan as he puts the car in drive.

"Lucky Bastard." He growls to himself as he drove away.

Letting go of her, he then let's go of her hand and heads upstairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Gonna change its pretty cold, you should as well." Kurt says as she nods in yes.

"Okay" She says as she follows him.

Back downstairs in their PJ's Kurt was making something for himself to eat, he asked her but she wasn't hungry at the moment. Sitting on a stool at the counter looking at him walk around with an indifferent expression. She doesn't know if he's angry or happy or calm at the moment. He's still giving her the silent treatment and its slowly killing her as he continues it.

Her phone then got a message as she picks up seeing a text from her Mother.

Opening it she reads:

_I'm staying over at Steve for the night make sure you and Kurt are locked up and safe in the house._

Rolling her eyes, Quinn then replies:

_Wear protection, have fun._

Her mother then sends back an -_- emoji which made her giggle a bit. Locking back her phone, she looks back at her silent boyfriend.

"Mom is staying over at Steve tonight, will be back in the morning." Quinn says as he just nodded. "Still not taking to me?"

Not replying with a headshake, he ignored her completely.

She then looks away as she got off the stool, walking over to the living room. She sits down on the sofa and turns on the TV. Then flipping thru channels, looking for something her eyes then caught him taking his hair out of the ponytail as he begins to wash up what he used. Looking at him with desire, she groans and look back at the TV. He then gets his sandwich and then sat next to her.

"Beth was asking for her stepdaddy a lot this evening." Quinn says as he looked at her, then imagining that cute little baby asking for him while he was out was very painful. "I guess her stepdaddy was out because he was pissed at mommy."

"And he still is." She says softly.

She then rests the remote on the couch and heads upstairs.

Looking at her walking away, he wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

He's starting to feel bad for giving her ST (Silent Treatment). He's just jealous, jealous seeing another guy touch his girlfriend, cuddles her. Kiss her forehead. He is just being a jealous boyfriend, and knowing Noah's plan it mixes Anger and Jealously which is a bad combination.

He then puts his sandwich away and lock up the house as he heads up the stairs.

Looking at her lying on the bed, alone in the dark, closing the door he locks it. Seeing his baby lying in that cold bed he then gets on as he hovers over her.  
>Kissing her neck, as he went down to her collar bone. Quinn's frown disappears quickly as she felt his fingers went down to her PJ top as he took it off. Revealing her skin more, he kisses each part he can kiss on her body as he felt her skin heat under his touch.<p>

"Kurty" She calls as he looks up at her.

She then sits up, as he kisses her. Moaning into it, she pulls away as she looks into his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" She asked

Ashamed to say he's jealous he ignored her question as he sat down on the bed looking away from her.

"Talk to me"

"In the morning I will explain, okay" He says as she nods.

"Okay." She says as she puts back on her top and resumes trying to go to sleep.

He does the same as he lies next to her and cuddles her since its gonna be a cold night. He kisses her forehead as he looks at her who doesn't look happy. Sighing he cuddles her as much as he can till they are asleep.

_**Monday Morning, 9:36am**_

Kurt's already in school preparing for first period. Standing by his locker packing things he needs for biology, wearing a Maison Martin Margiela leather motorcycle jacket, Helmut Lang mesh logo tee, black jeans and grey suede chukka boots. His hair not in a ponytail but just out and whatever since he really didn't have the patience this morning. While's packing his stuff, almost every girl that walked past him had to give him shy cute wave or giggle or give him a flirty compliment with a side of flirty smiles and goodmornings. Before this huge change he never got that much attention before, he sort of likes it.

Quinn walking over to him wearing: an Anthropologie red printed fit and flare dress and red Peep Toe Wedge Pump, with a pearl necklace Kurt bought her.

Looking at every girls who is drooling as they walk by Kurt she scowls at them as they do the same. Looking back at her target seeing her boyfriend looking rather gorgeous once again. She then stands behind his locker door, as she notices her and closes the locker door.

"Hi" She greeted.

"Hey"

His eyes scanning her, those dresses she wears makes her look so innocent and then the hair and the way she looks at him with puppy hazel and a warm smile. It literary get to him in a way.

"You look handsome, once again I have to be mean mugging every girl in school whenever I catch them looking a little too long at you." Quinn says as he smiles at her.

"I guess I'm not the only one that mean mugs their competitions." Kurt says as she grin and begins to sway.

"Goodmorning, hottie" a moving voice said.

"Goodmorning, Emily" Kurt replied as Quinn looked at her as that innocent face went to a quick death stare to cast the girl away as she looks back at her hubby with her usual in love face.

"Are you going glee club later?" She asked as he nods in yes.

"Of course gotta do something there already." He says.

"What?"

"You will see baby." He replied.

The bell rang for first period as he puts his messenger bag on.

"Give me a kiss before we leave." He says as he prepare for a kiss.

Kissing him, he holds her neck and kissed deeper.

"I love you" he says softly.

Quinn feeling herself getting already turn on. She pulls away briefly as she looks into his eyes.

"See ya for chemistry." He says as he lets go of her face.

Looking at her bubbly with love, he just grins and kisses her forehead and then walks away.

Looking at him walking away, she sighs with love.

"I love you too."

Walking up the stairs, heading to bio he then saw Noah was heading downstairs. Avoiding eye contact with the idiot, Noah then made it easy for his and Kurt's shoulders to knock. Looking down at the idiot, Noah chuckled since he loves seeing him angry. Kurt then groans as he heads into the biology class.

"Fucking idiot"

Going into his seat in the left corner of the room next to a window, he then sat down as he notice a guy wearing a bow tie. He then remembers that Blaine is in the same class with him. Looking away from him, he begins to take out his textbook as he begins to read a recommended page from the teacher. Blaine who was actually texting Sebastian, then gets out of phone as he looks around the classroom. Spotting Kurt sitting in the corner of the classroom, he looks away.

He cant help but gaze at him for while, it baffles him how much he has change so quickly and seems to comfortable with it.

Kurt looking for his notebook he then remembers he had got distracted when Lucy was talking to him, he is always distracted from other things when she is around. Then texting her if she has a spare notebook to loan him, she quickly texts back yes which shows that her teacher late for class as usual.

Blaine looking back at Kurt, he found himself gazing at him again.

_He was my boyfriend? I'm so dumb._

Ignoring Sebastian's text, he just kept gazing at his ex. After a while Blaine then heard knocking on the door. Then seeing Quinn poking her head into the class, Mr Benjamin then looks at her as she greets him whiles pointing at Kurt.

The class being noisy still since he hasn't start the class, it was hard to hear what she was saying. Then seeing her making her way over to Kurt, she hands him a notebook. Kurt looking at her with a smile, she then bends down to his level and kisses him. She pulls away before the teacher makes a fit as she messes up his hair playfully and walks away heading back out the class. Looking at him smiling brightly from just seeing his girlfriend Blaine then sighs as he back at his phone. He has it really hard for her.

Now in chemistry class Kurt was sitting down next to his Lucy who is explaining the topic, Looking at her who's explaining while she wears her glasses. She only uses it when she has to read something fine printed since it hurts her vision after a while. She looks absolutely cute.  
>Kissing her cheek, her face burns as she looks at him.<p>

"You look very cute my baby."

"You aren't paying attention to the subject aren't you?" She asked.

"How can I pay attention when there's an angel sitting next to me." Kurt said as she blushes harder.

She looks away as he holds her hand.

"Continue explaining, I will listen." He said as she looks back at him.

"No you're not." She said.

"Just speak to me." He says as she looks back at the book. Noah who's actually in the same class wasn't paying attention, to anything but sulking in a corner.

It was lunch and they both wasn't that hungry so they had decided to head to the school library to do some homework so they can relax later. Sitting down, both silent Kurt was actually doing work and not gawking at his girlfriend, Quinn then closed her notebook and textbook and then looks at her boyfriend. Then remembering something, she decides to ask again.

"Kurty" She said softly.

"Yes baby" He answered.

"You still haven't toid me why you left yesterday." Quinn says.

He then rests down his pen as he sighed, running his hand thru his hair

"Is it because, I allow Noah to touch me or cuddle me? He only gets away with it because Beth is around. I mean are you jealous, of him?"

Remaining silent he picks back up his pen and continues his homework.

"I guess, you don't want to talk about it…ok" She says.

She took out her phone and starts to browser. Looking back up at her, he bits his lip and looks down at his watch. A few hours again.

Quinn walking into the girl club room and then sat down on a seat in the second row. Not knowing where her boyfriend is, Rachel then sat next to her.

"Hey" Rachel greeted.

"Hi" Quinn replied.

"You seem, stressed, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes everything is okay Rach" Quinn says.

"Okay if you say so" Rachel said as she sat next to her boyfriend in front.

Mr shu then walked in as he sat down on a chair.

"Okay everyone, Kurt wants to sing something so give him all you're attention." Mr shu said as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wow is probably a song expressing his dying love for Quinn, how much times he has to say that?" Noah asked who's sitting to the back with Mike.

"He can sing it as much as he wants, I don't know why that is a problem." Quinn hissed bitterly back at him.

"Okay Noah stop it." Mr shu said to him as Noah rolled his eyes.

Kurt then walked in the room as he stands in front of everyone.

"What song are you singing?" Mr shu asked.

"Nick Jonas – Jealous." Kurt said as Quinn squints her eyes at him in confusion and Noah chuckled.

"I wonder why he picked this song?" Noah chuckled

"I wonder why myself?" Quinn says softly as Mercedes looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok that song isn't in you style of singing um, why did you pick it?" Mr shu asked confused himself as well.

"Personal reasons." He said as he looked at Quinn.

"Ok go ahead."

Kurt then begins the instrumental.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy, __have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

Quinn already shocked at how different he sounds singing this song and the reason why he picked it.

_I turn my cheek music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face, you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

He then looks at you and couldn't help but grin when he begins to sing the next other verses.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why _

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why _

_I still get jealous_

She begins to blush as Santana and Noah got intimidated by the lyrics since it is kinda explaining their motives

Mr shu and the others who are really shocked at how well Kurt is singing the song and the girls on how hot he look singing it.

"Oh my god is this Kurt Hummel?" Rachel begins as Finn looked at her. "Quinn is very lucky." She says under her breath as Finn raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" She says quickly as she looks away.

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_

_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_Call it passive or aggressive_

_I turn my cheek music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm getting red in the face, you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

_Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why _

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why _

_I still get jealous_

Quinn smiling and feeling a bit worried that her boyfriend is jealous of obviously Noah, how he has this hold on her. From being her child father, her first time…child's father. If he's jealous that's probably why he left yesterday.

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_

_When you get jealous too_

He then walks over to her and holds her hand and pulls her up as he pulled her to the front. Looking directly at her, her entire face was red as an apple as she blushes harder.

_I turn my cheek music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm turning red in the face, you_

_Can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish…_

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why _

_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why _

_I still get jealous_

Quinn who couldn't help but shy out on him, he smiled at her cuteness as he begins to sing the last few lines of the song.

_Oh (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

Everyone applauded him except Noah.

"That was very good Kurt. Very very good."

Kurt wasn't paying attention to him but was focusing on Quinn.

"Understand why I left now?" He asked softly as she nods yes.

"I'm jealous."

"Don't be." Quinn says.

Noah who was now silent was looking at them. He's trying hard to get rid of Kurt but with every thing Kurt gets back on top. He wants to give up because its horrible thing with what he is doing, when they were dating she was never this happy. How can he make her happy like Kurt,

Examining Kurt, he begins to think. Quinn says he's immature, selfish and so on since there's a lot. What if he gets rid of the Mohawk show her he's maturing, start speaking to her like a gentlemen. Kurt did this huge change to himself to suit her and he got her wrapped right his finger. What if he does the same?

"Time to do some change Noah" Noah grins evilly.

Driving home, Kurt felt better expressing himself on how he is feeling to her. He doesn't feel that burden he had on him anymore.

Quinn looking at him, he then notices her stare.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're jealous…of NOAH!" Quinn says.

"Yes I am." Kurt answered.

"Why would you be jealous of someone like NOAH, you're so much more better than him are you serious?" Quinn says.

"Quinn he has this hold on you since he was your first and is your baby's father. That attachment he has on you…I don't hate it because that is for Beth's sake but seeing he's using that to get you away from me mixes jealousy with anger and I can't stay in the same room with him without having the urge to scratch his eyes out. He uses her to cuddle you and hug you and treat you like you're his fucking girlfriend." Kurt says as he starts to get angry from just thinking about it. "I don't want another man touching you, I don't want another man calling you baby, kissing you're forehead, caressing you, cuddling you…THAT'S MY JOB NOT HIS. I'm your boyfriend not him!"

Being silent, looking at her now furious boyfriend with wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I'm a protective person, but I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, you mean too much to me."

"I'm such a lucky bitch" She said.

In bed already it was 10:12 in the night, Kurt was in his PJ's pants and shirt less. Quinn then came out the bathroom and walked over to the bed. Getting on she gets on his lap as well.

"How's my jealous boyfriend tonight?" She asked.

Kissing his neck, he grins as he holds onto her hips.

"He's fine" Kurt replied

"You are quiet tonight" Quinn says.

"I'm just thinking about stuff." He replied.

"Oh ok." She said as she gets off his lap.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere."

"I didn't tell you to come off my lap."

She bits her lip, as she gets back on.

"Why would I let someone take you away? I have to be losing myself if that happen." Kurt said. "I will actually fight for you, I've never fought for Blaine."

"You wouldn't lose me baby." Quinn says as she leans her head on his. "You would never."

Kissing her promise ring, he smiles at her.

"I promise" She said.


	25. Doctor's Visit

_**Chapter 26**_

_The next day in school was the same old ordinary school day, except when Quinn was called into Sue's office at the end of school. Sitting down on a chair in front of Sue was Quinn who was confused as in why she is here._

"_I'm confused, why I'm here Coach Sue" Quinn said as Sue gets up and walked into her cabinet._

_Taking out something she then turns and hands Quinn her old cheerio uniform._

"_Why are giving me this?" Quinn asked._

"_You Brittney and Santana was one of the best cheerio's next to me. The new group of cheerio's are a bunch of weirdos who can't even flip! I want the three of you to be my help with those Losers whenever I need you come show them how to be a cheerleader. I will text you three whenever I need help okay" Sue said._

"_Oh thank you Coach Sue, means a lot." Quinn says smiling from ear to ear._

"_Yeah now get out my Office." Sue said as Quinn skips away happily._

_Quinn who was very happy to be kinda part of the cheerio's again. And even happier that it FITS!_

_Over at her house Kurt was sitting on the bed in his PJ pants waiting for Quinn who said she wants to show him something._

_Quinn then skips out the bathroom in her cheerio uniform, hands on her hips she looks at Kurt who mouth was now open._

"_Sue gave me back my cheerio uniform! And it still fits!" Quinn says happily jumping up and down as Kurt looked at her skirt going up and down and then seeing the wide smile on her face she's really happy to be wearing this again._

"_Wow that's amazing baby" Kurt says as he gulped hard when she wiggle her behind at him playfully._

"_All the time I thought I had put on weight but it still fits haha." She says as he watch her prance around her room. "I feel so good by just wearing this again"_

"_Oh sure you do I" Kurt said softly "Why did she give you this?"_

"_Um because well have you seen the new cheerio's they are AWFUL so she gave Brittany, Santana and I back our uniform to help her with the cheerios" Quinn said as his eyes watched her hips move as she prance around._

_Seeing her back in the uniform he remembers part of how he became so attracted to her before they happen, that uniform looks so Hot on her! He would like to fuck her while she wears it, but he thinks she wouldn't allow that to happen but just thinking about bending her over right now on the bed and fucking her senselessly was very arousing._

"_Kurty are you okay." She said as she becomes worried._

"_Yeah why?" He asked still imagining fucking her._

"_Your cock is hard and your nose is bleeding again." Quinn said as he looks down seeing his erection and then a drop of blood landing on his pants he realised what's going on._

"_Let me get some cotton balls." Quinn said as she walked to nightstand and as she bends over looking for a packet of cottonballs she put in there with the condoms._

_Kurt getting up he then saw her bending over, he then gets dizzy as he fainted. _

_Quinn hearing the loud thud on the floor she then saw her boyfriend lying unconscious on the floor._

"_Damn it" She said._

_Opening his eyes he then saw Quinn sitting next to him still in her cheerio uniform. His head throbbing he rubs it as he sits up._

"_Whoa take it easy there" Quinn said as he sighed._

"_What happen?" Kurt asked._

"_You fainted" Quinn said. "We need to see a doctor baby and quick."_

"_Quinn I'm fine."_

"_We are seeing a doctor GOT IT!" She hissed._

"_Yes ma'am" he said as she relaxes again._

"_You keep fainting, nose bleeding." Quinn says as she gets off the bed. "Is it because you were aroused, why were you aroused by the way?"_

"_You look very even more delicious wearing your cheerio uniform." Kurt said as she smiled shyly at him._

"_I was actually thinking about fucking you while you were wearing it." Kurt says as she bits her lip._

"_You are so dirty." Quinn says softly._

"_Seeing you back in your cheerio uniform makes me remember how whenever you were it and you're close to me I get a semi and it just added to my confusion." Kurt said._

"_When you talk like this its very arousing, let me take off the uniform" Quinn said as he gets up._

"_No, keep it on a while." Kurt said as he stands in front of her._

_His hand then went behind as he grabs her ass. Squeezing it her eyebrows furrowed as he saw she is really aroused._

_Kissing her neck, she moans as she bits her lip._

"_Kurty, wait baby" She said as pulled away. "I don't want to fuck in my uniform baby. I just got it back." _

"_Oh ok I'm sorry" Kurt said as she begins to unzip the top taking off the top she then folds it and puts it on her desk then taking off the cherrio skirt she was now in her underwear only. Looking at her boyfriend she then walks over to him and kissed him._

"_Lets not make love tonight, I don't want you to faint again baby" Quinn says as Kurt frown._

"_But baby—_

"_Kurty, you are not well something is wrong with you" Quinn says as saw him giving her the puppy eyes and trembling lips. "Kurty don't give me that look baby"_

_Hugging him she felt his hard on on her thigh._

"_We will skip school tomorrow and visit a doctor ok baby." She said as he whines. "Kurty don't be a baby"_

_Looking away she lets go of him, looking down she bits her lips and looks back up._

"_Damn your hard." She said as she rubs her hand over him._

"_Lucy please let me have me love you tonight" Kurt begs_

"_Kurty I told you aren't well—_

_Seeing him getting on his knees he then took off her underwear._

"_Kurty I told you not tonight." Quinn said as he begins to suck her. "Fuck Kurt, Ahh!"_

_Looking down her body soon numb by pleasure, Kurt not getting it as much as he wants. He then stops as he takes her and toss her on the bed. He then stands in front of her and looking down._

"_I told you not tonight baby, fuck that felt good." Quinn says squirming._

_Getting back down on his knees, he continue to lick her but properly now which drove Quinn insane._

_Her breathing quickens as she thrown back her head._

"_Fuck baby." She groans which is music to his ears. "You're gonna make me cum."_

_Looking back down, he then made eye contact with her. She bits her lip._

"_Mmm!"_

_Feeling her orgasm, he then stops getting up he wipes his mouth as he flips her over making her lie on stomach. Face down ass in the air he takes off his pants and then enter her. Thrusting desperately in to her then closes his eyes he relish the sweet pleasure he gets from having sex with her._

"_Ah!" She moan to him. "Right there"_

_Having an orgasm quickly, he didn't stop but continue._

"_Yea oh fuck yea!"_

_Looking down at what he's doing he slows down as he shoved himself to limit inside of her and groans loudly from the feeling._

"_You're so tight Lucy," Kurt said as she turns and looked at him,_

"_You're so deep inside me, I feel stuffed." She said softly_

_Pulling out he sends himself back in doing it over and over slowly, He groans her name._

"_Gosh you feel amazing, Fuck"_

_Kurt feeling his orgasm already, he then pulls out of her. _

"_Fuck" He groans as he carried out his orgasm._

_She then lies on his side as she looked at him_

_Spreading to her thigh and part of her sheet._

"_Fuck, Lucy, you make me feel so GOOD!" He said as she slowly gets up._

_Looking up at her with the same innocent eyes, he then lean into her and kissed her._

_Later on the night back in their sleepwear, Quinn lying on his chest listening to his shallow breathing and his heart beating soft calm. Looking at her sleeping love she stared at him, she really is in love with him. Kissing him she then gets back comfortable and went back into slumber._

_The next day Kurt and Lucy were getting ready to go to Kurt's private doctor._

_Kurt was whining because he doesn't want to go, Quinn was simply smiling at him behaving like a baby._

_Getting into his car they then made their way to Kurt's doctor._

_Walking into the building Quinn and Kurt then sat on some chairs in the waiting room._

"_Lucy can we just go home, I don't need to see a doctor." Kurt whined._

"_You are seeing a doctor and that is final, ok" She hissed._

"_Yes ma'am" He says as she kissed his cheek._

"_Good now stop being a baby" Quinn said as she looks around._

_His hand then went to her thigh as he holds it. Looking back at him he then rests his chin on her shoulder._

"_Stop being cute" She said._

"_I'm not doing anything"_

_Resting his head on her shoulder he cuddled closer to her, looking down at him, she kisses his head again._

"_Kurt Hummel" A man said. _

_Looking up at the man, it was just ordinary doctor. Short brown hair, clean shave, brown eyes and around 6'0.  
>Looking at them, he then raised an eyebrow.<em>

"_What's wrong with him?" The doctor asked._

"_Can we please talk in your office." Quinn said._

"_Is she a friend of yours?" The doctor asked._

"_She's my girlfriend" Kurt getting up._

"_Hmm, ok follow me" _

_Following him into the room, the doctor closed the door._

"_I guess it's personal, how can help you." The doctor said. "And oh let me introduce myself."_

_Walking over to Quinn he holds her hand._

"_Doctor Bloom, I have been Kurt's doctor since he was the age of 4." He said as she shook his hand._

"_Lucy Fabray, nice to meet you." Quinn replied as he smiled at her._

"_Nice to meet you too Ms Fabray, You to have a seat"_

_Sitting down at his desk Quinn and Kurt sat down on the two chairs at his desk._

"_So what's wrong?" _

_Looking at him, he wasn't to keen to talk about it so she decides to speak for him._

"_He has been fainting a lot recently, his nose bleeds he feels weak…I don't know what's wrong with him" Quinn says._

"_Kurt when exactly was this happening?" _

"_I'm just a guy in love that whenever I'm around the person I love I get weak, I don't know why that is a health crisis." Kurt said._

"_Is it his heart or something, he gets weak when I say I love him, breaths rather heavy in his sleep while his heart sounds like it wants to beat its way out his chest, when he's aroused he faints and his nose bleeds" Her voice lowers as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Even during sex it happens but not regularly."_

"_Oh my god." Kurt groaned when he heard her say that. "Do you know how embarrassing this is?"_

_The doctor who was silent he then gets up. Opening the door behind him he then went in as they heard him talking to someone. He then walks back outside._

"_How many times you two have sexual intercourse?" He asks as he writes down on a notepad."_

"_Well it was um everyday at one point but then we dial it down to three time—_

"_How much times a day?"_

"_Um two to three times…a day" Quinn said as Kurt just was getting more and more pissed._

_The doctor who was amazed he then smirks._

"_Have you two experience any chaffing or pain?" He asked._

"_No" They both said._

"_You have a little slip and slide water park huh?" He asked as Quinn face burned. "That mean you are very healthy vagina. You keep yourself in neat condition."_

_Her face burns again while Kurt looks on highly annoyed._

"_Can we please stop talk about how wet my girlfriend vagina gets." Kurt said._

"_I'm sorry, Nurse!" Dr Bloom called as the door open and a blonde walked out. "This is nurse Juilet she will check you out for me Mr Hummel, Quinn I need to talk more since you Kurt doesn't seem comfortable, talking about this._

_Kurt then gets up as Quinn smiled at him._

"_Don't be angry at me, I'm just worried about you" Quinn said as Kurt smiled how he can be angry at her!_

"_I'm not angry baby." Kurt said as he kissed her and then went on with the nurse in the other room._

"_Sit right there, and take off your shirt." She said calmly while she gawks at him, she seems young like she is just fresh off of med school._

_Kurt taking off his shirts he then rests it at the side of him and sat down at the little table. It's the same table he sat on when he was five with his mother. Brought back memories._

_She then begins to connect him to a Cardiac Monitor as she puts the wires from the monitor on his chest and writes down on a notepad while she checks each time._

"_How old are you?" She asked._

"_18, turning 19 in May" He said. "Do you want me to put my hair up?"_

"_Oh no, keep that way" She says with smile as he raised an eyebrow._

"_So, from what I gathered is that Kurt has it really hard for you. That he gets like this." The doctor said. When was the last time he fainted?"_

"_Last night, I got back my old cheerleader uniform since I was head of the cheerleaders for a period of time then things come up and I had to quit, so I just got it back from the coach to help her with the new recruits and well. I was very happy to be wearing it again so I was wearing it while I skip happily across the room and all of a sudden I saw he had an erection and a drop of blood came from his nose. I went for cotton balls when I turn back to him he was face down on the floor unconscious" Quinn said._

"_I think I know what wrong with him now. Wait here" He then gets up and heads back in the room._

"_Hey how's it going in here?" Dr Bloom asked._

"_His heart rate is normal, I don't see how he is experiencing these problems." Nurse Juliet said._

"_I think I know" He said softly._

_Grabbing a chair he then sits down in front of Kurt._

"_So Kurt tell me, what do you love so much about your girlfriend." Dr Bloom asked._

"_Everything…I can't find a single flaw on her, she's just perfect…to me" Kurt said as a smiled._

"_Nurse keep checking that heart." _

"_Ok."_

"_Tell me more, first time you met. "_

"_I met her personally thru the schools glee club, our teacher Mr Shu had assign us for the first time as Dance Couples since she can dance and I can't so much." Kurt says._

"_Tell me what is sexiest thing about her." Dr Bloom ordered._

"_Once again everything, the way she laughs the way look at me the way she says my name, how she walks how she talks how she flings her hair at the back of her head how she bits her bottom lip when I flirt with her. How she gets all insecure when I express how deeply I'm in love with her. Everything, she does just moves me." Kurt says as his face burns._

_The nurse checking his heart rate she then raised an eyebrow._

"_Doctor I think you should see this" the Nurse said as they saw his rate is beating at an abnormal rate._

"_Wow, I was right." Dr Bloom said as Kurt looked at the monitor to see his heart beating weirdly._

"_Ok take him off the machine I think we are finished." Dr Bloom said as the nurse took off the wire of his chest. "Put back on your shirt and re-join your girlfriend and me outside so I can finish up with you, good job nurse."_

"_Thank you Doctor." _

"_Ok, thanks nurse you're nice." Kurt said as her face burns._

"_Thanks Mr Hummel, get better." She says._

"_I will thank you." Kurt replied as he hopped off the table and puts back on his shirt, waving the nurse goodbye as she sat down at her desk._

_Kurt then walked back to his seat as he sat next to his Lucy._

"_Well, I have a solution for all of this but it might be a little hard since you two seem to can't take your hands off each other. Two weeks without any intimacy between you two, yes you can do your smooching but anything else that involves getting you two aroused refrain from it for two weeks and during those two weeks Kurt try to teach yourself to calm down it bit the way your heart beats like that causing you to faint and bleed from the nose getting week can be dangerous._

"_Is it me that's causing this?" Quinn asked as Kurt frown._

"_Baby don't think that way." Kurt says._

"_Actually yes Lucy you're part of why he's experiencing this. He has this drawn to you and apparently it gets him excited quickly his hearts beats at an abnormal rate which can be dangerous at a point in time. Just talking about what he loves about you and how much he loves you his heart was beating his chest like punching bag. I think a little distance can help him to get himself to calm down, he's in love with you yes but the way his brain and heart reacts to it, it's a little too much for his heart to handle." Dr Bloom said as Quinn looked away and frowns._

_Kurt hearing what he said, he then looks at her seeing she looks like she's not happy._

_Dr Bloom seeing their now not happy, he kinda felt bad for them._

"_Sorry Kids" He said._

"_Lucy?" Kurt called as she looks at him. "It's my fault not yours, I need to calm down."_

_She looks away and then gets up as she heads out the office._

"_I'm really sorry there kid just looking out for your health."_

"_Its ok Doc, really you helped me. I will just to fix this. Thanks for your help and time."_

"_Anytime Kid."_

_Heading out the building after he finished up with the doctor he then looks around and saw no sight of Quinn, he then walks over to his car he saw that she isn't in it._

"_Lucy!" He shouted still no trace of her he then walks over to the parking lot guard._

"_Have you seen a girl here, auburn hair blue polka dot baby doll dress—_

"_Yeah she just got into a cab, just drove down the street"_

_Hearing that he groans as he runs his hand thru his hair._

"_Damn it Lucy!" He groans._

_Coming here was just a bad idea, even though this entire thing is my Fault… He said in his head._

_Sitting in traffic on his way to her house, he was imagining the kind of things she is thinking in her head. She thinks is her fault he's in this mess, but it's his. She's obviously hurt by all this.  
>He wants to go home and straighten things out but this traffic is NOT FUCKING MOVING.<br>Pressing on his horn in anger he then sighs again._

"_For fucks sake move!"_

_Finally arriving at her house, he then gets out his car locks it and made his way to her front door. Opening the door he then walked in and saw that her mother was with some friends looking they are having a book club meeting._

"_Good evening" He says politely._

"_Who's this handsome young man?" One of Ms Fabray friends said._

"_That's my daughter's boyfriend Kurt, darling how the doctor visit went. Quinn arrived a while ago she seems to be not happy." Ms Fabray said._

"_Yeah I know, I just gotta go fix this." Kurt said as he waved the ladies and raced upstairs._

_Opening the door to Quinn's bedroom he then saw her packing away his stuff in his dufflebag._

"_What are you doing?" He asked softly as she looks up at him._

"_The doctor said we need distance, it isn't a good idea for you to stay here for the two weeks." Quinn replied as he gets furious._

"_Quinn I'm not leaving" Kurt said. "Who's' gonna help you when Beth comes over?"_

"_Mom" She simply replied as she hands him his duffle bag. "Just please leave"_

_Looking at her speechless, he then walked away. Looking at him walking away she then felt pain._

_Kurt heading down the stairs, he then felt tears form in his eyes as he heads out the house._

"_Kurt?" Ms Fabray called who's confused seeing him leaving._

_Kurt then went into his car and starts it. He soon made his way to his house. Quinn sitting on her bed, she felt really bad watching him walk away from her. She being around him is harming his health and she doesn't want to do that._

"_I'm sorry Kurt" She said softly._

**_11pm _**

_Kurt laying on his bed, he wasn't happy at all. He can't sleep when thinking that him, having abnormal heart beats is her fault. He can't sleep without his Lucy, looking at his phone he then dials her number._

"_Hello" She answers right away._

"_You weren't asleep" He asked._

"_No" She replied._

"_You can't sleep baby?" He asked._

"_Yeah" _

"_Lucy I can calm down" Kurt says. "I can't sleep either when you think its your fault I'm like this"_

_She then sighs on the phone._

"_I gotta go" She says as she hanged up._

_Dropping the phone on the bed, he turned on his side as he tried hard to sleep._

_The next day in school Quinn has been avoiding Kurt as much as she can because seeing sad puppy blue eyes just makes her heart wrench._

_Now on the football field in her cheerio uniform, her Santana and Brittney was doing their old routines while they wait on Coach Sue. Feeling eyes on her she then looks around as she spots a lonely miserable brun, sitting on the football field looking directly at her. His hand holding up his head, his hair messy, clothes uneven and unmatched he looks terrible._

_Looking away she then sighed as she looks at Brittany and Santana who are trying their best not to speak to each other. But whiles doing that, they have noticed her mood changed._

"_You ok?" Brittany asked._

"_Yeah." Quinn says softly._

"_No you're not, this is about Kurt huh?" Santana asked._

"_No, I'm fine okay now let's just continue this before Sue comes back." She said as they nod._

_Looking back at him, she sighed and then tried to ignore his gaze._

_Sitting on her desk, doing some homework she couldn't even pay attention to the task. Sadness and pain flows thru her system, seeing the way he was looking when he was watching her practice with the girls. He looks depressed, and her avoiding him is probably making this worse. But it's for the best, for his health._

_Her phone on the desk then starts ringing, looking at it seeing the contact picture and hearing the ringtone, she knew it was him. Not even knowing if she wants to pick it up, she silenced the phone. Then hearing the text tone, she looks at it again seeing he send a text._

_**Why are you avoiding me?**_

_Picking up her phone she replied:_

_**I have too**_

_Quickly after Kurt replied:_

_**No you don't.**_

_**Yes I have too, Kurt I'm the reason you're like this. Why can't you get that?**_

_**I can't be away from you, do you know this is hurting me?**_

_Oh I see that._

_**Kurt it's just two weeks, can't you survive that? I can imagine if we go separate colleges.**_

_He took a while to reply as she felt she have hurt his feelings._

_**Ok I should stop…**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_She then took off her phone as she begins to sob in her hand._

_Kurt standing next to his locker, he then saw a brunette walking over to him, he's familiar with her._

_What does she want?_

"_Hey Kurt" She greeted with a salacious smile. "You okay, you look blue"_

"_I'm fine just not in the mood these days" He replied._

"_Is it that Quinn, that is making you go thru this? You need someone to make you happy not depressed."_

_Him looking at her, he's still not custom with girls hitting on him. Looking at her without saying anything, he continues to listen to her go on and on about what Quinn is doing is bad, and that he needs to look for someone else.  
>He doesn't want to be mean, she's a nice girl. He just have to tell her nicely that he isn't looking for someone else.<em>

_His brain ticking moving words to form a sentence, before he can form an appropriate one he then saw someone standing behind Emily._

"_I don't know how much times I have to say he isn't for sale peasant" Quinn hissed at the girls as she turned around. _

"_I'm just speaking to him, are you paranoid?" Emily asked._

"_No just keeping you in your place, I'm going to say it again. He isn't for sale, goodbye harlot" Quinn spat._

_She rolled her eyes, as she turned back Kurt._

"_You don't need to put up with her mess, give me a call when you had enough." _

"_GOODBYE" _

_Emily then walked away as Quinn looked at him, both looking at each other not saying a word. Quinn who is in the urge to kiss that plump pink lips of his, Kurt's who's having the same urge for hers as well. Looking into her eyes, her pupils expands as his breathing quickens and heart rate increases. _

_What is going on with me? __He asked himself._

"_Just because we need distance, doesn't mean you are available. You are still mine, understand?" She asked softly._

_Still speechless, she raised an eyebrow as Kurt holds her face making it burn._

"_I understand." He replied._

_He then kissed her deeply, a moaned escape her mouth. Her eyebrows raised as she give herself to him. His other hand held her hips making less space between them._

_Pulling away to breath, a hand on his chest she pushed him gently. _

"_The doctor said we can still kiss." He said breathlessly._

"_I know." _

_Walking away from him, he then leans his head back against the locker as he slide down the locker till he's sitting on the floor._

"_Damn" He said softly._

_Having chemistry, since they are partners they need to sit together. Once again he wasn't paying much attention, trying to sneak kiss her and cuddle her. Doing that was distracting her as well._

"_Kurt I know what you're doing" She said as she closed the book and looked at him. "I'm doing this for your health, that's doctor's orders"_

"_But I want to at least touch my girlfriend." Kurt says softly._

"_Kurty I know, but please come on." Quinn begins as he gain distance away from her. "Don't act that way."_

_The week was a painful week for Kurt since he has to shut off any contact with his girlfriend. He don't think he can survive another week. He's going to her even if she hates it._

_Quinn who was having cereal before bed, she then heard a car in her driveway._

_Walking over to the door, before she can open it the door herself it opens as Kurt walked in wearing just his PJ's._

"_Kurt, what are doing?" Quinn asked as he closed the door._

"_Get angry all you want but I can't stay away another week." Kurt begins. "Say I'm smothering, but I'm not I just want to at least get to hold you in my arms."_

"_I'm just following doctors orders. You heard yourself it me being around you is having you like this baby." Quinn says walking back over to the kitchen. "I don't want to hurt you"_

_Walking over to her, he then holds her by the hips trapping her in the corner of kitchen. Making sure she has nowhere to run, she looks up at him as her face burn. Teasing her with a kiss, he kissed her jaw heading to her collar bone as he lifts her on the counter making her sit on it._

_Kissing her Quinn then pulled away._

"_Baby we can't do this." Quinn says softly._

"_If you love me hurt me" Kurt said softly._

"_Don't make me" She says as he kiss her again._

_Arms around his neck, Kurt then kissed her neck as she moaned in pleasure._

"_God, you know how to arouse a girl baby." Quinn moaned._

_Hand on his hips, she pulled him closer as his erection was now on her clothed core. _

_Pulling away from her neck, they both look into each other eyes._

"_I don't care if it kills me, I'm going to make love to my girlfriend, I'm going to cuddle her, kiss her, hug her…everything a man supposed to do the love of his life." Kurt said. _

_Backing away from her, she looks down seeing the tent in his pj pants. Apparently he is nude below._

_Hopping off the counter, she then holds his hand and drags him up to her bedroom._

_Lying down under the covers, covered the waist down in her flurry white sheets nude, drunk on sex. Kurt was looking at his Lucy who was putting back on her nightgown._

"_Well you're quiet" Kurt begins as she tried to not look at him. "I mean you weren't so quiet when you were riding me a while ago."_

"_Very funny." She said as she walked over to the bathroom and flicked off the light in there. Sitting on the end of the bed, she then grabs the remote and turns on the TV.  
>Flicking thru channels, looking for something interesting. Kurt then takes her by the hips, and pulls her back on his lap, cuddling her while she continues to flick thru the channels. He felt at ease to be holding her again.<em>

"_This is all I wanted to do." He said softly._

_Stopping channel surfing she looks back at him._

"_Kurt I know but I just don't like the thought of you collapsing one day and warded in the hospital because of me." Quinn says._

"_I don't care" He said "I love you so much"_

_Turning around, she then leans her forehead on his. _

"_I love you too" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_Then holding his face she pecked his lips._

"_Sometimes I feel like staying just like this in your arms forever." Quinn says softly as she pecked him again. "I love you so Kurt Hummel, all of this is so new to me."_

_Pushing her back to lie down, he then went on top of her. Feeling odd he then remembered he's naked._

_Seeing her giggling he then blushes._

"_Put on pants baby." She says._

"_I will."_

_Having on back on pj pants, Quinn couldn't really pay attention to the show on the tv because seeing the way his cock look in those pants without underwear, was surprisingly very sexy to her. _

"_Kurty?" She called as he looked at her by bathroom who was brushing his hair. "Why didn't you put on underwear?"_

"_I forgot um is it a problem, I don't always do it just wanna get over here so I just thrown on my pajamas." Kurt said._

"_No it isn't, was just asking. It's just printing out a lot more um." Quinn says as Kurt grins and squints his eyes at her._

"_I will but on boxers next time, since my dick print is bothering you." Kurt giggled as he walked back over to the bathroom and continue to brush his hair. _

"_It's not bothering me, just its a little cute. I dunno is it more comfortable to wear your pj pants without underwear?"_

"_Actually it is." Kurt says. "I'm not a guy that do it all the time, because it just swings while I walk and just hangs there."_

_Quinn who was looking at him, he then walks out the bathroom and turns off the light. _

_He then lays down next to her as she looks back at him, he then cups his cock as he looks at her._

"_Its comfortable, yes comfortable probably why a lot of guys in school go forgo." Kurt says._

"_Why are you doing that?" She asked._

"_Doing what?"_

_She then looks away and chuckled._

"_You're such a fucking tease." She said softly._

"_I'm not a tease, you're a tease" Kurt says._

"_Oh come on" Quinn said turning around completely. "Look at what you're doing first of all, you are wearing no underwear and your pants are thin, and now you are playing with yourself in front of me."_

_He then grins as he sat up and went face to face with her._

"_Why is me touching myself making you awkward, you have rode this cock, you have sucked it, you even have jacked it off. So why seeing my dick print is such a tease for you?" Kurt asked as her face burns._

"_Fuck you Kurt Hummel." She laughed as he laughed as well._

"_You're potty mouth is so cute." Kurt laughed_

"_Let's go to bed, gotta go to school in the morning." Quinn says as he nods._

_He then gets back under the covers and wait on her. Taking off the lights she locked the door and then crawled into bed with him. He then tickled her sides making her laugh out loud._

"_Stop!" She chuckled._

_Kissing her neck, he smiled brightly hearing her laugh while she squirm because of his tickling._

"_Stop it" She ordered playfully again._

_He stops leaving her laughing hysterically._

"_I love hearing you're laughter." He said as she faced him, the laughing faded away while she continue to gaze into his eyes._

"_Isn't there anything you don't like about me?" Quinn asked._

"_Yeah there's one thing, but not now." Kurt said as she frown. Kissing her frown lips she gave into him. _

_He rolled till he's on top of her and then position himself between her legs._

"_Kurty please" She begs. "Don't tease me with your cock."_

"_I'm not teasing" Kurt defended as he pecked her lips again._

"_Yes you are."_

_Sitting up, he holds her legs against his hips. Looking down seeing his cock resting on her vagina, he looks back at the now rosey auburn brunette. _

"_Shh" He says putting his finger on her lips as his other hand went in her underwear._

_This sneaky bastard was soaking all the time! – He said in his mind._

_His finger slipping in easily by her wetness. He saw that look on her face knowing that his finger is teasingly entering her vagina is pleasureable._

"_Don't make a sound, you are going to be as quiet as you can be while I play with you." Kurt ordered._

_Seeing the look in his eyes she knew, this was him dominating his submissive._

_Stroking her clit, his other finger gradually entered her hole._

"_You like me playing with you?" Kurt asked. _

"_Uh huh."_

"_You wanted me, all this time haven't you?" _

"_Isn't it obvious."_

"_Your mouth, is way to sassy." Kurt said softly as he lean in and peck it._

_Shoving his finger deep inside, her eyebrows slanted as she bit her lip to hold in a moan. _

"_Tie my mouth please" She said._

"_Why?" _

"_I just want you to, please" She begged._

"_OK"_

_Taking his fingers out of her, she then sits up as he went into her draw looking for something to tie her mouth with,_

"_There's a pink tie under some clothes in top draw." She said as he went in there and took it out._

_Climbing back on the bed he then kneels in front of her. Kissing her lips again, he gnaws on it while his hand prepares for tying. Pulling away he then ties her mouth, taking her out her gown once again. He then took her hand as he made her hold his now erect cock._

"_This, all of this is yours." Kurt begins while she look into his eyes. "Only you can have it, only you can have me no one else."_

_Nodding, her hand moves up and down over his clothed cock. He bit his lip watching her touch his cock like it's a valuable piece of merchandise._

"_You are so worth it, when you say you're worthless and not perfect for me. You are so wrong baby." Kurt said as she look into his eyes._

_Holding her face, he then leans his forehead on hers._

"_Let me make endless love to you." _

_She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him back onto her._

_Taking his pants off as she got condom as he took it and put it on. Slowly entering her, she then shuts her eyes and as he kissed her neck._

_Moaning into the tie, going deep into her. Kurt enjoying the feeling of her body responding to his touch. Cute muffled moans she's making, she's so cute!_

_Her eyes shut, she felt like she was drifting away from what was going on. Body numb from the intense pleasure, laying her head back lifeless on the pillow. Ramming his entire length into her, her groaning then stopped as she went silent. Kurt then looked at her seeing she's just laying there, with her eyes shut. It's odd at how silent she is._

"_Lucy" He called. _

_Looking at him, he slows down seeing that cute innocent look in her eyes._

_He leans his forehead on hers as he continues to take it slow with her. Staring into each other's eyes, after a while Quinn finally had her orgasm. Pulling out not bothering on having his orgasm since he made love to her so she can have an orgasm. Untying her mouth, she lay on her side trying to recover from that incredible orgasm. He was back in his PJ sweat pants he then hovered over her again and kisses her cheek._

"_I love you baby." He said softly._

_Silent still, he understands her silence as he sat next to her and looked on watching her gaining back her breath and sanity. Eyes still shut face red as ever, she was just there lifeless. He decides to wait on her to recover._

_Now laying down, Kurt face was in Quinn's neck while he listens to her shallow breathing while she sleeps. He wasn't tired but he decides to cuddle his love while she sleep. This is all he wanted was to have her in his arms that is all he needs, desires, want…very badly.  
>She's such a drug to him.<em>

_**Later in the week…**_

_Sitting in the cafeteria, with their friends was Kurt and Quinn._

_Kurt was having sandwich while Quinn was enjoying a chicken salad._

"_So you guys ready for Nationals—_

_Then sneezing into his hands, Kurt then gets tissue as he blows his nose._

"_You okay" Rachel asked._

"_Yeah are you because you have been showing flu symptoms for this week." Quinn says looking at sick brun who's nose was as bright as Rudolph the red nose Reindeer._

"_I think I may have got Finns flu." Kurt says groggy._

"_Dammit." Rachel said since she's worrying about Nationals._

"_Don't worry I never take long to get rid of a cold it takes a few weeks and besides Nationals is late next month don't worry." Kurt said as he sneezed again._

_Quinn looking at her boyfriend whose sick she already knows she's gonna have to be his personal nurse. Better buy some chicken soup and medicine after school._

_Feeling his neck and forehead, he was burning up._

"_Don't be worried baby, I'm okay." Kurt said._

_Looking into watery eyes from all that sneezing, his voice is even getting horse._

"_We should visit the school nurse to see if you can leave school early." Quinn says._

"_Baby I said I'm okay."_

"_I'm not going to hear it, we are going to school nurse." _

"_Yes ma'am" He groaned as he picks up his things._

_After getting a sick note, Quinn was driving while Kurt sat in the passenger seat._

_They were heading to the grocery for a few things._

"_God I hate getting the cold." Kurt says as she looked at him._

"_Then how did Finn gave you his flu and he had that flu a while now."_

"_I don't know." He said feeling weak as ever his body feels cold._

_Pulling up in the grocery's parking lot she then takes off her seat belt._

"_Stay here, im going to get a few things, then we will head home and I will take care of you ok" Quinn said as he nods at her._

_Now in the store aisle she picked all the best medicines he will need in the pharmacy department and some things for her famous soup she makes whenever she's sick._

_Back at her house, Quinn ordered Kurt to take a shower and lie down on her bed, but he decided to stay on the sofa._

_Almost finished making his chicken soup, she glanced back at the sick boy that's channel surfing on her tv. Wrapped up some of her brown plush blanket, she then turns off the stove and pours the soup into a bowl and then rests it on the breakfast table together with a spoon and napkins. Walking over to him he then looks at her as he prepares himself to receive his soup. Handing him the table, he then looks at the delicious chicken soup she made for him as he looks at her._

"_It's ginger chicken soup, I make it whenever I'm sick and I feel better for a while, while the medicines do its work" She said as he smiled at her._

"_Thanks for making it for me" Kurt said as she smiled. "I Wish I can kiss you but I don't want to infect you."_

"_Don't worry you can get a kiss on the cheek." She said as she kissed his cheek._

"_That's passable" He said. Sitting next to him she looked at him eating his soup._

"_It's amazing baby, very delicious." Kurt says _

"_Thank you, when you're finished eating I will have to rub your chest with vaporub, that cough is getting worse."_

_He then frown, since he was a kid he hated vaporub, it burns his eyes from the fumes._

"_Baby do you have to?" He asked._

"_Yes I have too"_

"_Why" He whined._

"_Stop being a baby." She says. "I said im taking care of you while you're sick and that's what I'm going to do."_

_He then whines again, as she gets up and heads to kitchen to clean up stuff she used._

_Laying in bed shirtless, he was whining while he watched her read the vapo rub container._

"_Stop whining Kurt." She said as he frown._

_Opening the vaporub container she then climbs on the bed and sits his lap. Taking some on her fingers she the rubbed his chest. _

_Looking at her with love in his eyes seeing her taking care of him, she will make an amazing wife._

"_Thanks for taking care of me." He said making her blush, he looks like a cute baby lying there._

"_That's what I'm supposed to do." She says as she looked into his eyes. "I don't like seeing you sick."_

"_I love you so much." He says a little bit flustered from her rubbing medicine on his chest and the fact she's sitting on his lap…on his cock._

_His eyes squint from the fumes, he then holds her hips. Still rubbing his chest, she then stops as she reads the remaining of instructions on the vapo rub container._

"_Kurty I feel you, you need to calm down you're sick." Quinn said making him laugh a bit before he starts coughing again._

"_Really Lucy, how can my friend in my boxers be calm when a very sexy, alluring, hot, fuckable young woman is sitting on him. Of course he will be excited." Kurt said as her face burns glancing up at him, she then looks back at the vapo rub container._

"_I know but still he needs be a calm boy, or else. Remember doctor's orders." Quinn begins. "Because the other night where you fucked me senselessly twice, I allowed you since I saw you were in serious need for me. So I let that slide, now it's gonna be harder since of doctor's orders and the fact you have the flu." _

_Moving her hips rubbing her against him, which was a very nice feeling. She then puts vapo rub on the tip of nose making the fumes burn his eyes and nose._

"_Damn it I hate that crap!" He growled._

"_That will calm you down." She chuckled as he gets off his lap._

"_You are so good at resisting your boyfriend" Kurt says softly._

"_I told you, its mastered skill I have." She sassed as he bit his lip._

_Walking over to the TV, she puts it on._

"_I'm downstairs call me if you need anything" She says as he nods._

_Heading out the bed room, him lying there was already bored out his mind._

"_I hate getting the stupid flu."_

_After some hours, Quinn was watching a movie on Netflix when she heard someone calling her name._

"_Lucy" They said in a low groggy manner._

_Looking over at the stairs, she saw Kurt in zombie mode coming down the stairs. _

_God he's needy now._

"_Yes Hun, are you ok?" She asked._

"_No, I'm cold." He said_

"_Oh do you want the blanket?" _

_Sitting next to her, he then lays his head on her shoulder. Looking down at him, who's eyes was close. She chuckled softly._

"_You are very needy when you're sick huh?" She asked._

"_Isnt it obvious." He said looking up at her._

"_It's cute" She says._

"_I love you" He said._

_Pretty blue eyes in hers she couldn't help herself. _

"_I know" She said as he pulls away and coughs._

"_I will go back to bed." He said getting up._

"_Want me to cuddle you." Quinn asked._

"_No, no I don't want you to get the flu. I know I'm a baby when I'm sick but you don't have to cuddle me to sleep baby."_

"_It's okay, let's go to bed together."_

_Lying down together, facing each other Kurt eyes was close his hands in Quinn's own, Quinn looking at him seeing he's nice and calm. She likes seeing him comfortable when she's around._

"_Why am I so happy around you?" He said softly. "How can I live without you? I can't see myself doing that."_

_Kissing his head she cuddles him closer to her._

"_I know me too baby." She said_

_Coughing again, he then breathes in as his hand went to hip as he holds her hips. _

"_Please don't leave me, I can't deal with Blaine did me again. I can't deal with losing you I just can't" He said softly._

_Apparently when he's sick he's softer and more open- Quinn thought_

"_Promise me"_

"_I promise baby." Quinn said._

_Looking into space, she starts think. She can't really see herself hurting him. She doubts herself like all the time but she can't see it. He's too perfect to hurt, to sweet, to beautiful why would she do such a fucking thing._

_Kissing his head again she holds him as much as she can._

"_I will never hurt you"_

_Rachel Kurt and Mercedes was in the clothing and textile classroom. They had the class so they were just doing the assignment._

"_So" Rachel begins. "Since we are alone, how's everyone love life."_

"_Fine" Both Kurt and Mercedes said._

"_Ok, Kurt how's you and Quinn. Is everything good with you two?"_

"_Yeah, no problem just this flu getting in between." Kurt says getting the correct cloth to give Mercedes. _

"_I heard she's your personally nurse now, did she put vaporub on your chest?"_

"_Yeah, I hate that stupid medicine although it helped with my coughing." Kurt said._

"_Ok, I wanna ask something?" Rachel asked. "How did get this lovable always happy Quinn out of her prison?"_

"_I used love, that's all"_

"_Love, I mean Quinn wasn't at best terms for a while. With the fact of losing contact with her baby and Noah being an idiot."_

"_I know, but still all I used was love. I studied her like test, what she likes what she don't likes, how she wants to be treated, her needs, her desires, everything. And I just used it a lot my love and now here we are." Kurt says._

_Rachel hearing how Kurt is talking about Quinn she really wishes her boyfriend was more like Kurt._

"_Do you plan on marrying her?" Mercedes asked since she's now interested._

"_Of course, she will make such a beautiful and amazing wife." He said as he sneezed into his right arm whiles turning the other way so he can't contaminate his friends. "You know as you asked for this week she showed me that she will make an amazing wife in the future. She literary took care of me, she put everything she does on hold so she can take care of me while in this state. She made me soup, give me medicines at correct times, cuddle me when im cold or sore from body pains. I want her as my wife so badly."_

"_You two are so adorable!" Rachel says._

"_I actually have to thank you 'Cedes because if you didn't make me hang out with her this wouldn't have happen"_

"_You're welcome and besides, I always saw you two would make a cute couple and I was right."_

_Sitting in Math class was Quinn, doing some work out of the textbook. Everyone then heard on PA box that their teacher was being called to the office. Quinn then went back to her work as the teacher left the classroom, everyone started to talk as loud as they want.  
>Groaning in annoyance from the noisy class she then slips in headphones as she listens to some tunes while she work.<em>

_Then seeing in the corner of her eye someone walking over to her with a chair. Looking to her left she saw Noah with a chair as he rests it at the side of her and sat down next to her._

"_What do you want Noah?" She asked_

"_Nothing but can you explain to me exactly why is your boyfriend jealous of me?" Noah asked _

"_Why don't ask him yourself." She hissed as he chuckled._

"_Come on babe don't be like—_

"_I'm not your babe Noah."_

_Biting his lip, he then leans back on the chair._

"_You are so not any more fun." He says as she lets out a chuckle._

"_I am fun, in certain things and one of it is not flirting with my ex."_

"_I can't help it, I'm that type of guy. Yes I'm your friend but come on Quinn."_

"_Noah listen to me, we are not dating anymore. I'm with Kurt now okay. So playing these silly games you like to play is disrespectful to my relationship with Kurt. Kurt hasn't disrespected me at all, ok so me doing this bullshit with you isn't a very good idea. Because if you didn't know there's a lot of girls that try this same game you are doing with Kurt and he ignores them, so I'm going to do the same."_

"_I'm sorry ok" He says as he got up and went back to his table with his chair._

_Looking at him, she then sighs and went back to her work._

_Quinn is now at the Hummel residence, once again taking care of her boyfriend. Kurt told her she doesn't have to take care of him everyday she can live her life but she still want to take care of him since to her, he's her priority next to Beth._

_Sitting in the living room watching some television. Kurt was actually feeling a bit better now, hes still sick just not as sick as before._

_Looking at his personal nurse, god the things he does want to do to her. He never have think that way towards anyone else but her. She's so…ugh!  
>Moving closer to her, she then looked at him and smiled.<em>

"_You feeling better?" She asked._

"_Uh huh its all thanks to you." Kurt said as she peck him._

_Carol then walked in the room as she smiled at them._

"_You two ok? Kurt you feel any better?"_

"_Yeah much better, I still have the annoying cough but the body pains and crap I got from the flu is now gone." Kurt says._

"_That good." Carol says. "Lucy you took good care of boyfriend."_

"_Yeah well I tried." She says as Kurt kissed her head._

"_You two are adorable. Well I'm off to bed Gnight" _

"_Goodnight" They both reply as Carol walked off to bed._

"_Can we get married like now?" Kurt asked as she laughed at him._

"_I taught we are already" She says._

_Kissing her cheek, he then went down to neck._

"_Kurty stop it, you sick." She says pulling away._

"_I hate getting sick because of this reason." He groans._

"_Anyone who loves to gnaw on their girlfriends or boyfriends skin will hate getting sick, so you are not alone." Quinn said._

_Her phone then rang as she picked up to see its Santana._

"_Let me get this I bet it's about Brittany." Quinn said as she picked up._

_Kurt then groan in annoyance as he saw he got a text. Kurt then opens it as he saw its from Blaine_

_**Hi**_

_Kurt raised an eyebrow, but he decides to reply._

_**Hey**_

_Blaine: __**Um I just wanna say I'm sorry about you know how I reacted the other day.**_

_Kurt: __**No problem and besides I was acting like an ass to you so I deserved it.**_

_Blaine:__** Ok, um I have some news.**_

_Kurt: __**Ok give it to me**_

_Blaine: __**Um Sebastian wants to might up and apologize for his "Stalking" Behaviour towards Quinn..**_

_Kurt then took a few seconds and think, he can trust Blaine but Sebastian. No. But Blaine has done a lot for his relationship with Quinn and I think this apology is just so Blaine can finally be comfortable in his relationship with Sebastian._

_Kurt: __**Sure when do want to meet up?**_

_Blaine: __**How about Friday after school in the Coffee Bean.**_

_Kurt: __**Sure…**_

_Blaine:__** Thank a lot..**_

_Kurt:__** You're welcome.**_

_Kurt then rest down his phone as he looked back at Quinn who's counselling Santana on the phone. _

_He then sighed as waited on her to get off the phone._

_After a few minutes she actually came off the phone._

"_So is everything ok with Santana?" Kurt asked._

"_Yeah she sorta getting to know why Brittany is ignoring her calls and crap. Brittany is still on the whole 'She needs a break' crap and it is just tearing Santana apart." Quinn says as she moved hair from her face. "I have no idea what is Brittany's problem…but any way what you want to do?"_

"_Uh I don't know but um, Blaine just texted me while you were on the phone. He said he felt bad about the whole him in love with Sebastian the stalker and me not approving his relationship with him. So he says Sebastian wants to fully apologize for his stalking behaviour and so he invited to us to the coffee bean after school Friday." Kurt says as Quinn raised and eyebrow._

"_So this relationship they both are having is actually real, and not a scheme Sebastian has in the making." Quinn said._

"_Well I don't know from what it sounded like is that Blaine knowing how Sebastian interfered with our love life and the person who caused our relationship to crumble. He knows I hate Sebastian so much that him who still wants to be in my life knowing I despise the person he loves, and how we had this argument on me not approving his relationship….he will try to fix it so this is his way of fixing it." Kurt says, "I still don't trust Sebastian what so ever but Blaine seems to be happy with the little fucker so if he's happy I'm okay with it. Once he doesn't put you in any sort of danger or makes you uncomfortable, or continue his stalking. He will have me to deal with it."_

"_Well ok, Blaine seems to be in love with him and we can't tell him with to do because one its not our business and two he will not listen. Somehow I feel Blaine is just being delusional and is blinded by love. I still don't trust Sebastian." Quinn says_

"_You can say that again"_

_She then sighed as he cuddled her closer._

"_We should have a night where we can go out, go to dinner, movies you know." Kurt said._

"_That sounds ok." Quinn said._

"_Wanna go for a walk in the park? Its early" Kurt says._

"_Kurty out there is cold and you are still sick, I would love to but it isn't a good idea." Quinn says._

"_I'm fine come on, grab your jacket. We are going for a walk." Kurt said as he got up and gets his keys._

_Walking in the park holding hands, they had saw a Yogurt land store nearby so they decide to walk to it._

_The night was a bit chilly but just being in each other company nothing could have bother their little walk._

"_Have you ever had yogurt from Yogurt land?" Kurt asked._

"_No but I heard its amazing."_

"_Then why you haven't tried it?"_

"_I don't know—_

_Seeing a group of girls obviously looking a little too hard at her boyfriend, she knots her eyebrows as she held his hand tighter. Scowling at them as they pass, she then continue her sentence._

"—_I don't know why I haven't yet since I like yogurt." Quinn said as Kurt nods._

"_Lucy, I saw you. I belong to you who is gonna take me away baby." Kurt said as she looked at him._

"_I just like to show that you are mine." She says as he laughs and pecked her forehead as they begin to cross the road over to Yogurtland. _

_He then opens the door for her as she walked in. He then walked in after as he stands next to her who's looking at the different flavors of Yogurt. _

"_I don't even know what to choose" She said as he laughs softly seeing she's already getting hook on it without even tasting it._

"_Well my fav was red velvet cake, do you want to try it?" He asked. _

"_Yeah sure." _

_Getting to the cashier with their cups of yogurt, Kurt payed for it as they head out of the store._

"_Your right it's amazing and cute with gummy bears in it" Quinn says._

"_I can eat this all the time" Kurt said as they cross the road._

"_We should do this every weekend try different flavors can even bring Beth along." She said._

"_Good idea." He said as he spots a bench to sit on. They are other couples around, maybe they head same idea as they had to visit the park. Kurt the sat down on a available bench as Quinn does the same and sits next to him._

"_Tonight is a beautiful night." Quinn said as he looked at her._

"_Yeah"_

_Both silent for a while, Kurt then remembered something._

"_You know the other day I was telling Rach and 'Cedes how much of an amazing wife you will make one day" He said as she smiled with rosy cheeks._

"_Kurt just stop, you don't know I might be a bitch of a wife—_

"_Ok really come on, you love me, you take care of me when I'm sick, you care about me, you make me laugh…you love me—_

_Looking at him his cheeks burn._

"_You make incredible love to me…damn let me stop." He said as she bit her lip._

_The things that's going thru his mind she's so eager to see what's in there._

"_Yeah you will make an amazing wife." He said _

"_Ok if you say so." Quinn said_

_Sitting there she then begins to think of being Mrs Lucy Hummel. Being married to him, living in big house with beautiful kids…incredible sex. A smile appears as she bits her lip. Looking at her seeing that look on her face, he soon knows what she's thinking._

_Flashing back to them being intimate once again, seeing him staring into her eyes while he fucked her hard, herself screaming from the amazing pleasure he's giving her. Clenching her thighs she stopped and continue to eat her yogurt._

"_Were you thinking about me fucking you?" He said softly in her ear._

_Getting startled by him a little she giggled._

"_No I wasn't" She lied as he looked at her with a __**Yeahhh Righhht **__expression. "I wasn't gosh."_

"_Lucy I'm your boyfriend I know when you lying." Kurt said as she rolled her eyes._

"_And so what if I'm thinking about you fucking me, isn't that what I'm supposed to think about" She asked_

"_Whatever you want, I was just asking." He said._

_His phone then ringed as he picked up to see Mercedes is calling him._

"_Hey Cedes" He answered._

"_Hey are you and Quinn busy" She said almost like she's shouting since there is a lot of loud music in the background. _

"_No not really."_

"_Well come over at my house everyone's over here hanging out…well partying now hehe" She laughed._

"_Ok well we are on our way." Kurt said._

"_Yay ok see you here" Cedes said as she hanged up._

"_What's up with Mercedes?" Quinn asked._

"_Apparently everyone is hanging out partying over there and she wants us to come." Kurt said_

"_Ok well lets go." She said getting up._

_Pulling up at Mercedes house, Quinn then gets out as well as Kurt as they made their way to her front door. Pressing the doorbell Mercedes quickly open it._

"_Hey guys" She greeted allowing them to walk in._

_Everyone was either simply dancing around drunkenly or playing video games or just sitting on the sofa talking._

"_What a party." Quinn said as she spots Rachel , Tina and Sugar on a sofa._

"_Hey you guys came" Tina said as Mercedes stand next to them._

"_Um you guys want anything?" Mercedes asked._

"_A beer if you got any?" Kurt said as Quinn and Mercedes raised an eyebrow._

"_Ok…Quinn?" _

"_Yeah a beer also." Quinn replied._

"_Ok uh their a space on the sofa next to Rachel I don't know—_

"_Don't worry we will share the seat." Kurt said as chuckled and head to kitchen._

"_Since when you are so friendly with alcohol?" Quinn asked in his ear._

"_Since I survived that beer you made me drink in your own sexy version of beer pong." He said in her ear as she laughed._

"_Very funny"_

_Then sitting next to Rachel, Kurt then stretch his hands out to Quinn as she walked over to him. He then made her sit on his lap._

"_Hey Rach" Quinn greeted to her._

"_Hey whats up."_

_While those two are talking Noah who was playing video games with Sam and Mike. He then notices the voice and looks back seeing Quinn and Kurt are here. Seeing Quinn sitting on Kurt's lap while she talking to Rachel and Kurt clinging onto her he then groans and looks back at the game._

"_You ok man?" Mike asked._

"_Yeah don't worry, worry I will kick your ass in Halo." He teased._

"_Is that a bet I hear in the making?" Sam asked._

"_20 for who win?" Mike asked._

"_Deal" He said as they start up another round._

_Looking back at them, he then groans again as he pay attention to the game again._

_Finn then came thru the door with two 6 back of beer since Mercedes asked if he can go for some._

"_Hey bro, you came. I would have invited you when I was leaving but you two looked comfortable on the sofa so I didn't want to bother you guys." Finn said._

"_Don't worry bro its ok" Kurt said as Mercedes came back and hands Kurt and Quinn their beer._

"_Oh Finn thanks just throw them in the fridge for me" Cedes said as Finn nod and head to the kitchen._

"_So Mercedes how come you are having this little party?" Kurt asked._

"_Uh parents outta town, so I call everyone over and well here we are." Mercedes replied._

"_Ok." _

"_Are you guys comfortable there, want to bring a chair." Cedes asked._

"_No we are okay." Kurt said. "Are you comfortable baby?"_

"_Yeah" She said._

"_Of course you are…" He slurred as her cheeks burned._

_His hand on her waist tightens as she tried to distract herself from his seductive pull on her._

_Mercedes then laughed at their cuteness while Rachel looked on with bit of jealously since Finn isn't like that at all with her._

_She the gets up as she went to the kitchen. Walking in she then stands next Finn._

"_Hey babe." He said as she takes his keys out his pocket._

"_Wanna go have some fun in your car?" She slurred as he raised an eyebrow._

"_Um well I have no condoms baby" Finn said as she frown._

"_Well go buy some" She ordered._

"_But Rach where am I going get condoms? Its late—_

"_Okay you know what don't bother Finn, don't bother." Rachel hissed angrily and disappointed as she walked away._

"_Rach come on I go home for some.." He said as he hit himself in head._

_He haven't learn anything from his brother at all. She was just giving it up to him and he just shut her down like an idiot!_

_Rachel then stands behind Kurt and Quinn and on the sofa as she leans into Quinn ear and whispers._

"_Can I speak to you in private?" _

_Quinn looked back at her and nods in yes._

"_Kurty baby imma be right back okay." Quinn says as he lets go of her waist._

"_Ok." He said as she gets up._

_Heading outside with Rachel she then turns to face her._

"_What's wrong?" She asked since she sees something is bothering her._

"_Am I…sexy? Desirable?" Rachel asked Quinn raised an eyebrow._

"_Um…yeah you are…why are you asking me this?" Quinn asked._

"_Because well when I wanna have some fun with Finn he gets all weird and looks for excuses." Rachel says as Quinn sighed._

"_Look Rachel, I was his girlfriend and I'm telling you Finn is no different now. How you think I ended up screwing Noah because I was needy and Finn was being a sissy and didn't want to do it. If Finn wasn't a sissy… Beth would not have been in the existence." Quinn begins. "I'm not saying what I did to Finn wasn't wrong because I cheated on him with his best friend…look Rachel there's nothing wrong with you. Finn is well shy very shy in the sexual intercourse part of the relationship." _

"_I know but come on, look at you and Kurt. The way you two act is like you can't keep your hands off each other. I bet you two have sex like twice a day." Rachel said as Quinn looked away and blushes. "See I was right, I don't have a high sex drive like you but I would like to have that kind of relationship. Not the sex every time but the way Kurt acts around you. Looking at you sitting on his lap, he looked like he was really enjoying you sitting on his lap. I just want that that's what I want badly"_

_Finn then finally gets out of the kitchen as he looked around and saw Rachel is nowhere around._

"_Hey Kurt" Finn called as Kurt looked up at him._

"_Hey bro whats wrong."_

"_Can come in the kitchen real quick please?" Finn asked._

"_Ok" _

_Getting up he head into the kitchen with Finn._

"_What wrong?"_

"_Ok Rachel just walked up to me out of the blue and asked if we can screw around in my car" Finn said as Kurt eyes widen._

_Rachel is really starting to get out of her shell huh_

"_Ok and why are you here and not giving her what she wanted?" Kurt asked._

"_Ok look Kurt I'm pathetic ok, because my girlfriend wanted me and I got all dumb and shy on her and run her away. I'm a mess I mean you were once gay didn't know shit about having sex with a girl and you are this freaking god at it because the Quinn looks…I don't know. It suppose to me that is giving you some advice not me asking my once gay brother about sex its weird. But I have to, because I'm not satisfying my girlfriend." Finn says._

"_Finn have you watched porn?" Kurt asked._

"_Uh yea…why?"_

"_Well you are acting like you haven't seen sex, you are acting like a virgin and I know you aren't one." Kurt said. "Finn just relax carry at least one condom on you in your pocket your car, your locker. Rachel is seeing everyone else getting their freak on especially Quinn and she wants to be in the trend also and when she wants you, you flunk out on her that not right. When she wants it give her it and make her scream you name I mean do you want to hear your girlfriend scream your name while you fuck her into the oblivion?" Kurt asked_

"_Yes badly"_

"_Then what the hell are you doing?" He said a little pissed at how his brother is acting. "Here"_

_Kurt then went into his back pocket and took out a condom and hand him it._

"_How many do you have in there?" Finn asked._

"_Just go out there because she's talking to Quinn, go out there drag her to your car you got decent tints on your window so no one can see reverse into Mercedes garage in the dark I will look out for you and make fucking good love to your girlfriend Finn and stop act like a dud." Kurt ordered as Finn start to brave. "When your done I want to see messy hair and uneven clothes and at least one hickey on her neck. And remember be a gentlemen and make her cum first ok."_

"_Okay thanks bro." Finn said as he hugged him._

"_You're welcome, now go on." _

_Walking away from him Kurt then followed._

"_Rachel stop worrying, he will come around—_

_The door then open as Quinn and Rachel looked at Finn._

"_Rachel can you come with me for a while I need to talk to you." Finn said as she sighed._

"_Ok" Rachel said as he holds her hand and walked away with her heading to his car. Kurt open Mercedes garage door as he walked over to Quinn._

"_What did you do?" She asked._

"_Just helped my bro out a bit" Kurt said as she smiled at him._

"_Finn why are we going into Mercedes garage?" Rachel asked._

"_Just for a little bit of fun as you wanted."_

"_Are you serious?" Rachel asked._

"_Uh huh?"_

_Kurt then walked back in and closes the garage door. Quinn walked inside as they sit on the sofa._

"_You" She said as he looked at her._

"_Me" He said as she laughed._

"_That's cute what you did for Finn and Rachel" _

"_Well we can't be the only ones to have fun baby" _

_Kissing her cheek she giggled at him._

"_I'm going for another beer you want any?" She asked._

"_Yeah actually I will come too Cedes said she has snacks gonna see what she got"_

_Opening the fridge Quinn took out two beers while Kurt raids Mercedes junk food cabinet. Taking out some Pringles, he turns and looked at her. Trapping her in a corner, he leans into her and smiled._

"_Exactly what were you thinking of earlier tonight in the park." Kurt asked as she saw his eyes switch from blue to sliver grey._

"_Why do you want to know so much?" Quinn asked._

"_Just love to explore you mind." Kurt said as she bit her lips_

"_I was thinking about when you fucking me a time. Is that what you wanted to know?"_

"_Yeah but another thing, you just out of nowhere day dream about us having sex" _

"_Yes I do."_

"_Instead of day dreaming you should have asked" Kurt said. "We could have go behind yogurtland and even in my car in an abandon alleyway." _

"_I prefer being in a house first"_

"_I don't really care once I'm satisfying you that's all matters." Kurt said._

_Kissing her chin his hand went under dress and palmed her. Tensing up he grins._

"_Calm down baby"_

"_Kurt you're sick and someone can walked in" She said._

"_You are you so…ugh!" Kurt says sorta stressed out. "I don't care if I'm sick baby"_

_Taking out his hand. Seeing the look in his eyes she then leans her forehead on his and then kissed him._

_Kissing back she then pulled away and smiled._

"_Later we will have a little fun okay baby" _

"_Okay."_

_They head back outside with their beer and snacks.  
>After a while they then saw Finn and Rachel came inside. Rachel's face red as ever her hair a little messy with a proud smile on his face. He signals him to the kitchen and Rachel took Quinn's hand and drags her outside.<em>

"_So I guess you got what you wanted." Quinn teased._

"_I'm speechless, that wasn't the same Finn Hudson back there that was someone different. God I love that person!" Rachel said. _

_Quinn looking at the cute glow Rachel has she giggled._

"_So tell me everything" Kurt said._

"_I did everything you told me to do only thing that spoiled it is that we were in a car but it was like my first time but WAY better." Finn says. "Thank you so much bro, I mean she was screaming my name throughout the whole thing. As you can see I'm dripping sweat still because it got so hot in the car. We are even gonna do it later at her house cause her dads aren't home."_

"_Glad to here you guys are finally having fun, how many times she came?" _

"_Once I almost got her second time but I couldn't hold my orgasm any longer."_

"_That's okay you did good bro." Kurt said tapping his shoulder. "But one more thing, have you ever considered you know giving her kisses down low"_

_Finn face burned as Kurt giggled._

"_Actually I did just now there I started off that way."_

"_Ohh! Finn you are killing me right now." Kurt said as they both laughed._

"_He did that?" Quinn asked Rachel while they sit on pouch chair ._

"_Uh huh first time he did that. God it felt amazing!" Rachel says. "Whoever that Finn was god I don't want to lose that Finn. I actually got fucked in a car!"_

"_Shh, Rach Cedes got neighbors hehe" Quinn laughed. "Big words there, finally I see you getting out this goo girl bubble of yours"_

"_Yeah well you know im getting older and I want to experiment. But can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Is it better being on top or below?"_

"_Well I love any position but my personal fav is being taken from behind because he gets all powerful on me. But when on top you get to do what you want while he lays there because you are riding him. Being below is you losing any kind of power because hes doing everything and it adds a cute thing to it because you two can look into each other eyes and just soak in everything…but its up to you" Quinn says._

"_I'm still new to me so I will go with being below." _

"_OK good luck and have fun."_

"_I see why you two can't get your hands off each other because wow right now I wanna go again."_

"_Well go on home have fun" Quinn said._

"_No I don't want to leave so early." Rachel said._

"_Ok well lets head back inside."_

_Kurt and Finn then heard a laughing Quinn and Rachel as they walked in the kitchen, Finn then smiled at Rachel as her cheeks burn. Quinn showing Kurt a signal with her eyes to go back in the living room and leave them alone. Then walking back in the living room their wasn't anymore space on the sofa just one more spot since Sam is sitting down. Kurt went to the seat and stretch his hand out to her again. Going back on his lap, Mike then flicks off the living room lights leaving everyone in the darkness. Mike then went back to the video as him and Noah continue their video game._

"_Hey bro" Finn whispered to Kurt as Kurt turned and look at him._

"_Yeah whats up." Kurt replied._

"_Uh…um you got another condom?" Finn asked,_

"_Tsk tsk tsk" Kurt teased while he goes in his front pocket. "You got lucky I had one more."_

"_Thank bro" _

"_You're welcome"_

"_Finn's getting lucky tonight huh?" Sam asked._

"_Oh yeah" Kurt said as Sam laughed._

"_It's about time they get it on"_

"_Damn it!" Noah shouted while Mike laughed at him._

"_Pay up bro that's 40 bucks now" Mike said as Noah went in his pocket and took out the money._

"_Ok where Finn he said he was after Noah" Mike asked._

"_Yeah let me take his place, he's busy with Rachel." Sam said getting up. _

"_Oh ok" Mike said. _

_Noah looking for seat he saw that its one next to Quinn and Kurt, groaning he walked over to Sugar who's sitting at the end of couch as he asked her if he can get the end. Allowing him to have so he can't sit next to Kurt and Quinn he looked at them to see Kurt kissing her back while her hand held his in front of her._

"_Wait Kurt your tickling me. Don't bite baby." She giggled. "Kurty stop"_

_Rolling his eyes, he looked back at the television._

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 PM<strong>_

_You can say everyone is now completely drunk (except Finn and Kurt) from drinking beers. And Mercedes she was enjoying their company so she knows no one (except Kurt, Quinn, Finn and Rachel) is leaving so since they are drunk she doesn't want them to drive home. Finn who couldn't wait him and Rachel was about to tell Mercedes that they are leaving, Kurt who wanted to leave also since Quinn, Tina and Sugar is currently laughing drunkenly at Mike, Sam and Noah drunkenly arguing about who won in the video game. From her laughing her body is vibrating which is causing a friction with her being on his lap. He really loves the friction that's going on and its driving him crazy._

_Her phone then fell out her hand as she got up and bend over in front of him and searched for her phone with the help of the tv light. Staring at her rare view since she's actually not wearing shorts under her dress since they came from home and well she didn't put on shorts. Kurt tried hard to calm himself knowing what will happen afterwards._

"_For fuck's sake Quinn find your phone" He said under his breath. Sugar who was looking at him who's holding down his crotch to hide his erection she actually heard him as she chuckled. Quinn then find her phone that was just an inch from being under the sofa as she sat back rather roughly on his lap then before she would sit gently. Kurt groaning from the friction and made it worst he isn't wearing jeans but his grey joggers. _

_Quinn who heard his groan she looked back at him._

"_You okay there baby?" She asked._

"_Just fine." He lied as she turned back around went thru her phone._

_Finn then walked over to Kurt and Quinn while Rachel stood by the door. _

"_Hey Rach and I are going. I can't wait anymore you know" Finn said as Kurt smiled and shook his head._

"_Ok bro, remember what I told you okay" Kurt said as he nods._

"_Yeah I remember, you ok though?" Finn asked._

"_Uh yeah is just you know" Kurt says as he signal Quinn. _

"_Oh ok I see well later." _

_Finn and Rachel left and everyone sorta was beginning fell asleep. Kurt who really couldn't wait anymore._

"_Lucy baby get up for minute." Kurt said softly._

"_Okay" She said getting up._

_He then gets up and make sure Mercedes house is locked up and secure. Going over to Mercedes who was sleeping next to Brittany on the sofa. He then shook her a little._

"_Cedes, Quinn and I are leaving I locked up the house already just lock the front door after we leave okay" Kurt said. _

"_Okay the girls and I were going to the mall tomorrow you and Quinn wanna come?" She asked in a groggy voice._

"_Ok we will be there. Goodnight" Kurt said as she waved him off. Kurt looking at the sleepy drunk auburn standing looking at him. He then open the front door and then walked over to her and left her into his arms like baby. Taking her outside his foot closed the front door as he walked over to the car, he opens the car places her inside. He went to the driver seat, putting on the car, they made their down street._

"_You tired baby?" He asked_

"_Not so much… I heard Finn asking if you were okay…a-re you?" She asked._

"_Yea I am baby" He said. "Just you were you know, sating on my cock and vibrating when you talk and laugh and shifting whenever you are uncomfortable making a pleasurable friction. You got up looking for your phone with and your ass and everything in front my face…understand why Finn asked if im ok?"_

"_You did really were hard under me, why didn't you say something we could have leave." Quinn said._

"_No baby you were having fun with your girls and I just needed to wait." Kurt said as she sighed._

"_I promised you later we could have had some fun. Later went long time ago. And I wanted you all this sex talk with Rachel on sex position and how Finn fucked her. I was in the mood to be taken from behind…" _

"_That's your favorite position isn't it?" He asked with curiosity._

"_I thought you already knew" She said._

"_Actually I didn't know" Kurt said._

_She then groaned in boredom, rubbing her arms because she is cold she then rubbed on her thighs as Kurt looked at her,_

"_You're cold"_

"_Yes, where's my coat" She said as she climbs over to background, ass facing the windscreen Kurt looked back and spanked sending her quickly to the backseat._

"_Ow! Fuck you spank me very hard Kurty" She said as she hiccups._

_Searching in the backseat, she found her coat as she puts it on._

"_That's better" She said._

"_Stay in the back, otherwise you get a spanking." Kurt teased as she frown._

"_Are you serious?"_

_Grinning at her in the mirror she rolled her eyes. _

_Walking thru the bedroom, she then skipped to the bed and lay down on it. _

"_Your bed is very warm" She said as he locked the door. "God the beer hit me hard."_

_He then sit on the bed next to her and looked at her._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Nothing just looking at my girlfriend" He said as she smiled and kneel in front of him. Kissing him, he then kissed back as she begins to take off her dress._

_Pulling away she took it off as she kissed him again._

"_You wanted me, so take me" She said against his lips._

_He took off his t shirt as he pulled away and took off his pants off. Sitting on the bed he then took her and put her on his lap. Hand holds his face she puts light kisses on his face as she then begins to grind against his lap. Kurt loving what she is doing with her hips his erection returns._

_Feeling his hard on she giggled at him, grinding harder against him she then kissed him deeper. Moving his hands to her hips._

"_Like that baby? Hmm?" She asked softly._

"_My erection is the answer to your question" He said. "Take your panties off"_

_Getting off his lap she then takes off the lights. Taking off her panties she hooks her bro and takes it off. Tinting his head to the side he looked at her with desire. _

"_Your body is a piece of art." He said softly._

"_Thank you"_

_Getting up he walked over to her she then touched his chest as she bits her lip and looks up at him._

"_You were so alluring in a sexy way tonight, from in the park to Mercedes house, to you on my lap, to the kitchen…" He then inhales sharply as she blushes. _

_His hand then on her hips as he pulled her closer, looking into grey eyes she then pecked his lips._

_His hand moved to her ass as she spanked her._

"_Ow!" She squealed. "Why are spanking me?"_

"_Just to leave my hands print on it." He said as she hits her again._

"_For fucks sake Kurty" She said in a low groaned. _

_Pulling away, he then sat down at the end of the bed._

"_Come" _

_Walking over to him, she the waits for another command._

"_Come over my lap."_

"_Why are you spanking me?" She asked._

"_Because I want to, do you want the riding crop instead?"_

_She then went over his knees, positioning her to his liking. He then spanks her._

"_Ow!" She cries. _

_Hitting her again, she lets out another cry which was actually a moan._

_Seeing his hand print, he decides to go a few time again._

_Giving her a stinging one, she then bit her lips to try and hold in her cry as she looks back at him._

"_Fuck baby, it hurts." She said._

_Looking her directly in her eyes he gave her another hard one. While she squirm from the stinging yet pleasurable sensation. He then rubs his two of his finger on her soaking hole while he teasingly slips them from time to time._

"_Mmm" She moaned. _

_Wanting more whenever he slips his finger in she thrusts back her hips making his finger go deeper._

_Seeing she really needs it, he then gets up with her in arms as he rest her on his bed. Dropping his boxers, he then leans into her as he kisses her lips pushing her back to lie down his hands went to her legs as he lifts them. Allowing his cock to rub on slit, making it get wet from her arousal. Loving the sensation his cock is giving her clit, she pulled away and looks at him._

_Her hand hold his cock as she made him enter her._

"_Couldn't wait huh baby?" He asks as she nods at him._

_Thrusting gently into her, he kissed her lips making her kiss back. Going as deep as possible, her arms around his back he then hits a spot as her nails scratches him bit._

"_Fuck" She groaned. _

_Pulling away, she then smiled at him as she bit her lip._

"_Why did you stop?" She asked._

"_Get on your hands on knees, on the bed." Kurt ordered._

_Getting up she then went on her hands and knees on the bed as he got on and then entered her again. Biting her lips, she squirm from the feeling of having him so deep inside her. Kurt taking her slowly, he then leans in and kissed the back of her neck. _

"_Don't stop, I'm almost there" She said softly._

"_Give it to me baby" Kurt said in her ear._

_Going in as deep as possible, she thrown her head back as she bits as hard as possible on her bottom lip to hold back in her moans since she knows it would be loud and they are not alone in the house. _

"_I'm cumming, damnit Kurty" Quinn groaned which he so loves hear her moan, groan, scream he just loves to hear her voice._

_Kurt then decides to fuck her to until he gets his own orgasm._

"_Lie on your back" He ordered as he took himself out of her._

_Doing what she's told to do, she then lay on her back look up at him._

_He then walks over to the nightstand getting a condom he then went to the bathroom. Looking at him in bathroom, she bits her lip as she feels like she is on her cloud 9. He then walks back over to her. Standing in front of her he puts on the condom._

"_I'm not finished with you" He said softly._

"_I know"_

_Getting on the bed, he then smiled at her. He then slips into her. Looking into each other's eyes with love he took it slow,_

"_Oh, baby" Quinn moaned to him as he kissed her lips,_

_Fucking her faster and harder the cries she was holding in was beginning to escape, _

"_Fuck me!" Quinn moaned._

"_Shh" _

_Nails making more scratches on his back, he just loved that him making love to her is causing her to scratch him out of pleasure._

"_Ah! Mmm"_

_Heavy breathing she then felt another orgasm, Kurt feeling his own as well when he felt hers just triggered his._

"_Fuck" He groaned into her neck,_

_Smiling at her, he then pulled out of her. He then kneels back as he took of the condom. _

"_I don't know but your sex is so amazing" Kurt said._

_Smiling brightly at her she then squirm playfully at him._

"_Stop!" She giggled._

"_Get your cute ass over here" He said as he pulled her over him. And begins to peck her cheek over and over making her giggle. _

_Rolling around tickling each other, they then heard knocking on the door. Groaning Kurt then got off the bed as Quinn covered herself in his sheets. He then slips off the condom as he threw it away in the garage in the bathroom washing his hands he slips on his boxers on the floor and opened the door._

"_Hey kid, uh…" Burt begins as he looked at how his son looks. Peeping around the door Quinn who's hiding under the sheets she then waved him as he waved back. "Ok I will leave you two alone…continue everything you too were doing"_

_Walking away Kurt chuckled as he closed the door, locking it back. _

_Smiling at her, he climbs on and sit in front of her._

"_Apparently I scratch you back a lot during sex" Quinn begins._

"_Yeah you do, you see it huh?" He asked._

"_Yeah I saw it when you answered the door." She said as he kneels in front of him._

_Looking up at her, he then touched from her neck to her boobs as he pecked them. Loving the feeling he's giving her, she then wanted to be in control as she push him to lie down as he straddled him. Gazing down at him she then smiled at him and rubs her hands up on down his chest._

"_I love so much hubby" She said softly_

_He then slips off his boxers having her sit on him again she the bit her lip_

"_Still not satisfied?" She asked._

_He nods as her hand went behind and hold his cock as she took him into her again. Biting her lip to not make any noise, he then which he loves to do was slowly thrust up to her in a hard way making her bounce up._

"_Ah" She moaned as she inhaled sharply._

_Going over and over, he picked up the pace and thrusts rapidly up to her. Voice vibrating, she then groaned loudly to ceiling. Kurt didn't really care._

"_Wow you heard that moan, my son is a pro." Burt said to Carol._

"_He should give you a few tips." Carol replied as Burt narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Get your coat we are going to a hotel"_

"_Burt I was kidding"_

"_We are going to a hotel." Burt said getting up._

_Smiling at him, she then gets up as get ready._

_Eyebrows furrowed, he then cups her breasts again while he watch her bounce up on down on her lap._

"_Oh for fucks sake Kurty, I'm cumming" She says as he lets go of her breasts and holds her hips._

"_Damn it baby" Kurt groaned. "You're so tight"_

_Running her hands thru her hair, one of them rest on his chest for support while the other remain in her hair._

"_Ah! Ah!"_

_God he loves to hear her scream to him._

"_Oh wait baby… wait minute—_

"_There's no waiting" He said keeping at that pace he's going._

_She felt like she was going insane, having another orgasm she then collapses on top his chest. Lookin down at her seeing her heaving her face red as ever he the stops completely. Looking at her smiling seeing his baby. He kissed her head._

"_You ok love" He asked._

"_Yh"_

"_You sure?" He asked._

_He cuddled her in his arms. Kissing her head, she looks up at him._

"_Oh my god, Kurt do you have the stamina of Zeus the god of lightning? Oh my god baby" Quinn groans making him laugh._

"_I just love giving you pleasure baby"_

_Kissing those lips of hers, he slowly continued his thrusting, gently going in an out. He just wanted another orgasm._

_Kissing deeply, he hold each ass cheek with his hands as he move her slowly up and down on his cock. _

"_Gosh I will not get accustom to the size of your cock." She said softly._

"_I'm only an eight inch baby." Kurt said smiling._

"_I know but uh there's Puck was the only guy I truly had sex with and his cock isn't big as yours." Quinn said which was very hilarious to him._

"_Oh really" Kurt said as he sends himself deep as possible._

_She pulled away and looks down at him._

"_What are you doing to me." Quinn asked._

"_Nothing, whats wrong?" Kurt asked._

"_I never had almost 3 orgasm in one night"_

_Looking into his eyes, he remain silent. Biting her lip, his eyebrows furrowed, his hands on her ass he moved her up till his cock is out of her. _

"_Because of you, your lap is now soaked with my orgasms." She softly._

"_I don't mind having my lap being soaked with your orgasm." _

_Batting her eyelids at him, she then moved and got off of him._

_Getting off the bed, he watched her walk away to the bathroom. _

"_Wait a minute I just remembered something. Cedes asked if we can join her with the girls in the mall tomorrow—_

"_Yeah, I said yes, I know you wanna hang out with your girls and well since we happen and I'm straight. The girls seem to act like I'm not on their team anymore because I'm not gay. I can be straight and still be the same fashionista that gives them fashion advice. The only thing that is different is my sexuality and that is not changing the way I am, I just wouldn't be checking out guys cause well, one I'm not single and two I like vagina now…that sounded weird" Kurt said as he heard her burst into laughter. _

"_Are you serious?" She laughed. "They are many straight guys out here who are really in touch with their feminine side, so it's not weird."_

"_Okay." He smiled as he got up and then walked over to her. "I love you my sexy baby"_

"_I love you too." She said as he kissed her neck._

_In the kitchen having breakfast, they were still alone because Kurt dad hasn't return with carol yet and so as Finn. Enjoying their eggs and toast, Quinn then burped making Kurt laugh at how soft her burp is. _

"_You fill baby?" Kurt asked._

"_Yeah and wow Kurt, everything you make is so delicious!" Quinn said making him blush as he ate his last slice of bread._

"_Thank you"_

_Kurt finished eating, he was looking at her eat. She then finished as she got up and walk over to him._

"_Thanks for making me breakfast hubby" Quinn said as she kissed his cheek._

"_Anything for my baby" Kurt said as he kissed her lips._

"_I love you" Quinn said as she puled away. "I really love you so much"_

_His pupil expands as he looked at her with love._

_Then hearing a door bell, Kurt looked at the door and got up. Looking at his back seeing what her nails did it last night, she giggled. Kurt then opens the door as he saw the girls are at the door._

"_Hey guys, why are you here so early?" Kurt asked_

"_Early Kurt we said we leaving at 12, its 11: 30" Mercedes said_

"_Shit, we over slept. Come in just wait on us to get ready." Kurt said as they walked in. "Quinn we gotta go get ready we over slept I had no idea it was this late."_

"_OH ok" She said as she got up._

"_Kurt what's wrong with your back?" Brittany asked._

"_Uh" Kurt begins as his cheeks burn. "Ask Quinn"_

"_Oh come on." Quinn groaned in annoyance. "Well if any of you have actually had sex already you would know why his back is like that—_

"_Actually, we don't wanna know" Mercedes said as Quinn chuckled._

"_Nice job, shoving the girls on me with their question" Quinn hissed at Kurt._

"_Oh come one, its you that did this to me. I don't know why so I made you answer their question." Kurt said picking out an outfit._

"_You don't know? Kurt are you serious?" Quinn asked as he laughed._

"_Yes I am serious" Kurt answered her._

"_Kurt when you hit certain spots in me, I get a really powerful wave of pleasure and out of being ecstatic my nail dig into your skin—_

_Looking at the grin on his face, she then knots her eyebrows as she punched his shoulder._

"_Ow!" Kurt said as he laughed at him._

"_You know why I scratched you, you just made me say it to get your kicks" Quinn said while he rubs his shoulder._

"_You hit really hard. And use I'm guilty you know how much I love it when you talk that way" Kurt said as she punched him again. :Ow!"_

_Walking away she then went to his cupboard to see what clothes she got in there. Seeing a one of her chiffon dresses she decides to put it on._

_After at least an hour Kurt and Quinn came downstairs._

"_Finally you guys are ready." Mercedes hissed at them._

"_Sorry we had a very long night last night. And why are you on our case where Rachel and Finn?" Quinn asked._

"_We don't know, all I recall is that she left with Finn last night. I thought she would be here" Sugar said._

"_Well get angry at them not us." Kurt said as Mercedes o rolled her eyes._

_On the way to the mall, Kurt's phone then ringed._

"_Answer for me" He hands Quinn._

"_Hello" Quinn answered._

"_Hey Quinn um are guys on the way to the mall?" Rachel asked._

"_Yeah we are"_

"_Ok well we will meet you guys there, uh we just woke up a while ago." Rachel Said as Quinn rolled her eyes._

"_Ok" Quinn said._

"_Alright see ya guys there" Rachel said as she hangs up._

"_Well they just woke uy and said that they meet us there" Quinn said as Kurt chuckled._

"_I guess it wasn't them only to have a long night" Kurt chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder_

_She really hits fucking hard damn_

"_Stop be a baby I didn't hit you that hard." Quinn teased_

"_yes you did" Kurt said as she sighed and kissed his shoulder._

"_There is that better?"_

"_yes it is"_

"_You are such a baby"_

_Arriving at the mall, Mercedes and the rest of girls arrived after._

"_Ok Rachel is meeting us here with Finn so we can go in forever 21 or something" Kurt said._

"_Good idea"_

_Walking around the mall, Kurt looking at the happy girls having their Kurt to come shopping with them. He missed shopping with them also, and its now even better 'cause he's getting to spend money on his queen without noticing and telling him the same story over and over about 'she's rich and she can buy her own things.' He doesn't care, a man is supposed to shower his queen in gifts and love and that's what he's going to do. In front of the first store they have to look around for new trends is Forever 21. But before they can entered they then heard and saw a very rosy Rachel running over to them while she shouts "Wait for me". Finally meeting up with her friends she then smiled brightly at them. Everyone seeing the cute glow she's wearing, they just smiled at it. _

"_Don't start without me!" She hissed trying to get back her breath. _

_Finn then stood next to Kurt and Quinn as he whispered "Thank You" to Kurt._

"_Your welcome" Kurt replied softly as he gave him a fist bump._

_Standing in a corner looking at the girls pick out what they want Kurt and Finn was stand behind them being the girls caddy in holding there things._

"_So… how was your night with Rachel?" Kurt asked._

"_Look at her, of course it was out of this world." Finn said. "You and Quinn…how your night?"_

"_The scratches on my will tell you." Kurt said as Finn saw a bit of it since Kurt is wearing a red, black and white striped tank top, his fav black and white jogger (he thinks its rather comfortable) and just his red sneakers._

"_Well that's some deep scratches." Finn teased._

"_Yep"_

"_Kurty" Quinn called._

"_Yes love" He answered._

"_Can you carry my stuff including this dress to the cashier so I can pay for it." Quinn said._

"_Ok but you mean for me to pay for it—_

"_No I'm paying Kurt, I told you to stop spend your money on me Kurt."_

"_I'm paying, Quinn"_

"_There they go again" Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes._

"_Ugh! You don't listen to me." Quinn said._

_Carrying the clothes to the cashier Kurt told her to put it on his card. Before Quinn can put in words, to tell the cashier put it on her card instead Kurt dragged her out of the store._

"_How many times do I have to say I'm paying whenever we go shopping." Kurt said. " I don't care that you are rich, I'm your boyfriend, whenever we go shopping whatever you want I'm supposed to pay for it. Understand."_

"_But Kurt what if you run out of money. What you will you do? How would you pay for what I want?" Quinn asked._

"_Quinn just stop it, I'm paying that is final. Do you understand? You can buy what the fuck you want after with your money but when we are out together I'm paying" Kurt ordered._

_Quinn who was clearly pissed, she then turns to move but his arm stopped her._

"_Don't be angry." Kurt said._

"_How can I not be, Kurt that is your trust fund card, that card supposed to be for EMERGENCIES not to spend wildly on your girlfriend. What if it runs out, your dad will obviously be pissed at you—_

"_Quinn, just let me pay for it. Just this okay, you can buy whatever you want with your money afterwards okay." Kurt said as she nods._

_Kissing her he then lets her go as he looked at her walking back in the store. He just sighed and followed her._

"_You guys ok now?" Tina asked._

"_Yeah we are" Quinn said._

_Sitting down at chick-fil-a Kurt was feeling for fast food and the others couldn't resist chick-fil-a. Having lunch, Quinn was look at Kurt, still pissed at how he's wasting money on her. She doesn't understand him at all, she's a spoil rich girl that gets what she wants! Just because she doesn't were all the latest dresses or driver the latest cars doesn't mean she isn't under the title "Rich Girl". Kurt on the other he's wasting money he was probably saving from since the age of 14 on her in crap she buy for herself. She just wants him to stop waste so much money on her!_

"_Quinn what's wrong" Kurt asked who's was still looking at his club sandwich and fries as he looks at her._

"_Nothing" She lied._

"_Quinn, stop lying to your boyfriend what is it?" Kurt said starting to get annoyed._

"_I said nothing" Quinn said with a lot of attitude now she's really annoyed._

_Sitting back looking at her, he then looked away silently and went back to his meal. Quinn seeing that look on his face, she saw that he is just as pissed as her now.  
>When he's pissed his dominating side comes out, oh this isn't good.<em>

"_Ow! Fuck!" Quinn cried out at the stinging pain her ass just received._

"_Why do you like to lie to your boyfriend?" Kurt asked while he has her in an abandon bathroom up against a wall._

"_Mm" she groaned as he snickered seeing that cute flush on her face. _

_Spanking harder, she then held in a cry but ends it with a soft "Fuck"._

"_You are lucky we are in public, I will deal with you later." He said as he let go of her._

_She then turned around and looked at him, rubbing her ass, she then bit her lip as she blink away tears that was in her eye lids as he took her hand and pulled her out the bathroom to rejoin their friends._

_Sitting next to them, Quinn who slowly sat down as her ass stings. They look up at the girls who are in a store in front of them._

"_Go join them" Kurt said._

"_Give me a sec baby" Quinn said._

"_You shouldn't have lied to your boyfriend." Kurt hissed_

_Looking at her, she bit her lip again. Getting up, he then saw the hand print on her ass cheeks. Giving her another quick spank, she looks back at him as she inhaled sharply. _

_Sitting back he looked at her have fun with her girls_

_After the day in the mall Quinn, return back at Kurt's house with Kurt._

_Looking at her who's still rubbing her ass, he then lefts up her dress from behind to see his hand prints. _

_Kissing her neck, his hand continued to rub her ass for her soothing the pain for her._

"_You are not supposed to lie to boyfriend especially if he's your dominant" Kurt said._

_Feeling him, caressing her stinging ass. She melted into his touch._

"_Hey kids you guys returned." Burt said coming down the stairs._

"_Yeah we did" Kurt said as he stop fondled his girlfriend._

"_Alright"_

"_Where did you and Carol disappeared to last night?" Kurt asked._

"_Just out, there's nothing to know Kid" Burt said as Kurt chuckled._

"_Ok ok, I hope you used protection." Kurt said as he held Quinn's hands and take her up the stairs._

"_I'm a grown man…" Burt said uneasy as Kurt laughed._

_Entering his room, he then locked it._

_Walking over to her, he held her face and kissed her deeply. Kissing back her boyfriend, she then felt his hands back on her ass. Couldn't help but squeeze and knead it, she was wincing from the pain until he spanked her again._

"_Ow" She cried._

_From her cries, she then felt his erection steaming hot against her. _

"_Mmm" Kurt groaned. "Gosh you give me an erection to quickly._

_Unbuckling his belt, he back her up on the bed until she fell back on it._

"_I should be punishing you for testing me today, but damn you're alluring" Kurt says while she looks up at him and bit her lip._

_Stripping her from her clothes, he then begin to make love to his girlfriend._

_Sitting on bed, looking at her deep in slumber. He loves to watch her sleep so much. Kissing her forehead he covers with the covers. Sitting at his desk to get some homework done. He turns on his laptop begins to his work._

_After some hours into his work, he then felt warm skin as someone is hugging him from behind._

"_What cha doing?" She asked in a sing song note._

"_Math" Kurt said._

"_Ok" She said as she kissed his neck._

"_You seem tensed. Is everything okay?" _

"_Yeah just Math." He said as he relish in the pleasure she's giving his neck. _

"_Do you want me to help you?" Quinn asked._

"_No…everything's fine" Kurt said as he snickered against his neck._

"_Ok just tell me when you want something." Quinn said as walked back over to the bed, Kurt looking at her behind that's bruised with his handprint he grins a bit and went back to his work. _

_It's Friday and Kurt and Quinn is at the coffee bean waiting for Blaine and his so called "Boyfriend" to arrive. Having a latte and some donuts, Quinn was looking at how her boyfriend's body is growing. He isn't the same slender Kurt Hummel he actually has abs and muscles and chest hair. He looks so different its so hot she can't even…UGH! _

"_Kurty do you work out? Like in a Gym?" Quinn asked._

"_No, you know all I do is run 5 miles every morning once I remember." Kurt answered._

"_But you know, you've changed your body is just so—_

"_So what?" Kurt asked as his eyes switched to grey._

"_Nothing uh nothing, um where Is Blaine and his boyfriend?" Quinn asked changing the subject. _

_His eyes switched back to blue as Quinn sighed in relief that he's calm again._

"_I don't know—_

_Then seeing the odd couple walking in Kurt then breaths in to keep his calm._

"_There they are" Kurt said._

"_Hey guys" Blaine greeted._

"_Hey" Kurt and Quinn replied._

"_Hello, Quinn…Kurt" Sebastian greeted trying not to sound better but once again, Quinn is seeing that stare Sebastian is giving her, she then looks away because she's seeing Blaine is trying hard but his boyfriend has a serious problem._

_Sitting down next to them, Blaine then begins._

"_So um, how are you guys?" Blaine asked._

"_Fine, what's up with you guys." Kurt said._

"_Um we are okay for now" Blaine stated. "Uh Sebastian do you have something to say"_

"_Yes I do." Sebastian begins "I will like to apologize for all of the pain, weirdness and stalking I have brought upon you guys. I'm very sorry and I hope we can start over."_

_Both of them silent, Kurt doesn't want to believe Sebastian and so as Quinn but looking at the pleading expression Blaine is giving they just accepted his apology._

"_Thank you so much guys it means a lot."_

_Quinn who was smiling at Blaine then glanced at Sebastian to see his eyes is directly looking at her, with a small grin. Frowning a bit she looked at Kurt was wearing a fake smile._

"_Well since that is over with, we got some news to share with you" Blaine said._

_Listening intensively, Blaine then sighed._

"_Sebastian is soon going to be a fellow member of McKinley High and hopefully a fellow New Directioner." Blaine said with a wide smile._

_Kurt and Quinn who is now in shock, Kurt who really hated the idea and Quinn looking at Blaine as in what the fuck is wrong with him. Blaine was waiting for answer as he saw that they both are just that shocked._

"_What?" Kurt and Quinn asked simultaneously._

_**To be continued...**_


	26. An Harmful Visit

_**Chapter 26**_

_Continued_

"_Um you guys, Sebastian is joining Mckinley. And I talked to Mr Shu and he said that Sebastian can audition for the Glee Club. What's wrong?" Blaine asked._

"_Nothing…nothing's wrong" Kurt answered as he looked away._

"_You sure because you two looked almost like your sick—_

"_We're fine." Quinn said._

"_Oh come on I told you this would be their reaction. And I know Kurt and neither Quinn don't accept me as your boyfriend especially your ex because he thinks I'm a monster." Sebastian said as Kurt knotted his eyebrows._

"_Actually he's right, I do think he is a monster. Not just a monster but a sociopath that stalks people's girlfriends. Look Blaine I see that your trying Quinn and I are seeing that but once he crosses the line anytime again that's it." Kurt said as Blaine frowns. "Because you see that there's honestly something wrong with him and you trying to say that you love him and he have changed. I don't believe that one bit I'm very sorry. And I know Quinn doesn't either because she's the victim of his psychopathic ways, but you are my friend so I will accept whatever relationship this is…there's one thing though."_

"_What is it?" Blaine asked._

"_Why does he have to transfer to Mckinley and even worse join our Glee Club, he can be a freaking spy you don't know and watch all of our routines and then report back to the warblers." Kurt said as Quinn see that Kurt is clearly pissed and that Blaine is starting to feel bad. _

_But even though Kurt is straight up saying that something is wrong with him for falling for Sebastian…Sebastian doesn't seem to care. His eyes is only on her, and then stops and looks at his hands on the table whenever he sees Kurt is looking at him. She clearly doesn't know what the fuck is Sebastian's obsession with her._

"_He wouldn't do that Kurt, he said he's sorry for what he did. Why can't you believe him?" Blaine asked. _

_Kurt then sighed and mellows back down._

"_Look, after everyone saw the shit this guy has caused Quinn and I. I think you have a lot more people to hit this disappointing news to." Kurt said._

"_Can I speak to you in private?" Blaine asked._

_Kurt then looked at Sebastian and then Quinn, she then nods as he got up and went outside with Blaine._

"_Look I'm trying hard here" Blaine said._

"_I know that, but Blaine your "Boyfriend" is a sociopath." Kurt said while his eyes on his girlfriend._

"_Look I know what he did—_

"_It seems you don't know exactly, he stalked my GIRLFRIEND Blaine, he send her a vibrator, and he had been calling her all the time and you saw what he did at the water park. This is the person you are in love with?" Kurt asked as Blaine sighed again. "Quinn isn't innocent either but not crazy like Sebastian. Look what he did to us, and you love him?"_

_Quinn who was just looking at her hands avoiding eye contact with Sebastian. Feeling his eyes on her, was really pissing her off._

_What the fuck is his problem_

"_Why are you staring at me?" Quinn asked finally looking at him with angry eyes._

"_What I can't look at you?" Sebastian asked._

"_Not for like 5 minutes straight what is your problem?" Quinn asked._

"_I don't have a problem missy…you're just that beautiful in person…I can't take my eyes off of you." Sebastian said as she cocks her head to the side._

"_Look at your boyfriend that way, not me" She said as she looks back at her hands._

"_Look we are going to be in the same school in a while, you are going to see my every day, we might even have the same classes. All I'm saying is let's try to get along like civil human beings. Can we do that?" Sebastian asked._

"_How can we have that kind of friendship when you were acting like you are obsessed with me, you tried to destroy my relationship like you did with Kurt and Blaine. I don't know if the blonde hair made you think, I'm just some regular dumb rich girl, but clearly Sebastian you don't know who I am and what I'm capable of. I may come off as soft because for some reason since I'm with Kurt that side of me has gone into hibernation. Don't make me wake her up." Quinn hissed sounding exactly like Quinn and not Lucy._

"_Tell her I'm knocking at the door." Sebastian said as she begins boil with anger._

"_Kurt I, I don't know okay. I just found myself always being attracted to him from the first day I met him. I don't know okay, I ask myself the same questions everyday…'Blaine what the hell do you see this guy?' I do ask myself that question and then when he's around I just get happy with love. I know what he did I know how he hurt us, if I didn't allow him in his games we would have still been together by now. I know he has this weird almost sort of obsession for Quinn, and he went to extreme by stalking her. I'm just trying to get your approval ok. That all I want—_

"_Why do you need my approval, I'm just your friend. You know what I'm actually glad you met Sebastian, because I'm seeing your true side…I'm seeing you're a very delusional guy, who doesn't see the silver lining in things. Sebastian can manipulate you right, left and centre and you wouldn't even know it. You got this big heart and will allow anybody in even a psychopath like Sebastian. And Blaine, I can be still be your friend your BFF whatever. I'm just not gonna accept your relationship with him. I just don't reason why is because I don't want him near Quinn at all. I'm very sorry Blaine I am your friend and I care about you too much to see you get hurt but you aren't listening to me so I'm gonna back down and let you do you. Just keep your boyfriend away from my girlfriend ok." Kurt says as Blaine nods I agreement._

"_I hope you come around to see the other side of Sebastian." Blaine said._

"_I hope so as well. Is there anything else we got to talk about?" Kurt asked._

"_No" Blaine said._

"_Okay well I'm gonna get Quinn and we are leaving ok." Kurt said._

"_Ok" _

_Hugging him, he then let's go of him as he kissed his forehead. And walked back into the Coffee Bean. Blaine looking at him, he really can't find himself to get over Kurt he's just so special to him._

"_Lucy ready to go?" Kurt asked._

"_Yeah I've been since Sebastian walked into the room." Quinn said as Sebastian giggled._

"_Well let's go." Kurt said as he gave money to the waiter for the latte and donuts. As Quinn got up and looked at Blaine standing next to Sebastian._

"_See ya Blaine." Quinn said with a smile to Blaine as she then quickly frown at Sebastian. "Sebastian."_

_Quinn then took Kurt's hand._

"_Goodbye Quinn, it was very nice to see you again." Sebastian said as Kurt and Quinn scowl at him._

_Walking away from them leaving the Coffee Bean, Blaine then looked down at Sebastian who was wearing a grin, as he saw Blaine's stare._

"_What babe?" Sebastian asked._

_Blaine not answering him, he just sighed and turned to the door looking at Kurt and Quinn getting into their car. Blaine is seeing something, isn't right with Sebastian this thing he has for Quinn isn't normal at all. He's starting to think that Kurt is right._

"_Glad that's over with." Quinn said_

"_What did he say to you?" Kurt asked._

"_Nothing really is just he kept staring at me with this look…I don't know what is this guy's problem with me." Quinn said._

"_I wanna know myself? "Kurt said. "Him in McKinley is really not a good thing that can happen."_

"_I know." Quinn said as he sighed again and moved his hand to her thigh and held it. "Once he keeps his distance, I wouldn't have a problem with him."_

_Siting on her bed, just going through Tumblr on her phone. In her gown since she was going to bed but she wasn't actually tired yet. Looking at her boyfriend sitting at her desk doing his home-work, she then looked back at her phone in time to see an incoming text message._

"_**Hi**__" The text said._

_Not familiar with the number she then automatically switched to Quinn knowing exactly who it is now._

"_**What do you want Sebastian?"**__ Quinn texted back._

_Looking back at Kurt, she doesn't want to bother him. He's calm and doing his home-work she doesn't want him to flip out over this twat._

"_**Hmm finally memorized my number, doll face**__?" _

"_**Again, what do you want Sebastian?**__"_

"_**Nothing, just want to say that McKinley called and said I got in and I can start school Monday**__."_

_Rolling her eyes, she then groan._

"_What's wrong Lucy?" Kurt asked since he heard her groan._

"_Nothing Kurty, just go back to your work." She lied as he nods and went back to his Home-Work._

"_**Why are you texting me?"**_

"_**I just want to."**_

"_**Text your boyfriend, I don't want to text you."**_

"_**Come on, give me a break. We are going to get along some point or another. Be a bitch all you want I'm still going to pursue you until I get a friendship with you…or more I if you come to your senses?"**_

_Sitting back she then scoff at this fucking creep._

"_**Are you serious, would you like it if showed your "Boyfriend" this?"**_

"_**Oh there's the threats I missed, show him what Blaine would never believe you nor your "Boyfriend". Do you think I'm the one who can't let go? Blaine cannot let go of Kurt do you think I will go into a relationship with him knowing that he isn't over his Ex. I'm not stupid Ms Fabray."**_

_Sighing because he's making a point, it seems Blaine isn't so entirely over Kurt, it's like Rachel, Jesse and Finn for instance. Rachel went into a relationship with Jesse knowing that she is absolutely still in love with Finn. That relationship did not last long at all and now here she is back with Finn. _

"_**Why be in a relationship with him even if you know that it wouldn't work out since he's still head over heels for his ex?"**_

"_**Really I know you are smarter than that."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm a guy and I have…desires."**_

_Rolling her eyes again, oh she fucking knew it. He isn't faithful at all he's just using Blaine for sex and the dummy who's so delusional is falling for it. _

"_**You're a monster."**_

"_**No I'm not, Blaine is seeing the truth right In front his face. You guys are very much right about me and he isn't listening. I know he loves the sex as much as me so I think that is making him stay or he's just that delusional."**_

"_**Wow, I'm disgusted."**_

"_**Don't be, you see I'm a very faithful person. When I first met Blaine. I honestly thought he was single. So one thing led to another and well we had sex. After everything and next morning him spazzing out because he cheated on someone named Kurt. I then realized that he wasn't single and that how easy he is to manipulate. He had two shots of vodka and was all over me already. Do you think I would go into a relationship with a guy who can be easily seduced by any attractive gay man and cheat on me? Wow you really think I'm a fool huh?"**_

_Blaine is such an idiot._

"_Well I'm finished finally wanna watch a movie Lucy?" Kurt asked getting up from the desk._

"_Ok sure you can pick one"_

"_Alright."_

_Looking back at her phone, she then groaned why she is she this creep!_

"_**I gotta go but I want to know one thing?**__ "_

"_**And what's that?"**_

"_**What is your obsession with me, what do you want from me?"**_

"_**I want everything you have to offer, because Lucy dear. You are a huge prize to claim. You are very much different from Girls of our generation which is why I am very much attracted to you. I want to explore your mind and your body at least one time in my life so that is why I'm hunting you down like persistent hunter chasing his prey and I wouldn't stop till I capture you."**_

_Looking at her phone, she groans in disgust._

"_**Goodnight Sebastian" **_

"_**Goodnight Lucy."**_

_Looking at her phone, what is about me that everyone desires me so much? God it's annoying._

"_Who are you texting there? Kurt asked her as he hop on the bed._

"_No one just saw some dumb chain letter I got from the girls in my email." Quinn lied._

"_Ok" Kurt said. "Well I haven't found anything to watch so what do you want to do?"_

_Looking into grey eyes, she already know what he wants to do._

"_Not tonight Kurty" She said as he frown._

"_What did I do?" He asked._

"_Nothing just not in the mood tonight baby." Quinn said as he groaned._

"_Alright I'm not going to force you into anything" Kurt said as he kissed her cheek and got off the bed._

"_What are you gonna do?" Quinn asked._

"_Um I don't know, something that will entertain me." Kurt said._

"_Alright." Quinn said as she locked her phone. "Do you want to join me in the hot tub outside? Its only 9, bring some snacks and some drinks along."_

_Kurt turn around with a grin. He never had seen her hot tub before. And he isn't tired at all so that's a very good idea._

"_Sure, let me get on another boxers since I don't have any swim trunks here. And I will meet you outside." Kurt said as she nods in approval._

_Sitting in the hot-tub, waiting on her boyfriend. She then saw him walking up to her. The hot-tub is currently in the backyard closed off to any neighbor's eyes. She doesn't know why exactly she haven't been using it. Kurt then climbs in as he squirms by the hotness against his cold skin. Quinn giggling at him, he finally gets in and swam across to her. Sitting down in it finally, he then looked at her and smiled._

"_Why haven't we been in a here before? Especially on these cold nights." Kurt said as he got a beer from the six pack Quinn brought with her._

"_I don't know. I haven't used this in some months, maybe years. Yes a year and few months since the last time I was in here was with Finn. He sorta ruined being in the hot tub for me a while." Quinn said._

"_Why?" Kurt asked._

"_Uh we were making out because at time we were dating. And well just from making out he had and orgasm in the freaking hot tub and it was just a turn off." Quinn said._

"_Ok Finn is so silly. But we should use it. If you want company just call me and I promise I wouldn't have an orgasm in it." Kurt said his voice smooth and mellow._

_Quinn who's sitting on the other side of the hot tub. Just in a top and bikini bottom. Looking over at him, whose skin is so fucking sensitive to the hot water that his skin is just pink. Finger tips, Ear tips was red. But what she loved the most was the fact of his lips being red as ever as if he's wearing lipstick. Bitting her lip at her hot boyfriend, she looked and away and shook her head._

_Who would ever think, Kurt Hummel the once freaking outcast of McKinley because of his sexual preference and liking for female fashion, would be this attractive, desirable. Wow!_

"_How long have you had this hot tub?" Kurt asked._

"_Um well, we got it when I was 14 so 4 years." Quinn stated. "But mom has this guy that come in every month to make sure it's in advanced and proper condition since she really loves the hot tub."_

"_Okay." Kurt said. "For some reason I can't stop think about how delusional Blaine is."_

_Quinn who then sighed, she got another beer. _

"_Jeez I guess that's the consequence for having a big heart. You allow everyone in even though you know that they are crazy." Kurt said who now a bit frustrated. _

"_Look, why worry about Blaine. It's his choice and what can we do. He will never listen, all we have to do is sit back and watch as he has seen for himself and Sebastian is freaking creep and he needs to break up with him." She said._

"_You're right why am I worrying." Kurt said as he got up for a stand up for a bit._

_Quinn looking at him standing in confusion she then saw that his boxers was slipping off of him.. Looking at his cock that almost look a bit hard, he then pulls it back up and ties the string that was on it._

"_Sorry this boxers slip off easily when I don't tie the string. I forgot to tie it when I first came in." Kurt said._

"_It's ok." Quinn said._

"_So baby" Kurt begin. "What are we gonna do tomorrow when our little angel arrive. Park visit, Trip to the pool or just hang out at home."_

"_Uh anything, we will ask her" Quinn said._

_Kurt seeing her mood switching quickly, he then saw her begin to unhook bra as she took it off but keeping on her top. Now seeing her nipples which we probably erected all the time. His semi hard on then went full hard on. Looking at her desire, he doesn't get how she quickly switches into a sexy goodness that she is. _

"_Um I know I said that, not tonight when you asking but. We should have just go bed. Coming in this Hot tub with you is…ugh!" She said as he saw her stand up._

_Walking over to him, she then sits on lap. Kissing him, his hands then went her hips as he kept her place._

"_I know you couldn't resist me, while we are in here." Kurt says as she giggles._

_Grinding on him as she usual does when she's on his lap. His hand then went under her top as he cups her breast. Looking into each other's eyes. Just from the hotness the hot tub water giving them and the fact from grinding on each other's genitals and the groping of the breasts. It was pleasurable as if they were actually having intercourse._

_Pulling away from him, Kurt then looked at her love as he saw her raise up from his lap and proceed into taking off her panties. Kurt who's cock is already exposed from her grinding. He then held it into position for her. After she took off her panties she then slowly took him into her._

_She then moan in ecstasy by his entrance in her. Moaning at each other, Kurt then went to her hips again and moves her to his liking. Thrust up to her as well, mind numbing pleasure in her system she thrown her head back and almost moan loud enough for her neighbor to hear….(as if they didn't already heard her screaming when they were having sex in the house before). _

"_Oh fuck baby…shit" Quinn moaned._

_Gnawing her on her neck, she shuts her eyes as her breathing quickens. _

_After a few minutes, Quinn who's on the urge to have her orgasm. Kurt was about to beat her to it. Lost in the sensation, Kurt then made the biggest mistake he has ever made in his life._

"_Kurt! Kurt what did you do?" Quinn shrieked pulling away from him._

"_Wha-what did I do?" Kurt asked breathlessly._

"_You just came in me?" Quinn said with a lot of fear in her voice as begins to hyperventilate._

"_Wait what, I did?" Kurt asked still stupefied as he stood up and put back on his boxers. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. What do we have to do to stop this process?" Kurt asked._

"_I need birth control pills very quickly." Quinn said still not looking at him. It's just a replay of her mistake with Puck and its freaking her out._

"_Do you have any?" Kurt asked._

"_Um, no." Quinn said._

"_Ok well let me go buy some of it, just calm down I'm very sorry baby. I was just very lost in the sensation." Kurt said._

_Looking up at him, who's worried and angry at the crap he did. He isn't Noah Quinn, this is Kurt. He will take of you even if you are pregnant. Just calm down Lucy. _

"_It's ok just please go get me some pills." Quinn said as he nods seeing she's now calm._

"_Okay let me slip on some clothes and I will be right back." Kurt said as he kissed her and then got out the tub and head into the house from the backdoor. Looking at him from the window seeing him frantically searching for any piece of clothing for to put on._

_Kurt got some shorts and a vest, even though his skin is wet he didn't care about drying it he just putted it on. Hurrying down the stairs with his car keys, he then saw her walking in dripping wet back in her panties and wet top with her bra in her hand. Couldn't help but gawk at her, he then remember that his semen is currently in her making it way to one of her eggs. Knowing that they both don't want any babies. Mostly her since Kurt does want to a little because of his connection to Beth, he promised he wouldn't cum in her and he broke it so he's going to get her the pills._

"_Be right back ok baby." Kurt says as he kissed her lips and then walked away from her as he head out the house._

_Driving at an almost dangerous speed, to the nearest drug store. He found one and parked in the driveway._

_Walking in he saw two girls were at the counter talking which look like it would be too fucking long to the cashier. He ran and scan for birth control pills as he got the one Quinn wanted. Running back the line he confronts the girls._

"_Excuse me" Kurt said as the girls looked at him and obviously begins to gawk at him._

_When he doesn't dry his hair properly it tends to get curly and almost frizzy but curly not Blaine Anderson without hair gel curly but curly. Looking at Kurt they were then under his spell._

"_Can I please cash this, it's an emergency." Kurt asked while he uses his puppy eyes._

"_Ok, it seems important." One of the girls said._

"_Very important" Kurt said as he gave the cashier it and then pay for it._

"_Thank you ladies really, thank you." Kurt said smiling at them._

"_You're Welcome hottie" They both said as he awkwardly smiled at them and walked out the store._

_Walking through the front door he made his way to Quinn's bedroom. Walking in he saw her in her gown sitting on the bed._

"_Hey I got it." Kurt said as she looked at him._

"_Um just put it on my dresser." Quinn begins as he do what he's told. "I found I had some left in my dresser, it was hid away in clothes. Probably why I didn't remember it"_

"_Ok." Kurt said as he breaths in. "Did you took it already?"_

"_Yes" Quinn said. "We just have to hope it works."_

"_Oh." _

_Walking over to her, he sits on the bed and hugs her._

"_I'm sorry baby." Kurt says as he kissed her head._

"_It's okay." She says. "Even if I get pregnant, you will make a great father."_

"_Thank you." Kurt said as he kisses her. "Daddy Kurt, sounds nice. Sounds very nice….alittle better than Stepdaddy."_

_Hearing what he said, the depression she was in currently have gotten worse now. God she know, he doesn't want this to go away. He wants to be a Dad badly, and she wants to make him one badly also. Just imagining making baby with a piece of her and him in them. It's amazing. A baby boy or girl for Beth to play with. She doesn't care if they gotta go to college._

"_Kurt do you want have a kid? Just tell me and we can make it happen" Quinn says as he pulled away._

"_When I'm ready I will tell you."_

"_But I see you want one now."_

"_Lucy, I know but I must wait. And I will wait okay baby." Kurt said looking into innocent eyes. "I love you so much Lucy. Lucy I know baby, I will love to be a dad, it's sad to here Beth call me Stepdaddy since she's like a daughter to me. I love that toddler very much. But I will wait, we need to wait."_

"_Okay." _

_Lifting into a cradle on his lap he snuggled her in his arms._

_In the midst of sleeping Kurt was hearing an odd sound in his sleep. Opening an eye he saw that Quinn isn't lying next to him. _

"_Lucy?" He called softly as he sit up and rubs his eyes._

_Ears fully working now, he heard the sound of someone vomiting nearby._

"_Lucy?" He called again but louder than before._

_Getting off the bed, he walked over to the bathroom. Then seeing his girlfriend faced down in the toilet throwing up, he begins to worry._

"_Lucy are you okay?" He said as he hold her hair up for her._

_Couldn't answer him, he decides to wait. After a few seconds she finally stopped as she flushed the toilet and slowly got up and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out._

"_Lucy, what's wrong?" Kurt asked again._

"_I don't know, but Kurt I'm scared." Quinn begins. "Just like when I got pregnant with Beth the morning after Puck came in me I woke up and vomited. The thing is I didn't took any birth control pills because I never had any and Puck was dumb enough he didn't know what to buy. Kurt I don't know I'm having feeling the birth control didn't work."_

_Kurt hearing the fright in her voice he smacks his head because all of this is his fault._

"_Do you want to go to your Doctor?" Kurt asked._

"_Um yeah let's go. Let me just call first to see if he's available today." Quinn says as she walked away."_

"_Ok" Kurt said.'_

_Jeez it was the hotness from the hot-tub, her moaning, the sex, the grinding. The things going through his mind. Just made him cum quickly and even worse inside of her. Kurt is so disappointed in himself, _

_Sitting on the bed, Kurt then saw her got up._

"_Um he said come in for 12 today." Quinn says as he nods. "Kurt, don't be like this."_

"_It's my fault Quinn, god what if something goes wrong." Kurt says as she silenced him with her index finger."_

"_Nothing wouldn't go wrong, okay baby."_

"_Okay" He said as she kissed his head and heads out the room._

"_Gosh I'm so dumb." Kurt groaned to himself._

_ Sitting in her Doctor's office. They were both silent while they wait on him who's talking to a patient outside. Quinn looking at the look on her boyfriend's face, she knew he wasn't happy at all since it's his fault._

"_Don't worry baby." Quinn said but he didn't look at her. "Look at me, I'm fine."_

_Holding his face for him to look at her, she kisses him._

"_I'm fine Kurty" Quinn says but he pulled away._

_Looking at him, she then groaned... _

"_Hello" A voice said as they look back at man in his doctor's coat._

"_Hello Doctor Wayne." Quinn greeted him. "This is my Boyfriend Kurt Hummel." _

"_Nice to meet you Mr Hummel." Doctor Wayne says to Kurt as Kurt took his hand._

"_Nice to meet you too." Dr Wayne says as he sat down on his chair. "So by what you said on the phone another pregnancy scare."_

"_Yes." Quinn said. _

"_Why you keep disappointing me Ms Fabray. I've watched you grow up and now this again." Dr Wanye said._

"_I know, I'm sorry." Quinn says feeling bad._

_He has that father figure to her, he cares like he's her Dad. Probably the reason why she thinks that way found out her Mom dated him before she met her father. And they stayed the best of friends after._

"_It's ok Quinny. So you took the pills some minutes after your boyfriend ejaculated in you?" _

"_Yes, he had went out to buy some and by the time I was waiting I decide to search for some and I found and I took it and then like 5 minutes after he came back with it." Quinn says._

_Dr Wayne who's looking at Kurt's expression, he raised an eyebrow._

"_Mr Hummel?" He called as Kurt looked at him. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, is just I promised her I wouldn't put her thru all that and I did. I know how to control my orgasm very well is just I lost focused and dazed out by the pleasure and I came in her. This is my fault, next thing something goes wrong with her. I wouldn't live this down knowing it's my fault. I promised her I wouldn't mess up like her dumb ex and I did. I woke up to her vomiting which sounded like it was dangerous." Kurt says as Quinn sighed._

_Dr Wayne looking at him, he sees he's a good kid and that he really cares for his girlfriend's health._

"_That's very good that you care about you girlfriend's health. But the thing is people think that birth control doesn't work. Once you take birth control pills correctly you will not get pregnant." He begins. "Do you use condom or you do this silly crap by pulling out?"_

"_We use condoms, but when we are really desperate it ends up without a condom and pulling out." Kurt said. _

"_Either you control your orgasm pretty good, you don't have pre cum or you guys are just that lucky but you were risking yourself buy doing that. But since it never happen I guess it's one out of the three things I just pointed out." Dr Wayne said. "Quinn you are not pregnant since you actually took the pull actually correctly without knowing. The reason why you got pregnant in the first place is because you never took any pills but you did this time."_

"_So why was I vomiting." Quinn asked._

"_You are being paranoid, because you believe you were pregnant. You aren't pregnant ok." Dr Wayne says._

"_Oh thank god" Quinn says as she looks at a still not happy brun._

"_You can take the pills like vitamins every day, if you miss one you will get pregnant if you do it correctly you wouldn't get pregnant." The Dr said as Kurt looked at him again._

"_You're saying if I have an orgasm in her. She wouldn't get pregnant?"_

"_Yes that's what I'm saying." The Dr says. "Go home and try it out. I will write down a time-table for you Quinn to follow and then report back to me in a week because I need to have my nurse check vagina for me. Because I can't do that it's weird because you're like a daughter to me so I will have her do it for me. Ok."_

"_Ok" Quinn says as he smiles at her._

"_Let me go get started on that time-table."_

_He then begins to right in a book, as Quinn look at her boyfriend._

"_Kurt why are you looking like this? " Quinn asked._

"_I'm fine just not in the mood." He said as Quinn groaned._

_After making the time-table, Kurt and Quinn thanked the doctor and was now on the car on their way home._

"_Kurty, I don't like seeing you like this. I know you are angry at yourself for almost impregnating your girlfriend. But I'm not angry at you."_

"_I know you're not, and now with your pill time table somehow we can have unprotected sex. I'm not liking this, next thing it wouldn't work and you get pregnant." Kurt said._

"_Kurt whenever we had sex without a condom I was on birth control if I wasn't on birth control I would have already be pregnant. So it will work ok." Quinn says as Kurt groaned._

_Arrived in the house, Quinn head upstairs to call Shelby while Kurt remain downstairs. Kurt doesn't want to try this new thing, Quinn wants to try but he's scared something bad might happen. Quinn isn't going to listen him, because he sees she want to try it._

_Putting on the TV, he looked for something to watch. After a while she came back downstairs and sit next to him. _

"_Hi." Quinn greeted._

"_Hey" He replied as he looked at her._

"_Why are you so quiet?" She asked._

"_I don't know." He said._

_Looking at him, she then held his face as she kissed him. Obviously he gave into it. Her hand went to his crotch and rubbed his now hard-on. Making out Kurt obviously couldn't control his feels as he pushed her to lie down as he get on top of her. _

_Moaning into the kiss, she then felt his erection poked her thigh. Pulling away he took off his cardigan and then the shirt underneath while she unbutton his jeans. Kissing her again, moaning his name he went to her neck as she begins to enjoy the feeling. She loves when he gets like this and begins to ravage her body. It's so hot!_

_Stopping suddenly, he then pulled away and looks down at her._

"_I can't cum in you Lucy, only when we are ready for a kid." Kurt said as he get off of her and breaths in to be able to calm himself down_

"_Ok." She says with a sad sigh._

_Looking at her, he groans seeing his disappointed girlfriend. _

"_Sorry Lucy."_

_Getting up he walked away making his way up the stairs._

_Groaning in annoyance, she then gets fed up trying and will just stop the birth control pills. _

_**9:56**_

_Laying in her bed, in just his pajama pants. He was watching Fashion Police but he wasn't so much anymore since his eyes is looking at his naked girlfriend standing by the sink in the bathroom blow drying her hair since she washed. He cannot understand what this girl does to him. She's the only girl and person he is so attracted to. She's so fucking hot, she's seducing by not even trying because he can see by her face expression she's still disappointed. But wow, she's just a treasure!_

_Taking off the blow dryer, since she was feeling eyes on her. Looking out the door she meet her eyes met with Kurt. He then waves shyly at her as a small smile form on her face and she waved back. But then what made him frown is that, she then closed the door and put back on the blow dryer making it seem she doesn't want him looking at her naked._

_Groaning he went back to the TV. After a few minutes, she finally came outside already in her gown as she sat at the end of the bed._

"_Are you watching this?" Kurt asked._

"_Uh yeah. Till I get tired." Quinn answered._

"_Ok." He says as he breaths in. "Look, I'm sorry for resisting you earlier on. Is just after what happen in the hot tub I just don't want to risk anything again." _

"_Look Kurt, it's okay. We wouldn't have sex ok." Quinn said as he raised an eyebrow._

"_Um we can still do it just I'm too hype about the unprotected thing anymore. I remember we wanted to do it badly now we can and I don't want to. We can still have sex baby."_

"_No, let's just stop okay. We have been having sex almost everyday since we started dating. The only time we don't have sex is when I'm on my period. We both had fun now is just time to slow down I guess. So I don't want to have sex anymore for a while." Quinn said as he felt his heart and his cock cringed by what she said._

"_Lucy, okay come on. Is all this because I resisted you. We can still do it—_

"_No it isn't about you resisting me. That scare we had last night, is just a sign that we need to slow down. That's all" Quinn says as he looks at her stupefied._

"_Lucy…but—_

"_Kurt, I mean what I said ok." Quinn says as he nods in agreement obeying her request. He then lay back down on his side._

_Looking back at him, seeing him facing the other way. Looking back at the television, she switch the channel since she doesn't want to watch fashion police anymore._

_Standing in the kitchen having tea was Quinn, just in her gown as usual. Her next to her then vibrates as she pick it up and rests down her mug. Seeing it's a text from Santana._

_**I broke up with Brittany, reason why is because she was lying to me. She claimed to be confused on her sexuality and apparently Rory and I were her experiments. She said she doesn't know who to choose but I told her to choose Rory because I'm breaking up with her. :/**_

_Looking at the text, Quinn groans._

_What the fuck is going on with Brittany!_

_**I'm sorry to hear that, what the fuck is going on with Brittany?**_

_Resting her phone on the counter she picks back up her mug. As she begins to drink out of it again. She then begins to wonder where her boyfriend is._

_She then sighed at how she told him they can't have sex anymore for a while. It seems to literary hurt since he always wants her. But she thinks that doing that is a good thing to do._

_Feeling someone hugging her, hands on her hips and then lips on her neck._

"_Good morning" She said knowing its Kurt._

"_Morning." He replied. "Did you make a cup for me?"_

"_No, because when I left you, you looked like you wouldn't wake up in another 2 hours." Quinn says._

"_Ok."_

_Beginning to gnaw on her neck, which obviously is pleasurable to her. His hand made its way under dress and into her underwear. Already like jello in his hands, she bit her lip while her boyfriend fondles her. She doesn't have to worry about someone walking in since her Mom is at Steve for the weekend. _

"_I know the reason why you said we should stop having sex last night is because of how I resisted you. You see I'm not into the whole having an orgasm in you because of well. After that scare, Lucy it was my fault and if something goes wrong my guilt is going to kill me." Kurt says as one of his finger enters her. "But if you want to we can do it."_

"_Really, you will…jeez your finger Kurt." She groans._

"_Let's go, try it out. It's raining our favourite weather for sex. It's dark and cold so let's go have fun."_

"_Ok"_

_Pulling his hand out then he takes her hand and pulls her towards the stairs. _

_Opening the door, he let her go in first and then he went in as he locked the door._

"_So how do you want this? Slow, Nice and Gentle or Fast, Hard and Rough? You're choice m'lady" _

"_Can I get both? Like start me off Slow, Nice and Gentle and then finish me off Fast, Hard and Rough?" She asked._

"_Okay I can do that for you." He says. _

_Having her to sit on the bed, he stripped in front of just so she can gawk at him which he really loves. Taking her gown off, he held in his arms and move her up on the bed. Kneeling in front of her and between her legs, he looks at his very sexy girlfriend._

"_Do you want me on top? Or you want to be on top of me? Or you want to be taken from behind?" He asked._

"_Can we start off with you on top of me and then finished with me on top of you." She asked._

"_Of course" Kurt said. Fingers between her lips he then enter her. Thrusting his fingers inside of her. Seeing her biting on her lips from the pleasure she's getting he added another finger. Kissing her he picks up the pace of his fingers. _

"_Oh" Quinn moaned as her back arched. _

_Continuing the work his fingers are doing, he finally saw and heard her orgasm. Taking out his fingers, he sat back as he used her orgasm that was on his fingers to lubricate his cock. Wasn't enough he then rubs his cock on her soaking hole and lips while he teasingly slips the head of his cock in._

"_Damn it Kurty." _

"_Can't wait huh?" He asked._

"_Uh huh." She says as he slowly enter her. _

_Biting on her lips, he kissed her neck as he slowly and gently rock into her. Staring at the ceiling, cringing from the pleasure. She then smiled to herself when she heard him whispering sweet dirty things to her. Looking into her eyes they smiled at each other._

"_How can we operate without doing this for months? Were you serious last night?" Kurt asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I was."_

"_So why am I in you right now?"_

"_Because it seems I can't resist you."_

_Seeing his lips in a wide grin, she then kissed him. _

_His hand rubbing and caressing one of her breasts, She looked down at it._

"_Oh, Kurty…"_

_Kurt who isn't a person to just have slow sex. He then hung on tightly on her hips as he begins to fuck her faster and harder._

"_Uh!" Kurt moan which is so sexy to Quinn. _

"_Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,FUCK" Quinn cried at his sudden speed. Shoving himself to limit, he started to feel his orgasm being near. Then deciding to switch position, he pulls out of her._

"_I want you on top I'm near for some reason. What is going on with me?"_

"_I don't know I mean, I guess my vagina is giving you this sudden force of pleasure. Do you want me to calm it down, is it because of how it grips on you or something? Do you want me calm it down for you?" She asked_

"_When you get like this, it amaze me. I think this is Quinn speaking." Kurt said as she bit her lip. "No I don't want you calm it down."_

_Lying back down, he propped his head on a pillow as she got on his la`p. Taking him into her again. He continue fucking her hard and fast._

"_Oh jeez." She groan._

_Hands holding her tight on her waist, one of his hands hold her neck as he pulled her down to kiss him._

"_You fucking me feel good." She says softly. "Fuck I'm cumming…"_

"_I love making you feel good."_

_Feeling her orgasm, in motion. Both hands hold her down on him as he continue rapidly thrusting his cock up to her._

"_Oh!" _

_Having another one, she then felt weak again. Spanking her he grins seeing her ruby red face as he playfully bite her cheek._

"_Gosh what are you doing to me Kurt?" She asked. "Don't you get tired."_

"_No" He said. _

_Feeling his orgasm, he looked into stoned eyes. _

"_I'm cumming." He said._

"_Give it to me." She says._

_Staring into each other's eyes, he finally came into her._

_Feeling his orgasm filling her up, she cringed by the feeling while she listen to his moans. After cumming into her she then sits up as she grinds on his lap._

"_Fuck that was hot." He says softly as he try to his breathing normal. _

"_Yeah it was." She says._

_Rubbing her hands up and down on his sweaty on chest. She then stared out the window as she bit her lip and relish the feeling of his sperm in her. Kurt then looked at mirror next to them as he saw the position they are in. Looking at it, seeing her hips moving slowly grinding on his lap. The look on their faces while they listen to each other's breathing. Her grinding then stopped as he saw the face she's making since grinding while his cock is in her is very pleasurable for him and her. Continuing doing it, Kurt smile at her. Seeing her hanging jaw, she moved her hair to behind her head as she looked down at him._

"_That was so good."_

"_By the way, you are still grinding on me…yes it was good." Kurt said._

_Kissing him, she continued her grinding._

_No fear, no hyperventilating, just nice hot rough sex….that's all we need._

_Kurt once again, lying next to a sleeping Quinn, was cuddling her as she sleeps. Right after a shower she knocked out in one of his sweaters. So he cuddled her because it's pretty cold thanks to mini storm that's going on outside._

_Then hearing a doorbell out of the blue, he then got up slowly without bugging her as he head out then room. Walking towards the front door he then open it as he saw Shelby and Beth under a umbrella. _

"_Hey guys, come in." Kurt said as she hurried in. "Why you came in the rain?"_

"_I was on the way already when the rain began" Shelby says as she hand him Beth's bag. "I gotta go because it's a very huge storm coming and I need to get back home. See you guys later."_

"_Okay be safe out there." Kurt says._

"_Don't worry I will." Shelby says._

_Closing the door behind her, Kurt then looked down at Beth seeing she looks tired._

"_Are you tired baby?" He asked._

_Nodding he then picks her up, carrying her up the stairs. Resting her bag by the crib, he puts her down on the bed._

"_Want to sleep with Mommy?" He asked._

_Nodding at him, he picks her up and rests her next to a sleeping Quinn. Cuddling herself against her mother, she got comfy._

_Then lying next to them, he looks at them as he saw Quinn eyes open a bit as she notice Beth is next to her. Smiling she kissed her head._

_Everything gets so cute when Beth is around._

_In the kitchen Quinn was preparing Beth's dinner, while she sleeps in her crib upstairs. Kurt who was just on facebook on his laptop he then saw Blaine post a status. _

_**Can't wait to see you in school tomorrow!**_

_Raising an eyebrow since he didn't expect him to start already he then rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan._

"_What's wrong?" Quinn asked._

"_Apparently Sebastian is starting earlier than I thought." Kurt says as he closed the Facebook Tab and log on to Tumblr._

"_Well that sucks" Quinn sighs._

"_I have to see that idiot everyday now, damn it. Once he keeps his distance from you I'm good."_

"_Don't worry, he will keep his distance" Quinn says as she gave him a small smile before she turns back to what she's doing._

"_A sex goddess in bed, but yet so innocent and soft." Kurt says in a raspy voice._

_Hearing what, she smiled as her skin turn a cute pink._

"_Lucy is a very cute and innocent girl huh?" Kurt asked._

"_You can say that." Quinn says as she turned and looked at him. "You are the only person she's comfortable showing herself with."_

"_I'm glad I met her." He said as he got up and walked over to her. _

_Looking down at her, he hugged her warmly in his arms. Kissing her head, he keeps pecking her making her giggle._

"_Stop it baby." Quinn says_

_Stopping, she looked up back up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing his lips, his arms were then on her hips holding her tightly on him._

"_Jeez you're irresistible." Kurt says as she pulled away._

_Walking away, she moved hair out of her face. _

"_Why can't I resist you: He asked/_

"_Because you can't, you got this thing for me it's weird._

"_No it isn't you are just irresistible." Kurt says. "I want to play with the riding crop so bad with you."_

_Turning back at him, a small smile on her face flashed back to the stinging sensation the riding crop gave her. Cringing remembering that, she breaths in an bit her lip._

"_Why do you like whipping you're girlfriend." _

"_Because I'm a Dominant and you're my Submissive so I love to whip you. Not to harm or injure you physically and mentally but just to show the pleasure in pain." _

_The room which is silent, hearing her heavy breathing he took a step closer as he saw her pupil dilate, taking another step she bit her lip again as he saw her do it and stopped completely. _

"_Why do you do that?" He asked._

"_Do what?"_

"_Bite your lip, you do that all the time and I try to ignore it but damn it why do you do that." _

"_I don't know. But here's a question." She begins. "Why you make me feel so small and weak, and always soft. I'm not a soft person and yet still I'm like this it's annoying. I hate it a lot. I'm a strong girl and with you I feel weak, I feel small—_

"_Here's a question for you?" He cutted her off. "Why you allow yourself to feel small, and weak. Why you allow yourself to feel soft?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't felt this way in years." She said. "It's just that foreign to me now."_

_Seeing her biting that plump lip of hers again, he breaths in._

"_Lucy stop biting you lip." Kurt says as he continue to slowly walk over to her._

"_Jesus Christ Kurt I'm just biting it what's the problem?" She asked._

"_Haven't I explain this to you already?"_

"_I don't recall."_

"_I should be doing that for you." He says while his eyes scan her._

_She then sighed and turn to walk away. Holding her back, he then kissed her. Pulling away, he bits it as he kissed going down her body till he's on his knees.  
>Looking down at what he's doing, he pins her against the counter. Seeing him lifting up her dress as he stared at her underwear. Kissing there, she breaths in as he begins to toy with her by pulling her underwear with his teeth. <em>

_Seeing her upper thigh and hip bone all marked with his teeth. He then took off her underwear. Stepping out of it, his index finger then runs from her clit to her hole as it got wet from her arousal. Looking up at her, seeing her teeth pulling in her bottom. He rolled his eyes as he lift her left leg and placed it on his shoulder. Beginning to lick away her arousal, she whimpered a bit as she hold it in. Licking and sucking every part of her vagina, the pleasure was taking over her. _

"_Mmm." Moaned Quinn as his eyes locked with her. "Fuck"_

_Knowing her orgasm is near since the "Fucks" are now surfacing. He stopped. Putting down her legs she rolled her eyes in annoyance,_

"_Why you always do that?" She asked._

"_Do what?"_

"_Stop when I'm going to cum."_

"_I'm not finished yet." He said getting up on his feet. _

_Dropped his sweatpants to the floor, he took off her dress as her lift her onto the counter and legs around his waist he slips into her. _

_Giving her it hard and fast, breathing quickens almost like she's panting as he roughly fucked her hard. _

_Staring into her soft warm eyes, a cry escape her mouth. _

"_Shh" He says sweetly._

_Kissing her, he took her off the counter. As he carried her over to the living room as he put her down on the sofa. Getting on top of her, he slips in again. Proceeding in fucking her hard and senselessly, he watch her eyes shut as looks almost unconscious again. Looking at her breasts moving with every thrust, he then held face as he stared into heavy eyes._

"_I will give this to you every time you ask." He said softly as he moved her hands to above her head. _

_Speechless, only sounds of pleasure from her mouth. Her back arched and toes curled as she give her orgasm. _

_The rain on the outside then fell even harder dark cloud covered the sky leaving them in an almost dark room again. _

_Seeing grey eyes looking darkly in her hers, he peck her lips as he moved to her neck. His hand move to hers that's above her head as he slips his hands in hers. Her hot breath in his ear, made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _

"_Ah" A high pitched moan made from her. "Oh Kurty"_

_Letting go of her neck he looked at her as he kissed her lips._

"_I love it when you moan my name like that."_

_Having another orgasm, she laid her head back lifeless on the sofa as he finally have his orgasm._

"_Fuck what you do to me? Uh!" _

_Slipping out of her, he looked down at her seeing her heaving chest, pink body. God he loves it when he finished with her to see what he did. _

_Waking up on the coach, she then saw that it's still raining. Looking down she saw that she's naked and is just covered with her big plushy beige blanket. Looking around for her boyfriend, she spots him in the kitchen, watching up the bowl that had Beth's food. Getting up with the blanket around her as it drag on the ground behind. _

_Turning around he spots a still very rosey Lucy. Smiling at his cute and very beautiful girlfriend, he just sighed as he gave her his full attention._

"_You fed Beth already?" She asked._

"_Yeah, that was almost an hour ago. She just got up because she was hungry after I burped her and stuff she wanted her crib again, so she's back up there." He says._

"_Ok." She says. "Thanks for feeding her for me."_

"_Your welcome."_

_Walking over to the living room again, seeing he's back in his boxers. He sat down on the couch. Walking over to him, he then pulled the blanket off. _

"_Come here" He ordered as she sat on lap._

_His hand rubbing on her body, over her breasts as he pecked it. Her breathing picks again._

"_Gosh I love touching your body." He said as he squeezed her ass._

"_Mmm."_

_Kissing and sucking on her breasts, his finger then toys with her hole._

"_Ah, mmm." She moaned as she shut her eyes. _

_Feeling his erected cock below, her vagina was begging for it now._

"_Fuck me slowly please." She asked softly._

_Taking his finger out of her, he got up we her on his waist as he rests her back down on the sofa._

_Here we go again._

_Both on the sofa cuddled with the blanket. Lying on top of him, they were just staring into space. Quinn who was drawing invisible circles on his chest, was just cuddling her to his liking._

"_Sex three times today. Kurt what's wrong with us." Quinn asked_

"_There's nothing wrong with us" Kurt says as he kissed her head._

_Sitting up, she sits back on his lap. Blankets falling off he then stared at her topless._

"_It's just that, normal couples aren't like this. I believe." She begins. "And it's the speed and how hard—_

"_I fuck you." He finishes. "It wouldn't be like this, if didn't want you to fuck you like that."_

"_I know but—_

"_But what?" Kurt says as he sits up and stared directly at her. "I will fuck you how much times I want and I know you can't resist me because you like it yourself."_

"_But—_

"_I'm going to instead show you something." He said as he removed her off his lap and got off the couch._

_His boxers that was on the floor he slips it on. Looking at him walking away from her towards the door that leads to the garage._

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_No where"_

_Then hearing him digging around a few things he then walked back in with a something that looks like a pole where you hang curtains on._

"_Where did you get that?" She asked._

"_I bought it. I think last week." Kurt said as she noticed that drill in her hand._

"_Did you buy the drill also?"_

"_No brought it from home, come." He ordered as she got up and follow him up the stairs. Entering her bedroom, she then sat down on the bed as she looked at him looking around her room._

_Taking Beth's crib with her it. He rolled it gently out the bedroom and into the guest room that is just right across the hall. Beth's been in there already so she's safe in there._

"_Can I ask what you're doing?"_

_He then stared at the blank wall in her room nothing on the wall. He then proceed in screwing the pole into the wall._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shh"_

_Looking at her boyfriend in confusion, she just wait it out._

_Finished with I, he holds on to the pole and proceed into dong a pull up._

_Seeing that it is indeed strong. He then walked over to his duffle bag and took out two hand cuff._

_Walking over to her she gulped hard as he made her stand up._

"_Go stand under the pole over there." Kurt ordered as she walked over to there and stand below it. "Raise your hands."_

_He then handcuff her to the pole. Looking at him with confusion she then gulped hard again when she saw him with his favourite toy the riding crop."_

"_Kurt what are you doing?" _

"_Shh" He says. "Be quiet or you're punished."_

_Looking into dark grey eyes she silenced herself._

_Hitting her with it on the ass, she inhaled sharply as she bit down on her lips._

_Hitting her again but harder, she tired really hard not to cry out in pain. _

_Going in front he then gently hits her on her core. Looking at him seeing he's really focused into hitting his girlfriend with a riding crop. _

_The riding crop went under and between her thighs as he part her lips. Taking it back it he showed her how it's wet with her arousal._

"_I'm just hitting you with it and look at how you're soaking already."_

_Going behind, he hits her again with on her ass._

_Kissing her neck, a moaned escape. His hands then went to in front of her as she felt his fingers enter her._

"_You're so wet baby"_

_Fingering her nice and slowly, she tint her head to the side making him really get down into her neck. _

"_Mmm, fuck I love it when you do that." She said softly._

"_Love it when I touch you. Huh baby?" He asked in her ear._

"_Uh huh."_

_Picking up the pace, Quinn started to feel like she's officially now addicted to having sex with Kurt. She will give herself to him with not a single resistance. It can become unhealthy but gosh there's something wrong with him. He will never stop unless she tells him to._

"_I want you" She said softly._

_Biting his lip, he then took out his fingers as he stood in front of her._

_Holding her face, he kissed her. Moaning into it, he let go of her face as he holds her by her thigh lifting her on his waist. He slips himself into as he began giving it to her hard once again.._

_His teeth in her neck, she was then lost in pleasure.  
>Over and over he thrusts his cock into her, struggling to keep her loud moans to herself. Until she finally had orgasm, he slips out of her and uncuff her from the pole. Looking at her standing naked in front him, he then saw her eyes begins to close as she begins to stagger.<em>

"_Kurty…"_

"_Lucy what's wrong?" He asked now worried._

"_Sex four times…is my limit in…a day" She said as her body went limb._

_Catching her before she falls to the ground, he then holds her against her him. Lifting her up in a cradle, he rests her on the bed._

_Sitting down on the bed as well he looked at her unconscious body._

"_Kurt you now have a limit." He said to himself._

_Standing in the hallways talking to Brittany was Quinn. Trying to figure out exactly is going on with Brittany when, she then saw Santana looked to her right as her eyes widen a bit but then she turned away and scoffs. Quinn wondering what she saw she looked to her left as she saw Sebastian Blaine talking at the front door of the school.  
>Looking at the tall creep standing looking like he's really zone into what Blaine is saying. Besides Sebastian implying he's with Blaine just for the sex, sometimes it looks like he's honestly in love with him. Maybe it's just the sex.<em>

_Seeing Blaine looking down at his phone while he keeps speaking to Sebastian, Sebastian's eyes then turn and hit Quinn indicating that he saw she was looking at him. Giving her a small wave she looked away as she rolled her eyes._

_**Now I have to go the same school with him, Blaine is such an UGH!**_

"_Why is he here?" Santana asked._

"_He transferred." Quinn replied as Santana looked at her._

"_Are you kidding me? Who made him transfer?" She asked folding her arms._

"_Who do you think?" _

"_Blaine? He's dumber than I thought." Santana chuckled. "He really thinks this relationship is real?"_

"_Apparently so, I mean Friday night he texted me don't ask how he got my number. And he was explaining to me that the relationship is more of a fling to him. Since he sees Blaine isn't fully over Kurt and says Blaine is very easy to be manipulate into cheating and he doesn't want to go into a relationship with someone like that." Quinn said as she looked back at them. "I want to help Blaine because he's a good guy but he's stupid, Kurt and I are trying to help him and he's ignoring us so we just stopped."_

"_What if you trick Sebastian and let Blaine see for himself." Santana said._

_It's actually a good idea but a far fetch one, she would have to get Kurt on board because if she does it secretly it will blow up in her face._

"_I like the way your brain thinks sometimes San." Quinn begins as she looked back at her. "But we gotta tell Kurt."_

"_Come on Hummel? Why can't take a walk don't memory lane and do our old fashion 'Relationship Destroying' technique and show the Blaine the light. Because if he continue his delusional behaviour he will be Sebastian's sex toy forever." Santana said as Quinn sighed and looked away _

_Holding her shoulders she got back eye contact with Quinn._

"_And I know you want to help the sad sack, because he got Sebastian off your back for a while which helped your relationship. So are in?"_

"_Can I just tell Kurt, he doesn't have to be in it, I just want to inform him instead of sneaking around." Quinn says._

_Looking at her with annoyance she shook her head and nods in agreement._

"_Fine, tell Hummel but just know this is our scheme ok. And besides this will help me forget about how Brittany hurt me." Santana says. "You and Kurt met me on the bleaches in the football field during lunch."_

_Walking away Santana head to her class, Quinn who then turned to her locker to lock it._

"_So…" Sebastian said standing next to her._

"_What do you want Sebestian?"_

"_Nothing, but I notice your friend. I remember her from the water park she was the very sassy one. But I didn't quite get her name."_

"_Why don't you go ask her?" She replied as he lean against the lockers._

"_Look can we start over?" Sebastian asked as she sighed._

"_I don't trust nor like you. Quinn begins. "I don't want a friend like you."_

"_You don't know me, Quinn." Sebastian said._

"_Really how so?" She asked him giving him her full attention._

_Looking at him properly for the first time, she saw that he isn't bad looking. He's good looking not Kurt good look but good looking and if he wasn't gay he might have been her type of guy. She likes tall guys since her ex and current boyfriend are all tall.  
>That doesn't mean he has any chance whatsoever.<em>

"_You know the other side of me. For example Quinn and Lucy are two completely different people that the same thing with me. Your boyfriend cause you to see my other side—_

"_Excuse me?" Quinn said who's really annoyed right now. "You showed me your sick twisted side from the day you mailed me a vibrating dildo."_

_Chuckling at what she said, she then shook her head and turned to walk away._

"_Hey wait." He said as he held her against the lockers pinning her against it._

"_Let go of me!" She hissed loudly at him as she used forced to try and get out of his hold. But from his strength she failed miserably._

"_Shh." He said. _

_Holding her chin for her to look directly at him, she pulled her chin away. _

"_Ok the mailing of the dildo was over the top and sort of disturbing—_

"_Sort of" She said raising an eyebrow._

"_Ok disturbing, just give me a chance please" Sebastian said as she looked into green warm eyes. "I really want you to know me better."_

_Think back on her plan with Santana this right here will just fire up the mission._

"_Fine, just on my terms ok"_

_Smiling at her, he let go of her. _

_Without knowing there were a spy looking at them. And that spy at the end of the hallway was a actually Emily._

"_You've messed up Quinny." Emily said with a grin as she skips away back to her class._

"_Why are we meeting Santana on the bleachers again?" Kurt asked Quinn while they make their way to the football field._

_Stopping she looked up at him as she notice his hair looking oddly messy. Fixing it for him his cheeks burned seeing her fussing over his hair. Stopping she smoothens his beard as he pecked her lips._

"_Kurty stop" She giggled._

_Kissing her again, she kissed back. Then letting go of his lips she smiled at her cute boyfriend._

"_Santana and I have something to talk to you about." Quinn said as they continue their way to the bleachers._

"_Is the talk about us having a ménage with Santana?" Kurt asked as she burst into laughter._

"_You know what fuck you Kurt" She says as he spank her on the ass making her skip cutely in front of him._

"_Fuck you hit hard." She says as she briefly rubbed her stinging ass. _

_Taking big steps towards her to reach her quickly, he grabbed on to her hips as one of his hands helped rubbed her ass._

"_Stop it you Playboy" Quinn says as she pulled away. "Stop it"_

_Putting his hands up in surrender, she calms down and proceeds to walking to the bleachers since they are on the field already and she notice Santana waiting.  
>Follow her with his hands up, she kept glancing back at him. Making sure he keeps his hands to himself.<em>

"_Fuck you for being so desirable." Kurt snarks at her making her laugh out loud again._

"_Damn harsh." She said sarcastically._

_Giggling at each other, they then finally reached the bleacher Santana is sitting on._

"_Hey San" Quinn greeted to a slightly annoyed Santana._

"_Yeah hi, I've been hearing giggles and squeals far over here you guys are annoying at times." Santana said._

_Quinn chuckled as she sat next to Santana._

"_So what you guys need to talk to me about?" Kurt asked._

"_We got a plan to destroy Blaine and Sebastian's relationship." Santana said._

_Kurt then sighed as he rolled his eyes._

"_You guys don't need to do that" Kurt begins as Santana sighed in annoyance. "Blaine is delusional…Rachel delusional it's gonna be hard to show him the truth."_

"_Sebastian is trying very hard to have a friendship with me for some reason, we can use this to our advantage. I obviously work my magic on him and get solid proof that he's a fucking creep. Don't worry I'm not gonna sleep with him, we are just gonna get enough evidence to stop this." Quinn says._

_Kurt then begins to think, their plan sounds fully intact and she hae SANTANA helping her. And he trusts her._

"_Okay I'm in." Kurt says._

"_Great our mission is in motion" Quinn said as she smiled at Santana._

"_Okay so this is what we are gonna do—Santana begins._

_Quinn who was checking each of her classes to see if Sebastian is in either one of them and he is actually three of them. Math, Physics and Chemistry. A week in setting up she finally was gonna start the mission._

_Walking over to her him sitting in a desk by himself. She then tapped his shoulder. Gaining his attention he smiled at her._

"_Hello 'Lucy'" He greeted._

"_Okay you are getting what you wanted. I've spend the hold of last week begging Kurt for this so to kick things off double date, you Blaine, Kurt and I" Quinn says as he bit his lip. "No creepiness and maybe you can get on his good side understand?"_

"_Understood and thanks for giving me a chance." Sebastian said as she taps his shoulder again. _

"_Don't get used to it." Quinn says as she walked away with an evil grin._

_Kurt sitting in biology class he then got a text from Quinn. Opening it he the reads:_

_**He fell for it…**_

_He then grins._

_**Great**_

_Then feeling eyes on him he then looked to his left as he saw its Emily._

"_Hey Kurt" Emily greeted with a huge pleasant smile._

"_Hello Ms John." He greeted back._

"_How are you?" She asked_

"_I'm fine."_

"_So I see there's a new guy in school and apparently Quinn knows him already, knows him a lot," Emily says as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her properly._

"_What are you getting at here?"_

_Flinging her hair to the back of her head she crosses her legs intentionally since her skirt is very short making him see her thighs and her panties very clearly. Looking away from her, he sighed in disappointment since she's a really nice girl but now she's just trying to throw herself on him._

"_Nothing, just I was on the way to the bathroom first period and I happen to see Quinn the new guy arms. What I'm saying is that, Quinn has a long history on cheating on people and, you're so incredible and I would hate to see someone like you be hurt by someone terrible like—_

"_That's enough" Kurt says now highly annoyed. "Lucy's my girlfriend but the way you are speaking low and being very disrespectful to her and to our relationship, it's disgusting._

_Emily now wearing a frown she looked away and unfold her legs._

"_Look .at you, you are throwing yourself on me, you're a nice girl and you are acting like a real home wrecker right now. Just disappointed me."_

_The bell rang as he got her things together and got up leaving the class. Sitting there she smacks as herself in the head._

_Jesus this is me, she think to herself. She should apologize She said to herself._

_Sitting in the cafeteria Quinn was waiting on Kurt as she saw him walking over to her with his lunch._

"_Hey I've got to tell you something." Kurt said as she sat down._

"_Okay whats up." She says as she drinks her water._

"_What is this girl Emily problem? I mean I was class and she was like she saw you with Sebastian and that I shouldn't trust you because you cheat on people and even worse she was like throwing her self on me I was disgusted I don't know what's her problem." Kurt said as Quinn eyes flash with anger._

"_Oh really." Quinn says as she tried to hide the fact she is really pissed off. But she couldn't help it._

"_That fucking bitch" Quinn says under her breath._

"_So how was your day so far" Kurt asked._

"_Fine." She says as a frown was form on his face._

"_I know I shouldn't have told you that."_

_Quinn then saw Emily's laughter outside the café as she saw her passing by._

"_Be right back."_

"_Quinn where are you going?" Kurt asked but she didn't answered as he gulped hard. Following her, staying close behind. He soon realized that telling her what Emily did was a very bad idea._

_Quinn storming behind Emily as she gains closer and taps her shoulder. _

_Turning around she faced a very angry Quinn (not Lucy). Instant fear in her system she begins to stutter._

"_Well! Apparently whores like you really missed seeing Quinn huh?" Quinn said as students gain distance away from them._

"_Um Quinn it isn't what it seems—_

"_You don't even know what I'm coming with you with and already you are spilling everything. You know what you did and it's eating you alive. Isn't it? Quinn asked._

"_Lucy please don't turn this violently" Kurt says as she turns towards him._

"_Don't you fucking dare cut me off Hummel!" Quinn says as he keeps his mouth shut._

_He's seen her angry but not this angry and it's kinda hot._

"_Why whenever I have some sort of happiness people like you want to ruin it for me. When this pile of hotness was the biggest homosexual in Ohio no one wanted him I was the opposite sex to actually see he's….this!" She says angrily pointing at him while his face burned in embarrassment. "Everyone bullied him for Pete Sake now he's dating me everyone wants a piece of him now what the fuck."_

"_You are a bitch Quinn, you hurt people and I just think you don't deserve Kurt."_

_Remaining silent angry to the boiling point her face was burning red._

_Everyone who was close by hearing shouting was then in the circle of kids. And in does people was Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Santana, Rachel and Sam._

"_Hey Q what's going on-_

"_Please don't disturb her." Kurt warned Sam._

_Sebastian standing looking at her, he was just in taking seeing her rage out on some girl._

"_How dare you say I don't deserve him. You don't even know him."_

"_I know but I know you and I know you are a very manipulative, cheating, whore who ruin peoples lives." Emily says as Quinn couldn't take it anymore and slaps her very hard in the face making her stagger a bit._

_The slap was so loud it actually echoed since the halls was quiet._

"_You dare hit me!" Emily shrieked. "Do you know who I—_

_Before she could finished Quinn punched her in the face and pushed her down to the ground. Getting on top of her, she held onto her top and continually hit her head against the ground._

_Kurt seeing that Emily could lose consciousness, he grabbed her and pulled her off of Emily._

"_That's enough Quinn you can seriously damage her." Kurt says as she scowls at him._

"_That is what I wanted to do." She hissed as she pushed him._

_Walking away heading to the front door of the school._

"_Can't a girl put a bitch in her place? Gosh!"_

"_You fucked up Emily, god I was waiting for this day." Santana said as Kurt looked at her._

_He then heads off looking for Quinn._

_Sebastian who watched everything was in shock seeing the way Quinn manhandled the girl god! She's such a force he LOVES IT!_

_Emily who was on the ground groaning with pain. One of her friends Ana helped her up._

"_Do you want to go to the office?" Ana asked as Emily scowled at her._

"_Shut up Ana." Emily said as she storms away. Ana follows her without even thinking._

"_I wonder what she done?" Rachel says._

_Seeing her standing outside, he then stands next to her. _

"_Can I speak to Lucy" He asked making her scowl at him again._

"_What do you want?" She asked._

"_Nothing just if you are calm now?" _

_Not saying a word to him, he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him._

"_I must say seeing you manhandled Emily, while you boil with rage it was a little bit sexy." Kurt says as he pecked her lips._

_Pushing him away from her, he pulled her back._

"_What do you want!" She hissed loudly at him._

_Hugging her, he kisses her. Finally feeling her body not being tensed anymore, her lips beginning to move against his. He realized he finally got her to calm down._

_Letting go of her lips, he cuddled her while he gazed in her eyes._

"_Are you a calm baby now, hmm?" He asked softly._

"_Uh huh" She said_

_Letting go of her, she looked at her boyfriend as the urge to rip him out of his clothes was back._

"_Damn you Hummel" Quinn groaned. "I can be going crazy and you will do something to calm me down, you're like medication to me."_

"_Let's please continue our school day without you killing someone" Kurt says as she nods in agreement._

_On the way to her home, Kurt was going to drop her off since he has to be at his father's garage today. _

_Pulling up at her house, she looked at him and smiled. He came out the car to open the door for her as she came out._

"_Oh finally she's home." Ms Fabray said in the kitchen as her and someone else looks out the window at Kurt and Quinn._

"_I will see you later, ok be a good girl for me." He said holding her face as she nods._

"_I will." She says as he kissed her._

_Then heading back into his car, she walked to the front door and then turn back and waved him as he does the same and drove off._

_Opening the door, she walked in. Heading into the kitchen, not observing her surrounding she was then face to face with her mother._

"_Hey Mom, how come you're home?" She asked._

"_We have a visiter." Ms Fabray said pointing the person sitting on a stool._

_Quinn looking over, she then felt sick instantly._

"_Hey Lucy, come give your big sister a huge hug." Frannie said as Quinn rolled eyes._

"_Why did you allow this thing into our house?" Quinn asked her mother._

"_Quinn it's your sister—_

"_So what, she could have stayed wherever the hell she was—_

"_It was actually Europe—_

"_I don't care!" Quinn says in annoyance._

"_Quinny she is visiting her Mother and sister. Please behave." Ms Fabray said almost like beg._

"_Fine, only because of you." Quinn says as she looked at her sister._

_She hasn't changed much, still blonde since she looks incredibly like her idiot father. She's like his twin, annoying and fucked up like him._

"_So why the visit, finally fed up of your disgusting father?" _

"_No I'm here because I'm getting married to Bradley remember him?"_

"_Oh goodie" Quinn said sarcastically. "Have fun, don't expect me to be your bridesmaid or even attend it."_

"_But that isn't the only reason I'm visiting." Frannie begins. "Mom has explain your major change. And I'm seeing a piece of it right now. Finally embracing your true side?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_Nothing just glad you are—_

"_How long is she gonna be here?" Quinn asked her mother cutting of Frannie._

"_2 weeks."_

"_2 weeks too much for me." Quinn says._

"_I can't wait to meet my little niece and this infamous Kurt Hummel he sounds like a real charmer." Frannie says as Quinn eyes flash._

"_You will stay away from him when he comes do you hear." Quinn said._

"_What did I ever done to you Lucy?" Frannie asked walking over to her._

"_Don't get me started." Quinn hissed as she walked away from her before Frannie can hug her._

"_Never changed huh sis?"_

_**7:00 PM**_

_Quinn who was locked in her room, was still pissed off that her sister is home. It's wrong to hate her but what she had done to her and her mother its unforgivable. Hearing a car, she hurried off her bed and look out her window to see Kurt have arrived._

"_Shit"_

_Hurrying out her bedroom she head down stairs and towards the front door. But her sister beat her to it._

"_Slow down Lucy. Don't trip."_

"_For fucks sake" She said under breath._

_Grinning at her Frannie opening the door as they saw Kurt who was just locking his car. And was about to walk to the door, as he walked to it whiles putting his key away. He then looked up as he saw a smiling woman and a clearly pissed Quinn. Looking at the woman who was scanning his body, he then was confused since he doesn't know her but she's looking at him a way._

"_Hey babe." Quinn greeted._

"_Hello love." He said removing his eyes from Frannie to Quinn as he walked into the house and pecked her lips. "Are you ok, you like sick and pissed at the same time."_

"_I'm fine—_

"_You know that is a bloody lie Lucy." Frannie says as Quinn rolled her eyes. "Introduce us."_

"_Kurt this is Frannie Fabray, my sister." Quinn said as he looked at her seeing shes smiling brightly at him. "Demon—I mean Frannie meet my boyfriend. Kurt Hummel."_

"_Hello Kurt, its such a pleasure to finally— as she scans his body and face again. –meet you." Frannie says as he shook her hand._

"_Nice to meet you too." Kurt says as he glanced at Quinn._

"_I bet your girlfriend never said she had a sister huh?" Frannie asked._

"_Yeah she hasn't." Kurt said._

"_Not shocking." Frannie said as she walked over to the kitchen. "I was gonna start making dinner are you going to stay?"_

"_He's staying over here a while Frannie dear, his father and him had a little spat but they made up so he's leaving next week. But even though he's here most of the time, or Quinn is over at his house. They can't stay away from each other. Cute isn't it." Ms Fabray said._

"_Oh I wished Bradley was like that but can't change a man." Frannie chuckled._

"_Um I was gonna make dinner, so you can relax since your visiting my treat tonight." Kurt says._

"_He cooks too." She said. "If I could have swapped I would."_

_Quinn rolling her eyes, she then took the bag of things he's gonna used to cook as she put it on the kitchen counter._

"_I need to talk to you." Quinn said to him as she took his hand and carry him upstairs._

_Pushing him inside, she closes the door and locks._

_Sitting on the bed he looked at her._

"_So you have a sister?" Kurt asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Why you haven't told me?"_

_Sighing she tries to calm herself down._

"_Because I hate her, I despise her, every other word that shares the same meaning with hate. I can't stand her, and I really wished my mom never gave birth to that." Quinn said as Kurt frown._

"_What did she do, to do deserve this?" Kurt asked._

"_Let's not go there okay."_

"_Yes let's go there." Kurt says getting up as he backed her up to the door._

"_She's your sister, what have she done for you to even hate that she's existing?" Kurt asked._

"_When I'm ready I will tell you okay." Quinn said as he nods. "Now the main reason why I wanted to talk to you. My sister she is very manipulative, and she is a bit sadistic since she likes to toy with people mentally, she is very seductive also I think you notice that already please don't let her manipulate you ok."_

"_Why would I let her manipulate me baby?" Kurt asked._

"_I don't know I'm just warning you."_

"_Okay. Now let me go take a shower, and you sit down with your sister and you mom and calm down you look frustrated." _

_Nodding he pecked her lips as he walked over to her bathroom._

_Downstairs Quinn was sitting on the couch while she listen to Frannie and her Mother go on and on about wedding plans. Sitting there she can't understand why her Mother is yet so kind to her after what she did. She hates how her mother has a big heart sometimes._

_Then seeing her boyfriend, walking into the kitchen in his pj pants and shirtless. Jesus Kurt…_

_Getting up, she walked over to him in the kitchen._

"_Why are you shirtless?" She asked._

"_I'm always shirtless when I'm going to bed." Kurt says as he takes out a pot._

"_Yes but Kurt I have explain something to you—_

"_Lucy I'm not gonna get manipulated by your sister so calm down." Kurt says making her frown._

"_At least you have on boxers under there." She said making him blush._

"_Just stop" He says as he holds her chin and kissed her deeply. "Want to be my sou chef?" He asked while he bit on her bottom lip._

"_Of course." She said dazed by his kisses._

"_Good girl."_

_Pulling away he then hands her the pot._

_From time to time whiles Kurt was making dinner, Frannie would happen to glance over at the kitchen. See Kurt either teasing his girlfriend or smacking her on the ass towards something he wants in the kitchen. Sounds like: "Ow! Baby!" Or "Kurty stop" was made from Quinn. Frannie observing their behaviour especially Kurt she had come to realize that Kurt is 1 very very attractive and 2 he looks like a freak in bed. She have been observing the marks on her sister's skin and wonder what the hell she have been doing and now seeing how her boyfriend is teasing her in the kitchen she realized those marks came from him. He looks like a handful, she finds that very attractive. She always think that her sister was better at finding men. It urks her most of the time. But what is shocking her is that he was a homosexual. How in the hell did she get him?_

"_Mother?" Frannie called as Ms Fabray looked at her. "How you come to terms with your daughter dating an ex homosexual?"_

"_Well I didn't accept it at first obviously but then seeing the way, He treats her and made her love her true self and everything and how he got her reunited with her daughter and how's such an angel with her also. I accepted him, he's a very decent boy."_

"_Okay well I like him already." Frannie said. "I like him a lot"_

_Oh I would love to get to know you more Mr Hummel. I would so love that. –Frannie said in her mind, her eyes are locked at him._

_Kurt who felt eyes on him, he who was about to put the fettuccine pasta in the boiling water Quinn had put on. He then looked toward the living and was in eye contact with Frannie._

_She then waved him with her fingers as he oddly smiled at her and turned back to the pot. Now uncomfortable he shrug it off and continue making dinner._

_He's starting to believe a bit that Quinn was right about her sister._

_._


End file.
